2 Leones, 3 serpientes, 1 Águila y 1 Tejón
by DreamParadise
Summary: Un triángulo amoroso entre dos alumnos y un profesor, la enfermedad de un padre, el miedo a arriesgarse por alguien...una chica que no puede olvidar y la boda de Harry Potter en manos de Blaise Zabinni. EDITÁNDOSE*
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia, como he dicho en el Summary, se desarrollará en el último año de 7 estudiantes. Ha pasado un año tras la guerra, y todos excepto Harry y Ron, que son aurores, volverán para terminar sus estudios. **

**No diría que hay un personaje principal en la historia, puesto que todos formarán parte de ella, pero empezaré a contarla con Hermione. Básicamente, por que ella es la que ha estado más apartada del mundo mágico, puesto que ha estado con sus padres en Australia. **

**Aviso ahora, el que quiera encontrar acción y batallas en esta historia, que pase de largo. Voldemort ha muerto y los mórtifagos están muy bien en Azkaban. Sólo hay una preocupación en las cabezas de estos chicos/as : El futuro. **

**Las parejas de este fic : Draco/Hermione, Ginny/Harry, Theo/ Luna ,Blaise/O.C**

**Disclaimer : Todo, excepto un personaje que saldrá a lo largo de la historia y algún otro nombre propio que me inventaré yo, pertenece a JK Rowling, yo sólo lo tomo prestado. **

**Alguna duda, sugerencia, error, comentad. Yo, responderé a todo religiosamente. **

**Este, es mi pequeño aporte a la comunidad de Fanfiction. Espero que os guste. **

**Muchas gracias. **

**Anna.**

**Capítulo 1 : Un año Después : Reencuentro.**

Un fuerte olor a bacon inundó las fosas nasales de una joven castaña. Bufó. ¿Qué hora era? Seguro que tarde... anoche se quedó despierta leyendo hasta las tantas.

Hermione Jean Granger, abrió sus ojos chocolate y luego arrugó su nariz con desagrado. No porque no le gustase, si no por despertarse con un olor tan fuerte.

Se sacó las sábanas lavanda de encima y se puso de pie. Pasaba de calzarse, la verdad. Frotó su largo pelo enredado y se bajó la larga camisa desteñida gris que usaba de pijama,y que le caía de un hombro. Si no recordaba mal era de su primo que vino una vez a pasar un fin de semana y nunca la reclamó. En fin...

Con parsimonia se dirigió por el pasillo ( anoche se dejó la puerta abierta, razón por la que le llegó el olor de manera tan fuerte ) y con toda la eficacia y rapidez que daba un cuerpo recién levantado, bajó las escaleras de madera blanca siguiendo el olor de comida hasta la cocina.

Se frotó los ojos, incómodos por la luz que entraba por las cortinas celestes del fregadero y fijó la vista, encontrando lo que buscaba... Su madre.

La mujer baja y de cabello caramelo liso, hoy con una coleta alta, estaba frente la vitro pendiente de la carne. En el suelo, Crookshaks no se perdía detalle . Movía la cola de un lado a otro lentamente esperando que a Jean le cayese para poder darse un aperitivo.

Jean Granger, con esa brujería que sólo poseen exclusivamente las madres (y Albus Dumbeldore) que, sin mirar, ya sabía que su pequeña estaba allí.

''Ya pensé que no te levantabas...''- comentó la mujer con una voz divertida. Dándose la vuelta. Llevaba un vestido rojo de tirantes con un lazo por las rodillas -'' Estaba ya por coger el sifón''.

Hermione rodó los ojos divertida y caminó hacia la nevera para coger el zumo. - ''Tranquila mamá, que el olor de tu bacon es lo bastante fuerte como para despejar a cualquiera. - bromeó sentándose y sacudiendo el zumo de melocotón.

''Pues en estos 19 años de vida, no te he oído quejarte de mis desayunos.''- Le dijo con ritintín. Puso la carne en el plato y con cuidado se lo dejó delante. Luego, tranquilamente arrastró la silla y se sentó enfrente observándola.- ''Anda, come...''- sonrió.- ''¿No tenías que ir a Callejón Dragón a comprar las cosas para Hogwarts?''

''Callejon Diagon, mamá...-'' rió la joven poniendo los ojos en blanco.-'' Sí. He quedado con Ginny y Luna allí para comprar los libros y una nueva varita.''

''Estupendo cariño. Debes tener muchas ganas... hace mucho que no las ves...''

''Claro que si! Pero bueno...''- se encogió de hombros.- ''Nos hemos escrito, con Harry y Ron también. Todos hemos estado muy ocupados des de que terminó todo aquello. Y yo, para ser sincera, sólo quería estar contigo y con papá.'' - Jean sonrió tristemente.- ''¿Dónde está, por cierto? ''- se extrañó mirando hacia la puerta.

Su madre rodó los ojos. - ''La hija pequeña del primer Ministro, que le dolía una muela, y claro, como es una ''urgencia nacional'' '' – ironizó la mujer – ''Ha tenido que salir por patas hacia la ciudad.''- negó con la cabeza. - ''Seguro que es una tontería.''

Hermione asintió riendo y terminó de comer.- ''Me ducho y en media hora bajo ¿vale?'' - le dio un beso en la mejilla y a paso veloz salió de la cocina.

Nunca había sido muy cariñosa. Sus amigos la habían incluso tratado de seca, pero después de estar meses y meses con el miedo en el cuerpo de que sus padres no estuviesen a su lado y con la incertidumbre de no saber si podrían volver a recordarla... se reprendió días y días mientras estaba con Harry y Ron escondida, por no dar esas muestras de afecto, que aunque insignificantes para muchos, para un padre y una madre significaban un mundo. Ahora, no podía dejar de abrazarles y besarles cada vez que podía.

Subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto mientras se hacía un moño desordenado, y se dio una ducha rápida. Ya se había lavado el pelo la noche anterior para ganar tiempo, así que en dos minutos ya estaba secándose su delgado cuerpo.

Como aún hacia calor, se colocó unos pantalones vaqueros claros y cortitos, un jersey de tirantes de manga tres cuatros a rayas , y unos botines de piel marrones. Se puso un bolso marrón del mismo color y se soltó el pelo castaño acaramelado para darle dos retoques con el cepillo. Ya se había acostumbrado a tenerlo indomable... pero al menos, parecía más bonito ahora que se esmeraba a peinárselo un poco más. Se puso un clip negro en una banda, dejando su pequeña oreja.

Miró su brazo izquierdo con pesar... allí con letras grandes y caligraía desordenada un corte clamaba las palabras _SANGRE SUCIA. _El corte que le hizo Bellatrix Lestrange en la mansión de los Malfoy.

Mientras vivó unos meses en Australia, unos chicos ''emo'' le dieron una idea para disimular un poco eso y taparlo. Así que rebuscó en su armario y sacó una muñequera larga de rejilla. Muy Gótico. No era para nada su estilo, incluso le daba cosilla... Pero más vergüenza le dio cuando un día en una cafetería un niño pequeño se le acercó y le preguntó el significado de esas palabras, y por qué se había cortado el brazo así. Preferia la muñequera la verdad. No quería que sus amigos o los demás alumnos la miraran con lástima cada vez que tuviese que enseñar el brazo...

Ordenó su cuarto y colocándose dos gotas de colonia en el cuello cerró la puerta.

Cómo era de esperar, su madre ya la estaba esperando con el coche en marcha. Se había quedado con hambre así que cogió una tostada que quedaba en la mesa.

Corriendo salió hacia el coche y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Se abrochó el cinturón y se fijó que su madre tenía el coche en marcha pero no arrancaba. La estaba mirando sonriente.

''¿Qwé?''- le preguntó con la boca llena sin entender por qué la miraba así.

''Estás muy guapa, cariño...''

Hermione rodó los ojos e ignoró la risa de su madre. Se limitó a bajar la ventanilla y sentir la brisa mientras pasaban su calle.

El sol brillaba con todo su esplendor. Y el viento en su cara, junto con la música de Bruce, la pusieron algo nostálgica.

Parecía que no hubiese pasado el tiempo. Que siempre, todo había continuado igual. Dichosas esas familias que jugaban con sus hijos esa mañana veraniega, que no se habían entrado del horror que había estado transcurriendo . Ella misma, pasó por esa calle una mañana soleada como la de hoy a desmemorizar a sus padres y poner un hechizo de protección al barrio. Y así, la vida continuó para esa gente, sin ser conscientes que vivían en una calle dónde muchos mortífagos pasaron para buscarla a ella y su familia. Y matarles. Contuvo un escalofrío.

Por suerte, todo había acabado. .

Tras la guerra, se tomó un año sabático. Se quedó en Australia unos meses hasta que pudo recuperar a sus padres, con alguna visita de Kingsley y Harry para ver si necesitaba algo. Se escribió con sus amigas, con Ron, y le ponían al tanto de todo lo que pasaba en el mundo mágico. Le insistían en que les visitara, pero se negó. Necesitaba esa distancia y recuperar el tiempo perdido con sus padres.

No les vería en meses en el colegio, se había pasado otros tantos sufriendo... sólo quería estar con ellos. Así que sus amigos entendieron su posición, y quedaron para comprar las cosas. Rezó para que Harry y Ron también las pudiesen acompañar al Callejón y ponerse al día de todo. Y abrazarles, apretarles contra ella. Les había echado tanto de menos... se preguntaba cuánto habrían cambiado las cosas en el mundo mágico. Sus dos amigos, ya de por sí, tenían una vida completamente distinta a la que les dejó cuando se marchó a Oceanía.

El primero, el flamante héroe del Mundo Mágico Harry James Potter, nombrado cómo el jefe de Aurores más joven de la historia de Inglaterra, y comprometido en secreto con su loca amiga pelirroja... se pasaba el día en ''la oficina'' investigando casos de las familias militantes mortífagas y haciendo comprobaciones de si estaban bajo coacción o era voluntad propia. Era un hombre muy ocupado. Ella misma creyó que se tomaría unas largas vacaciones para descansar de su ya agobiante vida que ya de por sí, ahora se había multiplicado por mil... pero no. Nada más despertarse en la Torre de Gryffindor tras la batalla adecentarse y comerse un bocadillo, se encaminó hacia el Ministerio para aceptar el puesto, y empezar a preparar el papeleo para las órdenes de detención y los juicios. Se alegraba por él, por que ella sabía que disfrutaba y a la vez, era su deber, su destino ocuparse de todo eso hasta el final de cada caso. Y según tenía entendido, era un as en lo que hacía... y ella no podía estar más orgullosa de él.

Por otra parte el pelirrojo Ronald, el hombre que había querido toda su vida estudiantil, tan capaz de desesperar a alguien como de tranquilizarle al segundo siguiente...la verdad, es que no sabía que pensar. La besó en la batalla, y se quedó con ella toda la noche como si de una sombra de tratara. Luego de deshacerse de la varita de Sáuco y ella tomar un avión a Australia, habían contactado por carta al menos dos o tres veces al mes,se había decepcionado mucho, por que si Harry, que era el jefe de Aurores tenía tiempo para escaparse alguna tarde del país para verla, el supuesto hombre que había marcado territorio en los Menesteres diciendo que era su chica : No había hecho acto de presencia, salvo contándole por escrito sus ganas de verla, besarla, y contándole sus batallitas de Auror. La verdad es que no entendía nada. Pero ella fielmente le había guardado la cara pese a muchos chicos que se le habían acercado esperando a aclararlo todo que por fin pudiesen estar juntos.

Sin darse cuenta, su madre ya estaba parando frente al Caldero Chorreante. Para los muggles, un edificio viejo quemado y abandonado. Dejó la palanca en punto muerto y la miró.

''Saldremos a comer fuera, mientras te vestías tu padre llamó y dijo que no vendría.''- le comentó Jean. - ''¿Vamos a un oriental, cariño?''

''Suena bien.''- la besó contenta y bajó del coche.- ''Nos vemos luego.''- le guiñó el ojo y cerró la puerta.

''Paso a recogerte a las doce y media. Yo iré a hacer unas compras.''- Subió la ventanilla del vehículo y se adentró en el tráfico londinense.

En cuanto el coche desapareció por la esquina sonrió y suspiró girándose y miró la puerta emocionada. Estaba preparada para volver a su mundo. _Hogar dulce hogar_... miró a los lados para que la gente no encontrase raro que una joven entrase en un edificio quemado y abrió la puerta.

No le dio ni tiempo a poder sentir el olor familiar de la cerveza de mantequilla y Whisky de Fuego de Tom, por que un tornado pelirrojo se le tiró encima. Casi trastabilló pero pudo mantenerse en pie.

''MADRE MÍA! HERMIONEEEE!'' - Ginny la apretaba contra ella fuertemente... - ''Por las bragas de Morgana!''- la cogió de la cara con ambas manos- ''Estás preciosa... que cambiada estás.''- le pasó las manos por el pelo.- ''Qué pelo... que, qué todo! Dios! Tenía tantas ganas de verte... Estoy ansiosa por que vengas a cenar a casa, mi madre...''

''Ginny, Ginny... frena!''- reía Hermione de felicidad. Miró fijamente a su mejor amiga. No había cambiado nada. Su pelo largo y liso pelirrojo, sus pecas, sus ojos azules... vestía con una camiseta holgada azul marino metida por dentro de unos pantalones cortos blancos, un cinturón marrón, y sus pies decorados con unas brillantes chanclas rojas.

Dios, esos ataques de entusiasmo alguna vez le habían sacado la gotita... volver a sentirlos, era... Pff... sentía que podría hacer el Patronus más potente del mundo con la sensación que sentía. Cuánto la había hechado de menos.

''Hola Hermione, ¿Qué tal estás?''- La castaña se separó de su amiga pelirroja para ver que la persona, mas dulce, buena y extraordinaria del mundo le acariciaba el brazo.

Luna Lovegood, con su pelo rubio platino largo y rizado de lado, vestida con un vestido de tirantes verde lima y converse bajas naranja le sonreía con dulzura. La abrazó y sintió sus pequeños brazos rodearla fuertemente, luego de apretarla la dejó ir. Sonrió con dulzura al ver unos pendientes en forma de naranja en sus orejas...

''Muy bien Luna...''- les sonrió mirándolas alternativamente.- ''Os he echado tanto de menos...''- suspiró... - ''no sé ni por dónde empezar.''- se encogió de hombros emocionada.

''Bueno pues empiezo yo, dime que pacto con el diablo has hecho para estar así, rejodida''.- dijo Ginny mirándola de arriba a abajo.- ''Este año voy a tener que escoltarte de clase en clase.''

Hermione rió con ellas y rodó los ojos.- ''No he cambiado Ginny, simplemente, he ido a la playa con mis padres y he descubierto que el cepillo sirve para el pelo.''- rieron.- ''Por lo demás sigo siendo la misma.''- Mas o menos- ''Vosotras en cambio, no habéis cambiado nada...''- miró fijamente a Ginny- ''Huy sí!''- puso cara de fingida alarma- ''Eh, pelirroja... ¿Esto es una arruga? ''- le tocó el rabillo del ojo.

'' Bromeas.''- diji Ginny brutalmente. Conjuró un espejo y se miró detalladamente ante las risas silenciosas de sus amigas. Lo desapareció y entrecerró los ojos.- ''Bruja...''

''Cierto.''- rió encogiendo los hombros. Le encantaba picarla. -'' Solo era una broma melón...''- la agarró del brazo y seguidas de Luna saludaron con la cabeza a Tom para adentrarse en la parte de atrás. Dónde aguardaba el muro de la entrada al C. Diagón. - ''Bueno, venga, que hace dos semanas que no hablamos. Contadme cosas. Y Harry Ron, ¿Por qué no han venido?''

Ginny sacó la varita para golpear tres veces el muro enladrillado.-''Trabajo.''- contestó la última pregunta.- ''No hay mucho que contar, simplemente adecentando Grimauld Place, Harry apenas tiene tiempo, y decidimos que cuando nos casemos viviremos allí. Limpiarla fue fácil, me costó apenas tres días con magia, ahora, tuve que tirar muchas cosas roñosas. No te haces idea de la fortuna que me he he hecho vendiendo objetos oscuros en el Callejón Knorturn... y pues, mi familia va tirando... la pérdida de Fred fue insoportable.''- bajó la mirada.- ''Pero bueno''- se encogió de hombros-'' la vida sigue.''

El muro se abrió y pasaron a la calle principal llena de gente y gritos de ofertas.

''Yo he roto con Neville''.- anunció Luna. Con voz tranquila, normal, cómo si dijera que hoy hacía sol.

''¡¿QUÉ?!''- casi se rompe el cuello girándose hacia ella. Y lo decía así, tan pancha.

''Si, yo también reaccioné así cuando me lo dijo hace unos días.''- comentó Ginny negando con la cabeza. Decidió no insistir por que Luna le cambió de tema rápidamente con unos nargles.

''P-pero... ¿Por qué Luna?'' - preguntó Hermione-'' ¡Si te gustaba mucho!''

''Tu lo has dicho, gustaba. Ya no.'' - comentó Luna.

La castaña buscó explicaciones mirando a Ginny, pero sólo encontró negación en su cabeza, alegando que ella tampoco entendía nada. Luna, con ese don de escuchar lo que no se decía habló. Suspiró antes de hablar.

''Sabéis perfectamente mi situación en casa. No estaba pendiente de él, me agobié, lo último que me faltaba era eso.''- negó con la cabeza.- ''Sé que quería estar a mi lado, y apoyarme, pero su mera presencia, me ponía de mal humor, no se despegaba de mi, y no pude aguantarlo más''

Hemione y Ginny se miraron.- ''¿Tan mal se han puesto las cosas, Luna?'' - dijo con voz seria la castaña.

''Mucho.''- sólo pudo decir la ravenclaw.- ''Tenéis que entederme. Antes que un novio que quiera estar pegado a mi besuqueándome para animarme, prefiero pasear y reírme con mis amigas.''

No dijeron nada. Pero entendían su postura. Y la de Neville, el pobre, con lo que preocupado era, debió quedar muy impotente al ver que la chica que quería tanto, no le quería a su lado en el momento más duro de su vida, despreciándolo. Literalmente. La dulce Luna Lovegood incapaz de decir nada fuera de tono, diciendo palabras hirientes.

''Quizá le traté un poco mal''.- admitió Luna.- ''Y pagué todo con él, y no tenía la culpa.'' - hizo un mohín.

''Sí.'' - asintió Ginny tocándole el brazo.-'' Le verás en Hogwarts, y verás que todo estará bien...Neville es muy comprensivo. Seguro que ya sabe que no estabas en tu mejor momento.''

Luna sonrió. Siempre conseguían animarla... tenían razón. Nunca es tarde para pedir perdón.

Se formó un incómodo silencio, demasiado.

Pasaron en silencio delante de unas tiendas de ropa muy exclusiva y Ginny, de repente vio su salvación. No permitiría que nada estropease su reencuentro.

-''Madre mía, 289 galeones ese traje... ¡Pero si está más pasado que los balcones de madera!''

Las risas no tardaron en llegar y bajo la mirada de satisfacción de Ginny por haber aligerado su ambiente... volvieron a hablar y se alejaron de esa tienda tan cara.

**Este es el primer capitulo, subiré otro próximamente. Muchas gracias por haber gastado vuestro tiempo leyendo esto. Y que no os haya decepcionado. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola otra vez! Me he puesto muy contenta con los primeros comentarios... me alegra de que os guste la verdad! **

**Ahora, os dejo el siguiente capítulo, dónde aparecen 3 serpientes en el Callejón Diagon que también, van a comprar sus cosas. Empezarán los reencuentros jujujuju ^^**

**Este será un poco más larguito que el anterior. Que era como una especie de introducción.**

**Los demás serán bastante más largos...**

**No os haré perder más tiempo. **

**A leer! **

**Vuelvo a decir, muchas gracias por los consejos. Sigo diciendo que si veis errores me lo digáis sin temor. Yo intentaré responder a todos los comentarios. Muchas Gracias. **

**Anna.**

**Capítulo 2 : Flouris&amp;Bloots**

'' Jajajajajajajaaja tíos, ¿que estamos haciendo aquí?''- se oyó una voz por dentro del establecimiento.- '' ¿Pero habéis visto eso? Si es más hortera que un cuervo con calzones jajajajajajajajaja''

'' Blaise, por favor...''- suplicaba la voz de un moreno, vestido de traje oscuro y ojos azules y pelo revuelto negro. El joven, intentaba parar a su amigo, que no paraba de reírse y burlarse de todo.

'' Jajaajajaajajaja'' – Blaise ya se tuvo que apoyar en sus rodillas de sus pantalones marrones, porque le dolía todo de tanto reír.

'' Blaise... por favor, para. Ya te han echado de dos tiendas... Draco se está empezando a poner de mal humor.'' - Theodore Nott miraba a su amigo y hacia el mostrador.

'' Muchas gracias por su compra, señor''- dijo secamente la mujer rubia, malhumorada por ver a como ese joven se burlaba de una de sus últimas creaciones.

No se dignó a contestarle, rodó los ojos y giró sobre sus botas negras. Draco Malfoy, vestido con unos tejanos negros, y camiseta gris oscuro junto con una chaqueta de traje de verano se encaminó hacia las risas.

Pasó de largo de sus amigos, no sin antes dirigirse a Blaise con claro mal humor.

'' Oye Zabinni, haz un favor al mundo y tírate por el próximo barranco que veas '' le escupió venenosamente y cerró la puerta y empezó a andar por las calles. Sus amigos lo siguieron de cerca.

''Hey, hey, relax amigo, sólo quería que nos divirtamos un poco.''- le dijo Blaise poniéndose a su lado.

''Chupi''.- dijo Draco sardónicamente.

'' Tíos, estáis muy pochos! Necesitáis un poco de diversión tras estos mierda de meses... ''- les intentó animar otra vez. Se oyó un _pesado_ por lo bajini de Theo.

'' ¿Y qué coño esperabas, Blaise? - Malfoy se giró frenando en medio de la calle. -'' Mi padre ha muerto, y mi madre no puede ni salir a la calle, por que está ARRESTADA en su propia casa.''- respiró hondo para no gritar y montar un numerito en plena calle.- ''¿De veras crees que mi prioridad ahora mismo es divertirme ? Sólo me faltas tu, que me vengas con tu rollo happy happy intentado hacer como si no pasara nada!''

'' Blaise, entiende que tu no has vivido nada de todo eso''. - le explicó Theo por décima vez con calma.- '' No han sido unos meses para reírse''.

''¡Por eso mismo! Ha pasado un año joder, un año de que terminó la guerra y 9 meses des de que os juzgaron! Tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido.'' - sonrió Blaise.- ''Draco, hace un año que no sales de casa... ¡Vas a terminar durmiendo en un ataúd y mordiendo a alguien...!''- se giró hacia Theo.- ''Y lo mismo digo de ti, estás tan pálido que se te marcan las venas ¡pareces un mapa!''

''Deja de decir chorradas Blaise''- le respondió Draco.-''Sabes de sobra porqué no salgo'' – miró de reojo a los dos lados, y Blaise se fijo que algunos se apartaban sin disimular nada o cuchicheaban.

'' Mándales al demonio''- dijo el morocho- ''¡Tu no tuviste culpa de nada! _\- Blaise...no! _Pensó Thedore ''_-_Fueron los errores de tu padre. No debe importarte por que tu, no hiciste nada''.

'' ¡DE ESO MISMO ME CULPAN! ¡DE NO HACER NADA! - al final Draco perdió los nervios, y le gritó. Algunas personas pararon a su alrededor alucinadas y otros se giraron morbosamente a escuchar.

Theo contempló como Blasie estaba mirando fijamente y sin ningún temor a los ojos de un Draco, que respiraba rápidamente. Incluso su pálida piel se había puesto rosada de furia.

Sí... la reacción. Tras mucho tiempo. Unos segundos le bastaron. Lo consiguió.

La manera en que su amigo rubio gritó... esa manera de respirar, cómo si hubiera corrido una maratón de 80 km y por fin hubiese llegado a la meta. Sí. Lo tuvo claro en cuando vio que Zabinni sacaba el tema y lo confirmó cuando le vio su torcida sonrisa.

La madre de Draco, les escribió hace un mes, preocupada por ese mismo tema. De que si su hijo no quería salir para nada...que si no hablaba, que si se pasaba o un día en su cuarto echado en la cama, o entrenando por horas con la escoba. Qué solo le veía a la hora de comer y le contestaba con monosílabos...

No hablaba de su padre, no mostraba interés por la liga de Quiddich cosa que todos los veranos ni se perdía. Se había encerrado en una cáscara de hielo duro y espinas puntiagudas, dispuesto a herir al que intentase acercarse.

Narcisa tardó semanas en convencerlo para que volviera al colegio. Con lo tranquila que era ella, tuvo que gritarle que nadie de su familia dejó los estudios a medias, y que tenía que buscarse un nuevo rumbo en su vida.

Al final, no se sabe si por callarla o por que meditó secretamente de su futuro, Draco decidió volver, pero estuvo otras tantas semanas para intentar que fuese a comprar sus libros.

Hace 15 días, Cissi encontró a Draco llorando de rodillas en el salón. Ese mismo dónde habían asesinado y torturado a tantas personas. Ese fue el detonante. Les escribió para que lo sacaran de esa mansión y que le diera el aire. Tras días de insistir, consiguieron que saliera a tomar algo, pero seguía igual, sin hablar. Y su amigo morocho, intentaba pincharle para ver si reaccionaba.

Sinceramente, no pensaba que explotaría en un lugar tan público como la calle principal del Callejón Diagon. Era sorprendente. Alguna vez habían quedado él y Blaise a tomar algo y hablaban de cómo intentar hacerlo volver a ser el que era antes, serio, pero al fin y al cabo, divertido. Gastaba bromas, cuando criticaba a la gente lo hacía de una manera original que conseguía hacerles reír. Mujeriego...

_No quiero que me obligue Theo, pero si no veo otra solución, lo haré. Y estoy seguro... que con eso explotará. No me gustaría tener que llegar a ese extremo. _Esas palabras de Blaise escritas en una carta hace unos días, le retumbaron en su cabeza. A eso se refería, en meterle el dedo en la herida. Y vaya si lo había conseguido... había tocado hueso.

Le había dado donde más le dolía. La culpa.

Draco se sentía culpable e impotente... por todo lo que pasó en su casa, y que el no pudo hacer nada. Estaba herido en su orgullo, y se autollamaba cobarde en su interior. Castigándose día tras día. Sabía que lloró en los juzgados, en su interior rogaba que lo encerrasen, para poder limpiar su alma... pensando que merecía el castigo y así conseguiría redimirse.

Pobre diablo.

Nadie notaria lo sensible que podia llegar a ser Draco . Nadie, que no le conociera.

Y una de esas personas era Blaise Zabinni. Por eso sabía que con eso iba a reaccionar.

'' ¿Sabes lo que creo también? Que deberías echar un buen polvo. Busca un conejito que te alivie la ansiedad, creo que te irá bien.''- Blaise se giró aún con esa sonrisa torcida y se encaminó hacia la Librería. Dejando a un Draco con los ojos abiertos y aguados de la impresión.

A su alrededor la gente ya se había disipado.

Theo se tragó una risa y negó con la cabeza. Le puso la mano en el hombro para darle apoyo, pero el platinado la quitó negando con la cabeza. Sabía lo que quería decir eso : Tiene razón.

Y así sin decir nada, se puso a su lado y se encaminarion también hacia Flouris &amp; Bloots.

_Puto Zabinni...cómo las clavas. _Fue el pensamiento del moreno mientras habría la puerta de la famosa tienda de libros.

…..

Nunca, absolutamente jamás. Draco Malfoy se había quejado de no tener algo. Era hijo de un multimillonario, tenía una buena posición social en la escuela, era guapo, sacaba buenas notas, se le daba bien el deporte, las chicas hacían cola para estar con él, muchos le temían y le respetaban. Tenía una madre que le quería. Tenia una novia preciosa, que aunque la engañaba, ser una cabeza hueca narcicista y ser un matrimonio arreglado, era la envidia de la escuela. Sólo por ver la cara de rabia de muchos al verla pasar con ella colgada de su brazo, valía la pena caminar con esa tonta de su brazo. Tendría a ojos de todos la perfecta esposa, y de allí, surgiría el perfecto heredero.

Perfecta. Vida perfecta. Así describía la vida Draco...

Hace tres años y medio.

Ahora, era el hijo de un criminal ejecutado por crímenes de guerra, la sociedad le repugnaba, la gente ya no le respetaba,ya podía oír algún insulto por la calle mientras pasaba. Tenía una madre, que aunque le quisiera, también se había convertido en una sombra de lo que fue, delgada y pálida; Narcisa Malfoy había caído en una profunda soledad tras la muerte de su esposo. Tampoco tenía novia, y por lo tanto ni futura esposa ni futuro heredero. Obviamente tras la manera en que trató a Astoria la última vez ( su madre había intentado animarle trayéndole a la chica, pero él la trató de zorra cazafortunas), se habían roto todos los acuerdos matrimoniales que alguna vez le arregló su padre. Y la habían comprometido con el hijo de un magnate francés y la habían inscrito a Beauxbatons según tenía entendido. Bendito franchute, de la que le había librado...

¿Qué tenía ahora?

Seguía siendo guapo, multimillonario, y seguramente volvería a sacar buenas notas.

Su físico le serviría para ligarse a muchas, pero esas sólo le tragarían por su cuenta bancaria, por que por lo demás, lo admitía, no era un chico de carácter amable ni simpático. Y ahora con su pasado, tenía claro que algunas que le ponían ojitos por la calle, también iban tras su fortuna. Por que nadie en su sano juicio se aproximaría a él con lo bajo que había caído tras la guerra. Le servirían de florero. Para tenerlas en la cama, chulear de sus conquistas y luego, continuar el día a día.

Respecto al dinero, Draco sólo tenia ganas de coger un bidón de gasolina y de forma muggle incendiar su cámara de Gringotts.

Por que ese dinero era de su padre, y después de ver de la larga lista de asesinatos, secuestros, sobornos, torturas, amenazas y atentados contra la sociedad enumerados en su juicio, tuvo claro que ese dinero estaba también manchado de deshonra, sangre y vergüenza. Y por lo tanto, tampoco era fruto de nada. NADA.

Lo único que le quedaba era su inteligencia... la facilidad de sacar buenos resultados académicos. Era astuto, tenía muy buena memoria, un poder de deducción infalible, observador, y entendía las cosas a la primera. Tenía la mezcla perfecta para triunfar en los estudios.

Cuando su madre, le gritó que se buscase a un rumbo en la vida que ya no estaría tras las faldas de su papa... se enfureció, y fue cuando decidió volver a Hogwarts... y romperla en los EXTASIS, nadie podría decirle que ''por contactos'' había conseguido un empleo.

Tenía absolutamente presente, que tenía que olvidarse del Ministerio o de algún cargo público. Al menos aquí en Reino Unido. Por que ni aunque sacando todo extraordinarios en los ÉXTASIS, salvando una región de niños en peligro, o tener el mejor expediente de comportamiento ese último año le podría servir... no conseguiría nada. No aquí en Inglaterra al menos... las altas esferas se la tendrían jurada.

Por eso decidió volver, estudiar... y desaparecer. Eso es lo que haría. Se iría a su puta bola por el mundo un tiempo, y luego se iría a vivir a Estados Unidos.

Con buen historial escolar, y sin nadie que le conociera ni a él ni su pasado, se pelearían por contratarle. Pero aún no tenía claro lo que quería hacer. Incluso, aunque no lo creáis, no sabía si ir por el mundo muggle o mágico. Lo que sí que tenía claro es que fuese donde fuese, se esforzaría y terminaría siendo el jefe, de su trabajo y por lo tanto de su vida.

Sin tener que rendir cuentas a nadie.

Inmerso en sus pensamientos, se fue adentrando en la tienda y fue a la sección de Aritmncia para recoger su libro. Tan pronto como entró en ese pasillo encasillado por dos enormes estanterías lo vio.

Vio como el tiempo se paró enfrente suyo.

…...

En la sección de criaturas mágicas, Luna Lovegood tatareaba una canción mientras pasaba sus manos por los grandes y coloridos tomos. Tan absorta estaba en el tema, que chocó contra algo duro y cayó al suelo. Qué galleta se había pegado.

''¡Ay!'- se tocó la espalda.

'' ¡Lo siento...!''- miró hacia arriba encontrándose con los ojos azules acero de Nott.- ''¿Te encuentras bien, Lunática?''- le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

'' Gracias... y me llamo Luna, Theodore Nott''- le cogió la mano y sacudió su vestido.

Subió de nuevo su vista y sus ojitos violáceos volvieron a chocar con los de él. Nott sintió algo. Un escalofrío... algo, algo le hacía sentir como si esos ojos vieran a través de él. Y se sintió desnudo. Sus mejillas se calentaron.

El colmo fue cuando esa extraña chica, le cogió la mano.

'' Dime Theodore Nott... ¿sabes lo que son los nivaehels?''- le preguntó mirándolo con curiosidad, cómo si intentase leerlo.

Flipó. Esa es la palabra. ¿Los qué?

'' No''- solo pudo responder.

'' Son unos pequeños seres que habitan en las orejas de los magos, e indican cuando hay muchos que una persona está confudida... tu pareces tener muchos''-explicó ella con naturalidad.

_Pero,¿qué coño?_ Theo se asustó, definitivamente podía ver a través de él. ¿Es que leía las mentes? La voz de ella volvió a irrumpir sus pensamientos.

'' Hay un remedio para quitarlos. Tienes que saltar a la pata coja mientras sostienes con la boca una rama de valeriana.'' - se encogió de hombros-'' Si no te los quitas, a la larga se te meterán y luego te saldrán por la nariz. Si quieres puedo enseñarte, la valeriana está en la tienda de pociones de la esquina''.

Vale, definitivamente esa chica tenía su fama bien ganada. Pero aún así, porqué le entraban ganas de sonreír? Tal vez por la cara de ángel que le ponía y la inocencia que emanaba de su voz? Como si le hablara en serio... algo parecido a la ¿ternura? ¿Era eso lo que sentía?

Meneó la cabeza despejándose.

''N-no gracias Luna''.- sonrió Theo-.'' Tengo en casa, me los quitaré en cuando llegue''.

Ella se encogió de hombros.- ''Como quieras''

Otra vez, otra vez esa sonrisa...¿_Qué me está pasando?_

'' Eh sí... bueno''.- carraspeó el chico.- ''Nos vemos en Hogwarts, Luna'' – fue tan rápido el movimiento para coger el libro provocado por su nerviosismo que tiró algunos al suelo. Luego, desapareció de allí, sin rastro alguno.

Luna con su aire soñador, miró al suelo, y allí estaba. Lo recogió y dando saltitos se fue hacia el mostrador.

Estaba contenta, Theodore le había encontrado el libro que hacía mucho rato que buscaba.

…...

A unos diez metros, en el fondo del pasillo, sus ojos grises contemplaron la visión más perfecta que se había tirado a la cara en sus 19 años de vida.

Morena de piel, pelo largo rizado y castaño alocado, pero lo hacía ver gracioso. Unos pantalones cortos claros que apreciaba unas piernas, largas. Demasiado delgada para su gusto, pero al ser tan pequeña de estatura, lo hacía ver ideal. Todo en su sitio, y en proporción. Perfecta. Y eso que no le había visto la cara. ¿Quién sería?

Estaba en la sección de Aritmancia, por lo tanto, iría al colegio... pero él se habría acordado de esa chica. Seguro que si la habría visto en Hogwarts, en sus años verdes hubiese ido tras esas piernas.

_Deberías echar un buen polvo. Busca un conejito que te alivie la ansiedad, creo que te irá bien..._

Pero eso que tenía delante no era para un polvo, era para unos veinte o treinta.

¿Cuánto hacía que no estaba con una chica? Siendo exactos, 1 año que había terminado la guerra, los nueve del curso en que Voldemort estaba en el poder... Pfff des de Navidad de sexto año. Antes de ponerse en serio con la misión de Voldemort.

Y aunque no tenía la cabeza para eso... Influencia tal vez por cosas como que el señor Oscuro no le matase ni al él ni a su familia, y después los juicios... había extrañado el sexo.

En sus tiempos, tenía a tres chicas dispuestas casa semana, y ya ni digamos cuando empezó a anda con la arpía de Astoria.

Y la verdad es que últimamente estaba muy nervioso... con una tensión que no se quitaba.

_Falta de carne amigo_ otra vez la voz de ese parlanchín. Parecía su conciencia.

Blaise tenía razón, y tenía que aliviarse también en ese sentido, y quitarse ese mal humor de encima.

¿No perdía nada verdad?

La chica estaba de puntillas intentando alcanzar un libro, con nulos resultados, y allí Draco vio su oportunidad.

No tardó ni cinco segundos en acercarse coger el libro, y tendérselo a la chica que seguía de espaldas.

''¿Señorita? su libro...''- puso su voz en un tono sensual. Sabía de sobras que ellas no se resistían a ese timbre.

Completamente encandilada por esa voz, Hermione Jean Granger se dio la vuelta para agradecer el gesto.

Eso Draco, si que no se lo esperaba. No olvidaría JAMÁS esos ojos marrones oscuros.

'' ¿Granger?'' - Era demasiado bonito para ser verdad... que ironía. Le dio risa incluso.

Hermione no entendía nada.- ''¿Se puede saber qué te hace tanta gracia?''- meneó la cara.

El rubio negó.- ''Simplemente, ironías de la vida.'' - la miró de arriba a abajo. Si...- ''Qué bien te ha tratado la postguerra..''.- comentó para ponerla nerviosa. De buena tinta sabía lo inocente que era ella, no en vano había estudiado en la misma clase que ella 6 años... además se le notaba a la legua que casi tiembla con su voz al principio. Decidió divertirse un poco y chincharla.

Hermione le quitó el libro de las manos alarmada.- '`¿Qué dices?''- murmuró y se encaminó por el pasillo hacia el mostrador para pagarlo.

El rubio miró por dónde se había ido y cogió el mismo ejemplar que el de ella de la estantería. La alcanzó enseguida.

''Dicen por ahí, que es de bien nacidos es ser agradecidos...'' - dijo poniéndose a su lado.

''Gracias por ayudarme con el libro, Malfoy'' - dijo con voz ya más tranquila. Pero Malfoy a su lado, caminando... qué raro...

'' Entonces, vuelves a esa excusa de colegio''- confirmó el slytherin.

'' Obviamente.. igual que tú.''- llegaron a la cola. Y se le quedó mirando. Estaba muy cambiado la verdad... más alto, y más sano. La última visión de él, con el pelo rebuelto, ojeroso, delgado y sucio en el salón con su familia, no era la mejor. Draco Malfoy nunca le había parecido guapo, cuando sus amigas comentaban, ella salía con que era un idiota integral, por sus insultos. Había diferentes tipo de hombres para ella : Feos, normales, atractivos, y guapos... y Malfoy, definitivamente era atractivo. Ese hombre que te llama la atención , pero que tiene también algún defecto físico. Para las demás, era guapísimo, el dios de nosequé, buenorro, perfecto... físicamente hablando. Pero ella misma podría decir algunos defectos de su cuerpo. Era un tipo que de todos los sentidos, se podría considerar interesante, para ella. - '' Yo también necesito mis EXTASIS''

'' A ti no te los pedirán, Granger''- le dijo Malfoy.

'' Lo sé, pero quiero terminar mis estudios, y pasaba de irme a perseguir prófugos como Harry y Ron. Creo que ya he tenido bastantes magos oscuros en una vida. - suspiró.- Lo que hicimos, fue por el bien de todos, no por conseguirme un trabajo por la cara. Quiero ganármelo por que me lo merezco, y por lo que he trabajado. Hemos luchado para tener igualdad todos y no sería justo que yo por mi nombre alcanzara algo cuando puede que haya alguien disputando ese puesto y se esté esforzando más o igual que yo. Entiendes? '' - sonrió.

'' No sabes cuánto'' – le dijo mirándola intensamente. Luego sonrió de lado.- ''Entonces, ¿ No estás de acuerdo con los puestos de trabajo de San Potty y cabeza zanahoria?''

''No los llames así, Malfoy.''- respondió la castaña duramente.- ''También luchamos para que hubiese libertad, en la que cada uno hace lo que quiera y que cada uno pensara lo que quisiera. Ya les expuse mi opinión a ellos.''- se encogió de hombros.- ''Y ellos hicieron lo que pensaron que era mejor para ellos''

'' Hombre para unas personas que precisamente no tuviesen fama de trabajadores en el colegio, se encuentren en bandeja con el trabajo dónde tienes que sacar mejores notes en los EXTASIS, y ellos lo tienen sin nada...''- rodó los ojos- '' Creo que hasta un lumbreras como Goyle lo tendría claro.'' - ironizó sacando una sonrisa de lado por parte de la gryffindor.- '' Pero luego siempre está la excepción que confirma la regla''- la miró con una ceja alzada y Hermione rió poniendo los ojos en blanco. Y él puso una mueca parecida a otra sonrisa. Hacia tiempo que no estaba tan relajado.

Por un momento Hermione quedó tan idiotizada por esos ojos, que ni se dio cuenta de que la cola ya se había terminado. Draco movió la cabeza divertido indicando que avanzara para pagar.

Susurró un gracias al vendedor, todavía avergonzada por haberse quedado mirando como un cachorro al rubio y se quedó parada en la puerta, esperando a sus amigas. Malfoy volvió a avanzar hacia ella con una sonrisa traviesa. Antes de que le diera tiempo a burlarse de su embobamiento, decidió sacar un tema.

''Bueno, ¿y tu? '' - le preguntó- '' Tampoco es que necesites trabajar Malfoy, ¿para qué vuelves?''

El rubio endureció su rostro.- '' Los Malfoy no dejan su expediente académico a medias, Granger. Además... sí que pienso trabajar. Y necesito los EXTASIS para largarme de aquí.''

'' ¿Marcharte?''- se extrañó ella.

''Si Granger, te vas a librar de mi definitivamente. Me ire a Am...''

No le dio tiempo a terminar de oír la frase por que Ginny, salió disparada hacia ella cómo alma que lleva el diablo y la sacó fuera de la tienda.

Se giró hacia su amiga frenándola.- '' Ginny, ¿quieres parar de una vez?'' - se soltó enfadada y se frotó el brazo adolorido. '' Se puede saber qué mosca te ha picado?''

'' Una mosca no, una cucaracha...''- dijo ella respirando hondo.-'' La cotilla de Skeeter me ha acorralado literalmente en la sección de Quiddich y me ha empezado a hacer preguntas sobre mi relación con Harry. He tenido que salir por patas.''

Hermione asintió entendiéndola... esa Skeeter era una víbora.

''¿Y tú? ¿Qué hacias con Malfoy? ''- le preguntó alzando una ceja pelirroja.

''Charlaba''- dijo ella simplemente.

'' ¿Des de cuando charlas con Malfoy?''- seguía mirándola como si tuviera tres cabezas.

'' Vamos Ginny, la guerra ha terminado. Enterremos el hacha. Además era una conversación simple.. nada más.''- la tranquilizó.

Ginny asintió, aunque sin estar muy segura del todo y se dio cuenta de algo.- ''¿Y Luna?'' - miró hacia un lado.

La castaña señaló hacia un respaldo de un escaparate. Allí estaba su amiga sentada con el libro abierto y otra pila a su lado. Se acercaron y la rubia les sonrió levantándose. - ''¿Y tus libros, Hermione?'' - le preguntó.

-'' Hechizo de extensión indetectable.''- dijo en tono de marisabidilla provocando una sonrisa por parte de Luna y los ojos en blanco por parte de Ginny.

''Bueno, es casi la una, ¿vamos a comer algo?''- dijo la hermana menor de los Weasley mirando su reloj de pulsera.

''Cómo? Hay chicas, mi madre me mata, ¡ quedamos a y media! ¡Tengo que irme!'' - las abrazó y les dio un beso a cada una antes de partir.

''¡Te escribimos para quedar en el andén!''- le grito Ginny.

No contestó, empezó a caminar maldiciendo su suerte. Había gente y eso le impedía correr. Pero bueno, habría llegado tarde igualmente.

Al volver a pasar por la Librería, vio como Malfoy salía de ella con Zabinni y Nott. Y parecía que le ricriminaba algo al morocho, por que este hacia meneos con las manos bastante exagerados.

En un instante mientras pasar de largo, el rubio se dio cuenta de su presencia, y... antes de perderse completamente entre la muchedumbre vio en los ojos grises de Malfoy una mirada... que no sabría cómo interpretar.

**Si. Ha habido más presencia de Draco y de Hermione, pero solamente por que Theo, lo he pintado un poco seco, y cerrado, pero se irá abriendo más con Luna de verdad! Blaise como podéis ver, es un gran amigo, y muy alocado.. pero ún tardará en encontrar a alguien que le haga sentar esa cabecita loca que tiene ( unos cuántos capítulos digo) , pero tranquilidad, que cómo os he dicho, tendrá ,mucha presencia en la historia. Por parte de Ginny, veremos algún que otro momento amoroso con Harry, pero como él no irá a Hogwarts, saldrá en momentos puntuales, igual que Ron. **

**Bueno, hasta aquí. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado! **

**Muchas gracias. Hasta la próxima!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Buenaaas! Aquí os traigo otro capitulo de la historia. Estamos en verano y pasa lo que pasa, que estás unos días en que desconectas un poco. Mis vacaciones, están siendo perfectas. En todos los sentidos. **

**Pero tranquis, que la historia está terminada y no habrá mucho retraso entre las publicaciones. **

**Trata sobre la llegada a un nuevo Hogwarts. Veremos algún destello de Luna y Theodor. Sed pacientes, que Theo es muy cerrado y tímido. Y Ginny hablará de la boda con Harry. Más o menos este es el resumen. **

**Un pequeño aporte. SIEMPRE describiré la ropa que llevan los personajes. Me encanta la moda, y sobre todo que los personajes salgan bien descritos. **

**Espero que os guste! **

**Capítulo 3: Vuelta al hogar.**

El día uno de septiembre, entre los dos andenes 9 y 10 de la estación King's Kross, todos los muggles de Londres ignoraban el despliegue que se formaba a su alrededor. Inmersos en sus rutinas y problemas diarios, no eran conscientes de todo lo que ocurría discretamente oculto en sus narices.

Ese día, tras un año de duelo por las víctimas en Batalla de Hogwarts, el colegio volvió a mandar sus cartas para que los alumnos volviesen a sus estudios. Y ese, era el día citado para partir hacia la el castillo.

El majestuoso tren humeante aguardaba a los jóvenes estudiantes que se abrazaban fuertemente a sus padres y añorados amigos. Mientras que los empleados no daban a basto para poder cargar los baúles y mascotas.

La barrera se volvió a abrir y una Hermione acalorada por llegar casi tarde empezó a caminar rápido intentando esquivar a la multitud.

Llevaba en sus brazos a su gato naranja Crookshaks, y tiraba de su gran baúl marrón.

Iba tan deprisa que ni se daba cuenta que la gente la miraba y señalaba. La heroína, gritaban unos, la amiga de Harry Potter, decían otros. Algunos silbidos indiscretos mirando lo bien que le quedaban esos pitillos claros y con pequeños rotos en los muslos. Junto a ellos unos tirantes largos naranja desteñidos, y unas converse negras. En su muñeca, residía la redecilla para ocultar lo que todos sabían, pero le daba igual. El pelo como siempre suelto y enredado, ondulaba a su rápido paso.

Pero ella, ignoraba todo. Tenía que ir al tercer vagón y esperar en el primer compartimento a Luna y Ginny. Si estuviese ocupado, buscarían otro.

Lanzó un suspiro entregando su baúl al encargado, y subió al tren mirando con una sonrisa nostálgica los lloros de algunos padres por tener que dejar ir a sus pequeños. Los suyos tenían trabajo y se habían despedido de ella en casa.

Se paró frente al compartimento citado y hizo una mueca al encontrarlo con la cortina bajada. Ya estaba ocupado. Acarició a su desaliñado gato respirando hondo. ¿Dónde estaban esas dos? Si no se apuraban, ¡llegarían tarde! La última vez que miró la hora, marcaba menos cuarto...

'' Hermione!''- la voz de Luna le hizo girar la cabeza a la derecha y allí encontró a su graciosa amiga con unos pantalones rosa largos y una camiseta de color azul lavanda arrugada, con flores y de manga corta ancha. Sus pies estaban decorados con unas bailarinas blancas. Su largo pelo estaba recogido en una trenza. Llegó hacia ella y acarició a su gato.

'' Hola Luna''-le sonrió la castaña.'' Ya está ocupado, tendremos que buscar otro''- señaló el compartimento con la cabeza.

''No hay problema''- dijo como siempre tranquila.-'' Qué, ¿nerviosa por volver?''

''Estoy histérica. Cómo si voviese a empezar primer curso''- dijo Hermione contenta.- ''Tengo ganas de clases, de biblioteca, de ver a Seamus, a Dean, a Hagrid... pff.. parece que ha pasado una eternidad...''

'' Sí, parece mentira que haya pasado el tiempo tan despacio. ¡Sólo ha sido un año!''- asintió la ravenclaw.- ''Bueno en tu caso fueron dos, pero créeme no te perdiste nada. Fue horrible.- bufó negando con la cabeza recordando a los Carrow.

'' Olvidado. Ganamos.'' - dijo la leona- Eso es lo que nos tiene que importar. Aunque se me va a hacer muy raro no tener a ellos aquí...''- sonrió con nostalgia refiriéndose a Harry y Ron. Hablando de Harry...-'' Por cierto, ¿y Ginny?'' preguntó Hermione volviendo a mirar por todo.

''Está abajo, despidiéndose''- explicó la rubia todavía centrada en la mascota de la leona.

''¿Harry está aquí?''- la castaña se emocionó.

''Así, es... y está muy alto y musculoso.''- rió Luna.- '' Reconozco que el entrenamiento de auror le ha sentado muy bien. Le he encontrado más varonil''.

Dios. Hacía mucho que no le veía.- '' ¡Uy! Pues voy a ver si le pillo.''- hizo ademán de entregarle a Crooksanks. Pero la ravenclaw la frenó.

''Déjalo. No hay tiempo, el pitido sonará en cualquier momento''.- Hermione se sintió desilusionada y la intentó animar.- ''No pasa nada, si les verías en plan dramático y en modo ventosa por no poder verse durante meses...''.

Ambas rieron fuertemente imaginándose la imagen. Pero la risa se les talló porque la puerta del compartimento se abrió de sopetón.

'' ¿Qué tiene que hacer uno para conseguir algo de tranquilidad en este maldito tren?!''- Draco Malfoy, todo de negro y algo despeinado se encontraba mirándolas enfadado. Luego torció su sonrisa diabólicamente al ver quiénes eran. - ''Vaya vaya, la loca y la ratita de biblioteca''- chascó la lengua-''Debí de suponerlo. Esas voces de pito no las tienes cualquiera''.

Por encima de sus hombros se asomaron Blaise y Theo. El primero con camisa gris y tejanos y el segundo con el uniforme de Hogwarts ya puesto.

Hermione frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué las increpaba? Hace unos días parecía tranquilo en la tienda. Incluso amable. No era para tanto. No hacía ni cinco minutos que estaban allí, y sólo hablaban habían reído un poco.

¿Así que volvíamos al hurón malhumorado toca pelotas? Muy bien.

''¿Por qué no te tiras por la ventana?'' - le respondió la chica venenosamente.

'' Hazlo tú Granger, pero hazlo con el tren en marcha.''- se la devolvió el rubio.

''Hola Theodore Nott- dijo Luna dulcemente. Theo susurró un ''_Qué tal'' _muy bajito.

Apenas se oyó. Y se sonrojó. Cosa que se dio cuenta Zabinni, que se rió por lo bajo y le dio un golpe en las costillas con el codo. Para mayor cachondeo suyo, Theo casi se atraganta de la vergüenza. ¿Pues si que le gustaba Lunita no?

'' Mira...''-continuó Draco escaneando a la castaña de arriba a abajo.-'' No tengo porqué aguantar a dos niñas que se dedican a cotorrear por el tren.''- entonces entrecerró los ojos- '' Y menos el hedor que desprende una de ellas''.- Cagada. Blaise abrió los ojos como platos.¿ _Qué hace este imbécil?_. Tras eso, vio la cara en shock de Hermione. Sintió un poco de culpa, pero no iba a disculparse. No. Cerró la puerta fuertemente.

Hermione asintió. Vale. Le había quedado claro.

'' No te preocupes Hermione... hueles muy bien''- dijo dulcemente Luna.

La castaña sonrió con tristeza. - '' No lo ha dicho por eso, y lo sabes...''- miró su guante de redecilla. Su ojo soltó una lágrima.- ''Por qué me ha tratado así? En la Librería parecía estar más tranquilo. Nos picamos, pero era en son de paz, incluso me-me divertí con él... ¿Por qué me ha dicho eso otra vez? ''- Negó la cabeza con pesar. Creyó por unos días que...

Su amiga le acarició la muñeca y le subió la barbilla para que la mirara.- ''Porque es Draco Malfoy , Hermione. No dejes que te afecte.''- luego le quitó la segunda lágrima.- '' No tiene credibilidad después de haber estado en el bando perdedor''- Hermione la miró sorprendida por ver hablar a ella así.-'' No tienes que recular frente a un estúpido que siguió a un mestizo que quería imponer la pureza de la sangre''- alzó una ceja ante lo absurdo y provocó la risa de Hermione. Sí, la verdad es que era irónico. Pero aún así dolía. La abrazó.

''Gracias Luna. Te quiero''- La besó la mejilla y Crookshaks se quejó por estar tan apretado. Se separaron y Hermione besó a su mascota y le acarició con cariño.

'' ¡Hey vosotras dos!¿Qué esperáis?''

Se giraron y se encontraron con Ginny vestida con un mono de falda tejano y camisa rosa fluor. Llevaba unos chancletes negros. '' Si os quedáis tanto rato de pie os saldrán varices'''- Ginny las hizo poner los ojos en blanco con ese comentario.

'' Pues te esperábamos a ti Pelirroja.'' - empezaron a andar hacia ella.

'' Este está vacío vamos''- se perdió por la puerta.

Por el camino Luna se sacó sus enormes gafas luminosas de captar nargles. Hermione la miró divertida. Ya empezaba.

'' Ginny, tienes la cabeza llena''- comentó la chica ravenclaw en el compartimento.

'' Luna, quítate eso, me das miedo''.

Y la puerta se cerró entre risas.

…...

Theodore pasaba las páginas del Profeta tranquilo, ajeno a los berridos que soltaba Draco. Blaise comía golosinas mientras miraba flipado al rubio. Habían esuchado toda la conversación entre las chicas.

''Oye, no crees que deberíamos decirle algo? Lleva más de diez minutos rojo cómo un tomate.''- le susurró el morocho.

'' Déjalo, sí se desahoga''- le contestó sin mirarle pasando la página.

''Pero quién se cree esa loca para opinar sobre mí?!''- ladró Draco-'' Si vive en un mundo de criaturas invisibles!''- bufó- '' ¡YO, COBARDE! Si no me dejaron elegir... ¡era yo o mi familia!''- estaba muy alterado- ''Se van a enterar... ya verán. Sobre todo esa Granger, que viene muy creída''.-juró cruzando los brazos.- ''Se va a enterar de quién soy yo. Ya verá si soy cobarde o si tengo credibilidad''

Levantaron la cabeza a la vez y miraron a Malfoy. Tenía _La sonrisa.. _Esa que tenia cuando planeaba algo y en su consecuencia... siempre había víctimas voluntaria o involuntariamente.

'' ¿Qué estás tramando Draco?'' - le preguntó Blaise a su amigo. No le gustaba, no le gustaba nada eso. Y además ellos siempre terminaban en medio. Voluntaria o involuntariamente.

''Dame 3 meses, y lo verás''- dio una cabezada decidido y miró por la ventana.

Blaise frunció el ceño _No será capaz..._. Se fijó en que Theodore alzaba una ceja morena y luego reía. Cerró el profeta y negó con la cabeza acomodándose en el asiento.

'' ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia, Nott?''' – le increpó el rubio.

''Se lo que planeas, y te aconsejo que lo dejes ir. Harás el ridículo.''- sonrió con suficiencia.

Al parecer Theo también se había dado cuenta de lo que planeaba su mejor amigo. Él sólo con ver los primeros gritos ya sabía que saldría con un plan absurdo cómo ese. Era tan... estúpido, típico... Decidió hacerse el tonto y hacer la pregunta de la que ya sabían la respuesta.

'' ¿Draco, no me dirás, que estás planeando ligarte a Granger, utilizarla, y luego dejarla?''

Draco lo miró fijo. ''Sí. Y la dejaré en ridículo por creerse tanto. Y a esa chiflada que se prepare, por que también tendré algo para ella. Nadie me deja a la altura de haba en mis narices''.

Allí Theodore se enfadó un poco. '' Si lo que intentas es volcar todas tus frustraciones con la sociedad sobre esas dos, te recomiendo que compres una pelota blanda para apretar. Por que ellas lo han hecho tranquilas, y sin creer que te escuchaban. En Hogwarts, te espera algún que otro grito en la cara, e incluso peleas.- vaticinó- ''Además justificar lo injustificable es de cobardes. Y gilipollas''.

'' Encima te atreves a insultarme tú también!''- se levantó e hizo ademán de tirarse encima.

Quedó quieto con sólo una mano, tranquila y quieta sobre su diafragma. Frenandolo al instante. Blaise. Que lo miraba impasible.

'' ¿Ves lo que te dije, Draco?- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos- ''Necesitas desahogarte. _Físicamente. _Es normal que te guste, es preciosa.''-asintió.- ''A nosotros no tienes que ponernos escusas. Si te gusta, ve a por ella''.

''¿QUÉ?!''- alucinó Malfoy.

''Déjalo. ¿No ves que a quién intenta justificarse es a sí mismo?'' - dijo Theodore mirándolo con una sonrisa.- '' Ese plan tuyo de autoasilarte en venganza te va a estallar en la cara''.

'' ¿Y me dices tú lo que he de hacer? Que te pones cómo un ratón nervioso cuando está esa loca? ''- le pichó el rubio.

'' No tengo que dar explicaciones. Es... mona.''- dijo con suficiencia. - '' Pero a diferencia que tú lo admito. Ante mí y ante vosotros. Tú te estás justificando cómo ligarte a una chica que te gusta des de hace años. Años que la has pasado ridiculizandola''- rió con crueldad.- ''De verdad crees que después de todo lo que le has hecho, va a dejar que te le acerques? Ts. El día de la tienda- le leyó los pensamientos.- estabais bien, incluso te vi sonreír, algo que hacia mucho que no veía hacerte. Sé un hombre, ¡y admite que te mola des de tercero!''

'' ¡NO!'' - grito. Volvió a ponerse rojo. Blaise suspiró.

'' Basta''- dijo muy tranquilo. No se le oyó.

'' Te va a pesar eso que vas a hacer. Además está enamorada de Weasley- disfruto al ver desconcierto en los ojos de Draco- ''¿Ah, que no lo sabías? ¡Pues mira! ¡Tengo una idea! Podrías teñirte de pelirrojo. Harías menos el ridículo que si vas en plan casanova con ella...''- dijo mordaz el moreno.

'' Suficiente''- Volvió a decir Blaise. Esta vez más alto. Pero ignorado nuevamente.

'' Por lo menos yo no me pongo rojo como las niñas de 12 años.'' - dijo sonriendo.- ''Si tanto te gusta, puedo comprarte unas gafas iguales que las de ella Theo. Iréis en busca de Snorckaks con cuernos arrugados por países de gnomos y dragones. Qué tierno...''

'' ¡BUENO YA ESTA BIEEEEEEN!'' gritó Blaise Zabinni. Respiraba rápido y les miraba pasando de uno a otro. '' Ya está bien''.- asintió.- ¿Os estáis esuchando? DOS AMIGOS DE CUNA, PELEANDO POR UNA GILIPUERTEZ. EL PRIMER DÍA DE CLASSE! POR DOS TÍAS CONSIDERADAS EL ENEMIGO HACE NO MÁS DE AÑO Y MEDIO. DOS TIAS QUE SE HAN VUELTO MUY GUAPAS, CIERTO. PERO DOS TÍAS BUENAS NO ES RAZÓN SUFICIENTE PARA UNA PELEA ENTRE AMIGOS DE TODA LA VIDA. SI OS GUSTASE A LAS DOS LA MISMA, TODAVÍA ENTENDERÍA UN POCO DE COMPETITIVIDAD, PERO A CADA UNO LE GUSTA UNA!- gritó- NO ES NECESARIO MONTAR UNA ESCENA POR ESTO. ESTA SITUACIÓN ES LAMENTABLE. Y RIDÍCULA. QUE CADA UNO HAGA LO QUE LE DE LA GANA.¡ LUEGO CADA UNO TENDRÁ LO QUE SE MEREZCA! ¡PERO NO VOLVÁIS A DISCUTIR POR UN TEMA TAN ABSURDO! SOYS ADULTOS... Y YO ESTOY EN MEDIO. Y ME HACÉIS DAÑO POR QUE NO PUEDO ELEGIR ENTRE LOS DOS! - dijo duramente.

''A mi Granger no me gusta''- dijo Draco mirándolo asustado. Dios... Blaise enfadado.

''ME DA ABSOLUTAMENTE IGUAL. ''- le dijo tranquilo.-''Haz lo que te de la gana Draco. Theo ha manifestado que no te saldrá bien tu táctica empleada y te ha dicho su OPINIÓN. Cada uno tiene la suya. Y tú te le has lanzado a la yugular.- Theodore sonrió al ver que Blaise le daba la razón''- Espera, espera, que tengo para ti también...''- sonrió.-'' Y tu, no tienes derecho a llamarle gilipollas. Si quiere ir a por ella, que vaya cómo a él le parezca. Ya es mayorcito para hacer lo que el crea. _Sea la decisión correcta o no''-_dijo decidido.- ''¿Entendido?''- silencio-'' ¿ENTENDIDO? ''

'' Entendido, Blaise''- dijeron a la vez.

'' Pedidme perdón por meterme en medio''- dijo con suficiencia.

'' Perdón por meterte en medio Blaise''- dijeron a la vez rodando los ojos.

''Ahora daos un besito y todos contentos''- sonrió como un pequeño.

'' Venga ya/Vete a paseo''- volvieron a hablar sincronizados. Se miraron, y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. De pronto, cayeron en la escenita que habían montado y escupieron la risa.

Blaise empezó a reír también con ellos, luego orgulloso vio como Theo le tendía la mano a Draco en son de paz y Draco negando con la cabeza le murmuró un _Olvidado_.

El resto del viaje hacia Hogwarts siguió como si nada hubiese pasado.

…...

Nadie hubiese dicho, que hace un 1 año y tres meses al castillo de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería le faltaría una torre, los pasillos infestados de piedras y escombros, y las clases carbonizadas por el fuego. Los cadáveres y heridos inundaban el lugar, acompañados de gritos, llantos y maldiciones. Un auténtico apocalípsis.

Ahora, todo estaba cómo si nada hubiese cambiado. Completamente igual. Hermione, miraba el techo del Gran Comedor lleno de velas y visualizando el cielo estrellado sobre ellas. De repente se sintió como si volviese a estar en primer año contemplándolo por primera vez. Explicando que sólo era un simple hechizo a una compañera mientras avanzaban por el pasillo, esperando ser seleccionados. Igual que los asustadizos niños de primero que aguardaban su nombre desùés del correcto discurso de la directora Minerva MC Gonagall.

Recordaba cómo sus compañeros de Griffindor estaban igual o más nerviosos que ella. Pequeños e inexpertos. Hoy, se habían convertido en todo unos hombres, y por así decirlo, curtidos en batallas. Neville estaba sentado al lado de Seamus y Dean. Los tres, mucho más altos de lo que recordaba, musculosos, y se había sorprendido al ver a los dos últimos con barbilla de dos días. La verdad es que estaban estupendos. Este año causarían furor. Mucho más después que hubiese corrido la voz de que ellos formaron parte del ejército de Dumbeldore en Hogwarts.

De todos los miembros de ese club, sólo faltaban Harry, Ron, George y desgraciadamente Fred y Colin Creevey. Antes de entrar en el , vio un muro de fotos mágicas de todos los alumnos del castillo que dieron su vida por la libertad. Y se puso triste al verlos. Más que nada, por que los había conocido y fueron personas muy alegres y divertidas.

Le había sorprendido mucho la presencia de Cho Chang en Hogwarts, por que era un año mayor que ella, y ya tendría que haber acabado. Estaba allí pegada a Michael Corner. Aún seguían? Se extrañó por lo faldillero que era él... aunque sabiendo lo que ella sufrió con todo lo de Cedric, se alegraba también que hubiese encontrado la estabilidad. Luna le saludó des de la mesa, e hizo una forma de vela con las manos al notar que estos dos empezaron a besarse pegajosamente a su lado. Le entró la risa.

'' ¿Que te hace tanta gracia?''- le preguntó Ginny.

''Nada. Luna , que se estresa al ver tanto intercambio de saliva''- dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

Ginny rió con ella al girarse y verlo también.- '' ¡Me acabo de acordad de algo!''- se giró super deprisa asustando a la castaña.- ''¡ La boda!''- dijo susurrando con cara de locura.

A Hermione le salió una gotita. - '' Ya, Ginny. Es en junio. ¿Necesitas algo?''- le preguntó sonriendo de lado.

'' No no, tengo muuuchas novedades''- dijo negándo con la cabeza.

'' ¿Y por qué no nos lo has contado en el tren?''- preguntó frunciendo el ceño- '' Teníamos más intimidad. Tendremos que tener cuidado con lo que decimos. Si se entera alguien ajeno y lo cuenta por ahí, será el bombazo del siglo.

'' Por que no salió el tema, con lo de tu estancia en Australia, mis hermanos, y el padre de Luna.''- hizo un mohín.- ''Si tanto te preocupa, haz un muffliato para las dos con tu flamante varita nueva y asunto solucionado''- engogió los hombros.

'' ¿Y no crees que alguien sospechará si nos ve mover la boca y no oir ni un sonido?''- dijo sardónicamente.

'' Igualmente nos hemos sentado bastante apartadas. Vengaaaaa''- juntó las manos.- ''Rita Skeeter se presentaria aquí en el castillo. ''

Hermione suspiró y sacó su varita nueva.

El día que fueron a comprar, se les fue el santo al cielo y tuvo que volver al día siguiente a buscarla. Se puso muy contenta cuando nada más entrar vió que Olivander ya tenía una cajita preparada y se la dio gratis. Dijo que estaba esperándola. La había hecho exclusivamente para ella en el exilio, y que era igualmente a la anterior.

Murmuró el encantamiento por lo bajo y se quedó mirando alrededor. No se oía nada. Parecía que estuviesen solas. No el sonido de los cubiertos. Nada.

'' Bueno, ahora que tenemos paz. Podemos empezar''- dijo Ginny.- ''Luna ya está al tanto de todo lo que te voy a decir.''- sonrió radiante.- '' Adivina, dónde será la boda?''

Hermione encogió los hombros.- '' No sé. ¿En la Madriguera?''

Ginny chasqueó la lengua dos veces.-'' EN HOGWARTS''- vio la cara de alucine de Hermione y rió- ''Harry le escribió una carta a Mc Gonagall hace unos días, y ella le dijo que sería todo un honorser la anfitriona. Que se encargaría del banquete y todo lo demás.- asintió.- '' Será a las seis de la tarde, en los jardines... y una cena también al aire libre.''- suspiró soñadora.- ''¿Te imaginas? Con los prados verdes del verano, el atardecer y la noche estrellada con el paisaje del castillo?''

'' La verdad es que es perfecto Ginny. Me encanta la idea...'' dijo la castaña satisfecha.- ''Pero, si es en verano, ¿nos tocará volver a hacer el viaje? Por que en Hogwarts...

'' No se puede aparecerse'' – terminó por ella.- '' No te preocupes por ello. No tendremos que volver a venir. Cómo también muchos alumnos como Seamus, Dean, Neville estarán, determinamos que será dos días después de terminar el curso. Nos quedaremos tres noches más y luego volveremos. Junto con los invitados que también pasarán la noche aquí. Los que vienen de fuera tendrán un tren preparado y carrozas para ellos. La idea fue de Harry. ¿A que es genial?''

'' Y muy cómodo para todos la verdad.''- asintió ella.- '' Menudo follón se han ahorrado tus padres de organizar la boda en casa. Y más con la repercusión que tendrá... No digo que no sea bonita vuestra casa. Pero Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro del mundo, los paparazzis y cuirosos ni se acercarán en 30 km.''- comentó ella.

'' Sí, eso sí...''- comentó ella. Luego puso cara de horror. Hermione la miró mientras bebía agua.

'' Ginny, ¿qué pasa?''- la miró seria.- ''No me asustes...''

'' Mis padres...''- sólo comentó con voz grabe.

'' Pelirroja es normal que estén un poco alterados... Eres muy joven, pero al final entenderán lo que quieres a Harry.''- razonó ella.-'' A ningún padre le gusta que su hijo se vaya de casa. Pero con todo lo que ha pasado, es normal que Harry quiera empezar una familia.''

'' No es eso''- la cortó Ginny.- ''Es que, es que... N-no tienen ni idea.''

'' ¿Ni idea?''- alzó una ceja.- ''¿De qué? ¿De que la boda será en Hogwarts? Si se pondrán muy contentos por volver! Y más al verlo todo nuevo, por que la última imagen que tienen del castillo...''- negó con la cabeza.

'' ¡NO NO!''- gritó la pelirroja.- De nada. No tienen idea de NADA. Ni de la boda, ni de Grimauld Place... A los únicos sois tú, Bill, Flema, Luna y Mc Gonnagall.

Hermione se quedó muerta. ¡A ver, a ver...!

'' Ginebra Molly Weasley...''- le temblo la voz.- '' ¿Te casas en 9 meses, con el héroe más importante de la historia contemporánea de la Magia Y TUS PADRES NO LO SABEN?! ¿Y ya tienes el sitio, los invitados y todo?!''- negó con desacuerdo-'' ¡ESTÁS LOCA?! ¡Molly te crucifica boca abajo cuando se entere! Hace un año que Harry te lo pidió. ¿Y no has tenido un MÍSERO momento para comentárselo? ¿Ni Ron tampoco lo sabe siendo el mejor amigo de Harry?- vio a la pelirroja negar con pesar.- ''Joder, vamos a morir todos.''- declaró.

'' Es que, tú no sabes lo mal que ha estado todo des de la muerte de Fred. Tengo miedo de su reacción. Mis padres, perder a otro hijo en tan poco margen... no sé cómo se lo tomarán. Tu y Bill seréis los padrinos. Es normal que lo sepáis. Luna es una de mis mejores amigas, y Fleur será la modista. ''

'' ¿Y Ronald?''- preguntó Hermione con enfado.

''Ya sabes que nunca le ha gustado que esté con su mejor amigo.''- dijo Ginny.- '' Harry, tiene pensado en decirlo en la cena navideña. Y pedirle a mi padre mi mano''- sonrió.-'' Se lo diré, pero queríamos hacerlo de otra manera. Anda, no me juzgues, Bill también está irascible conmigo por eso.''.

'' Y tiene razón. No son formas Ginny. Tendréis que explicarles que lleváis tiempo planeando a sus espaldas. ¿Sabes lo incómodo que será para Bill y Fleur que lo sabían, estar en medio?''- explicó Hermione.- '' Me parece estupendo lo de que le pida la mano a tu padre, pero esto, se tendría que haber hecho en la Navidad pasada. .- se pasó los dedos por el puente de la nariz y suspiró derrotada. No hacía falta echarle la charla. Molly Weasley se encargaría de darle la bronca del siglo.- Aunque más vale tarde que nunca.''

Su amiga se alzó para abrazarla fuerte encima de la mesa. _Ya ya..._Le decía ella entre risas.

A lo lejos, mientras ocurría toda la conversación, Hermione Granger ignoraba que estaba siendo sumamente estudiada por unos ojos grises.

Sus gestos faciales, la forma de mover la boca para vocalizar. Cómo se achinaban sus ojos al reír, sus dientes blancos. Sus manos pequeñas que acompañaban sus enfatizaciones. La manera de alzar esa ceja perfectamente delineada. El gesto de las mujeres de apartar el pelo de la cara con un movimento de cabeza.. Todo. TODO parecía perfecto en ella. Es que no tenía ni una pega esa renaquaja o qué?

Y no era el único que lo había notado, veía cómo muchos alumnos, la miraban alzando la cabeza descaradamente y cuchicheaban entre ellos mientras sonreían lascivamente. Ts. Ahora entendía por qué la leona se había sentado tan apartada de los demás. Babosos, sólo les faltaba una

¡PAAAF!

Algo le tocó en la cara descolocándolo. Lo cogió. ¿Una servilleta? ¿Quién coño habia sido? Miró enfrente encontrándose con la cara de satisfacción de Blaise Zabinni.

''Tío, lo tuyo no es normal''.- declaró riendo.-'' Y lo de Theo con la rubia tampoco''- pestañeó con feminidad. - ''Parece ser que no tenéis suficiente con esta queréis otra?''

'' Vete a la mierda Zabbinni''- sólo pudo decir Theo sonrojado.

'' No estaba mirando a Granger ''- dijo volviéndola a mirar. Parecía estar en una conversación bastante íntima.- ''No es la única alumna sentada en esa zona''.

'' Sí, sí, ya lo veo''- sin creerse nada el morocho asintió.- ''Pero yo no he mencionado nada, ni nadie en concreto...''-volvió a reír. Draco puso los ojos en blanco ignorando también la risa de Theo con la boca llena. Llena? Miró su plato encontrándose un solomillo con patatas y salsa. Vio que Granger también estaba bebiendo de su vaso.

''Ahí quería yo llegar... des de que nos hemos sentado, ha pasado la selección, el discurso de la vieja...y todo. TODO el rato, has tenido la vista fija en esa dirección.''- negó con broma.-'' Suerte que la gente te ignora. Por que ya no puedes ser más descarado. Theo al menos disimula con Lunática y mira de vez en cuando su plato''

'' Es Luna, Blaise''- lo corrigió Theo.- ''Y sí. Me gusta. Hay alguna ley que prohíba mirar a alguien que te parezca interesante?''

'' Hombre, mientras no lo hagas de manera acosadora como Draco...''- se burlo otra vez del rubio.

Draco decidió internamente que le dieran y empezó a comer su plato. Siguiendo de cerca la charla de sus amigos.

'' Bueno, ya que mi rubiales pasa de mí, hablemos de ti, mi querido Theodore.''- juntó las manos sobre la mesa Blaise.-'' Ya conocemos la particular estrategia que utilizará Draco''- el rubio puso los ojso en blanco.- ''¿Qué piensas hacer tú con esa pequeña rubia?''

''Nada''- solamente repuso Theo.

Draco casi se atraganta con la bebida sorprendido por la manera seca y directa que lo dijo. Blaise frunció el ceño. Sin entender.

'' ¿Pero no te gusta?''- preguntó.

''Sí''- declaró el moreno.

'' ¿Y no piensas hacer nada?!''- se indignó. Quien entendiese a Nott, que lo comprara.

'' Sí. Creo que hablo en el mismo idioma que tú Blaise. No es tan difícil de entender.''- dijo Nott alzando una ceja.

'' ¿Qué no es tan difícil? Theo, cuando fue la última vez que estuviste con una tía?- preguntó serio.

El moreno alzó los ojos hacia arriba pensando. Zabinni contestó por él.

''Fíjate si ha pasado que ni te acuerdas. Fue con Rachel Wings. - señaló con la cabeza a una slytherin morena, de pelo chico, con un aro en la nariz y labios rojos.-'' Y creo que fue en sexto. ¡Y ibas borracho!''- negó con la cabeza.- '¡'Es completamente vergonzoso! Siempre se te han acercado chicas preciosas, no les haces ni caso por que no son de tu total _agrado_, y ahora que encuentras a una que supera tus expectativas... ¡no haces NADA!''- dijo enfadado.

'' Reconocerás que no tiene demasiado sentido todo esto, Theo.''- Dijo entrando el rubio en la conversación.

Theodore suspiró. No entendían nada. -''Dime Blaise, ¿con cuantas chicas has quedado ya, en nuestra primera noche en el castillo?''

'' Heather el martes y Helen el sábado. Para repetir entre semana con Heather. ¡Es una fiera!''- asintió satisfecho. Draco asintió estando de acuerdo, también se había acostado con ella, y era digno de verse lo que hacía esa rubia.

'' ¿Y te aportan algo esas chicas?''- preguntó alzando las cejas.

''Theo por favor, no preguntes chorradas ''.- dijo Draco brulándose. Blaise rió.

''Hombre aportar, aportar, aportan... tranquilidad de espíritu por así decirlo.''. Draco sonrió de lado sirviéndose más patatas.

'' Entonces, sólo las utilizas para placer propio, y luego las dejas. Dime, ¿hay alguna que te guste en especial, alguna que mantengas una frase con palabras de más de dos sílabas?''- preguntó Nott.

Los otros dos se miraron. ¿Qué quería decir ahora? Le pidieron una explicación con la mirada.

'' Quiero decir, que lo mío con Rachel, sólo fue una vez, y por que no estaba con total de mis condiciones. Yo no soy cómo vosotros. Que vais sólo por el polvete y adiós muy buenas. Me gusta hablar de temas con la gente que conozco, y dudo que quedar con petardas que sólo buscan mi dinero, me aporte eso que busco. Que es el tipo de chicas con las que soléis acostaros.''- declaró el moreno.

'' Solía. Ya no''- juró Draco.- ''Antes me corto la polla de volver con una de ellas. Mucho vacío por la calle, pero ahora, recluidos en este castillo, alguna, ya me ha puesto ojitos. Ts. Arpías.''.- puso cara de asco y fastidio-'' Por eso mismo, digo que... Dentro de su eh... extraña actitud- se controló Draco- Lovegood no parece una petarda cómo ellas.''

''Por eso mismo no pienso hacer nada. Por que no quiero hacerle daño ni hacerme daño''.- dijo Theodore.

'' ¿Que daño vas a hacer? Todo lo contrario. ¿A quién le amarga un dulce?..''- rió Blaise.

'' No podrás aguantarte creo.'' dijo el rubio.

'' Tengo serios motivos por los que contenerme. No quiero que me guste más de lo que ya lo hace.''

'' Tío. No entiendo nada. Hablas cómo si ya hace tiempo que te gusta esa chica.''- dijo Blaise hecho un lío.

El moreno suspiró y apartó un plato. '' Tengo miedo''- se sinceró.-''No soy el adecuado para ella. Mira mi pasado...''

''Toda esta mierda se ha acabado''- dijo Blaise.-''Mira a este, mendigando por la mejor amiga de él...''- se río.

''Blaise, déjale terminar de una puta vez''- dijo Draco conteniéndose de echarle una maldición.

'' Mi familia ha caído en desgracia. Y me he enterado, que hay un pequeño negocio abandonado en Suiza de unos parientes de mi difunta madre. He decidido acerme cargo de él en cuanto termine Hogwarts. Por eso no quiero ilusionarla con algo que terminará a final de curso. Porque le puedo hacer daño''.

''¿Cómo?''- se alteró Blaise.

''Igual que yo. Yo también me largo a Estados Unidos. No tengo porqué rendir cuentas a nadie''- dijo Draco con solemnidad.

''Entonces, ¡¿me vais a dejar a sólo?!''- les miró Blaise el uno al otro.- Yo, que he estado siempre a las duras y a las maduras, me abandonareis cómo un maldito chucho en cuando llegue el verano''- se enfadó.

'' Blaise tu has tenido la suerte de estar al margen de todo esto, pero no quiero terminar como Pansy y Goyle. Que estarán para siempre en sus mansiones saliendo sólo para lo necesario o con matrimonio arreglado. Quiero elegir yo lo que quiero hacer. ''- dijo Nott sonriendo.

'' Además, tu eres un tío listo Blaise. Encontrarás algo que se te de bien, y entonces te lo comerás todo''. - continuó. Luego le tocó el hombro con amistad. - ''Y podrás venir siempre que quieras...''

''No me gusta, no me gusta la idea...''- negó cabezón.

'' Venga, que todavía falta mucho para eso.''- dijo Draco levantándose de la mesa y cogiendo una manzana.- Ya he terminado. Os espero en el cuarto.- anunció empezando a andar hacia la salida, e ignorando las miradas y el silencio que se producía cada vez que se acercaba a alguien que hablaba.

Sus amigos, se unieron a su lado solidarizándose con él, y antes de salir por la puerta, volvió a mirar a la mesa de Gryffindor, en el lado derecho más cercano a la pared. Se encontraba de espaldas, todavía hablando con la Weasley.

Pareció que ella se dio cuenta, porque se dio la vuelta._ Bien Granger, pistoletazo de salida. _Le sonrió de lado.Y luego asintió satisfactoriamente.

**Tengo una pregunta, que os parece Blaise? Ya veis que tiene toda la pinta de tener un peso importante en la historia. **

**La boda en Hogwarts, el hogar de Harry, me ha parecido el lugar más adecuado para ''el día más feliz de su vida'' , y lo del atardecer y cena es idea mía, por que si nunca me casi, será por la noche. **

**He decidido darle peso a Bill haciéndole padrino del evento, y Hermione obviamente será la madrina. Por ser mejor amiga de los novios. Me parece que es una buena idea, por que nunca ha tenido un peso demasiado grande en la saga en mi opinión. Voy a sacarle un poco de jugo al hermano de Ginny. Y cómo en los libros siempre aparecía Fleur presumida y obsesionada por la moda en el punto de vista de Ginny, pues será la encargada de hacer el vestido de novia, y sí, está encantada y dando saltitos por ello.**

**En el próximo capitulo, veremos cómo Ginny y Luna, intentan proteger a Hermione, aparecerá alguien que pondrá de los nervios a Draco, y el desarrollo de su plan. **

**Esperad pacientes las seguidoras de Theo/Luna. Que va a empezar lo bueno a partir del próximo capítulo. **

**Muchas Gracias. Un beso**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Ya vuelvo a estar aquí con otro capitulo de la historia. **

**Disculpadme por haber tardado tanto, pero las fiestas locales, son sagradas, y no he tenido ni el cuerpo ni la mente para nada. Antes deciros, que han sido para la posteridad! **

**Total, una pasada. Bailoteo, un poco de ligoteo (^^) y me he emborrachado alguna que otra noche. Muy muy bien me lo he pasado.**

**Tenía pensado subir este capítulo antes de que empezasen las fiestas, pero ese día al final quedamos todos los amigos para comer, y ya se nos hizo de noche, y bueno salimos, y a partir de allí, ya no pude hacer nada. **

**Os dejo ya para que empecéis a leer. Pero antes que nada, el resumen: **

**En esta parte, Ginny y Luna discutirán a espaldas de Hermione, la castaña se reencontrará con alguien de su pasado. Alguien que pondrá muy nervioso a Draco, y que puede alterar sus planes. Theo y Blaise también aparecerán. **

**Muchas gracias a todos, y comentad un poquito, que no os va a doler!**

_Anna_

**Capítulo 4 : La inocencia.**

'' No entiendo nada.''

Esa tarde de octubre, aún hacia calor. Y las clases ya habían terminado.

Aprovechando que el sol aún calentaba un poquito, y que la suave brisa les brindaba un suave aire limpio y fresco, las tres amigas habían decidido ir a pasar el rato a la orilla del lago.

Hermione estaba sentada abrazando sus piernas con los brazos. Ginny estaba en el suelo tumbada boca abajo con un catálogo de flores abierto apoyada en sus brazos cruzados, y Luna estaba metida hasta las rodillas en el lago, estudiando una alga de color verde flúor. Se notaba un ambiente tranquilo y relajado...

Excepto en una de ellas.

'' Es que no entiendo su comportamiento, primero es simpático, luego me insulta... y luego me hecha esas miradas, que... que no sé cómo interpretar, la verdad.''- se desahogaba Hermione. Su voz temblorosa y sus suspiros de angustia no hicieron efecto en su mejor amiga, que estaba con algunas cosas para la planificación de su boda.

'' Nena, estás tomándote todo muy a pecho''- rodó los ojos Ginny. Estaba empezando a hartarse de ese temita.-'' Creo que me he decidido por las margaritas.''

''Me gustan las margaritas''- dijo Luna opinando des de su posición.

'' Oye, ¡que no estamos hablando de esto!- frunció el ceño la castaña- ''¿Tu qué harías, Ginny? No puedo entender su comportamiento, y ¡Últimamente también parece que me lo encuentro a todas partes!''- dijo apretando la mandíbula.- '' Y no hace nada, ni me habla, ni se acerca. Sólo está allí. Mirándome''. - se encogió de hombros.-'' ¿Tu esto lo encuentras normal? ''

La pelirroja cerró el libro de sopetón. Y se sentó cruzando las piernas en modo alzó una ceja. Vamos a ver...

'' Lo que no encuentro normal es la manera en que te estás metiendo a ese tío en la cabeza.''- se cruzó de brazos.-'' Y en el fondo te encaaaanta que esté tan pendiente de ti ''- sonrió con sorna-'' Si él no se atreve a acercarse, ¿ Por que no vas tu directamente a preguntarle qué quiere'?'- se encogió de hombros.

_Claro, cómo si fuera tan fácil._

'' Ginny, ¿Pero tú estás loca?''- flipaba la castaña.-'' ¿Cómo quieres que haga eso? Es Malfoy. Draco Malfoy'' - dijo como si eso no necesitase más explicación.

''Sé muy bien quien es Hermione''.- Vio que la iban a interrumpir y la calló.- ''NO. Déjame terminar. Aunque se le fue la olla después insinuando lo de tu sangre, seguro que tiene explicación. Además, no te estaría siguiendo a todas partes si no le interesaras. Nena, termina con este culebrón ya. Está esperando a que hagas algo. Acércate, y aunque no quieras nada con él''- _Cosa que no me creo. -_'' Dile algo.''

''Tiene razón Hermione. Llevas un mes así.''- razonó Luna girándose hacia ella.-'' Creo que tienes que hacer algo, lo que sea. Terminará por afectarte en los estudios. Comes mal, no te concentras, y al final esto, te va a afectar en tu rendimiento escolar... ¿ o no Ginny? ''- buscó apoyo en la menos de los Weasley's.

Ginny rodó los ojos y bufó .-''El asunto está más que claro : Te confunde. Y te molesta, por que tu, doña perfecta...''- la señaló con simpleza-'' Siempre lo has tenido todo bajo control. Y ahora llega un rubiales de buen ver, por que está como quiere el jodido..''- sonrió de lado al ver a Hermione sonrojada.- '' Y te ha desmontado el Chiringuito que tenías montado alrededor de mi hermano.''

'' No me ha desmontado nada, Ginny.- se empezó a enfadar Hermione.- '' Yo quiero a tu hermano. Es con él con quien quiero estar. Hemos estado hablando por carta y quedaremos en Navidad.- sonrió ilusionada.- Creo que vamos a empezar algo por fin.''

'' Abre los ojos de una vez Hermione Granger, mi hermano...- Calló Espera, frena. Frena. No aún. .

A Luna se le cayó la alga al lago y la miró asustada. _. _

Ginny suspiró, y le habló con voz tranquila, temblando un poco al principio por la rabia contenida-'' Hermione, ¿Sabes una cosa? Haz lo que tu quieras corazón. Con Malfoy, con Ron... ya eres mayorcita para que yo ande diciéndote lo que hay que hacer. Sólo déjame darte un último apunte : No hay mayor ciego, que el que no quiere ver''.- y seguido de eso volvió a coger el catálogo de flores. Decidió dar así por terminada la conversación. Casi la caga, y no queria arriesgarse a volver a hacerlo.

Hermione se quedó paralizada ante la última frase. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso? No entendía nada. Se mojó los labios con la lengua y se levantó. Por suerte, tenia que marcharse, no sabría que decir para continuar esto.

'' Tengo que terminar el trabajo de pociones curativas con Neville y Ernie. Luego tomaré algo con Hagrid.'' - se puso el pelo tras la oreja.- ''¿Nos vemos en la cena, vale?''.

''Vale''- sólo pudo decir Ginny. Aún sintiéndose algo mal.

''Adiós Hermione''.- dijo Luna con una sonrisa.

Recogió su bolsa y comprobó que no le faltase nada. Luego se despidió con la mano y empezó a andar por el sendero que llevaba al castillo.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Luna salió del lago a toda prisa, andando hacia Ginny. Que la miró con una ceja alzada.

'' ¿Qué demonios haces Ginny?!''- la increpó Luna sorprendiéndola con sus palabras. No hablaba normalmente así.- '' ¿Es que no tienes ni un poquito de sensibilidad?- negó con la cabeza incrédula- ¿Que hubiese pasado si se le hubieses soltado así, a la bartola? ¿Te das cuenta cómo la hubieses dejado?

''Es que estoy harta de ocultárselo Luna.''- dijo con dureza.- ''Ya es hora de que abra los ojos''

''Pero es que las cosas, no se hacen así. A cuchillo. Sin importar el daño que le puedas hacer''- simplemente no daba crédito. A saber lo que habría podido ocurrir aquí de haber seguido...

'' ¿Pero no la ves cómo está? - le preguntó la pelirroja.'' Está en una nube... y cuanto más suba, más le va a doler el golpe cuando caiga. Tengo que cortar esto, de raíz. ¡Ya!''.- estaba convencida.

'' Sabes lo que Harry opina. Que hay que decírselo con tacto''. - intentó otra vez.- ''Podemos quedar con el, por la noche, en una chimenea y decírselo todos juntos...''

''No creo que haga falta montar una comitiva para esto''- puso los ojos en blanco Ginny.

''Pero es que así sabrá que la apoyamos, y que estaremos con ella en este asunto. Vaamos, no cuesta nada. Ya dijo Harry que contáramos con él en todo esto. ''- juntó las manos.- '' Y así tienes una excusa para verle''- sacó su última bala.

Eso pareció convencer a Ginny un poquito.- '' Bueno, se puede intentar...''- dijo cediendo.- ''Aunque creo que no hace falta todo este teatro para decirle que mi hermano ha estado follándose a Cristo y Mariquito, mientras ella esperaba fielmente que empezaran su relación. ''- dijo con cara de circunstancia.

Luna bufó.- ''Con tacto, Ginny, ¡con tacto!- le advirtió.

'' Que sí mujer... tranquila.''- sonrió.- '' Pero te digo una cosa, digamos cómo se lo digamos, le va a hacer daño igual.'' - la apuntó con el dedo. Luego volvió a abrir la revista de las flores.

Luna, se sentó enfrente de ella.

'' Aún me cuesta entender que Ron le haya hecho esto a Hermione.''- dijo Luna decepcionada.- '' Aunque no fueran nada oficialmente. Si no la quería, ¿ Por qué la besó en la batalla, y le da esperanzas ahora con estas cartas?''

'' No es tan difícil de entender cariño''- dijo Ginny alzando la vista de la revista.-'' Simplemente la euforia del momento. Por eso se besaron. Luego...''- se encogió de hombros.-''Le vino la fama de héroe de guerra y tuvo todo lo que siempre anheló. Ser el centro de atención.''- explicó con simpleza-''Siempre le hizo algo de tilín Hermione, pero, se le vinieron esas fans encima, tan guapas, con esos cuerpos de modelo, y se cegó con todo. ''- se mojó los labios con la lengua.-'' Ahora, parece ser, que quiere sentar la cabeza, y quiere empezar algo serio con ella. A mi parecer, y al de Harry y Bill, que está muy agresivo con él últimamente, todo hay que decirlo... tiene un morro que se lo pisa. Por que él sabe, que Hermione, está castita y pura esperando por él. Y no se lo merece. Y por eso, hay que evitar a toda costa que empiecen algo. Por que estoy segura, que si se le planta otra vez una de esas chicas, a la larga, Hermione, no podría ni entrar por la puerta del Gran Comedor. Mi hermano es noble, pero tiene la misma personalidad que un donnut ''- sonrió con ironía.-'' Y aunque sea de mi sangre, no voy a permitir, que mi mejor amiga siga estando detrás de un patán, que le hará una espantada en cuanto se le presente la oportunidad. ''

La rubia, quedó en silencio tras ese discurso. Ginny, que normalmente quitaba gravedad a los problemas, el ejemplo de Hermione y Draco hace un rato estaba de ejemplo, parecía ser que se tomaba bastante a pecho este. Era su hermano, si. Pero recordaba que cuando Harry rompió con ella antes de irse de viaje en busca de los horrocrux, también quitó leña al asunto. Este tema, de Ron y Hermione, parecía afectarle bastante más que incluso el que su futuro marido la dejara en la estacada.

''Oye Ginny... ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?''- le preguntó la ravenclaw con delicadeza.

'' Claro...''- sonrió la pelirroja cerrando la revista finalmente.

'' Ni siquiera cuando Harry te dejó te vi tan afectada o enfadada con algo...''- tragó saliva ante ella, que entrecerró los ojos.- '' ¿Po.. porqué te afecta tanto esto? Es decir, es tu hermano y eso, pero siempre has sido muy neutral y dices eso que cada uno haga lo que le de la gana con su vida''

La pelirroja sonrió, enternecida ante esas palabras. Y cogió la mano blanca de Luna.

'' Luna, sabes que siempre serás como una hermana para mí, pero Hermione... mi castaña, va más allá que cualquier amistad, o cualquier sentimiento fraterno. Luna, prácticamente me ha hecho de madre aquí en el castillo'' -sonrió- '' Ginny estudia, Ginny come, ¿que no ves que no estás gorda? Ginebra Molly Weasley, ¿que es esto de enrollarte con Dean en medio de la sala común como una pelambrusca? - rieron.-'' Ya des de los 11 años, tenía un modelo para seguir, un ejemplo de persona. Un ídolo. Hermione es... la clase de persona que me gustaría aspirar a ser algún día : Buena, educada, divertida, cariñosa... mandona y estricta con la familia ''- sonrió- '' Es tan inocente, y buena... no lo merece. Ella merece estar como yo: con alguien que la quiera, con alguien con la que aspirar a ser feliz. Y esa persona, lamentablemente y al margen de lo que muchos pensasen, no será mi hermano. Por eso estoy dispuesta a llegar con esto, hasta el final. No soporto que le hagan daño o que la engañen... es como si me lo estuviesen haciendo a mí. ¿Entiendes? ''

Luna la miraba con los ojos aguados por la emoción. Y la abrazó.-'' Ojalá ella supiese lo mucho que la quieres... Estoy segura que nunca se lo has dicho''.

La pelirroja sonrió de lado apretándola.-'' Ya sabes que no me va mucho decir estas cosas... no te acostumbres.''- rieron y se separaron.- ''¿Entiendes por qué quiero terminar con esto de raíz? Sé que le haremos daño. Y si fuera por mí, se lo diría ahora mismo. Para no demorar más el golpe.''- suspiró.- ''Aunque supongo que tienes razón. Hay formas de decírselo.''- cedió.

''¿Mandamos la carta a Harry?''- le dijo Luna esperanzada.

''Sí. Iremos a por papel y pluma y se lo mandamos esta misma tarde''- dictó Ginny asintiendo. ''El viernes, se lo diremos.''.

''¿El viernes?''- abrió los ojos Luna colocándose los zapatos.

'' No aguanto más. De esta semana no pasa.''

Y así, decididas a mandar esa carta se levantaron recogiendo sus cosas y se marcharon de la orilla del lago, ajenas a que habían sido espiadas por unos ojos grises.

...

'' Que no, Blaise... que el murtlraph es para las heridas superficiales, por ejemplo, un cuchillo cocinando o una caída, y la poción para el rebastecimiento de sangre es para detener hemorragias!- explicaba Theodore.

'' Y qué más da, entonces si te cortas, y sangras, pero no tienes murtlraph, ¿El resbastecimiento de sangre, también puede servir, no? Es para detener que salga más sangre.''- decía Blaise a su lado con el ceño fruncido.

''¡Que no! Una sirve para cicatrizar rápidamente, la otra sólo tapona y tiene que tener más cuidados.''

''¿Entonces porqué no se usa la que va más deprisa?''- se indignó Blaise.- ¡Es que vaya pérdida de tiempo !Me voy por algo de picar.'' se levantó del lado del moreno.

Nott golpeó su frente con la mesa, frustrado. No tenía remedio. Levantó la cabeza y se pasó el dedo por el puente nasal.

''Oye Blaise, recuerda que tienes que darme tu parte del trabajo. Es dentro de cuatro días y Draco, ya me ha dado la suya.''- dijo mirando las anotaciones en bruto y empezando a ordenar pergaminos.

''Pero si siempre me hacéis lo mismo, desde que vamos a tercero.''- se encogió de hombros el morocho'' Me tiro una semana encerrado leyendo y anotando cosas que pueden servir, y al final cuando después de tanto trabajo os lo doy, los dos genios en pociones cambian todo a su gusto. Cómo si no hubiese hecho nada. '' - se frenó en medio del camino a la puerta y se giró.-'' Yo, cusndo tengáis todo, lo pasaré a limpio, y haré la portada, los gráficos y dibujos de ingredientes.''- sonrió juguetón.- ''Sabes que se me da bien pintar''.

''Sí ya lo sé Blaise.''- admitió Theo.- '' Pero no estaría mal colaborar un poco más que en el acabado. Tendrá un 5% de la nota del trimestre este trabajo.''

'' Segundo cajón a la izquierda, debajo de las revistas de escobas'' – y Blaise salió por la puerta dispuesto a ir a buscarse algo de comer. Theo obedeció y fue hacia allí.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Draco entro por esa puerta con una mueca de satisfacción en el rostro. Encontrándose a su colega moreno, sosteniendo un libro con cara de estupefacción.

''¿Que te pica?''- le preguntó Draco alzando una ceja rubia y yendo hacia él.

Nott bajó la mano con el libro y lo sospesó sonriendo con maldad asesina.

'' Te puedes creer, que el cabronazo de Blaise...tenia un libro, de la última edición que han sacado los medimagos alemanes más importantes sobre pociones curativas... ¡Y NO NOS LO HA DICHO HASTA AHORA, QUE EMPEZAREMOS A PASAR EL TRABAJO A LIMPIO! PRÁCTICAMENTE HABRIAMOS PODIDO COPIAR TODO DE AQUÍ''- señaló el libro con cara de loco.

Draco soltó una risotada. Joder. Puto Blaise. Tanto trabajo para nada.- Bueno, mejor entonces. Lo copiamos y ya está.

'' ¿Y el trabajo de dos semanas invertidas?'' - Theo se acercó y tiró el libro sobre la mesa, encima de las notas.

''Al carajo''- se encogió de hombros Draco. La verdad es que no le importaba. A él le gustaban las pociones, y sin chulear, las notas, las había escrito el mismo. Sin tan siquiera consultar libro alguno. Era un hobbie más que trabajo escolar. Disfrutaba con eso.

'' De esta se acuerda.'' asintió Thedore. Cogió las notas y las empezó a golpear para alinearlas.

'' Sólo lee el libro, le subrayas, y luego el que copie y haga los dibujos. Cómo hemos hecho siempre''.- dijo Draco sentándose a su lado para echarle una mano.

'' Ya vendrá llorándome cuando empecemos con las transformaciones de mobiliario con animales, ya...'' - seguía enfadado Theo y abriendo el libro y cogiendo un lápiz. - Por cierto, ¿Por qué hacías esa cara cuando has entrado? ¿Ha pasado algo?

''Blaise ha hecho la misma pregunta cuando me lo he encontrado por el pasillo. Cuando venga os lo explicaré, no tengo ganas de contarlo dos veces.''- dijo tranquilamente el rubio.

El moreno se encogió de hombros y procedió a subrayar con el lápiz. Levantó la cabeza cuando Blaise entró por la puerta con una rosquilla rosa con virutas de colores. Se contuvo de lanzarle algo al ver su mueca divertida al verle con el libro. Lo calló cuando lo vio abrir la boca.

''Draco, antes de que me arrepienta y cuelgue los huevos de este impresentable en el poste del campo de Quiddich... procede''- instó volviendo a bajar su vista y pasando página.

Draco y Blaise se miraron de manera complice, y el rubio se levantó `para contar la historia paseando, mientras que el morocho se sentó en su cama.

''Pues veréis, estaba caminando por el lago, cuando me llegaron unas voces de pito''- dijo sarcásticamente.- ''Me acerqué y me enteré de algo. Algo... bastante jugoso y que voy a usar a mi favor...''- rió maliciosamente.

Blaise tragó y Theo sin alzar la vista negó con la cabeza. A saber...

_15 minutos después..._

Theo se hallaba subrayando el libro concentrado mientras que el morocho todavía seguía con restos de rosquilla alrededor de la boca. Anonado mirando a Draco, que se había cruzado de brazos con altanería.

'' Qué fuerte... qué fuerte...''- comentaba en susurros Blaise.

''Sí, es bastante impactante por así decirlo''- sonrió Draco de lado.- '' No sé que me sorprende más, que las tías se lancen al cuello de Weasley, o que Granger se haya tirado un año entero esperándole cómo una idiota''- negó con la cabeza.

'' ¿Y que piensas hacer con esa información Draco ? '' - seguía Theo con el lápiz anotando algo al lado del texto.

''`Pues lo que he dicho. Usarla a mi favor. '' dijo simplemente.- '' Esas dos han dicho que se lo dirán el viernes no?'' - los otros dos asintieron- ''¿ Vosotros cómo estaríais si os dijeran que el supuesto amor de vuestra vida (por así decirlo), se ha estado tirando a todo Cristo mientras vosotros esperabais, y luego vuelve a pedirte algo serio contigo? ''

'' Buah, ardería Troya...''- dijo Blaise motivado.- '' Yo, YO se la devuelvo, ¡multiplicado por doce!''

Draco sonrió. - ''Exactamente''.

El moreno de ojos azules suspiró.- '' Eso es lo que haríais vosotros chicos, y posiblemente la mayoría. Pero Granger no... Granger es de otra pasta.''

El rubio cambió su cara sonriente a otra desconfiada- '' Es una mujer Theo. Y una mujer en estado vengativo y despechado es capaz de cualquier cosa. Incluso Granger.''

'' Bueno, mujer, mujer... todavía no lo es...''- dijo Blaise levantando las cejas juguetonamente provocando una risa traviesa del rubio. - ''Aunque eso seria un poco... ruin Draco. Luego de lo que le ha pasado..''

'' ¿Des que cuando yo he sido caballeroso con las chicas que me he ligado, Blaise?'' - preguntó con sorna el rubio.

Blaise se puso en pose pensativa- '' Uf... no sé... tendría que pensar mucho. Creo que hace emm... ¿año y medio que no follas? Te quedan unos meses para batir la plus marca personal del monje franciscano este- señaló a Theodore que levantó la cabeza del libro con enfado.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.'' Creo que esto va a cambiar muy pronto Blaise...''

'' Uuuuuuuu...''- dijo Blaise por lo bajo.- '' Veo mucha confianza en ti mismo estafilococo. No se te ha ocurrido... no sé...''- se encogió de hombros.- ''¿La posibilidad de que no seas su tipo? ¿O de que otro se te adelante? ''

'' ¿Estafilococo?''- preguntó el ojogris sin entender.- ''Pues no, Blaise. No, después de que notar como se encoge cómo un ratoncito cada vez que la miro. Te lo digo yo. Esta chica, terminará en mi cama. Si no es esta semana... será dentro de un mes. Ya lo verás...''- juró.

'Theo cerró el libro y se lo entregó a Blaise. - ''Lo subrayado lo copias. Y más te vale que no te dejes ni una escama de gusarajo en los dibujos. Cabrón.''

'' Oído cocina.''- rió Blaise dejándo el libro en la mesita. Y se estiró. -'' Bueno Draco, mi humilde opinión es que no te confíes. Puede que haya más competencia de la que tú creas''- dijo con misterio.

'' No lo creo.'' - dijo confiado Malfoy.- Voy a hablar con Montage para el entrenamiento de mañana.''- y salió por la puerta ante la mirada negativa de Thedoroe. _Inconsciente. _Pensó el moreno.

De pronto cayó en algo.

''¿Por qué dices que hay una competencia que no se espera?''- preguntó el moreno.

''Pues porque hay cierta persona, que ha llegado hoy al colegio. Y que va a dar mucho que hablar entre las alumnas de este colegio.''

Nott lo miró sin entender.

_FLASH BACK_

Blaise andaba hacia las cocinas decidido a tomar algo de dulce. La verdad, es que tantas anotaciones, ingredientes y cifras milimétricas que se tenían que echar en las pociones, le había dejado el cerebro frito. Necesitaba gluten urgentemente.

Por el camino, se había parado a mirar un par de chicas de Ravenclaw de dos años menos que él. Un curso menos ahora. La verdad es que no estaban nada mal... Ya tenía cubiertos los dos próximos fines de semana con ellas. Qué festín se iba a dar con esos dos bombones.

Ya estaba cerca de las cocinas cuando oyó un golpe seco en el suelo. Y se fijó a lo lejos. Vislumbrando una larga cabellera castaña, agachada recogiendo sus libros.

Al mismo tiempo que Hermione se levantaba vio una figura más alta que ella, vestida con unos tejanos claros y camiseta de cuadros gris y blanco pegada al cuerpo musculoso. Tenía el pelo corto castaño- rubio y ojos marrones, con una peca en la mejilla. Dé qué le sonaba ese tipo?

'' ¿Oliver? ¡¿Oliver Woood?!''- preguntó ella con duda pero con emoción. ¿Wood? ¿Ese tipo era el que fue capitán del equipo de Griffindor?

''¿Hermione?''- sonrió él emocionado. _Ui Ui Ui_... pensó el morocho.

Ante su sorpresa, la chica más estudiosa del colegio lanzó sus amados libros al suelo y se lanzó al cuello de Oliver. Comprobó cómo él puso muy muy confiadamente ambas manos en la cintura para sujetarla.

''¿Qué haces aquí?''- preguntó la castaña-'' Había leído que habías fichado por un equipo alemán.'' - se separaron.

'' Eso fue hace años Hermione...'' rió él.- '' Me dijeron que la señora Hoock, se había ido a un colegio francés. Y entonces pensé en aceptar la oferta que McGonnagall me hizo el año pasado. De venir a enseñar vuelo en Hogwarts. A los peques y eso.''- dijo simplemente.- ''No pude rechazarlo... pero por problemas familiares he tardado un poco más en llegar''.- hizo un mohín con el labio.

'' Vaya, que pena... ''- dijo ella con pesar.- ''¿Pero está todo solucionado ya, no?''

''Más o menos''- la miró con intensidad. Provocando el sonrojo de la castaña. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Blaise. El chico cambió de tema ante el silencio incómodo que se formó.- ''Voy a firmar el contrato ahora y luego me mudaré aquí. Empezaré mañana.''

'' Me alegra mucho oír eso.''- se sintió salvada ella. - ''Serás un profesor excelente''.

'' No sé eh. Si no puedo lidiar con los mocosos de primero, te llamaré a ti. Y me los metes en vereda'. Sacas tu vena de prefecta mandona y listo.''- bromeó.

'' Oye.''- le golpeó el brazo riendo.- ''Arreglesela usted solito señor profesor. Que para algo le han contratado. Bastante tengo ya con mis EXTASIS''

Oliver sonrió rodando los ojos. Y se acercó a ella.- ''Bueno, si no me puedes ayudar con los peques... ¿Aunque sea una cerveza de mantequilla te tomarás conmigo no? Por los viejos tiempos ,dijo...''- _Si si, mis cojones _pensó el morocho.

No daba crédito.

'' ¿No es una conducta bastante inmoral salir con una alumna del centro, profesor?'' - dijo ella recogiendo sus libros. - '' Aunque sea SÓLO por una cerveza de mantequilla.- recalcó la palabra.

'' Bueno... me gustan las cosas arriesgadas.''- la boca de Blaise llegó al suelo cuando vio a Hermione ponerse el pelo con coquetería tras la oreja.

'' Lo pensaré.''- sólo dijo ella abrazando sus libros y empezando a andar. Se giró tras unos pasos encontrándose con la mirada del castaño. Que también se giró para mirarla.

¿Pero que cachondeo era ese? ¿Granger, no estaba encoñada de Weasley?

_FIN FLASH BACK_

'' Buenoooooo...''- Theo empezó a reír sonoramente y a aplaudir. - ''Si ya Draco lo tenía dificil, ahora veo que lo tiene imposible.

'' Sí.- asintio Blaise.- ''Esto... empieza a ponerse interesante. ''

'' Más que interesante...''- estaba Nott conforme.- ''Aunque tengo el presentimiento, que esto va a terminar siendo una pelea de testosterona. ''

'' Draco el inconsciente VS el professor Buenorro de Quiddich''- puso voz grave Blaise, haciendo reír a Theodore.-'' Será un espectáculo digno de ver. ¿Apuestas?''- alzó una ceja morena.

'' No me va mucho eso. Granger tampoco es un trozo de carne.''- negó con la cabeza el moreno.

'' Entonces... por el despliegue de coqueteo que le he visto a la castaña... ¿no estará tan enamorada de Weasley no?''- preguntó Zabinni. - '' ¿Crees que esos dos ya habían tenido algo en el pasado? Es que por la complicidad y la confianza con la que se tocaban... no sé''

'' No tengo ni idea Blaise... No tengo, ni la más remota idea.''- dijo el moreno encogiéndose los hombros.

'' El jueves tengo una cita con Romilda Vane. Me informaré.''- dijo decidido.- ''Oye,¿le contamos a Draco que le ha salido este hueso en su camino?''

'' No. ¡No!''- le frenó Nott.- '' Ni se te ocurra decir nada Blaise. Como ya dijimos antes... la cosa, se está poniendo demasiado interesante. ¿Sería muy injusto que le demos la ventaja a Draco, no?''- puso una mueca traviesa.

'' Nott, hablarás de mí... pero tu también eres un hijo de puta''- rió malicioso.

'' Se lo merece. Por capullo''- sentenció.- ''Así aprenderá.''

Y los dos sonrieron con complicidad.

**Ufff ya está. Otro capitulo más. Apuesto a que creísteis que era Krum no?xD Naaah, no me parecía buen competidor física y mentalmente digno para Draco. Además siempre me ha parecido muy mono Oliver Woood. Bueno, el actor en si. **

**Sería muy fácil dejarle a Hermione sólo para él no? Jeje Respecto al despliegue de coqueteria que hablaba Blaise. SI. Hubo una historia referente a Hermione y Oliver, de mi propia invención claro está. Nada de salir en secreto ni cosas raras. Nos enteraremos más adelante. Y SÍ. Va a ser un hueso muuuuuy duro de pelar para Draco. Qué cabroncetes sus amigos de no decírselo verdad?**

**Pffff**

**Y si ya Hermione va a tener que lidiar con la decepción de Ron, luego tendrá un caco en la cabeza con dos chicos muy guapos, que irán de tras de ella...**

**Este capítulo se ha centrado más que nada en ella. La historia de Luna y Nott YA VA A EMPEZAR. Nada. Ya. En el próximo ya empezaremos a ver cómo Theodore se mete también en un fregado el solito. **

**Y también va a haber un poco más sobre la boda de Ginny y Harry. **

**Respecto al tejón, que sé que me preguntáis... será una Huffelpuf. Sí. Una. Pero aún tardará un poco en aparacer. Paciencia! **

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Xx**

_Anna_


	5. Chapter 5

**Ya vuelvo a estar aquí con otro trocito de la historia! Parece mentira lo rápido que pasa el verano verdad? Aún quedan dos-tres semanas, pero ya hacen anuncios de libretas y bolis por la tele... casi podemos decir que casi estamos otra vez con el abrigo a las 7 de la mañana pelandonos de frío xD Qué depresión por favor... **

**Pero bueno. Todo lo bueno se acaba. Espero que disfrutéis lo poquito que queda. En mi zona está nublado últimamente y casi no se puede ir a la piscina ni a la playa.. He ido al cine a ver Transformers 4 ( no la recomiendo, la verdad ) y he ido a hacer alguna horchata por la tarde. Con este tiempo ahora llueve ahora hace viento, pocas cosas se pueden hacer.**

**Por cierto, anuncio ahora mismo, que voy a publicar otra historia. Luego de esta. También Dramione. Me vino la inspiración y tuve varias ideas. Y me he más o menos de qué irá, el borrador para trazar los personajes... todo todo. Ya os iré adelantando algo cuando lo tenga más o menos claro.**

**Ahora, hablemos de lo presente. De esta historia. Me pone muy contenta de los 10 follows que me han hecho. Sinceramente, me pone más contenta que los comentarios. Por que aunque pida opinión y no lo hagan... saber que alguien lo sigue y está al tanto me satisface mucho. Además ya dije que no importaba, lo hago por amor al arte, por que llevaba mucho tiempo siguiendo Fanfiction y me atreví con esto ^^ En fin... MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS.**

**Os dejo por fin con este nuevo capítulo. Dónde Ginny y Luna le dicen a Hermione lo de Ronald. Harry aparecerá también por fin ^^ Luna y Theo se encontrarán y Oliver empezará a aparecer en la mente de Hermione. **

**Nervioso/as por saber quien es LA tejón? Ah ah ah... estamos en octubre en la historia. Una pequeña pista... aparecerá tras Navidad. Así que... pfff, pónganse cómodos. He pensado adelantarlo, pero me alteraria algo el curso de la historia y tendría que cambiar muchas cosas. **

**Bueno, os dejo con las pistas. Empezad a leer! **

**Capítulo 5 :Sutileza y tacto**

El temido viernes llegó. Y con ello, Luna y Ginny se levantaron esa mañana más nerviosas de lo normal. Hoy era el día de hacerle abrir los ojos a Hermione.

Des de que hablaron en el Lago, habían disimulado bastante bien el tema, lo que pasa es que la castaña era muy avispada, y se olió que algo pasaba. Cuando les enseñaba alguna carta o les hablaba de Ronald o Harry, cambiaban de tema o lo esquivaban con arte. Cosa que le hizo fruncir el ceño alguna vez a la leona.

Ahora, las dos amigas estaban en el Gran Comedor desayunando. Habían quedado más temprano para hablar de la boda.Y Ginny se inventó la escusa de que no la esperaría por que tenía que hablar con McGonnagall para pedir el campo de entrenamiento antes que nadie.

'' Me gusta este''- señaló Luna un vestido color malva con volantes y un lazo azul en el la cadera y pegado por el pecho y cintura.

'' Es bonito, pero parecido al que llevó en el baile del Torneo en cuarto''- frunció el ceño Ginny.- ''Hermione va a ser mi madrina, y quiero que lleve algo despampante, pero sencillo.''

''Eso, es una contradicción en sí misma''- se rió la ravenclaw.-'' Vamos a ver, lo primero. Largo o corto? Por que este que me gusta es largo...''

'' Es que yo veo a Hermione muy sencilla, y se puso de morros cuando le dije que le eligiría yo el vestido, por que sabe que tenemos gustos muy diferentes al vestir... ''- bufó Ginny- '' Las madrinas tiene que ir de largo por la fuerza? Es que es en verano y puede molestar. Ya pasaré calor yo!''

''No tiene porqué''- se encogió de hombros Luna.- '' Además si es al aire libre... tal vez tengas razón y no es muy apropiado este largo con tantos volantes''- _Pero es precioso. _De pronto le vino la iluminación.- ''Ya sé!''- hizo una palmada. - ''Elegiste margaritas para tu ramo y el de ella no?''- la pelirroja asintió.- ''Pues, con la tez morena de Hermione, junto con las flores y su pelo así castaño claro... porqué no se lo escoges amarillo?Es un color alegre y veraniego!''

'' Luna... eres un puto genio''- sonrió Ginny contenta y pasó las páginas. El libro estaba seccionado por colores. Llegó al amarillo. Hizo una mueca.- ''Amarillo mostaza no me gusta...''- pasó algunos y se paró.- ''No. Largo no. CORTO''- murmuraba mientras se lamía el dedo y pasaba páginas. De repente, paró. Levantó la revista y se quedó mirando._ Es perfecto...y encaja con lo que tengo que comentarle a Harry esta noche..._saboreó en su mente. Con una sonrisa satisfecha le enseñó a Luna que dio un saltito contenta en el banco.

'' Es precioso Ginny... me encanta!''- dijo contenta.- '' Es elegante, no es ostentoso, insinua un poco, pero no es obsceno, es sencillo... es...''

''Está hecho para ella. Sí.''- marcó la página doblando una esquina de la hoja.- ''Lo encargaré la semana que viene''- asintió satisfecha con su elección. - '' Creo que Flema se va a poner muy celosa'' – rió.

'' Ginny, que es tu modista''- la riñó cariñosamente Luna.

''Y qué?''- se encogió de hombros.- '' Si esa vanidosa se ha gastado medio jornalen tres vestidos! TRES! Si aún faltan meses para la boda, y se ha comprado esos vestidos por que no estaba segura de ello y decidirá esa mañana''- puso los ojos en blanco.-'' Está loca. Suerte que no ha visto el catálogo, si no, para cuando lo decide, tengo que encargarle el vestido a Hermione en Julio''-rieron ambas.- ''Y ninguno le llega a la punta de los zapatos del de Hermione.''- puso una mueca de maldad. Luna negó con la cabeza.

'' Y el tuyo, avanza o no?''- le preguntó.

'' Dice que sí. Que podré probármelo en Navidad.''- sonrió de lado.- '' Espero que le haya salido bien... me insistió mucho para hacerlo. Y tal cómo es capaz de hacerlo más feo que el suyo. Expresamente.''

''Eres una exagerada. Lo sabías?''- de pronto... como si Morgana le hubiese dado una señal, miró hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor. Giró la cabeza rápidamente hacia Ginny.- ''Deprisa, escóndelo. Hermione viene hacia aquí''- dijo mientras la castaña, esa mañana con una coleta alta, se acercaba hacia ellas.

Ginny, haciendo buena gala de sus reflejos de Quiddich, cerró la revista y la escondió en su mochila al lado de ella. Luego se apoyó en la mesa y bebió de su zumo de pera. Cambió de tema para parecer que hablaban.

'' Pues eso, que este año, he diseñado un buen entrenamiento para Griffyndor. Seremos invatibles''- Luna le siguió el juego pero comentó que Ravenclaw también estaba allí...''- Hermione dejó su bolsa en el suelo y se sentó en la mesa.

'' Buenos días.''- sonrió la castaña.

''Buenos días7Hola Hermione.''- le contestaron ellas a la vez.-'' Bueno... ''- suspiró Ginny.-'' Cómo se presenta el día?''- le preguntó.

''Bastante bien la verdad. Esta tarde finiquitamos el trabajo de Pociones y lo entregaremos a Slughorn.''- explicó la castaña.- '' Llevamos toda la semana sumergidos en la biblioteca y el invernadero haciendo experimentos y pruebas.''- dijo con satisfacción.- ''Si no sacamos un Extraordinario, pienso ir a reclamar''.

''Y eso seria una tragedia...''- ironizó Ginny ganándose una mueca con sorna de Hermione.- ''Bueno, a lo importante. Esta noche. Hemos quedado con Harry a la una de la madrugada en la Chimenea de la Sala Común.'' - le informó la pelirroja.

'' Sí... algo me dijo por carta''- dijo contenta Hermione.-''Tengo ganas de oír su voz... des de su última visita a Australia que no le veo''- bufó- ''Estoy harta de cartitas... ya podría apuntarse Ron para variar...''

Las otras dos se miraron y Luna carraspeó.- ''Es que de paso hablarán de la boda sabes...? Y Harry hablará des de Grimauld Place.''

'' Y hasta Navidad... ya lo sabes...''- explicó Ginny.

Hermione asintió y bajó la vista a la comida. Copos de Avena, leche y zumo de melocotón. La verdad es que no tenía mucho apetito esa mañana. Se había levantado con... desazón... tenía un mal presentimiento. Algo que no la dejaba del todo tranquila des de hace unos días.

Quizá eran los nervios por los EXTASIS, por las continuas miradas de esa serpiente tan atractiva, el hecho que Oliver parecía obsesionado en cruzarse por su camino al menos dos veces al día... o la ''elocuencia'' de Ron en sus cartas, que cada vez se le hacían más pesadas de leer. Estaba hecha un lío. Además, tenía otras historias en las que pensar, relacionadas con la pelirroja que tenía delante. Y su futuro.

Quizá Neville tenía razón. Ayer le dijo que estaba seguro que dormía menos de 5 h al día y que debía descansar. Era cierto... ella era de dormir poco y madrugar... pero era por culpa de eso que no sabía, que la dejaba dando vueltas y vueltas sin conseguir dormir.

Intentó dar un sorbo a su zumo de melocotón y le supo a alquitrán. Hizo una mueca desagradable. NO. Definitivamente hoy no era el dia para comer. Tenía el estómago cerrado. Dejó el baso y rebuscó en su mochila para sacar el libro de Runas.

Ginny pareció darse cuenta de sus intensiones. - ''Hermione.''- la llamó y ella le dirigió la mirada.- '' Qué te pasa?''

Negó con la cabeza.- ''Nada pelirroja. Esta mañana me he despertado con el estómago revuelto. No tengo hambre.''

'' Debes comer Hermione. Es la comida más importante del día''- le dijo Luna con dulzura.- '' Estás hecha un espárrago.''

''Tiene razón nena...''- sonrió Ginny.- ''A este paso, no te quedará bien ningún vestido para mi boda y sólo te se marcarán los huesos.''- hizo una mueca de asco.

'' Cuándo me habéis visto a mi preocuparme por mi dieta?''- hizo una mueca que las hizo reir.- ''Sólo.. no me apetece. Creo que vomitaré si tomo algo.''

''Entonces pide una manzanilla''- sugirió Luna.- '' Es dulce, pasa bien... y no te darán ganas de vomitar''

Ginny la miró estando de acuerdo con la Ravenglaw. La pelirroja pensó en su mente y apareció delante de ella una taza de porcelana blanca y azul con un sobre sobresaliendo. - ''Toma.''- se lo tendió.- ''Al menos si no comes, bebe algo.''.

Hermione cogió la taza y sumergió con la cuchara el sobrecito. Y jugó con él.

'' Una manzanilla a estas horas? Qué poco espíritu''- le pusieron la mano en el hombro. Se giró. Oliver.

''No tengo el estómago para fiestas profesor Wood''- solamente explicó con una sonrisa de lado.

''Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así? Oliver, o profe o professor Oliver que són muchos años ya...''- le susurró el castaño. Pero Ginny y Luna le oyeron perfectamente- '' Si no te sientes bien, ve a la enfermería. Puedo hacerte un justificante.''- se acercó a distancia prudencial, pero lo justo para que Ginny sonriese pícaramente.

'' No hace falta... gracias.''- Bajó la vista Hermione a su taza y sacó el sobre dejándolo en el plato.- ''No es año para perderse clases a la babalá tampoco.''- sonrió.

'' Bueno, si no te encuentras bien, me buscas y yo personalmente me encargo de informarlos vale?''- le guiñó el ojo.- '' Buenos días''- les dirigió una mirada a las anonadas Ginny y Luna y volvió a apretarle el hombro antes de irse.

Ginny esperó a que se alejase lo suficiente. Y se levantó un poco acercando su cara a la de Hermione. Y empezó a olfatearla.

'' Qué haces?!''- se movió Hermione mirándola asustada. Luna se tapó la boca ahogando una risa.

'' Mirar qué colonia usas... joder nena, estás que te sales!- dijo Ginny volviendo a sentarse.- Primero Malfoy, luego esos cinco que esta semana 'casualmente''- hizo comillas- se acercan a pedir demasiados apuntes. Todos jugadores de Quiddich cachitas...Ahora el buenorro profesor y antiguo amor secreto tuyo... Pfff préstame esa colonia, la usaré en mi noche de bodas.''

'' Ya te dije que olías muy bien Hermione...''- le recordó con broma Luna.

''Dejad de decir tonterías.''- dijo la castaña frunciendo el ceño.- '' Oliver... sólo trata de ser amable''- dijo no muy convencida. Ginny alzó una ceja.- ''Vale... reconozco que he tonteado un poquito con él... pero no puedo evitarlo. Antes de que me fijase en Ron, era él el que me gustaba... y ahora ver que me hace caso... no sé... me anima...''

''Te entiendo... yo aunque estuviese con Dean y Michael también tonteaba con Harry''- dijo ella recordando.- '' Entonces... le apunto para la boda?''-la picó.

'' Ginny. Es un profesor. Eso, significaría el despido para él.- Dijo Hermione seria.- ''Además, yo a tu boda quiero ir con Ron.''- Luna la miró con pesar aunque no se dio cuenta. Ginny disimuló, y evitó decir algo del tema.

'' Era una broma mujer... pero, informo que el día de mi boda, tu oficialmente ya no serás alumna de esta escuela. Y si apareces con él... nadie te diría nada...''- comentó con broma. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.- ''Bueno, me callo.''- finalizó guiñándole un ojo mientras su amiga se tomaba la manzanilla. Miró hacia el frente notando que 'otro' tenia puesta la mirada en su amiga. _Bueno, quizá no tenga que hacer suposiciones tan rápido._

Hermione evitó contestar, dejó la taza y miró su reloj marrón de muñeca. Casi la hora. Miró la mesa y pilló una manzana roja por si le daba hambre a media mañana. - ''Creo que deberíamos ir tirando...- comentó.

''Sip''- contestó Ginny levantándose a la vez que Luna y la castaña.

'Tienes Runas no?'' - preguntó la rubia andando hacia la entrada y mirando hacia la derecha. Sonrió dulce.

'' Ajá. Y vosotros adivinación''.- dijo omitiendo algún comentario de esa clase inútil.

Y reuniéndose con Ginny a la puerta salieron del Gran Comedor.

Mientas todo eso sucedía... una mesa en medio, y dando la espalda a las ventanas... tres serpientes desayunaban... en medio de la mesa y ajenos a los comentarios de los demás.

Draco comía pensativo sus huevos revueltos mientras Blaise inflaba la cabeza a Theodore sobre sus dos últimas conquistas de la casa de las águilas.

'' Están buenísimas tío...''- dijo sonriendo satisfactorio.- '' Y parece que no hará falta que les muestre nada. Llegan enseñadas...- asintió.- Fue genial... no necesité ni''

''Tres minutos para conseguir quedar con ellas...''- terminó Theo por él.- ''Blaise, me lo has contado treinta veces. ''- puso los ojos en blanco.

''Es que no me lo acabo... ''- dijo el morocho.- ''Aunque, teniendo en cuenta, que tu, ni caso haces a las que te ponen ojos de cordero ( que no son pocas) , y Draco, que ha salido del mercado desde que empezó con su 'venganza'... todas vienen a buscar al tío Blaise a que les de un poquito de amor''- parpadeo femeninamente.

Draco sonrió con sorna y tragó.- ''Que conste que es porque yo no quiero, Zabinni.''- pausó y lo miró serio.''- Pon tu mismo los condones, a lo mejor están agujereados por esas zorras.''- dijo venenosamente.

''Eres un exagerado tío.''- rió Blaise.- ''En vez de estar perdiendo los nervios por la falta de follar, os recomiendo que busquéis una para matar el rato. Mientras Lovegoog y Granger''- dijo más bajito.- ''Caen. ''- luego puso pose altanera.-'' Seguro que ni os acordáis de cómo meterla''.

'' Yo ya tuve mis momentos de gloria.''- se justificó Draco.- ''Además, la del pelo rubio , Lara, esa con la que has quedado, se acostó con Montage la semana pasada, y a mí, se me insinuó cuando terminé el entrenamiento de Quiddich. Que fue a vernos, recuerdas?'' - negó con la cabeza-''Son unas guarras''.

''No te lo niego''- dijo Blaise tranquilo.-''Pero prefiero mujeres de verdad, y usar metodos normales de conquistar antes que tu plan absurdo...''-picó.

Draco soltó los cubiertos y lo miró duramente.

'' Bueno, vale. Ya está.''- les frenó Nott.-'' No hace falta montar una escena, ni que nadie sepa de nuestros líos.''- miró a ver si alguien las observaba.

'' Mira, ahí está''- señaló Blaise con la cabeza.-'' Anda Dragón, deleitate con lo imposible y a mí, déjame en paz''- mordió un donnut.

Draco levantó la vista disimuladamente. Ahí venía. Con esa coleta alta, que dejaba ver un cuello largo y cremoso. De tez un poco bronceada. Su falda por las rodillas, un poco más suelta y femenina ese año ondeaba junto su andar, y ese jersey de punto ancho, caía graciosamente. Sus pechos se notaban. Poco, pero lo hacían, y la corbata bien cordada y todos sus botones abrochados. Tan simple, correcta... perfecta. Unas medias negras ocultaban esas delgadas piernas y los zapatos negros de broche repiqueaban en el suelo haciendo ruído de tacón aunque no llevase.

Era una tentación para la vista.

Todas las demás, intentando usar faldas más cortas, y botones abotonados al límite... ahora le parecían vulgares ante la sencillez y la naturalidad e inocencia que desprendía la leona. Quedó atrás soltar un par de piropos a la oreja de una de esas y que las bragas cayesen al instante.

Quedó atrás el maquillaje superficial de Astoria y su narcisismo. O los gritos y berrinches de Pansy.

Ahora, tenía en frente un reto. Un reto de verdad. Algo que tendría que currarse y cuidar mucho sus pasos. Una que no caería fácilmente en un día o una semana. Sonrió de lado. Bueno, quizá en un mes.

'' Hoy es el día que se lo dicen no?''- preguntó Theodore que también miraba... pero al lado de Hermione.

'' Correcto''.- sonrió el rubio.- ''Hoy, empieza mi plan''.

''Qué harás, por curiosidad oh gran seductor?- se rió Blaise.

Draco se contuvo de lanzarle un improperio.

''Tengo entendido que se lo dirán bastante tarde. Esperaré e iré a dar una vuelta. La abordaré entonces, y 'consolaré' ''- sonrió con cinismo.

''Y si se queda en su cuarto a llorar?''- alzó una ceja Zabinni.

''No creo que llore''- negó con la cabeza.-'' Y si se queda en su cuarto, me acercaré mañana, y si no el otro...ya ves jaja me puse de límite 3 meses. Tengo tiempo de sobra...''

Theo y Blaise se miraron.- ''Todavía estás a tiempo. En serio... quieres que te preste a una? Puedo hacer el sacrificio... seguro que están encantadas''- comentó Blaise. Le veía demasiado confiado, y se daría una hostia... incluso le veía dando vueltas por el castillo de noche buscándola. Dios, era enfermo.

''Qué parte de que no quiero nada con esas busconas no has entendido?''- le increpó el rubio.

''Cómo quieras... era mi último intento''- hizo aspavientos el morocho. Se fijó y sonrió de lado. Iba a divertirse un poco más.-'' Aunque, quizás no hará falta que TU la consueles.''

''Qué insinúas?''- dijo serio.

''Mira''- señaló un pensativo Theodore con la cabeza.

Draco miró hacia la mesa de los leones, y vio como Oliver Wood, el nuevo profesor de vuelo tenía entendido, le ponía la mano en el hombro a Granger. Y se acercaba, no demasiado, pero lo mínimo para que un hombre cómo él, supiese de qué iban los tiros. Todo el rato, la mano en su hombro, y a ella parecía no molestarle para nada. Frunció el ceño. Theo y Blaise se miraron con conspiración.

Habían oído algún que otro rumor de que Wood parecía aparecer por los pasillos en los que se estaba Granger. Qué los habían visto hablando muy pegados. Luego otros más escabrosos de que salían en secreto, y otros más exagerados. Cómo Draco no hablaba con nadie que no era ellos, no se había enterado. Y, cómo acordaron... no le dijeron nada.

Pero parecía que su diversión a espaldas del rubiales había llegado a su fin. Su competidor en secreto por Granger, parecía aparecer en escena delante de su amigo.

Vieron a Draco alterar su respirarión. Era evidente... estaba celoso. Pero nunca lo admitiría.

Blaise lo conocía cómo si lo hubiese parido él, y sabía que ahora estaba maquinando la manera de cortarle la mano a Wood con un hechizo no verbal.

''Bueno, dicen que la competencia es sana.''- vieron marchar a Oliver por la puerta del Gran Comedor después de guiñarle un ojo a la castaña.

''NO es competencia para mí. ''- dijo convencido Draco. Aunque ganas no le faltaban de lanzarle algo a la cabeza a ese tío.- ''Todavía no ha nacido el tío que consiga levantarme una chica''.- la miró intensamente. Sí. Granger, sería suya. Y nadie, lo impediría. Ni Wood, ni Weasley, ni nadie. Era Draco Malfoy, y siempre que quería algo, o deseaba algo, tarde o temprano lo conseguía.

Granger y sus amigas se levantaron y salieron del Gran Comedor... dispuestas a asistir a clases.

''Vamos nosotros también a clases señor 'Nunca me han levantado una chica' '- le golpeó el hombro Theodore con burla levantándose, Blaise se rió fuertemente, ganándose ambos un bufido de Draco, que se levantó primero y se adelantó con ellos.

Nott y Blaise se unieron a la marcha un poco más atrás y Theo carraspeó. Había decidido algo.

''Oye Blaise... tu propuesta iba solamente a Draco?- balbuceó.

''A qué te refieres?''- frunció el ceño el morocho.

''Sobre a quedar con esas chicas...''- murmuró.

Blaise frenó y le miró esperanzado.

''Creo que tienes razón y es hora de que me quite el celibato de encima...''- razonó. Además, así a lo mejor se quitaba a cierta rubia de la cabeza. Que no le hacía ningún bien.

''Oh... por fin alguien razonable''- meneó las manos.- '' Dálo por hecho. ''- asintió.-'' A quién prefieres, a Lara o a Teresa?''- preguntó.

'' Especifica''- no sabía cuál y cómo era cada una. Los nombres no le sonaban.

'' A ver...Lara es rubia con ojos marrones, pelo corto por el cuello y una mecha negra en el felquillo. Tiene la piel blanca cómo la nieve y una cinturita de avispa que quita el sueño...''-saboreó pensando en ella.- Y Teresa, es morena con el pelo largo y liso, piel blanca y ojos verdes-grises impresionantes. No es tan delgadita cómo Lara... pero tiene curvas y pechos. Mucho más desarrollada por así decirlo''- dijo bufando.

Theo meditó... no sabía. Le daba igual sinceramente. -''Te las has ligado tú. Elige.''- dictó con indiferencia.

'' Perfecto, me quedo con la traviesa Lara. Teresa es toda tuya''- dijo mientras subían las escaleras.

''Okey''- sólo dijo Nott.

…...

Hermione estaba sola, sentada en su sala común leyendo el libro de Runas Antiguas cruzada de piernas y descalza. Al ser viernes, y no tener intención de salir de la Sala Comun se pudo cómoda, con unos pantalones de chándal con goma azules cielo holgados y una camiseta de tirantes verde hierba. Miraba cada rato la Chimenea a ver si el rostro de Harry aparecía. Tenía muchas ganas de verle... y no debía faltar mucho para la una. Se había quitado el reloj antes de tirarse un poco de agua por encima.

Oyó unos pasos y supuso que sería Ginny. No se equivocó.

La pelirroja, apareció por las escaleras... pero Hermione puso los ojos cómo un búho. Se había hecho un moño como una bola en su cabeza y se había delineado los ojos con negro y mucho rímel. Se había puesto brillo rojo en los labios y sus ojos azules destacaban con tanto negro en los ojos. Vestía con unos pantalones super apretados marrones y una camisa de botones negra con dos botones desabrochados. INCLUSO SE HABÍA PUESTO BOTINES CON TACÓN.

Es que había una fiesta y ella no se había enterando? Joder.

Al ver la manera en que la miraba su mejor amiga se encogió de hombros. -''Qué?''

''No crees que te has pasado un pelín?''. Intentó suavizar todo lo que pudo Hermione,

''No veo a Harry des de hace casi dos meses...''- negó con la cabeza.- ''Quiero que me vea guapa''.- dictó.

''Tu ya eres guapa Ginny... pero... creo que te has pasado con el maquillaje.''- negó con diversión.-''Aunque bueno.. haz lo que quieras...''- rodó los ojos y volvió a su lectura.

Por las paredes atravesó un conejo transparente. Un patronus. El de Luna para ser exactos. Habló con voz fantasmal.

''Abridme antes que la Señora Gorda me vea. Está durmiendo''- Luego dio algunos saltitos en círculos por la sala de los Leones y se evaporó.

Ginny caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió por dentro. Dejando ver a una figura encapuchada.

Luna se quitó la túnica negra y la dejó encima del sillón. Miró a Ginny.- ''Qué hay una fiesta? ''

Hermione rió murmurando un Lo ves? Y la pelirroja bufó.

''Joder, tan mal estoy?''- negó con la cabeza.- ''Voy a quitármelo entonces...'' se encaminó hacia las escaleras.

Tuvo que bajar a los tres peldaños por que la Chimenea empezó a soltar chispitas.

Se colocaron las tres juntas arrodilladas en el suelo, y no tardaron a ver al joven auror Harry Potter con la cara un poco difuminada por las llamas anaranjadas.

''Harry...'' dijo Hermione contenta.

''Hola Hermione...''- sonrió el joven Potter.'' Luna...''- se dirigió con una sonrisa a la rubia, que le contestó con un dulce saludo agitado de mano. Luego, pasó su vista a la joven pelirroja que lo miraba con amor y añoro.-'' Cariño... ''- sonrió ganándose un besito mandado en el aire de la pelirroja. -''Os he extrañado...''-comentó con alegría.

''Ni la mitad que yo a tí...''- dijo Hermione.-''Llevaba siglos sin pillarte. Sólo Cartas cada semana o llamadas de teléfono en verano. Es un infierno estar así con tu mejor amigo''- se cruzó de brazos.

''Sí, ya lo sé... ''-asintió con pesar-''Pero ha habido mucha actividad últimamente. Tres motífagos de los 78 que faltan por capturar de cuando huyeron en la Batalla, han aparecido en Groenlandia. Y estamos preparando el ataque. Nuestra fuente nos ha confirmado que no se moverán de allí...''

''Groenlandia...''-murmuró Ginny asustada.

''Allí hace mucho frío.''- comentó Luna.

''Muchísimo Luna.''- dijo Hermione preocupada.- ''Cuántos iréis?''- preguntó nerviosa.

'' Tranquilas...''-rió Harry.- ''Somos 14. No van a poder con nosotros... ni aún con Felix Felicitis''- dijo quitando importancia al asunto. ''

''Cómo puedes bromear con esto?''- preguntó su prometida enfadada.-''Harry, me prometiste que tú sólo trazarías los planes de captura. Que tú no irías. Por qué tienes que ir a esta? Han atrapado a 30 sin ti. Por qué a esta misión si vas? No has tenido bastante acción ya? -pidió explicaciones.

''Allí se esconde uno de los que estaba en la Mansión Malfoy el día que mataron a la Profesora de Estudios Muggles.''- Hermione sintió un escalofrío cuando nombró ese lugar-'' Estaba sentado en la mesa con Voldemort. Es vital su testimonio para terminar el informe de la guerra''.

''Y no puedes interrogarle aquí cuando te lo lleven?''- se indignó Ginebra. Luna se encogió.

''Bueno, ya está''- finalizó Hermione. No quería una pelea, no ahora que tenía a su mejor amigo delante tras mucho tiempo.- ''Sabes que puedes pedirme lo que sea, consultarme cualquier encantamiento para mantener el calor... cualquier cosa. Lo que sea''- dijo Hermione firme.

''Lo sé...''- sonrió Harry. Ya sabía que podía contar con ella para lo que fuera. Era capaz de escaparse para ayudarle.

''Em... Esto... Ron irá?''- preguntó Hermione insegura. Cómo han dicho que iban catorce...

'' No...''- negó con la cabeza el chico con gafas.-''De hecho... ''- bufó. Joder. Podría haber salido más tarde el maldito tema.-''De hecho queríamos hablarte de él Hermione. ''- dijo él.

Ginny bajó la cabeza. Sinceramente ahora no tenía ganas de hablar de su hermano. Descargaría toda la rabia de que su futuro marido se iba a uno de los sitios más helados del Mundo a cazar asesinos.

Luna le puso la mano en su hombro. Para darle apoyo. Miró a Harry y asintió decidiendo silenciosamente con él que se lo diría ella.

'' Hermione... sabemos que quieres mucho a Ron, verdad?''- empezó delicadamente la Ravenclaw. Hermione asintió contrariada. Qué pasaba ahora? Por qué le preguntaban eso?- ''Y también sabemos que has estado esperando pacientemente por él...''- Hermione volvió a asentir.-'' Bueno... pues digamos... que él no lo ha hecho.''- explicó cómo pudo.

''Qué?''- meneó la cabeza Hermione.- ''Qué quieres decir con eso?''.

''Que has estado haciendo el gilipollas ''- dijo con voz de ultratumba Ginny por el enfado. Hermione miró a Ginny, que miraba sus rodillas, dónde apretaba los puños, conteniéndose.

''Ginny!''- adivirtió Harry, ella chasqueó la lengua. Volvió a mirar a su amiga.- ''Digamos que mientras tu, has estado esperando por él, él ha ido experimentando por su cuenta... me entiendes?''

Hermione quedó parada.

''Ha estado saliendo con muchas chicas mientras tú estabas sola. Esperando por él.''- explicó Luna con pesar.-''Ahora, parece ser que se ha cansado de dormir con esa clase de chicas y quiere empezar algo serio contigo. Mientras tú has rechazado a muchos por él. Por esperarle...''- negó con la cabeza.- ''Hemos estado viendo des de hace semanas cómo te ilusionas con sus cartas, y no es justo para tí, Hermione...''

''Tienes que mandarlo a la mierda. Cuánto antes mejor''- dijo Ginny.

''Es verdad Hermione.''- asintió Harry.- ''Todo eso que te ha dicho que te quiere y que cuenta los días para verte son sólo mentiras. Hoy mismo, ahora, debe estar con una de ellas... Ann creo que se llamaba.''- dijo con decepción Harry.- ''Eres una de las personas más buenas que conozco. No te mereces estar así. Por que aunque se esconde de la prensa, todo el mundo lo ve pasar con ellas... y si te atreves ahora a hacer algo con él, quedarás cómo una estúpida.''- asintió.-''Y tu no eres una estúpida. Ni un segundo plato''.

''Qué segundo plato ni qué nada!''- dijo Ginny con brusquedad.-'' Es el chupito de después del postre''- se encogió de hombros. Harry cerró los ojos con brusquedad. Le habría hecho desaparecer la boca por decir eso.

''Ginny, prometiste que no diríamos estas cosas...''-murmuró Luna. Hermione seguía mirando al vacío.

''Es que estoy harta de sutilezas y de buenas formas...''- dijo la pelirroja.-''Es muy fácil de entenderlo, y no hace falta tanto paripé para decirlo.''- giró a Hermione para que la mirase a los ojos. Sus ojos marrones estaban brillantes'' Escúchame bien Hermione Granger, por que sólo te lo voy a decir una vez''.- la miró seria.-'' Eres la mujer mas inteligente, tenaz, valiente,decidida, soñadora, dulce y preciosa que conozco. Heroína de guerra. Una familia y amigos que te quieren. Tienes el puto mundo a tus pies. Olvídate de mi hermano, que sólo ha sido una gilipollez y empieza a disfrutar de tu juventud. Que ya es hora...- sonrió para suavizar el asunto- Es un crimen que un bombón cómo tu esté así por alguien que no lo merece.

Harry sonrió orgulloso de su prometida Aunque había sido muy brusca al decirlo... su discurso final, había sido noqueante. Perfecto. Reparando todo lo anterior.

Luna abrazó por detrás a Hermione y le dio un besito en la mejilla. Se separó apretando su cintura. Estaba de acuerdo con todo lo dicho.

La castaña derramó una lágrima. Sólo una. Y no precisamente por Ronald. Quedó unos segundos largos y lentos en silencio.

Sus amigos esperaban. Una reacción. Imaginaban que lloraría, que gritaría, que maldeciría, que se marcharía corriendo escaleras arriba para encerrarse en su cuarto. Incluso que rompería algo.

Pero nunca imaginaron lo que hizo la castaña.

Asintió y sonrió mirando a la pelirroja. A la cuál le tocó con el dedo la punta de su nariz cariñosamente y le levantó.

''Necesito pensar...''- dijo con voz tranquila y sujetando la goma trasera de sus pantalones.-'' Nos vemos luego.''- se dirigió a la mesa para coger su varita y caminó hacia la salida de la guarida de los leones. Miró hacia atrás y volvió a sonreír mirando a los tres.-'' Gracias'' - pausó.- Escribe Harry...''- dijo antes de salir.

La sala común se silenció cuando el retrato se cerró y sólo se oía el sonido de las llamas.

'' Bueno... al menos le hemos abierto los ojos por fin''- comentó Ginny rompiendo el silencio.

''No esperaba que se lo tomase así, sinceramente...''- dijo Harry contrariado.

''Yo tampoco.''- dijo Ginny con voz sospechosa.

''Quizás no ha querido desbordarse delante de nosotros...''- sugirió Luna.

''Es probable.''- dijo la pelirroja.-'' Luna, que tal si vas a buscar tu caldero y el fogón y nos encontramos en el segundo aula del séptimo piso? Filch estará por estas horas en el cuarto. Siempre empieza por arriba. Luego, va a las mazmorras y los terrenos.''

''Para qué lo quieres?''- preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño.

''`Para prepararle una pócima para dormir sin sueños. Creo que la necesitará.''- dijo la pequeña Weasley. -''Tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza, y creo, que no podrá dormir. La conozco.''-

''Por mí vale...''- se encogió de hombros la rubia.- ''Creo que puedo pedir prestado algún ingredientes. A esta hora siempre hay alguien estudiando en la sala. Aunque sea viernes''.

''Perfecto. Yo cogeré todo lo necesario del almacén. ''- dijo Ginny.- Utilizaré el encantamiento de invisibilidad momentánea en cuanto salga de las mazmorras. Seguro que Filch estará ahí cuando esté en el almacén. ''

'' Ve alerta''- advirtió Harry.-''La señora Norris es más avispada de lo que crees...''- recordó en su primer año con la capa de invisibiladad.

''Me las apañaré.''- dijo convencida.

Luna se levantó.-''Vale. Voy ahora mismo. Nos vemos allí en... una hora? Así os dejo que charléis.''- sonrió.

''Perfecto.''- dijo la pelirroja.-''Allí estaré.''

La rubia volvió a colocarse su capa y la capucha. Fue a salir cuando la voz de Harry la interrumpió.

''Oye Luna. Tu padre, cómo está?''- le preguntó el ojiverde con algo de temor. -''Si necesitas algo, o que se lo lleve personalmente...''

Quedó parada en medio camino. Y cerró los ojos dos segundos. Contestó con voz algo trémula.- Mal, Harry. Muy mal. Pero ya están mis tíos en casa cuidándolo. Gracias por preocuparte.- le sonrió triste y salió por el retrato.

Ginny meneó la cabeza en cuanto se cerró la puerta fuertemente.-''Anda qué... eres oportuno para preguntarle las cosas...''

''Bueno es la primera vez que la veo en dos meses casi! Me preocupo por ella...''- comentó.

''Pues se lo escribes por carta. A estas horas, no se preguntan cosas así. Hay maneras...''- le regañó.

''Mira quién fue a hablar...la reina de la diplomacia... cómo era eso de ''Estás haciendo el gilipollas?''- le picó Harry sonriendo.

Ella le señaló.-''Prometí decirlo con más delicadeza. Pero estaba enfadada por tu misión. Que por cierto, tienes que explicarme.''- le advirtió.

''No quiero preocuparte por esto, Ginny. Está todo bajo control, de verdad.- le juró Harry con voz suave. -'' Terminaré cómo mucho en 5 días. Te enviaré una carta en cuanto salga y otra en cuando vuelva.''- le prometió.

'' Házlo entero al menos...''- comentó la chica. - A ver si tienes que salir sin pierna o son ojo en las fotos de nuestra boda. Aunque, si llegas herido... tal vez te remate yo...''-encogió los hombros-''Quién sabe.''

Harry se rió y negó con la cabeza. Hay que ver... cómo funcionaba la mente de esa muchacha alocada. Dios.

''Hablando de la boda...''- sonrió con felicidad el chico.'' A parte de la carta de mi marcha te enviaré mi lista de invitados. Para que hagas la tuya y se la comuniquemos a McGonnagall.''

''Tenemos tiempo no? Dijo que se lo dijéramos un mes antes. ''- dijo con tranquilidad Ginny.

''Sí, pero recuerda que ella sólo se ocupa de preparar las habitaciones y la comida. Nosotros tenemos que dárselo con todos los invitados colocados. Para que los elfos pongan las tarjetas. Y hay que hacer el menú. Elegirlo. Y los puros y cachibaches que se regalan después''

''Pff... es verdad! Joder... qué faena.''- dijo Ginny. -''No podrías pensar tú el menú y los puros y regalos ? Yo me encargo de la decoración, la mesa, y la música. ''- juntó las manos.

''Y buscar a alguien que nos case, escribir un borrador y encargar a una empresa para que envié las invitaciones mágicas... ''- dijo él con broma.

''Quiero suicidarme''- dictó Ginny. Demasiado trabajo para ella dos chicos de 19 y 18 años. Maldito el día en que sus miedos e inseguridades le impidieron decírselo a sus padres. A estas horas Molly ya lo tendría todo preparado.

**Bueeeenoooo ya está. Cé fini el capitulo. Qué os ha parecido? A decir verdad es el que más me ha costó de escribir en aquellos tiempos. A penas he retocado nada. Me pasé mucho rato pensando cómo enfocar la reacción de Hermione en ese tema. Quería mucho a Ron, pero no quería plantarla como una llorona por una cosa que puede superarse. Hay cosas peores, Además... hay dos machotes dispuestos a consolarla :P **

**Cómo veis, Theo a empezado a mover ficha... pero alejándose se Luna. Tiene miedo de hacerle daño con su marcha a final de curso. Y va a intentar olvidarla. Intentarlo al menos, conseguirlo? Ya se verá. **

**Qué creéis de la boda? Os gusta cómo la estoy preparando? A conciencia lo he hecho. Poco a poco se irá perfilando todo. **

**Qué es de lo que se tiene que encargar Hermione relacionado con Ginny y su boda? Creo que es fácil eh... **

**Os dejo sin romperos mucho la cabeza. Espero que os haya gustado. Hoy le ha tocado ''romperse el corazón'' a Hermione en el próximo... le toca a Lunita. **

**Un beso a todo/as. Hasta la próxima!**

_Anna_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todo el mundo! :) Me alegra ver que va gustando la historia. Me han enviado algún mensaje pidiendo que corrigiese y mensajes agradeciendo que lo haya hecho. Des de aquí, os digo yo GRACIAS a vosotros porque me habéis mandado ánimo y me ayudáis a mejorar. Y yo, admito mis errores de conexión y ortografía. Seguiré revisando y revisando hasta que todo me cuadre. Nadie es perfecto, pero se puede aspirar a alcanzarlo. **

**Por cierto, algún mensaje privado me han mandado pidiendo que suceda algo que lo líe o algo de acción. Lo dije al principio : La guerra, ha acabado. El que quiera leer sobre combates, Voldemort y batallas finales que pase de largo. Por que no es su fic. Este será el año tranquilo dónde estos alumnos se pararan para cuando saldrán, y muchas de estas acciones les marcarán para siempre. Algún lío habrá claro, por que los jóvenes tenemos la costumbre de saberlo todo y que al final nos acorralemos por malas decisiones. Pero nada de combates ni nada por el estilo.**

**En este capitulo, Draco recibe una buena lección. Theo es pillado in franganti . Y Ginny cómo siempre en su línea de acabar teniendo razón en todo. **

**Os dejo con el capítulo . Ya va cobrando forma todo esto. **

**Repito, muchas gracias. Un beso y a leer.**

**Capítulo 6 : El colmo de la estupidez.**

Eran aproximada las 2 y 10 de la mañana. Y el castillo de Hogwarts mostraba un aspecto oscuro, solitario y silencioso.

Los cuadros dormidos se quejaban por una luz molesta que importunaba su sueño... a su paso, increpaban al joven rubio que deambulaba por el pasillo del primer piso. Buscando entre los rincones oscuros.

Malfoy empezaba a rendirse. Había buscado por todas partes, por todos los pisos. Tras cada columna, armadura, aula vacía, Biblioteca, sección prohibida... y nada. Ni rastro de Granger. Tal vez estaba en su cuarto cómo dijo Blaise... pero es que la castaña no parecía de esas que se quedaban en su cuarto a llorar. Creía que saldría a dar una vuelta y despejarse. Pero no. Al parecer el jodido Zabinni tenía razón.

Y ya se estaba haciendo muy tarde, y él no tenia ganas de arriesgar más el pellejo y su continuidad en la escuela. Ya había estado a punto se ser pillado por el squib de Filch y su apestosa gata...

No. Definitivamente estaba haciendo el gilipollas. Allí, con un Lumus, buscando a una chica, que seguramente estaba tapadita en su cama. Frenó en medio del pasillo y miró enfrente.

A unos 10 metros encontraría a su izquierda la entrada a la Gran Escalera. Sería bajar un piso hasta la planta baja y entrar al pasillo de las mazmorras y posteriormente a la seguridad de su Sala Común. Si seguía caminando, encontraría la entrada a los terrenos. Lugar por dónde no había buscado a Granger todavía.

¿Y si estaba fuera?

Si se ponía ahora mismo a inspeccionar los terrenos, le costaría al menos una hora y media, recorrerlo. Pfff y ya ni digamos si había que bajar al embarcadero, Lechucería y campo de Quiddich. Incluso pudo haber ido a casa del guardabosques.

Era una faena. Pero y si estaba sentada en un banco y no se había alejado tanto? Infinitas posibilidades pasaban por su cabeza...

Decidió una cosa : saldría un momento, se pondría en un ángulo que abarcase el castillo, y sus alrededores. Y si veía algo sospechoso iría. No perdería más tiempo.

Avanzó por el pasillo y salió fuera apagando su varita. Caminó durante un minuto por la oscura hierba y miró. La Lechucería solitaria y el suave viento que atenazaba el bosque. A lo lejos tendría que haber luz en casa del gigante, pero estaba dormido seguro porque no había nada.

Se giró y miró hacia arriba. Nada. Ni una luz. También era normal por que los alumnos no eran idiotas, y sabían que con alguna chispa o indicio el celador se acercaría. Pasó la mirada por todas las ventanas hacia llegar a las puertas de entrada.

Entrecerró los ojos y se acercó a una puerta.

Él conocía más que bien ese lugar. Era el sitio dónde iba todas las noches a pensar des de que le encomendaron esa misión suicida. Tocó el mueble viejo y húmedo deslizando la palma y agarró el picaporte. Encontrando con sorpresa que... ¡estaba abierta! Sí, ¡ abierta!

Filch no se dejaba las puertas abiertas. Él mismo se asomó en la ventana del sexto piso y comprobó la luz de la lámpara portátil de ese asqueroso en lo alto de la Torre de Astronomia. Y nunca dejaba nada abierto.

Sí, había alguien allí. Abrió la puerta y con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, entró.

…...

El viento soplaba esa noche, y más a esa altura. Se frotó las manos y bufó dentro para intentar dar algo de calor en esa zona temblorosa.

No muchos pondrían la mano en el fuego jurando, que Hermione Granger, la prefecta perfecta, la alumna ejemplar... estaría a altas horas de la noche fuera del colegio.

Y es que ni ella misma entendía que hacía allí... lo único que sabía era que había salido de la Torre de Gryffindor, y había empezado a correr y a correr hasta llegar allí. Ni siquiera pensó en la posibilidad de que alguien la pillara.

Pero es que era eso o romper a llorar y derrumbarse delante de Ginny, Luna y Harry. Y no podía permitirlo.

No podía permitir, que ella, que había pasado calvarios mucho mucho peores, llorara por al fin y al cabo, una nimiedad. Algo que frente el sufrimiento por sus padres y amigos en la guerra, quedaba reducido a una chiquillada. Desperdiciar una lágrima en eso, sería un insulto para su orgullo y sentido común, que ya había sacado la artillería y le apuntaba con metralletas y misiles amenazándola que ni se le ocurriese llorar.

Por eso corrió. Escapando de esa sala... ese lugar dónde la miraban con lástima y pesar porque ella, enamorada de Ronald Weasley desde hace años, creyó tontamente que le esperaría cuando se había convertido en alguien famoso. Lloviéndole dinero, trabajo, patrocinadores y chicas a su gusto.

La verdad es que no estaba triste, ni enfadada. Estaba decepcionada. Con ella y con Ron.

Con ella por ser tan inocente, con el pelirrojo por ser tan egoísta.

¿Por qué? Se preguntaba en sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué le creaba falsas ilusiones.? Ella, había apretado los dientes más de una vez al tener que rechazar a chicos por él. ¿Por qué él no podía corresponderle?

¿A cuento de qué le enviaba esas cartas ahora? Si estaba tan feliz con esas chicas, señal que no pensaba tanto en ella... Seguro que el muy hipócrita leía una carta dónde ella le decía que le quería y que tenía ganas de besarlo... y luego quedaba con otras.

Por suerte sus amigos la habían parado a tiempo. Le hubiese gustado que se lo dijeran nada más enterarse... pero no importaba eso ya. Al menos, no había empezado nada con él. Seguro que si lo hubiese hecho, los meses que estaría en Hogwarts terminaría con unos cuernos que darían miedo. Y tenían razón. Ella eso no se lo merecía. Ginny cómo siempre tenía razón

Pero... ¿qué se merecía ella?

Se había montado una especie de historia de cuento alrededor de Ron, que al final salió rana. La suerte es que se había detectado a tiempo, y ahora podía solucionarse.

Había quedado con Ron en Navidad. Siempre había un día que se quedaba sola porque sus padres se marchaban con sus amigos, y ese día seguramente se hubiese entregado a él o se habrían enrollado sin que ella supiese que la había estado ''engañando'' a sus espaldas.

Había decidido que utilizaría ese día para tranquilamente decirle que se había enterado de todo, y que no hacia falta que volviera a escribirle más. Que ella y él se encontrarían en la boda de Ginny y Harry, hola que tal cómo estás y se acabó. Luego, seguramente no volvería a verle salvo en festivos importantes.

Le dolía eso. Habían pasado tanto que un lío amoroso partiría por la mitad esa amistad. Y Hary estaba en medio.

Después de haberla tratado de idiota y haberse burlado de ella, no podía ser su amiga. O al menos no cómo antes.

Parece mentira, con las veces que le había salvado el pellejo, las veces que le había ayudado en clases, y la temporada que tuvo que aguantar con Lavender... se hubiese atrevido a hacerle eso a ella.

Tal vez era demasiado buena y tendría que empezar a ser más egoísta.

Se sentó en el suelo y apoyó la cabeza en la barandilla de piedra. Ella no sabía ser egoísta. No sabía coger algo sin miramientos sin importar las consecuencias que podría acarrearle a ella y a los demás.

Y vamos, menos sabía comportarse así con los chicos.

Había sido testigo de cómo Ginny y Parvati lo hacían muchas veces... tomaban lo que querían o lo que les apetecía y luego adiós muy buenas. Pasar un buen rato lo llamaban... pero no se veía capaz de hacer algo así.

Ella era mucho más tímida, y mucho más insegura que ellas. Y después de eso aún tendría más inseguridades. Porque encontrar alguien a su gusto, físico y personal era muy difícil. Muchas personas tardaban media vida a encontrarlo.

Otra vez, la pelirroja tenía razón.

Una vez le dijo que buscaba el kit de la Barbie. El marido, el perrito , trabajo y la casita. Y que plantearse eso a los 19 años era demasiado. Que tenía que experimentar e ir probando hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

Se creó demasiadas expectativas amorosas para alguien menos maduro que ella. Y se había cabado ella sola su propia tumba. El daño, se lo había hecho ella misma. Por ingenua.

Pero eso, iba a cambiar. A partir de esa noche.

No cambiaría ni un gramo de su personalidad. Seguiría siendo ella misma, pero no volvería a cometer el mismo error de planificar todo. Sobre todo un tema personal e íntimo. Porque nada nunca sale como tu esperas.

Sí. Decidido.

Todo el tiempo que perdió ese año, lo recuperaría. No empezaría como loca a buscar chicos, o se tiraría al cuello del primero que le pareciese atractivo... simplemente viviría la vida, coquetearía, hablaría y si algo le gustaba pues quizás se pudiese intentar algo. Y sobre todo, se divertiría. Era su último año en el castillo, antes de salir a buscarse la vida... y para eso tenía 8 meses. 8 meses que viviría con intensidad. Probablemente no volvería a ver a mucha gente que conocía. Sonrío, pese a tener cara triste.

'' Un encantamiento desiluminador. No esperaba menos de tí, Granger.''- oyó una voz arrastrada y divertida.

Levantó la cabeza por el sobresalto y encontró al Príncipe de Slytherin apoyado en la puerta que daba al gran balcón.

Había puesto el hechizo para que no se viese el pequeño fuego flotante que conjuró para iluminarse, y con ello, que no se delatase su presencia. Si Filch se asomaba a alguna ventana, podría volver a la Torre. Al parecer Malfoy había rebatido el hechizo. Y se había vuelto a meter en él. Porque el aura de magia todavía la sentía. Qué astuto.

''¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy?''- preguntó con voz cansada. Lo único que le faltaba es que viniese a burlase de ella.

El se encogió de hombros y se puso erecto. Metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y avanzando un poco.-''¿Y tú, Granger?''

''No se responde una pregunta con otra. Es de mala educación.''- le dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

''Ya, pero es que a mí, no me gusta dar explicaciones''- le explicó él desinteresado.

''Qué casualidad... a mí tampoco.''- le puso una mueca sardónica y miró hacia otro lado, abrazándose alas piernas. Le daba diez minutos para que se marchara. Todavía tenia mucho que pensar, y su presencia le estaba poniendo nerviosa. Aunque no sabía porqué.

Draco sonrió de lado y sacó de su bolsillo un cigarro y un mechero. '' ¿Gustas?''- preguntó por educación.

''No fumo.''- se negó ella.- ''Y no sabía que tu lo hacías...''- comentó extrañada.

''No lo hago muy a menudo.''- explicó arrastrando las palabras.-'' Me relaja... a veces''- su respuesta le hizo pensar que no le diría más del asunto. E irónicamente pensó, que Malfoy, era todo un cliché.

El chico malo, rubiales de ojos grises o claros, siempre vestido de negro, tejanos oscuros o cuero y ahora el cigarrillo que ya le daba el toque final. Tocaría también la guitarra? Pensó divertida.

''Pareces divertida.''- le indicó él paseando y dando una calada. Se apoyó en su lado izquierdo en la barandilla. Hermione tuvo que levantar la cabeza mucho para ver su alta figura.

''Sí. Esta noche está llena de cosas irónicas.''- dijo ella levantándose también. Estaba cogiendo frío en el trasero con el suelo de piedra. Además, se marcharía pronto. No quería estar a solas con él... ¿o sí?

''Me respondes cosas muy raras Granger...''- frunció el ceño él.- ''¿Te ha dado la vena y vas a hacerte poeta o filósofa?''- ella se tragó una risa.

''No, es que me ha pasado algo, y me ha hecho reflexionar de muchas cosas.''- se apoyó en la barandilla, a unos tres pasos de él.

'' ¿Y que es ese algo?''

''Ya te he dicho quea tampoco me gusta dar explicaciones''- le recordó su frase que antes también había dicho.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y chasqueó la lengua.

'' Granger que me veas aquí no es tan raro. Yo, salgo todas las noches del castillo. No cojo el sueño fácilmente y me gusta caminar...''- dijo con voz aburrida.- ''Verte a ti aquí a estas horas es mucho más raro que verme a mi, cómo comprenderás.''

Bueno en eso tenía razón. Pero no respondió.

Draco se tragó una maldición. Aquello no iba por buen camino. Ella estaba muy cerrada, y si seguían así, hoy no avanzaría ni un centímetro, y para su propósito, no le convenía.

'' Venga, hoy me siento generoso..''- genial, parecía idiota-'' Cuéntame porqué la sabelotodo del colegio está tan callada, cuando normalmente se le ha de suplicar que deje de hablar''.

Hermione le miró enfadada-'' `Pues Malfoy, disculpa mis pocas ganas de hablar ante alguien que me insulta luego de tener una conversación ''decente'' por así decirlo.''- luego le giró la cara. Será falso.

Ah, conque era eso...

''Granger, eso fue una tontería. Se me calentó la boca y ya está. Estaba de mal humor ese día''- le contestó con la menor acritud posible. Mira que tener casi que excusarse...

'' ¿Cuándo tu no estás de mal humor?''- preguntó ella mirando hacia abajo en el suelo.

''Esta conversación es absurda''- dictó él tirando el cigarro ya apagado.- ''¿Piensas decírmelo o qué? Desahogarse ayuda dicen. ''- comentó rodando los ojos.

La castaña siguió mirando al vacío. En serio esperaba que le contara que Ronald la había dejado en ridículo tirándose a otras mientras ella le esperaba purita a que empezasen algo? Eso sería hundirse más en la miseria. Sería cómo ponerse en lazo en la horca. Y ya nada la salvaría de que su autoestima quedase bajo mínimos. Ya estaba rozando el cero.

''Es un tema muy personal Malfoy''.- dijo ella con voz tranquila.-'' Y no quiero que te rías de mí más de lo que ya lo has hecho''

''¿Se trata de Weasley, a que sí?''- dijo al fin el rubio. Él ya sabía lo que había pasado pero esperaba que ella ''confiara'' por así decirlo, en él. Eso sería vital.

Continuó callada. Y Draco se hartó. Se acabó. Murmuró un tu verás lo que haces... y se encaminó a la puerta. Pero la voz de ella le frenó.

'' Sí Malfoy. Se trata de Ronald.'' dijo ella des de atrás. Se giró y la encontró apoyada con ambos codos apoyados y pose dudosa. Se mordía el labio de forma muy... eh... graciosa. _Tierna _en realidad .Estaba claro que no se fiaba si decírselo o no.

Cruzó de brazos y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que continuase.

'' ¿ Sería una gilipollez si confiase en que no dijeras nada a nadie no?''- preguntó ella.

''Tal vez... o tal vez no.''- se encogió de hombros.''- No te queda otra Granger... y si no te lo sacas de dentro, explotarás.''- alzó una ceja y la miró con una sonrisa de lado. A Hermione se le movió algo al ver esa mueca tan sexy.- ''Curiosamente soy lo único que tienes a mano para hablar esta noche. Al menos que quieras hacerlo con tu gato. Pero no creo que él te vaya a contestar''.

Ella sonrió bajando la cabeza y respiró hondo. Bueno, tal vez tenía razón. Y si todos se enteraban que había quedado cómo una tonta, tampoco sería una mentira. Porque así había quedado.

''Se ve... que mientras yo he estado en Australia con mis padres, él se ha dedicado a...''- se mojó los labios y se sonrojó.-'' a... a tener sexo con otras chicas.'' - suspiró- de hecho tengo la certeza de que ahora mismo está con una de ellas.''- sonrió . Ya está. Ya lo había soltado. Esperó esa risa que tantas humillaciones le habían causado hace dos años. Pero no se esperó eso.

Él alzó las dos dejas fingiendo estar sorprendido.- ''¿ El gran y noble Weasley te ha puesto los cuernos?''- fingió sorpresa.

''No.''- negó con la cabeza.-''Técnicamente no son cuernos porque no salíamos.''- dijo ella con voz triste.

''Entonces, si no tenían un compromiso formal, ¿Por qué tanto drama Granger?''- frunció el ceño él. Qué buen actor era, joder. Deberían darte un premio de esos que se daban los muggles.

''Porque he sido una idiota Malfoy''- oyó una risotada de parte de él y puso los ojos en blanco tragándose un gruñido-''Pues aún te reirás más cuando te diga que me he creído yo solita, que me esperaría cuando le ha llovido toda esa fama después de la guerra''.

Oyó cómo se reía más y luego veía cómo negaba con la cabeza.-''Y que esperabas Granger? Somos hombres. Y los hombres, tenemos necesidades... y tu estabas a muchos kilómetros para satisfacerlas.''- sonrió de lado.

''Yo lo hubiese solucionado eso.''- negó ella con la cabeza. Él la miró sorprendido.-''Sólo que no tuvo paciencia para esperar''.

''A los 19 y 20 años, las hormonas no tienen paciencia''- dijo él solemne.-''Y Weasley tampoco es que sea un cánon de belleza. Es normal que ahora muchas calientapollas se le tiren al cuello buscando su fama. A tí, te ha debido pasar lo mismo.''

''Sí, pero yo he aguantado. Y él no. No me sirve la escusa de las hormonas cuando me envía ahora cartitas diciéndome que me está esperando y que tiene ganas de empezar lo que dejamos la noche de la Batalla. ''

Él recordó eso de _Es mi chica capullos!_ Puso una mueca de desagrado. Esa confesión de las cartitas no lo sabía. Y eso, era peligroso... muy peligroso. Porque ella podría caer. Y no debía hacerlo.

''¿Supongo que no estarás pensando la absurda posibilidad de empezar algo con ese no Granger?''- le preguntó frunciendo el ceño. - ''Creo que incluso tú, podrías aspirar a más''.

Bueno, era casi un cumplido... pensó con broma ella.

''Ya lo sé, Malfoy. Y no. ''- le contestó.-''No voy a empezar nada con él, obviamente.''- dijo con una mueca obvia en la cara.

Casi soltó un suspiro aliviado. Bueno, tampoco era tan idiota.

''¿Y qué harás ahora, si puedo saber?''- preguntó. Ahora. Ahora venía la consulta.

''Nada.''- dijo ella.

''¿Nada?''- se extrañó.

''Nop''- negó con la cabeza.-'' Sería... tan fácil...''- puso una mirada malvada en su rostro que a él casi le impresiona.-''Sería tan absolutamente fácil coger a alguno de esos babosos que se acercan reclamando mi atención para que le llegase a él y perdiese los nervios...que casi lo veo una pérdida de tiempo. Y tampoco tengo ganas.''- negó con la cabeza.-'' Yo no soy así.''- dijo tranquila.-''Esos, aunque sean unos babosos, tienen sentimientos. Y no pienso usarlos en mi beneficio.''- dijo digna.

''Bueno, sólo te querrían para una cosa...''- comentó él.-'' Tampoco es que busquen contigo una relación estable.''

''Exactamente''- asintió ella.-'' ¿Y tú crees que debo sacrificar mi...eh... dignidad por así decirlo, para vengarme de alguien que cómo tu has dicho, no me llega a la suela de los zapatos? ''- preguntó alzando las cejas delineadas. -''Es una de las pocas cosas que me quedan intactas en mi después de que la guerra me destrozara física, y psicológicamente.''-pausó y lo miró seria.-''No pienso darle eso a cualquiera. Tu, tienes un historial que por todos es sabido Malfoy, y esas chicas con las que andas, no les importó dárselo al primero que le susurró palabras bonitas y promesas ficticias en el oído.''-dijo con tono despectivo'-''El que quiera eso de mí, deberá ganárselo. ''- dijo ella girando la cabeza de lado y mirando la pared.-'' Yo tengo cerebro. Y no pienso caer cómo Alice que lo perdió en el coche de un tío que ahora se dedica a chulear que la engañó y consiguió hacerlo con ella''- dijo con desprecio.

Silencio. Eso se oía.

Draco quedó como pocas veces en su vida callado e impresionado por lo que acababa de oír. Y si lo pensaba con cabeza, ella tenía toda la razón. Omitió preguntar quién coño era Alice... suponía que una amiga muggle suya, y se sintió mal. Pocas veces en su vida se sintió así... porque ella acababa de hacerle ver que era uno de esos babosos que se acercarían a susurrarle algo y conquistarla. Y no.

Él no era Cormac McLagen, ni Boot, que aleteaban sobre ella últimamente mendigando su atención. Él, tenía otros métodos. Pero veía que esos no funcionarían. Frunció el ceño. Otra vez esos dos tenían razón.

Se había escudado en su propio orgullo, creando una escusa para acercarse a alguien que le llamaba la atención des de hacía mucho tiempo. Y ahora veía, cómo siempre había sospechado, que esa persona estaba merecidamente por un escalón sobre él. Moralmente, ella era más fuerte, y tenía unos ideales fuertes y duros. Unos por los cuales moriría si era preciso.

Él no era así.

Pero no se rendiría. No tenía presión. Y cómo dijo Blaise, esa guerra ya estaba ganada. Afortunadamente por Potter. Y no había nada de malo intentar algo con una chica bonita. Cómo la que tenía delante. Ni sangre ni ostias. Granger, era un bombón. Y a él, le gustaba. Qué coño! Le gustaba mucho. Cumplía todos sus requisitos físicos, y además tendría conversación. Era la chica más inteligente que había conocido en toda su jodida vida. Esas tontas con las que se acostaba, solamente se reían y decían cosas sin sentido. La leona, era un verdadero reto. Una meta muy atractiva que le esperaba tras un largo y enrevesado laberinto. Que él, tras oír su fortaleza, estaba dispuesto a cruzar. Era digna de él.

Sólo que había formas. Cómo dijo Nott.

Qué estúpido se sentía. Había estado a punto que firmar su sentencia.

'' Malfoy...''- ella se había acercado. Y lo miraba cómo si tuviese tres cabezas. El dulce olor a canela inundó sus fosas nasales. Joder. El olor de la maldita Amortentia de Slugorhn. Esto, era un maldito complot para darse en las narices ¿o qué?-''¿Te encuentras bien?''

Él meneó la cabeza y salió de sus cavilaciones. Joder, ya se sentía bastante estúpido. Carraspeó.

''Si Granger. Estoy perfectamente. Sólo me he quedado pensando en algo que has dicho.''- se sinceró. Luego se puso en una postura más seria-''Me voy a la cama. Deberías hacer lo mismo. Es tarde.''- avanzó con parsimonia ante la anonada mirada de ella.- '' Y, Granger...''- sonrió de lado mientras estaba en la puerta.-''Yo, ya no ando con esas zorras.'' - dijo antes de desparecer.

Dejando a una Hermione Granger con la respiración alterada, y la cabeza hecha un lío.

_Malfoy, eres el tío más raro que me he tirado a la cara._

…_..._

Luna Lovegood y su caldero y fogón flotante, avanzaban con parsimonia y lentitud por el séptimo piso. Estaba esperando a que Ginny terminase su conversación con Harry para poder hacerle esa poción.

A medida que iba reflexionando, tal vez no era tan mala idea darle esa Pócima para dormir sin sueños. Hermione era mucho de meterse las cosas en la cabeza, y tras el palo de hoy, quizás se pasase la noche en vela. Y según tenía entendido, su amiga no dormía las horas suficiente. Y acabaría por afectarle a su salud y rendimiento escolar.

La verdad es que le costaba entender cómo Ron había mensopreciado a una chica tan buena e inteligente. Y muy guapa. Hermione des de cuarto, había pasado a ser un verdadero caramelo. Dulce y apetitoso.

Tampoco entendía con lo guapa que era no había salido con algún chico. Sólo sabía de Krum, y eso fue hace años. Era popular por su inteligencia, físico y ahora por heroína de guerra. Pero nunca se le había visto con más de algún chico.

Ella tampoco había destacado en esa gama. La verdad es que tampoco le llovían las ofertas. Ya sabía que era bastante diferente a los demás... y que eso le cerraba muchas opciones. Le habían gustado algunos chicos y él único que consiguió hacerle caso lo trató de malas maneras y lo alejó.

Lo apartó porque no quería arrastrarlo con ella a su tristeza.

Ella, tenía a su padre en camatras la guerra. No quería a alguien besuqueándola con una lapa y diciéndole que todo se arreglaría. Cómo iba a arreglarse? Su padre, moriría en pocos meses y ella se quedaría sola. SOLA.

Tendría a sus amigos sí, pero no era lo mismo. Sus amigos, la animaban y sabía que podría contar con ellos para lo que quisiese... pero no tendría a nadie a quien visitar en Navidad, nadie con quien consultar sus problemas laborales o financieros de adulta, ni abuelos para sus futuros hijos. Nada. No tendría nada. Salvo una casa y una revista que publicar semana tras semana.

Y eso, la hacía deprimirse aún más día a día. Porque cuanto más se acercaba el final de la vida de su padre, más asustada se sentía. Porque si ella tenia miedo por la noche, iba a su padre, si ella tenia dudas, preguntaba a su padre. Su madre murió demasiado pronto, y ahora a su padre también se lo quitaban antes de hora.

No era justo. Ella no merecía eso. Y su padre, que era el ser más bueno del mundo, que ayudaba a todo el mundo, iba a morir de forma lenta y dolorosa. Un final que no merecía ni el más asesino y despiadado de los mortífagos.

Nadie merecía despedirse de la vida así.

Y ella ahora, tendría que encargarse de todo en cuanto su padre se fuese. Era demasiada responsabilidad. Y ella aún era muy pava. Era muy pequeña para quedarse sola!

Se quitó una lágrima y meneó la cabeza. BASTA. Sollozó. Tenía que ser fuerte.

Por él. Por él lo haría.

Y cumpliría su promesa. Vivir la juventud al límite y ser muy feliz. Que no lloraría hasta llegado el momento.

Se apoyó en la pared y esperó a la pelirroja diese signos de vida. El caldero y el fogón se posaron lentamente en el suelo a su lado. Y se quedó en silencio y con la varita haciendo luz.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos y oyó unos pasos. Cerró el hechizo inocentemente y se quedó con los ojos cerrados. Esos pasos tan rápidos... a lo mejor era Filch.

Se le iluminó la cara.

''Luna, qué haces?''- abrió los ojos encontrándose la mirada divertida de Ginny.

''Es que cómo venías tan violentamente, pensé que eras Filch, que me había pillado.''- dijo sonriendo de lado.

''Hombre gracias por el piropo...''- rió la pequeña Weasley. Luna procedió a encender de nuevo su varita.

''Mira''- le enseñó una bolsa de papel marrón.-''Calentitos y recién robados'' -señaló dónde se encontraban los ingredientes.

''Perfecto''-dijo Luna. Miró a los lados.- ''Vamos a buscar un aula y silenciémosla.''- conjuró para que volviesen a flotar sus cosas. Avanzaron por el pasillo.- '' No tardaremos más de hora y media creo''

''Son las dos, a las tres lo tendremos si lo hacemos bien.''- dijo Ginny decidida.- ''Y si eso pasa, Hermione dormirá hasta bien entrado mediodía. Es sábado. Creo que le irá bien''.

''Más que bien. No duerme lo bastante. Seguro que se la pasa estudiando hasta altas horas.''

''Ni lo digas''- bufó Ginny – Tengo que correrme las cortinas para poder dormir. Siempre con la luz de la mesita encendida. Va a rebentar''- dijo molesta.- ''Ya verás que lo bien que la dejaremos, se dosificará.''

''¿Crees que se la tomará?''- dijo Luna con duda.

''La mezclaré con zumo de naranja. Se ve que se disuelve bien con la vitamina C. No notará nada''- dijo la pelirroja.- '' Además le encanta la fruta. Si está despierta, se lo tomará.'' - pausó delante de una puerta-''Aquí está bien''. - apuntó el cerrojo.- '' _Alojomora''.-_ murmuró bajito. Ya estaba.

Luna tiró del pendón negro que hacía de picaporte y se asomó, encontrando el aula iluminada. Se giró y Ginny frunció el ceño. Qué raro. Vio que Luna se asomaba más y cómo rápidamente se apartó y pasó por su lado alejándose por el pasillo.

''Luna''- la llamó en un susurro. Se asomó. Joder.

Allí había dos alumnos. Y... eh... bastante ocupados. Pudo reconocer a Theodore Nott, el amigo callado de Malfoy, acostado sobre una alfombra y almohadas aparentemente conjuradas, con la camisa abierta y los pantalones y calzoncillos por los tobillos. Encima de él una morena estaba sólo con un sujetador negro mientras subía y bajaba gimiendo y agarrando sus manos.

Hizo una mueca en plan Ju er. Y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruído.

''Luna''- empezó a avanzar. ¿Dónde se había metido? Avanzó un poquito y encontró a su amiga apoyada en otra puerta. Con la varita apagada y cara cenicienta.

''Luna, ¿estás bien?''- dijo preocupada poniendo una mano en el hombro.

La rubia asintió. Pero no dijo nada. No comprendía la sacudida que le pegó el corazón al ver esa imagen. Con su varita abrió una puerta y entró directamente al aula oscura. Dejando el caldero encima de un pupitre polvoriento.

Ginny cerró la puerta, la bloqueó y puso un Muffliato para insonorizarla.

''¿Qué fuerte no?''- preguntó mientras dejaba los ingredientes y epezaba a sacarlos envueltso en pergaminos húmedos.-''No creía que Nott andaba con esa clase de chicas.'- rió.

''Sí. Yo tampoco creía ''- comentó Luna desganada ayudándola. Conocía de sobra a Teresa. No por nada eran de la misma casa, y sabía de muy buena tinta de que círculos andaba esa muchacha. Era la clase de comportamiento que ella no tendría nunca.

Sintiéndose más triste de lo normal, puso el caldero sobre el fogón y empezaron a hacer la poción.

…...

La puerta de la Sala Común de Slytherin se cerró, y Theo entro desapretándose la corbata. En realidad no sabía porqué se había vestido otra vez tan correctamente. No hacía falta.

Se lo había pasado bien. Se sentía algo satisfecho. Cómo si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima. La tensión famosa de la que hablaba Blaise. Se podría haber quedado, pero no tenía ganas de más. Echaron tres seguidos, pero luego... creyó que se había vuelto loco.

Oyó el nombre de Luna Lovegood, des de la puerta, y él miró y allí no había nadie. Total que empezó a comerse la cabeza y a poner en duda su salud mental... se la quitó de encima amablemente y la acompañó a la Torre de Ravenclaw.

Anduvo por el pasillo y bajó las escaleras de mármol encontrando a Draco en el sofá de cuero fumando, con una botella de Whisky de Fuego y un baso medio vacío.

Vaya. Al parecer no tuvo éxito. Por la cara... abatida que tenía. Se tragó una risita. Lo sabía.

''Se te puede caer el pelo''- comentó avanzando hacia el sofá y sentándose en el sillón.

Draco encogió los hombros indicando que le daba igual y pegó una calada. Luego con punteria lanzó el pitillo a la hoguera. -''¿Quieres...? ''- señaló con la cabeza la botella.

''Se..''- asintió Nott inclinándose. Su amigo hizo aparecer un baso con hielo y él mismo se sirvió el trago. Pegó un trago. Arg. Que fuerte. Hizo una mueca.

''¿Qué tal ha ido?''- le preguntó el rubio con voz cansada.

''Bien supongo''- funció el ceño. Creía.-''Muy eh... vigorosa Teresa.''

'' Me alegro.''- dijo Draco. Y se quedaron en silencio.

Theo, con la cabeza aún en esos ojos azules y ese pelo largo y rubio se bebió el baso de golpe y lo dejó en la mesa.

''¿Draco que ha pasado?''- le preguntó.- ''¿La encontraste?''

''Ajá''-´sólo dijo el ojibris.

'' ¿Y has podido avanzar en tu plan?''- se rió el moreno.

''Ajá''- repitió.

Nott frunció el ceño.-'' ¿Ha caído en tu red ? Me extraña...''

''No. No ha caído.''- dijo Draco. -''Simplemente hemos tenido una buena conversación y me he dado cuenta que no iba bien encaminado. Que teníais razón. Que ese no era el camino.''

El moreno alzó las cejas y se cruzó de brazos. Mirando a se amigo que se había inclinado y apoyaba los codos en sus piernas, poniendo la cabeza entre ellas y repeinándose el pelo. Eso lo hacia cuando estaba nervioso.

Theodore suspiró y preguntó con voz tranquila.

''¿Te gusta, verdad?''

Draco levantó la cabeza y miró la hoguera. Asintió.

'' ¿Entonces...?''

''Intentaré algo. Sólo que cómo tu dijiste. Poco a poco. Sin presión''- dijo sonriendo de lado.

''Sin prisa pero sin pausa''- dijo Theo riendo y sacando también una pequeña pero silenciosa risita de él.

''Ya veré lo que hago.''- terminó su baso también. '' ¿Quieres más?'' - ante la negativa de Nott hizo desparecer todo con un toque de varita. - ''¿Y tú?''

'' ¿Yo?''- dijo Theo frunciendo el ceño.

'' Si te hace tilín Lovegood, no sé que haces perdiendo el tiempo con esas zorras''- dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras.

''Pues mira...''- suspiró el moreno.-''¿Te puedes creer que se me ha metido en la cabeza en medio de la faena, y no he podido continuar?''- Draco rió.

''Entonces, deja de hacer el primo tu también.''- le dijo sonriendo.

Theo asintió. Quizá...

''Lo consultaré con la almohada.''- se levantó y se quitó la túnica. -''Voy a la cama.''- anunció.-'' ¿Vienes?''

Draco negó. -'' Quiero pensar un rato más. Mañana es Sábado y no tengo sueño.''

Nott asintió y fue hacia las escaleras. Girándose y encontrando cómo su pensativo amigo suspiraba y miraba al techo. Caray. Sí que le había dado fuerte...

…...

Una puerta se abrió en la Torre de Gryffindor. Ginny cerró con cuidado y con un baso cristal se acercó hacia dónde se suponía que estaba la cama de su mejor amiga.

''Hermione...''- susurró.- '' Nena...''- se acercó y ella sintió un bufido.

Estaba dormida. Sonrió.

Se apartó y dejó el baso encima de su mesa de dormir. _Quizá te he juzgado mal._

Bueno, la dejaría dormir. Se aceró de puntillas y apagó el despertador de la mesita de su amiga. Que durmiera. Muchas horas.

Mañana le subiría algo de comida. Seguro que no tendría ánimos de salir. Tendría mucho que reflexionar.

Y esa vez, no se equivocó.

**Bueno. Ya está. Qué tal? Bien verdad? Es un capítulo bastante largo. Dónde han pasado muchas cosas. **

**Ya veis que Draco ha abierto los ojos, y Theo, bueno, no lo ha notado, pero le va a pesar que Luna le haya pillado en acción. **

**En el próximo capítulo se hablará de la boda, Luna pedirá discuplas y Draco volverá a sentir celos.**

**Muchas gracias, y hasta pronto!**

_Anna_


	7. Chapter 7

**Cómo va? Ya vuelvo a estar aquí con otro pedacito de la historia. No tengo mucho tiempo y no os entretendré. Lo cuelgo y me marcho. **

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios y algún que otro follow y favorito. Me alegra que os guste. **

**Venga, que me voy! Hoy nos hago ni resumen. Ha sido un copia pega del Documento y punto. **

**A leer se ha dicho :)**

**Capítulo 7 : Proposiciones decentes. **

_Hola Hermione!_

_Cómo estás? Todo va bien por aquí? Seguro que estarás leyendo esta carta en algún pupitre plagado de libros preparando a conciencia los exámenes de junio. Si estuviese aquí te diría que frenases un poco. Los pasarás sin esfuerzo. Eres muy inteligente._

_Por aquí no hay ninguna novedad. Después de que Harry volviese de Islandia con los tres mortífagos capturados, no ha habido ningún indicio ni pista de nada. Estas últimas dos semanas han sido todo tranquilidad, interrogatorios y papeleo. Muy rutinario. Se ha hecho pesado. _

_Ese tiempo me ha servido para reflexionar. Y he tomado una decisión. _

_La tienda de mi hermano George va viento en popa. Y mi padre, tras ver a Harry volver de la misión con el ojo ensangrentado y tres costillas rotas, junto con un esguince ( todo está bien, no te preocupes... se tomó tres pociones, unos días de reposo y vuelve a está como nuevo) me echó la charla diciendo que ya había muchos aurores capacitados y que porfavor ayudase a mi hermano. Que se niega a contratar a nadie . Y no da a basto. Angelina está al borde de terminar con él. Dice que se ha refugiado en el trabajo y que no es sano. _

_Me que iré con él. Me necesita más que el Departamento, que cuenta con personas más solventes que yo. _

_Tenías razón con lo que me dijiste. Que yo era demasiado nervioso y necesitaba llevar una vida más tranquila._

_He hablado con Harry y mañana presentaré mi dimisión voluntaria e irrevocable. _

_Crees que he hecho bien? _

_Contéstame Hermione. Esto es importante porque se trata de mi futuro. Y no hay nadie que de sermones ni de consejos acertados como los tuyos xD _

_Las últimas cartas que me has respondido, te he leído un poco más seca. Estás preocupada por algo? O tienes algún problema? Sabes que me planto allí. Ahora tendré más tiempo libre al ser autónomo y socio de George. _

_Tengo ganas de verte Hermione. Quedan algunas semanas para que sea 26 diciembre. Cuento los días para verte y estar a solas. Y por fin empezar lo que dejamos a medias. _

_Un beso. Sólo para ti._

_Cuídate mucho. _

_Ron. _

Se quedó mirando la carta y frunció el ceño.

Puso una mueca de fastidio e hizo una bola con ella. Luego la lanzó encima de la mesa mirándola.

Pues no Ron, estoy desayunando en el Gran Comedor, estoy comiendo y no me la paso estudiando cómo antes. Si hubieses leído con atención mis primeras cartas en septiembre, sabrías que sólo dedico dos horas al día a los ÉXTASIS.

Pero claro, cómo el señor no lee con atención porque tendría OTRAS preocupaciones en la cabeza... para qué molestarse verdad? Otras con piernas largas pelo chocolate y cuerpo de modelo llamada Amanda. El último nombre que le había dicho Ginny.

Cómo podía tener tanta sangre fría? Diciéndole esas cosas, que en otros tiempos (antes de enterarse de la verdad) se habría reído e incluso saltaría de ilusión. Ahora, respondía des de hacía 15 días, por pura educación.

Ya sabía que a Harry le habían herido. Se ve que le reconocieron y concentraron todas sus fuerzas en él, hasta que le dieron. Ginny se fue a llorar al baño el día que recibió la carta de sus padres diciendo que Harry estaría en reposo unos días por las heridas, y que no podría contestarle. Por suerte todo había quedado en heridas superficiales y no le habían lanzado alguna maldición oscura con efectos permanentes.

Se alegraba por lo menos de que Ronald recapacitase, ella ya le había dicho que no tenía madera de auror, ganándose un buen Howler gritándole y echándole en cara que no creía en él. Y le respondió con total naturalidad. Era aprensivo, impresionable, y muy muy impulsivo. Hacía las cosas antes de pensarlas. Y errores cómo esos, te condenan frente a magos oscuros expertos y se pondría en peligro él y todos los de su alrededor. No le gustaría que le pasase nada grave. No en vano, le había querido mucho.

La idea de que ayudase a George, era muy buena. Le iba bastante. Siempre había sido muy bromista y gracioso, y de ideas muy inspiradoras. El gemelo no podría tener un compinche mejor. Además, ella también estaba al tanto de su situación. Ella y Angelina eran amigas de hacía años, y se escribían a menudo. Seguro que se pondrá muy contenta cuando se entere que George ya no estará solo.

Hizo aparecer una pluma y un pergamino y se inclinó en la mesa.

_Ron,_

_Me alegro mucho que hayas recapacitado. Te irá muy bien en la tienda de tu hermano. Mis felicitaciones, ha ganado un excelente ayudante. Siempre has tenido muy buenas ideas, y para un negocio dedicado a artículos de broma, nadie mejor que una persona divertida cómo tú. _

_No es que esté seca, es que estoy ocupada, ya paso mucho tiempo escribiendo y sinceramente no tengo ganas. _

_Yo también tengo ganas hablar contigo. _

_Recuerdos a Harry. Cuidaos todos._

_Hermione. _

Hizo desaparecer la pluma y volvió a releer la carta. La verdad es que se contenía bastante. Y quería mandarle un Howler también gritándole todo lo que pensaba. Pero debía mantener la compostura.

Ella nunca había perdido los estribos. Bueno, excepto esa vez con Malfoy por Buckbeack.

Malfoy...

Dobló la carta con cuidado y la metió en su mochila. Ya la llevaría luego a la Lechucería. Y alzó la vista.

Hoy se había sentado frente a frente al sitio que el rubio normalmente estaba con Nott y Zabinni. Y definitivamente, allí estaba. Fruncía el ceño sonriente mientras el moreno recriminaba alguna cosa a Blaise. Luego vio cómo graciosamente se pasó el dedo por el puente nasal y negaba con la cabeza. Subió la mirada, y sus ojos se encontraron... otra vez.

Des de aquella noche que le dio el consejo... todo cambió. La saludaba con la cabeza de vez en cuando por los pasillos sin importar que hubiese gente, bromeó y estuvo... atento con ella cuando la semana pasada Slugorhn los puso de compañeros de pociones (que sacaron un Extraordinario, por cierto) incluso, y esto sí que era fuerte, mientras Ginny y ella estaban haciendo deberes en la biblioteca, se acercó para hacer los ejercicios de Artimancia. Muy, muy difíciles todo cabía a decir. Les costó toda una tarde un maldito problema.

Su amiga pelirroja le decía que estaba intentado acercarse a ella, y que lo hacía de la mejor manera posible. Poco a poco y sin babear cómo los chicos que utilizaban los deberes los apuntes de excusa. Que Malfoy iba realmente en serio, y que a su gusto, estaba intentando conocerla.Y que la observaba cuando no se daba cuenta Cómo tenía que hacerse.

No creía eso que pensaba Ginebra. Simplemente, luego de esa conversación tan personal para ella habían silenciosamente enterrado el hacha de guerra. Y era una de las pocas personas realmente inteligentes y con buena conversación que había conocido. Conocidos. Eso eran. Compañeros de clase conocidos. Sólo eso.

Bajó la mirada sonrojada por sus intimidantes ojos dejando y tomó una napolitana de chocolate. Qué rica.

''A la mierda la línea.''- rió Ginny que se despedía con la mano de John, con quien había estado conversando un rato, un integrante del equipo de Gryffindor y se sentaba junto a ella. Hermione lanzó un gemido de placer hacíendola rodar los ojos.-''Señorita Hermione Granger, tengo su vestido para mi boda encargado. Y está exacto a otro que he encontrado a tu baúl. Si engordas, piensa que es mágico y no puede reponerse. Y... morirás''- la señaló con el dedo. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

''No hay nada de malo en comer esto de vez en cuando. Al contrario.''- le explicó dando otro mordisco- ''Es malo comerse una todos los días''- razonó.-''Y nunca, jamás, me he preocupado por la dieta y todo eso''- añadió terminandosela y secando sus manos con una servilleta.

Ginny suspiró.-'' Qué suerte. Yo tengo que mirarme lo que como por huevos''- dijo dramática.-'' El vestido que me ha hecho Fleur, es precioso, pero me mandó un dibujo y trozos de tela y es totalmente pegado'' – se quejó.

''Pegado?''- alzó una ceja la castaña.

La pelirroja asintió.'' Es de manga corta así de tela de encaje con un poquito de escote, y pegado completamente al cuerpo Luego cae casi nada suelto. La mangas es guay, porque mezcla la tela así de velo con el encaje y perlas.''- descrivió.

''Suena bien''- asintió Hermione.

''Bien? Es una pasada. Pero a la mínima que me descuide''- se pasó la mano por la tripa.

''Ya.''.- asintió Hermione-''Esos vestidos son preciosos pero tienen ese inconveniente. Que se marca todo'' - suspiró.- ''Aunque sigo pensando en que puedes comer ahora algún caprichito y ponerte a dieta dos meses antes''.- rodó los ojos.- '' Tienes la muestra? Me gustaría verla.''

''Arriba lo tengo, te lo enseñaré esta noche.''- señaló los cuartos de Griffindor. Luego le vino una iluminación y se inclinó bajo de la mesa.-''Lo que sí que tengo aquí...''- comentó subiendo, y le mostró una foto.-''Es nuestro ramo''- Hermione la examinó cogiéndola.

Era una combinación muy mona entre margaritas blancas, amarillas y otras flores pequeñitas de color azul alilado, ligadas con un trabajado lazo de encaje del que supuso que sería el vestido de Ginny.

''Te doy una pista?''- le dijo sugerente.-'' El color de tu vestido está ahí.''- _Un poco más claro, no es mentira.._

_''_Entonces sólo puede ser amarillo o azul ''- dedujo la castaña-'' Está mal visto que alguien vaya a una boda vestido de blanco. Sin ser la novia.''- Aunque se han visto algunos casos.

''Quizá...''´- dijo ella misteriosa.-''Bueno no aguanto más. Será de seda, un palmo encima de la rodilla, todo pegado y con escote''- meneó las cejas bromeando.

''Ginny...''- le advirtió ella.-''Que vengo con tejanos.''

La pequeña Weasley rió- ''Tranquila bella flor. Tienes tacones plateados o gris perla?''

Hermione se encogió de hombros.-''Sí, mi madre tiene. Por?''- le devolvió la foto.

''Porque quedarán de miedo con el vestido que tendrás que ponerte.''- dijo satisfecha.

No entendía nada pero vale. Asintió. -'' Habéis avanzado algo más respecto a eso?''

Ginny negó con la cabeza. -''Tengo en mente algunas propuestas para la decoración de las mesas del banquete, el lugar de la ceremonia y eso, pero primero tengo que finiquitar la lista de invitados. No se puede encargar nada hasta saber cuántos seremos exactamente.''- bufó.-'' y todavía nos falta encontrar alguien que nos case, la música y los regalos. Lo que sí tenemos es el menú, pero vuelvo a decir, que las cantidades no se sabrán hasta saber los que vendrán. Igual pasa con las invitaciones. Tengo arriba el catálogo.''

_Me casaré en las Vegas. _Pensó Hermione.-'' Bueno, el clásico puro para los hombres nunca falla. Chuminadas varias para las mujeres y ya está. Una simple figura de porcelana y eso.''- intentó aportar su opinión para los regales.

''Pero quiero algo original esta vez. Salirme del hándicap.''- negó con la cabeza.-''Entre los exámenes, los entrenamientos y la boda, no doy a basto. Socorro!- pidió haciendo reír a Hermione.

''Todo eso terminará en cuanto tu madre entre en escena en Navidad pelirroja.''- dijo Hermione con voz tranquilizadora.

'' Ya lo sé. Pero he estado hablando con Harry y no queremos que ella lo monte todo. Queremos hacerlo a nuestro gusto. Claro que queremos que mi madre nos ayude. Es una motoreta.- rieron.- Pero sería injusto ala! Mamá nos casamos, montanos la boda. - negó con la cabeza.- No. Si quiere encargarse de algo, que me lo pida. Y lo haremos los tres.''

''Eso estaría bien.''- dijo Hermione sonriendo de lado.-''Si Molly no os mata antes en la cena de Navidad''

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco, y cambió de tema. - ''Mañana sale una expedición a Hogsmade. Vamos?''

''Sí...''- asintió Hermione.-''Creo que vendrá bien airearse. Vamos con Luna?''

'' Si se digna a hacer acto de presencia sí. Por cierto, dónde está?

''Yo... no la he visto sentada en la mesa de Ravenclaw''

Ginny se giró mirando a la mesa de las águilas y se volvió alzando una ceja. -''Qué raro...''

''Se habrá dormido''- intentó buscar una razón. Miró su reloj. Faltaban 15 minutos, si se demoraba más, irían por ella.

''Eso sería aún más raro''- dijo la ojiazul no encontrando válida esa explicación. No te ponían en Ravenclaw por ser tan poco responsable precisamente. Algo debía haber pasado.

…...

Por muchos era sabido, que Neville Longbotton, todos los martes jueves y viernes, se encargaba del cuidado de las plantas del Invernadero 4.

Sus implicación en Hervología, hizo que Sprout le encomendase ese ''honor''. Por el cual, si ya sacaba altas notas en esa gama, con eso ya podría valerse del Extraordinario.

Por eso, Luna pasó de desayunar y se dirigió directamente allí. Porque sabía que le encontraría con total seguridad.

La verdad, tú qué harías, tu ex te dejase diciéndote todo tipo de insultos ( guiados por la rabia) y luego de 4 meses, viniese a pedirte disculpas?

Mandarle a la mierda?

Se sentía avergonzada. Y la más mala entre las malas porque cada vez que coincidían en una clase, él bajaba la cabeza y se apartaba de ella en los pasillos.

Habían vivido mucho juntos, y le dolía estar así con él.

No le quería en sentido amoroso, pero podían ser ''amigos'' y estar los dos juntos en una misma habitación o lugar sin tener que haber carraspeos y silencios incómodos.

Había hablado con ello entre las chicas hace tiempo, pero no lo había hecho. Hasta que lo decidió el pasado martes.

No era ninguna cotilla, y por nada del mundo se habría puesto a espiar tras una puerta. Pero, le pilló de improvisto una conversación en el baño de las chicas entre Hannah Aboot y Anne Parltrow. Ambas de Huffelpuf.

Comentaba Hannah que le gustaba mucho Neville, y que ella había pedido salir unas cuantas veces. Siempre teniendo con respuesta un ''Lo siento'' o un ''No puedo, me gusta alguien aún'' .

Ella no quería que él se pasara su vida así. Y no tenía ninguna intención de volver con él. Y quería dejárselo bien claro. Y que empezase algo con ella. Tal vez podría llegar a gustarle Hannh y ser feliz con ella. Y si eso pasara, se alegraría mucho por él.

Se asomó por las puertas de cristales ahumados y lo encontró con unas gafas amarillas, frunciendo el ceño y guantes y bata gastados marrones, extrayendo un pus a un furínculo. Sonrió de lado, estaba muy guapo cuando se concentraba.

Tocó en el vidrio ganando su atención.

Él abrió con impresión sus ojos azules. -''L-L-Luna...''

Ella sólo bajó la mirada, se separó de la puerta y entró en el aula. Se puso el pelo tras la oreja derecha.- ''Hola, Neville''. - sonrió.- ''Qué tal estás?''

Él respiró hondo. Aún no se creía que estuviese ella allí. Se la había cruzado tantas veces...Se quitó las gafas y dejó el furínculo en la mesa. '' Muy bien Luna, y tú?'' - preguntó dudoso. Después de 4 meses...

Luna se encogió de hombros- ''He tenido tiempos mejores...''

El moreno asintió y murmuró algo incómodo, pero Luna avanzó y le tocó el brazo. Al grano.

''Neville,he venido a que hablar contigo''- pidió ella.

'' Ha pasado tiempo...''- dijo triste.

''Lo sé Neville, por eso he querido venir ahora. Ahora que tengo más o menos claro todo. .''- él se soltó y le miró con esperanza? No.-''He venido, he venido a pedirte disculpas.''

'' Disculpa Luna, pero llegan algo tarde''- dijo él con voz baja. Ella asintió.

''Tienes toda la razón, toda la razón del mundo para estar molesto conmigo.''- intentó explicarse. Se mojó los labios.- ''Pagué contigo cosas que no debí haber pagado. Y te hice tener unas ilusiones que jamás deberías haber tenido conmigo''- negó con la cabeza.-'' Pero no me daba derecho a llamarte lapa o estúpido pesado''- recordó las palabras de esa tarde.

Neville sonrió.- ''Me han llamado cosas peores. Pero sabes que no me enfadé por eso''- respiró hondo.- ''Me enfadé porqué no me dejaste estar a tu lado en ese momento''.

La rubia sonrió.-''Lo sé''.- se apartó unos pasos.- '' Sé que querías ayudarme, y tenías tu mejor voluntad...pero sólo quería estar con mi padre, era lo único que me queda en este mundo. Mi madre también me dejó, y ahora lo está haciendo él.''- sollozó.-'' Quiero que sepas... que nunca, nunca quise dañarte...''

''Luna...''- intentó frenarla.

''Es que quiero que lo sepas. Quiero que me perdones. Por tratarte así, por no aprender a quererte... sí Neville! Nunca te quise, me gustabas mucho, pero no llegué a pasar de ahí. Y yo, ya tenía suficientes líos. Siento ser tan egoísta.''- negó con la cabeza.-''Pero es que no pude evitarlo.''

''Entiendo que quisieses estar a tu aire, y así estar más por él.''- dijo comprensivo.- ''Y no creo que seas egoísta, Luna, eres una persona muy buena. Reaccionaste mal. Muchos lo hacen, y sí, llegas algo tarde para pedir disculpas, pero muchos ni lo hacen.''- luego puso una mueca triste.- ''Y hay que tener mucha valentía para admitir delante de alguien que no le has querido nunca, aún sabiendo que le harás daño. Un daño necesario. Pero eres muy honesta.- asintió.- ''Y eso te honra.''

'' Eso crees? ''- dijo Luna inocente. El león sonrió.-'' Pff Neville lo ves? Eres tan bueno... Otros mientras tú aceptas mis disculpas, me habrían mandado a freír nargels''.

El león río.- ''Ya sabes que no soy así Luna.''- chasqueó la lengua.-'' Venga, olvidémonos de esa tarde maldita. Ya sé que no lo decías en serio. Puedes estar tranquila.''

La pequeña Luna sintió la dicha y la felicidad recorrer su cuerpo, y le brillaron los ojitos.

Él Se intentó acercar, pero Luna volvió a retroceder.-''No voy a intentar nada Luna. Sólo quiero despedirme''.

La pequeña rubia pareció pensarlo y finalmente asintió dejando que la abrazara.

''Sabes que si tienes algún problema, puedes venir a mí no?''- la apretaba contra él, Luna asintió. Se sentía reconfortada. La había perdonado por su deplorable comportamiento.

''Quiero que seas feliz Neville''- le miró a la cara. Seguían abrazados.

Él no entendía. Ella soltó una risita.-''Me ha dicho un torposoplo, que tienes a alguien detrás de ti...''- insinuó.

Neville se sonrojó. Y miró hacia un lado.- ''Ah bueno, eso... sí tal vez. Me invitó a ir a Hogsmade...''

''Y porqué no lo intentas?''- le preguntó ella.- ''Tal vez te termine gustando.''

''No te molestará?''- preguntó el dubitativo. Hannah era muy guapa, pero por él no había movido ficha, para no hacerle daño a Luna. Ella vio en sus ojos eso, y se sintió mal, por no poder quererle.

''Eres una persona maravillosa Neville... espero que encuentres la felicidad.''- sonrió contenta y él le besó la megilla-''Amigos?''

''Dame un poco más tiempo, pero sí. Amigos''- ella sonrió y le apretó la cintura separandose. Él le besó la frente. -''Vaya te he manchado de tierra...''- comentó con pesar.

''No importa.''- se alejó y se encaminó hacia la salida del invernadero. Pero frenó en cuanto Neville la llamo.

''Gracias.''- sólo dijo él.

El águila pegó una cabezada estando de acuerdo y salió de allí.

Cuando se encontraba por los pasillos del castillo en dirección al Gran Comedor para aunque sea, coger una tostada con mermelada... le entraron ganas de saltar y dar volteretas. SÍ!

Por fin!

Su conciencia, todos los días torturándola por todo lo que le hizo a ese chico maravilloso. Merlín, Hannah era muy afortunada. Por que estaba segura que a Neville le gustaba, y la castaña estaba enamorada de él. Serían felices!

Y ella con ellos.

Contenta, y orgullosa por su doble logro : Lograr que Neville la perdonara y quizás una nueva parejita en Hogwarts, pasó por el pasillo y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la entrada del patio. Dónde tomó el pasillo para encontrarse con las Escaleras. Bajó unos cuantos y allí estaba el Hall. Debía estar todo el mundo desayunando porque no encontró a nadie.

''EH Lovegood''- Luna frenó y abrió los ojos. Conocía esa voz. No, hoy no... no ahora que estaba de tan buen humor. Qué coño quería?!

Se giró y encontró a Theodore Nott subiendo los peldaños que bajaban al pasillo de las mazmorras.

Se frotó las ambas manos, esperando a que llegara a ella.

''Buenos días''- dijo ella educadamente.

''Buenos días, Luna.''- se extrañó. La llamaba por su apellido, y ahora por su nombre.

Lo miró cómo diciendo, Tú dirás

Des de que le había encontrado con Teresa, cuya chica había visto anoche besarse con alguien de su casa, se había sentido decepcionada. Por que le había llamado la atención. Y parecía tan tranquilo, tan inteligente. No creía que fuera de esa clase que dormía con la primera que pasaba por delante. Allí le puso la cruz.

'' Eh... bueno. Estos meses que hemos pasado aquí, desde el día que nos encontramos en Flouris y Bloots, me ha estado rondando algo por la cabeza...'' - _Vamos cobarde_ la voz de Blaise resonó en su cabeza.- ''Mañana vamos a Hogsmade. Quieres que nos veamos por allí y tomemos algo?''

Luna flipo.'' Des de Agosto estás pensando en ir a Hogsmade a tomar algo?''- conmigo?

Nott negó con la cabeza y sonrió.- No... quiero decir, que... joder.- suspiró.- Quiero... no. Me gustaría que tuviésemos una cita. Y hablar y conocernos.- se sonrojó.- Te apetece?

A santo de qé venia de repente esto? Si la última vez que cruzaron palabra fue en el tren... Bueno, y alguna que otra miradilla y una cabezada cómo saludo de parte de él.

'' Verás Theodore...''- empezó con voz tranquila.-''Acabo de tener una conversación con alguien diciendo que no estoy en mi mejor momento para estar con alguien...''

El moreno se desilusionó. Pero insistió.-'' No vamos a hacer nada. Sólo será una cerveza de mantequilla. ''- sonrió de lado.- '' No te vas a morir por una.''

La pequeña rubia pareció pensarlo. Bueno, tenía razón. No se iba a morir por una conversación y tomar algo con él.

'' Y Teresa?''- no se pudo aguantar.

Él frunció el ceño.-''Qué pasa con ella?''

Mintió un poco.-''Bueno se rumoreó que teníais algo, y somos de la misma casa. Podría enfadarse.''- Sabía de sobra que no tenían algo, pero necesitaba saber...

''Eso no significó nada Luna. Fue un eh... coqueteo de una noche''- Era cierto. No habían vuelto a hablar. En parte, porque él se había dedicado en cuerpo y mente a coger fuerzas y pedirle eso a Luna. Por no hablar de que esa Ravenclaw se le metió en la cabeza esa noche. Oyó su nombre. De esto no le cabía la mayor duda. Pero no sabía porqué.

Eso puso más contenta a Luna, pero no se conformó.-'' Tienes que tener claro que no soy esa clase de chica Theodore.''- le dijo algo seria.

''Eso por supuesto que lo sé.''- dijo convencido.- ''Mañana entonces?''

Ella asintió.- ''Mañana. - estuvo de acuerdo. Tomar algo y luego marcharse.- ''Ven a buscarme al Cabeza de Puerco. Estaré allí con Ginny y Hermione''.

''Porqué tan apartadas?''- se interesó.

''Es que quieren hablar de temas algo más privados...''- contestó solamente.

''Bien''- estuvo de acuerdo. Su tripa sonó. Joder. Qué vergüenza. Ella rió dulce.

''Venga vamos''- le instó.- ''Yo tampoco he comido.''

Theo terminó de subir las escaleras y se rascó la nuca, empezando a andar juntos hacia el Gran Comedor.

…...

''El viernes que viene tenemos el primer partido. Y sabes de sobra que no puedes follar 48 h antes del partido''- le dijo Draco duramente a Blaise que le daba la notita a una rubia de cabellos rizados. Era se Slytherin.

''Capitán! - se indignó Blaise, y ahora ya no eran mejores amigos, eran miembros de un equipo.-'' Respeto todo : los horarios de entreno, sus normas dictatoriales de estiramientos antes de dormir y al levantarse, 160 abdominales al día y esa norma que ha impuesto este año sobre no follar ni beber algo con alcohol o gas 48 horas antes... - se encogió de hombros- no entiendo a qué a venido la verdad. Qué pasa porque está a pan agua des de hace tiempo quiere que yo también lo esté?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. Odiaba que le hablasen de usted.-''No señorita, simplemente quiero que tenga sus hormonas y su cuerpo en tensión. Si folla, se relaja. Punto.'' - bajó la mirada y cogió una manzana verde.-''En los equipos profesionales de Fútbol muggle también lo hacen. Está comprobado que rindes más. Y da gracias a que os deje comer eso.''- Señaló la pasta de chocolate y mermelada que sumergía Blaise a la leche. - saboreó la manzana y pegó un vistazo a la mesa de Griffindor.

El morocho volvió a captar su atención en unos segundos. -''Estás más animado que nunca...''- comentó.-''En quiddich. Creo que en los 2 años que estuviste de capitán ni los entrenamientos fueron tan duros.''

''Cuando he estado en casa encerrado, a parte de estar en mi habitación, practicaba horas y horas con la escoba.''- dijo él.- ''Y se me ocurrieron un montón de ideas.''- respiró hondo.-''Aunque no contaba que me admitiesen de nuevo en el equipo después de todo aquello.''- dijo con sinceridad.

''Eh tío, aunque la gente te odie por así decirlo y los de nuestra casa están en plan quisquilloso, nadie en su sano juicio admitiría que eres un mal buscador. Y menos un líder.- sonrió Blaise.- Saben que lo mejor para Slytherin y para ganar la Copa hay que tener los mejores. Y tu, eres de lo mejor.''

El rubio sonrió -'' Gracias Blaise...''- Correspondido por una mueca de orgullo por el moreno.

Por el Gran Comedor empezaron a escucharse murmullos, y toda la gente cuchicheaba entre ellos. Draco y Blaise fijaron sus miradas siguiendo la dirección de todas las cabezas. Y, el rubio abrió los ojos cómo un búho y a su amigo Zabinni una sonrisa de loco poco a poco empezaba a dibujarse en su cara.

Theo acarició el brazo de Luna Lovegood y le sonrió con timidez antes de ir en dirección a su mesa, caminando rápido. Mientras que la chica empezó a andar y sentarse en la de los leones. Junto con sus amigas.

Se produjo un silencio. Qué cojones era eso? Qué hacían esos dos juntos?

'' Jojojooooo''- aplaudió Blaise en cuanto Nott se sentó a su lado, enfrente de Draco que todavía no se podía creer lo que vió. La gente empezó a hablar y estar de nuevo en sus asuntos en cuando Theo pegó un vistazo hacia todos. Blaise tamborileó con la mano la mesa dos veces y alzó una mano hacia Draco.-'' Me debes 5 galeones.''´

El rubio negó con la cabeza riendo y rebuscó en su túnica. Dándole a Blaise el dinero. Theo frunció el ceño.- ''Y esto?''

'' Nada. Simplemente apostamos a ver si te atrevías a decírselo a Lovegood''- explicó el rubio.

''Antes que Draco, se atreviese con la leona. No te olvides Dragón''- canturreó silencioso el morocho. El rubio puso los ojos en blanco. -''Quién tenía razón? Yo''- se señaló.-''Quién estaba equivocado? Tu''- señaló al rubio.

''Si, oh Gran Blaise. Deberías substituir a Trelawney''- se mofó Draco.

''Oye, podríais dejar de hablar cómo si no estuviese aquí?''- dijo Theodore.-''Además, sólo tomaremos algo mañana. ''- informó digno.

''Entonces es una cita?''- pinchó Blaise. Draco le miró travieso siguiéndole el rollo.

''Bueno, sí... pero no haremos nada''- dijo inseguro.

''Hombre, eso no lo sabes''- rodó los ojos el morocho.- ''Si os lo pide el cuerpo lo hacéis y ya está...''

''Qué dices Blaise? ''- refunfuñó.-'' No voy a tirarme a su cuello. Sólo hablaremos. Es lo mismo que ha estado haciendo Draco con Granger, sólo que en Hogsmade.''- puso el ejemplo.

''Eh, a mí no me metas''- levantó las manos Draco.-'' Lo mío han sido saludos, amabilidad y necesidad de resolver ese puto problema de Aritmancia. Todavía sueño con él.- hizo reír a sus amigos.-''Yo todavía no le he pedido nada a ella.''

''Todavía'' – dijo Blaise solemne.

''Todavía''- repitió Draco sonriente.

Ginny miraba con los ojos abiertos y la boca medio abierta a Luna. Hermione reía silenciosa con la mano en la boca.

''Buenos días ''- dijo Luna tranquila sentándose. Notó que la mesa de Griffindor la miraba contrariada. -''Qué pasa?''- preguntó sin entender. Ginny todavía la miraba.

''Oh...''- Hermione se encogió de hombros.- ''Nosé, tu dirás...''- dijo misteriosa.-''Qué ha sido eso?''- la cabeza de Hermione fue hacia atrás sin girarse. La Ravenclaw entendió.

''Aaaaah... nada... simplemente se ha acercado en las escaleras, y me ha pedido si mañana podríamos tomar algo en Hogsmade.''- Hermione alzó las cejas sorprendida.

''Así, de repente?''- preguntó la castaña.

''Sí'- asintió varias veces la rubia.

''Luna, tienes una cita con Theodore Not, mañana?''- habló por primera vez Ginny.

''Sí''- volvió a decir- ''Es que no me has oído Ginn? Quizá se te han metido ya los torposoplos en las orejas.''- Hermione rió.

La pelirroja estaba contrariada.-'' No, es que me sorprende. Nunca os he visto hablar, salvo en el tren. Que todavía no sé porqué lo saludaste.''- dijo ella.

'' Parece mentira Ginnebra, que no te hayas dado cuenta.- vio que su amiga hacía cara de no entender.-'' Siempre la está mirando. Cuando nos cruzamos por los pasillos, en clase de pociones... no sé''- se encogió de hombros.- ''Me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta cómo la mira.''- dijo con voz de marisabidilla.

''Bueno, ya...''- dijo todavía no muy convencida.

''Lo importante. A ti te gusta Luna?''- preguntó Hermione.

''Tengo que conocerlo mejor. Y es muy guapo...''- sonrió ella.-''Tengo entendido que es muy inteligente. Y es muy callado. No sé. Es interesante.''- finalizó. Interesante. Esa es la palabra.

''Pero tu dijiste que no querías ni novios ni nada''- dijo Ginny frunciendo el ceño.

''Ginny...''- le advirtió Hermione.- ''Luna merece un poco de diversión.''

''Aplícate tu el cuento entonces''- se la devolvió. -''Ese rubio no puede dar más señales''.

''Eh,eh.''- las frenó.- ''Acabo de venir de hablar con Neville.''- les informó.

Las otras dos se miraron. Así que por eso había tardado...

''Hemos hablado, le he pedido perdón, y ya está todo hablado. Va salir con otra persona él.''- ellas fruncieron el ceño.- ''Ya os contaré. Pero tienes razón, Ginny. Yo no estoy para novios ni nada. Pero lo que dice Hermione, de divertirse y conocer a otra persona, no le hace daño nadie. ''

'' Claro que no''- estuvo de acuerdo la castaña.- '' Tampoco se van a comer''

''Hombre, no se después de la última imagen de Theo que tengo''- rodó los ojos Ginny.- Supongo que le habrás dicho que tú no eres esa clase de chica verdad? ''- se puso seria.

''Por supuesto''- dejó clara Luna.- ''Venga Ginny, sólo será una cerveza de mantequilla. Qué problema puede haber?''

''No quiero que te hagan daño pequeña...''- negó con la cabeza su amiga. Ya tenía suficientes problemas la Ravenclaw en casa para que ahora un guaperas le pusiese la cabeza patas arriba.

'' Venga pelirroja. Ya sabes que para prudente yo, y a mí me parece estupendo.''- dijo Hermione -'' ''No creo que le haga daño quedar con él'' – se ganó una sonrisa de Luna. Le guiñó el ojo.

''Bueno, parece que me he quedado sola''- bufó la pelirroja.- ''Pero si te hace algo raro, le cuelgo de las pelotas en la Torre de Astronomía.''

''Hecho''- dijo Luna.

''De verdad...''- Ginny se llenó el vaso.- ''Si hace cuatro años me llegan a decir que tenéis a dos serpientes detrás vuestro, me internan en San Mungo por no parar de reír. - Luego alzó una ceja y miró a la castaña-'' Sólo faltas tú nena, irás tú o vendrá él? Porque al final iré yo.- Señaló con la cabeza a los tres Slytherin que salían por la puerta. Draco y Theo las miraron. -''Lo ves?''- preguntó traviesa.

Hermione se sonrojó y Luna rió.


	8. Chapter 8

**LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO LO SIENTO! He estado tan liada, con el comienzo de las clases las mudanzas y todo! No he tenido tiempo absolutamente para nada! Ahora mismo, me he escapado entre los apuntes y puedo colgarlo. **

**Muchas gracias por los follows y los nuevos favoritos. Me siento bien porque mi trabajo no ha sido en vano. Repito. Muchas gracias!**

**Os aseguro que no voy a abandonar este barco **

**Este capi, os lo dedico a todas. GRACIAS OTRA VEZ POR LA ESPERA. Os lo recompenso con un capi casi todo sobre la cita entre LUNA Y THEO principalmente. Ginny y Hermione hablaran de la boda y el alocado Blaise no saldrá. Draco tendrá un arranque romántico ( que será? Jujuju)**

**Nada, que no os entretengo. Ya os he hecho esperar bastante. A leer!**

_Anna._

**Capítulo 8: Citas y joyas. **

''Pero qué está haciendo? El tren va a salir y llegaremos tarde! Y hasta dentro de dos horas no va a salir otro.''

Ginny estaba de brazos cruzados y miraba por todos lados. Estaba junto a la castaña en el patio del reloj. Ataviada con una falda tejana, unas medias oscuras con botines negros, junto con un jersey de color ocre y una chaqueta negra. Su bolso de flecos marrón oscuro combinaba con su diadema de algodón, por la que detrás había una cola alta.

Había llegado el frío en había nieve todavía, pero seguro que no tardaría muchas semanas. Estaban abrigadas, pero lo justo.

Hermione vestía con unos tejanos oscuros, una camiseta amplia blanca de manga larga junto con una chaqueta caqui corta a juego con sus bailarinas y un bolso marrón. Llevaba enrollado un pañuelo grande con algunos flecos de color rosa pastel. Su pelo seguía suelto y sus ojos, sólo tenían un poco de rímel. Estaba tranquila, esperando a que su amiga rubia. Todo lo contrario que su pelirroja, que no paraba de mirar arriba hacia el enorme reloj.

''Tranquila Ginny. Llegará''- la tranquilizó.-''Estará poniéndose guapa''- dijo con voz juguetona.

''Ella ya es guapa''- rodó los ojos la pelirroja.-'' Es sólo una cita''- se quejó.

''Dijo la que se puso como una puerta cuando Harry llamó por la chimenea''- dijo con rintintín Hermione. – ''Además, es su primera cita. Estará nerviosa.''

La miró fijamente porque no la contestaba. Ginny estaba con la boca abierta y miraba hacia arriba.

Hermione, girándose notó porqué su amiga estaba así.

''G-guau''- sólo pudo decir Ginny.

La pequeña Luna, de pelo normalmente rizado, algunos rizos desordenados, otros con bucles… lucía su cabello platino, totalmente alisado. Y le caía hasta la cintura.

Llevaba unos pantalones pitillo morados por dentro de unos botines color marrón con pequeñas flores lilas y blancas. Un jersey de lana gruesa y amplio de color blanco por medio muslo y un gorrito de color marrón de lana también lo culminaban. Llevaba los labios de rosita claro y un poco de rímel azul.

Mientras llegaba hacia ellas, se puso las manos en las bolsas traseras de los pantalones y tímidamente dijo:

''Bueno… cómo estoy?''- ante sus miradas atónitas.

''Guau''- repitió Ginny sacudiendo la cabeza.

Hermione soltó una risita y se acercó a ella tomándola de los hombros.- ''Estás genial, Luna''- pasó la mano por su pelo.

''Tú crees?''- dijo insegura.

''Cuándo me he equivocó yo?''- dijo sabionda la castaña, vio que Ginny hizo ademán de hablar.'' NO''.- la pelirroja levantó las manos en alto riendo.

''Estás muy bien Luna. Se va a caer de culo.''- sólo dijo Ginny todavía riendo.-''Bueno…''- respiró hondo.-''Te vendrá él a buscar a la estación?''- empezaron a andar.

''No, hemos quedado que me vendrá a buscar en Cabeza de Puerco. Así puedo estar también con vosotras.''- sonrió.

''Eso está bien.''- dijo Ginny sonriente.- ''Quieres que te esperemos al último turno para volver? Así estás hasta las 8 y media con él.''- sugirió.

''Ah no, no hace falta que hagáis el esfuerzo..''- dijo ella tan deprisa provocando la risa en ellas dos.

''De todas maneras, igual volveremos tarde. Tengo mucho que hacer, y cómo consecuencia, Hermione deberá acompañarme.''- dijo la pelirroja con voz misteriosa.

''Miedo me das.''- rio la leona.

''Sólo quiero comprar a Harry unos gemelos para Navidad, ir a mirar telas para los manteles… ah, y creo que también hay una exposición de lámparas flotantes y así cojo ideas para la boda…''- enumeró haciendo poner a Hermione cara de horror.

'' Ginny, me vas a tener toda la tarde de un sábado mirando lámparas y manteles?''- Luna rio ante la voz asustada de Hermione.

''Y gemelos''- se encogió de hombros provocando aún más diversión en la Ravenclaw.

…

El viaje a Hogsmade, fue muy bien, tranquilo y divertido. La voz cada vez más temblorosa de Luna a medida que el tren se acercaba a su destino, proclamaba a los cuatro vientos el nerviosismo de esta.

Hablaron un poquito de todo. De los deberes, de Theodore, de Harry y su nueva misión (cosa que hizo que Ginny se pusiera echar pestes del Ministerio) e incluso hablaron un poco de Ronald. Curiosamente, Hermione ya no se puso de mal humor. Ya le daba absolutamente igual. Sentía un poco de desazón al oír que ahora estaba con una rubia de nombre desconocido.

Pero bueno, ella ya había hecho la elección de no amargarse e incluso se rio cuando Ginebra hizo el chiste que si su hermano seguía así, tendrían que internarlo por ninfomanía.

Pasearon por las calles atestadas del coqueto pueblo de madera, y se dirigieron a la parte más apartada, lugar donde les esperaba esa taberna que una vez fue lugar de la reunión clandestina del Ejército de Dumbeldore.

Se sentaron en la mesa frente a la pequeña ventana y pidieron cervezas de mantequilla, zumo y alguna que otra pasta. El viejo hombre las atendió con rapidez y educación.

El rato pasó entre risas e indirectas de Ginny que hicieron sonrojar a la pequeña Luna y reír a Hermione. En un momento dado, apareció un tema que no se había tocado todavía en mucho tiempo. La despedida de soltera de Ginny….

'' Hermione Jean Granger.''- le dijo con voz de ultratumba Ginny. – A parte de esos famosos escritos que no me dejas tocar de tu baúl, encontré una revista de hombres desnudos en tu cajón…''- la miró seria.- '' No estarás pensando llevarme a un sitio de esos verdad?''

La castaña rio.-'' Qué va, no seas tonta…''- negó con la cabeza.-''Venía de suplemento por si nos interesaban sus… eh… servicios. ''- rodó los ojos.-'' Pero tranquila, que no habrán penes en diademas ni boys en tu despedida de soltera.''

''Qué son Boys?''-preguntó Luna inocente.

''Son unos chicos muggles que bailan por dinero. La mayoría de veces lo hacen casi o prácticamente desnudos. Las mujeres muggles suelen ir a esos locales en las despedidas de soltera. Pero no voy a haceros eso.- dijo con voz misteriosa.

''Entonces qué puñetas harás?''- se quejó Ginny.

''Nada''- la calló Hermione.- ''En las vacaciones de Pascua te enterarás. Será genial. ''-sólo dijo.

La pelirroja se puso de morros.- ''Al menos dime quién seremos''- le pidió.

''Pues nosotras tres, Angelina, Fleur, y las Patil.'' – le explicó.- No hace falta invitar a toda una comitiva. Sólo los íntimos.''

''Fleur, es íntima?''- le dijo con cara rara Ginny.

''Ginebra…''- le advirtió Hermione.-''Eso sí, poneos elegantes. No de gala con vestido largo, pero si bastante arregladas. Ya he avisado a las otras.''- dijo sonriendo de lado.

''Iremos a un Cansino de esos muggles con gente famosa del que Harry habló una vez con mi padre?''- le dijo con voz ilusionada Ginny. Había oído de ese lugar, y parecía divertido.

'' jajajajajajajajajajjajaja es Casino Ginny….''- rió Hermione.- ''Sí, es una pequeña parte pero sí. Y no tiene por qué haber gente famosa en ese lugar.''- le explicó.-'' No me preguntes más melón. No quiero revelártelo todo! ''- negó con la cabeza. Cansino…

''Entonces ese día saldremos hasta muy tarde?''- preguntó Luna. –''No es cierto que los pubs en Londres, no cierran pronto?''

''No tiene por qué, Luna. Y sí…''- asintió Hermione. –''Yo diría que veremos el sol''- insinuó sonriente. _Además, quién te ha dicho que la despedida será en Londres, corazón?_

Las otras dos se miraron.-''Yo nunca he hecho tan tarde''- dijo la rubia algo asustada.

'' Ni creáis, yo tampoco, sólo una vez con mi amiga Alice. Pero creo que es una ocasión para hacerlo no creéis?''- preguntó la castaña. Las otras dos asintieron.- ''Bueno, de momento sólo os digo esto. Estoy terminando de pulirlo todo''.- dio un sorbo de la cerveza de mantequilla y se quitó un poco de espuma de la comisura. Siempre le pasaba esto.

'' Es increíble Hermione.''- negó la cabeza impresionada Ginny.- ''Estudias, sacas buenas notas en todo, me haces esto que es una faena… encima me lo pagas tú… y sacas tiempo libre con esos papelajos que estás escribiendo cada noche y que no me dejas ni leer ni preguntar''-bufó.-''Seguro que devolviste el giratiempo?''

Hermione rio-''Claro que lo devolví. Simplemente me hago un horario con todo y no me distraigo.'' Se encogió de hombros. –''Y no me importa correr con los gastos pelirroja, es mi regalo de boda para ti.''

''Qué papeles?''- preguntó Luna.-''No entiendo…''

''Ni lo intentes. ''- zanjó Ginny con una mano en un aspaviento de izquierda a derecha.- ''Tiene dos carpetas. Una amarilla flúor y otra violeta. Todas parecen vacías, pero por la noche no para de meter papeles en una y otra. Me pone nerviosa porque se cree que no la veo''- alzó una ceja mirando a su amiga acusadoramente.

La castaña puso los ojos en blanco, y decidió explicarles un poco.

'' Son unos pequeños proyectos de futuro que tengo…''- las miró- ''Si todo sale bien, os lo contaré. Pero no quiero gafarlo antes de hora. ''

''Ya has elegido lo que quieres ser Hermione?''- preguntó Luna con ilusión.

'' Creo que sí. Aunque para esto que quiero hacer se necesita suerte. Mucha suerte. Por eso no quiero decir nada hasta que esté todo atado.''- negó con la cabeza.-''El más mínimo error o el mínimo soplo de viento lo mandaría todo por saco. Y no quiero que eso pase.''- bufó.

''Y cuando sabremos esos pequeños tejemanejes secretos tuyos?''- dijo Ginny con sorna. No le gustaba que le ocultara cosas. Quería ayudarla si podía, y si era algo tan importante cómo su futuro laboral, disfrutarlo con ella.

''Aún no lo tengo claro cuánto tiempo será…''-simplemente respondió.

''Tómate tu tiempo Hermione, no hay prisa…''- se encogió de hombros Luna.- ''La verdad es que preocupaba que fueras la única que no lo tuvieses claro de todas. Yo heredaré la revista de mi padre. Ginny quiere estar en el mundo del Quiddich. Aún no sabe cómo pero quiere estar.''- rieron.- ''Y ahora parece que tú, la más inteligente de este colegio ha encontrado algo que puede llenarle su cabeza inquieta por el saber''- recitó.-''Eso es muy bueno''

''La verdad es que elijas lo que elijas se te dará de fábula''-aportó Ginny estando de acuerdo.

Hermione le cogió la mano a Luna, miró a Ginny, y la apretó.-''Gracias.''- la rubia le sonrió de vuelta y pegó saltitos de emoción en la silla. Mordió la pasta de azúcar glas y mermelada.

El tintineo de la puerta las hizo girar la cabeza. Theodore Nott, vestido con unos pantalones negros, camisa gris y chaqueta de traje negra junto con un pañuelo en el cuello color añil… hizo su aparición.

Las saludó con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza y Luna se levantó con su pastelito. Se despidió sonrojada con la mano entre silbidos de Ginny, y un ''Pásalo bien'' por parte de Hermione.

Pagó lo que se había tomado y se acercó al Slytherin sonriendo de lado.

'' Tiene buena pinta''- señaló él con la cabeza el pastelito.

Ella asintió mientras tragaba. Nott sonrió, provocando su sonrojo y miró hacia atrás viendo cómo las otras dos los observaban detenidamente. Sus risitas llegaban a sus oídos. Suspiró.

'' Bueno, nos vamos?''

'' Claro.''- dijo ella saliendo tras la puerta. El viento fresco les golpeó la cara y a Luna le dio un escalofrío. Sabía que tendría que haber cogido la chaqueta.

'' Quieres que vayamos a dar una vuelta o prefieres que nos tomemos algo caliente en algún sitio?''- le preguntó Theo.

'' Y si nos tomamos algo caliente mientras damos una vuelta?.''- sugirió tranquila-.

Él asintió riendo. ''Buena idea.''

Siguieron andando con parsimonia y lentitud. Algo cohibidos y tímidos… hablando de las clases y los trabajos. Normal, porque no se conocían mucho. Pero poco a poco se irían soltando. Lo notaba en que ella se sonrojaba pero lo miraba a los ojos, ya no miraba al suelo o apartaba la mirada.

La gente los miraba y cuchicheaba. La entrada triunfal en el Gran Comedor les hicieron confirmar lo que se venía sospechando. El guapo y misterioso Theodore Nott, con antecedentes oscuros, estaba con Luna alias Lunática Lovegood, la más rara y extraña de todo el castillo junto con Boris el Desconcertado… y parte del Ejército de Dumbeldore y la Resistencia del Castillo en la Guerra. Pa' flipar.

Pero ellos no hacían caso. Cada vez andaban más juntos, y Theo descubrió que era muy imaginativa y brillante. Con frases directas e ingeniosas, que a pesar de der duramente sinceras, la naturalidad e inocencia en que las decía, creaba un ambiente relajado alrededor de ella. Daba gusto estar así. Cómodo y tranquilo. Y eso, con las chicas siempre le había pasado.

En cambio ella, no pensaba mucho. Estaba pasándoselo bien. Le gustaba la risa de Theo y sus ojos. Sobre todo esos ojos azul oscuro que la miraban. Esos ojos que sabía que la estaban analizando y estudiando. Y no la incomodaba. Para nada. Se sonrojaba, pero lo miraba a los ojos, y se habían rozado las manos un par de veces, pero no habían llegado a cogérselas. Tampoco lo necesitaba. Estaba bien. Mucho más que bien.

Pararon frente a las Tres Escobas, y Theo dijo que le invitaba a lo que quería. Pese a los balbuceos, insistió en que la esperara fuera, que él la había invitado y que él pagaba.

''Un Chocolate caliente pues.''- sonrió ella. Nott le guiñó un ojo y entró en el local. Con paso ligero fue a sentarse al banco de piedra que estaba a unos tres metros a esperarle.

Se miró las manos y sonrió dulcemente. La verdad, es que no estaba nada mal este chico, y aparte de lo anteriormente mencionado, tenía una buena conversación y la mente muy despierta. Perfectamente podría haber acabado en Ravenclaw.

Levantó la cabeza a observar a las diferentes personas y alumnos del colegio, que iban cargados de bolsas o simplemente charlando en grupos y parejas. Y se sintió reconfortada.

Hacía tiempo que no se sentía así, como una chica joven normal. Los problemas en casa la habían tenido apartada de todo eso… y se sentía algo culpable, pero también pensaba que se lo merecía.

Entrecerró los ojos y al otro lado de la calle, y su corazón se inundó de entusiasmo… vio pasar a Neville, vestido de tejanos y camisa con chaqueta de punto… junto con Hannah, que traía su cabello atado con dos coletas bajas, pantalones marrones, chaqueta de piel negra y converse blancas.

El chico miró en su dirección y ella sonrió y le saludó con la mano. Observó que le decía algo a la Huffelpuf y la dejaba un momento para acercarse a ella.

Llegó a ella.

''Hola Neville''- sonrió contenta.- ''Veo que al final me hiciste caso…''- comentó mirando a Aboot.

''Sí…''- asintió suspirando él.- '' Tenías razón… debía darle una oportunidad, y es lo que estoy haciendo.''

''Te lo estás pasando bien?''- preguntó ella.

'' Sí… la verdad es que me lo estoy pasando mejor de lo que esperaba.''- admitió él.- ''Es muy divertida. Pero creo que habla demasiado''- frunció el ceño haciéndola reír.

''Es lo que tienen los de Huffelpuff. Que son muy extrovertidos.''- dijo haciéndolo reír.

''Sí… deberé acostumbrarme''- comentó él.-''Tampoco me lo paso mal''- finalizó.

Se formó un silencio.. Luna miró la puerta. Theo no tardaría en volver.

Neville se dio cuenta de eso.

''Emmm…''-balbuceó él.- '' Oye Luna…''- captó otra vez su atención.-''Es cierto lo que van diciendo por ahí que estás saliendo con Nott?''- pregunto, con la voz algo resentida todo cabía decir.

La pequeña Ravenclaw frunció el ceño.- ''Salir es una palabra muy precisa. Si con la palabra salir quieres decir que he quedado simplemente a tomar algo, sí estamos saliendo. Si te refieres a algo en sentido globalmente amoroso y oficial, no.''- le aclaró.

''Ah''-sólo pudo decir Neville. Tenía ganas de decirle varias cosas, pero no quería formar una escena en medio de la calle. Luna, con su arte para escuchar lo que no se dice, suspiró.

''Sé lo que estás pensando Neville.''- sonrió de lado.- ''Lo que te dije era verdad. Lo último que me falta es esto. Sólo quiero sentirme cómo un adolescente normal por hoy. Y creo que salir a divertirse entra en ese esquema. '' negó con la cabeza.-''Tú me gustaste mucho Neville, y si te dejé es por eso, porque no quiero involucrarme más en un asunto que al lado de lo que tengo en casa, es un dolor de cabeza más. Pero Theodore, es un chico interesante, aunque sea Slytherin. Y me mataba la curiosidad por conocerle. No puedes enfadarte conmigo por intentar conocer a alguien que me llama la atención''- le recriminó.

'' Y no lo haré, pero no te niego que me ha molestado porque aún tengo sentimientos hacia ti. Lo siento, Luna, pero no puedo evitarlo.''- suspiró-'' No debería haberme creído los rumores. Sé lo que estás pasando, y tienes razón, no haces nada malo en airearte. Aunque sea con un tipo tan extraño.''- ella rió dulcemente y se acercó a él.

'' Nunca pidas perdón por querer a alguien''.- le dio un beso en la mejilla y le apretó el brazo. –''Siempre me arrepentiré no haber podido corresponderte del todo.''

La puerta de las Tres Escobas se abrió y apareció Nott con dos basos de plásticos con el logo del local. La rubia se apartó un poco de Neville que miró cómo se acercaba el slytherin.

''Pásalo bien Luna…''- le susurró y se giró a andar hacia Hannah

''Igualmente.''- le contestó cuando ya estaba lejos. Observó cómo Hannah sonreía de emoción a medida que se acercaba y cómo tiraba de su brazo en cuando llegó a ella, llevándoselo mientras señalaba el escaparate de Honey Duckes. Hacían buena pareja. Rio y posó su vista en Theo.

''Está hechizado para que mantenga el calor y el vaso esté frío. ''- le pasó su chocolate.- ''Qué es tan gracioso?''- sonrió al ver sus mejillas sonrosadas.

''Neville. Está con una cita con Hannah, y me parecieron graciosos''- se encogió de hombros y dio un sorbo. Hizo una mueca de dolor. Qué caliente. Sopló.

''Hannah Aboot, de Huffelpuff?''- frunció el ceño él. _Una pareja…_eh_… curiosa. Por así decirlo. _

''Así es…''- comentó. – ''Paseamos? Podemos ir hasta la Casa de los Gritos, hay una leyenda sobre ella. Y quiero contártela.''

''Hay muchas, cuál de ellas?''- la siguió cuando empezó a caminar tras ella. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que su chocolate había caído al suelo.

''Sobre la criatura mágica que produce esos espectros y gritos…''

''Pero no era un fantasma?''- Preguntó Theo interesado.

''No que va, es otra cosa más interesante.''- le comentó ella.

_Interesante_ pensó interiormente Theo, sería escuchar su escalabrosa historia. Aunque probablemente no se la creería, estaba seguro que se divertiría y la escucharía con atención. Le gustaba su voz.

…

Unos cuántos establecimientos más alejados de ellos, se encontraban Ginny y Hermione. La castaña al borde de un ataque de nervios. Estaba harta de ver manteles y tapetes. Y la jodida no se decidía. Al final, tuvo que venir la dependienta porque Hermione le había gritado que no era tan difícil.

''Es horrible…''le comentaba a la mujer regordeta y con gafas negras que le mostraba uno de tela rosa con flores azules.

'' Para qué es exactamente?''- le preguntó la señora enfurruñada por la crítica a su diseño.

''Para una boda. MI BODA''- le aclaró.- ''Y quiero 20 para las mesas, que serán redondas, con servilletas y telas para las sillas a juego.''- dijo decidida sacando de su bolso un portafolios y un lápiz.

Cuando la señora asintió murmurando que tenía que ir a buscar las de fiesta la castaña se acercó a ella.

''Ginny cómo sabes que serán veinte mesas si todavía no tienes claros los invitados?'' – le preguntó alarmada. Ya le veía volviendo expresamente a esa tienda del infierno. Ahí había un mantel con patitos que le estaba quitando la vida.

''Sí, ya los tengo claros. 140 contados ''- dijo decidida.

''140?'' – se extrañó, se esperaba más gente.

''Sólo con dos días?''- se asustó Hermione.

''Hemos descartado muchos, se iba a 280 y pico''- bufó.

La mujer volvió del almacén con un librito y lo colocó en el mostrador.

''Estos son los diseños de fiesta…''- le abrió por la primera página y lo giró encarándoselo. Hermione se acercó y miró por encima de su hombro.

Ginny frunció el ceño. Había de toda clase, y algunos realmente llamativos y preciosos…. Pero o eran demasiado sofisticados, o eran demasiado cargados de dorados.

Ella tendría una cena al aire libre con globos cuadrados flotantes y sillas de mimbre marrón solamente adornadas con la cinta a juego del mantel. Eso es lo que quería. Y no cedería ni un centímetro.

''Tal vez al ser de noche, deberías elegir un color llano. No sé, algún hueso roto, o crema claro. ''- sugirió su amiga.

''Es una buena opción''- dijo la dependienta asintiendo.-'' En la página cuarenta hay unos de ese tono.''- le informó.

Ginny empezó a pasar páginas y sí. Hermione tenía razón. Si era de noche, no tenía sentido poner un mantel oscuro. Pasó otra página y Hermione hizo ademán de señalar el segundo a la derecha, pero ella ya lo había visto.

Sonrió de lado y puso el dedo sobre él.- ''Mis sillas serán de mimbre oscuro, con brazos en plan antiguo.''- le dijo a la dueña de la tienda, la cual sonrió.

''Buena elección señorita.'' – dijo asintiendo.- ''Supongo que el detalle, irá en la silla.''

''El día antes le informaré para que venga a colocarlo en ellas.''- dijo satisfecha. La había entendido en la primera.- ''Haremos cuentas en cuando vea la primera muestra.''

''Para cuando las quiere?''- preguntó la señora poniendo un sello en la página.

''La boda será en junio. Se sale prácticamente cada semana a Hogsmade, me iré pasando.''

''Perfecto''- dijo la mujer. Buen negocio. -'' Para quien pongo el encargo?''- abrió una libreta e hizo aparecer una pluma.

''Para Potter''- dijo simplemente. Ante la cara de asombro y emoción de la mujer la interrumpió antes de que dijese nada.-''Ruego máxima discreción, es una boda muy íntima, sería un caramelo para la prensa, y romperé unas negociaciones que darían caché a su local''

''No tendrá ningún problema''- dijo con resignación la mujer.

''Nos vemos entonces''. – Ginny con aire digno se despidió con una sonrisa y empezó a andar seguida de Hermione. Salieron de la tienda.

''Joder Ginny''- dijo cuando ya se encontraban fuera.-''Tampoco hacía falta que le trataras de cotilla.''

''Por favor, has visto la cara que ha puesto ? ''- rodó los ojos.- ''Se habría puesto a cotorrear y a alardear que ella formará parte de la organización de la boda de Harry Potter. ''- bufó.- ''Sólo le he frenado los pies. ''

Hermione hizo una cara cómo diciendo ''Tú verás'' y empezaron a andar. '' Ahora tenemos que ir a comprar gemelos?''

''Así es, serán mi regalo de bodas.''- dijo la pelirroja más relajada.

''Pero los gemelos son…''- empezó la castaña.

''MUY CAROS. Lo sé''- rio ella. –''Pero de qué me serviría tener algunos ahorrillos ? Además será una cosa que le va a durar toda la vida.''

''En eso tienes razón''- dijo Hermione.

Anduvieron por la calle y pasaron unos cuantos metros hasta que llegaron a la joyería mágica. Entraron y les atendió un hombre con bigote alzado y bastante afeminado.

''Pero que señoritas tan encantadoras''- Hermione y Ginny se miraron y sonrieron.-''En qué puedo ayudarlas?''

La pelirroja se adelantó.

''Pues busco unos gemelos preferiblemente plateados. Es un regalo de boda''- se encogió de hombros sonriente. Le caía bien.

''Magnífica elección señorita eh…''- frunció el ceño.

''Weasley, señorita Weasley.''- _Casi Potter._

''Pues señorita Weasley, si me acompaña, se los mostraré''- salió de detrás del mostrador de hierro y cristal y mostró un conjunto bastante dispar en colores que le hizo caer aún mejor a Ginny. El hombre tarareó y empezó a andar.

''Hemione…''- la llamó.

''Ve, ve tú tranquila.''- le instó.- ''Yo miro que hay collares muy bonitos por aquí''- Comentó sonriendo le lado.

Su amiga asintió y se perdió por la gran tienda llena de escaparates cuadrados acristalados.

La castanya se acercó a las estanterías descubiertas, ajena a que unos ojos, la miraban por el escaparate de afuera. Sintió una sensación… se giró, pero sólo vio gente pasando. Se encogió de hombros y continuó mirando los collares y gargantillas.

La verdad, es que era precioso todo. Se paró frente a un collar absolutamente precioso. Anonada. Se enamoró completamente.

Era una fina cadena de plata de la que colgaba un aro y cómo si fuesen piezas de un llavero un osito pequeño formado por piedrecitas y dos huellas de este animal con piedrecitas en los cuatro dedos. Monísimo.

Volvió a mirar a los lados, y tiró de la etiqueta. DIOS. La soltó cómo si quemara.

''Ya tengo decididos los gemelos''- apareció Ginny. –''Rodrigo me ha enseñado unos espectaculares''- le informó mientras el dependiente aparecía tras ella.

''Señorita Ginny su elección ha sido bellísima. Le encantarán al joven afortunado''.

Hermione sonrió de lado.- ''Cómo son?''

Rodrigo le mostró un pequeño paquete azul añil con interior negro de tercipelo. Unos pequeños gemelos de plata redondos brillaban junto con las pequeñas letra en cada uno respectivamente.

''Es precioso Ginny…''- comentó maravillada.

'' Rodri me ha puesto las iniciales él mismo. Ha dicho que era más original''- explicó su amiga.

Estaba de acuerdo quedaba muy bien. Estaba segura que Harry se los pondría el día de la boda.

''Puede envolverlo''- le dijo Ginny a Rodrigo.

''Oído coccina''- y tarareando otra vez se fue por la tienda hasta llegar al mostrador.

''Ves algo que te guste?''- se acercó a ella con una sonrisa.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Volvió a tocarlo ante un sonido de emoción de Ginny.-''No podría pagarlo ni haciendo esfuerzos durante un año. ''- se encogió de hombros decepcionada.

''Es una lástima, es precioso.''.

''Lo sé''- suspiró.- ''Bueno vamos…''- comentó la castaña.

Se acercaron al mostrador y entre risas Ginny pagó los gemelos, envueltos en un finísimo papel de pata con estrellas intermitentes de colores mágicas. Era muy bonito.

Salieron por la puerta encontrando el frescor de la calle y anduvieron tranquilas. No se dieron cuenta que Malfoy disimuló en la pared cuando salieron.

El joven rubio entró por en la tienda.

''Señorito Malfoy, cuanto tiempo sin verle!'' dijo Rodrigo contento guardando el papel que usó para envolver el regalo de Ginny.

''Hey, Rodri''- dijo solamente acercándose al mostrador. Sacó algo de su bolsillo envuelto en un saquito negro.- ''Te traigo el anillo de compromiso de mi madre, está rallado''- se lo dio.

''Por supuesto, deme unos minutos''- comentó con el ceño fruncido entrando en la cortina trasera.

Draco aprovechó ese momento para escabullirse en la tienda y se encaminó al sector que estaba Granger cuando se asomó antes al escaparate. Eran todo collares con formas de corazón y animales. Rodó los ojos. Mujeres.

Dio con el que tanto gustó a la castaña, porque la vio acercarse. Bueno, él era un hombre, y un collar con un osito no entraba en su gusto, pero puede que a ella le quedase bien.

Miró la etiqueta. Normal que hubiese soltado enseguida ese collar. Para ella, era carísimo. Pero, para él…

''Hoye Rodri''- dijo en alto llamándolo.- ''Podrías prepararme para regalo el collar de ositos de la estantería tres? Cárgalo a la cuenta familiar''.

En cuanto salió de la tienda guardó la bolsita con el anillo de su madre arreglado ya, y miró el paquete cuadrado.

Ahora, qué diablos haría con eso? Por qué lo había comprado?

_Lo sabes perfectamente, galán… _La voz de su conciencia muy parecida al del jodido Zabinni apareció en su mente.

Qué follón.

…..

''Y esa es la historia''- finalizó Luna apoyada en la barandilla.-''A que da miedo?''

''Hombre, no te voy a negar que es más horrible que la que me habían contado.''- contestó Theodore bufando. Joder, esta noche no dormiría.

''La verdad es que me gustaría ir allí alguna vez…''- declaró la rubia.-''A explorar''.

''Cuentan que hay un pasillo que va des de los terrenos del colegio. Pero que es algo peligroso''- dijo no muy seguro. Sólo eran rumores.

''Sí, se entra por el Sauce Boxeador. Entre sus troncos y raíces está la entrada''. – le explicó ella.

''Entonces, sí. Es peligroso.''- declaro. Rieron.- ''Bueno, creo que podría llevarte. Domino bien el hechizo Condundus. Podría atontarlo unos segundos para poder pasar.''- se insinuó tímidamente.-''Si tú quieres, claro''

''Me gustaría''- sonrió ella y lo miró. Qué guapo era… y qué bien se lo habían pasado. Por unas horas se había olvidado de todos sus problemas y simplemente fue ella. Sin importarle si sería demasiado rara o peculiar. Parecía que eso no le molestaba, y se había reído incluso con su broma de los torposoplos.

Theo pensaba igual. Ya no era el hijo del mortífago Nott ni un Slytherin solitario y callado. Era un chico normal y corriente pasando la tarde con una chica guapa inteligente y adorable. Aunque le seguía preocupando esa historia.

_A la mierda todo._ Embebido con esos ojazos azules se acercó a la pequeña Luna, y la besó tímidamente en la boca. Sus labios apenas contactaron más de cinco segundos. La chica abrió los ojos cómo un búho y se lo quedó mirando con la boca entreabierta.

''Lo-Lo-lo siento, Luna''- dijo rápidamente.-''Se me ha ido la olla. Te dije que no haría nada raro y voy y a la primera de cambio…''- empezó a balbucear. Pero ella le puso dos dedos en la boca.

''Tranquilo Theo. ''- dijo ella.-''Simplemente me has pillado de improvisto. Pero sigue en pie lo que te dije. Todavía no...''- negó con la cabeza.

''Entiendo.''- asintió y se encogió de hombros.-''Pero no lo he podido evitar''- sonrió haciendo sonrojar a la ravenclaw. Miró su reloj de pulsera.- ''Volvemos?''- empezó a andar.

Ella lo sujetó del brazo.- ''No te estoy rechazando Theo. Eres un chico muy guapo, y me lo he pasado muy bien contigo. Pero estoy pasando por un momento delicado. Cuando tenga más confianza contigo te lo contaré, y entenderás porqué no es muy bueno para mí quemar etapas rápidamente''- le explicó con una sonrisa.

Theo se sintió aliviado. Creía que la había cagado. Suspiró.-''Puedo esperar''. Declaró.

''No te voy a hacer esperar dos años''- dijo haciéndolo reír. –''Pero si unas semanas. Hasta hacerme con todo.''- se encogió de hombros.

''Hecho ''- dijo solamente él. Se podría contener unas ía.

De golpe y porrazo Luna se acercó él y le besó muy cerca de la comisura del labio derecho. Abrió los ojos flipando.

''Gracias por ser tan comprensivo, Theodore''- aleteó las pestañas, no de manera insinuante cómo harían otras , si no de manera dulce y delicada. De manera natural.

Seguro que se podría contener unas semanas?

Que Dios le pillase confesado cuando le dijese que ella estaría lista.


	9. Chapter 9

**Buenaaaas! Ya estoy aquí otra vez! He tardado un poquito respecto a la última. Ya os lo expliqué estoy super agobiada con todo… es un infierno. Pero vuelvo a decir que a menos que nos invadan los aliens el fic no pienso dejarlo xD **

**A lo que iba. Os dejo con el capitulo 9. Lo resumo como siempre : Luna y Theo volverán a encontrarse, Draco sufrirá una agresión y nuestro pesado de honor Blaise, aparecerá. **

**Bueno, no os entretengo más. Muchas gracias por los apoyos y algún que otro favorito y follow que me he encontrado. Señal que no pasa desapercibido. Pero, por comentar una línea tampoco os va a matar! Se que estáis ahí, y por tanto esos meses que me tiré, sé que no pasaron en vano.**

**Muchas gracias, y espero actualizar la próxima vez más en breve. **

**Xx**

_Anna._

**Capitulo 9: Enfrentamiento.**

Diciembre había llegado, y con él los exámenes del primer trimestre estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Casi no había tiempo ni de ir al Comedor a media tarde para merendar al final de las clases… todo el mundo se la pasaba de aquí para allá con saludos rápidos alegando que no tenían tiempo. La Biblioteca estaba tan llena que tuvieron que habilitar un aula a su lado para los alumnos que quisiesen tranquilidad para estudiar tranquilos.

Ginny era la que se veía más agobiada con todo. Entre los deberes, exámenes, entrenamientos exhaustivos (habían perdido el primer partido contra Huffelpuff) , y que en tres semanas se soltaba lo de su boda a sus padres, estaba en plan esquizofrénico.

Para Luna, fueron los días más extraños de toda su vida. En Hogwarts, era ella la novia oficial de Theodore Nott, el ex mago oscuro y con un historial de matón de la mano de Draco Malfoy. Notó que muchos de sus compañeros de su casa, la miraban y luego negaban con la cabeza, decepcionados. Teresa, fue a restregarle que se acostó con él que no entendía cómo podía estar con alguien tan soso.

Incluso sus amigos de hacía años de Gryffindor, le habían retirado la palabra. Excepto Neville y Dean. Todos los demás en cuanto se acercaba a desayunar a su mesa con sus amigas, le miraban mal.

Sus amigas estuvieron a su lado todo el tiempo, y les parecía bien… y con eso, ya lo tenía todo. Y si no lo hubiesen hecho, puede que tampoco le hubiera dado la más mínima importancia.

Cuando uno está segura de lo que hace, no necesita el aplauso de los demás.

Con Theo, había quedado sólo un día tras su cita… pero sólo pasearon por el patio de hierba. Ahora con todo el trabajo, casi no se veían, pero la encontraba en los pasillos para acariciarle la mano y preguntarle que tal estaba y que haber si entre tanto trabajo podrían verse a solas.

Hermione, estaba hecha un lío. Un completo y enrevesado lío. No por las clases y sus proyectos… para eso tenía un horario y cómo lo seguía a rajatabla, no tenía problema. Incluso le quedaban un par de horas libres para retozar.

En primer lugar estaba Ron, que vamos… a medida que se acercaba la víspera de Navidad, tenía unas ganas de lanzarle un hechizo punzante en las partes nobles. No sabía si el día que quedasen para hablar, aguantaría sin lanzarle un improperio. El muy hipócrita…

En segundo lugar estaba Oliver, que ella no sabia si era casualidad o premeditado, pero había desarrollado una capacidad para encontrarse con ella al menos dos veces al día. Y la frenaba para hablar o hacerle algún comentario para hacerla reír o sonrojar.

Normal que los demás murmurasen creyendo que había algo entre ellos.

Ella intentaba mantener las distancias. Eran alumna y profesor. Era totalmente inmoral e inadecuado. Pero mentiría si dijera que no le revolvía las hormonas. Era guapo, pícaro y atento.

Po último, pero no por eso menos importante, estaba Draco. Este, era el que le liaba más la perdiz. Estaba muy confundida. Ya no era que se miraran en las horas de comida. Ahora, lo hacían por los pasillos, en las aulas, e incluso de acercaba a ella en público.

Ya venía hacia ella directamente en la Biblioteca y se sentaba a hacer los deberes, y alguna vez, habían ido charlando por el pasillo hasta la siguiente clase que les tocaba juntos.

Estaba cómo con Oliver, su parte emocional le decía que todo estaba bien, y su parte racional le decía que no, que estaba mal.

No sabía que hacer, sólo sabía que se sentía cómoda con ese Malfoy. Era mejor que el capullo metomentodo de hacía años.

Sentía curiosidad masoquista por saber cual sería su siguiente encuentro. Masoquista porque después sabía que se pasaría horas comiéndose la cabeza.

Iría sobre la marcha. No le quedaba otro remedio. Decidió mientras guardaba el libro y el cuaderno de Aritmacia.

Era la primera clase que se pasaba diez minutos pensando en otra cosa. Y todo era porque Draco se giró a sonreírle cuando la profesora le llamó para que expusiese el problema que hicieron juntos en la Biblioteca. Estaba correcto, y eso hizo que el Slytherin ganara un positivo y dos puntos para su casa.

''Granger''

La castaña se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Draco tras ella.- ''Auch!''- oyó quejársele. Se dio la vuelta, y vio al rubio frunciendo el ceño y con la mano acariciando su barbilla enrojecida.

'' Vaya, lo siento, Mafoy''- se mordió el labio arrepentida.- ''Lo siento mucho''- repitió – '' A ver, deja que lo vea…''- le quitó la mano con suavidad para verlo. Seguro que le saldría un hematoma. Vaya por Merlín.

Draco no se molestó en absoluto. Le escocía sí, pero el corazón le dio un brinco y se sintió bien cuando vio que ella, le puso la mano en la cara suavemente sin ningún tipo de resquemor. Buena señal.

''Sólo ha sido un golpe, Granger''- sonrió del lado.

''Podrías ir a la enfermería''- le sugirió la castaña.- ''Madame Pomfrey tiene una crema que en cuestión de diez segundos desaparece''.

''He tenido cosas peores… pero consideraré tu oferta.''- se ganó que ella rodase los ojos divertida. Respiró hondo.- ''Sólo quería agradecerte tu ayuda con esta asignatura. Estoy por planificar un asesinato lento y cruel para la profesora Sinistra''- bromeó.

Ella rió-'' No se las merecen. Además tú también colaboraste. Lo hicimos juntos''- se encogió de hombros. En el derecho, se colgó su mochila.

''Sí''- asintió él contemplando cómo ella cogía su túnica y se colocaba un mechón largo castaño tras su oreja. – '' Pues sólo era eso, Granger''. – Madre mía, es que no se daba cuenta de lo que provocaba!?- ''Ah, e informarte que seguramente me pase para practicar el examen trimestral''- comentó.- ''Que quede entre nosotros''- bajó un poco la cabeza, cosa que ella paró su oreja, estaban alejados, pero lo entendió bien.- ''Estoy completamente acojonado…''

Llamaron la atención de algunos su cercanía, pero no se dieron cuenta. -'' Estoy a tu entera disposición. Yo también estoy asustadilla con esto. Luego de clases, me tienes toda para ti. ''- sonrió de lado.

Dios.

Frena.

Mala conjugación.

Él alzó las cejas rubias. – ''N-no malinterpretes… quiero decir que, que soy toda tuya. ''– Su conciencia estaba de pie aplaudiendo.- '' No!''- el rubio ya empezaba a sonreír divertido. _Tranquila, te he entendido. No te sulfures… - _''Luego de las clases, ya sabes dónde estoy…''- cuadro sus hombros. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo bastante gracioso a gusto de Draco.- ''Nos vemos allí…''

Draco se quedó allí pasmado. Parpadeó al verla salir tan rápido de la clase.

Hermione salió al pasillo bullicioso y agradeció a los cielos que sus dos amigas estuvieran en la columna esperándola.

''Qué te pasa?'- le preguntó Ginny al verla llegar y boquear.

''Mi boca, que me la debería poner dónde yo me sé…''- comentó y luego bufó divertida y rió bajo. Luna y Ginny se miraron cómo diciendo _Tú entiendes algo? _– Nos vamos a Herbologia? '' empezó a andar.

''Bueno, cómo se presenta vuestra tarde?''- abrió tema hablando Hermione cuando llegaron junto a ella.

''Pues yo tengo que marchar tan pronto terminemos Herbologia. Tenemos una reunión los del equipo.''- se quejó Ginny.-''Hay que ganar a Slytherin cómo sea luego de Navidad si queremos ganar esa copa.''- pausó.- ''Si me sobra iempo, iré contigo a la Biblioteca a hacer algo de deberes.''

''Te guardaré sitio''- sonrió Hermione.

''Si ganáis a Slytherin y Ravenclaw a Huffelpuff empataremos los tres… ''- dijo Luna.

''Sólo en primer lugar, pero si contamos los puntos por partido… se ponen ellos delante''-bufó Ginny.- ''Parece mentira lo bien que está Zabinnie este año.''

''Por lo que veo has aceptado la verdad, preciosa..''- se oyó una voz seductora.

Las tres graciosamente se giraron al unísono. Blaise Zabinnie estaba con una mano en el bolsillo y mascaba chicle mientras alzaba su negra ceja seductoramente. Tras él estaban Theo y Draco.

''Será por poco tiempo. Luego de Navidad, veremos quién está mejor''- dijo Ginny con seguridad.

Draco, intensamente miró de arriba abajo a Hermione, que se mordió el labio y miró hacia abajo muy sobrecogida por esos ojos acero.

Theo sonrió cuando Luna movió la mano graciosamente para saludarle.

''Ah, pero que hablabas de Quiddich?''- La pelirroja frunció el ceño. Él siguió.-'' Yo creía que habías aceptado por fin mi belleza natural''- Draco y Theo pusieron los ojos en blanco. Hermione alzó una ceja y Luna se tragó una risita.

'' Bueno, nunca he negado eso''- tonteó Ginny. Hermione abrió los ojos en plan búho. PERO QUÉ COÑO ESTABA HACIENDO! Se preguntó al verla acercarse y poner una mano en el pecho de Blaise. Todos flipaban. Hizo caminar dos dedos en el pectoral del moreno.- ''O a caso me has escuchado decir nunca lo contrario?'' – hizo un puchero.

Blaise rió pícaramente. Qué mujer!- ''No, la verdad es que no preciosa.''

''Creo entonces que me debes una disculpa.''- se giró a ver a sus amigas, guiñándoles un ojo haciéndoles saber que le estaba tomando el pelo. El moreno y el rubio se dieron cuenta. Pero Blaise continuaba observando esa pequeña cintura y ese pelo largo y rojo que se movía con gracia. Le cogió la mano de su pecho y la besó.

''Mis disculpas…''- insinuó mirando sus ojos mar . Theo le dijo en voz baja que frenara. Draco murmuró un imbécil. Lo estaba manipulando. - ''Si me permites, te compensaré luego…''- susurró el moreno.-'' A solas…''

Ginny sonrió. Qué momento. Hermione ya reía con Luna por lo bajo.

''Las damas comprometidas no se tocan señor Zabinni. Me parece…''- susurró y pasó un dedo por su morena boca.- ''Que se va a quedar usted con las ganas…a no ser que quiera que el héroe nacional venga a patearle su más que bonito trasero.''

La cara de Blaise era un poema. Se giró a sus amigos. Draco se tocó la frente dos veces con un dedo. Joder. Ahora caía. La había visto muy acaramelada con Potter en la estación. Pero no habían cortado cuando estaban en sexto? Qué bochorno. Qué ridículo. Su inteligencia de la que tanto presumía a veces había quedado retratada. Qué patán. Bueno. Al menos sólo ellos seis se habían percatado de esa conversación. Por que si alguien más lo hubiese escuchado no se hubiera podido acercar a nadie asta la graduación. Tirarle los trastos a la novia de uno de los magos más importantes de la historia. OLÉ TÚ.

Bueno, de perdidos al río. Salvaría algo de orgullo de hombre.

''Bueno, no porque yo no quiera''- añadió más serio. Sus mejillas también se habían teñido de rojo.

''No sabes cuaaanto lo siento.''- canturreó. Cómo disfrutaba. Luego sonrió angelical.- ''Hasta otra chicos''- Empezó a andar seguida por sus dos amigas, que se giraron para ver a los dos slytherin que se reían por lo bajo. Se oyó decir a Hermione a su amiga Ginny que tenía un problema.

Blaise se frotó el puente de la nariz y se giró luego a sus amigos. Draco lo miraba de forma inquisitiva y Theo aún miraba a las chicas que se habían ido.

''Bueno, podría haber sido peor''- suspiró.

''En eso estoy de acuerdo Blaise. ''- frunció el ceño Draco.- ''En qué cojones pensabas? Weasley? Porque la has pillado de buen humor, pero si no te habría lanzado uno de sus moco-murciélago y te habrías ido a tomar por saco''- se cruzó de brazos.

''Es que está muy buena.''- insistió.

''Eso ya lo sé''- admitió Draco, pero a él le gustaban las pieles más… morenas y el pelo más claro-''Pero es la novia de Potty. Sólo con eso…''- bufó.

''Tú estás detrás de una de sus mejores amigas.''- le soltó con sorna el moreno.

''Cierto.''- asintió.- ''Pero la situación es diferente. Granger no está ocupada. Y somos serpientes, pero no tanto para arrastrarnos hasta ser amantes o el otro de alguien. Sobre todo si el oficial es Potter.''

''Tiene razón, Blaise.''- Volvió en si Theodore.- ''Además, Weasley siempre ha sido muy guapa. Y aún así nunca te has acercado. A qué ha venido a hacerlo así, en el pasillo y a cuchillo?''

Blaise bajó la mirada. ¿Qué porqué? ¿Qué porqué? Pues era muy sencillo joder!

''Blaise?''- Theo se lo miró algo asustad. Se había quedado mirando a la nada.

''Nunca, en los 4 años que llevo de vida sexual, se me habían pasado las ganas en medio del tema. Nunca''- enfatizó.

Los otros dos intercambiaron mirada. Theo no entendía nada. Draco sonrió de lado. Ah…Conocía bien esa sensación.

''Hablas de Beth? ''- preguntó el rubio. Beth, era la chica con la que su amigo se estaba viendo esta semana.

Blaise asintió.- ''La dejé tirada en medio apogeo. Salí corriendo del baño de tías como un cobarde. Y yo siempre, siempre, aunque este cansado, cumplo.''

''Tíosno entiendo nada.''- le dijo el ojiazul suspirando.

El rubio acudió al rescate.

''Pasa, que Blaise se ha cansado de zorras interesadas.''- dijo arrastrando las palabras.

_Mierda_. Él lo conocía. Lamentablemente tan bien cómo Draco Malfoy lo conocía a él.

''No me digas que has ido a por Weasley, porque casualmente yo medio estoy con Luna''- o eso creía.- ''Y a Draco le gusta Granger…?''

Blaise se sonrojó. DIOS. A Theo le cogió risa. Le zarandeó el hombro de forma amigable.

''Ais…''- suspiró Draco.- ''Puedes ser el tremendo seductor y al mismo instante convertirte en un crío de 11 años que no sabe nada de tías. A Weasley seguramente la querrías para 1 polvo. Nosotros buscamos más de uno con Lovegood y Granger.''- dijo Draco.

Theo puso los ojos en blanco. El otro también…que alguien le aplaudiera.

''Lo que Draco quiere decir es que no tienes que forzar nada- dijo Theo sonriendo.- '' Y menos Wealsey que es de armas tomar. Y el simple hecho de que sea amiga de Granger y Luna, no tiene que ser un motivo.''.

''Ya te llegará tío''- le animó Draco. De hecho si él, que no merecía nada, la había encontrado, porqué no su amigo? Eh?

Blaise sonrió agradecido. No sabía si con su historial alguien estaría dispuesto a estar con él.

''Yo la veo más con una morenita de pelo negro, no crees Nott?''- se burló Draco mandando una señal a su amigo moreno. Blaise hacía rato que no decía nada. Dónde estaba el pesado oficial de Slytherin? Que despertase.

''Quién sabe. Puede que se nos cambie de acera''- continuó la broma Theodore.

Eso pareció despertar al morocho. QUÉ? Las dos serpientes rieron ante su cara.

Decidió ignorarlos y empezó a andar ignorando las bromas que le siguieron hasta llegar hasta su siguiente clase. _Cabrones._

…

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. ¿Pues no va y se pone a llover a cántaros? Si ni siquiera habían empezado a calentar cuando el gilipollas de Wood les había cancelado la sesión.

Maldita sea.

Un partido de Quidddich no se suspende por una tormenta. Pero un entrenamiento si. Ve alguien la jodida lógica en todo esto?

Mira, que le dieran. Le importaba dos pepinos pensó mientras guardaba el material en el cuartillo. VENTAJAS de ser el capitán del equipo.

Cerró la puerta del almacén con llave y se dirigió al exterior. Joder. Seguro que llegaría calado hasta los huesos al castillo.

No había dado diez pasos cuando notó el agua ya corriendo por su vientre.

Tenía pensado ir a ver a Granger antes de darse una ducha. Pero no contaba con esto. Y no se plantaría ante ella así. Además cantaría un poco no?

Aunque… no le importaba si cantaba que le gustaba. Si algo tenía la leona, es que de tonta, no tenía un pelo. Y seguro que a través de sus señales ya se había dado cuenta que a él le atraía.

Sonrió travieso. Y él a ella.

Con la conversación de esta mañana lo tuvo totalmente claro.

Ya le había rozado ''accidentalmente'' la mano alguna vez, y le había puesto la mano en el hombro para que se pusiera nerviosa. Y de reojo, la había cazado mirándole mientras se mordía el labio cuando pillaba un libro de la estantería. Seh.

Pero la pregunta de los treintaicinco mil galeones era… quién rompería el hielo? Se puede substituir también en, cuando se rompería?

Lo único que tenía claro es que había tensión.

Mucha tensión sexual.

Y, cómo dicen los muggles, ardería Troya en cuanto cuando se rompiese. Porque se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Pero aunque le picaban las manos por poder pegar esa cintura contra él y apretar los dedos entre ese pelo castaño claro … No iba a dar su brazo a torcer. Era muy, muy excitante ese juego de ver quién aguanta sin sucumbir.

Entró por la gran puerta de madera y se rió interiormente. Filch, se pondría a berrear en cuanto viera el rastro de agua que estaba dejando.

Tan ensimismado estaba pensando en el baño de espuma que se daría, que no reparó en que una mano se le puso en el hombro.

Asta que le golpearon contra la pared. Se puso la mano en el bolsillo para sacar la varita sin ver todavía su agresor. Mierda. Antes de sacar la suya ya tenía otra en el cuello.

''Yo que tu, no haría eso Malfoy''- le dijo una suave voz. Cormac McLagen.

Tras él se encontraban dos Huffelpuff. Smith y Simons. Ambos golpeadores del equipo de Quiddich. Y otro Griffindor, Marc nosequé. Jah. Qué ironía. Todos estos revoloteaban a Granger en la Biblioteca. SÍ. En pasado. Porque desde que él estaba junto a ella, no habían vuelto a acercarse. Bueno, excepto el tocapelotas de Wood.

Puso su mueca arrogante de antaño.- '' Ilumíname McLagen. Tengo curiosidad por saber si puedes hacer algo con sentido con esa varita. ''- se burló. Le apretaron más contra la pared. Joder. Apretó el labio. Estaba fuerte el cabrón.

''No te hagas tan el listo Malfoy. Tengo entendido que tú también necesitas ayuda. Últimamente no te mueves de la Biblioteca.''- los otros asintieron riendo estando de acuerdo.

''Pues sí que estás pendiente de mí.''- escupió.- ''Mejor te lo digo ahora no me van los tíos.''- Marc casi se ríe ante eso. Cormac, como represalia le dio un puñetazo a Draco en el estómago. El rubio tosió y se puso rojo por la falta de aire. Vio a alguien mientras estaba inclinado por el dolor al final del pasillo. Abrió los ojos con impresión. Pero volvieron a pegarle contra la pared.

''Te lo estamos pidiendo por las buenas...''- le sonrió con sorna el guardián de Gryffindor.- ''Aléjate de Hermione.''

''Esto para ti, es pedir algo por las buenas?''- le costaba hablar por que le habían cogido del cuello de la camisa.

''Por eso mismo. No nos obligues a ir de malas.''- los otros volvieron a reír. Empezaba a ver lo patético que se veía… y él también tenía a dos gorilas riendo tras él cuando hablaba?

''Qué pasa, que porque Granger pasa de vosotros tengo que pagarlo yo?''- dijo cruelmente el rubio.- ''O es que me veis cómo una amenaza?''

Esta vez rió sólo Cormac.- ''Conozco a Hermione, desde mucho antes que tú. Sí, Malfoy. Mientras tú te dedicabas a insultarla por sus orígenes, yo ya estaba esperando mi turno. ''- asintió.-'' Y créeme cuando te digo, que ella nunca se rebajaría a ir con una basura cómo tú. Eres un mortífago. De verdad, crees, que una persona cómo ella tiene futuro contigo? ''

'' Es demasiado piba para ti solo, chaval.''- se burló Marc.

''Eso, porqué no vuelves a tu cueva serpiente? Deja a las mujeres de verdad a hombres de verdad- se rió el Huffelpuf.

Draco sonrió de lado. –''Hombres de verdad…. ''- saboreó- '' Cuatro amenazando a uno sólo. ''- ironizó.- ''Qué valientes. De verdad vais a pegarme porque le gusto? No creéis que es un motivo un poco pobre?''.

Los otros se miraron entre ellos. Draco sonrió con victoria.- ''Sabéis que le gusto, verdad? – todos le miraron de nuevo.- ''Pues aunque os joda, no vais a poder cambiar eso. Por muchas amenazas patéticas. No voy apartarme.''- juró.

Cormac sonrió maquiavélicamente.

''Parece que nos ha salido cabezón, niñas''- se burlaron todos

Una gota de sudor frío le cayó por la espalda. No le gustaba nada, nada esto.

''No sólo te vamos a dar por ese motivo Malfoy''- dijo Smith

''Hay mucha gente que tiene ganas de devolverte cada una que le has hecho ''- dijo Marc.

''Lo de Hermione…''- se encogió de hombros Cormac.- ''Sólo ha sido la gota que ha colmado el vaso.''- alzó bien el puño para darle. Draco vio que entre las manos tenía algo, los anillos se sujetaban por la mano? –'' Si de verdad crees que ibas a escapar de que alguien te diera tu merecido, eres más idiota de lo que pensábamos.''- se rieron.

''Habéis tenido mucho tiempo para venir por mi.''- dijo Draco con rabia.-¡Por que habéis venido ahora?''

''Simplemente esperábamos el momento adecuado. No es muy usual encontrarte sólo''- explicó Smith.

''Escapaste de Azkaban, Malfoy, pero te juro, que vas a arrepentir el no estar allí encerrado como te mereces''

Y dicho eso, lanzó el puño, estampándolo en la mejilla del slytherin.

…..

''No va a venir''

Hermione giró la cabeza rápidamente al oír la voz de su amiga Ginny.

La pelirroja estaba con la cabeza apoyada en la mano mirándola divertida.

''Quién?'' – intentó disimular patéticamente Hermione.

''Malfoy''- le dijo obvia.- ''Si le esperas para ''estudiar '' ''- hizo comillas con las manos burlándose claramente.-'' Tenía hoy entrenamiento de Quiddich, así que no lo esperes…''- volvió a incorporarse y escribir.

''Tú crees? Mira la que está cayendo'' - dijo comentando bajo y miró por la ventana el cielo. Un poco de preocupación creció en su estómago.

''Eso nunca ha supuesto un problema. No te preocupes. Los que jugamos estamos acostumbrados. ''- mojó su pluma y se concentró en su trabajo.

Aunque su amiga intentó sonar tranquilizadora, eso no aminoró los sentimientos contradictorios que la incomodaban. Era… un mal presentimiento. Y no sabía porqué.

''Hoye, dónde está Luna?''- preguntó Hermione frunciendo el seño.

''Tú que crees?''- alzó la ceja Ginny juguetonamente.

Hermione sonrió. Nott.

''Se le ve contenta verdad?''- preguntó susurrando.

Ginny se encogió de hombros mientras escribía. – ''Yo no diría contenta.- la miró.- Luna no está bien, Hermione, contenta, contenta, con su padre en ese estado, no puede estar contenta. Está… aliviada. Ha encontrado una ventana abierta de par en par dónde le toca el sol y el aire después de mucho tiempo con agobios y preocupaciones. Eso, es lo que ha hecho Nott. ''

''Y… no estás preocupada por ella? De que le haga daño?'' – le preguntó la castaña.

Ginny la miró.

''Me ves preocupada por ti? ''

Hermione no entendió. –''Perdona?''

''Tú estás coqueteando con Draco Malfoy''- le dijo obvia. –'' No me ves histérica por ti. Porque tendría que estarlo por Luna?''- sonrió sincera.

''Yo no estoy…''- balbuceó.

''Nena''- la miró con sorna.- ''Que tengo ojos… y esas miraditas, esa manera de acercarse a ti sin que le importe nada, y tu sonrojo… aiiiss…''- suspiró.- ''Es que sois tan tiernos…''- bromeó para molestarla.

Evidentemente, lo hizo.

Hermione bufó.

''Ahora vengo, necesito un libro''- se levantó mientras oía una risita por lo bajo de Ginny. Se encaminó hacia la sección de Encantamientos de la Biblioteca.

Dios, a veces su amiga, podía ser tan...

Sincera.

Porqué sí. Tenía razón.

Draco le gustaba. Y mucho. Y mentiría si dijese que no sentía nada por él.

También si le dijesen que lo pasaba mal con él. Al contrario. Lo encontraba interesante, excitante, intenso...

Le hirvió la nostalgia en su estómago al pasar de largo la tercera estantería de la sección de Aritmancia.. Allí mismo, hacía unos días, ella no alcanzaba el libro. Y de repente, una mano más grande y blanca que la suya se entrelazó entre sus dedos y la ayudo a alcanzarlo.

Dios, se ruborizó, aún se le ponía la piel de gallina.

Encontró fácilmente el libro que buscaba para su trabajo, y se apoyó en una mesa. Se puso la mano en la frente, casi mareada. Qué diantres pasaba? Por que ese mal presentimiento?

Se puso derecha dejándose de tonterías. Ella no creía en todas esas cosas.

Cuando volvió por el pasillo de estantes alzó una ceja, encontrándose a zabini apoyado con sus dos morochos brazos hablando cerca de su amiga Ginny. Ya volvía a la carga? No había tenido suficiente?

Alto.

La cara de Ginny… era de preocupación.

Y ella, no hacía esas caras porque sí.

Tenía… tenía que haber pasado algo.

La pelirroja señaló con su cabeza en su dirección. Zabinny se irguió y la miró impasible. Serio.

Se acercó a ella lentamente.

''Granger… ''- dijo firme.

Tragó grueso antes de hablar. Qué diantres…?- ''Dime Zabinni…''- dijo aparentando normalidad.

''Creo que deberías venir conmigo…''- dijo el chico slytherin.

''Qué ocurre?''- su preocupación ya era latente.- ''Porque yo?''

'' Porque sé que deberías saberlo. Llámame loco, o que me imagino cosas… pero sé que tú, eres la que debe ir en primer lugar.- Sus ojos negros exploraron la confusión del rostro de la leona.- ''Se trata de Draco.''- dijo con el labio tembloroso.

Ese, ese mismo detalle sin importancia, hizo a Hermione Granger creer en las sensaciones. Porque sabía a ciencia cierta, que lo que Zabinni iba a decirle, no le iba a gustar para nada.

….

En menos de tres minutos, Hermione llegó corriendo seguida por Zabinni a las puertas de la Enfermería, dónde estaba Luna.

''Luna…''- preguntó boqueando la castaña. Zabinny tras ella, recuperaba aire apoyado en sus rodillas. –''Qué ha pasado?''

La pequeña rubia negó con la cabeza.- '' No lo sé. Theodore y yo estábamos dando un paseo por el castillo cuando encontramos tirado en el suelo con la boca partida y la nariz ensangrentada. Tenía un brazo roto y una muñeca doblada''- se encogió de hombros. Hermione se tapo la boca con las manos horrorizada.-''Theo me mandó buscar a Zabinni, pero cuando llegamos ya no estaban ni él y Draco. ''

''Supusimos que estarían aquí, y así era, pero Pomfery sólo dejó pasar a uno. Así que fui a buscarte, Granger.''- dijo continuó Blaise. –''Dada la ''amistad'' que habéis entablado''- sonrió pícaramente- ''Supuse que querrías saber como estaba.''

Hermione suspiró. Le tembló la voz.- ''Se sabe quién ha sido?''

La puerta de la enfermerías se abrió- ''Quien no. Quienes''- Theodore cerró y se colocó al lado de luna, poniendo la mano suavemente en su espalda. –''Esto, no lo hace uno solo, Granger. Draco no será de luchar mucho, pero te aseguro, que es muy buen mago, y alguien tuvo que quitarle la varita y agredirlo de forma muggle. Mientras lo sujetaban.''- terminó solemne.

''Dios''- se lamentó Hermione…-''Pero si… no ha hecho nada, verdad?''- preguntó al aire.

'' Draco se ganó a pulso enemigos''- dijo Zabinni con pena.- ''Este año no ha dicho nada a nadie excepto la rabieta que tuvisteis en el tren.''

''Pero muchos se la tenían jurada.''- declaró Theo.

Hermione confusa, se puso la mano en la cabeza. No sabía que hacer. Se moria de ganas por entrar y verle, y comprobar que estaba bien. Por otra también tenía ganas de marcharse corriendo para que no quedara tan al aire lo desesperada que estaba por él, y por último, también saldría corriendo, pero a investigar quien había sido el que le había eso hecho.

Optó por la más racional.

Sin decir nada a nadie, entró en la sala. Y cerró la puerta. Dejando a los demás plantados como palmeras.

''Vaya con Granger. Si que es… impulsiva.''- dijo Blaise.

''No, Blaise Zabinni...''- dijo Luna.- ''Estoy segura que meditó antes de entrar. No quería evidenciar sus sentimientos por Draco Malfoy''

''Sólo Blaise, rubia''- sonrió amigable, Theo frunció el ceño ante el mote.- ''Si eso ya se ve a la legua. Por Dios, si lo único que les hace falta es dar el jodido paso y follar de una vez''.

Luna dio un saltito alterada. Theo puso los ojos en blanco.

''Tienes la misma capacidad emocional de un gusarajo Blaise.''- bufó.- ''Es obvio que esto va más allá que la mierda de follar solamente.''

El morocho rodó los ojos-'' Ya lo sé, pero lo digo por la manera en que se comen con los ojos… o es que nadie aquí se ha dado cuenta?''

''Todos lo hemos hecho''- dijo Luna.- ''Neville incluso vino alarmado a preguntármelo.''

Blaise rió.-'' Será divertido ver cuando Potter y Weasley se enteren''

''Esa es una de las cosas que le preocupa a Hermione.''- explicó Luna con sinceridad.- ''Creo que por eso no se está atreviendo a dar el paso ese que tu dices.'

''Bah''- se encogió de hombros Zabinni.-'' No pueden controlar lo incontrolable. ''

''Pues sí, tienes toda la rasón tío.''- dijo Nott más para sí, pero lo escucharon.

Y con eso se dio por cerrado el tema.

Luna asintió estando de acuerdo. – ''Y Ginny?''

'' La preciosa pelirroja ha ido a dejar las cosas de Granger y suyas a la Sala Común…''- declaró soñador.

''Ten cuidado, Blaise. Ya está pillada''- dijo Theo con burla.

''Y mucho''- dijo Luna con voz solemne. Para que le quedase claro. Se daría un buen golpe en los morros si quería intentar algo con su amiga. Ella estaba completamente enamorada de Harry. Y además, se casarían en 7 meses.

''Oh… ya me quedó claro''- dramatizó el jovial slytherin- ''Pero tengo derecho a un amor platónico no?''

''Tienes derecho, a ser su amigo''- dijo la ravenclaw con una sonrisa dulce. Theo se embelesó ante esa imagen.

Se formó un silencio. Blaise alzó una ceja inquisidora.

Mmmm… su amigo? Blaise nunca había tenido una amiga. Ni siquiera Pansy. Que se dedicaba a estar con Draco y hacerle comentarios burlones.

Podría estar bien.

''Chicos, qué hacéis ahí?- se oyó una voz que reconocieron los tres cómo Oliver Wood. Theo cambió su rostro y su mirada se volvió fría.

Se acercó a paso firme.- ''Deberíais estar en la cena''- dijo en tono condescendiente.

''Sólo estábamos esperando a Draco, PROFESOR''- enfatizó Theo esa palabra.- ''Le han dado una paliza, lo sabe usted?''

Oliver alzó ambas cejas con sorpresa.- ''No, no sabía nada. Cuando ha pasado?''

''Pues alrededor de unos 30 minutos hace que lo encontramos tirado en el suelo.''- explicó Nott. Luna lo miró. Porqué estaba tan seco. Blaise, también frunció el ceño. Nunca hablaba tan… arrastrando las palabras y desafiante.

''Vaya, pues, no hace más de una hora lo alerté para suspender la sesión de entrenamiento por el tiempo…''- puso pose pensativa.- ''Qué raro…''

''Sí, en este colegio, suelen pasar cosas raras.''- dijo el moreno sonriendo de lado, de forma arrogante.- ''Nos vamos a comer algo, mañana vendremos a verle. ''- con su brazo ayudó a Luna a empezar a andar.- ''Que pase buena noche, PROFESOR''- dijo ya unos metros más adelante. Blaise se le había unido.

'' Se puede saber qué clase de bicho te ha picado? – le instó Blaise en voz baja.-''Tiene unos pocos años más que nosotros sí, pero aún así, es profesor tío.''

Luna lo miró aún como si no lo entendiera. Theo sonrió y le acarició la mejilla. –''Ahora os lo cuento. Cuando nos hayamos alejado''- dijo girando por la esquina del pasillo.

Todo se quedó otra vez en absoluto silencio. No. Silencio no.

_Me gustaría ver cómo les das a esas sanguijuelas su merecido. No, es más… pagaría por verlo, Granger. _

Una risa fresca se hoyó. Oliver se quedó mirando la puerta con impresión.

_Porqué no me llamas por mi nombre? Trabajamos mucho juntos._

_Nunca me lo has pedido… _

Entonces hoyó cómo unos zumbidos. Dios… estaban susurrando. Se acercó más a la puerta. Algo pillo… sobre ser amigos…

Ahora silencio. NO.

No lo pensó. No lo dudó. Si era lo que el pensaba, había que frenarlo.

Y la puerta de la enfermería se volvió a abrir, pero esta vez de par en par.

**CHHHHAAAAAN CHAAAAAAN **

**Bueno, qué? Os ha gustado? **

**Espero tomates y críticas por parte de todos/as vosotros/as. **

**Tengo ganas de saber cómo creéis que va esto. Espero, como siempre que haya sido de vuestro agrado. **

**Disculpadme, otra vez, por la espera. **

**Des de aquí, quiero dedicar a Velveth este capítulo… y animarle a seguir el Fic ''Subyugada''. Os lo recomiendo. Es sufridor, pero intenso, y con un Draco diferente al que tenemos acostumbrado ver. Un monstruo de las tinieblas. **

**Os dejo con el capítulo 9 y os adelanto, que el 10 SÍ. Lo podré subir esta misma semana porque en teoriía no tendré tanto trabajo cómo en estas últimas. **

**Muchas gracias por lo s follows y favoritos.**

**Nos leemos muy pronto! **

**Xx**

_Anna_


	10. Chapter 10

**Lo prometido es deuda amigos/as. Ya vuelvo a estar aquí, con este capítulo. **

**Espero que el anterior os gustase. Cuando escribí hace meses la pelea entre Draco y el séquito de Mc Lagen, fue una pelea a varita, pero al final decidí cambiarlo a manera muggle. Quedaba mejor el acercamiento.**

**En este capítulo se empezarán a formar lazos de amistad entre los leones y las serpientes… Draco y Hermione estarán más cerca que nunca, y Oliver mostrará una cara que tenía bien escondida. **

**Os dejo, a leer!**

**Xx**

_Anna_

**Capítulo 10: Ni los buenos son tan buenos, ni los malos son tan malos.**

Hermione cerró la puerta después de decidir que lo más sensato era entrar y ver con sus propios ojos a Malfoy. No se quedaría tranquila hasta verle bien, y preguntarle en persona qué diablos le había ocurrido.

Al lado de la puerta de entrada, era bien sabido que se encontraba el pequeño despacho de Madame Pomfrey, constituido solamente de una estantería y un elegante escritorio con dos sillas delante de él dónde los que quisiesen, podían ir a visitarse o consultar dudas con ella.

''Hola, señora Pomfrey''- dijo con una sonrisa acerándose.

La enfermera se bajó sus gafas y la miró sorprendida. –''Señorita Granger, se encuentra bien? '' – le preguntó.

La castaña asintió rápidamente.- ''Sí, eemm… está Drac- Malfoy..''- dijo corrigiéndose- ''consiciente…?''- estaba nerviosa, a saber lo que se podía pensar.

''Sí. Hace un rato. Por?''- preguntó alzando una ceja.

Respiró hondo.- ''Puedo verle? Es que quiero hablar con él…''

Madame Pomfrey se puso seria.- ''Señorita Granger, quiero decirle que el señorito Mafloy no se encuentra ahora mismo en condiciones de discutir''

''No''- la cortó Hermione rápidamente.-'' Sólo quiero ver cómo está''- sonrió de lado y se sonrojó.

Pomfrey quedó muerta ante esto. Dios… no podría ser que..? Con cara de póquer, intentó no parecer sorprendida. Mejor no saber nada. – ''Tiene 10 minutos''- declaró y volvió a sus escrituras.

A Hermione no le parecieron bastante 10 minutos, pero bueno. Era eso o nada.

Entró por fin en la gran sala llena de camas, y en el fondo de todo estaba él. Sonrió.

Ni siquiera la había visto.

Estaba con todo su cabello rubio platinoso revuelto, con un leve moratón en el labio ya curado y con una pequeña tira blanca travesando horizontalmente su inmaculada ceja derecha, un poco , más roja de lo habitual. El golpe que le había dado esta mañana aún estaba allí.

Vestido con un sexy sí, SEXY pijama gris-perla oscuro, con tres botones desabrochados, intentaba abrir con una sola mano una caja de ranas de chocolate, ya que su otro brazo estaba sujetado con una tela blanca al hombro. Estaba con el ceño fruncido y hacía cara de concentración. La muñeca que en teoría estaba doblada, parecía estar curada. Es que Madame Pomfrey, era una maravilla. Seguro que no había tardado ni 6 segundos. Pero le sorprendía lo del brazo, tardaba nada en arreglarlos. Tal vez era una fractura parcial. Cuando eran totales, se tardaba menos en curar. Suponía que por eso lo haría pasar la noche allí.

Se arregló un poco su alborotado pelo y se acercó rápida pero sigilosamente. Le quitó en sus narices el paquetito. –''Anda trae, que vas a hacerte más daño aún''- dijo burlonamente. Ante su cara de sorpresa al verla ahí, soló una risita y se sentó en el lado de la cama.- ''No crees que ya has tenido bastante pelea por hoy?''- le pasó la caja ya abierta.

Draco la tomó. Debía tener cara de gilipollas. _Reacciona mindundi!._ Su conciencia con voz de Blaise Zabinni le volvió a la realidad.

''Granger…''- dijo con voz ronca.

_Venga no jodas macho… ''Granger…'' EN SERIO? _Aclaró su garganta, las pociones le habían dejado la boca demasiado seca.

''As venido a comparecerte?''- dio un mordisco a su rana y su mirada se dulcificó. La leona estaba llenando un vaso de agua. Joder, se entendían sin hablar. –''Ya me vacila hasta un miserable paquete de dulces. Qué triste''

Ella rió y le tendió el vaso. –''Un poco ''- bromeó.- ''He venido a ver cómo estabas.''

Él sonrió.- ''Estoy todo lo bien que puede dejarte una paliza.''- bromeó también. – ''Cómo te has enterado? No hace casi nada que me han traído aquí.''

La guapa castaña se encogió de hombros.- ''Zabinni vino a buscarme a la Biblioteca. Dijo que seguramente me interesaría saber cómo estabas…''- se sonrojó.

Puto Zabinni. El muy capullo se las conocía todas. Aunque le estaba muy agradecido. Ahora mismo, ella era la única persona que quería con él allí sentada.

Ante el silencio de él ella decidió preguntar. –''Quiénes...?''- no la termino.

''Mc Lagen y esos cenutrios que lleva siempre consigo ''- dijo despectivamente.-''Me arrollaron en el pasillo cuando volvía del no-entrenamiento de Quiddich''.- La rabia le invadió por dentro al pensar el Wood.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Esos eran los que por turnos, intentaban conquistarla en la biblioteca. Los típicos chicos con mucho músculo y con nada en la cabeza, que para llamar la atención de una chica, se levantaba la manga del brazo para enseñar los músculos. Eran idiotas.

''Ya le has dicho a Pomfrey quién ha sido?''- frunció el ceño

Draco negó con la cabeza. Iba a hablar pero Hermione se levantó indignada – ''Y a qué esperas Draco?- le había llamado por su nombre sin darse cuenta. –''Te han mandado a la enfermería! Te han roto un brazo, te han deformado la cara. Estabas en clara desventaja numérica, y fuiste atacado por la espalda. En serio vas a dejarlo pasar? No vas a hacer NADA?! ''

Draco levantó su mano buena en señal de pausa.-''Tranquila Granger, yo no he dicho eso. Me voy a cobrar esto, y con intereses''- sonrió malévolamente- ''Sé que volverán, y les estaré esperando. Ya sabes lo que dicen los muggles : Ojo por ojo, diente por diente.''.

''Sabes qué dicen también los muggles? Ojo por ojo y al final todos ciegos''.- murmuró bufando. Se puso las manos en la cintura. –''En serio crees vengarte de la misma manera, es la solución? Sabes de sobra, que si hablas los castigaran duramente. Si tú se la devuelves, ellos volverán a actuar, y con más fuerza. Y esto no terminará nunca. Es como cuando nos peleábamos todos''- le recordó-''Cuando no eran unos, eran los otros. Es imposible convivir así.''- puso cara seria. Cara que a Draco, le encantó.

''Estoy de acuerdo con lo último Granger''- dio Draco sonriendo de lado.-''Era imposible vivir así. Pero también creo que ir corriendo al despacho de Mc Gonnagall es una soberana cobardía.''

''Cobardía, es ponerse a su nivel, Draco.''- Dios, qué bien sonaba su nombre en su boca.-'' Además, no estás solo. Yo estaré contigo para ayudarte a que les den una lección a esos cavernícolas.''- sonrió en plan broma.- ''Incluso puedo ir yo misma a darles unos de mis famosos sermones''

Draco rió de buena gana. Se estaba imaginando la escena. Todos con la cabeza gacha mirando al suelo mientras ella está sentada en una silla cruzada de brazos y piernas.

Hermione se acercó a él ya más tranquila al verle reír. Y volvió a sentarse.

'' Me gustaría ver cómo les das a esas sanguijuelas su merecido.''- pausó tranquilizando su respiración.- ''No. Es más…pagaría por verlo, Granger.

Ella le tocó el hombro bueno en señal de broma y susurró _Basta Draco… _Él se la quedó mirando, examinándola. Fija e intensamente.

''Qué?''- preguntó ella sin entender. Qué ojos…

''Es la tercera vez que dices mi nombre.''- sonrió de lado el slytherin.

Hermione se sonrojó. Pues lo había hecho involuntariamente.

''No me había dado cuenta.''- balbuceó con vergüenza. –'' Te molesta?'' – le preguntó. Le gustaría poder llamarlo así. Le gustaba el nombre de Draco.

El ojigris negó con la cabeza. –''En absoluto. Es más, sigue diciéndolo, me encanta cómo suena Draco con tu voz''- le dijo pícaramente.

Vale. Su rojez debía ser equiparable al pelo de Ginny.

'' Y por qué no me llamas por mi nombre? Trabajamos mucho juntos…''

''Es muy sencillo.''- sonrió de lado.-''Nunca me lo has pedido''

La joven griffindor se lo quedó mirando. Y ahora qué? Qué contestaba a eso? Se había metido en jardín, otra vez. Maldita ella y su bocota.

Iba a contestar cualquier chorrada pero Madame Pomfrey pasó por el pasillo metiéndose en su defensa personal. Seguramente a consultar pociones curativas, listas de las que faltaban… a saber.

La había salvado de volver a meter la pata con una respuesta estúpida.

Tenía que pensar racionalmente.

Llamarse por el nombre de pila era subir un nivel. Un nivel de cercanía y complicidad.

Quería llegar a ese grado con él?

Quería eso?

No tardó medio segundo. Sí, claro que sí.

Es más, quería explorar más sí cabía. Quería saber qué pensamientos se encontraban debajo de ese pelo increíblemente fino. Quería sumergirse a esas aguas grises que eran sus ojos y bucear hasta llegar al fondo.

''Tu tampoco lo has hecho. ''- susurró patéticamente. Qué respuesta era esa?

Draco veía que ella se encontraba demasiado nerviosa como para hacer una respuesta incoherente. Observó esa mano crema que había a su lado en la cama. Pequeña, de dedos finos, y uñas absolutamente inmaculadas. Femeninamente largas, con un brillo transparente. Esas uñas… Merlín, podrían dejarle una marca curiosa en su espalda.

Mierda.

_Malfoy, eres un puto pervertido. Hace demasiado que no follas._

Ignoró sus pensamientos y se fijó en su dedo índice había un anillo finísimo dorado con un diamante diminuto. Mmmm dedo índice, mano izquierda. Ella era diestra. Capacidad de liderazgo.

Era muy bonito. Elegante. Como ella. Quién se lo habría regalado?

Su mano grande y blanca, se puso sobre la de ella.

Asintió mentalmente.

''Pídemelo.''- dijo en un susurro.

Hermione se quedó de piedra.

Draco se incorporó sentándose, pero sin soltar su mano. Se acercó. Había notado incluso el escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda de ella.

''Pídemelo''.

La mirada chocolate de Hermione pasó de los labios a sus ojos y de los ojos a los labios.

''Vamos Hermione no es tan difícil''- siguió hablando bajo.

Ella sonrió de lado.-''Draco, podrías llamarme por mi nombre?

Él acarició su mano con el pulgar. –'' Será un placer, Hermione''

Dios, su nombre también sonaba malditamente bien en su boca... Y encima con ese susurro ronco que era la voz de él ese momento…

La sonrisa que ella le dedicó le hizo aún prendarse más de ella. Morgana, quería besar esa dulce boca. Quería sentir esa perfecta sonrisa contra la suya.

Ella abrumada apartó la mano de debajo de él y la dejó en su regazo. ''Entonces si nos llamamos por el nombre de pila, ya somos oficialmente amigos no? ''

Draco reprimió una risotada.

Bueno, a lo mejor necesitaba una señal más evidente…

Subió su mano y le puso un mechón de pelo tras la oreja. Hermione lo miró entre asustada y sorprendida. Se mojó los labios.

''Bueno, la palabra amistad, es muy relativa…''- Pasó de la oreja a su pelo y la bajó acariciando delicadamente sus rizos.

Ella iba a contestar pero oyeron el estruendo de las puertas. Draco aparto su mano de ese pelo tan malditamente suave pese a su espesor y se quedó mirando la puerta. La ira le inundó y su mirada se volvió mortíferamente fría al ver a Oliver Wood caminando hacia ellos.

Hermione se levantó de la cama y alisó su falda disimulando.

''Oliver…''- susurró la leona. Qué hacía allí?

''Hola chicos.''- dijo él tratando de sonar despreocupado.-''Hermione, no deberías estar en la cena?''

Y ti que cojones te importa lo que ella haga o deja de hacer? Se preguntaba Draco en su mente. Bajó la mirada y cogió el vaso para beber.

''S-si''- dijo ella.-''Sólo he venido a ver cómo se encontraba''- se giró para sonreírle y tranquilizarle.

''Creo que deberías ir a cenar. Yo tengo que hacerle algunas preguntas sobre el incidente de esta tarde.''- dijo el joven profesor. –''Además, luego debería descansar.''

Ahora la echaba?

'' Creo que puede hacer lo que ella quiera''- dijo Draco sonando lo más tranquilo que podía.

''Por supuesto''- se apresuró Wood a decir- ''Pero si tarda un poco más, se quedará sin nada. Ya sabes cómo son en NUESTRA mesa Hermione.-bromeó.-'' Se comerían hasta los platos si pudiesen…''

La castaña hizo ademán de reír. Pero no podía. Se había quedado a medias y no tenía ganas. –'' Jeje tienes razón…''- suspiró, y miró al rubio apenada. El Slytherin había dejado el vaso y miraba al profesor de vuelo con el ceño fruncido. Llamó su atención.-'' Bueno Draco, nos vemos''-. Se había roto el ambiente.

''Aún no hemos terminado.''- dijo mirándola fijamente. Tenían que terminar esa conversación.

Oliver tragó con amargura para la satisfacción del rubio convaleciente. Ella dijo adiós con la mano al Slytherin y sonrió sólo para él.

''Buenas noches profesor''- ni siquiera le había llamado Oliver, y ni siquiera le había mirado.

''Buenas noches/ Buenas noches, Hermione.''- dijeron ambos a la vez cuando ella empezó a andar a la salida.

Espera, Malfoy le había llamado Hermione?

La puerta se cerró. Y Draco sonrió de lado. El profesor se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada. Se giró para encararlo.

''Des de cuando tú la llamas por su nombre? ''- le preguntó directamente.

''Des de cuando tú eres quién para pedirme explicaciones?''- se la devolvió el rubio. –'' Creo que si los estudiantes se llaman por su nombre de pila o no, entren en lo que le incumbe como profesor''- alzó ambas cejas.

Wood sonrió de lado.- ''Y qué según tú entra en lo que incumbe un profesor?''

'' Por ejemplo hacer una buena patrulla en los pasillos''- dijo sonriendo ampliamente al ver que él palidecía poco a poco. -'' Ah, y sobretodo respetar los límites éticos… no sé si me entiende''

Wood asintió. –'' Ya .Ética''- Y soltó una risotada. '' Tiene gracia que precisamente hables tú de eso, ya que siempre has sido respetuoso con todo el mundo, no?''

''Nunca he dicho lo contrario''- admitió.- '' Pero tengo muy claro cuáles son mis objetivos, y qué hacer para conseguirlos limpiamente. ''- puso la cabeza de lado e hizo cara de escepticismo. –'' Lo que no sé, es si tú lo tienes claro también''

Y tras esa última frase de Draco, se formó silencio.

….

''Cómo? Que Wood estaba allí, y permitió que le dieran?''- Blaise miraba alarmado a Theo que estaba jugando con la comida de su plato sin hambre.

Se habían sentado apartados, para que nadie les oyera.

Theodore asintió. – '' Draco insiste en eso. Se ve que lo vio asomado en la esquina del pasillo. ''- negó con la cabeza.

''Por eso le has tratado así''- entendió el morocho. Antes creía que a su amigo se le había ido la olla. Ahora encajaba todo.

''Lo que me indigna es que Draco no piensa decir nada''- dijo con rabia. – ''A Wood se le podría caer el pelo con esto''

Blaise se quedó pensando. – ''Quizá quiere vengarse él mismo''

'' Seria atentar contra un profesor. Y entonces sería la palabra de Wood contra la suya. Porque por mucho que le hubiese hecho esto o lo otro en el pasado, no lo denunció en su momento.''- dijo el ojiazul con sabiduría. – ''Además la venganza nunca soluciona nada. Qué va a hacerle? Ponerle picante en la cama?''- dijo con sarcasmo.

''Estamos hablando de Draco.''- dijo con cara obvia.- ''Sabes que estas cosas las quiere solucionar él mismo.''

''Y también que es más cabezota que las mulas''- dijo Theo mirando al frente y haciendo reír a Blaise.

''Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar. ''- dijo su amigo y le tocó el hombro. – ''Mira, allí viene Granger''.

Ambos vieron cómo la bonita castaña entraba en el gran comedor. Fruncieron el ceño al ver que no iba hacia la izquierda si no que en dirección contraria. En dirección Slytherin. En dirección a ellos?

La mesa verde se giró graciosamente a la vez y siguió con la mirada a la castaña. El Gran Comedor comentó en tono bajo qué hacía la pequeña leona acercándose a esa mesa.

Sabía que la miraban. Pero Hermione decidió no hacer caso. Con paso rápido y firme, se acercó a los amigos de Draco. Encontró extraño verlos tan separados.

''Hombre Granger!''- dijo Blaise haciendo un sitio graciosamente. Theo alzó una ceja mirándolo.- ''Estas en tierra hostil''- bromeó.

Ella sin importarle nada se sentó allí mismo. Cosa que aumentó los murmullos del resto del alumnado. Toda la mesa de Slytherin se inclinó para verla. Qué hacia esa sentada en el mismo sitio dónde ellos comían?

''Poco me importa, Zabini''- la princesa de Griffindor alzó una ceja mirando a todos en general que decía claramente ''Meteos en vuestros asuntos'' . Todos sumisos obedecieron la mirada de la leona.

''Blaise, pequeña. Llámame Blaise.''- ella lo miro y asintió sin entender.- ''La chica de mi mejor amigo, no puede llamarme por mi apellido. ''

''No soy ''su chica''- hizo comillas con los dedos. _AÚN _dijo su conciencia burlona. –'' Sólo quería pediros un pequeño favor. ''

''Dispara''- dijo el morocho despreocupado mordiendo una pera.

''Quería que intentaras disuadir a Draco de tomar represalias físicas en contra de esos impresentables. ''- miró de reojo a su mesa dónde Cormac reía una broma de Seamus.- '' Creo que no hace falta avivar más el fuego y le he visto muy por la causa de continuar la cadena''.- suspiró. Su amiga Ginny la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Interrogatorio nocturno se venía…

''Veras Hermione…''- dijo Blaise.- ''Conocerás a Draco des de hac años y sabrás que… le encanta seguir con estos juegos''- dijo raviesamente.

''Lo sé. Por eso mismo lo digo.''- dijo ella.

Los dos amigos se miraron. ''- Estoy de acuerdo contigo.''- dijo Nott.- ''Intentaremos disuadirle.''- Blaise iba a hablar pero lo callo.- ''Algo más Granger?''

''No''- negó con la cabeza. Bueno…- ''Podrías subirle algo de cenar?- se sonrojó.- ''He estado en esa Enfermería y el repertorio no es muy bueno.''

Ellos sonrieron dulcemente. A Hermione le bajó una gota de sudor fría. Qué miedo!

''Cuenta con ello''- sonrió Blaise ampliamente.- ''Ahora mismo iremos.''

Ella se levantó de la mesa.- ''Gracias chicos. Buenas noches.''- hizo una sonrisita de lado y se retiró del lugar.

Cuándo estuvo suficientemente lejos Blaise se giró melodramáticamente. –''Cómo pueden ser tan monos?''- aleteó las pestañas. –''Me emocionan''

Theo rio.- ''Anda termina, que Granger tiene razón. La comida de la enfermería es una mierda.''

…..

La cena había terminado y Hermione había disuadido a Ginny que le contaría todo al llegar al dormitorio.

Se encontraba en el baño que compartía con sus compañeras lavándose los dientes, peinada con una coleta alta y vestida on un gracioso pijama de tirantes azul cielo y un pantalón largo del mismo color repleto de nubes blancas. Era pleno invierno, pero las sábanas de felpa y la estufa, hacía imposible dormir con mucha ropa. Asfixiaba.

Estaba haciendo las primeras gárgaras cuando su amiga pelirroja entraba con un camisón de tirantes amarillo y mariposas rosas.

'' Bueno. No tienes nada que contar?''- le preguntó apoyada en el lavabo y la miró alzando una ceja.

''Por dónde quieres que empiece? Por los gilipollas que me acosan en la biblioteca que pegan a Draco por celos? Por mi charla con Blaise y Nott por disuadirle? O porque me casi se me derriten las piernas cuando me ha dicho que no podemos ser amigos?''- volvió a lavarse los dientes ante la boca abierta de Ginny.

'' Cómo?!''

La castaña asintió, expulsó el líquido, gargareó y se secó con la toalla.

''Lo que oyes. '' Se encogió de hombros.- ''No soy estúpida. He atado cabos cuando Smith me ha abordado en el pasillo hace un rato.''- Ginny asintió acordándose.- ''Sé que esos cenutrios están detrás de mi. ''- La pelirroja abrió los ojos en cara obvia.-'' Creo que des de que ven a Draco conmigo se creen que él es una amenaza en su intento patético por conseguir mi atención. ''- puso los ojos en blanco y las manos en las caderas. –'' Aun así… no justifica una paliza esto. Yo… yo no valgo una paliza.''

Ginny se incorporó y fue hacia ella.- '''Tú, no tienes culpa de nada.''- le puso las manos en los hombros.- ''Ni siquiera te culpes. Tienen que haber más motivos a parte de ti para desencadenar esto. Y sobre todo, te conozco, no puedes dejar de verle. ''

Hermione la miró alarmada. –''Pero y si le vuelven a hacer algo?''

''Vas a dejar que unos gilipollas no dejen estarte con quien te gusta?''- Alzó una ceja.- ''Mira, estoy segura, que no volverán a intentar nada.''

''Cómo lo sabes?''

'' Lo sé''- dijo ella segura. – ''No creo que sean tan bobos de evidenciarse. Ti vuelven a actuar, se delatarán solos. ''

''Bueno…''- dijo la castaña no muy convencida. De repente cayó en cuenta de algo.- '' Hoye que ha pasado luego de que entrase en la Enfermería? No he visto a Luna en la cena…''

Se encogió de hombros.-''Luna dijo que simplemente no tenía hambre.''- hizo una mueca triste. Ambas sabían que su padre esa semana había empeorado mucho.-'' Y no cambies de tema. Venga, termina de contarme. Qué ha pasado en la enfermería?''

''Simplemente que nos llamamos por nuestros nombres, íbamos a hablar de si somos amigos o si no lo somos…''- Ginny sonrió emocionada.- ''Pero entró Oliver y nos interrumpió''- la pelirroja casi hace una caída anime.

''Anda qué…'' – meneó la cabeza.- ''Seguro que cuando nos fuimos se quedó escuchando en la puerta y cuando vio que la cosa se ponía interesante intervino''- acertó sin saber.

''Venga…''- Hermione desechó la idea rápidamente. – ''No lo veo tan infantil''

''Hermione, cuando a alguien le gusta otro alguien, puede llegar a hacer cosas muy raras…''- dijo Ginny.-'' Créeme yo soy un ejemplo.''- dijo recordando sus intentos por llamar la atención de Harry cuando era más pequeña.- ''Y aunque Oliver te parezca maduro y mayor, le gustas. Y cuando eso está de por medio, la cabeza es lo último que usas.''- luego sonrió con sorna.-'' Por eso has atravesado delante de todo el mundo el comedor para ir a hablar con sus amigos''

''Crees que he hecho mal yendo hacia allí? ''- le preguntó Hermione con dudas.

''No… pero ha quedado raro. La gente se quedó comentando un buen rato. Seguro que mañana serás el rollete de Zabinni por la manera tan cercana que te trataba.''- se burló.- ''Has ido con buena intención, pero tienes que tener cuidado. Que a la gente le gusta mucho darle a la lengua.''

''Bueno… no me importa. Sé que no lo soy''- dijo digna y guardó sus cosas en su neceser blanco de topitos negros de charol. Hizo ademán de salir y dar por concluida su charla cuando su amiga la frenó.

''Ya que estamos en un momento de confesiones…'' – la volvió a tirar para atrás.- ''Cuando traje tus cosas se me cayeron al suelo de tu habitación, junto tus carpetas secretas.''- Hermione la miró alarmada.- ''No he mirado. Te prometí que no lo haría. Pero tienes que decirme YA de que se trata. Por favor Hermione''- le suplicó.- ''Sabes que quedará aquí dentro''.

La castaña le miró sin contestar.

''Por favor…''- hizo un último intento.

Hermione bufó. Pesada…- ''Son dos carpetas. En la carpeta lila guardo un trabajo que estoy Haciendo para Kinsley…''

''El Ministro?''- la interrumpió.- ''Y qué diablos tienes que hacer tú para el Ministro?''

''No interrumpas''- le pidió con calma la castaña.- ''Siempre he estado muy a favor sobre los derechos de los elfos domésticos y para nada de acuerdo con la normativa vigente de las criaturas mágicas. Kingsley me ha pedido que redacte algunas reformas para hacer las nuevas leyes. Y aprobarlas ''- se encogió de hombros.- ''Me sorprendió porqué aún estoy estudiando. No me he graduado ni nada. Pero él insiste en que yo soy más capaz que muchos de los que hay allí.''

''Eso es genial Hermione…''- le sonrió Ginny alegrándose por ella.- ''Un momento, frena. No estarás tirándote estas horas por el amor al arte?''

''En un principio quise hacerlo. Pero Kingsley me dijo que tenía que tener algún tipo de compensación. Así que solamente le pedí que me diera un par de direcciones. Pero no me hizo caso y a parte de eso, me puso 50 mil galeones en mi cuenta ''- rodó los ojos. Era totalmente innecesario ese dinero.

''Un par de direcciones''- la miró fijamente.- ''Y qué direcciones son tan importantes?''.

''Las direcciones de los jefes de las editoriales mágicas y muggles, más influyentes y prestigiosas del mundo. Para presentarles mi proyecto .''

''Proyecto?''- AHHHHH Ahora caía.-''Hermione Jean Granger, estás escribiendo un libro?''

''Está casi terminado. Un libro de aventuras. Eso es lo que guardo en la carpeta de color fosforito.- se sonrojo.-''Los manuscritos y mis notas. He presentado un par de capítulos y….''

''Y…?''- le instó a seguir.

''Luego de Navidad les entregaré todo pulido y arreglado. Y si sigue hasta ahora según ellos… en vacaciones de Pascua podré reunirme en sus sedes y seguramente lo publicarán''

La emoción de Ginny creció y empezó a chillar y das botes.- ''Madre mía, madre mía! Mi mejor amiga! Mi mejor amiga! Una escritora famosa! DIOS! Hermione, Hermione.''- le cogió las manos.- ''Prométeme que me dejarás leerlo antes de entregarlo''

''Eso ya tenía pensado hacerlo. ''- sonrió para su amiga. – ''Aunque hay un inconveniente en todo eso.''- hizo un mohín.

''Cual?''- le preguntó sonriente. Dinero, fama… que podía salir mal.

'' Que las sedes están en Seattle y Nueva York. Y depende de cómo me tendré que ir a una de esas dos ciudades.''

''A… A vivir?''- preguntó Ginny.

''Claro…''- se mojó los labios la castaña.- ''Ginny me encantan los libros. Disfruto con la lectura, y me apasiona estar escribiendo esta aventura.''- se emocionó.- ''Daría lo que fuera porque esto me saliera bien. No por la fama y el dinero, sino porque espero que alguien algún día se inspire en mi o encuentre consuelo y paz en mis letras cómo yo he encontrado en mis autores preferidos. No aspiro a nada más. Y esta oportunidad, no se me va a volver a presentar. Porque aunque Kinsley tiró de influencia para conseguir las direcciones, me costó Dios y ayuda que las aceptaran. 8 intentos. Para conseguir que se leyeran el primer capítulo. A final me trataron de tenaz y cabezona y se lo leyeron''- se quitó una lágrima mientras reían. – '' Cuando estás tan metido en ese mundo, lo mejor es estar cerca para supervisar el trabajo. Y como de esta historia creo que se pueden sacar 2 más…''- se encogió de hombros.- ''Lo mejor será esto. Cogeré el dinero que me han dado por las leyes''- rodó los ojos.- '' Y me iré a Nueva York o Seatlle. Y me compraré un pequeño apartamento''.- Leyó la mirada de su amiga.- ''Aún no he elegido la ciudad.''

''Me gusta que lo tengas tan claro. Y espero que te salgan las cosas bien.''- sonrió Ginny emocionada.- ''Pero nena, no voy a ganar para trasladores. Necesito verte una vez a la semana mínimo.''

''Ya he pensado en eso.''- le acarició el pelo dulcemente Hermione.-'' No creo que sea tan regular cómo una vez por semana, pero ya lo veremos. Tranquila.''

''Te-te voy a echar tanto de menos…''- la abrazó.- ''A Harry le va a dar un ataque cuando sepa que su hermana se va a vivir al extranjero.''

La castaña soltó dos lágrimas y rio apretándola.- '' Eh… que aún no me he marchado. Y tan siquiera sé si me lo van a publicar. Se sabrá luego de Navidad.''

''Dime, cuando no te han aceptado nada hecho por ti personalmente. Dime una sola vez que te hayas equivocado presentando algo?''- Ginny se separó y se cruzó de brazos. Luego se giró y se miró al espejo con los ojos llorosos y el pelo liso todo alborotado.- ''Por los calzones de Merlín, qué horror!'' – teatralmente salió del baño en busca de su varita para intentar arreglarlo.

Hermionese quedó mirando la puerta por la que había salido su amiga apenas unos segundos. Levemente negó con la cabeza. De verdad… Ginny Weasley no tenía remedio.

….

_FASH BACK_

'' _De verdad… mira que sois cargantes.'' – se quejó Draco con fastidio al ver a sus dos amigos otra vez plantados delante de él. Theo sostenía algo tapado con un corto mantel blanco. Algo con irregularidades de tamaño. Qué coño traía allí?_

_Blaise bufó.- ''Encima que nos preocupamos por ti''- dijo teatralmente sentándose en la cama de al lado._

_El atractivo rubio alzo una ceja.- ''Sabéis perfectamente que estoy bien. Así, que, decidme que os ha traído aquí de una buena vez. Ni siquiera cuando Potter casi me mata vinisteis a visitarme dos veces''.- Era muy sospechoso. Ese comportamiento tan… grifindoriano a sus amigos no les pegaba ni con cola. _

_Nott sonrió con suficiencia – ''No se te escapa una eh…''- y se acercó a é con eso. Se lo puso en encima de sus piernas. _

_Draco ni siquiera esperó levantó el mantel y encontró varios platos con tapones plateados.- ''Comida?''- preguntó frunciendo el ceño._

''_Comida de verdad''- Blaise se incorporó y le levantó la tapa ovalada más grande. Un olor exquisito le invadió. Caldo. Un apetitoso y calentito caldo de pollo. De esos que te tomas en invierno y te vuelven a la vida. _

_Le ardió el estómago. Sus amigos se miraron alzando una ceja de manera cómplice al escuchar el ruido._

_Murmuró un Disculpad y directamente cogió el bol y se bebió la sopa. Estaba hambriento y helado. Necesitaba esto. Tras el primer trago hizo un murmullo de placer.- ''Joder, Gracias.''- negó con la cabeza volviendo a tomar.- ''Cómo sabíais que estaba muerto de hambre?''_

''_Digamos que un pajarito…''- empezó Theodore.._

''_Una preciosa leona nos comentó que ya había estado ingresada aquí y que sabía el menú degustación.''- interrumpió Zabinnie con voz traviesa.- '' Al parecer sí que es una verdadera mierda lo que dan de comer aquí.''- dijo al ver que rápidamente levantaba la otra tapa, para encontrarse con patatas cocidas y un lenguado. Aquí su amigo tuvo que utilizar ya el cuchillo y tenedor. Vio divertido como Draco hizo ademán de ir a por las redondas patatas con la mano, pero se frenó y su noble estirpe ya pudo con él. Ahora cortaba y comía con aristocrática elegancia._

''_No, para nada estaba equivocada.''- negó Draco con la cabeza.-'' He comido antes dos trozos de pechuga de pavo dura con tres trozos de lechuga. Ah y un vaso de agua''- dijo sardónicamente mientras bebía de su copa. Mmmm zumo de calabaza. _

_Theo y Blaise rieron.- ''Bueno, y que te contaba el amiguito Wood?''- preguntó el ojiazul. Draco frunció el ceño. Lo sabía? Thedore meneó la cabeza y se explicó.-'' Cuando trajimos a Hermione, nos envió a todos a la cama. Supongo que entró no?''_

_Draco puso mueca de asco. Una mueca que hacía años que no venían. Les sorprendió bastante. Era una mueca reservada para Potter, para lo que en esos tiempos era un ''enemigo''. Ahora esa palabra, tras la guerra cambió el concepto completamente. Mejor oponente que enemigo._

''_Draco…''- le llamó Blaise. Lo miró.- ''Estas muy callado tío.''_

''_Nada.''- dijo solamente. _

''_Nada?''- dijeron a la vez. _

''_Nada''- mintió. _

_FIN FLASH BACK. _

Nada.

Jah.

Claro que ocurrió.

Pero no quería recordar. No quería volver a ver esa mueca de suficiencia. Esa mueca de un campeón relamiéndose por una victoria. Pero él le dijo que fuese cauto. Que no debía convertir en eso en una competición.

No entraría en un juego sucio con la castaña como premio. Y así se lo dejó claro

Ella no era un premio. Era una persona. Una persona que le gustaba y que estaba empezando a apreciar.

Una persona que le tranquilizaba y le daba paz al estar en su compañía.

Una persona a la quería a su lado.

Una persona por la que lucharía.

No por ganar a Wood, no. Él no quería una victoria sobre Wood. Quería otra clase de victoria. Una victoria que se conseguiría tras una sangrienta y cruel guerra.

Conseguir que Hermione Jean Granger no pensase en las razones por las que ellos no debían estar juntos. Quería ganarle la batalla al raciocinio letal de Hermione Jean Granger. El único que lo separaba de ella el ''Esto no está bien'' o el ''Esto no debería''.

Desharía delante de ella esas burdas y estúpidas teorías que sólo te hacían arrepentir por lo no vivido. Y entonces, conseguiría su corazón.

**OOOOOOOOHH OOOOOOH (L) En serio, me encanta el Draco sensiblero que he creado. En muchos fics he leído Dracos mujeriegos, Dracos crueles, Dracos vengativos, y Dracos dulces. Yo, sinceramente, me gustan todos jejeje pero siempre me gusta tocar la parte del corazoncito. Y aún más teniendo la edad que tienen el fic.**

**Espero no tardar mucho en la próxima actualización, pero me vienen unas montañas de trabajo bastante grandes, y ahora además se suma que me estoy sacando el carnet A2. Cágate lorito. **

**Entonces, esperad una actualización dentro de dos-tres semanas. Porque tengo toooodos mis fics ( si, nenis, tengo más Dramiones, Christians y Anas de FSOG e incluso empecé algo de Detective Conan) en el portátil, y yo trabajo en el otro. Así que no lo tocaré en unos días.**

**Voy a abriros el apetito con este adelanto : Luna/Theo en el próximo fic, El primer beso de Hermione y Draco, nuestra castaña se pone ruda ( juju) y Blaise… ay nuestro alocado Blaise… Cupido hacía tiempo que intenaba cazarlo, y finalmente la flecha le atravesó el corazón. Sí. Aparecerá en el próximo **

**Os dejo que ya es tarde. Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Comentad un poco que esto empieza a darme pena y desmotivarme de verdad xD **

**Gracias por los follows y Favoritos **

**Xx **

_Anna_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola! Sí, soy, yo… estoy viva **** Antes que nada, desearos un Feliz año queridos lectores /as, y mis mejores deseos para este año 2015.**

**Nada, que… ya os dije que estaba sulfurada con el trabajo, y ahora vuelta a empezar. Creeros cuando digo que sólo he podido salir el 25 y el 21. Los otros días pencando en casa. **

**Como siempre, os haré un breve resumen del capítulo : La Navidad llega a Hogwarts y los alumnos se marchan a sus casas, primeros besos, y confesiones por parte de Luna y Theo. Y, por fin, aparece nuestro tejón. **

**Quién será? Ah… Ah…**

**Os informo que este es uno de los capítulos al cual tengo tengo más cariño. Hay otros, pero, ya llegarán. Así que sólo espero que lo disfrutéis como yo lo hice al escribirlo. **

**Muchas gracias por los follows y los mensajes recibidos!**

**Comentad un poquito, que no os va a doler!**

**A leer se ha dicho!**

**Capitulo 11: Muérdago navideño**

El último día de clases antes de las vacaciones, presentaba un clima helado e invernal .

Fuera de las grandes paredes de piedra del Castillo, dos metros de nieve estaban extendidos por los terrenos. Cómo una majestuosa y elegante alfombra. Los restos de la nevada de la noche anterior se mantenían a parte de en el suelo, en las ventanas, los tejados y las ramas de los árboles que habían perdido sus hojas.

Todo estaba acompañado de unas pequeñas bolitas de nieve que caían del cielo nublado lenta y pausadamente.

Era absolutamente precioso.

Por eso, la tarde antes de marcharse y gozar de las fiestas Navideñas con sus familiares, por idea de Luna habían ido a dar un paseo. Las clases ya habían terminado.

Se dirigían a su lugar preferido para charlar, en la orilla del Gran Lago. Bueno, ahora mismo el Gran Lago Congelado.

Luna, iba delante. Ataviada con un gran abrigo color granate, que le llegaba a las rodillas. Debajo sólo se podían ver unos pantalones rojos y unos botines negros, a juego con su bufanda y su gorro también negreo. Su cabello indomablemente largo y rizado, la hacía ver cómo un pequeño ángel de las nieves. Correteaba y llevaba en su mano una bolsa de punto azul claro. A sus amigas no les había querido decir que llevaba.

Hermione la seguía des de atrás admirando el paisaje. Cada vez le entraban más ganas de quedarse en Hogwarts, sólo para ver esa vista cada vez que se levantase por las mañanas durante estas vacaciones. Pero, era la primera Navidad que pasaría con sus padres en su casa de Londres tras… todo eso. Así, que nada.

Llevaba un abrigo azul marino oscuro de botón hasta medio muslo, unos pantalones tejanos oscuros ajustados y unas botas marrones oscuro hasta la espinilla. Su cabeza estaba protegida por un gorrito color burdeos de lana a juego con su bufanda y guantes. Su melena estaba graciosamente perlada de copitos de nieve.

A su lado y con un rostro un poco más serio, estaba Ginny. Vestida con un abrigo gris con la capucha peluda, unos tejanos y unas botas altas negras. Se había dejado el pelo suelto y llevaba la indumentaria Griffindor para abrigarse (gorro, guantes, bufanda).

A diferencia de sus amigas, ella no estaba tan entusiasmada. La Navidad, implicaba reuniones de muchos familiares, reuniones que con todo el trabajo que tenía, no tenía nada de ganas de hacer.

Harry ahora, había decidido cambiar POR COMPLETO la decoración. Ahora todo sería en plan hueso y blanco y algunos encajes. No había que hacer mucho, porque al ser todo mágico con un golpe de varita ya bastaba. Era que había que tenido que mandar más de 5 cartas y pasar la vergüenza tras ser tan contundente.

Luna llegó a su sitio habitual y les hizo señas con la mano.

''Luna, está pelando de frío''- se quejó Ginny.- ''Si querías una charla de chicas, podríamos haber ido a cualquier sala deshabitada de Hogwarts. Hay para dar y pedir. ''

''Pero es que así no tendría gracia.''- dijo la Ravenclaw encogiendo los hombros.- ''Y el frío no es ningún problema. ''

Sacó de su bolsa una gran manta de cuadros rojos verdes y amarillos de lana y la extendió en el suelo.

''Me haces los honores, señorita Granger?''- preguntó juguetona Luna.

Hermione siguiéndole el juego se aclaró su garganta y sacó su varita. Con unos hechizos no verbales encantó la mantita para que no traspasase la humedad y estuviese caliente.

Ginny, bufó y las siguió sentándose. Estaba de mal humor, y, cómo era natural… lo pagaba con todo.

La pequeña rubia, sonrió y sacó de dentro se su bolso tres tacitas rosas con puntitos plancs y se las tendió. Luego sacó un termo. Del que salió un espeso chocolate caliente, que, olía que alimentaba.

''Luna, eres un genio''- murmuró la castaña embelesada mirando la taza. Se le caía la baba.

''Pues aún no habéis visto lo mejor''- rebuscó otra vez centro de la bolsa y sacó el puño cerrado. Colocó dentro de la tazas dos nubes.

''Vale. Esto ya ha sido pasarse''- murmuró Ginny. La otras dos rieron y dieron un sorbo a su chocolate.

Dios. Qué bueno…

''Qué haréis esta tarde?''- preguntó Luna. - ''Yo he quedado con Theo para dar otro paseo. Creo que quiere decirme algo importante. ''

'' A lo mejor va a pedírtelo ya''- dijo Hermione sonriendo traviesa.

''Ay eso espero. Todavía no hemos tenido una conversación realmente seria sobre nosotros. No sé… ya veremos qué tal''- se encogió de hombros.

'' Yo iré a la biblioteca. Tengo ganas de hacer unas consultas sobre los elfos''- dijo Hermione. Y de paso, mirar algunas cosas de Aritmancia. Había cosas que no tenía claras de su examen ya hecho.

''Tengo que escribir una carta a Harry .sobre algunas cosas de la decoración'' – informó seria Ginny.

''Pero eso no lo tenías claro?''- preguntó Hermione recordando la contundencia con la que le habló a la de los manteles en Hogsmade.

'' Yo si que lo tenía. Pero da la casualidad que no se trata sólo de mi opinión. Hay otra persona en este asunto. Y Harry ahora ha decidido cambiarlo casi todo. Me ha prometido que no lo hará más. Pero yo ya…'' – se encogió de hombros como diciendo ya paso.

''Pues vaya''- dijo Luna dando un sorbo- '' Este lunes estabas tan contenta porque ya estaba todo encargado…''

''Qué morro''- dijo Hermione indignada.- '' Ginny, yo quiero mucho a Harry, pero tienes que imponerte más. No puedes hacerlo todo tú sola, o esperar que venga Molly a hacerlo todo''- negó con la cabeza.

''Eso lo dices tú. Mi madre me ayudará. Pero no creas que le voy a dejar revolucionarme la boda. ''- dijo solemne.

''Bueno ya.''- levantó en alto la mano Luna. No le gustaba para nada la actitud de Ginny, Hermione le hablaba de buenas y ella se estaba desahogando con ella. No podría terminar bien esto.- ''Estamos aquí, relajadas. Es el último día… los exámenes han terminado… disfrutemos un poco.''

'' Eso me hace pensar…Las notas llegarán mañana no?''- preguntó Hermione. Ginny bufó. Ya empezaba con los exámenes…

''Se supone que sí.''- contestó Luna.-'' Pero no tenemos que preocuparnos. Han. Ido. Bien.''- dijo segura.

''Me preocupa Aritmancia.''- dijo Hermione tambaleando las piernas. –'' Se pasó ocho pueblos la profesora Sinistra en serio. No fue normal.''- se quejó.- ''Si llego al Supera las Expectativas ya será un logro''.

'' Te pasaste una semana en la Biblioteca encerrada con Malfoy ''Draco'' cómo tú le llamas ahora''- dijo Ginny poniendo los ojos en blanco.- '' Estudiando y practicando. Estás diciendo tonterías''

''Ya, pero él no salió mejor que yo del examen''- dijo contrariada.- ''Ya veremos mañana a ver que tal.''

''No te preocupes por eso ahora Hermione, estamos aquí, juntas. Disfrutemos de esta tarde.''- le puso la mano en su rodilla Luna.- ''Ya tendrás tiempo para agobiarte mañana antes de abrirlo no crees?''- le guiñó el ojo.

Hermione sonrió. Pero Ginny interrumpió antes que dijera nada.

''Yo no sé para qué te sulfuras. Si para lo que vas a dedicarte no te pedirán el expediente.''- dijo la pelirroja. Hermione frunció el ceño.

'' A lo mejor no me sale bien Ginny. Estoy trabajando sobre un hilo tan frágil cómo una telaraña. Tengo que estar preparada para cualquier cosa''- la castaña inclinó un poco la cabeza. La actitud de su amiga no le gustaba nada.

''Y cuando porras te ha salido a ti mal algo?- dijo Ginny- ''Es una suerte que tu único agobio sea ese. El de sacar buena nota en Aritmancia.''

''Y ahora que dices?- le contestó de mala manera Hermione.-'' Sabes de sobra que no es así. Lo que pasa es que me distribuyo el tiempo.''

_Oh oh _resonó en la cabeza de Luna.

''Ahora me llamas desorganizada?!''- le increpó la pequeña Weasley- '' Me gustaría verte si a falta de seis meses tu prometido haya decidido cambiar tooodo y tengas que haber empezado de nuevo. Con las putas lámparas, tu puñetero vestido de madrina y los manteles y las flores a falta de muchas otras cosas. Me gustaría verte a parte de eso, tener estudiar para los finales y, tener que compaginarlo con ser capitana del equipo de Quiddich de tu equipo. Que, por si preguntas, van a venir ojeadores al próximo partido a verme. Jugándome ahí a mi futuro''- resopló.- Yo no es que esté sobre un hilo como tú Hermione, estoy sujetándome del dedo meñique en el borde de un precipicio con una bola de 50 kilos colgándome de un pie!''- dejó la taza en la mantita y se levantó dispuesta a largarse de allí.

Las dos amigas se miraron y se levantaron siguiéndola.

''Ginny espera''- le sujetó el brazo Hermione cuando la alcanzó. Abrió los ojos al verla llorando. La abrazó.- ''Lo siento, Ginny… lo siento.''- le besó la cabeza. La pelirroja la intentó apartar.- ''Sé que estás sobre mucha presión... ''

Luna tocó el hombro a la pelirroja dando su apoyo. Ginny se sapró un poco y la miró con los ojos rojos.

''Estoy tan cansada… es que , son muchas horas sin dormir. Y os veo a vosotras que podéis con todo tan tranquilamente. Sobre todo tu Luna, con todo eso que tienes en casa.''- la miró.-'' Que veo que me quedo atrás. Y encima Harry está en otra misión… y me ha dejado sola hasta el día 23…''- negó con la cabeza.- '' Necesito ayuda.''

''Pues tonta pídela''- le apretó los hombros Hermione.- ''Nos tienes aquí para lo que necesites''.

'' Ginny, yo lo supero tragándome el mal humor y no pagándolo con los demás. Que están siempre a tu lado para ayudarte. Creo que le debes una disculpa a Hermione. ''- bajó la mirada la ravenclaw.

''Es cierto''- asintió- ''Es que encima os trato mal. No me merezco nada… lo siento''- se abrazó a la castaña otra vez.''.

Hermione rió. '' Estás perdonada tonta.''- le dio golpecitos en la espalda y separándose- ''Venga, ya está bien de caras tristes. Vamos a hacer una cosa: Esta noche durante la cena, sacas esos malditos papelajos y veremos en que podemos ayudarte. Te parece bien Luna? ''

Luna asintió. – '' Claro. Vendré encantada a la mesa de los leones.''

Ginny se quitó las lágrimas con los guantes, cómo si fuera una niña pequeña.- ''Muchas gracias chicas, en serio, no sé cómo podré pagaros…''

PUUUM!

Una bola de nieve impactó en su cara. La risa de Luna se hoyó en sus oídos. Se quitó con las dos manos de un golpe la nieve de la cara y vio a su supuesta mejor amiga con otra bola de nieve sospesando en el aire con la mano.

''Eres muuu pesada''- Hermione le lanzó otra bola, esta vez impactando en su hombro. La pelirroja alzó una ceja. Con que esas tenemos eh?

Se inclinó hacia la nieve sonriendo.- ''Vas a ver ahora, Granger.''- le juró.

Luna simplemente se limitó a imitar a sus amigas y empezó a hacer un arsenal de bolas. Si, definitivamente, pintaba bien esa última tarde en tres semanas en el castillo.

…

Blaise Zabinnie pululaba por el Castillo de Hogwarts meditando su situación personal. Abrigado con un gorro de lana gris, una chaqueta de lana azul marino y unos pantalones igualmente grises y botas marrones, se dirigía a la Lechucería a mandar una carta a su madre y su nuevo ''Padrastro'' ya que no pasaría las Navidades con ellos.

Puntos a tener en cuenta de su vida en ese momento.

Su escasa relación entre su madre y él. Le había puesto la excusa que se quedaría en el Castillo haciendo compañía a Theo y dado que era su último año, quería disfrutar al máximo. MEN- TI- RA. Simplemente no quería ver el paripé de su madre ''enamorada'' ante un completo desconocido. Le daba dos semanas más de vida a su nuevo padre.

Su sequía sexual. Des de Beth, no había vuelto a acercarse a ninguna chica. Y eso, que no le habían faltado candidatas para paliar su ansiedad. Simplemente, no le apetecía, pero seguía con una especie de vacío, y sentía como… desazón.

Sería verdad eso de que quería encontrar ya una chica y estar en serio con ella? Su propio cuerpo se le había puesto en contra! Era ya el momento se sentar su cabeza?

Apenas veía a sus amigos. Draco se la pasaba pululando a Granger y ensimismado en su propio mundo. A veces, se reía porque le pillaba como ensimismado y sonriendo mirando la nada. Su mejor amigo estaba hasta las trancas. Y no es que no se alegrase por él. Pero se estaba ilusionando demasiado y no había avanzado mucho con la castaña. Ni siquiera se habían besado! No quería ni llegar a saber cómo se comportaría si llegase a pasar algo entre esos dos. A lo mejor se ponía a pintar unicornios en su lado de la habitación pensó en broma.

Y con Theodore, más de lo mismo. Estaba con Luna y los otros ratos entre papeles de su futuro negocio en el extranjero.

Les necesitaba. Y mucho. Se sentía sólo.

Su futuro. No tenía ni pajolera idea de que hacer con su vida fuera de esas cuatro paredes. Allí otra vez que se fijase en sus amigos. Theodore se dedicaría a los negocios. Draco… pues, no sabía nada. Pero le había pillado ojeando prensa deportiva estadounidense mágica. Cuando él sólo seguía los equipos de Quiddich ingleses. Que se traería entre manos el rubio? Sabía que tenía : don de gentes, capacidad de organización y era bueno montando saraos y sus notas eran de la media alta… a dónde iba con eso? No le atraía el mundo económico, ni el deportivo. Podría vivir perfectamente de la herencia de sus padres, pero igual que sus amigos se negó completamente. Terminaría convertido en ameba.

Se sentía muy perdido. Y solo. Muy solo.

_Si hay alguien allí… que me mande algo, una señal. Algo que me ayude en mi estúpida e insulsa vida_ suplicó internamente en su mente.

Alto. Retrocedió en la bifurcación del pasillo de derecha y alzó una ceja. Qué era eso?

_Bueno, consuela que alguien esté peor que tu en estos momentos._

Una chica de pelo negro y corto, de espaldas a él, vestida con unos tejanos de color crudo y un enorme jersey de lana. Supuestamente intencionado que sea así de grande y unas deportivas blancas altas. Parecía delgada, y su trasero era… bueno, estaba muy bien.

El gemido de ella lo trajo de vuelta mundo. Pobre muchacha.

Estaba dando enormes saltos para alcanzar su libro flotando en el aire. Claro. Peeves.

Haciendo de tripas corazón sacó su varita e hizo aparecer a Peeves, que se quejó al ser descubierto. Se acercó a paso rápido. Mientras el fantasma le increpó por haberlo descubierto.

''Tú, tocapelotas! Devuélvele el libro, no me hagas llamar al varón.''- le amenazó mirándolo.

''Eres un aguafiestas Zabinnie! Sólo quería divertirme un poco''.

''Largo!''- chasqueó el dedo y le señaló al aire con la cara seria.

El fantasma sacó la lengua. Y lanzó el libro al suelo. Ambos a la vez se inclinaron a recogerlo. Chocando sus cabezas. Au!

''Oh, pero que bonito! Bueno Zabbinie, ya que me has fastidiado la diversión, voy a darte un regalito. FELIZ NAVIDAD! ''- y lanzó al suelo una bomba fétida.

El aire se llenó de un humo transparente verde Olía a huevos podridos y pescado pasado.

''Dios!''- se quejó la chica y se tapó la cara levantándose.

Blaise recogió el libro instintivamente y contuvo una arcada. Y empezó a correr con la muchacha.

Se alejaron dos pasillos corriendo a toda prisa y pararon para tomar aire. Ella se inclinó sobre sus rodillas. El morocho respiraba y miraba a lo lejos, por si volvía a aparecer el molesto fantasma. _Cabrón. _

Volvió a mirar a su lado. Ah si, el libro!

''Toma''- se lo tendió. Curioso. Todavía no le había visto la cara en ese rato. Ahora al menos, podía estudiarla un poco mejor.

Llevaba el pelo muy corto de la nuca, y el la frente un moderno flequillo de lado que le tapaban los ojos. Orejas redondas y pequeñas. Su nariz era pequeña y puntiaguda y su boca fina, tenía un lunar en lado superior izquierdo.

Ella sonrió y se inclinó. Era una cabeza más bajita que él, delgada y de piel blanca.

Vio cómo se quitó el bonito flequillo que, ahora que se fijaba tenía una mecha castaña clara en él.

Unos ojos claros. Muy claros. De color azul ''pastel'' bautizaría ese extraordinario color. Vio como sonreía de lado. Sus ojos afilados, ese pelo y y esa sonrisa de daban un aire travieso que a él casi le dan ganas de temblar. Esos hoyuelos en las mejillas… Era preciosa. Era preciosa. Era preciosa.

''Gracias''- le cogió el libro y se mojó los labios.

''Tranquila'' - dijo aún ensimismado.- '' Ese fantoche disfruta haciendo sufrir al personal. Me extraña que no recuperases el libro con magia''

''Es que al no tener clases no creí necesario coger la varita. Lo siento''- dijo algo avergonzada.

''Madre mía, ni te disculpes, la de veces que me la olvido yo, y eso teniendo clase.''-bromeó. Ella rió con él. Joder. Otra vez ese flaqueo. Tendió una mano.- ''Blaise…''

''Zabinnie, lo sé, sé quien eres''- sonrió ella. Su orgullo de hombre estaba riendo son arrogancia- '' Me llamo Elizabeth, Elizabeth Taylor.''

Elizabeth… si es que hasta su nombre era bonito coño!

''Elizabeth…''- saboreo otra vez ese nombre.- ''Sabes, no te había visto nunca''

''Normal. Voy un curso menos que tú, y soy de Huffelpuff.''- le dijo ella con una sonrisa. Estaba sonrojada. Había oído hablar tanto de él… y más de una vez lo había visto pasar por los pasillos. Era tremendamente guapo.

Entonces tenía dos años menos. Porque los de séptimo tuvieron que volver todos…

Se formó un silencio. Un silencio un poco incómodo. '' B-bueno Zabbinie, tengo que devolver el libro. Y, gracias otra vez.''- sonrió nerviosa. – ''Ya nos veremos''

''Eso espero, Elisabeth''.- el lobo salió de caza.

''S-si, eso. Adiós Blaise.''- y con un movimiento muy dulce de dedos le dijo adiós y se perdió por la esquina izquierda.

Madre mía, qué había sido eso!?

Era la primera vez… que… que… le pasaba algo así. Si! Si! Al fin!

La había encontrado!

''Zabbinie!''- le llamaron a lo lejos. Sus ojos se agranadron a la vez que su sonrisa y empezó a caminar rápido hacia su amigo rubio.

Draco, vestía con unos pantalones tejanos oscuros y un abrigo de botón negro. Su bufanda verde Slytherin le contrastaba. Sus botas eran negras.

''Ni te imaginas de la última trastada de Longbotton. …''- le comentó burlonamente Draco apareciendo. Frunció el ceño al ver esa cara tan rara.-''Tío, que coñ…''

''DRACO''- con cara de loco y los ojos abiertos le cogió las solapas y se acercó a su cara con la voz entusiasmada.- ''La has visto? La has visto?''- miró de un lado a otro.- El rubio asustado no entendía nada.-'' SÍ, DRACO SI LIZZIE.''- se acercó tanto que esta vez Draco no tuvo más remedio que separarlo bruscamente.

Se arregló el cuello del abrigo. Y suspiro. Alzó las manos para tranquilizar la escena.

''Blaise, quién es Lizzie?''- preguntó con voz calmada.

'' Huffelpuf, 17 años, pelo negro corto con flequillo, ojos azul claro, bajita, delgada….''- asintió entusiasmado.

Draco se encogió de hombros y meneó la cabeza como diciendo ni idea.

Blaise lo sujetó por los hombros.- ''No importa, amigo''- dijo serio. Esto empezaba a dar miedo de verdad al rubio. – ''Esta noche te enseñaré quién es''. – y empezó a saltar? NO!

Le frenó.

''Pero, qué mierda te pasa?!''

''Qué qué me pasa? Tío, me he enamorado!''.- Draco se quedó sin habla.- HA SIDO… FUA… me han dado calambres en las piernas! Y no le he mirado las tetas, si no a los ojos cuando hablamos!''- asintió con una sonrisa. –''Eso, tiene que ser amor!''

''Vaya….''- se cruzó de brazos el rubio. Así que era eso. Le entró risa.- ''Hombre, no sé si será amor. Pero un avance en tu evolución cómo persona, sí''

''No te cachondees tío. Lo sé. Lo he sentido. ES ELLA''-se puso delante frenando su marcha.

''Pues enhorabuena. Disfrútalo con salud''- sonrió con evasivas. Se largaba. Tenía un poco de miedo.

''Pero… a dónde vas? ''- se volvió a poner delante. – ''No quieres que te cuente más detalles?''

''Mira, pensándolo mejor… me acompañas a dar un paseo.''- le puso el brazo sobre los hombros.- ''Y así te da un poco de aire frío en la cara''.

Dejarlo con ese estado… y solo… no era una buena idea. A lo mejor besaba a McGonnagall en la mejilla si se la encontraba y ya la tendrían montada…

''Oh , pero si es que tenía que enviar una carta!'' – asintió contento mientras avanzaban.- ''Sabes si no fuese por eso, no me la habría encontrado! Se ve que andaba por aquí hacia la Lechucería y la vi dando saltitos porque Peeves le quitó su libro…''

''No me digas…?!''- sonrió Draco siguiéndole el juego. Tenía pensado ir a hacer una visita a Granger, y despedirse de ella. Pero hacía un rato que la buscaba y no la encontraba. Luego… quizá…no. Seguramente la encontraría en la Biblioteca antes de la cena.

Pero primero, tenía que calmar a su amigo antes que se pusiera a repartir flores entre todo el cuerpo estudiantil.

…..

Theodore Nott esperaba impaciente en un banquillo frente a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw. Había quedado con Luna para dar un paseo. Respiró hondo.

Sí. Sería hoy.

Hoy le confesaría la verdad.

Le contaría que su relación o lo que fuese que tuvieran tenía fecha de caducidad. Y entendería que no quisiese saber nada de él tras eso.

Pero es que ya no podía seguir ocultándoselo por más tiempo.

Draco tenía razón con lo que le dijo anoche. Mejor una tirita ahora que un torniquete al cabo de un tiempo.

Así que… de perdidos al río. Hoy se lo diría y se quitaría ese peso de encima. Se sentía miserable la mayoría de las veces por no decírselo. Pero es que, le gustaba tanto… estaba empezando a quererla demasiado.

Y tenía dos opciones : una, cortarlo de raíz. Que parecía la más razonable y así evitar hacerse daño a la hora del adiós. O la que le dictaba el corazón, que era disfrutar de todo el tiempo que tenían… hasta el final.

Y a él, sinceramente, si le preguntaban, egoístamente prefería la segunda.

''Perdón por llegar tarde!''- su hermosa rubia corrió hacia él. Se le iluminó la mirada. Era tan dulce, tan inocente… y él le rompería el corazón de un momento a otro a ese ser tan maravilloso y puro. Maldita sea…

Llegó hacia él y se sentó a su lado, dejando una bolsa en el suelo.

''Me he entretenido con las chicas. Hemos hecho una guerra de bolas de nieve''- dijo entusiasmada Luna. – ''Creo que he ganado''- rió.

''Ya lo veo ya…''- le quitó algunos restos de nieve del abrigo morado..- ''Te lo has pasado bien?''

''Mucho. Necesitaba esta tarde de chicas. Sobre todo porque no las voy a ver estas fiestas''- se encogió de hombros. Lo miró a los ojos-'' Qué querías decirme? Parecía importante cuando me lo dijiste ayer antes de irnos''- se refirió a la despedida de la cita anterior. Habían ido a pasear y terminaron en el puerto de los botes de primer año.

El moreno cerró los ojos. No quería… no quería… pero debía.

''Segura que quieres hablar aquí?''- le preguntó. Más que nada para ganar tiempo.

''Claro''- asintió ella.- ''Créeme no vendrá nadie a estas horas. Y menos el día antes de vacaciones. O están descansando o haciendo la maleta. No nos molestará nadie entrando y saliendo. ''- le cogió las manos. Para darle fuerza.- Anda dime… '' – le instó. Una luz de ilusión le inundó las orbes azul claras.

Theo entrelazó los dedos y los puso encima de las rodillas de ella.

''Antes que nada, Luna… déjame decirte que eres la persona más singular, fascinante y especial que he conocido.''- sonrió con tristeza. Ella lo notó pero no dijo nada. – ''Tengo muy presente que eres única, que no hay nadie en el mundo cómo tú… y estoy empezando a enamorarme de ti… a quererte de verdad''

Luna le pasó una mano por la mejilla.- ''Y yo de ti, Theodore…''. – Él le cogió la mano y volvió a ponerla en el sitio, juntándola con la suya.

'' Espera Luna...''- le dijo con pesar.- ''Por eso mismo que estamos llevando esto más allá, tengo que confesarte algo…''

El interior de Luna clamaba con la petición. Quería que le pidiese que fuese su novia. – ''Di...''

''Me marcho''- le dijo él finalmente.

Todo se rompió dentro de Luna.- ''Qué?''

''Bueno… no me marcho hoy ni mañana… me marcharé, en junio.''- le aclaró rápidamente-'' Supongo que el día 23. Mi familia materna tiene un negocio en Suiza y voy a hacerme cargo de él. En cuanto me gradúe. Es una gran oportunidad para mí, por mi historial ya manchado. Podré empezar de cero para que nadie dirija mi vida''

''Te irás?''- dijo ella solamente. Su mirada, había perdido la ilusión. Otra persona que se irá… otra persona que la dejará con el paso de los meses. Otra persona que quería la dejaba… no era justo. No era justo! Sus ojos empezaron a aguarse.

El moreno le giró la cara para mirarla. – ''Por eso no te he pedido nada. Porque quería contarte la verdad des de un principio… no llores Luna..''- le quitó una lágrima.- ''No quiero hacerte daño. Por eso te lo he dicho. Porque si me lo hubiese callado, habría sido demasiado fácil estar contigo y dejarte al terminar el año.''- sonrió le lado-''Pero sería muy miserable''.- negó con la cabeza.- ''Entenderé si no quieres estar conmigo después de esto. Sólo quería decirte que esto tenía que pasar tarde o temprano. Dejo en tus manos la decisión…''- dijo él.

No sabía que hacer… no, no tenía nada claro. Sólo, quería gritar, quería irse a un precipicio y gritar ante el vacío todo el estrés y luego dejarse caer sobre su cama y hartarse a llorar.

No, no había hecho nada para merecer esto.

''Es que porqué todas las personas que me quieren me dejen…?''- dijo con la voz entrecortada por las lágrimas. –'' Qué he hecho yo para que mi padre se esté muriendo de Viruela de Dragón y para que la persona que quiero se marche dejándome sola? Qué he hecho? Porqué a mí?''

Su padre? Theodore se quedó muerto ante la confesión.- ''Tu padre está enfermo Luna?'' – dijo él preocupado.- ''Porqué no me lo habías dicho?''

''Porque contigo sólo quiero momentos felices, y si pongo en medio todos los problemas de mi casa, sólo entristecería el ambiente entre tú y yo''- negó con la cabeza.

''Una pareja está para apoyar a la otra Luna''- le sujetó la cara y la miró a los ojos.- ''Quiero que estés y seas feliz. Y quiero apoyarte y estar contigo. En las buenas y sobretodo en las malas''- sonrió.- ''Si sólo hubiera momentos fáciles y felices la vida sería muy aburrida. Los momentos difíciles y malos hacen que luchemos duro para conseguir la felicidad. Así la apreciamos cuando la tenemos…''

Tras esas maravillosas palabras, no pudo aguantar más. Simplemente su alma lo clamó. Juntó sus labios con los de Theodore y cerró los ojos.

El joven Slytherin no podía ni pensar. Simplemente separó una mano y la puso en su mejilla húmeda por las lágrimas. Su corazón le daba fuertes golpes en el pecho.

Fue breve, intenso, pero con sentimiento. No hubo lenguas, ni dientes rozándose, sólo dos labios, moviéndose e intercalado pequeños besos castos en el proceso. . Qué más se podía pedir para un primer beso. Se separaron y los ojos enrojecidos de Luna, volvían a tener ese brillo especial.

''Gracias Theodore. ''- sonrió triste. – ''Has sido una gran ayuda estas semanas. Me has devuelto las ganas de vivir cómo una chica normal. Y olvidarme de todo. Te lo agradezco de verdad''.

Él juntó sus frentes. Y cerró sus ojos. Dios. Era un ser despreciable. Ella ya tenía esa mierda encima y él sólo agravaba su situación.

''Has dicho una pareja…''- le dijo ella rompiendo el silencio. – ''Somos una pareja?''- le preguntó con aire más sonriente.

Él la miró y se separó un poco a escasos centímetros de su cara.- ''Eso depende de ti Luna. Sólo quiero que sepas que no quiero hacerte daño''.

''Déjame eso a mí… ''- sonrió ella. Total… un hachazo al corazón más… sólo quería estar con él.- ''Que quieres tú? Sé egoísta Theodore Nott. No… no nos quedemos a medias. ''

Theo sonrió de lado.- ''Yo? Te quiero a ti… Luna''- bajó la mirada avergonzado.

''Entonces…?'' – le instó ella.

Él asintió. Sí. Estaban jugando con fuego. Sí. Estaban untando las cerillas con gasolina. Arderían…

Pero más vale llorar por haber querido y perdido que nunca haberlo sentido.

''Luna Lovegood, aún con todo lo que conlleva esto… quieres ser mi novia? '' –le preguntó.

''Espero que esto, sea una respuesta aceptable, Theodore Nott.- le cogió las mejillas y volvió a juntar sus labios.

…..

Su misión de calmar a Blaise Zabinnie había resultado ser un fiasco total.

Eran ya las siete. Su morocho amigo lo había tenido pegado cómo una garrapata parte de la tarde! Lo había prácticamente obligado a dar una vuelta por todo el puto castillo para hacer el típico encuentro casual, que nunca era casual. Pero, cómo lo anterior fracaso absoluto.

Mejor.

Porque a lo mejor se hubiese puesto peor si la hubiese visto.

Negó con la cabeza. Era un puto loco. Su mejor amigo tenía un gran problema. Ya tenía razón Theo, que se hiciese pruebas ya!

Porque sí. A su amigo, Cupido le había disparado tres flechas de golpe en el corazón. Se había tirado 5 minutos describiendo sus ojos… sólo sus malditos ojos! Y que si era muy dulce, y que si se la veía muy inocente. Que con esto tendría que cambiar de táctica ya que no se la veía zorrona cómo a las que estaba acostumbrado.

Aiiiis…. Pobre chavala. No sabía la que se le venía encima.

Le entró risa pensando en la cara de Theo cuando lo viese en ese estado. Sería muy interesante. Y además que su otro amigo tendría que aguantarlo todas las fiestas. Pobre Nott, en serio lo compadecía.

Él se marchaba a casa cómo venía haciendo desde primero. Y, por primera vez, prometían ser las navidades más tranquilas de su vida.

Narcisa estaba de arresto domiciliario, y todas las salidas y entradas tenían que ser notificadas y aprobadas por el Ministerio. Por lo tanto, serían él, su madre, y Connie, la elfa de la Mansión. Triste, pero tranquilo.

Los años anteriores se organizaban fiestas multitudinarias en Malfoy Manor por Navidades, llenas de gente pomposa y aperifollada. Gente orgullecida por su noble y pura estirpe. Gente, que hoy en día cumplían condena en Azkaban o que estaban 2 metros bajo tierra.

Era contaminante y enfermizo. Y, aunque él se jactase mucho de su famoso apellido… se la pasaba con sus amigos en la sala contigua hasta que se aburrían por no tener nada de qué hablar y se marchaban a dormir.

Por lo menos este año no tenía que poner buena cara y fingir sonrisa en la cena. Estarían él y su amada madre. Y él se encargaría de mimarla y consentirla un poco.

A ver si podía recuperar un poco a la imponente y elegante Narcisa Black. Aunque fuera sólo un momento. Ese era su mayor deseo. Ver a su madre bien.

Y haría todo lo que estuviese en su mano para ayudarla.

Subió las escaleras de las mazmorras a paso ligero. Tenía muy claro dónde tenía que ir y lo que tenía que hacer.

Llegó al segundo piso y su corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza a medida que se acercaba a la Biblioteca.

Sabía que la encontraría allí.

Entró en la estancia extrañándose de encontrar más alumnos de lo normal el día antes de irse.

Ignoró las miradas y susurros. Era normal. Este curso se pasaba muchas horas allí. Y sobretodo tras los rumores ( a su pesar ) de su relación con Granger la cosa fue en aumento. Suerte que lo de la paliza no salió a la luz. Pero disfrutó en ver cómo Granger se mostraba fría y les giraba la cara a esos cenutrios. Incluso cuando pasaron enfrente de ellos el otro día se le colgó del brazo y le susurró que le siguiese el juego.

Ante la mirada rabiosa de McLaggen y sus colegas se le colgó del cuello y se mordió el labio. Le temblaron las piernas al ver esa ceja alzada. Para rematarlo le dijo, ''esto no quedará así, Dragón. Me lo voy a cobrar con intereses''. Merlín.

Qué mujer.

Paseó entre las estanterías y el olor a polvo y a pergamino mezclado con tinta inundó su nariz. Fue hacia la mesa dónde normalmente se sentaban y encontró cuatro libros enormes abiertos, un abrigo azul marino y una bufanda rojo oscuro colgados de la silla. Sí, era de ella.

Se apoyó en la mesa al lado de la silla y cruzó los brazos. Bajó la mirada fijándose en los libros.

Leyes preventivas sobre los elfos en el sigo XII? Que coño era eso?

En Historia estaban dando aún la era clásica. No entendía nada.

''Draco!''- casi se sobresaltó al oír la dulce voz de ella. Pero elegantemente se volvió a erguir.

Estaba allí. A tres pasos de él, aún llevaba el gorro puesto sobre ese pelo rebelde y largo. Seguro que había salido fuera a los terrenos. Vestía un jersey verde oscuro con un escote en uve que le dejaba sin aliento. Era largo y le marcaba las pequeñas curvas de su cuerpecito. Sostenía un enorme libro con los brazos extendidos.

''Qué tal?''- le sonrió de lado.

Estaba descolocada. No le esperaba… bueno sí, pero era una espera en plan desear verle. Ahora, no sabía que decirle.

Y verle ahí, con esa ropa oscura, y ese pelo revuelto…. Joder.

''Aquí. Haciendo unas cosas''- casi tartamudeó. Draco sonrió de lado. Siempre se ponía muy nerviosa. Se acercó a ella.

''Ya lo veo ya''- con una mano le quitó el libro que parecía muy pesado. –''Permíteme''.

''Gracias''- murmuró sonrojada.

''No hay de qué Hermione. ''- lo dejó sobre la mesa. –''Creía que estabas aquí repasando el examen infernal de Aritmancia.''

Ella sonrió.- ''Sí, lo he hecho hace una hora. Creo que hemos aprobado con nota.''

Él alzó las cejas.- '' Pues vaya. Nos fue como la mierda''. – rieron.

''Cierto''- asintió ella.- ''Pero lo he revisado a conciencia. Confía en mi''.

''No hacía falta que lo dijeses. Si ya no confiamos en la mejor alumna de este colegio apaga y vámonos. ''- sonrió. Y los ojos grises le brillaron.

Ella se acercó y abrió el libro enorme. Pasó unas cuantas páginas y encontró lo que buscaba. Se sentó y le abrió la silla para que él se sentara a su lado. Se sentía a gusto, y cómoda con él. Podía separar perfectamente la fuerte atracción que sentía por él y encontrar en él buen amigo, un compañero. Alguien que le daba paz.

Draco se sentó a su lado y se apoyó en su mano. Y la miró. Podría pasar horas y horas contemplándola. Le encantaban sus gestos. Y ya empezaba a distinguirlos todos.

Mientras cogía un pergamino le miró.- ''Bueno, cómo se presentan las Navidades?''

''Relativamente tranquilas.''- se encogió de hombros.- ''Estaremos mi madre y yo solos por primera vez desde que tengo memoria''.

''Lo siento''- murmuró ella.

''Ni lo digas.''- le cortó él.- ''Y las tuyas?''

Ella pegó dos cabezadas enfatizando.- '' Las mías un poco convulsas.''

''Y eso?'' – le preguntó interesado.

''Pues cena de familiares, visitas a mis antiguos amigos muggles. Compras de regalos, y tengo una reunión pendiente con Ronald. ''

''Weasley? La comadreja?!''- preguntó algo más seco. No. No le gustaba eso. Y ella lo notó.

''Bueno… yo le llamo Ron sí. ''- hizo un mohín.- ''Dejamos unas cosas pendientes tras todo aquello y la noche que mis padres se van a la ópera, va a venir a verme. ''

El rubio enfrió la mirada y se mordió la mejilla interior. Ese Weasel… maldito pelirrojo… Ya lo veía muy pegado a ella en esos años en Hogwarts, pero nunca llegó a pasar nada entre ellos.

Y ahora con esa revelación… no. No se referiría a que volvería con él verdad?

Había estado ilusionándose para nada?

Ahora que, lo entendía. Un héroe de guerra, auror, y con el futuro brillante. Ante uno que fue un mortífago, que la insultó durante años, con el que si se quedase con él tendría que emigrar y alejarse de su familia.

Era normal.

''En realidad voy a pelearme'' – le reveló ella. Necesitaba, necesitaba desahogo, dentro de tres días hablaría con él, y tenía varios miedos.

''Qué? Pelearte? ''- frunció el ceño Draco.- ''Porqué?''- tal vez estaban en una relación a distancia. No… si eso fuese así, ella, con sus principios no se habría estado a punto de besar con él en la Enfermería. Eso, le mejoró el humor.

Pero seguía sin gustarle eso.

''Pues...'' bajó la mirada. No dudaba de su confianza. Solamente que le daba cosa mostrarle lo ingenua que podía llegar a ser.- '' Te acuerdas de esa noche... en la Torre?''- Él asintió, cómo no recordarla... ella le abrió los ojos allí.- ''Pues quiero aclarar las cosas. Quiero saberlo. Necesito saber que le ha llevado a actuar así Y qué cree que tienen otras, que no tenga yo.''- casi le tembló la voz pero aguantó el golpe.- ''Debes creer que soy gilipollas''- negó con la cabeza.

El joven Slytherin analizó lentamente las palabras de la castaña y tragó bilis.

La comadreja tenía delante a una chica guapa, inteligente, divertida y dulce. Enamorada y dispuesta a estar por él, y él se marchaba con la primera que le contoneaba las caderas mientras ella estaba fuera estudiando.

Puto retrasado mental. Sí. Definitivamente no se equivocó al pensar que era un insulso sin talento ni cerebro.

''No, Hermione''- se incorporó y acercó su cara a ella. Mirándola tiernamente, aunque con rabia contenida. – ''El único gilipollas es esa comadreja malcriada.''- sonrió al verle un amago de sonrisa.- ''Pasa de ese desgraciado. Y vive tu vida''- le dijo serio.- ''Aunque sigo sin entender porqué tenéis que quedar en tu casa solos.''- dijo con deje celoso. Tono que a ella no le había pasado desapercibido. Draco Malfoy celoso? Algo se le revolvió en las tripas.

''Ya no siento nada por él, Draco.''- le dijo sincera. Cosa que él notó y la esperanza que creía perdida volvió a él.- ''Simplemente quiero decirle que me he enterado de todo y que no siguiese mintiendo. Luego se marchará a su casa.''- sonrió.

Bien. Genial. Eso ya era otra cosa. _Te has visto con el agua al cuello colega. _Maldita voz `parlanchina de Zabinnie.

''Me parece bien que le digas las cosas a la cara''- habló conciso el rubio.

''No me parecía correcto decirle algo tan serio por carta. ''- le contestó ella con seriedad.- ''Aunque me sentí tentada de mandarle un Howler o un paquete de petardos de Sortilegios Wealsey''- bromeó haciéndolo soltar una risotada burlona.

''Hombre, esa también es una buena idea.''- le siguió la broma.

Miró como tras las risas, ella se mojo los labios y mordió el inferior. Claramente abrumada.

Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Y estaba preciosa.

Era preciosa.

Le puso otra vez un mechón de pelo tras la oreja. Cómo aquella vez.

Hermione lo miró.

''Esperaré a que estés libre de conciencia. ''- le dictó con un susurro.- ''Llevo esperando meses, ahora veo porqué has estado tan evasiva conmigo''. - sonrió de lado seductoramente.

Los ojos castaños de ella brillaron. Sabía de su fuerte carácter, pero no sabía que pudieses ser tan comprensivo.

''Gracias Draco.''- asintió.- ''No me parecía correcto corresponderte con una historia inacabada en mente. No sería justo para ti''

''No hay de qué''- alzó la cabeza con orgullo. Ella puso los ojso en blanco y bufó. Ala. Adiós al Draco comprensivo con un tilo de sensibilidad. Volvía el Slytherin arrogante y seductor.

Aunque le gustaba ambos.

Oyeron un sonido.

Qué era eso?

Se miraron frunciendo el ceño.

Era un sonido como de ramificaciones. Hermione se puso como el pelo de Ginny. NO. No podía ser!

Miró hacia arriba a la vez que él.

Las ramas de muérdago largas se formaban des de el techo y florecieron. Colgando encima de sus cabezas. Draco sonrió. Iba a hacerlo igualmente ahora! Se le habían adelantado.

Se miraron.

''Eh… yo''- se mordió el labio nerviosa. Madre mía. Sabía que tarde o temprano ocurriría con él. Pero esto era… forzar la maquina.

''Yo también creo que no tendría que haber sido así''- completó la frase el rubio.

Vale. Esto no se lo esperaba.

''Aunque, te confeso, que iba a hacerlo. Y no habría tardado ni diez minutos''- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.- ''Esto sólo ha adelantado mis planes''

Se miró las uñas y el lápiz que sostenía. Ni siquiera había empezado a copiar nada del libro….

Iba a besarle. A Draco Malfoy.

Muchas veces se preguntó cómo sería estar con él así. Incluso lo había soñado. Y ahora se haría realidad

Él puso su mano blanca y grande encima de las suyas. Ella levantó otra vez la mirada y se encontró al chico con sus increíbles ojos a 3 cm de su cara.

'' Hay una tradición que cumplir aquí, y yo, Hermione, llevo demasiado queriendo hacerlo''

Y con la otra le cogió la nuca y le robó el aliento.

Hermione cerró los ojos al instante y se dejó llevar. Le cayó encima del libro el lápiz y cruzó los brazos tras su cuello mientras él le puso la mano en su delgada cintura.

Lamió su labio, lo mordió, le dio un beso casto y volvió a besarla.

Por toda su santa estirpe. Eran los labios más dulces húmedos y jugosos que había probado. Su lengua, se deleitaba con cada recoveco de esa boca.

Sus dientes chocaron por un momento, y a Hermione le entró un escalofrío… a la vez que la mente de Draco le decía que parase. Porque estaba empezando a volverse demasiado caliente todo. Y estaban en una maldita Biblioteca. Un sitio dónde podían pillarlos infraganti.

Empezó a calmar un poco el ritmo y pausarlo. Se separaron para respirar. Se miraron.

Gris helado con marrón ardiente. Se sonrieron. Ella volvió a morderse el labio ahora rojo e hinchado. La serpiente casi manda todo su autocontrol cuando con una uña le acarició el mentón. Le rozó la nariz con la suya con gracia.

''Luego de las vacaciones, tu y yo, tendremos que sentarnos y hablar seriamente''- hizo un mohín de lado bastante atractivo a juicio de ella. – '' Pero te lo digo ahora, tengo en mente seguir con esto que hemos dejado aquí''

Luego de eso, le dio un beso en la comisura. Hermione cerró los ojos y le giró la cara, ganándose un roce de labios. Apenas duró tres le dió un beso casto y se levantó de la silla.

'' Feliz Navidad, Hermione.'' – le guiñó el ojo y se marchó por las estanterías.

Hermione lo miró alejarse.

Con la mano temblorosa se rozó el labio con el dorso del dedo. Acariciando y rememorando el momento, mientras la sonrisa más alegre del mundo aparecía en su boca.

La Navidad, era la época preferida del año para ella.

Ahora, no podía esperar a que terminase.

**Asdjyurueskejhujfhhsdksks**

**Lo sé, lo sé. Son todos demasiado monos! **

**Este, ha sido el capítulo más largo hasta ahora. Y con el que más disfruté escribiendo. **

**Me encanta el Draco sensible que he creado.**

**Me encanta el Blaise amigo-cargante que matarías pero quieres que he creado. **

**Y me encanta la Luna con fuerza interior y carácter. **

**A ver, los personajes son de JK ROWLING claro, pero les he cambiado un poco la personalidad. **

**Bueno, ya veis… Lizzie. Huffelpuf. **

**Va a dar guerra y mucho juego a la historia. Ya lo veréis. **

**Blaise Zabbini va a sentar la cabeza y serenarse como yo me llamo Anna. ( juju :P ) **

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. **

**Voy a volver cuando pueda.**

**A seguir bien! **

**( Comentad por favor T.T) **

**Besos! **

_Anna xx_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! Ya estoy de vuelta con el capi 12. He tardado, pero estos días he podido respirar un poco. **** Es la ventaja de llevarlo todo casi al día. Que tengo un poco de tiempo libre. **

**Aviso, este también es largo. A partir de ahora todos los capítulos empezarán a serlo. Ya estamos en la materia. **

**Venga, os dejo este capi Navideño. **

**Me hubiese gustado poder colgarlo durante las vacaciones, pero ni eso pude. Sorry. **

**Este capítulo trata sobre cómo pasan las vacaciones nuestros protagonistas : El reencuentro de Ron y Hermione, La cena familiar de los Weasley, Luna y su padre, Draco y su madre solos en Malfoy Manor, y Blaise y Theo que están en el castillo.**

**Gracias por los nuevos Follows y Favoritos, pero insisto, comentadme un poquito sólo. Me estoy deprimiendo de verdad, y siento que he estado perdiendo el tiempo con la historia. **

**Muchas Gracias a todos/as otra vez! **

**A leer!**

**Capítulo 12 : Historias de Navidad**

Bill Weasley cerró la puerta de madera tras sí y se frotó las manos. Salía humo de su boca a causa del frío.

Había quedado con su hermana pequeña y con Harry el almacén de la Madriguera. Uno de los pocos sitios dónde podrían tener intimidad. Con el lío que habría esta noche de la cena, sus padres estaban muy ocupados.

Abrió la luz por la cadenita que colgaba del techo y hecho un vistazo a su alrededor. Quizá su padre tendría que hacer un pensamiento y limpiar todo eso. Había tanto polvo y tantos tratos que hacían falta lo menos tres varitas para poder poner esto en orden mágicamente.

Se oyeron dos toques una pausa y otro toque en la puerta y se giró. Viendo entrar a Harry Potter. Vestía con traje negro y camisa negra. Muy elegante, como la noche en si lo requería.

El azabache miró hacia fuera de lado a lado y entró.

''Has visto si te ha seguido alguien?''- le preguntó Bill en un susurro.

''Sí, tranquilo''- le respondió Harry.- ''La señora Weasley está con la cena, Ron está en la ducha y Arthur está con la mesa. Ginny esperará unos minutos a venir. ''

''Bien''- asintió el pelirrojo. Rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó un pañuelo echó un dobladillo. –''Aquí tienes. Tal cómo pediste''

Harry sonrió alegre guardándoselo en el bolsillo interior de su americana .- ''Gracias Bill, ya pasaremos cuentas luego. Crees que le gustará? ''

''Sí…''- le dijo rodando los ojos. Le había hecho esa pregunta al menos 30 veces esa semana.- ''Y olvídate de darme algo a cambio. Considéralo mi regalo de bodas''.- guiñó el ojo. –''Lo tienes todo listo?''

''Sí. No sospechará nada''- dijo Harry seguro.

Otra vez los golpes. Ginny entró deprisa en la estancia. Cerró la puerta y encantó con un Muffliato para que nadie que se acercase oyese nada. Y luego bloqueó la puerta.

Estaba ya arreglada para la cena. Vestía con un vestido azul añil de manga larga pegado hasta la cintura y suelto luego hasta un palmo de la rodilla. Medias negras tupidas y botines con taconcito negro.

Su pelo rojo estaba con un moño y un palillo estilo chino travesándolo. Dos mechas estaban sueltas en su cara.

''Quién no sospechará nada?''- frunció el ceño mirándolos.

Los otros dos se miraron y Bill tomó el mando.- ''Mamá. Estábamos comentando que lo hemos disimulado todo muy bien, y que nadie sabe nada.''

''Ah''- dijo algo contrariada. – ''Precisamente estaba pensando en eso Bill. Seremos muchos, esta noche, cuando sería oportuno decirlo? Al principio, en medio, antes de los postres o esperamos a que estén algo achispados por la bebida?''

Bill puso los ojos en blanco.- ''Eso es ya como queráis.''- le puso la mano en el hombro a Harry.- ''Cuando lo veáis oportuno, que alguno de los dos pida un momento y ya. A echarle huevos''- guiñó el ojo a su amigo.

''Si''- dijo Ginny.- ''Crees que mamá se enfadará hermano?''

''Nah''- meneó la mano quitando importancia.- '' Ya verás como no''- menó el cuerpo como si le hubiese pasado un escalofrío.- '' Nos vamos? Es que está pelando!''

La parejita asintió a la vez y se encaminaron a la puerta. Chocaron contra la espalda de Ginny. Ella se había quedado parada al ver a Ron ya vestido con una camisa blanca, americana negra y pantalones beige. Estaba de brazos cruzados.

''Ronald!''- sonrió con disimulo.- ''Qué haces aquí?''- No estaba duchándose? Vaya, precisamente hoy, tenía que ir rápido.

''Eso, debería preguntároslo a vosotros.''- dijo receloso.- ''Qué es tan importante que hasta mi mejor amigo y mis hermanos tengan que ocultármelo?''

Billl bufó. A la mierda.

'' Al contrario de lo que creas, no todo gira a tu alrededor''- se hizo paso.- ''Y no hables de esconder cosas. Tiene gracia que precisamente seas tu el que digas eso'' – y a paso rápido le golpeó el hombro intencionadamente y se encaminó hacia la casa.

Se frotó el hombro con confusión- ''Y a este qué le ha picado?''

Ahora le tocó el turno a Ginny. Se adelantó y le miró seria.- '' No sé. Tu sabrás''- _Gigoló _pensó en sus interiores. Luego siguió el camino que había hecho Bill con la barbilla en alto, al más puro estilo Hermione Granger.

''Y ahora esta''- abrió los ojos en plan búho.- ''Tu entiendes algo, Harry?''

''Algo''- dijo indiferente Harry.

''Entonces explícame porqué mis dos hermanos me hablan sólo lo justo estas vacaciones.''- balbuceó.- ''Incluso te noto a ti mas distante, amigo''.

Harry sonrió de lado.- ''Amigo… ''- saboreó la palabra.- ''Mira Ron, tu y yo dejamos de ser amigos en el momento en el que decidiste jugar con los sentimientos de Hermione. ''

''Cómo?!''- abrió los ojos asustado. Lo sabía?

''Lo sé todo''- dijo el ojiverde como leyendo su mente. – ''Sé que esta noche has quedado con Hermione tras la cena. Y también sé que has estado con otras mientras ella te espera.''

''Eso no ha sido exactamente así…''- se excusó patéticamente el pelirrojo.

''Te atreves a negármelo?''- prácticamente le gritó. –''Mira Ron, es tu vida, y tienes todo el derecho del mundo en hacer lo que te de la puta gana. Pero eso no incluye en arrastrar a los demás a dónde a ti te apetece.''- inspiró fuerte y endureció la mandíbula.- ''Si quieres salvar algo de esto, no seas tan egoísta i déjala estar. No la quieres''- le sentenció.

''Sí la quiero''- dijo tozudo.

''Oh, sí curiosa manera de demostrarlo. ''- dijo sardónicamente.- '' Que sepas que te aguanto porque eres el hermano de la mujer que quiero''- empezó a andar y abrió la puerta pasando por su lado sin mirarle. Es que le quería dar… quería darle!

La voz de su supuesto ex mejor amigo le frenó en medio de la puerta.

''Tu, no le dirás nada verdad?''

Harry sonrió. Pero no le veía._ Ya lo sabe, imbécil. _ –''Eso es lo único, que te importa? Que no se entere de lo que has estado haciendo? Ts''- se puso las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones negros y avanzó por el jardín nevado. Dejando a Ron congelado en la puerta y frío.

Y no por el clima. Si no por el sentimiento de soledad que invadió su ser.

…

A unos tres kilómetros de la Madriguera, se encontraba la casa de la familia Lovegood.

Ya reconstruida tras la guerra, las luces salían por las ventanas y un tranquilo humo salía por la chimenea.

La pequeña de la casa, Luna, se encontraba en la cocina. Removía la sopa de marisco en la olla. Sonreía encantada. Era muy torpe para cocinar, pero creía que esta vez, lo había bordado.

Su tío, de aspecto extravagante con un traje a cuadros verdes y blancos, estaba sentado leyendo el número de ese mes del _Quisquilloso _y su tía tejía uso guantes. Ataviada con un moño alto y un jersey de lana con pantalones de rayas y topos, la aconsejaba de vez en cuando mientras cocinaba.

''Ya está. Listo. '' – contenta se quitó el devantal azul claro con madalenas dibujadas mostrando su vestido rojo de manga larga. Debajo llevaba medias verdes y botines planos negros. – ''Tía Ashley , puedes venir a ver cómo me ha quedado? ''- le preguntó.

''Por supuesto.''- sonriendo se levantó del sillón marrón y se acercó.

Olió la olla. Delicioso. Luego removió con la cuchara y saboreó. Le pasó la lengua por el labio y puso un poco de hierbas.

''Listo. ''- dejó la cuchara y le tocó el hombro.- ''Le encantará, Luna''- luego procedió a volver a su sillón.

''Eso espero''- con dulces saltitos empezó a tararerar y a preparar dos platos y dos bandejas. Comerían en la habitación ya que su padre, tenía prohibido estrictamente levantarse de la cama.

Encantó las bandejas y se dirigió a las escaleras. Sus tíos, cenarían en el pequeño salón.

Subió los escalones con parsimonia deleitándose con los cuadros familiares.

Pronto, de ahí sólo quedaría uno…

Basta.

Desechó esos malos pensamientos. Hoy era Navidad.

Se colocó frente la puerta y abrió dejando pasar primero las bandejas.

Entró sonriendo a su padre que la miraba medio dormido y contento.

''Lunie…''- le dijo con voz ronca.

''Hola papá''- se sentó a su lado en la cama. Las bandejas flotaban rectas a su lado.- ''He preparado sopa de marisco''.

''Mi favorita.''- intentó hacer fuerza para quedarse sentado pero no pudo. Estaba demasiado débil.

''Deja que te ayude''- le comentó en voz baja y le puso dos almohadas en la espalda y con un poquito de fuerza en unos minutos se pudo sentar bien.

''Gracias mi niña''- le sonrió débil. La bandeja que le correspondía se colocó en su regazo.- ''Qué bien huele''.

Empezaron a comer en silencio. Disfrutando del momento a solas. Habían estado hablando toda la tarde de los exámenes y de los momentos con sus amigas.

El señor Lovegood la escuchó atentamente. Contento porque su hija estuviese bien. Al fin y al cabo era lo único que le importaba.

Mientras guardaba en su retina la imagen de su preciosa niña, tan parecida en él en físico como en aura a su difunta esposa. Algo le llamó su atención.

''Qué es esto?''- le preguntó alargando el brazo y sujetando un colgante negro con el símbolo de la paz.

''Oh''- se ruborizó un poco.- ''Un regalo de Navidad''. – sólo pudo decir.

''Es muy bonito''.- le comentó estudiándolo. –''Quién te lo ha regalado?''.

Ahí la chica ya… estaba como un tomate. –'' Un chico.''.

''Anda''- alzó las cejas su padre y la miró.- ''Tienes un amiguito especial por ahí Luna?''.- le preguntó contento.

''Algo así.''- asintió riendo.- ''Se llama Theodore. Theodore Nott, papá. Y es Slytherin.''- Se lo quedó mirando preocupada. Su padre se puso las manos en el pecho esperando. Se había terminado la sopa.

'' Venga, cuéntame más. ''- le instó.

''No te importa que sea Nott?''- le preguntó Luna.

''Para nada''- negó con la cabeza.-'' Me importa que seas feliz. Y que te trate bien. Lo hace?''

''Sí''- le dijo seria y directa.- ''Me gusta mucho papá''- le confesó.- ''Creo que estoy empezando a enamorarme de verdad de él''- hizo un mohín de lado. Ocultó su vergüenza.

''Oh, Luna… eso es maravilloso''- le cogió las manos. – ''Cuando encuentras a esa persona que te llena, que te completa, que te quiere… es lo mejor que puede pasarte''- respiró hondo y se acomodó. Empezaba a sentirse cansado.- '' Recuerdo la primera vez que vi tu madre, y todo eso que vivimos, no lo cambiaría por nada aunque terminase todo demasiado pronto''

Esa última frase casi le hace tener un escalofrío.

''La hecho de menos''- comentó triste.

''Y yo mi vida, y yo… sólo que, echamos de menos su cuerpo y verla. En nuestras mentes y corazones, sigue viva cariño.- Le quitó una lágrima. – ''Una persona sólo muere de verdad cuando los demás ya no le recuerdan. Y tu madre, siempre estará viva en ti. Igual que yo lo estaré''

La rubia meneó la cabeza.- ''No, no''- insistió.- ''No digas eso aún. Aún… queda''. – dijo segura.

''No mucho''- se encogió de hombros.- '' Cariño tienes que ser fuerte, y la situación no se arreglará negándola. ''

''Lo sé''- dijo ella.- ''Pero duele pensar en eso''

''Ya dolerá cuando tenga que doler.''- le besó la mano.- '' Venga, cuéntame más cosas de ese famoso Theodore Nott.- sonrió.- ''Le has hecho el test de los viskies?''

Luna sonrió avergonzada.- ''Tengo pensado hacerlo, pero tengo que concretar aún cuando''

''Ese test se lo hice yo a tu madre, y mira, felices todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos''- dijo Xenophilus con nostalgia.- ''Espero que tu llegues a alcanzar esa felicidad, Luna. Una vida sin amor, no es vida''- le brillaron los ojos.- ''Me gustaría conocerle. Quiero conocer a este chico tan afortunado.''

La pequeña ravenclaw se sonrojó.- ''Bueno, no sé''- balbuceó. Su padre le apretó la mano.

''No le diré nada, Luna, sólo quiero verle. Ver que alguien estará contigo. Asegurarme de que te dejo en buenas manos. Hazlo por mí.''- le pidió con insistencia.

Su padre no sabía que el corazón de Luna estaba siendo lentamente apuñalado por pequeñas ajugas, que entraban y salían una y otra vez, una y otra vez, haciendo el dolor lento y agónico.

Tras la confesión de Theo, saber que se marcharía, su tozudez en empeñarse a estar con él… sabría que le traería problemas. Su pobre padre ignoraba de su peculiar relación que tenía fecha de caducidad.

Pero si quería conocerle eso no se lo negaría. No.

''Te lo traeré en vacaciones de Pascua''

''Luna, no sé si voy a aguantar hasta allí ''- dijo triste.

''Sí lo harás''- dijo con voz trémula pero seria.- ''Y le darás la mano en persona al chico del que se ha enamorado tu hija.''

Se produjo un silencio. La rubia bufó al ver la confusión de su padre. Estaba claro que unas ideas malas rondaban por su cabeza. Tenía que despejarle esos pensamientos de la mente.

'' Además papi, está en el castillo pasando las vacaciones''- se encogió de hombros inocente.- ''Te aguantas''. – dijo abriendo los ojos y haciendo reír a su padre.

''Ay Lunie….''- se mordió el labio inferior. Siempre conseguía sacarle una sonrisa aunque lo último que quisiese fuese reír. –'' Eso me hace recordar una cosa. Ve al viejo armario de tu padre y saca tu regalo de Navidad ''

''Papá, ya te dije que no quería que te gastaras dinero en mí''- se quejó levantándose. Puso los ojos en blanco al ver el paquete. Era grande, y el papel era dorado con purpurina. El lazo azul añil que lo rodeaba tenía estrellas doradas también que aparecían y desaparecían. Era un papel mágico carísimo.

''Seguro?''- dijo ella alzando una ceja y volviéndose a sentar a su lado.

''Bueno sólo en el papel.''- se sonrojó haciendo un mohín-'' Venga, ábrelo''.

Luna procedió a desembalar el regalo. Quitó con cuidado el lazo y el papel encontrándose con una caja abierta de cartón duro color azul pastel. Tenía una cinta color dorado. Era algo vieja, porque algunos hilillos salían de la delgada cinta. Y las cuatro puntas estaban algo peladas.

Dentro hacía tres libros. Uno azul oscuro, otro gris perla, y otro blanco sucio. Todos parecían haber estado manoseados. Porque las ojos ya presentaban algunos relieves y eran amarillentas.

''Qué es esto?''- preguntó frunciendo el ceño y con la cabeza de lado observándolos . Todavía no los había tocado.

''Abre el azul''- le pidió su padre. Luna lo miró contrariada.- ''Hazlo Lunie''.

Luna abrió el libro y se fijó en la fecha, y la letra sobretodo la letra. NO. NO PODÍA SER.

Miró con los ojos alarmados a su progenitor.- ''Son… Son…''- no podía hablar.

''Sí cariño, son los diarios de tu madre.''- sonrió ya cansado. Tenía sueño. – ''Me los regaló como regalo de boda'' – chasqueó la lengua. -''Me dijo que la abuela se lo regaló en su cumpleaños, y hasta que nos conocimos no empezó a escribir. Está toda nuestra historia aquí. Detallada hasta el más mínimo detalle''- dijo él.

Por enésima vez se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas. No sabía que existían. No… no… cómo le había ocultado su padre su existencia?

''No te los di porque habrías sido masoca cómo yo, y los habrías leído cada día. ''- dijo cómo leyendo su mente.- ''Te los regalo con la condición de que en cuanto los leas una vez, los quemes''.

''Qué!?''- casi le gritó.- ''Cómo pretendes que queme las vivencias tuyas y de mamá?'' – negó con la cabeza.- '' Para qué me lo regalas entonces?''.

''Porque toda la vida me has estado haciendo preguntas ''- dijo él con voz ya con gallos a causa del esfuerzo que le suponía hablar.- Y a mí me dolía tanto hablar de ella. Hasta hace poco empiezo a verlo normal. ''- suspiró.- ''Aquí tienes todo sobre ella. Todas tus respuestas. Contéstatelas y luego hazlo desaparecer. Continúa con tu vida. Que será muy larga y preciosa.''

Luna volvió a mirar los libros. Merlín sabía lo que le costaría deshacerse de ellos. Quizá podría…

''Júramelo''- la conocía. – ''Júrame ante mi lecho que una vez los hayas leído, te desharás de ellos.''

Tragó grueso. Y su mandíbula empezó a temblar.

''Luna!''

'' Te lo juro. Te lo juro papá''- dijo finalmente.

….

El Salón-Comedor de la Madriguera podría catalogarse cómo el peor sitio del mundo para alguien que esa noche quisiese una velada tranquila.

Todo decorado con adornos y calcetines, el árbol al lado del sofá repleto de regalos en su base y una música navideña de banda sonora que apenas se oía con el ruido de las conversaciones.

Kingsley en una cabeza de mesa, hablaba animadamente con Andromeda Black sobre las nuevas leyes y medidas que como Ministro aprobaría en los siguientes dos meses.

Al lado de Andrómeda estaba Teddy sobre una sillita bebé con el babero navideño manchado de crema de verduras verde. Reía de las tonterías que George le hacía. Angelina reprobatoriamente le decía que dejase comer al niño tranquilo, que llevaba casi dos horas con la crema.

Ron sentado a su derecha comía como si fuesen a ponerse en huelga de hambre por dos semanas en unas horas. Ginny enfrente de él le miraba con asco y cada dos por tres le gritaba lo cerdo que era cuando comía.

Enfrente de Kingsley el señor Weasley gritaba a su mujer que volviera por favor a la mesa, que dejaba el asiento vacío cada minuto para traer más comida.

Al lado de Ginebra, Harry miraba estoicamente su plato de sopa con pelotitas. No había tocado nada. Estaba demasiado nervioso. Y no ayudaba que Bill a su lado le diese golpecitos y Fleur le susurrase si ya o no.

Qué estampa.

Molly, sacó una merluza con verduras que casi se caen de la silla de lo buena que estaba, y de postre había cocinado unos pasteles de zanahoria.

Todo delicioso.

Kingsley trajo una botella de champagne francés carísima para hacer los brindis. Deleitó a la mesa un emocionado discurso que tubo como protagonistas los antiguos miembros caídos de la Orden, de cómo habían dado su vida por la libertad y por un mundo mejor.

Bebieron a su salud, y Molly volvió a sacar otra bandeja. Pero esta con café. Tras él, venían flotando dos pastelitos y dos tazas de té para Andrómeda y Angelina.

Cuando vio que George hacía ademan de hacer aparecer un juego para todos. Harry decidió que era el momento.

Se levantó y pidió un sencillo _''Disculpen''_ . Obviamente, nadie le oyó.

A su tercer intento, Bill salió en su ayuda. No se atrevía a gritar en una casa que no era suya. Todos callaron y Molly volvió apresuradamente a la mesa.

''Todos tuyos, señor Potter''- bromeó el pelirrojo. Y se sentó junto a su mujer cogiéndola la mano.

'' Eh… bien,''- carraspeó Harry.-'' Gracias Bill''- le agradeció y se mojó los labios. Como le penaba no haber bebido vino, para que le diera algo de valentía y le ayudase a soltarse.- ''Me gustaría decir algo. '' – se frotó las manos nervioso.

''Eso es evidente''- Alzó una ceja George divertido.

''Di Harry''- le instó Molly.

''Queréis dejarle hablar?''- salió en su ayuda Bill otra vez. Puso los ojos en blanco.- ''Que lo que tiene que decir es muy importante.''

''Gracias Bill''- le dijo otra vez. Apartó la silla para tener espacio .Ginny hizo ademán de levantarse para apoyar a su prometido, pero la mirada de Harry la frenó. Qué? – '' Hace prácticamente nueve años, llegué a la estación de Kings Kross. Allí, conocí a cinco personas que me cambiaron la vida.''- sonrió.- ''Molly''- se dirigió a la señora Weasley- ''Fred, George''- miró al gemelo que sonrió triste.- '' Ron ''- lo miró serio por el enfado, pero con brillo en sus ojos. –''Y tú, Ginny''- le sonrió a su novia.- '' Quién me llegó a decir a mí, que esa niña de pelo corto se convertiría en alguien tan importante para mí? Sabes qué pasa mi niña? – ''Molly se emocionó al oírle decir eso. Ginny se quedó en shock, mirándole con la boca entreabierta. No…- '' Que durante años, miraba, pero no me fijaba. Por suerte, entré en razón, y vi al fin la mujer maravillosa que tenía frente a mí. Levántate por favor''- le pidió tendiéndole la mano. Ella aún pasmada le hizo caso.- ''Aquí, frente a todos, quiero hacer esta petición''- y se arrodilló en el suelo.

''Oh por Merlín!''- Molly se tapó con las dos manos la boca, pero quedó callado ante la exclamación emocionada de todos.

A Ginny el labio inferior le empezó a temblar. Sus ojos se humedecieron al ver humedad en los verdes de Harry.

''Ginebra Molly Weasley''- dijo Harry con seriedad y determinación.- '' Me das paz, me das tranuilidad, lealtad y amor. Quiero compartir el resto de mi vida contigo, y cumplir mi sueño junto a ti, que es formar una familia. ''- Una lágrima bajó por el ojo azul de Ginny y Harry sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un pequeño estuche negro, abriéndolo y mostrándoselo.-'' Te quiero.''- meneó la cabeza para enfatizar.- ''Más que a mi propia vida. Cásate conmigo''.

Le pidió casarse con ella en la guardilla. Después de hacer el amor una tarde en la que se quedaron solos. En broma ella le dijo que no tenía anillo, pero rectificó luego diciendo que no hacía falta.

Dios, Harry James Potter! Habían acordado que lo harían juntos! Eso, era… era demasiado! Se había salido completamente del plan.

Miró a su hermano mayor Bill, por su cara veía que él también lo sabía. Tramposo. Luego hablaría con él.

A su padre, que miraba con orgullo y expectación al chico, luego fijó su vista en ella, y le dijo que sí con la cabeza, cómo diciendo que contestase.

Su madre estaba buscando un pañuelo porque lloraba seguramente.

Ron se había quedado con los ojos abiertos y con parte del bistec en su boca.

Miró a su ya oficialmente prometido a ojos del mundo.

''Sí…''- asintió.- ''Por supuesto que sí.''- Harry le pasó el sencillo anillo de oro blanco con un rubí ( por su pelo) y se levantó para cogerle la cara y besarla frente a todos.

La casa entera explotó en júbilo mientras la joven pareja se inclinaba en un beso de película.

''Te mato Harry Potter''- le susurró nariz con nariz. Cuando se separaron – ''Eres un maldito loco''

Él sin pudor alguno, volvió a besarla. – ''Te quiero Ginny.''

…..

Ya pasadas las once de la noche, Hermione se sentó frente al árbol de Navidad de su salón.

Sus parientes se habían marchado hace media hora, y ella se quedaría sola. Sus padres, habían quedado a ir con unos amigos a tomar unas copas y a dar explicaciones a sus amigos más íntimos de porqué durante casi dos años, no dieron señales de vida.

Explicaciones que ella tendría que dar a sus amigos muggles mañana.

''Hermione''- se giró y contempló a su madre impecablemente vestida con unos pantalones negros y una bonita blusa color vino.

Ella para la cena, llevaba un vestido color gris claro ajustado de manga larga , medias oscuras transparentes y botines con unos 5 cm de tacón grueso.

''Seguro que no quieres venir?''- dijo Jean- ''Te vendría bien airearte.''

Ella negó con la cabeza. – ''Son vuestros amigos mamá. ''- sonrió de lado.- '' Salid y divertíos. Yo abriré los regalos y luego me pondré una peli. ''- Además, luego, vendría Ron. Otra vez, explicaciones.

Su madre se acercó y le besó la cabeza inclinándose. – ''Vale''- le sonrió .- ''Me podrías arreglar un poco eso con un '' toque '' '' – señaló la mesa aún llena de platos y restos de comida. – ''Mañana lo último que quiero hacer es levantarme y lavar platos''- hizo un mohín.

Ella rió graciosamente.- ''No hace falta ni pedirlo. '' cogió la varita y con un toque los platos se fueron levantando de la mesa uno a uno. – ''Luego iré para que se laven.''

Su madre lo miraba ensimismada.- '' Es una maravilla.''- se irguió y gritó.- Wendell! Haremos tarde''.

''Ya estoy''- su padre esquivó platos.- ''Nena, no hagas muy tarde''- dijo conciso.

''Sí papá''- puso la mejilla para que la besara. – ''Pasáoslo bien''.

''Espero que te guste nuestro regalo cariño''- dijo tu madre avanzando hasta el pasillo.- ''Buenas noches!''

'' Buenas noches''- les dijo ya sin mirarlos. La puerta se cerró y la castaña suspiró. 7

Bien.

Vamos a ver…

Había 7 regalos. De diferentes colores y envoltories y formas. Hubo uno que le llamó la atención porque era de papel negro con un lazo plateado muy elegante.

Bueno, ese para el final. Cómo todo lo bueno, tenía que hacerse esperar.

Cogió un paquete cuadrado con un papel amarillo y corazones. Luna.

Era de Luna. Fijo!

Leyó la tarjetita y sí. Sonrió era de su rubia preferida.

Era un perfume…. de nube? Frunció el ceño. Vale. Un perfume mágico. Se puso un poco en la muñeca. Era suave y delicado. Fresco. Le encantó.

Lo dejó de lado y fue hasta el paquete más grande. Cuadrado y plano. Era de Ginny.

Lo abrió y sus mejillas de inundaron de color. Su mejor amiga, le había regalado un ''pijama'' si eso se podía llamar así, de color verde y negro. Unas culot negro de encaje gris y una camiseta de algodón que seguro, enseñaba parte de la barriga de tirantes vede con puntitos grises. Su dedicatoria solamente '' _jajajajajaj Feliz Navidad Dragona'' _Slytherin. Malfoy.

Vale. Lo apartó con escepticismo. Era precioso. Y su amiga, una maldita chiflada.

Ahora que todo estaba en claro, abrió el de Harry, que parecía… efectivamente. Un libro. Si es que… su amigo siempre acertaba. Una primera edición de ORGULLO Y PREJUICIO! Joder. Le debió de haber costado un ojo de la cara! Negó con la cabeza. Se había pasado dos pueblos. Cuando lo viera a ese loco también…

Vaya dos.

Sus padres le regalaron una chupa de cuero negra bastante pegada con la cremallera cruzada que le encantó. Siempre había querido una.

Sus tíos le regalaron un surtido de cremas y jabones de coco de Marca. Le encantó también, y a parte, era una cosa que ella usaba bastante. Mañana tenía pensado en ir a comprar porque le hacía falta. No se había acordado de duplicarlos esa última vez. Y… nunca había tenido de coco.

Quedaban dos.

El rectangular pequeño, y el elegante.

Con seguridad, sabía que uno era de Ronald. Fijo que lo era. Y, dudaba mucho que fuese el negro.

Abrió el rojo con el lazo dorado, encontrándose una pulsera muy sencilla de diminutos tréboles de cuatro hojas. Era muy bonita. Pero sinceramente no estaba en posición de aceptar nada que viniese de él. Hizo un mohín. La apartó.

Ahora. Ahora venía lo que ella quería abrir. Se moría de curiosidad.

Lo abrió con ganas y rapidez y se mordió el labio. Era una caja de terciopelo negra.

Qué?

La abrió y…

Casi se le cae de la impresión.

Santa Morgana.

Dentro… estaba el… el collar. El que le gustó en Hogsmade. El de los ositos. Se puso la mano en la boca.

Lo cogió por la cadena plateada incluso con miedo de que fuese una broma pesada.

Ginny le había regalado el pijama y eso? Era carísimo.

No. No habia sido ella.

Pero, era la única que estaba allí… no? Aguarda.

Había una nota dentro de la caja.

Una nota color gris. Frunció el ceño y la desdobló encontrándose con una caligrafía pulcra y limpia. Una caligrafía que podría distinguir en cualquier parte del mundo. No por nada, muchas tardes la había visto junto a ella.

No podía ser… él…

_Sí, lo sé soy el mejor. Y no, no te voy a decir como lo supe, un mago nunca rebela sus secretos. Feliz Navidad Hermione. D. M_

Cuando su sangre llegó al cerebro cambió la cara de estúpida que debía hacer. Sus ojos se aguaron pero no llegó a soltar una lágrima.

Se puso el collar y lo sostuvo von su mano. Era precioso. Perfecto.

_Cómo él… _Le susurró su conciencia.

Sí. Asintió con la cabeza. Cómo él.

Volvió a acariciar el colgante y se levantó para llevar a su cuarto el resto de los regalos.

Cuando bajó se dispuso a ir a la cocina. Cerró las cortinas por si acaso y con un movimiento los platos y vasos empezaron a lavarse solos. Abrió el armario para que todo quedase en orden luego.

Miró el reloj. 23.45 h Ron no tardaría en llegar.

Puso la bolsa de palomitas en el microondas y lo encendió. En cuanto el pelirrojo se marchara se pondría una de sus pelis preferidas El Pianista ( n/a es la mía ). Hacía tiempo que no la veía y tenía ganas de usar el DVD que su padre dijo que compró a mediados de octubre.

TOC TOC TOC.

Se giró rápidamente. Ya estaba aquí.

Fue hacia la puerta respirando hondo y abrió. Allí estaba. El chico que la había traído loca des de los 12 años.

Él entró rápidamente y la abrazó levantándola al aire. Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Que la bajara ya!

''Hermione''- respiró contento.- ''Tt-enía tantas ganas de verte. ''- la miró de arriba abajo- ''Cómo has cambiado!'' – dijo emocionado.- ''Tengo tantas cosas que decirte…''

Él… él estaba guapísimo. Eso explicaba muchas cosas. – ''Ya. Lo sé''- sonrió de lado y cerró la puerta. – ''Quieres algo para beber?''- educación ante todo.

''No gracias.''- la siguió hasta la cocina. Y se apoyó en la encimera mientras ella se servía un baso de Cola. – ''Te veo más delgada. ''- le comentó. Ella lo miró de reojo.

''Ya''- se encogió de hombros.- ''He estado bajo mucha presión. Los exámenes y eso''- le dijo desinteresada.

Él se puso derecho y se acercó a ella. Se cruzó de brazos. –'' Nunca te das un respiro''- bromeó. Ella no rió. Simplemente bebió de su vaso. Asintió más que nada para contestarle. Tragó y puso el baso en el lavavajillas.

''No sabes lo que ha pasado en la cena''- le dijo con entusiasmo. Ella le miró interesada.- ''Harry se ha puesto de rodillas, y le ha pedido matrimonio a Ginny delante de toda la familia.''- la castaña abrió los ojos con sorpresa.- ''Sí, sí! Se ha liado la marimorena. Se ve que llevan meses preparando la boda. Ginny ha tenido que gritárselo y quitarle el cuaderno a mi madre a mi madre porque ya empezaba a hacer presupuestos y a elegir colores ''

Se tragó una risa. Hay su amiga… qué poca paciencia tenía siempre.

''No dices nada?''- alzó una ceja él.

Ella se encogió de hombros.- ''Yo, ya lo sabía Ron. Soy la madrina y/o dama de honor principal ''- dijo con un deje de orgullo.- '' Aunque debo admitir que lo de Harry me ha pillado por sorpresa. Seguro que ha sido su regalo de Navidad para ella. Puesto que yo tenía entendido que os lo dirían juntos.''

''Tu lo sabias?!''- frunció el ceño – '' Porqué no me dijiste nada?''

Eso era un reclamo? Madre mía… no daba crédito.

''No me correspondía a mi contarlo Ron, es una cosa suya.''- dijo obvia.

''Pero yo creía que teníamos confianza y que nos lo contábamos todo''- le dijo contrariado.

Esto era el colmo!

'' No estoy segura de que eso sea así.''- se puso las manos en la cintura.

''Estás bien?''- le preguntó Ron- ''Te noto… rara. Diferente. ''

''Supongo''- volvió a encogerse de hombros ella. – ''Han cambiado muchas cosas en mi vida en los últimos meses.''

''Cosas?''

''Sí.''- asintió.- ''Cosas''

''En qué sentido?''- le preguntó desconfiado. No le gustaba esto. Estaba muy pero que muy fría. Ni siquiera le había preguntado cómo estaba. Notó que ella acarició el colgante – ''Y eso?''- preguntó.

''Él qué?''

''Eso…''- señaló con la cabeza.

''Un regalo''- le respondió ella.

''De quién?''

''De alguien''- dijo secamente.

''Hombre, ya me imagino que no ha venido sólo.''- intentó bromear. Pero ella no le siguió.- ''Qué alguien? Y porqué no llevas mi regalo?!'' – le recriminó.

''A qué viene este interrogatorio?!''- ya está, no podía más. Parecía la Gestapo! – ''Francamente Ron, no creo que estés en posición de pedirme explicaciones''.

''Cómo que no soy quién! ''- le alzó un poco la voz. – ''Ha sido un tío verdad?''- ella se rió.- ''De qué te ríes?!''

''De ti''- negó con la cabeza.- ''Avanzó rodeándole y se le encaró.- ''No me puedo creer que precisamente tú, estés montándome una escenita de celos.''

''Hombre, fui el último que te besó Hermione. Comprenderás que pida algo de explicaciones''

Que clase de razonamiento era ese? En serio?! Muy bien.

''En ese caso, no te las tendría que dar a ti''- le replicó fría.

Ron se quedó de piedra. No… no querrá decir qué…

'' No me estarás diciendo…''

''Me estoy enamorando de otra persona, Ron''- le confesó Hermione. Sí, precisamente a él, tenía que ser la primera persona a la que tenía que admitirlo. Mandaba huevos.- ''Y sí. Es el chico que me ha regalado el colgante''. – Volvió a acariciarlo. _Draco, dame paciencia._

No…

No podía perder a esta preciosidad de mujer. La gente, lo llamaría gilipollas. Era preciosa, buena, leal inteligente y… pura. En todos los sentidos. Sería el orgullo y la envidia. Además, Hermione siempre le había gustado! No.. no podía permitirse perder esto!

''P-p-ero''- balbuceó estúpidamente.- ''Yo creí que tu y yo… esta noche''- intentaba ligar frases pero no le salían. Se sentía indefenso.

''Creíste mal. Te equivocaste''- le dijo simplemente.- ''Al igual que yo me equivoqué contigo.''

'' Conmigo?''- Ron no daba crédito. Esto, no estaba pasando.

'' Sabes cuántos chicos se me han acercado des de que nos vimos por última vez?''- le preguntó ella. – '' 22''- Ron abrió los ojos como búho.- '' Sin contar''- se volvió a acariciar el colgante.- ''No lo meto en el saco de esos musculitos sin cerebro''

Sí… a cuántos había rechazado. Hubo un par, que…. Sí, eran de esos que aunque la lengua los mataba, te arrepentías el resto de tu vida de haberlos dejado pasar. Y ella, con esfuerzo y sangre, los rechazó, por él. Porque estaba convencida de su amor. Y él se lo tiró a la cara.

''Dime Ron, cuántas chicas guapas pero sin cerebro se te han acercado?''- le preguntó. Se aceró a él un poco, la mirada firme y directa de Hermione hizo que a Ron se le bajara una gota de sudor frío por la espalda.- ''A cuántas de ella les hiciste caso?''

Silencio.

Ron bajó la cabeza. Derrotado. Ella se mordió el labio aguantándose de gritarle lo estúpido que era.

''Espera aquí''- le dijo. Y se fue a paso rápido saliendo de la cocina.

El pelirrojo saboreó varias alternativas a lo que podría esperase ahora. Sabía que la había cagado. Per él, él siempre había anhelado el éxito. Siempre quiso ser el centro de atención. Primero ser miembro de una familia con muchos hermanos, luego estar 6 años al lado de Harry. Pues, era humano. Se vio rodeado de chicas, dinero y… simplemente se dejó llevar.

Hermione volvió a la cocina y la pulsera colgó en su mano. – ''Llévatela.''- le pidió.- ''No la quiero''- dijo seria.

''Es… es mi regalo de Navidad''

''Lo compraste porque te sentías culpable de todo lo que estás/ estabas haciendo''- dijo ella- '' Jamás me has regalado nada. Nunca. Sólo me lo hacía Harry de nosotros.''

''Esperaba que te la pusieses cuando comenzáramos''- le explicó él.

''Comenzar…''- pensó en las palabras.- ''El qué? Una relación?'' – su silencio le contestaba.- ''Tal vez hace unos meses sí que la habría aceptado. Ahora que sé la verdad… no puede fiarme de ti, Ron. ''

''Hermione, sabes que siempre me has gustado''

''No me basta''- negó con la cabeza. – ''Sabes cuánto te he querido?''- le tremoló la voz. Sus ojos empezaron a aguarse y a al pelirrojo le entró un escalofrío.- ''Yo lo sé porque me has hecho mucho daño.''- inspiró por la nariz.- ''Pero no puedo Ron. Mataste esto.''

''Intentémoslo''- le insistió.- ''Sólo fueron…''

''DIVERSIÓN?!''- le gritó ella.- '' Mientras yo esperaba impaciente que me llegaran tus cartas tu a lo mejor estabas tirándote a una de tus amiguitas. Me quedaba despierta hasta que la lechuza picaba mi ventana…''- ya no podía aguantar más. Las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. – ''No quiero intentarlo. No puedo. Al menos, no contigo''- le dictó sentencia.

Le volvió a poner delante la pulsera y Ron la cogió sin chistar. –''Lamento no ser suficiente para ti''- le dijo la castaña con voz de ultratumba.

''No es eso Hermione.''- negó con la cabeza él.- ''Tú estabas lejos, y a mi, me vino la fama, el dinero y las chicas. Y no podía parar''. – inspiró hondo.- ''Pero quiero que sepas, que todo lo que escribí, es cierto. Mis sentimientos por ti.''

''Cómo puedes estar revolcándote con alguien y escribir a otra persona que la quieres y que cuentas los minutos para volver a verla?''- le increpó. – ''Es que no me cabe en la cabeza.''- frunció los labios.- ''Si me llegas a decir que eres un hombre y tienes necesidades te doy un guantazo. Porque yo te lo habría dado todo''- dijo con voz tensa y algo aguda por las lágrimas.

''Lo sé''- asintió él. Alzó la mano para quitarle una lágrima y ella apartó la cara.- ''Lamento darte tanto asco''- no quería que ni la tocara.

'' No es asco, es decepción''.- le explicó con calma. Se mojó los labios.

Ron respiró hondo y la pasó de largo. Se marchaba. Notaba la tensión a cuchillo, y sabía que él y ella habían terminado.

Hermione le abrió la puerta y miró el suelo. Que se marchase ya por favor… necesitaba desahogarse.

Alzó la mirada al ver que Ron seguía parado delante de ella. Otra vez con la pulserita de tréboles en la mano.

''Quédatela''- ella negó con la cabeza.- ''Sí.''- le sonrió de lado.- ''Es mi primer y último regalo que te haré''- ella lo miró como no entendiendo.- ''Póntela el día que me perdones. ''- salió de la casa y se puso en frente.- ''Lo siento''.

''Yo también''- _Por haber sido una estúpida. Y por ya haberte perdonado. Qué imbécil soy._ Sus ojos volvieron a aguarse.

''Adiós Hermione''

''Adiós, Ron.''

Y así desapareció, dejándola con lágrimas en los ojos y con la pulsera en la mano fuertemente apretada.

…..

Las zapatillas de terciopelo Gris oscuro, contrarrestaban el gris seda claro de su pijama.

Draco bajaba con ligereza las escaleras de mármol blanco esa mañana del 26. Había dormido bien, y estaba tranquilo.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina de la Mansión, encontrando a su madre sentada en la mesa, con una bata negra de seda y un moño, que… aunque recién levantada, la hacía ver sofisticada.

Había dos tazas de porcelana, la tetera, pastas, zumo, cereales, tostadas con mermelada de frutas… un festín.

''Buenos días, madre''- le sonrió de lado y se sentó frente a ella.

''Buenos días, hijo.''- le contestó Narcisa con cariño.- ''Qué tal has dormido?''

''La verdad es que muy bien.''- alzó la taza mientras la tetera sola ponía el té humeante.

''Te gustó el regalo?''- le preguntó la mujer aún sabiendo la respuesta.

''Siempre quise una moto''- dijo él contento.- ''Pero padre lo encontraba muy muggle''- rodó los ojos.- Es cómo la de Sirius Black verdad?''

Ella asintió triste, al recordarlos a ambos.- ''Así es…''

Le observó comer… era tan parecido a su marido… de porte elegante, alto y atlético… y ahora parecía que tuviese algo… algo en sus ojos. Un brillo especial. Un brillo que ella sabía muy bien a que se debía causado. Juntó ambas manos, y apoyó su barbilla en ellas.

Draco alzó la mirada y la encontró mirándolo fijamente.

''Qué?''- le preguntó divertido.

''Te miro''- sonrió ella.- ''Estás muy guapo''

El chico rió.- ''Eso no es novedad''- dijo bromeando. –''Venga, qué pasa?''

''Te noto… diferente.''-se incorporó y se cruzó los brazos.- ''Quién es..?'' – las madres… esos seres que lo saben todo.

Draco casi cae de la silla. – ''Quién?''

''La chica con la que estás.''- alzó una ceja juguetona.

Intentó disimular, pero contra su madre… -'' No estoy con nadie''- _Aún._

''Draco, a mi no puedes mentirme''- se rió.- ''Tienes los ojos de los Black, y ese brillo lo conozco. Yo también lo tenía con tu padre. '' – hizo un mohín.- ''Y si no estás con ella… te gusta.''- asintió- ''Y mucho''.

El silencio de su hijo lo delató. Juntó las manos teatralmente y le suplicó falsamente.- ''Venga cariño, cuéntamelo por favor!'' – Él empezó a reír.- '' Dale una alegría a esta vieja consumida.''- él la miró con reproche.- ''Es verdad cariño, aquí andamos escasos de buenas noticias. Y reconoce, que después de saber que eres bastante mujeriego, que estés a punto de algo serio…. Emociona''- se encogió de hombros.

''Mamá… no era…''- se intentó defender. Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

''Que no nací ayer Draco. ''- meneó la cabeza y busó en el gran bolsillo de la bata. Sacando un papel.

Draco frunció el ceño.- ''Qué es eso madre?''- inquirió.

''Ah, ah, ah''- chasqueó la lengua dos veces y negó con la cabeza.- ''Primero tú. ''

Bufó – ''Se llama Hermione''- dijo cansado.

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa.- ''Hermione? Hermione Granjer?''- hizo ademán elegante como decir ''No me lo creo''. Pero volvió a mirar a su hijo encontrándose seriedad en sus ojos grises.- '' Y… cómo?''- la cara de sorpresa se convirtió casi en miedo. Cómo podía ser?

'' Mamá… sabes que esto, viene de mucho más lejos'' – carraspeó- ''Ya sabes, la vez que padre me pegó bofetada''. – se le oscureció la vista recordando.

''Esa era una de las pocas cosas que no me gustaban de tu padre. ''- susurró más para sí. Pero él la hoyó.- ''Hay…''- se lamentó en bochorno. – ''Le dije algo horrible una vez en una tienda…''- dijo con vergüenza. – ''No podré mirarla a la cara''- se tapó los ojos.

''Creo que ni se acuerda de eso. En todo caso, si me ha perdonado a mi, que era tortura continua día tras día durante 6 años …''- se encogió de hombros despreocupado. No hacía falta terminar la frase.- '' En todo caso, aún no estamos juntos mamá. Pero… ha pasado _algo_. Hablaremos después de las fiestas.''- sonrió degustando esas palabras. Sí… tenía muchas ganas de verla.

''Y le compraste un regalo''- le descubrió ella. Su mirada la hizo explicarse.- ''Cariño, el banco a veces manda lechuzas.- respiró hondo- Seguro que le gusta. Siempre has tenido mucho gusto''- dijo recordando el precioso traje de color verde oscuro que le regaló su hijo anoche. Casi se lo come a besos.

''Eso espero…''- suspiró.- ''Ahora te toca ti. Que es ese papelajo?''

''Ese lenguaje''- le recriminó la señora Malfoy.- Me prometes que me mandarás una carta cuando sea oficial?''- le preguntó emocionada.

''Sí…''- le prometió rodando los ojos. _Morgana dame paciencia._\- El papel…

''Y… que me la presentarás en Pascua?''

''Mamá, sinceramente, no creo que venga aquí. ''- le dijo duramente. Sí… estas fiestas, evidenciados sus sentimientos por ella, se le subía la bilis cada vez que pasaba por el salón.

''Te recuerdo, que tengo un permiso especial de 9 horas fuera de casa en toda la condena''- le dijo orgullosa. – ''Y conocer a mi nuera, bien valdría la pena''.

Puso los ojos en blanco. – '' De acuerdo madre, ya lo pactaremos''- cedió.

Ella aplaudió contenta sin sonido. Draco sintió… sintió dicha.

La verdad es que esperaba encontrarla mal y que tendría que estar encima de ella. Pero que va! Estaba bien, contenta, le hacía alguna que otra broma. Cómo alguien puede pasar de querer suicidarse, a estar prácticamente andar saltando en 3 meses?

No sabía que había sido, pero le estaría eternamente agradecido. Vio que abría el papel. Parecía una carta.

''A ver…''- su madre endureció un poco la mirada y carraspeó. Haciéndole saber que era una charla seria. – '' Hijo, qué significa para ti esto? ''

Por segunda vez, en el poco rato que llevaba levantado, su madre volvió a sorprenderle.

''Él qué?''- no entendía nada.

''ESTO''- señaló alrededor con el brazo.

''Pues es… mi casa. ''- dijo en tono dubitativo. Era una pregunta trampa? Es que no sabía cómo encararlo.- ''Madre, no entiendo a dónde quieres ir a papar con todo esto''.

Ella sonrió.- ''Draco, voy a vender Malfoy Manor. ''- le anunció.

El chico se quedó muerto. QUÉ? No… Se levantó de la mesa.- ''Pero te has vuelto completamente loca?!''- la increpó.

Ella levantó un dedo autoritaria y elegantemente. Sin embargo, la vos le salió delicadamente tranquila- ''Eh, respeto''.

''P-pero cómo vas a vender esta casa? Esta casa, ha pertenecido a los Malfoy durante más de 15 generaciones!''- allí le salió el Lucius interior. – ''Además, has pensado en ti? En los años que te quedan de arresto? Y los cuadros de los parientes, y los muebles, y las obras de arte? Qué piensas hacer, tirar todos los recuerdos?! ''- se encogió de hombros. Simplemente alucinaba…- ''Es que no doy crédito! Allí''- señaló la parte de los fogones.- ''Tuve mi primer arranque de magia accidental''- luego señaló la puerta de la entrada al jardín trasero-'' Entré con mi mini escoba y del golpe, se me cayó mi primer diente… y en el salón… ''

''Diste tus primeros pasos… sí. Esta casa, está llena de tus risas, y de tus berrinches de bebé, ''- terminó por él apretando la mandíbula.- ''Pero también debo recordarte que ese mismo salón dónde empezaste a andar, torturaron a la chica que estás enamorado, Draco.''- le tembló la voz.- En el comedor, en la mesa en la comimos durante años, asesinaron a una profesora tuya. Y en el recibidor, mataron a más de 14 duendes de Gringots. Hay manchas de sangre que no se han ido ni con magia, las he tenido que tapar con una alfombra! – no tenía ninguna clase de expresión en los ojos.

Draco apretó los labios. Con rabia.

Ella se levantó y se acercó a él. Le puso las manos en sus mejillas blancas y le obligó a que la mirara.

''Sé que duele….''- le dijo con ahogo.- ''Pero tú te marcharás y si me quedo en esta jaula de oro me voy a volver loca''- sonrió de lado.- ''Me iré a vivir con Andrómeda. ''- le informó. Él hizo ademán de hablar pero le cerró los labios con un dedo.- '' Ese papel, era la carta de aprobación del Ministerio para mi traslado. Potter vendrá personalmente a escoltarme hasta allí. Cuando esté todo hecho.''- Draco casi da un bufido al oír el nombre de su rival. Más por costumbre que por otra cosa.

''Y los muebles, y todo?''- la serpiente seguía seria.

''Vamos a encogerlos y tu te llevarás los que te gusten. Las fotos de familia nos las dividiremos y tu ropita y juguetes de bebé te los llevas también tú, ya nos organizaremos estas fiestas''- le besó la frente.- ''Te daré la mitad, y nos iremos de aquí.'' – luego sonrió de lado.- ''Respecto a los cuadros, voy a quemar a esos carcas.''- Draco rió ante ese vocabulario tan poco usado de su progenitora. – '' Sólo quiero dejar atrás algo que nos ha hecho sufrir tanto. Sobre todo a ti, mi niño.''- se le aguaron los ojos.- '' Nunca me perdonaré haber permitido que te involucraras en esto ''

Él asintió y la estrechó en sus brazos. – ''Madre ya hablamos de eso''- le pidió tranquilo.

''No… ''- negó con la cabeza tozudamente.- ''Yo tengo parte de culpa de que tengas esa cosa horrible en el brazo.

''Basta''- ya la frenó. Suficiente. Le acarició la espalda y se separó de ella. – '' Está bien. Voy a ducharme y nos ponemos a ello.''- dijo avanzando hacia la salida.- ''Esta casa es enorme, y yo sólo tengo hasta el 7 de enero''- bromeó ya fuera.

''Recuerda lavarte detrás de las orejas.''- se mordió el labio mientras de masajeaba el cuello y se quitó la lágrima con un dedo. Sonriente de lo que venía a continuación.

''Mamá por favor!''- le llamó la voz quejándose des de el piso de arriba.

Sólo la llamaba Mamá, cuando le decía eso. Siempre era tan educado. Y respetuoso, calmado… ciertamente, era gratificante tocarle un poco la moral a su hijo y ver cómo se ponía colorado. Apostaba su carísima colección de bolsos de piel de Dragón que su hijo, ahora mismo tenía las mejillas manchadas de un adorable rosa.

….

La sala Común de Slytherin, estaba totalmente desierta.

Solamente se oía el crepitar de las llamas de la chimenea, y las hojas del libro que Theodore Nott pasaba en su cómoda lectura. Estaba sentado en el amplio sofá de piel negra frente al fuego.

Parecía mentira, que él y Blaise eran los únicos que se habían quedado de su casa.

Era triste, pero no le molestaba. Las Navidades en casa eran frías oscuras y terroríficas. Eran para dar miedo de verdad. Lo único que valía la pena era la Fiesta que se le celebraba en casa de Draco hasta hace dos años. Y luego más de lo mismo. Encerrado en la Biblioteca de la Mansión evitando a su padre.

Blaise se había negado a ir a casa con su madre y su nuevo padrastro. Decía que pasaba, total no iba a durar mucho. Ya conocería al siguiente.

Blaise…

Sí.

Su loco amigo había decidido ir a dar una vuelta por el castillo y dejarle en paz, teniendo piedad de su sistema nervioso.

Draco enigmáticamente le deseó buena suerte cuando partió, no entendió nada… hasta que llegó la hora de dormir. Cuando Blaise le contó todo sobre la chica que supuestamente se había enamorado.

Pobre chica… que Merlín le enviara paciencia. O un cubo de Poción con sedantes pensó divertido.

Marcó la página y cerró el libro dejándolo en la mesa. Estiró el cuello de un lado a otro y se preguntó, que hacía Luna. Qué debía estar pasándole a su novia. Hacía dos días que no escribía… le habría pasado algo a su padre? Le gustaría estar con ella y darle su apoyo en estos momentos. Ardía por dentro el pensar que debía estar sola en todo eso.

Pero por su estirpe que cumpliría su promesa. La fallaría al final, pero durante, ni hablar.

El ruido que se formó le sacó de sus cavilaciones y se giró.

La puerta de la Sala Común se abrió y apareció Blaise con una bolsa golosinas serpenteantes.

''Tío, esto más triste que ver a Snape en paz descanse en enaguas''- comentó campechano y sentándose junto él. Vestía con unos jeans negos y un jersey manga verde color añil de cuello alto. – ''Gustas?''- le tendió la bolsa movediza.

''No, gracias.''- le contestó educado. El morocho mordió la serpiente de gominola. – ''De dónde las has sacado?'' – le preguntó.

''De la cocina.''- se encogió de hombros. Theo frunció el ceño.- ''No hay ni elfos allí. Esto es muy deprimente, tío. Cómo vamos a aguantar aquí casi dos semanas? '' – preguntó sardónicamente.

''Bueno, algo encontraremos que hacer.''- se acomodó en el sofá. La verdad, es que a él le gustaba esta tranquilidad.

Zabinni a su lado frunció el ceño. Hombre, es que su amigo no era que fuese el alma de la fiesta. De los días que llevaban ahí, Theo se la había pasado en la sala Común, sólo salió para comer. Y en Hogwarts, si uno se aburría, era porque quería.

Podrían ir a hacer cosquillas a las paredes a ver si encontraban un aula secreta, podrían ir a hacer la poción de la euforia y luego bebérsela. O ir a jugar a Quiddich. Suerte que les dejaban al ser mayores de edad ir a Hogsmade un par de días. O podrían ir a clamar venganza a Peeves, pero no. Su amigo había decidido dejar su culo marcado para la posteridad en el sofá de la Sala Común.

'' Me aburro…!''- canturreó.- ''Hoye, y si vamos a bañarnos en la piscina del baño de prefectos?''

Theo incorporó la cabeza y alzó una ceja. –'' Tiene contraseña''.

''Ya, pero es que hace unas semanas me ligué a la prefecta de Ravenclaw, y no teníamos ningún sitio dónde… ''- dijo moviendo las cejas seductoramente. Theo puso los ojos en blanco.- ''A lo mejor tenemos suerte… y todavía no la han cambiado!''- dijo emocionado.

Nott volvió a dejar la cabeza en su sitio. – ''Paso, ya estoy duchado. ''

Blaise rebatió la bolsa de chuches en la mesa de enfrente y le imitó acomodándose en el sofá.- ''De verdad Theo, yo no sé cómo no te ha dado un ataque al corazón. No paras quieto, relájate''- le dijo con sarcasmo.

Se guardó una risotada. – '' Bueno, a algunos les falta y a otros les sobra.''

''Es que no te entiendo Tío. ''- se volvió a sentar.- ''Estamos en uno de los lugares más misteriosos de Inglaterra. Y es nuestro''- le insistió.- De verdad no tienes curiosidad por nada?!''

Bueno, eso no era del todo verdad. – ''Bueno, si te soy sincero me gustaría ir a la Sala de los Desafíos''

''La sala de Qué?''- frunció el ceño Blaise.

''La Sala de los Desafíos. Es un aula que dicen, que hay que poner en un papel el curso en el que estás, puedes entrar con más de uno, y cuando te metes, te ponen diferentes desafíos y cosas que tienes que ir encontrando mientras avanzas… aparecen escaleras, saltos... El tiempo se para cuando entras ahí, como si nunca te hubieses marchado. Es interesante ponerte a prueba tus conocimientos''- se encogió de hombros.

''La verdad es que suena genial…''- asintió él.- ''Y porqué si esta Sala tan guay existe nadie hace cola para entrar ahí?''- le preguntó astutamente.

''Porque el Aula es la única del castillo que sólo se puede abrir y cerrar con llave. ''- le explicó tranquilo.

''Y dónde está la llave?''

El moreno se encogió de hombros como diciendo, ni idea. Y era cierto.

''Entonces primero habría que encontrarla…''- murmuró Blaise. Theo asintió como diciendo, pues claro. – ''Y dónde está esa Sala?''

''Al lado mismo, del despacho de Filch''- sonrió con sorna.

''Alé!''- El morocho hizo un aspaviento con el brazo.- ''El Desafío es entrar no lo que hay dentro!''- su amigo rió y se colocó bien el cuello de la túnica de Slytherin. Un momento! Estaban de vacaciones, que porras hacía con en uniforme? – ''Tío, ahora que me fijo… qué haces con la túnica puesta?'' – alzó una ceja- ''Me parece perfecto que honres a tu casa, pero esto ya es fanatismo''- bromeó.

''Nada. Estoy bien''- Se apretó la túnica con los brazos. Un momento… eso que tenía Theodore Nott en las mejillas era rubor?

''Qué escondes?''- le preguntó. Theo palideció.- ''LO SABÍA!''- le señaló.- ''Tienes dulces y no quieres compartir! Qué poca vergüenza, yo te he ofrecido los míos!''- se indignó.

''No tiene nada que ver con los dulces, Blaise''- le dijo serio.- ''Déjalo estar, estoy bien así. ''

''No me lo creo''- negó con la cabeza.- ''Tienes gotas de sudor en la frente.''- se fijó.

Esto tenía pinta de otro de sus numeritos. Bufó y se quitó de malas maneras la túnica de su casa.

Zabbini contempló estoicamente cómo su amigo, siempre pulcramente vestido de traje, llevaba un polo color marrón claro, por el que le sobresalía por debajo una camisa azul pastel.

Por los pechotes de la Dama Gris.

Se echó a reír sonoramente sujetándose la barriga.

Theo negó con la cabeza y se volvió a poner la túnica. – ''Ves, por eso no quería enseñarte nada''

Blaise se serenó un poco, y habló entrecortadamente.- ''Pero tío, que llevas puesto? ''

''Es el regalo de Luna''- le explicó.- ''Me dijo que vestía demasiado oscuro, y que me vendría bien un poco de color''.- se abrochó el botón de arriba.- ''Y para que lo sepas, me gusta mucho''.

'''Hombre, la camisa de abajo mola, y el jersey también, pero combinados de esta forma, pareces Logbotton la verdad''- se burlo. – ''A la chica no le falta razón tío, vistes como si fueras a un funeral.''

''Perdona por no tener tu estilo, oh Gran Blaise Zabbinie''- puso los ojos en blanco ganándose una risotada.- '' A mi la ropa me la hacía a medida en casa el sastre. Nunca me han llevado como tu madre a comprar en tiendas normales. O como Draco. Lo mío era diferente, yo vivía con mi padre. ''

''Draco ha empezado a vestir normal ahora.''- dijo el morocho con sorna.- Que antes tela telita. Parecía un cura muggle de esos. ''- ambos rieron.

''Pero sí. ''-admitió el ojiazul.- ''Creo que me hace falta.''

De pronto a Blaise se le iluminó la cara.- ''Tienes dinero aquí?''

Theodore asintió.- ''Sí, unos 1000 galeones. Por?''

'Suficiente''- dio un movimiento afirmativo y satisfecho Blaise con la cabeza.- ''Mañana nos iremos de compras a nuestra salida Hogsmade. Cómo las marujonas''.

''Eh eh, frena''- le paró. Pero el otro lo ignoró.

''Que sí hombre, y así nos despejamos. ''- se levantó.- ''Tu, renuevas tu imagen de enterrador, tu novia te verá mas guapo, y yo salgo de estas paredes que minan mi moral. Todo son ventajas!

''Bueno… no sé''- dijo dubitativo. En parte tenía razón.

Blaise avanzó hacia él rápidamente y le sujetó los hombros. La cara seria que puso lo asustó.

''Theodore Nott, la vida se rige por una cosa : renovarse, o morir''.- luego lo soltó y puso un brazo en plan épico.- Venga, vamos a quemar tu ropa!''

Y salió corriendo hacia los dormitorios. Por fin había encontrado algo divertido que hacer.

Theo se quedó plantado mirando por dónde se había ido. Tardó 4 segundos en reaccionar para levantarse y salir corriendo tras él.

Maldito psicopata, vaya una le montaría.

**Bueno, hasta aquí! Qué parte os ha gustado más? Espero ferviente vuestras respuestas! **

**Hasta pronto! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Lo siento, lo siento! Siento haber tardado tanto chicos/as… he tenido tanto trabajo, no doy abasto. **

**Primero que nada, decir gracias a los nuevos follows y alguien que ha tenido la compasión de comentarme… muchas gracias, **Annie Luna** Y por supuesto, a todos/as los que comentasteis antes que ella : **

**Guest**

**Cyntia Lotewen **

**Nanifetia**

**Filsixious**

**troublemakergirlSly**

**ErikaSchnM**

**Valkyria15**

**VickyJacintaWeasley-Friki**

**Moonlizsky** **( A ti, con especial cariño, fuiste la primera en comentarme **** ) **

**Gracias, gracias, gracias! **

**Espero tener más de vuestra parte. No los pido por tenerlos, sólo para saber vuestra opinión. Más que nada es saberlo. Sabiendo sobre todo que hay quien sigue la historia, me pone algo nerviosa. Me gusta que la leáis, pero quiero saber si os gusta o no. **

**Bueno habiendo dicho esto, os dejo aquí el capítulo 14. Ya estamos llegando casi a la mitad de la historia. **

**Y si alguien por ahí se pregunta lo de la sala de Theo, pues, me inspiré en los juegos de HP que tengo en casa. Os lo adelanto. SÍ. Se van a meter en esta sala… pero quiénes? Cuando? Ah… ah… :P **

**No me enrollo más, disfrutad, leed y comentad ( por favor ) **

**Xx**

_Anna_

**Capítulo 13 : La cuesta de enero.**

Ginny acomodó su pequeño bolso marrón chocolate a su lado. Sentada al lado de la ventana cruzó sus blancas cubiertas hasta la mitad de ellas por un vestido de manga larga a rallas finas marrón claro y azul rey. Al final de ellas unos botines planos café a juego con su abrigo, bien acomodado en el asiento bajo el bolso.

Miró su reloj de muñeca y frunció el ceño.

''Si que tarda, no? ''

Luna delante de ella oculta en su ejemplar del Quisquilloso al revés le quitó importancia. Vestía con unos pantalones tejanos claros unas Converse estampadas blancas y topos de colores, y un poncho de lana a rayas de naranjas rosas y azules claro, dónde sobresalía debajo un sencillo jersey blanco. Su pelo estaba recogido en una bonita trenza de lado.

'' Ya llegará. Ten en cuenta que hemos subido diez minutos antes.'' - dijo con tranquilidad.-

La pelirroja suspiró y miró por la ventana a los padres que estaban abrazando y besando a sus hijos.

Tenía ganas de verla. Añoraba a su mejor amiga, y tal cómo llegó su hermano a casa, estaba muy intrigada en saber qué había pasado. Desde ese día que quedó con ella su hermano sólo salía de casa para ir al Ministerio. Cosa de lo más extraña en los casi dos últimos años. No hablaba nada y ni siquiera había podido sonsacarle lo que ocurrió. Se limitaba a decir que fue bien y que no tenía ganas de hablar de eso. Se levantaba de la mesa y se iba a su cuarto. Y así, hasta el siguiente día. Y más de lo mismo.

Si Ron, que dio a entender que le importaba un churro lo que sentía ella, su amiga, que fielmente le había querido toda su vida… Cómo debía estar?

Le escribió cartas pero no fueron contestadas. Se le devolvieron sin abrir… eso era lo que más la tenía preocupada. Estuvo a punto de ir a su casa.

''Qué te reconcome?''

La voz de Luna la sobresaltó y la vio apartar la revista para juntar las manos en sus muslos.

Ella se mojó los labios y negó con la cabeza. – ''Hermione.''- dijo solamente.

La pequeña rubia frunció el ceño.- ''Por qué?''

''Por la charla que tuvo con mi hermano''- se aclaró la garganta.- ''Des de ese día, Ronald se comporta de una forma muy rara. Y está abatido. Ya no sale, ya no come tanto, incluso Harry, que estaba enfadadísimo con él, está muy preocupado''.

''Y quieres saber si Hermione también se encuentra así de mal…''- dijo la Ravenclaw con ese don que tenía de dar en el clavo.

Ginny solamente asintió.

''Creo que Hermione estará bien, Ginny''- dijo segura Luna.- '' Pienso que quizás tuvieron una fuerte discusión y ella le dijo algo a tu hermano que le hizo recapacitar''- acertó sin saber. – ''Puede que estuviera mal tras la discusión de alguien que ha estado a su lado durante tantos años… pero - rodó los ojos.- '' Apuesto mi árbol de cerezas explosivas a que está bien, y la veremos contenta''.

''Eso espero Luna…''- dijo apoyando su frente lateralmente en el cristal del tren.

De repente, se alzó. Oh, allí estaba.

Y como siempre, Luna acertaba.

Su amiga llegaba corriendo y esquivando a la gente sonriendo a todos y alegando que tenía prisa. Tiraba de su baúl con ligereza y elegancia.

''Ahí está''- murmuró. Luna le preguntó _Como? _Seguramente por no haberla escuchado bien… pero no contestó, sólo se limitó a mirarla. Se alegraba de verla bien, pero necesitaba muuuchas explicaciones.

Llevaba el pelo suelto, su abrigo oscuro hasta medio muslo y abrochado, y por el que el cuello sobresalía una bufanda de tela crudo y estrellitas negras. Unos pantalones pitillo negros y unas botitas del mismo color con mini plataforma adornaban sus delgadas piernas. Sus ojos marrones estaban cultos por unas gafas de sol (n/a : Las Ray Ban esas que suele llevar Emma) . En unos segundos desapareció de su vista para subir al tren.

Justo en el momento que se oyó el silbido del tren Hermione entró acalorada en el compartimento. Bufó y se puso las gafas sobre la cabeza. Se notó un tirón y el Hogwarts Express arrancó.

'' UUUUUUUF Hola…. Casi pensé que no llegaba, se ve que mi madre, se ha dormido, y mi padre ha tenido que llamar a la grúa porque el coche se ha averiado y he tenido que aparecerme. Claro, en un sitio muggle tan concurrido, piensa tú un callejón cerca de aquí para poder aparecer… he tenido que venir corriendo tres manzanas…''- explicó rápidamente empezando a quitarse la bufanda y dejando su bolso nergo en el asiento al lado de Luna. Se quitó el abrigo y dejó ver sobre su jersey ancho color azul añil y encima el colgante de ositos. Cosa que les llamó la atención a sus amigas. Se sentó y volvió a bufar acomodándose. Miró a Luna y miró su colgante. Lo sujetó.- '' Ui, qué bonito! Regalo de Theo?''- preguntó. La rubia asintió rápidamente e iba a hablar pero Ginny la interrumpió.

''Quieta preciosa, primero tú!''- le dijo con voz seria.- ''Ya estás empezando a cantar...''

''Hola Ginny, mis vacaciones bien. Gracias''- dijo sardónicamente. Luna se mordió el labio riendo.

''Hola Hermione…''- dijo la rubia educadamente.- 'Cómo estás?''

''Hola Luna, muy bien y tu?''- le siguió el juego.- '' Cómo habéis estad-''

''NO CAMBIES DE TEMA''- prácticamente gritó la chica del pelo fuego. Hermione saltó de su asiento y Luna la miró extrañada. Ginny estaba con cara seria y algo enfadada. Qué…?

''Ginny, qué ocurre?''- balbuceó Hermione. Lo de Luna y ella sólo era una broma…

''Qué qué ocurre?''- apretó los dientes Ginny.- ''Pues ocurre que estaba muy preocupada por ti!''- bufó- '' Mi hermano llegó a casa con los ojos llorosos y desde entonces allí se ha quedado. Va de la oficina a casa y de casa a la oficina. Deduje que tu no estabas mucho mejor… te envié 4 cartas y no me respondiste ni una!''- pausó. Vio la cara de su amiga que pasó de la sorpresa a la preocupación.

Luna y Hermione se miraron. La leona se mordió el labio inferior y pensó en que probablemente tenía razón, pero, ella no tenía la culpa. La lechuza nunca llegó. Ella misma encontró extraño que no le dijese nada. Se levantó se sentó a su lado, llamándole la atención. Su mejor amiga la miró.

''Lo siento''- se disculpó la castaña.- ''Siento haberte preocupado, pelirroja…''- sonrió.- ''Tengo que decirte que la lechuza nunca llegó. Si no, te aseguro que habría contestado.''- ante su cara de sorpresa asintió.- ''Sí, no me llegó nada.''

Ginny negó la cabeza sin entender.- ''Pues, no lo entiendo, te mandé 4…''- Entonces se alarmo.- ''Santa Morgana… dime que te llegó mi regalo!''

Hermione se sonrojó e hizo un mohín divertido.- ''Eso es un tema que tenía pensado hablar más adelante.''- Ginny sonrió de lado discretamente.- ''No, no… estás como un cencerro''- le apretó el muslo.- ''Pero ese no es el tema peque… no me llegó nada. Y si. ''- asintió.- ''Me quedé un poco echa polvo tras la charla… pero ya estoy bien. ''- Ginny le cogió la mano.- ''En serio… ''- dijo en tono cansado.- ''Le enviaré una carta a Ron. Además… ya le he perdonado''- le mostró su mano derecha con su pulserita de tréboles.

Luna se irguió y miró la pulsera con interés.- ''Que chuli…''- dijo inocente.

''Sí…''- comentó Ginny en tono bajo frunciendo el ceño.- ''Es de mi hermano? Qué raro que acierte en esto''- se burló.

''Seh…''- dijo Hermione riendo.- ''Siempre querré a tu hermano. Nos hicimos daño, pero… hay que seguir adelante, y no perder esa amistad que aprecio más que nada''- respiró hondo.- ''Así que enterrad todos el hacha de guerra con él. Se ha equivocado, y mirad… está demostrando que está arrepentido. ''- se encogió de hombros.- ''Por mi ningún problema. '' – dijo feliz.

''Oh Hermione…''- Ginny la abrazó- ''Siento mucho lo que te hizo. Hemos estado todos tan ariscos con él… y nos sentimos culpables por ti, y por ahora sentirnos mal por verle tan desanimados… Es un especie de embrollo que no sabemos gestionar.''

''Pues no mas hostilidad. Lo que nos pasa a mi y Ron es cosa nuestra''- explicó con tranquilidad.- ''Es vuestro hermano y el mejor amigo de Harry, y mi amigo también. Así que perdonaros y perdonadle a él también. ''

''Estoy de acuerdo''- dijo Luna dulce. Ella siempre a favor del clima templado y sin rencores.

Ginny asintió y suspiró.- ''De acuerdo. Yo también le he echado de menos. Ha hecho muchas cagadas, pero le quiero''- dijo sincera.

''Entonces ya sabes lo que hacer. ''- pausó. Luego alzó la mano.- ''Ya ves, aunque es algo bruto, puede ser tremendamente dulce''- agitó la muñeca con la pulsera bromeando.

Todas rieron.

''Entonces, perdonados todos?''- dijo Ginny insegura.

''Pesada…''- bufó Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco. Se levantó y volvió a su asiento sin ver poner los ojos en blanco a su amiga. Luna reía con diversión mientras negaba con la cabeza. Ginny se metía demasiado las cosas en la cabeza. Por eso siempre tenía torposoplos rondándola. – ''Bueno…''- dijo ya cambiando de tema.- '' Explícame eso guapa''- se volvió hacia la Ravenclaw y con la cabeza señaló el collar.

''Oh…''- sonrió y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa.-'' Pues eso… el regalo de Navidad de Theo''- se encogió de hombros.-'' Dice que los muggles interpretan este símbolo como…''

''La paz''- terminó Hermione por ella frase asintiendo. Si, y era un regalo más que acertado. Le pegaba mucho ese rollo a su amiga. Por su forma de vestir, si se paseaba por el mundo muggle. La confundirían como una guapa hippie. –''Te queda bien''- comentó.

''Gracias…''- sonrió agradecida el águila. – ''El tuyo también es bonito.''- comentó juguetona y miró a Ginny que alzó las cejas traviesamente.

''Cierto…''- dijo la pelirroja poniendo una voz más seductora.- '' Nos vas a decir por fin que Malfoy te lo ha regalado o nos vas a contar la milonga de que ha venido sólo?''- preguntó haciendo reír a Luna. Hermione se ruborizó.

''Cómo sabes que ha sido Draco?''

''Oh… que ya es Draco? Ohhhhh!''- dijo teatralmente Ginny. Luna palmeó y saltó emocionada en su asiento.- ''Nena, se te ve en la cara. Además, es el único que puede permitirse una joya así de las personas que pululan a tu alrededor''- dedujo acertadamente.

''Draco no pulula''- frunció el ceño Hermione.- ''Además, seguro que lo ha hecho para agradecerme ayudarle en Aritmancia.''- se encogió de hombros. Aunque… - ''Aunque supongo que el beso, ya pone todo en otra perspectiva''

Ginny y Luna se miraron alarmadas.

''QUÉ BESO?''- prácticamente gritaron.

Ostias… se había metido en un lío. Se encogió en su asiento intentando no ver el asombro de Luna con la boca abierta. Su amiga pelirroja debía estar hecha una furia. La miró con temor. Efectivamente.

''TÚ, bruja maldita, me estás diciendo lo que yo creo que me estás diciendo?''- le voz de Ginny era de ultratumba… habría acojonado incluso a Voldemort.

''Cuando?''- solo pudo preguntar Luna en voz baja. Estaba en shock.

''Antes de marcharnos de vacaciones. En la Biblioteca'- contestó la castaña con precaución.

''Y en las 7 h de viaje, no tuviste un puto minuto para contárnoslo?!''- Ginny estaba hecha una fiera. Si es que se quejaban de su temperamento, pero la obligaban a ser así. Se habrá se visto?! Su mejor amiga, no le contaba que uno de los chicos más guapos de Hogwarts la había besado… y tenía la desfachatez de parecer arrepentida!

''Lo siento''- volvió a decir Hermione- ''Quería contároslo… pero sólo cuando estuviese del todo segura''

''Segura de qué?''- le increpó Ginny.- ''Somos tus amigas joder, sé que a veces me pierdo hablando de la boda… pero sólo interrumpe y suéltanos esto. ''- negó con la cabeza era alucinante. –'' En serio me parece fatal que no nos lo contases''- dijo dolida.

''Es que tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, y necesitaba pensar. En mí, en él y en Ron. Tenía que aclararlo todo y luego decirlo con tranquilidad.''- se mojó los labios.- ''Quería respetar a Ron y respetar a Draco. Y no decir nada porque todavía estaba el cabo suelto''.

''Lo entiendo Hermione''- le contestó Luna.

La pequeña castaña se frotó el collar y suspiró.- ''Dijo que quería que hablaríamos tras las fiestas. Y esto es sincero…. Os lo habría contado esta noche.''- Si, esto, era completamente verdad.

''Sigo sin entender qué diferencia había en el viaje de vuelta a ahora.''- se encogió de hombros de Ginny. Y Luna cómo siempre, salió a dar en el clavo.

''En que tenía que hablar con Ron, verle y estar segura de no sentir nada. Ahora lo tiene claro… no tiene nada que le impida estar con Draco. Y no quería decírnoslo porque le habrías hinchado la cabeza a preguntas, y ella seguro que tenía la cabeza en otras cosas… cómo la discusión '' – dijo la rubia con tranquilidad.

Ginny bajó la mirada. Ya, lo entendía, pero ella siempre había confiado todo a Hermione : sus dudas, sus problemas… la castaña, siempre había estado allí para ella. Y ahora que su amiga tenía problemas, no se lo contaba. Y ella, se sentía impotente de no poder ayudarla o decirle lo que pensaba.

''Exactamente''- asintió la castaña volviendo a llamar su atención.- ''Ginny, sé lo que piensas, pero esto era un bollo mental que yo tenía, quería solucionarlo yo. No pienses que te doy de lado por eso''.

''No es dar de lado.. .''- negó con la cabeza.- ''Es impotencia por no poder ayudar. Estamos para eso aparte de para las risas''- se frotó el puente de la nariz.- ''Mira, dejemos el tema.''- hizo un mohín balbuceando.- ''Podrías contarnos al menos como besa….''

Hermione se sonrojó. Su amiga sabía que a ella no le gustaba demasiado hablar de esas cosas. Se miró las manos juntas y se mojó los labios.

''Vale, no hace falta''- se rió Ginny discretamente.- ''Tu cara lo dice todo, jaja''.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y La pelirroja y Luna rieron.

''Y de qué querrá hablar Draco?''- preguntó Luna siempre inocente cambiando de tema.

Hermione iba a contestar pero Ginny se le adelantó.- ''Querrá continuar con lo empezado''- dijo en tono más conciliador.- ''Querida Judas, podrías decirme si tu estás dispuesta a seguir?''- Alzó la barbilla digna, era obvio que ya se le había pasado un poco.

La castaña rodo los ojos y sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.- ''Tu que crees?''- sus mejillas seguían adorablemente rojizas.

Ginny alzó las manos en plan ''NO SE''- '' Yo que voy a saber, si no cuentas como te sientes?''- se rió, si esto ya era para picarla. Evidentemente lo consiguió.

''GINEBRA!/GINNY''- Hermione le gritó indignada y Luna en tono cansado… Ya estaba otra vez…

''Que es broma coño!''

…..

'' Tío, a Lunita se le van a caer las bragas al verte. Debería hacerme _asistent shopper_ o como coño se diga. '' – Dijo Blaise burlonamente poniendo las manos en sus bolsillos de los tejanos negros que llevaba. Acompañado de una chupa de piel negra y una bufanda gris. Por debajo se veía una camisa de cuadros azules y grises.

Estaban uno frente al otro en la estación, esperando la llegada del tren.

''Blaise por Merlin!''- Gritó Theodore apretando los dientes… se contuvo de darle un capón.

''Si es verdad! Mírate!''- se río su amigo. – ''Si hasta Mc Gonnagal se ha acomodado las gafas cuando te ha visto en el Comedor.''.

Puso los ojos en blanco. Vale, siempre había vestido con trajes entallados oscuros y elegantes. Pero unos tejanos claros algo caídos, unas botas marrones y una chaqueta de piel marrón chocolate, no era para tanto. Debajo llevaba un jersey negro de punto con barco, a juego con sus botas.

''Yo sólo digo, que es un cambio… para mejor…. Ais… ''- agitó las pestañas coquetamente.- ''A las mujeres de Hogwarts les dará un patatús.''

''Déjalo ya….''- dijo en tono cansado.- ''Y ya puede darles lo que quieran, yo sólo tengo ojos para ella''- sonrió de lado. Qué ganas tenía de verla.

''OOOOOOOOH qué bonito''- dijo dramáticamente.- ''Creo que voy a llorar''- se quitó una lágrima invisible.

''Mira quien fue a hablar''- le contraatacó.- ''El que me ha estado describiendo cada día con pelos y señales a la desafortunada ''Lizzie'' - dijo entre comillas. – ''El tren aún tardará unos minutos, ansioso.''- alzó una ceja al verlo mirar por todos lados al oír el nombre de ella. Su morocho amigo se giró hacia él y frunció el ceño.

''Cómo que desafortunada?!''- le increpó.

Se hoyó el silbido del tren y Theo empezó a avanzar para acercarse a la vía mientras su amigo le insistía una y otra vez del porqué le había dicho eso bajo su regocijo.

El Hogwarts Express llegó puntual a su hora, y con elegante lentitud frenó enfrente de ellos. El humo de la máquina inundó sus fosas nasales y las puertas se abrieron mágicamente mientras sus oídos ya se percataban de las voces y gritos de los alumnos, en menos de treinta segundos, todo estaba lleno de gente corriendo que aquí para allá y abrazándose por el reencuentro.

Efectivamente Blaise tuvo razón, la gente cuando pasaba frente ellos se quedaba mirando a Theo. Las chicas cuchicheaban y reían coquetamente. Había otras más atrevidas que le guiñaban el ojo o le decían _Hola _discretamente. Incluso la chica con la que se acostó hace unos meses se hinchó de orgullo al ver que sus amigas la llamaban Cabrona cuando pasaron a su lado.

Sus mejillas se pusieron descaradamente coloradas. Era para tanto?

''Ves lo que te decía?'' – le susurró Blaise.

''Vete a paseo''- se rió Theo divertido.

Con su altura, podía ver encima de las cabezas. Sonrió. Por fin. En los últimos vagones, pudo ver un pelo rubio que sólo se confundiría con Draco… Pero Draco no llevaba poncho ni trenza. Casi lanza una risotada ante la imagen. Si… era ella. Por fin.

Estaba mirando la puerta pacientemente. Granger salió poco después y ayudó a la pequeña pelirroja a bajar. Luego las tres juntas se encaminaron hacia su dirección.

De repente sus ojos se encontraron y ella tocó el collar con una sonrisa radiante. Notó algo en el pecho… le gustó! Su radiante sonrisa mientras le miraba de arriba abajo le hicieron poner algo nervioso.

Habló con sus amigas y se adelantó un poco llegando hacia él con dulces saltitos en pocos segundos. Agradeció silenciosamente que Blaise se apartara un poco.

Luna de golpe y porrazo le cogió la cara y le dio un beso. Algo extraño porque nunca lo hacía en público. Fue casto, breve y graciosamente sonoro. Ese simple gestó le hizo remover el estómago.

''Hola''- le sonrió ella. Acarició su nariz con la suya.

''Hola Luna''- le besó la frente. La había extrañado. Se separó y le cogió la mano. Con la otra le acarició el colgante.- ''Te sienta bien''- le comentó bajito.

''No tanto como a ti el color''- soltó una risita. Suerte que Blaise no hoyó nada. Su morocho compañero estaba mirando en una dirección y notó su mirada del cazador… oh, ya debió haber visto a la famosa Lizzie. Miró a su novia.- ''Todo bien por allí?''- preguntó algo serio con alusión al estado del padre de ella.

La rubia se encogió de hombros. – ''Sigue igual de mal. No mejora, ni empeora''- hizo un mohín triste.

Le pasó un brazo por el hombro protectoramente y le apretó el hombro para darle fuerza. Ojalá él pudiese hacer algo. Le besó la sien.

''Bueno… ''- llegó Blaise frotándose las manos. Tenía un brillo de determinación en la mirada. Si se iban ahora podría admirar ese precioso trasero enfundado en pantalones blancos apretados. - ''Creo que ya podemos marcharnos''.

'' Aún no''- murmuró Luna tímidamente, era amigo de su novio, pero le costaba empezar a hablar con él. Nunca lo había hecho.- ''Tenemos que esperarlas.''.

''Quienes?''- alzó una ceja Blaise. Joder, Lizzie se iba a ir bastante lejos… y ya no podría mirarla.

No hizo falta contestar porque Ginny y Hermione se unieron a ellos. Hermione contemplaba todo expectante dónde estaba. Ginny se cruzó de brazos y miró a Theo de arriba abajo.

''Hombre Nott!''- exclamó divertida la pelirroja.- '' Y eso?''- dijo con familiaridad. Era el novio de una de sus mejores amigas des de hacía un tiempo, ya era hora de empezar a relacionarse, no?

Luna bajó la mirada con una risita, y Theo rodó los ojos.- ''Bueno, ya se conoce el dicho, renovarse o morir…''- citó.- ''Tan mal estoy?''- murmuró.

''Para nada… ''- negó con la cabeza.- ''Pero entiende que verte en tejanos después de toda la vida vistiendo de enterrador… tenga su sorpresa.''- rió.

''A que si?''- dijo Blaise llegando e interrumpiendo la conversación. Hermione y Ginny ante la mirada divertida de Theo y Luna… pusieron caras de horror. Zabinnie se colocó en medio de ambas y les puso un brazo sobre cada hombro.- ''Pues, SÍ es por presumir… pero esa obra…''- señaló con la cabeza.- ''Es mía''.

Ginny reaccionó y Hermione se mordió el labio sonrojada por la confianza que se estaba tomando el guapo moreno. – ''Cuesta creer…''- apretó los dientes evitando una risotada.

''Oh… ya puedes creerlo pelirroja''- le dijo con voz seductora.- ''Además, creo que puedo ayudarte a ti también. La rayas en un vestido hacen ver una figura que no tienes…''- hizo una mueca de desagrado.

Hermione no aguantó i soltó una risa. Se iba a liar… Luna se tapó la boca y Theo miró hacia otro lado también riendo.

Ginny abrió la boca alarmada y se puso una mano en la cadera.- ''Qué estás insinuando? Me hace gorda? '' – miró a Hermione. La castaña negó rápidamente.

'' No digas tonterías Ginny''- le dijo Hermione.

''Para nada pecas…''- le dijo sonriente.- ''Solo que hay telas favorecedoras… y colores que quedan bien según tu pelo y color de piel, que aunque preciosos los dos, tienes que lucir colores que favorezcan más. Estos no te hacen justicia''- dijo tan tranquilo.

Ginny hizo un mohín. – '' Parece mentira que sepas tanto de todo eso.''- dijo con cara de póquer. No sabía si estar ofendida o alagada.

''Bueno, todo esto del estilismo, siempre me ha parecido interesante''- dijo con orgullo.

'' En serio tenéis que estar hablando de esto? No había otra conversación para romper el hielo?''

Hermione sintió un apretón en el pecho. DIOS!

Se giraron todos a la vez, y vieron a Draco alzando una ceja rubia y mirándolos cómo si se hubieran vuelto locos. Vestía con un abrigo gris oscuro de botón, pantalones negros y botas. Hermione se mordió el labio. Estar tan bueno debería ser ilegal... en serio que ESO que había allí, quería algo con ella?

''Bueno por algo hay que empezar…''- se rió Blaise. – ''Qué te parece Theo, Dragón? A que soy único?''- aleteó las pestañas. Draco seguía mirando esa mano que caía sobre el pecho de Hermione. No lo tocaba obviamente, pero no dejaba de ponerle nervioso.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.- '' Oh sí, Gran Blaise, tu talento es único, ilumina a los que visten como locos sin ojos''- todos rieron. Poso su vista a Hermione la cual se le colorearon las mejillas ante su intensa mirada.- '' Veo que ibais a marcharos.. Pregunto si alguien se acordó de que yo venía en el tren también o me lo ahorro?''- preguntó sardónicamente.

_Ai ai ai _pensaron la mayoría con la gotita.

''Ahórratelo mejor''- asintió Blaise soltando a las féminas. Cosa que Draco agradeció. Pero le lanzó una mirada que… podría haberle mandado a 5 metros bajo tierra. – ''Aunque…''- balbuceó y rodó su mirada hacia la leona.- ''Creo que alguien era muy consiente de que no estabas''- puso morritos. Hermione bajó la cabeza… no sabía donde mirar. Ginny divertida susurraba un qué cabrón al moreno.. Draco sonrió de lado. _Asi que…_

''Bueno, la charla está muy bien y todo eso, pero que tal si vamos haciendo camino?''- preguntó Ginny para sacar del apuro a su amiga.

''Cierto''- dijo Luna riendo.- ''Nos hemos quedado solos…''

''Andando pues''- se infló el pecho Blaise. Cogió a la pelirroja del antebrazo y tiró de ella para capitanear la expedición ante la mirada atónita de los otros cuatro.

''Pero qué diantres haces Zabinnie!''- apretó los dientes susurrando, se habían alejado lo menos 5 metros.

''Vamos pequitas…''- rodó los ojos.- ''No ves que necesitan intimidad?''- sonrió seductoramente.

''Por Luna y Theo lo entiendo pero…''- frunció el ceño.- ''Hermione y Malfoy…''

''Tanto tú como yo sabemos lo que pasa ahí.''- dijo cansado. En serio hacia falta esta conversación de besugos? – ''La prueba está oculta bajo ese ajustado abrigo que lleva Granger''

_Oh, entonces él también lo sabe…_

'' Señorita Weasley, los Slytherins también tenemos amigos. Y los amigos, de vacaciones se envían cartas a veces contándose cosas…''- dijo mostrando su sonrisa de marca dentífrica.

''Oh…''- solo pudo decir Ginny, mientras iba siendo arrastrada por él. – ''Pero aún así… ''- miró hacia atrás.- ''Además, creo que te estás tomando muchas confianzas conmigo.''- dijo seria.

''Nena, tu y yo vamos a estar de sujeta velas muuuuuchos días.''- la miró.- ''Tenemos que formar un equipo y encontrar cosas de las que hablar cuando estas dos parejitas se besen''- dictó seguro. – '' No crees que será incomodo estar los dos callados mientras están esos cuatro juntitos?''

''Bueno… es que… no sé…''- Vale, era oficial. Tenía miedo.

Unos metros más atrás Luna estaba cogida de la mano de Theo que miraba expectante cómo Blaise tiraba camino arriba de la pelirroja.

''Dime Luna, cuanto dura la paciencia de Weasley?''- frunció el ceño.

Luna rió y asintió.- ''Depende de la persona con la que se cruce. Por?''- preguntó.

''Porque Blaise es todo un personaje al que hay que… aguantar a fuerza..''- sonrió burlón.- '' Creo que podríamos apostar cariño. Yo digo que lo estrangula antes de llegar arriba al castillo''

'' Pues yo diría que tu amigo, se hace fácil de querer''- se encogió de hombros.- ''Hace unos años nadie diría que fuese así.''

''Bueno, ni tu ni nadie.''- explicó él.- '' Él no era así, que va.''- negó con la cabeza.- '' Empezó a soltarse cuando terminó la guerra. Hacía comentarios divertidos y sarcásticos… y ligaba igual con las chicas. Pero no era tan abierto así con todo el mundo. ''- bufó.- ''Pero sí, tengo que admitir que ese charlatán es fácil de querer''- dijo haciéndola reír. Volvió a rodear sus hombros y le besó la cabeza.- ''Venga cuéntame de tus vacaciones... ''- cambió de tema andando lentamente.

''Oh, pues…''- empezó.

Se enfrascaron en una susurrante conversación ignorando que tras ellos, Draco y Hermione los seguían. Caminando bastante juntos todo había que decir. Con los hombros pegados, ella llevaba las manos en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

''Oye, habrá que decirle a tu amigo que no se entusiasme tanto…''- bromeó.- ''Ginny está''

''Comprometida.''- terminó Draco por ella asintiendo. Ella le miró frunciendo el ceño.- ''Salió en el Profeta hace unos días''- se explicó.- ''Tranquila. Blaise seguramente está al tanto, porque Nott lee el periódico todos los días''- se encogió de hombros restando importancia.- ''Además anda obsesionado en una pobre Huffelpoff''- rió.

''Ah…''- solo pudo decir ella. Y se mordió el labio. Sin saber cómo continuar.

Tenía la baza esta para romper el hielo. Pero ahora qué? Se preguntaba.

El silencio que continuo fue extrañamente cómodo. Disfrutando de la compañía. Levantaron la cabeza a la vez para ver a Luna reír sonoramente y colgarse del cuello de Theodore, para que después darse un beso. Él le dio la vuelta en el aire y la dejó en el suelo. Sonrieron a la vez.

''Draco/Hermione''- se miraron y hablaron a la vez. Rieron y las mejillas de Hermione se ruborizaron. Se puso una mecha tras la oreja aún con el pelo hondeando por el viento.

''Di tú primero''- le pidió ella sonriendo de lado.

''Oh… pues''- dio una suave patada al aire.- ''Simplemente saber si te gustó mi regalo. No puedo apreciarlo por el abrigo, pero lo llevas puesto no?''- preguntó.

Ella asintió.- '' Sí, Draco claro que lo llevo. Me encanta. ''- dijo feliz.- ''Pero te ha debido costar mucho dinero… me siento mal porque yo no te he dado nada.''.

''Bah… ya ves''- dijo quitándole peso al asunto-'' No es por alardear… bueno un poco''- ella puso los ojos en blanco sonriendo, sabía lo que venía.- ''No es que me falte el dinero''.

''Ya''- dijo ella comprendiendo.- ''Pero aún así… es muy caro. Y lo que es peor. Yo no te he dado nada. En qué posición me deja a mi esto?''- frunció el ceño frenando.

Él se paró junto a ella y la contempló.

El sol mediodía hacía que su pelo castaña adquiriese un tono dorado. Sus rebeldes rizos ondeaban por el frío viento de enero. Aceró una mano a su frente, y acarició el entrecejo para poder relajarle la frente. Ahora sí. Perfecta.

''Te deja en posición de alguien que me ha tendido la mano después de años de insultos y malos tratos. De alguien que me ha aceptado pese a todo. ''- Volvió a colocarle el mechón tras la oreja. Ella le miraba estupefacta y ni siquiera se dio cuenta que le había caído.- ''Hermione, no revelaré más, pero sé que te gustaba ese colgante… y no me costaba nada. No hace falta que me des algo a cambio. Lo he hecho con mucho gusto. Y lo volvería a hacer. ''- sonrió radiante y reprendió la marcha hacia el castillo.

La pequeña castaña analizó lentamente y procesó cada una de las palabras que le había dicho el slytherin. Se mordió el labio con nerviosismo y caminando rápido volvió a ponerse delante de él. Le frenó con las dos manos en el pecho.

''Aún así, voy a darte algo''- dijo tozuda y alzando una ceja juguetona.

Draco rodó los ojos. Madre mía… que no hacía falta. De repente ella le cogió el cuello del abrigo y le hizo inclinarse puesto que era mucho más alto que ella. Abrió los ojos algo más de lo habitual y su estómago brincó cuando ella posó sus dulces labios sobre su mejilla. Por los champús capilares de Snape… SÍ hacía falta Sí hacía falta!

Se irguió y se la quedó mirando. Ella se mordió el labio y se dio la vuelta prácticamente huyendo? Ah no, preciosa.

Posó su mano en la parte baja de su espalda en cuanto la alcanzó y la pegó un poco a él.

'' Vamos a entrar así?''- le susurró ella a medida que se acercaban al castillo.- ''No te importa?''- le preguntó.

Él negó con la cabeza.- ''Es más, estoy deseando ver a la banda de la piruleta cuando nos vean entrar juntos''- bromeó.

''Oh, entonces sólo lo haces por eso?''- le preguntó siguiéndole el juego.

'' Por supuesto Hermione… por quién me has tomado?''- el golpe que se ganó en su brazo le hizo reír. Ella le siguió poco después.

…..

'' Y entonces se arrodilló y me lo pidió''- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa embobada.- ''Fue tan perfecto… tan bonito… allí, frente a toda mi familia…''- miraba su mano izquierda extendida, dónde resplandecía el anillo de compromiso.

Enfrente Hermione y Luna con sus cabezas juntas suspiraron. Si es que… Harry James Potter podía ser el hombre más romántico del mundo… qué suerte tenía la pelirroja.

''Bueno y luego pues qué queréis que os diga, hubiese querido ir a celebrarlo como la ocasión merecía, pero bueno''- dijo rápido encogiéndose de hombros y quitando ya la mano.- ''Casi rompimos el colchón cuando nos quedamos solos por fin el martes pasado. ''- sonrió enseñando sus dientes.

La caída de cabeza al más puro estilo manga sufrieron Lovegood y Granger a la vez. No, si es que… tal vez el romanticismo no esté hecho para todos en cierta medida.

''Dios Ginny''- se quejó Hermione.- ''Qué bruta eres!''- rió.

Luna se sonrojó mirando con los ojos abiertos a su amiga que reía fuertemente.

''Pero de qué os sorprendéis?''- pregunto la pelirroja rodando los ojos.- ''Es lo más natural del mundo''- se encogió de hombros.- ''Ambas tenéis pareja, tarde o temprano lo haréis''- bebió de su copa.

Hermione frunció el ceño y Luna bajó la mirada hacia su pudding.

''Yo no tengo pareja, Ginny.''- le dijo Hermione seria.

'' Veh… pareja, no pareja, amigos pero con derechos''- hizo aspavientos meneando la mano con el tenedor.- '' No importa cómo lo nombréis, el hecho es cómo os comportáis. Y si, lo hacéis casi como una pareja''- mordió su trozo de lomo.

'' No hemos hablado nada, Ginny.''- dijo la castaña con voz algo aguda.- ''Se me hace cuesta arriba ahora hablar de… _eso _''- susurró eso último.

''Nena, empieza a decirlo bien claro. SE-XO. Repite conmigo : SEEEEEEXOOO''- dijo Ginny natural, como ella sólo sabía. Luna pegó un botecito y miró hacia los lados. Hermione se escandalizó.

''Ginny, por favor!''- dijo entre dientes.- ''Qué haces?''- imitó a la rubia. Por suerte se sentaron en la esquina de la mesa Griffyndor algo más apartadas del resto.

''Por favor, en qué mundo/época se supone que vivís señoritas?''- frunció el ceño Ginny.- Tenéis ya cierta edad en que el sexo no puede ni TIENE que ser un tema tabú.''- negó con la cabeza. Le parecía increíble que fueran tan pudorosas.- '' Hermione, tienes un hombre… bueno''- meneó la cabeza.- ''Un macho! Un macho que se sabe muy bien de qué palo va y de dónde viene… o me dirás que no oías los rumores aunque ahora esté… bueno… practicando la monogamia?''- Hermione se puso del color de su pelo. Luego dirigió la visa a Luna.- ''Y tu Lunie… a las pruebas de la Sala de los Menesteres me remito''- La pequeña águila casi tragó grueso. Cierto.- No podéis estar esquivando el tema. Ya es hora de empezar a hablar de todo eso. Porque no pasará de este curso que os convirtáis en personas sexualmente activas''.

Hermione puso los codos sobre la mesa y apoyó la frente en las manos- ''Ginny por el amor de Dios!'' – bufó. Qué paciencia…!

''Bueno…''- intervino Luna llamando la atención.- ''Yo creo que de momento estamos bien no sé… no ha salido el tema todavía''- se encogió de hombros. De momento sólo quedaban, paseaban y se daban algunos besos por rincones o más castos en públicos.

''Es que no saldrá cariño. No puede planearse.''- le explicó Ginny tranquilamente.- ''Luna, a veces… cuando estás con Theo… no notas… eh…''- intentó explicarse.-'' Algo que quieres más, pero no sabes qué?'' – preguntó.

Hermione se puso ya firme otra vez y miró con el ceño fruncido a su mejor amiga. Con lo tímida que era Luna… en serio le hacía pasar por esto? No había más temas que hablar… por ejemplo del puñetero vestido de madrina que decía que fliparía?

Casi se cae de la silla al escuchar a la Ravenclaw.

''Creo que sí…''- asintió pero algo contrariada cómo si no estuviese segura. – '' Una vez, que estábamos de paseo y me dijo, espera un momento. Fue a comprobar algo y me llevó por un momento a un aula vacía y me besó contra la puerta. Es día fue el primero que le toqué de más y el a mí.''- confesó.

''Ves, ahí lo tienes''- le dijo Ginny pícara.- ''Es eso… y a medida que irás explorando y estar más en intimidad… irá a más…''

''Más?''- preguntó Luna abriendo los ojos. Se ronrojó violentamente. Si ese día tuvo unos calorcitos…

''Más… mucho más... así es''- asintió la pelirroja.

''Vaya''- dijo la rubita más para sí que para ella, y sonrió de lado. Mmmm eso estaría bien. Más que bien… porque mientras estaban así y Theo le besaba el cuello… Morgana…sentía… sentía…

''Deseo''- Levantó la mirada y Ginny la miraba con los ojos relucientes.- ''Eso es lo que sientes, ese tirón que hay en tus entrañas y que hace que se te ponga la piel de gallina. Eso es lo que irá creciendo en ti a medida que más tiempo pases y más sentimientos tengas por él.''- luego miró a la castaña.- ''A ti no hace falta, si tu no lo tienes, él ya lo tiene por los dos''- se burló. Y Dio por zanjado el tema. Cogió una pera.

Hermione y Luna rieron. Hay que ver… aunque…

Se oyeron un par de suspiros y oes de niñas que hicieron a Hermione y Luna girarse. Qué era eso? Miraron alrededor. Efectivamente. Un ave de papel pequeñito y que destilaba un poco de polvo mágico color plata a su paso, que desaparecía antes de caer sobre algo. Era un mensaje… qué bonito. Hermione conocía el hechizo de hacer papiroflexia en magia, pero no sabía que se podía adornar con polvos. Qué interesante. La Gracia también de esos papeles era que quien tocara o interceptase un mensaje que no era para él… tendría un castigo cutáneo curioso…

El pájaro a… avanzaba hacia ellas.

Se paró frente a la castaña. Hermione alzó ambas cejas con sorpresa. Ginny rió. Claro…ella había visto a Draco… PORQUE ERA DE ÉL! QUERÍA QUE FUERA DE ÉL… lanzarlo. Como estaba en frente, podía observar a los Slytherins.

Sin saber bien, bien que hacer y al observar con verdadera curiosidad como el pajarito de papel meneaba la cabeza de costado alguna vez, paró la mano. Se sintió estúpida, pero el pajarito se posó frente a ella, y contempló como el papel pasó de tener algo de brillo a un pajarito de pergamino normal. Vaya…

Lo cubrió con otra mano y se giró poniendo ambas en su regazo.

''Es de él?'- le preguntó Luna sonriente.

''Claro que es suyo… lo he visto en mis narices como juntaba las manos y bufaba dentro soltándolo''- explicaba Ginny.- ''Venga, que esperas, ábrelo. Está mirando hacia aquí impaciente de que lo hagas''

Luna se apartó un poco de Hermione dándole privacidad ( cosa que la castaña agradeció) y empezó a hablar con Ginny del trabajo de Herbología.

Se mojo los labios y abrió el papel con cuidado.

_Miércoles, si puedes, a las 18.30 Aula del cuarto piso frente al cuadro del Ojo. _

_No sabes las ganas, que tengo de estar a solas contigo. _

_D.M _

Las tripas de Hermione se revolvieron y el estómago se cerró tan fuertemente que se puso roja. Le tembló la mano y todo de los nervios. Dios! Tenía ganas de estar a solas con ella. Y ella también, mucho! Se mordió el labio con ansia. Joder! Ella creía que él, vendría a buscarla en su mesa en la Biblioteca y allí concretarían. Pero eso, eso ya era una cita. Más o menos. Y sabía, más o menos… que pasaría algo. Ojalá…

''Nena… pareces la cola de un escreguto''- le llamó Ginny interesándose en la cara de su amiga. Parecía que mease gaseosa.

'' Disimulad.' No montéis una escena.''- les pidió.- ''Me ha pedido que nos veamos el miércoles a las seis'''- susurró. Pero las otras dos lo entendieron.

''Oh Dios mio''- sonrió Ginny sin abrir la boca.

''Eso es maravilloso''- Luna disimulo mirándo hacia Ginny haciendo ver que hablaba con ella. –'' Irás no?''- preguntó aún mirando a la pequeña Weasley.

Hermione se rascó la cabeza. Cogió su vaso de agua y antes de beber contestó-'' Sí''.

'' Luna, podrías hacerme un favor?''- preguntó Ginny con picardía.- ''Vete a buscar esas hierbas al bosque que me dices que son tranquilizadoras, ese día Hermione va a necesitar varias infusiones''.

''Porqué?''- frunció el ceño Hermione.

''Porque ese día por la mañana llegará tu vestido y algunas cosas más. Y antes de ir con tu macizo tienes que hacer de modelo para mí''- sonrió con diablura. Oh.. sabía muy bien que venía hora miro a Luna y contó con los dedos de la mano hacia ella ante su mirada divertida. La había entendido. 1…2….3!

'' QUE! ''

**Bueeeeeenoooo ya está! Por ahora… el capitulo 14 ya viene en camino. Espero que os haya gustado. No me haré tan cara de ver por aquí. Os lo prometo. **

**Hasta la próxima y comentad Please! **

**Xx**

_Anna_


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola a todos! Estaba deseando volver. Ahora ya estamos oficialmente de vacaciones y voy a poder dedicarme un poquito más a esto. **

**Estoy emocionada! Gracias, gracias por vuestro apoyo. Significa mucho para mí **

**En especial esta vez, dar la bienvenida y agradecer : **

**Sanedsita**

**Zary CG**

**Filsixious**

**tamarabvillar **

**Franny-chan **

**Gwenog Black Jones**

**Maria Iliana**

**Por supuesto, aunque no os mencione, a todos/as las demás...**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS.**

**Ahora, os dejo con el capítulo. Viene calentito ;P **

**A leer!**

**Xx**

_Anna_

**Capítulo 14: De estampados va la cosa. **

Ginny golpeaba su pequeño pie rítmicamente contra el suelo. Estaba de brazos cruzados y mirando la puerta del baño común cerrada.

Bufó con exasperación. Enserio?

'' Hermione, quieres darte prisa?'' – se quejó cansada.- ''Tenemos solamente 2 horas para comer!''

La voz se hoyó con eco desde detrás de la puerta.

''No sé, Ginny…''- se hoyó dubitativa la castaña.- ''Creo que es demasiado…''- no terminó la frase porque no sabía que aportar.

''Demasiado qué!?''- puso los ojos en blanco la pelirroja.- ''Hermione, si no sales, y no dejas que te vea no podré entenderte!''.

Hermione se estaba probando su vestido de madrina. El vestido que les dio un buen quebradero de cabeza a Luna y una servidora.

Cuando Harry tuvo la genial idea de cambiar todo, también incluía el vestido de Hermione. Ginny, era muy perfeccionista, y quería que todo quedase acorde. Bill también tuvo que cambiarse el traje a petición de su demandante hermana.

Lo de su hermano fue relativamente fácil, sólo fue al sastre y demandó un cambio de color. Pero lo de Hermione fue un auténtico desafío. Estuvo una semana mirando revistas de moda con Luna y no encontraban nada que les gustase.

Hasta que un día la ravenclaw vino con una de sus extrañas revistas y le juró que había encontrado el vestido perfecto para su amiga.

Ginny estuvo poco receptiva, ya que Luna, aunque la quería mucho, era muy excéntrica. Y si de algo se caracterizaban ella y Hermione, es que eran completamente distintas en todo.

Pero una vez más, Luna dio en el clavo y cuando vio la foto, se quedó de piedra. Era perfecto!

Pero como todo, tenía que verificarse… ya que nada es igual que en las fotos.

Y aquí estaba, frente a esa puerta des de hacía un cuarto de hora. Joder! Qué cansina era ella también… y se quejaba de ella?

''Hermione, no te lo vuelvo a repetir! ''- le gritó.- ''O sales ahora, o te lanzo un Bombarda ya mismo!''.

Se oyeron los pequeños repiqueos de los tacones hacia la puerta y se giró el pomo. Ginny sonrió de lado. Ese hechizo tan potente era toda una ganga de amenazas, y su amiga, sabía que ella cumplía sus promesas…

La puerta se abrió y Hermione salió. Se dio la vuelta para volver a cerrarla y respiró hondo. Todavía sujetando el pomo. Se mordió el labio y se dio la vuelta. Quedando frente a frente a su amiga, que parecía en estado de shock… junto sus manos con los brazos colgando y avanzó tres pasos.

''Bueno… tú qué crees?''- preguntó dubitativa.- '' Me gusta pero creo que es demasiado…''

'' Es perfecto''- terminó Ginny negando con la cabeza lentamente, anonada frente a la visión que tenía delante.

Su amiga, su preciosa mejor amiga, parecía una estrella de cine de los años 60. Una joven y dulce actriz en una película de parques, verano y amor.

Y es que ese vestido gritaba lo que el espíritu de la moda poseía en aquellos tiempos. La belleza realzada de la mujer, hasta el punto exquisito de la elegancia, mezclado con dulzura e insinuación.

El vestido era color hueso roto, de tirantes formados con dos cuerdecitas y ligados hasta el dulce escote corazón que poseía. Pegado hacia la cintura, caía con un poco de vuelo en dos capas hasta debajo de las rodillas dónde sus delgadas piernas terminaban con unos zapatos de punta y tacón negro. Recubierto de algunas flores rojas con sus respectivas hojas… ese vestido de lino conformaba todo lo que Hermione era: Preciosa, dulce y elegante. Todo en uno.

Pero… mmmm frunció el ceño.

Faltaba… algo aquí.

''Ginny qué…?''- la calló con la mano alzada. Vale. Ya lo tenía.

Fue hacia su cama y se arrodilló en el suelo, sacando de debajo de ella una caja color blanco. Dejó la tapa cuidadosamente en el suelo y sacó lo que faltaba. Un bolsito sencillo y básico, color negro y rectangular de mano. Fleur se lo dio en una ocasión que renovó su armario. Nunca pensó que le daría uso.

Volvió a tapar la caja y levantándose la tiró abajo con un suave empujón con el pie.

Fue hacia ella y se lo tenido. Hermione lo cogió y se la quedó mirando.

Ahora sí.

''Ahora ya estás perfecta''- dio un saltito de emoción. Dios! Tendría la madrina más guapa de la historia! –'' Hermione en serio, júrame por lo más querido tuyo que no te gusta cómo te queda, cómo es, que efecto tiene en ti, y lo quemo''- dijo decidida asintiendo.- ''Tú dímelo sin temor y lo haré''.

No era eso, pensó Hermione. Le gustaba… era simplemente que se veía demasiado arreglada. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a ir así, y sinceramente en otros tiempos ese vestido sólo lo llevarían personas de familia con lujos. Tenía pinta a ser un vestido bastante caro. Su amiga se había pasado.

''No es eso Ginny… ''- sonrió de lado.- ''Me encanta, desde el tirante hasta los zapatos''- se encogió de hombros.- ''Simplemente me parece que te has excedido, parece ser caro''.

'' Te sorprenderías.''- sólo le pudo decir. Era un regalo! No le diría cuanto le había costado!- '' Y no me des las gracias a mí. Es Luna quien lo vio''- sonrió con sorna.

Hermione alzó las cejas a la vez- ''Luna?''- preguntó cómo no creyéndoselo- ''Me sorprende. ''- confesó. Eran totalmente distintas en gustos, pensamientos…

''No tiene que sorprenderte nada''- se encogió de hombros.- '' Parece mentira que a estas alturas de la película te enteres que las acierta siempre. Hasta sin querer.'' – se acercó a su amiga y le puso las manos en los brazos. Luego, la empujó suavemente hasta acercarse hasta el espejo de cuerpo que tenían en el cuarto. Se asomó por encima- ''Mírate.''- señaló con la cabeza.- '' Estás preciosa''.- luego puso cara de juguetona.- ''Si uno que yo me sé te viera con esto, se caería de culo.''- Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.- ''No disimules, nena… ya he apartado una silla a tu lado para él.'' – Se separó y fue a la cama a sentarse.- ''Eso sí, si veo que la gente se fija más en ti, accidentalmente te caerá una copa de vino encima. Luego no digas, que no te he avisado.''- levantó las manos y negó bromeando.

''Ginny no digas tonterías''- dijo la castaña riéndose. Decidió no mencionar nada de Draco. La perspectiva de aparecer en la boda con él, delante de sus padres que también asistirían, le parecía demasiado surrealista hoy por hoy. Se estaban conociendo! – ''Y respecto de lo de Luna, sabes algo? ''- inquirió mirándose por atrás en el espejo. A medida que más se miraba, más le gustaba el floreado vestido.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros.- ''Ni idea''- hizo un mohín.- ''Y tengo miedo, Hermione''- dijo con cara alarmada. Su amiga le contestó con una risa.

''Eres una exagerada''- le dijo divertida. Se encaminó hacia la cama para quitárselo.

''Claro que exagero''- dijo Ginny frunciendo el ceño.- ''Pero viendo los antecedentes, el baile que fue con Harry y el vestido de Girasoles que llevó en la boda de Bill y Fleur… no sé qué esperar.''- negó con la cabeza.- '' Encima estos dos días se ha escapado de nosotras y sé que trama algo''.

''A lo mejor sólo está con Theo''- disimuló Hermione. Sabía que era el regalo de boda de Ginny y Harry pero obviamente no podía decírselo. Ella además sólo sabía que era eso, y tenía la misión de encubrirla. Por lo demás la pequeña águila lo mantenía todo en secreto.

''Quién sabe''- suspiró la pelirroja.- ''Eso sí, como aparezca con pendientes de rábanos se los arranco''- amenazó con voz grave. Hermione sonrió divertida y le hizo una gañota.

Se quitó el vestido quedando en ropa interior. Mientras lo doblaba concentrada Ginny silbó seductoramente, claramente en son de burla.

''Nena, tienes un tipito de escándalo, pero si al señor buenorro le da por explorar hoy y se encuentra con este estampado de caramelos y dulces, le dará un ataque de diabetes.''

Hermione se sonrojó y dejó el vestido sobre la cama delicadamente. – ''Ginny, sólo hemos quedado para hablar. ''- dijo con nerviosismo. Luego se empezó a poner el uniforme, que estaba bien puesto al lado del vestido.

''ESO, no te lo crees ni tú.''- dijo sardónicamente.

Tal vez… pero aún quedaban unas horas para que lo descubriera. No quería empezar a ponerse ansiosa antes de tiempo. Todo a su paso. Primero, las clases, luego ya se preocuparía de ojos grises y voces que le hacían temblar las piernas.

''Bueno… que pase lo que tenga que pasar.''- se abrochó la camisa y se sacó el pelo de dentro.- '' De momento, tenemos que ir a comer.''- dijo y se sentó en la cama para ponerse las medias y los zapatos.- '' Tú qué harás esta tarde mientras yo estoy… con él. Luna estará con Theo no?''.

''Sí, ya lo sé ''- dijo melodramática.- ''Me abandonáis por dos cuerpazos y caras bonitas''- suspiró.- ''Pero lo superaré. Tengo pensado en hacer papeleo de la boda. Iré a ver a MgGonnagal sobre cómo va lo de distribuir los invitados en los dormitorios y demás''- asintió.

''Si necesitas ayuda, puedo decirle…''- balbuceó.

''Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase!''- la señaló.- ''Una cita con Draco Malfoy es algo que no sucede todos los días. Ve, diviértete y luego ya si eso, te pediré ayuda a la noche ''.- sonrió para tranquilizarla. Su amiga se preocupaba demasiado por los demás. Tenía que empezar a ser un poco egoísta.

Hermione se apretó la corbata y se abrochó la chaquetita de punto del uniforme. – ''Lista''- dijo y cogió la túnica de encima de la cama.- ''Vamos a comer. ''

''UN MOMENTO''- la frenó Ginny. Hermione paró a medio camino y se giró frunciendo el ceño. – ''Ven y siéntate aquí. Hay que hacer algo contigo.''

Hermione le hizo caso y la miró anonada como iba hacia el baño. Luego salió con su neceser.

Se puso delante de ella y lo abrió dejándolo en la mesita. De dentro sacó un clip.

Cogió la mecha derecha de su cara y la puso de lado y hacia atrás, dando un aspecto más femenino a su forma facial. Luego sacó el rímel.

''No te pases''- le imploró Hermione. Ginny chasqueó la lengua y eso la hizo callar. Le aplicó un poco de rímel. Una cita era una cita. – ''Ahora sí. ''- le guiñó un ojo y Hermione se levantó.

'' Gracias''- sonrió Hermione- ''Espero que no te hayas pasado cómo esa noche que vino Harry de visita''- bromeó.

''Quieres dejar ya el temita?''- le siguió Ginny. Luego ambas rieron.

...

Por todos era bien sabido, que entre la mesa de Griffindor y la casa Slytherin estaba la mesa de Huffelpuf, el terreno neutral entre los dos extremos opuestos. Muchas veces esa mesa era el estoicamente testigo entre las tanganas de ambas mesas. Y casi siempre acaban pagándolo ellos. Uno con orejas de conejo por un hechizo que iba a la otra mesa, otro con el pelo lleno de puré de patata… en fin, el día a día de los pobres tejones.

Pero hoy, las cosas estaban relativamente tranquilas. Se oía una que otra burla entre mesas, pero lo normal, nada que no desembocase a algo serio.

Elisabeth, disfrutaba del plato de su sopa calentito. Con ese frío era lo único que apetecía. Y saboreaba con parsimonia la comida. Así daba gusto. Aunque los de su mesa estaban bastante alterados. Estaban todos rodeando a Roger, el capitán del equipo de Quiddich de su casa. Si hasta dentro de tres semanas, no se enfrentaban a Ravenclaw!

Casi le dio por poner los ojos en blanco. La verdad es que una cosa era no dejar las cosas para el último día. Y otra esto….

Aunque ella no podía ser imparcial en este tema. Desde hacía tiempo que no podía soportar el Quiddich. Simplemente se alegraba si su casa ganaba, pero no podía presenciarlo, no desde que él…

Basta.

Miró a su mejor amiga Emily, que estaba enfrascada con una discusión con su novio. Seguramente su rubia amiga le diría de tobo si supiese que tendía esos pensamientos de nuevo. Se lo prometió a ella, a su familia… a sí misma. No podía dejar que esas sombras se cerniesen sobre ella de nuevo. Le había costado mucho salir de aquel infierno.

Decidió apartar esos pensamientos de ella y continuó lo que era su rutina desde que volvió de vacaciones. Levantó la vista y lo buscó.

Centro de la mesa de Slytherin. Enfrascado como siempre en una conversación trascendental, por sus grandes aspavientos, Blaise Zabbini hablaba con Malfoy.

La verdad, es que no podía dejar de pensar en él desde que le ayudó con su libro. Y, le había pillado alguna vez mirándola desde que volvieron.

Era tan varonil, tan guapo, divertido… se apoyó la cabeza en su mano. La verdad es que entendía que volviera locas a la mayoría de las chicas.

Era vox populi que Zabinni este año tenía una gran lista de chicas tras su espalda. Una lista que casi competía con la de Draco Malfoy.

Pero ella, se había informado, y se sorprendió que hacia algunas semanas que no quedaba con ninguna chica. Desde una tal Beth. Y… curiosamente fue la semana en que se conocieron? Ay… ay… negó con la cabeza. Estaba siendo una tonta. Él, sólo la ayudado a una estúpida que se había dejado la varita en el dormitorio y fue encontrada por Peeves, de ninguna manera teniendo a todas esas chicas , con experiencia, guapas y mayores que ella, perdería el tiempo con una niña de casi 17 años…

JODER.

_Tierra. Trágame._

La pilló. Apartó la mano rápidamente y se llevó por delante la copa, y saltó el tenedor sobre el plato. Tres o cuatro de su mesa la miraron con la ceja alzada mientras otros se reían… incluso algunas serpientes…. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda…. Sentía como las mejillas se le enardecían. Suerte que su flequillo la ocultaba. Con su varita, lanzando un _Fregotego _solventando el estropicio y suspiró. Murmuró una disculpa a sus compañeros y continuaron con sus conversaciones.

''Eli, qué pasa?''- Emily interrumpió su conversación con Jamie y le miró preocupada.

''Lo de siempre, que soy un pato''- le dijo ella tranquilizándole con la mirada.

Su amiga le dio un golpecito en apoyo en el hombro riendo _Eres de lo que no hay _le susurró ella asintió y Emily volvió con su chico.

Qué vergüenza. La cogió mirándole. Qué patochada. Se quedó empanada viéndole por dos minutos, y él seguro que se dio cuenta. Para rematar y ponerle al fin el cartel de idiota. Genial, simplemente genial.

Y si ahora le miraba? Jo… seguro que lo vería riéndose de ella, y hablando con sus amigos, presumiendo que provocaba estragos.

_Bueno, de perdidos al río._ Levantó la mirada y sorprendentemente no se estaba riendo, ni mirándola. Oh… puede que se hubiese librado de ese bochorno?!

Blaise volvió la mirada hacia ella de su conversación y negó con la cabeza riendo… luego hizo un movimiento con la cabeza como diciendo _ay ay…_

Y luego, vino el momento. Blaise, con toda la intención del mundo, dio un suave empujón a su copa. Vertiendo todo el contenido de zumo de calabaza a la en extensión a la pobre Heather, sentada enfrente de él en el momento menos adecuado. Todo eso MIRÁNDOLA a ella.

''QUÉ COÑO HACES ZABINIE? ESTÁS TONTO O QUÉ!''- la chica se levantó de la mesa ante las risas de todos los que pudieron verle. El guapo mireno la miró y se encogió de hombros.

''Bueno, una distracción la puede tener cualquiera no? Se limpia y ya está''- le contestó.- ''No es el fin del mundo''- la miró a ella y le guiñó el ojo. Su corazón pegó un brinco DIOS! y sin darse cuenta una sonrisa floreció en su rostro.

La pobre chica le dijo que tuviese más cuidado y luego se marchó a paso rápido, seguramente para cambiarse. Theodore se puso las manos en las mejillas y Draco puso cara de pocker. Aunque con un atisbo de risotada.

''Parece que nos hemos levantado algunos con el día tonto. Creo que voy a pillarme un chubasquero.''- le susurró Emily riendo.

Lizzie, ya olvidado su momento de vergüenza, se rascó la nuca imitándola. Luego, volvió a mirar a Blaise.

_Gracias _le dijo sin emitir algún sonido con la boca. Blaise le volvió a responder con una sonrisa de lado… y quitándose un sombrero invisible hizo un ademán de reverencia haciendo calentar de nuevo sus mejillas...

Vale. Le gustaba. Era demasiado ese chico. Lo admitía.

…

Los alumnos de la casa de las águilas, al principio, ver a Theodore Nott delante de su sala común esperando a Luna Lovegood se les hacía de lo más extraño. Muchos, le saludaban ya porque se cruzaban con él tan a menudo, que ya los inteligentes alumnos se sentían maleducados al ignorarle tan descaradamente y pasaban y le saludaba con la cabeza. Otros bufaban cada vez que le veían allí, dando a entender que era persona non grata, y… otras alumnas se le acercaban a tontear con él. Aunque eso ya se lo reservaba para sí. Puesto que él no le daba importancia y Luna, por suerte, no lo había visto nunca.

Sabía que era una persona tranquila… aunque con carácter. Ya le había visto un par de sus arranques. Pero, con respecto a los celos, no sabía cómo reaccionaba. Y mira, prefería no saberlo. No por nada. No tenía ganas de provocarle celos ( muchas parejas lo hacían a posta, como prueba), no tendría motivos para tenerlos. Puesto que él, sólo tenía ojos para ella.

Aunque hoy lo miraban más de lo normal, y extrañados.

Lo entendía.

Las clases ya habían terminado, y aunque era entre semana, los alumnos no se tomaban la molestia de cambiarse. Y él, estaba vestido con ropa de calle.

En una de sus pausas entre clases, Luna, antes de despedirse con su beso casto, le había pedido por favor, que a las 6 menos cuarto, viniese a buscarla vestido con ropa bastante informal, incluso vieja, que la acompañaría a un sitio.

No preguntó, puesto que ella le susurró que ahora no podía hablar más y se despidió de él.

Y aquí estaba. Con unos pantalones de chándal marrones oscuros, unas deportivas y una sudadera azul, que Blaise le lanzo. Él no tenía ropa vieja, y le preguntó a Blaise si le importaba puesto que seguramente se mancharía. Luego de estresarle, porque le lanzó 6 conjuntos. Le dio las gracias y se decidió por eso.

El cuadro de la sala común se abrió y dejó paso a su novia. Cargada con dos grandes bolsas de plástico blancas. Dios. Incluso con ropa desbalijada su chica estaba guapa.

Luna llevaba unos pantalones también de chándal color celeste, una chaqueta amarilla deportiva de cremallera por la que debajo sobresalía un jersey de cuello alto blanco, a juego con sus deportivas, también blancas, que habían visto mejores tiempos.

Su pelo, se sorprendió, lo llevaba todo enrollado con un moño desecho. Qué pasaba? Adónde iban? A hacer ejercicio?

Avanzó hacia ella y le dio un suave beso. No se pudo resistir, sonrió, y le dio otro.- '' Hola. A dónde vamos?''- le quitó suavemente las grandes bolsas. Ruido. Virio? Eran botes de vidrio! Para qué quería eso Luna?- ''Luna que es todo eso?''- empezaron a avanzar.

''Unos tarros''- dijo ella simplemente encogiendo los hombros.

''No si eso ya lo he oído''- sonrió.- ''Pero para qué son?''

'' Para una sorpresa, mi regalo de boda para Harry y Ginny''- dijo ella solamente.- ''Los necesitamos para capturarlos/las''.

''Capturar?''- hizo una deducción.- ''Luna, eso es peligroso, y si quieres soltarlo allí, necesitaras meses de adiestramiento! Es peligroso, son seres salvajes igualmente.''- dijo preocupado.

''Ya lo sé.''- dijo ella sonriendo.- ''Pero he hablado con Hagrid, y nos está esperando en la puerta. Él lo hará encantado, puesto que es para la boda de Harry.''- explicó mientras bajaban las escaleras- '' Necesitan contacto para poder ser sociables y bueno dulces como los conocemos erróneamente, para poder hacerlo. Y yo iré varias veces a la semana a ayudarle''.

''Vaya''- asintió.- ''Entonces sí. ''- estuvo de acuerdo.-''Podré venir? Me parece fascinante.''

''Ya lo daba por hecho.''- dijo contenta. Avanzó hasta Hagrid, porque ya habían llegado a su encuentro.

''Pequeña Luna!''- el famoso guardabosques vestido ya con su mítico abrigo de pieles abrió sus enormes brazos. Ella se refugió en él.- ''Como estás pequeña? Hermione vino a verme ayer a sacarme información, porque se me escapó que venías! tuve que darle largas…''

La rubia rio.- ''No importa Hagrid! Pues aquí, deseando ir a hacer esta pequeña excursión. Crees que podremos? Theo ha venido a ayudarnos.''- se separó de él y le señaló con la cabeza.

''Por supuesto, somos el número ideal.''-asintió convencido.- ''Yo creo que no va a haber ningún problema. Hola Theodore.''- le sonrió cauteloso.

''Hola.''- dijo algo cansado. Esas bolsas pesaban mil demonios. Hagrid lo captó y cogió ambas con una mano. Theo le sonrió agradecido. – ''Dónde se encuentran? Creo que tendremos que andar bastante.''

''Esa es la gracia. Que no se sabe. Tendremos que explorar…''- dijo Luna.

''Fang nos va a ayudar. Con su olfato será fácil.''- se encogió de hombros tranquilo el guardabosques.-''Espero que hayáis traído las varitas. Mientras hacéis encantamientos paralizadores yo las pillaré al vuelo con los tarros. Luego iremos a mi casa y empezaremos a educarles''

''No pondrán resistencia?''- preguntó Theo interesado.

''Para nada. Van separadas''- dijo Hagrid.- ''Será fácil, y con los tarros que tenemos, terminaremos en unas dos horas. Justo antes de cenar. Ya veréis. Ahora está oscureciendo. Sus luces, son preciosas con el contraste de la nieve''

''Qué bonito''- dijo Luna soñadora. Su idea, iba volviéndose más buena y más convencida estaba que quedaría precioso.

Qué excitante más bien. Nunca en su vida, se había escapado por el bosque prohibido de noche. Theodore, sintió la adrenalina en sus venas al saber que iban a romper unas 7 normas del castillo. Sería genial.

''Venga chicos. No perdamos más el tiempo. En marcha''- dictó Hagrid y se dio paso por la puerta. Varios alumnos le saludaron contentos.

Luna le cogió la mano y le dio un beso. – ''Vamos Theo, lo pasaremos bien''. – y tiró de él contenta. Estaba entusiasmada y emocionada. Le encantaba verle así.

Nunca se aburría con Luna, era un cambio de rumbo día tras día. Con ella todo se hacía más fácil, más excitante, más divertido. Le gustaba. Y lo que más le gustaba era ver esa preciosa sonrisa en su rostro que normalmente a veces, se ponía triste sin que ella estuviese consciente de que lo hacía.

Eso era lo que hacía que todo esto valiera la pena.

….

En cuanto terminó las clases, fue a su cuarto a dejar sus cosas. Y miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca. Las seis menos veinte. Dios 50 minutos de espera. De agónica espera.

Intentó distraerse.

Se puso a mirar sus manuscritos del libro. Escribió algo, pero empezó a temblarle la mano y se quedó en blanco. Vale. Decidió estudiar. Pero como antes, su mente no la dejaba. Vale. Intentó leer una de las revistas de Parvati para aunque sea indignarse de las tonterías que ponía… pero no pudo leer ninguna de esas líneas sin sentido.

Se dio cuenta cuando llevaba dos minutos caminando por el cuarto indecisa, sin saber que hacer… y que eso no se le pasaría. Que ella misma ya estaba muy emocionada por la cita con Draco, y que hasta que no estuviese allí, no pararía. Miró el reloj. Joder! Menos cuarto…. Es que no podía elegir otro día para ir lento el tiempo?

Fue hacia el baño y se miró para ver si estaba presentable.

Volvió a ponerse el clip y se cepilló un poco las puntas del pelo. Lo acolchó en la parte de arriba y se acercó para ver si se le habían corrido algunos puntitos del rímel. No. Perfecto. Volvió a mirar el reloj menos 7… mmm… sí. Ese tiempo que fue su más aliado en tercer curso, hoy se había propuesto hacerle la puñeta.

Se lavó los dientes. Luego, se puso en sus muñecas unas gotitas del perfume de nube que Luna le había regalado, y luego en su cuello. Una sensación fresca y tranquilizadora la envolvió.

Tiró de su jersey de punto escolar para ver que no tuviese ninguna maña y se colocó bien la camisa blanca de debajo que se le había subido un poco. Se arregló el collar que Draco le había regalado, que se había dado una vuelta. Y luego fue a por los zapatos y las medias. Bien. Todo en orden.

Bufó. No podía más. Se largaba.

Cuando salió se encontró con Parvati. – ''Hola''- se saludaron amigables y se encaminó por las escaleras del cuarto común.

Miró sonrojada a Seamus con su pareja des del mes de octubre, Katelyn . una chica de pelo largo caoba y ojos verdes de sexto año. Estaba sentada encima de él en el sillón. Reían y miraban un libro. Algo sintió dentro de ella. Ganas de eso?

Ignoró descaradamente a Cormac que hizo ademán de decirle algo y salió por el cuadro de la dama gorda. En menos de cinco minutos ya estaba allí en el cuerto piso, frente al cuadro del ojo.

_Bueno… ya estoy aquí. _

Ese fue el pensamiento de Hermione.

Merlín, era una maldita excéntrica. Qué hacía aquí a las seis en punto? Dios! Se había pasado de ansiosa!

Había quedado con Draco a y media….

Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó cansada en la fría pared. Volvió a mirar el reloj. Y dos. Pf… esto sería interminable en serio.

''Pstt pstt! Hey… heey guapa!''- le susurraba el ojo. Ella no respondía nada. Estaba demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos...

Un momento. Qué había dicho de rubio?

'' Perdón. Cómo dices?''- frunció el ceño interesada.

''Que hace una media hora, entró por esta puerta un chico rubio, alto, de muy buen ver. Si le estás esperando a él, pierdes el tiempo porqué ya ha llegado''. – parpadeó el ojo azul varias veces

Cómo?

Dios.

Draco ya estaba ahí dentro? Tan pronto? En serio?

''En serio que está aquí?''- preguntó indecisa.

''Lo he visto con mi propio ojo.'' – le contestó decidido.

Ella se quedó mirando la puerta. De verdad estaba allí? Dios… estaba, estaba tan cerca de saber qué respuestas tendrían las preguntas que llevaba haciéndose días y dias... Tenía tantas ganas. Esperaba de verdad poder estar a solas con él.

''Qué pasa muchacha?''- parpadeó una vez el ojo.- ''Llevas tanto rato aquí y no entras? Para esto te has cargado gemelos? Para quedarte mirando una puerta?''

Sí. Era verdad! Ese parlanchín tenía razón.

Con la mano temblorosa cogió el pomo. Y lo giró. NO.

No se movió. Por qué?

Volvió a intentarlo con más fuerza pero el pomo ni se movió. Ni emitió ningún ruido. Apoyó la frente en la puerta. Joder….

''No se abre''- frunció el ceño. Tal vez con un hechizo. Sacó la varita. Nada. Mmmmm probó con las caricias, las cosquillas y nada.

''Nada. No se abre''- se quejó. El ojo rio.

''Normal que no se abra, guapa. El único que tiene potestad de abrir la puerta soy yo.''- Hermione se giró hacia el cuadro.

''Pocos lo saben señorita Granger. Yo soy el guardián de esta sala''.

'' Pues me disculpará, pero no tengo la contraseña''- dijo desilusionada.

''No hace falta.''- parpadeó el ojo.- '' Simplemente una pregunta. Cuál es el nombre de la persona que hay allí dentro?''

Hermione frunció el ceño.- ''Draco Malfoy''- contestó simplemente.

''Coooorrrecto. La puerta ya está abierta''- la emoción invadió el pecho de la leona. – ''Ya puedes pasar pequeña. Por los siglos de los siglos, yo custodiaré que los que estén allí dentro, no sean molestados.''

La castaña sonrió. ''Gracias''- agradecida, tomó delicadamente el pomo y comprobó ciertamente que ya cedió. Genial. Abrió finalmente y entró. Luego cerró la puerta.

Se encontró con un pequeño pasillo de unos pocos oscuro. Al final de él una abertura de una puerta por la que llegaba por los bordes una luz ámbar.

Caminó lentamente sintiendo sus pies sobre algo cómodo. Quizá una moqueta. A medida que avanzaba, comprobó con la luz, que era de un color azul oscuro, como el del ojo de afuera. Sus pasos eran amortiguados por ella.

Entró dentro sorprendiendo que no hacía ningún ruído. Ni al abrir, ni al cerrarse. Observó con atención ese lugar secreto de Hogwarts.

Se sorprendió. Era una sala más grande de la que esperaba. Podría abarcar una reunión de 20 personas perfectamente.

Las paredes de piedra a juego con el castillo, estaban decoradas por un par de antorchas y cuadros de paisajes. Había una estantería enorme llena de libros y un escritorio enorme con un tintero.

También había dos ventanas. Una a cada lado de una gran chimenea prendida junto con un sofá enorme (al menos para cuatro personas sin rozarse) rojo oscuro. A cada lado sillones altos, uno de color amarillo ocre y otro verde. Todo junto la alfombra simbolizaba las cuatro casas. Era muy bonito.

En el sillón verde, como no, sobresalía un codo. Draco. Sonrió. La estaba esperando. Como en aquella sala se estaba bien, con el calorcito de la chimenea se quitó la túnica y la dejó colgada en la percha de la pared, junto a la del slytherin. Todo muy bien equipado. Estaba muy bien esa sala. Había mucho que descubrir en ese maravilloso castillo.

Por una vez ella sería la que le sorprendería.

''Draco.''- le llamó suavemente.

Él se asomó por una banda del sillón y le sonrió. Ella, sintió en un puño su estómago al ver ese gesto.

El rubio se levantó con elegancia y Hermione comprobó para su deleite visual que no llevaba el jersey, sólo la camisa, por dentro de esos pantalones que le quedaban apretados deliciosamente y la corbata. La que se dispuso a desapretar él ahora mismo.

''Hermione. Llegas pronto''- con una sonrisa de lado le brillaron los ojos. Eso, significaba que no podía esperar más a verle? A él le pasaba lo mismo. Le encantaba todo lo que esto significaba.

''Tú también. ''- se encogió de hombros sonrojada. Aún más porque él pasó de lado el sillón y se acercó a ella.

''No podía esperar más a verte''- dijo él tranquilamente.- ''Se me hacía pesado estar en mi habitación, no podía soportarlo más, y decidí venir''.

Dios…

''Yo también''- se mordió el labio ella. Por Morgana, él también quería morder otra vez ese labio.

''Ven''- le tendió la mano.- '' No te quedes de pie, vamos.''- sonrió seductor y ella le cogió la mano con gusto. Con delicadeza, lentamente tiró de ella. Rodearon el sillón verde, y la hizo sentar sobre el gran sofá rojo. Era blando y comodísimo. Él se sentó cerca y se puso de lado para observarla mejor. Dejándole espacio vital para hablar, pero sabiendo que era una conversación intima. Apoyó el codo en el cabecero. Esos malditos ojos, parecían mercurio líquido. Encima con las llamas de la chimenea reflejándose… podía haber una imagen más tentadora?

Se colocó también de lado para poder observarle mejor. Su pelo, parecía dorado, y con ese clip podía apreciar más su cara. Su piel daba una sensación cremosa con la luz tenue de la sala. Hermione suspiró. Hablar, había que hablar.

''Te ha debido descolocar un poco la manera de acceder a esta sala''- le comentó él.

Un buen tema ara romper el hielo. Ella rio.

''Si, algo peculiar. Pero es un buen sitio''- miró alrededor.- ''Cómo lo descubriste?''- y si era el sitio donde llevaba antiguamente a sus conquistas? Hay de dónde había salido esta maldita deducción? Ahora estaba un tilde desanimada. No se habrá atrevido a llevarla allí como al resto… ella no era una más.

''Pues en sexto año''- se encogió de hombros él.- '' Ya sabes que no fue mi mejor época. Vine aquí para estar sólo y tranquilo. Evadirme un poco del marrón que tenía encima.''- sonrió.

''Oh…''- solo pudo decir ella.- '' Y lo conoce mucha gente esto?''- preguntó.

''El ojo me dijo en sexto, que era la primera vez en ocho años que alguien se acercaba a esa puerta. Y cuando vine el lunes a verla, se alegró, porque dijo que nadie había hecho uso de ella en todo el curso, y que tenía ganas de hacer su función de vigilar''- negó con la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco. Hermione sonrió de lado. – ''Así que sí. Estamos solos. Nadie conoce esto''.

Vaya. Así, que era oficial. Estaban solos. Y nada ni nadie podria interrumpirles.

''Creías que te traía aquí como el resto de mis conquistas?''- le preguntó Draco sacándola de sus pensamientos.

''No, yo…''- negó con la cabeza.- ''Para nada… es sólo que… este sitio es tan escondido, tan íntimo… no sé''- se encogió de hombros.

''Sí, es el lugar ideal. Pero yo a este lugar lo asociaba con la tranquilidad. Y aquí podía pensar tranquilo.''- sonrió.- ''No pasa nada Hermione.''- se mojó los labios.- ''Además, tú no eres una más''. – declaró.

Hermione sonrió de lado.- '' Ah no?'' – Bueno, siempre puede decirle que eso se lo diría a todas.

Él negó con la cabeza.- ''Hermione, yo, ya no me comporto así. Sabrás a ciencia cierta que estos dos últimos años, no he tenido tiempo para pensar en todo eso.''- ella asintió.- ''Reconozco que tuve mis momentos de….eh… escarceos. ''- asintió.- ''Pero era un crío de 16 años.''- se encogió de hombros.- ''Ahora me visto por los pies''.

El alivio se extendió por el pecho de Hermione. Draco comprobó cómo sus hombros se relajaban después de su declaración. Obviamente, estaba cómoda con su presencia, pero estaba llena de dudas. Weasley le había provocado esto. No se fiaba del todo.

''Hermione, dime qué te preocupa.''- le dijo con voz suave.

Ella se sobresaltó. Sí. Había dado en el clavo.

'' Qué?''- le susurró.

''De esto. De nosotros.''- le aclaró serio.- ''Estamos aquí para hablar como vamos a encarar esta situación de atracción obvia entre ambos. Y si queremos avanzar… me gustaría sinceridad por tu parte.''- le tendió una mano sobre el sofá. Obviamente para darle apoyo, y confianza. Sobre todo buscaba eso de ella. Que confiara en él.

Para su gozo ella le cogió la mano tranquila. Bien… buena señal.

''Ya sabes lo que me ha pasado Draco, no es culpa tuya''- negó con la cabeza.- ''Me han dañado, y simplemente tengo miedo de esto. Sé que me gustas mucho. Lo siento dentro, y sé la estocada que supondría en mí''- le tembló la voz.

''Esa no es para nada mi intención''- ella bajó la cabeza.-''Hermione, mírame''- le pidió. Hermione volvió a encontrar sus ojos y allí encontró determinación, seriedad… y sinceridad.- ''No voy a hacerte promesas imposibles. Ni voy a prometerte la Luna. Sólo quiero que continuemos esto que dejamos antes de las vacaciones. Quiero estar contigo. ''- se sinceró.

Oh Dios… ella también. Notó ella misma el brillo de emoción que tornaron sus ojos. Su sinceridad implacable la dejaba atónita. Simplemente esperaba otra cosa. Que ella llegara y con unas frases ya sería suya. Pero Draco, otra vez, la había sorprendido.

'' Yo también quiero estar contigo, Draco.''- le dijo en voz baja, pero que se oyó perfectamente. El silencio sólo estaba invadido por el crepitar de las llamas.

Draco alzó la otra mano y se acercó en el sofá para poder tocarle la cara. Le ardían las manos por tocar esa suave piel.

Hermione cerró los ojos y dejó que esos dedos hicieran su voluntad. Trazó un suave camino desde la sien hasta el final de su mandíbula, luego fue hacia su boca. Pasó el pulgar por el labio inferior.

''Quiero besarte''- dijo él mirando su boca. Apartó la mano y Hermione abrió los ojos.

'' Qué esperas entonces?''- sonrió ella feliz. Quería ser besada. Necesitaba que Draco la besase. Quería sentirse apretada y deseada por este hombre. Por favor que terminase la agonía. En un tema puramente sentimental y de emociones, ella sentía que no estaba preparada para confiar en nadie, ni en ella misma… pero su parte carnal, quizás la más desconocida para ella, y que sólo sintió puramente en ese maravilloso beso de la Biblioteca, clamaba que Draco tomase cartas en el asunto. Que la besara. Quería sentir otra vez esas mariposas en el estómago y ese escalofrío en la espalda. Le quería a él.

El rubio, como leyendo sus pensamientos se incorporó, separó su espalda del cómodo sofá, y separando sus manos, para ayudarse apoyándose en el sofá unió sus bocas. Junto sus labios y automáticamente, Hermione cerró los ojos.

Su mano libre, cobró vida propia y se puso automáticamente en el cuello de Draco. Se acurrucó en el sofá y con la otra de acarició la mejilla. El rubio para abrirse paso le mordió el labio inferior. Y luego su lengua pidió acceso para explorar.

Se incorporó totalmente en el sillón, y apoyó la otra mano en el respaldo. Junto la cabeza de ella. Se separó para coger aire volvió a besarla castamente y volvió a unir sus bocas. Cerró los ojos cuando oyó un suspiro. Claramente ella había dejado la tensión atrás y ya estaba relajada.

Hermione hizo caminar sus manos en una tierna caricia hasta el pelo platino de él. Despeinándolo a su paso. Y sintió a él suspirar también. Sonrió en su boca. Él le correspondió. Con fuerza tiró hacia arriba separando su espalda y cabeza del sofá. Permitiendo que la mano de Draco que descansaba en el respaldo se pusiese en su espalda. Luego subió los pies en el sofá.

Los pulmones demandaban aire y Hermione se separó para cogerlo. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, y inclinó la cabeza de lado para poder asimilar todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Invitando sin saber a Draco a su cuello.

Sin pensar el joven slytherin posó sus labios en la suave piel de ella, sintiendo un sabor extraño. Supuso que era esa colonia que olía tan condenadamente bien. Pero no le importó. Trazó un camino de besos hasta su oreja. La beso, besó la parte baja de la oreja. Y… JODER. Eso era un gemido. Volvió su camino hasta dónde empezaba el cuello de la camisa. Y sí. Mordió. Era su deseo. Mordió juguetonamente ese lugar. Y Hermione volvió a gemir. Silenciosamente. Como un ronroneo. Por favor…

Antes de que se diera cuenta Hermione le cogió la cabeza y volvió a unir sus labios. Esta vez, fue su lengua la que pidió el paso. Y la dejó hacer. Por primera vez, se rindió ante una mujer y le dejó el control. Bueno… el poco control que quedaba allí. Metió la mano bajo el suéter y acarició la baja espalda sobre la camisa con sus uñas. Ella separó sus labios y acarició sus narices con una risita.

''Cosquillas.''- le explicó besándole suavemente.

''Qué sitio más raro para ponerlas''- bromeó él. Ella le mordió el labio y ese fue el punto de inflexión. Separó sus labios- '' Disculpa'' – puso ambas manos tras ellas y se sentó en el sofá. Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando se vio sentada encima de él.- ''Mi espalda sufre, preciosa''.

Ella encogió los hombros y se inclinó de nuevo. Le encantaba, le encantaba todo él. Le gustaba como la trataba, como la hablaba, como la besaba… todo. Nadie podría haber jurado que Draco Malfoy fuera así. Paró un poco de besarle cuando notó ambas manos de él en sus muslos. Debajo de su falda. Pero él las puso quietas ahí. Se relajó al ver que no tenían intención de avanzar más, pero volvió a reír porque sus uñas desde una misma posición subían y bajan y eso le hacía cosquillas. Draco se separó.

'' Me encanta tu risa''- le soltó él sin apenas pensar lo que decía. Y es que él, también había perdido el control de sí mismo. Sabía que esto estaba subiendo. Y también sabía que por hoy, por ahora! Eso no tenía que caldearse más. Si no su cuerpo empezaría a tener manifestaciones que puede que a ella la asustaran. Quitó las manos de debajo de su falda y se incorporó en el sofá sentado. Hermione le abrazó el cuello y él posó las manos en su cintura.- ''Sabes el tiempo que llevo esperando esto pequeña?''- ella unió sus frentes.- ''No te haces idea, del tiempo que hace que deseo esto.''- antes de que pudiera contestar volvió a unir sus bocas y se volvió a dejar caer en el sillón cómodamente. Y se perdieron.

Simplemente separaban sus bocas para respirar, para sonreírse y luego besarse o simplemente contemplarse de que esto era cierto, de que estaban allí, juntos.

Por fin Draco hizo realidad su deseo y enredó una mano en ese precioso cabello castaño. Y era tan suave que incluso se extrañó. Parecía tan rebelde que esperaba algo más grueso y rudo.

Volvió a unir sus bocas y estaba a punto de meter su mano en el punto dónde camisa y falda se unían… pero algo les interrumpió.

Unos golpes.

Unos golpes en el cristal de la ventana. Se separaron.

''Qué es eso?''- preguntó Draco acariciando con su mano derecha la cintura de la castaña.

Hermione se fijó y frunció el deño.- ''Pues… es una lechuza.''- se levantó del regazo de Draco y fue hacia la ventana. Draco comprobó que graciosamente se le subió un poco un vuelo de la falda y se quedó doblado.

Se levantó del sofá. Se arregló un poco el pelo, los pantalones y la camisa mientras ella abría la ventana. Dejando el paso al ave.

La lechuza pegó un vuelo rápido a la estancia y fue hacia ella. Hermione cogió la carta y la lechuza se fue. Se quedó mirando la carta de espaldas a él. Una carta con su nombre. Una carta de quien conocía perfectamente la letra.

No se enteró de que Draco llegó hasta ella hasta que sintió su mano bajándole la vuelta de su falda. Le sonrió mirando hacia atrás y él le besó la cabeza. Su estómago otra vez, aturdido por las sensaciones. Miró otra vez la carta u notó que Draco se alejaba. Obviamente para darle privacidad.

''Es de Ron ''- se dio la vuelta. Él ya estaba sentado en el sofá cómoda y elegantemente.

Incluso desde esa distancia, pudo comprobar como los ojos del rubio se enfriaban. ''Qué querrá ?''- preguntó ella al aire. En verdad, ya le dijo todo lo que había que decirle en su casa. No entendía nada.

Fue hacia el sofá y se sentó con la carta en sus muslos. No sabía qué hacer. Notó como él le acariciaba su espalda baja.

''Si no la abres, nunca lo sabrás''- su sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos. Claramente no le gustaba la situación. Abrió la carta para terminar con esto.

_Querida Hermione, _

_Tras nuestra discusión en tu casa, me tomé un tiempo para pensar y reflexionar el daño que te hecho a ti, y por extensión a todos. Y sólo tengo que pedirte que me perdones._

_Que me perdones por no saber apreciarte, por no saber quererte, por no saber apreciarte como la maravillosa persona que eres. Sólo pido que no me odies por ser un estúpido que no ha sabido valorar a la persona que tenía enfrente. _

_Quiero que sepas que voy a cambiar. No de un día para otro, porque sé que no es fácil… pero voy a dedicar tiempo a mi familia, a mi mejor amigo, que tanto he descuidado por estos últimos tiempos. Voy a centrarme en ayudar a George, a mi hermana si necesita algo de la boda y a mi madre sobre todo. No está bien. No es fácil para nadie pero por extensión la muerte de Fred le afectó de sobremanera. _

_En uno de mis arranques le comuniqué que me iba de casa, que quería mi espacio, y eso la destrozó. Hoy le comuniqué que me quedaba aquí de momento y casi llora de felicidad. Me necesita._

_Quiero darte las gracias. Sin ti no me habría dado cuenta en el ser en el que me estaba convirtiendo. _

_Eres la luz que alumbra mi oscuridad. En los momentos difíciles y en los malos. Y creo que eso nunca cambiará. _

_Sé que no será de hoy para mañana, pero olvidemos esto tan horrible que he hecho y volvamos a ser amigos. Si quieres, tu, Harry y yo podemos encontrarnos en las futuras vacaciones de Pascua y estar solo los tres. Será tenso, pero creo que lo necesitamos y así nos ponemos al día. He hablado con Harry de esto, y me ha dicho que la última palabra la tienes tú. Que por él no hay ningún problema. Espero que aceptes esto. _

_Como también espero que aceptes mis sentimientos de emoción al saberte feliz. Sé que estás conociendo a otra persona. Ya me lo dijiste, pero Ginny no se calla nada y oí a mi madre comentar a mi padre que ella le había escrito que estas contenta con este chico. _

_No sabe la suerte que tiene. Espero que si vienes nos hables de él. Tengo ganas de saber cómo es la persona que te ha hecho sonreír después de que yo te hiciera llorar. _

_De verdad, ante todo lo que tú puedas creer, no estoy molesto. Te juro que me alegro des de lo más profundo de mi ser que estés feliz. _

_Quiero que lo seas. No te cortes. Sí, no puedo negar que estoy algo celoso. Pero tranquila, no voy a agobiarte. Son celos sanos. _

_Otra vez Hermione, Gracias. Por todo. _

_Te envío esta carta ahora, porque he decidido ya mañana volver a salir de este círculo que me he empleado estos días. Círculo del que yo creo que eres consciente. _

_Gracias por abrirme los ojos. _

_Te espero en la cafetería muggle Perrie's de Londres con Harry en día 3 de abril a las 11 de la mañana. _

_Espero que aceptes. _

_Que te vaya muy bien. Y no te estreses tanto con los estudios. _

_Ron._

Draco observó cómo Hermione dejó otra vez la carta encima de sus rodillas, ya abierta sonriendo y mirándola. Se contuvo para coger la carta y leerla al ver que se quitó una lágrima. No hubo espasmos… ni sollozos…. eran lágrimas de dicha?

''Todo bien?''- le preguntó.

Ella le miró con una sonrisa resplandeciente. – ''Ahora sí. Ahora sí que todo bien''- miró otra vez la carta y la dobló. De golpe y porrazo le abrazó.- '' Draco, está madurando…''- le explicó en alusión a Ronald.- ''Estoy emocionada. Ya le había perdonado un poco. Pero ahora ya del todo. Vuelvo a sentirme completa al tener de nuevo a mi amigo''- le abrazó emocionada.

Él sonrió relajándose contra su cuello. Sentía celos…. Pero esa sonrisa…. Merlín, que Weasley le escribiese todos los días para verla así. – ''Me alegro entonces que todo esté bien''.

''Bien?''- se separó ella.- ''Está perfecto!''- rio emocionada.- ''Esto''- sacudió la carta en su mano.- ''Esto era lo que me impedía estar contigo plenamente. Ahora siento que tengo fuerzas para todo''.

Draco sonrió de lado y se acercó para besarla castamente.- '' Entonces se acabó Weasley?''- le preguntó.

''No puede terminarse porque siempre será mi amigo. Se acabó lo que sentía amorosamente por él.''- se encogió de hombros. Draco sintió el orgullo en su pecho. Y vio como ella se levantaba para guardar en su túnica la carta. Observó cómo se acarició emocionada la pulsera esa de tréboles que llevaba con cariño. Dedujo que se la había regalado Weasley.

Se puso de pie también y se acercó a ella. Tuvo una idea. Sonrió. La cogió del collar que le había regalado y se puso de morros en una mueca fingiendo celos. Ella rodó los ojos sonriendo siguiéndole el juego. Luego se puso de puntillas y le rodeó el cuello para besarle. El la abrazó por la cintura. Sí, ahora la sentía al completo.

Cuando se separaron ella miró la hora.- ''Dios, son casi las nueve!''- miró alarmada el reloj.

Él le besó la sien, y observó su reloj también.- ''Cierto''- susurró. Fue hacia la puerta y la abrió. - ''Vamos a cenar?'' le tendió la mano.

Quería salir ya tomados de la mano? Ella se la dio y elle alzó el brazo acercando la muñeca a sus ojos grises. Vaya, ya comprendía. La pulsera de tréboles. El regalo de Ron.

El rubio pasó unos segundos mirando la pulsera, estudiándola. Alzó una ceja y la miró. Oh… Subió su mirada y se encontró con la de él. Pasó unos momentos la mirada de la pulsera a los ojos y de los ojos a la pulsera. Alzó una ceja rubia e hizo claramente exagerada una mueca de orgullo y arrogancia.

''El mío es más caro.''- se encogió de hombros, cogió la túnica y le dio un beso casto en los labios. Le guiñó un ojo sonriente y luego salió por la puerta.

Hermione tardó cuatro segundos para reaccionar. Negó con la cabeza riendo. Qué?

Cogió la túnica y deprisa salió y cerró la puerta para ir en su búsqueda. Se iba a enterar. Qué clase de despedida era esa?

**Qué? **

**Qué?**

**No os podéis quejar eh…. Creo yo! **

**Este capi… pff… es uno de mis preferidos. **

**Ciertamente por el Dramione, y por Blaise. Cómo puede ser tan mono? En serio, me supera. **

**Todo va tomando forma… todo va tomándose su tiempo y su ritmo. Y ciertamente, ahora empieza la marcha, porque van a empezar a acercarse todos, de verdad. **

**Qué os a parecido la carta de Ron? Os ha gustado? Simplemente hay que entender que Hermione la necesitaba. La necesitaba para poder confiar y estar con Draco plenamente. Esa carta la ha hecho poder cerrar las dudas. **

**Espero fervientemente vuestras respuestas. Quiero comentarios! Quiero leeros a vosotros también!**

**Muchas gracias por el apoyo recibido y Felices Pascuas!**

**Xx**

_Anna_


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola a todos! Vuelvo a estar aquí! Tengo noticias! Desde hoy podéis seguirme en mi twitter DreamParadise27 dónde colgaré fotos (vestidos, detalles de la boda) y demás cosas sobre el fic. Y mis demás trabajos en FanFiction (que tendré). Podéis seguirme, yo os aceptaré porque lo tengo privado.**

**Ahora, un pause: Quiero agradecer la colaboración de Zary CG por ayudarme un poco a editar este fic, y corregirlo. Quiero que sepáis que va a ayudarme, y que quiero que un trozo de esta historia, se sienta como suyo también, no sólo mérito mío **** Muchas Gracias!**

**Bueno, sólo era eso. Ah! SI! Y pediros por favor que me comentéis un poquito, que esto está muy sosillo ;P **

**Aquí os dejo el capi 15. Garantizo que pueden haber sorpresas, la sombra de Wood empieza a cernirse entre Draco y Hermione. **

**No os entretengo más. **

**Muchas gracias por el apoyo. De verdad MUCHAS MUCHAS gracias **

**A leer! **

**Xx**

_Anna_

**Capítulo 15: Valor.**

_Y tras su larga carrera por escapar, de repente… se vio envuelta entre una escena más que probable sacada del Apocalipsis. Gritos de batalla, de horror, compañeros que caían, ya de por sí agotados o muertos… no sabía qué hacer. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué podía hacer? Sintió un calor húmedo en el brazo y un dolor punzante. Se lo tocó y se lo miró aun no creyéndoselo. Sangre… ¡le habían dado! Se dio la vuelta, y antes de darle otra oportunidad de abatirla Samara rodó por el suelo y se escondió tras una pared derrumbada…_

"_¡Sal de ahí, inmunda!''- le gritó el comandante alemán. _

"¡Esto es una mierda!''

Se oyó un repiqueo de papeles encima de la mesa y Hermione frunció el ceño, levantando la mirada de sus manuscritos. Ginny le había cortado el hilo.

"Algún problema, Ginny?''- le preguntó la castaña.

"¿Sólo uno?''- suspiró cansada la pelirroja.- "Ya tengo las flores, los manteles y las sillas, el menú, la distribución de los invitados, ¡pero me falta el puto servicio y la puñetera música!''

"Con lo de servicio te refieres a los camareros, ¿no?" - preguntó Hermione.

"¡Pues claro! La comida no quedaría elegante que fuera sola''- rodó los ojos Ginny.- "Necesito personal… tendré que ir a Hogsmade a colgar un cartel o algo. Madre mía''- se puso las manos en la cara y apoyó los codos en la mesa.- "Otra vez a hacer un presupuesto y uniformes…Encima me tocará hacer una selección entre todos…''- bufó y negó con la cabeza.

Hermione sonrió de lado.- "¿Y por qué no lo haces con algunos alumnos?''- preguntó. Ginny se irguió y la miró interesada, frunciendo el ceño.- "Ya sabe todo el mundo que te casas con Harry''- se encogió de hombros.- "Pon en el tablón de anuncios del colegio que se necesitan 14 o 15 camareros, quedas con ellos un día, haces las pruebas pertinentes les tomas medidas y ya. ''- le dijo tranquilizadora asintiendo. – "Ahora, tendrás que ir con McGonnagall a decírselo, porque habrá más gente que se quede. "- golpeó su lápiz en sus papeles.

Ginny callada, se quedó pensando unos segundos en la idea que le había dado su amiga. Saboreando la perspectiva asintiendo. De repente sonrió deslumbrante. Se le encendió la lucecita- "Es… ¡es verdad! ¡Tienes razón, Hermione!''- se levantó de la mesa. – "Voy ahora mismo a su despacho a preguntarle. ¡

"¡Gracias nena!''- le gritó mientras salía corriendo hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor.

Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía, mirando como su pelirroja amiga esquivaba alumnos en su travesía rápida hasta la salida. De verdad… si es que era lógico. Pero claro… Ginebra tenía tantas cosas en su cabeza, que parecía mentira que todavía no hubiera explotado.

En parte la entendía… no sabía si cualquier joven de 18 años como su mejor amiga podría aguantar la presión que ella estaba soportando. Encima ¡este fin de semana tenían un partido contra Slytherin!

No sabía si reír o llorar. Se giró y miró dos mesas más allá. No estaba. Claro, estaba entrenando para el importante partido.

Desde que se besaron en el aula del cuarto piso la semana pasada, Draco y ella no habían podido compartir casi nada juntos. Excepto el hecho de sentarse juntos el día siguiente de la cita en Pociones, cosa que se completó en una delirante hora de caricias y roces en sus piernas, y en un momento dado, se cogieron de la mano un buen rato… él, le hacía cosquillas con su dedo pulgar en la mano. Ah, y un beso robado cuando ella salió de Runas esta tarde. Se sonrojó ante el recuerdo.

Flash Back

"_¡Y eso es todo por hoy chicos!- dijo la profesora Vector levantándose de la mesa.- Para la semana que viene quiero vuestras impresiones sobre los símbolos hallados recientemente en Nueva Zelanda e interpretaciones. Un metro de pergamino''_

_Se hoyó un quejido general. De ella también. _

"_Vamos chicos, hay que subir nota. Los EXTASIS están en la vuelta de la esquina''- les animó. Sonrió y salió por la puerta de atrás, directamente hacia su despacho._

"_¿Qué pasa? ¿Se han puesto en modo recordadora? No paran de repetirlo''- dijo un alumno (Roger) de Hufflepuff en voz alta provocando una risa general. La suya incluida. Se levantó y empezó a guardar sus cosas en la mochila. _

_La verdad es que era cierto. Ya casi podía decirse que estaban allí. Sí, faltaban unos meses, pero el tiempo ese año parecía ir más rápido que ellos y corría a una velocidad espantosa. Los días terminaban enseguida y las noches se hacían cortas. _

_Mientras guardaba el libro tocó su preciada carpeta. Esa dónde guardaba su libro. Su preciado tesoro que pronto si todo iba bien, ocuparía las estanterías de algunas de las más prestigiosas librerías del mundo. Su editor sí, SU editor, ya podía llamarle así, le había escrito para decirle que empezara a contratar algún abogado o asesor para llevar esto, porque tenía un bestseller en potencia. Ella no quería ilusionarse… sería su sueño hecho realidad. Tenía que ser cauta, tranquila y paciente. Todo a su ritmo. _

_Cerró la mochila y se la colgó en el hombro. A ver si luego en la cena tenía oportunidad de escribir algo. Tendría que mandar el siguiente capítulo el viernes._

_Salió comentando la clase con su compañera de mesa, Hannah Abbott y se despidieron cuando Neville apareció en la esquina. Claramente para acompañarla a la siguiente clase. Qué mono… sonrió. Se alegraba que pudiese estar feliz después de lo de Luna. _

_Mientras repasaba mentalmente el horario que seguiría tras las clases, una mano la cogió de improvisto y la metió rápidamente tras una gran escultura del pasillo. Se puso una mano en el pecho asustada… pero cuando reconoció ese pelo pulcramente rebelde y esos increíbles ojos grisáceos hizo un bufido de alivio. _

"_Draco''- susurró bajito- "Casi me matas del susto, ¿acaso estás loco?''- miró hacía un lado que se podía ver el pasillo. Por suerte no había nadie. _

_Lo miró y observó como la mueca arrogante de él se agrandaba en su boca. – "Eso me dicen a veces''- delicadamente le quitó el tirante de la mochila en el hombro y la dejó cuidadosamente en el suelo, sin hacer el menor ruido. _

_Tras eso, Hermione notó como dos fuertes brazos se colaban bajo los suyos y en un fuerte abrazo la empujaban hacia él. Puso las manos en sus pectorales. Y sus piernas… Merlín… esos ojos… sus piernas ya eran pura gelatina. ¿Cómo podía provocar ese efecto una sola mirada? _

_Draco acercó su nariz a la suya y las acarició.- "Sí, lo sé… suelo provocar este efecto…''- las piernas de Hermione temblaban ya tan descaradamente que él no pudo resistirse. _

_La castaña puso los ojos en blanco riendo, y fingió indignación intentando separarse, pero él la pegó más contra su pecho. _

"_Sólo he venido a verte Hermione, me voy a entrenar. '' – Dijo tranquilizador.- "Hay ciertos leones que tienen que morder el polvo el próximo fin de semana''- se inclinó y besó su cuello. ¿Quién le había regalado ese perfume? Tenía que averiguarlo como fuera y preguntarle dónde y cuánto le costó comprarlo. Le encantaba… _

_Hermione cerró los ojos y le dejó hacer. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal cuando delineó la mandíbula derecha a besos._

"_Te he echado de menos''- se le escapó en un susurro. Draco sonrió contra su cuello._

"_Porqué te crees que me he recorrido medio castillo, Hermione? ''- se separó a su pesar de su cuello y miró de frente- "Y no es la primera vez que lo hago estos días, lo que pasa es que esta he tenido suerte y te he podido pillar...''_

_Hermione bajó la mirada, un poco sonrojada mirando las manos en su fuerte pecho. Cómo se le notaba el ejercicio.- "Entonces….''- inquirió con voz juguetona.- "Se podría decir…''- casi canturreó sonriendo.- "Que también me has echado de menos.''- lo miró. El brillo de sus ojos marrones le hizo casi tragar grueso. Leona traviesa… _

"_Creo que mis actos hablan por sí solos, pequeña''- sonrió de lado. Hermione rio y se mordió el labio, nerviosa. ¿Por qué no lo decía así sin más? Mira que le gustaba hablar entre líneas… aunque a ella le gustaba él tal como era._

_El joven rubio no perdió más el tiempo e hizo lo que venía en parte a hacer, o repetir… eso que llevaba deseando volver a experimentar desde ese día. _

_Capturó sus labios con vehemencia. Ella, receptiva, dejó abrirse paso en su boca y cerró los ojos. Oh sí… Draco con los ojos abiertos, comprobó como ella estaba más que gustosa con su contacto. Apretó el abrazo y los estrechó. Estando aún más juntos si cabía. _

_Decidió ir un poco más allá esa vez y aflojó el agarre en su cintura, prodigando una ardiente caricia con sus manos hasta llegar a ese pequeño y respingón trasero, el cual apretó entre sus manos. Hermione ahogó un gemido en su boca. Suficiente. Esto podría irse de las manos._

_Separó sus labios y unió sus frentes, ambos cerraron los ojos ante sus respiraciones rápidas. _

"_Tenemos que volver a vernos, lo más pronto posible. ''- Le susurró Draco con voz grave.-" ¿Qué te parece tras el partido? Podemos celebrar la victoria de Slytherin como Dios Manda… "- sonrió para picarla. Lo consiguió._

_Hermione alzó una ceja.- "A lo mejor celebramos la victoria de MI casa''- se burló.-"No hay que vender la piel del oso…''_

"_Antes de cazarlo, lo sé. ''- terminó por ella.- "Me vale cualquier razón para volver a estar contigo Hermione…''.- sonrió dulcemente. _

"_Aunque sea a cuestas de una victoria de Slytherin?''- se burló. _

"_Bueno…''- rodó los ojos.- "Tengo que admitir que me jodería y estaría algo arisco de humor… pero luego pienso en lo que ganaría además de eso, y creo que la recompensa es mayor que un juego al fin y al cabo. Cualquier cosa me vale, solo por esto. ''- volvió a besarla. Hermione suspiró. ¿Por qué no podía resistirse a él?- "¿Irás a verme?'' _

"_Iré a ver el partido''- alzó la barbilla digna. El rodó los ojos y fingió estar dolido._

"_O sea, ¿que si fuera un partido Slytherin/Ravenclaw no vendrías?'' – sus manos vagaron desde su trasero hacia su cintura apretando sus dedos haciendo una línea ascendente._

"_Puede''- dijo ella dubitativa. Puso morritos.-" Hombre es la casa de Luna, quizá vendría…''- Qué mala. Él río y le hizo cosquillas en su cintura. La castaña se revolvió entre risas.- "Sí, sí, vendría jajajaja basta… por favor''- suplicó ella casi con lágrimas en los ojos a causa de los espasmos provocados por la risa._

_Él emocionado, la besó otra vez, con un poco de fuerza. Hermione puso ambas manos en su cara, notando esa suave piel blanca. Pasó sus uñas largas en ese camino. Draco se separó. Paso su lengua en sus labios húmedos por la saliva. Le encantaba su sabor. _

"_Pasaré por ti luego de cambiarme''- le dijo él. Besó su frente y la soltó. – "Espérame''- le pidió con una mirada intensa, brillante… llena de promesas. _

_Ella asintió y él se fue por su lado quedando sola tras la estatua. Antes miró que no viniese nadie. Cuando hoyó sus pasos lo bastante lejos, Se apoyó y puso la mano en su pelo, en la parte alta de la cabeza. Enredándola a su paso. Bufó y se mordió el labio. Madre mía… sonrió y negó con la cabeza._

Fin del Flash Back

Sonrió de lado y apoyó el lápiz en su boca. La verdad es que la cosa iba en aumento. Su atracción por Draco ya era una cosa palpable y evidente. Le gustaba mucho. Y si esto, continuaba así, no dudaba que en poco tiempo ya se meterían los sentimientos.

Sabía que podía acabar enamorada de él. Mucho. Ese peligro estaba allí, y cada vez que lo veía su corazón se aceleraba y su cerebro dejaba de funcionar. Quedando hecha un manojo de nervios y hormonas. Su autocontrol ponía el cartel de no molestar y lo admitía, no sabía qué hacer.

Con Ron todo era mucho más fácil. Espontáneo y divertido. Draco era más difícil. Porque nunca sabía que estaba pensando. Era muy inteligente. Atrevido y astuto. No sabía por dónde podría salir. Era intenso, sensual… un juego de a ver quién daba más. En parte, eso, también era divertido. Se lo pasaba bien con él. Y lo que era más importante. Era ella misma.

En parte le gustaba. Por otra, tenía algo de miedo. Porque lo que podía llegar a sentir por esa serpiente atractiva y sexy podía superar muchos límites que ella nunca que se habría atrevido a cruzar.

Ginny tenía razón. Ella, siempre quería tenerlo todo bajo control. Su mente estudiadora y científica así lo prefería. Pero con Draco era otro nivel. Una liga muy superior a la suya. Con él no podía pensar porque se dejaba llevar de una manera que desconectaba de todo y de todos.

Cuando habló con Ginny y Luna sobre lo que había pasado, llegaron a una conclusión tras calmarlas de los gritos y los saltitos. Que seguiría. Seguiría a ver qué le esperaba tras ese camino. Se dejaría llevar por su curiosidad y exploraría ese bosque misterioso que se ocultaba tras esos ojos mercurio.

Dejó el lápiz y decidió guardar sus papeles. Comería algo, estudiaría un poco y luego se iría a dormir.

Cuando hubo puesto el puré de calabacín en su plato y estuvo a punto de dar una cucharada la interrumpieron.

"¿Hay para dos?''- levantó la mirada y se encontró a Luna. Sonrió. Tras ella a Theo, que miraba con un poco de impaciencia de ser aceptado. Los dos otra vez, vestidos de calle un poco sucios.

Ella asintió.- "Por supuesto''- se movió dos sitios ya que se habían sentado en el extremo de la mesa. En cuanto Theodore se sentó se empezaron a oír murmullos y bufidos en la mesa de los leones. –"HEY''- se impuso la castaña. Todos bajaron las miradas. – "¡Será posible! Con todo lo que hemos pasado… "- les sermoneó levantándose.- "Sólo viene a cenar con su novia, por el amor de Merlín. Parece mentira…''- todos bajaron la cabeza y ella se puso las manos en las caderas. – "Nadie es nadie para decirle a otro lo que tiene que hacer o dónde tiene que cenar. ¿De acuerdo?''- nadie le contestó. Se empezó a callar la gente de las otras mesas… interesados en lo que decía a joven heroína. – "Bien. Que no vuelva a oíros. ''- volvió a sentarse, y poco a poco todo las voces empezaron otra vez a oírse en el comedor. Como si nada hubiese pasado. Por fin pudo probar el puré. Qué rico.

Luna aplaudió.- "¡Hermione qué bien! Bravo''- la abrazó emocionada. Hermione tragó con dificultad y se rio.

"Gracias, Granger. De verdad''- le agradeció Theodore con una sonrisa tímida.- "No hacía falta que les echaras la bronca. Estoy acostumbrado''- se encogió de hombros.- "Ya me lo esperaba cuando acepté venir''- recordando la petición de Luna de cenar con Hermione y Ginny esa noche. Que por cierto, la pelirroja no estaba. Estaban unos papeles enfrente la castaña y algunas migajas de haber comido. ¿Dónde habría ido?

"Se empieza así''- negó con la cabeza Hermione.- "El odio y la rivalidad lleva a cosas horribles. No hay que tolerar eso. Además, es una falta de educación. ''- dijo tranquila volviendo a comer.

Theo se quedó pensando en sus últimas palabras. Luna le acarició la mano sonriendo. Le dijo _Lo ves _muy bajito y se empezó a poner pudding de verduras en su plato.

La verdad es que la castaña se gastaba un carácter de cuidado. Era guapa inteligente, decidida… no le extrañaba nada que trajera a su amigo Draco de esa manera…

Se decidió por un poco de merluza y patatas cocidas con zanahoria. Y atento escuchó a su novia y su amiga.

"Y Ginny?''- preguntó la rubia.

"Pues ha ido a hablar con McGonnagall sobre la boda. Ha decidido poner un tablón de anuncios en Hogwarts para contratar el servicio de camareros. "- se encogió de hombros.- Así se ahorra tener que ir a Hogsmade a hacer la selección y todo. ''

"Inteligente''- añadió el slytherin. Luna contenta porque su novio se integrara en la conversación lo siguió.

"Sí, es una idea genial. Seguro que habrá muchos candidatos. No todos los días se casa Harry Potter. "

"Hay, madre… se montará la de San Quintín''- cayó Hermione imaginándose una cola exageradamente larga con gente gritando y emocionada.

"Poned un límite''- sugirió Theodore.- "Cuando pongáis la lista para apuntarse poned por ejemplo 40 líneas o 30. Para así que no pueda apuntarse más gente. Y de esas que salgan los elegidos. "

"Qué buena idea Theodore''- pegó saltitos Luna.- "¿A qué si Hermione?''

"Pues sí, no se me había ocurrido. Ahora cuando vuelva, se lo decimos. ''- les sonrió a la parejita. – "La verdad es que a Ginny sólo le habría hecho falta esto. Ver a colas gente histérica y nerviosa. '' – se rio.

"También hay que añadir que se estresa rápido eh''- bromeó la Ravenclaw bebiendo de su copa.

"No muchos soportarían la presión que ella está sufriendo. ''- defendió Hermione a su amiga frunciendo el ceño.- "Por cierto, veo que volvéis a venir de esta manera''- señaló sus ropas.-" ¿Podéis explicarme ya de que va todo eso?''- dijo con retintín. Hermione Granger, y su mente siempre en búsqueda de información…

Luna negó con la cabeza,- "No Hermione, lo siento. Es una sorpresa. ''- se encogió de hombros.- "Es mi regalo de boda para Ginny, Harry y todos. No puedo soltártelo porque también quiero sorprenderte a ti…''- dijo misteriosa.

"Aguanta un poco, Granger. Sólo quedan unos meses''- bromeó Theodore comiendo sin mirarlas.

"Ya, pero…''- balbuceó contrariada. – "Miraos, lleváis un poco de azufre y quemaduras en la ropa. Incluso algún desgarro''- señaló con la cabeza el hombro de Theodore. – "Si es peligroso me gustaría ayudaros. Cuatro cabezas piensan más que tres''- Sonrió intentando convencerles. No lo consiguió.

La rubia chasqueó la lengua dulcemente y Theo se aguantó una risa. – "Nanai Hermione. Lo siento. Tendrás que tener un poco de paciencia. ''

Hermione bufó y puso los ojos en blanco. Murmuró un _Cómo queráis_ y siguió con su cena, ignorando sabiamente las risitas de Nott y Luna. Claramente, se estaban cachondeando de ella. Habrase visto…!

"¡Ya estoy aquí!''- levantaron la cabeza para ver llegar a Ginny toda despeinada y corriendo. La pelirroja se sentó y bebió rápidamente. ¡Vaya carrera se había pegado!

"¿Qué tal ha ido?''- le preguntó Hermione.

"Genial''- dijo Ginny tras tragar.- "McGonnagall dice que por ella está bien… pero que no quiere alboroto. Que ponga un límite de inscripciones. ''- se encogió de hombros y cogió los papeles. Dando golpecitos en la mesa para alinearlos.

"Entonces ya está este punto. ''- asintió Hermione. – "Perfecto''

"Así es…''- dijo contenta la pelirroja.- "Mañana mismo pondré el cartel en el tablón. Confío que al final del día estén todos apuntados, así podré ponerme a hacer la selección la semana que viene. ''- juntó las manos y miró hacia el techo, cómo pidiéndoselo a una entidad divina. Los otros tres se sonrieron entre sí.

"Seguro que sí, Ginny. Ya verás. Nadie querrá perderse la boda de Harry Potter''- la apoyó Luna.

"La verdad es que es un gran acierto hacerlo aquí en Hogwarts. ''- dijo Theodore.- "Así evitáis prensa y curiosos''.

"Fue petición de Harry''- le sonrió Ginny al moreno. La verdad es que se alegraba que se esforzase por participar con ellas. Ya llevaba un tiempo con su amiga, y apenas se dejaban ver ambos. Así podía estar con su rubia también.

"Creo que tiene un valor más sentimental que práctico. ''- opinó Luna. Todos la miraron para que se explicase. Ella rodó los ojos.- "Harry, siempre dijo que Hogwarts era su hogar. Pensad un poco. Es su casa, Dumbledore está enterrado en la isla que hay justamente paralela al sitio del altar, como si estuviese también él presente…''- se encogió de hombros.- "Yo lo tengo claro. A parte de la seguridad, que es importante, Harry ha tenido en cuenta más cosas. ''- Theodore le cogió la mano a su chica. Siempre daba otro punto de vista a todo.

"La verdad es que tienes razón Luna''- sonrió Hermione nostálgica. Echaba de menos a su amigo pelinegro. Suspiró. Luego cambió de tema. – "Oye Ginny, mis padres preguntan qué os haría ilusión. Quieren haceros un regalo. ''- le sonrió.

"Bah. Solamente con su presencia me es suficiente. Me cae muy bien tu madre''- sonrió radiante.

Hermione rodó los ojos. Las alianzas secretas entre esas dos en contra suya eran un tema todavía a tratar. Ginny adivinó lo que estaba pensando y alzó las dos cejas mirándola provocadora. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

"Bueno…''- suspiró Ginny cambiando de tema.-" Y hablando de invitados. Theodore, supongo que cuento contigo ¿no?''

Luna se quedó paralizada, le soltó la mano de debajo de la mesa a su novio rápidamente. Como si quemase. ¿Qué?

"¿Cómo?''- preguntó Luna bajito.

"Que si vas a venir a la boda. "- miró al moreno.- "Estáis saliendo, ¿no? Pregunto si vas a ser su acompañante. Tengo que sentaros juntos en ese caso."

Por todos los doxys… Luna se contuvo de taparse la cara del bochorno.

Ella, intentaba por todos los medios no pensar que Theo se marcharía a otro país el día que los alumnos tomaban el tren. Y ahora… genial. Gracias Ginny, su conciencia se lo agradecería esta noche cuando le costara dormir.

Iba a decir que aún no había nada decidido, sabiendo que NO vendría igualmente.

Sus amigas, no sabían nada de que Theodore se marchaba a Suiza. No sabían que su felicidad tenía fecha de caducidad. No sabían que ella se quedaría hecha polvo, porque a ella misma se le dio la gana. Si no hubiese querido, no hubiese aceptado. Además, era lo mejor. Si Ginny supiese que estaba haciendo el masoca a sabiendas, les pegaría una patada en el trasero. A ella y a Theo.

"Ginny creo que…''- iba a decir que era muy pronto para algo así, que sólo llevaban unos meses… pero Theo interrumpió.

"Por mi sí''- se adelantó el moreno. A Luna casi le da un tirón en el cuello de lo rápido que giró la cabeza. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Estaba mintiendo deliberadamente?- "Apúntame Ginny, será un placer ir''- le guiñó un ojo a su amiga. Luego la miró.- "Suiza, puede esperar''- le dijo sin que oyera nadie más que ella. Luego le besó la cabeza con cariño.

Luna sonrió forzada a su amiga pelirroja que aplaudía silenciosamente apuntando, mientras Theo la abrazaba por el hombro.

Entonces, si podía esperar, ¿por qué tanta prisa por marcharse?

…

_GRY FFIN… GRY FFIN DOR! _

_GRY FFIN… GRY FFIN DOR!_

_SLYYYYYYYYYTHERIN!_

_SLYYYYYYYYYTHERIN!_

El sonido, era atronador. Las gradas ya habían empezado su guerra de animación particular. El ambiente, era espectacular. La rivalidad entre ambas casas era tan palpable… a Hermione le recordaba los Barça-Madrid muggles. ¡Incluso había prensa en los balcones!

Hermione, estaba sentada tranquilamente en la grada de los leones, al lado de Neville y Hannah. A ella nunca le había gustado especialmente el Quidditch. Especialmente por su miedo a las alturas.

Sinceramente, si sus amigos ya desde el principio de sus estudios allí no hubiesen formado parte del equipo, ella se habría quedado en la Biblioteca. Le daba igual. Se alegraba si Gryffindor ganaba (por los puntos para la copa de la casa), pero había cosas más importantes.

Se acomodó su bufanda de Gryffindor, a juego con sus guantes (como la ocasión demandaba) y charló con Neville y Hannah vagamente sobre las posibilidades de Gryffindor en ese encuentro. Se rio cuando Neville le insinuó que sus pantalones pitillos verde oscuro invitaban a dudar un poco en su fidelidad por la casa. Los pantalones apretados estaban sobre unos botines con cuña marrones oscuro a juego con su bolso y un abrigo negro por las rodillas ajustado de botón. Se hizo una visera con la mano protegiéndose del sol de mediodía, estudiando si Luna había llegado para hacer de locutora. Efectivamente. Al lado del sombrero puntiagudo de McGonnagall estaba la cabellera rubio platino de su amiga.

"¿Qué nervios verdad?''- la sacudió Parvati sentada tras de ella.

"Ya ves...''- comentó rodando los ojos.

"_Feliz sábado alumnos de Hogwarts!''- _Luna ya empezaba. Su voz dulce retumbaba-_" ¡Bienvenidos al encuentro Slytherin vs Gryffindor!''- _ dijo emocionada. El clamor, silbidos y agitaciones de banderas y bufandas la acompañaron al final de la frase – "_La directora Minerva McGonnagall quiere recordaros que esto es un encuentro entre casas. Que la rivalidad persiste, pero lo fundamental es el respeto al adversario…_\- bla bla bla…. Luna siguió con el taranná de la prohibición de lanzamiento de objetos, que todo alumno que interfiriese en el encuentro con magia deliberadamente conllevaría a la pérdida del encuentro de su equipo… etc.

"Creo que va a ser un encuentro interesante''- dijo una voz a su lado.

Hermione giró rápidamente su cabeza. Encontrándose a Oliver, el profesor de vuelo de pie a su lado. Vestido con unos pantalones grises, una chaqueta con el cuello de lana negra, y unas deportivas. Estaba muy guapo. Había que admitir. Le miró de arriba abajo.

"¿Puedo sentarme?''-señaló con la cabeza el asiento libre de al lado de Hermione. Ella asintió y él tranquilo se posicionó a su lado.

"¿N-No arbitras?''- tartamudeó la castaña.

"Malfoy se quejó que como fui parte del equipo de Gryffindor, no puedo ser parcial, aunque fuese profesor. Y ahora, en los encuentros con Gryffindor, arbitra un árbitro de la federación. ''- puso los ojos en blanco. Hermione rio divertida. El rubio a veces tenía cada una….- "Pero bueno. No está mal así tampoco.- Le envió una mirada intensa y Hermione se sonrojó.- "¡Mira, ya empiezan!''- se levantaron todos al ver que los equipos ya salían. Hicieron el círculo habitual y Ginny y Draco se acercaron a darse la mano. A Hermione se le revolvió el estómago al ver que el rubio cuando volvió a su sitio echó una mirada a la grada gryffindoriana. ¿Buscándola, tal vez?

"_Los bludgers ya están en el aire, luego, como siempre, les sigue la snitch. Recuerden que quien se haga con ella, ¡gana el partido!''- _informó su amiga.

Él árbitro contratado se acomodó las gafas de vuelo marrones y dio dos vueltas a la quaffle en sus manos. Luego la soltó en el aire.

"_¡COMIENZA EL PARTIDO!''- _Gritó Luna. Gryffindor en medio del revuelo se hizo con la pelota.

"¡VAMOS!''- gritó Oliver con emoción al ver a los cazadores alejarse hacia los aros. Hermione se tragó una risa mirándole alzando una ceja. Tal vez Draco, no estaba tan equivocado con las parcialidades….- "¡TOMA!''- gritó y la sacudió un hombro con alegría.

Se oyó el pitido al pasar el quaffle por el aro. Primer tanto de Gryffindor.

"_¡Esto empieza calentito! Gryffindor se pone por delante a los pocos minutos de empezar''- _comentó Luna contenta. Y pulsó el botón de los puntos. GRYFFINDOR 10 SLYTHERIN 0.- _"Vaya, ¡ese despiste puede costar caro a Dean! Montage le roba el quaffle por detrás, y Blaise sale como un poseso hacia los aros de Cormac y ¡OH NO! ¡Falla y marca Slytherin!''- _la grada verde gritó enardecida. Se oyó la desilusión a su lado.

Vio a Blaise chocar la mano con Draco. Juntó ambas manos. Por ahora no había habido ningún accidente. Esperaba que así siguiera. Recordó que uno de los bateadores que acompañaba a Seamus era uno de los que le dio la paliza al rubio.

"Madre mía, qué fallo garrafal. ¡Dónde va con el pie! ¡Esa pelota se para con el puño!'' – se quejó Oliver a su lado. Hermione asintió como haciendo ver que le escuchaba. Estaba atenta a la conversación entre ese bateador y Cormac a pocos metros de distancia entre ellos. Cormac señaló con la cabeza al rubio. Oh Oh. Su corazón se aceleró…

"_Qué avispada ha estado la capitana Ginny Weasley, ¡Dean ha engañado al guardián Montage y marca otro tanto! ¡Esto se está poniendo interesante!- _gritaba Luna. La gente aplaudió con ritmo entre pausas a su lado, animando.-_Venga buscadores, ¡dadnos un poco de emoción! ¿Qué pasa con esa snitch?''_\- inquirió Luna sonriente.

La provocación de la locutora tuvo su efecto, y Draco giró su Nimbus 2007 para darse una vuelta rápida. Tenía la cabeza en otra parte lo notaba. Tal vez porque de refilón, había visto al idiota de Wood sentado al lado de Hermione. Ese cabrón…

"¡MALFOY !''- le gritó Montage. ¡DIOS! Esquivó una bludger. ¿¡Qué coño!?

"Despierta, Malfoy!''- le gritó Ginny cuando pasó por su lado cómo una bala para perseguir la pérdida de la otra cazadora.

"Pero qué te pasa, Draco, ¿estás tonto?''- le increpó Blaise de vuelta.

Se sacudió la cabeza. Vale. Mente fría. Se mojó los labios y continuó con la travesía. Oh… ¿un destello dorado? Se apretó a su escoba y aceleró rápidamente, parecía que el otro buscador también la había visto….

Por qué poco… Hermione se puso la mano en el pecho. Efectivamente esos dos impresentables iban a por él. Incluso Neville y Hannah se dieron cuenta. Se mordió el labio. No podía interferir… no podía…

"Mierda otra vez''- se quejó Oliver cuando Slytherin volvió a marcar. Pero no le hizo caso. Miraba buscando a Draco, que ahora parecía pelearse con el buscador de Gryffindor. Pasaron como dos torpedos encima de sus cabezas tuvieron que agacharse.

"¡CUIDADO, DRACO!''- le gritó sin darse cuenta, ni siquiera lo pensó. Oliver la miró frunciendo el ceño y Neville y Hannah la miraron alzando una ceja. Los otros ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta por suerte. Ella continuó mirando al cielo, siguiendo la mota verde borrosa por la velocidad.

Apretó las manos a cada lado de su cuerpo, tensa.

"_¡Y Slytherin se consigue poner por delante!''_\- la voz de Luna, sonaba como una banda sonora. Wood ya hizo un aspaviento como diciendo "A la mierda'' y miró a la pequeña heroína preocupado.

"¿Hermione, qué ocurre?''- se acercó Oliver a su oreja. Ella ni siquiera pensó en guardar las distancias.

"Cormac y Marc. Están intentado herir a Draco''- le explicó ella. – "Fíjate bien, Oliver. Ya es la segunda vez que le lanzan una bludger a dar''.

"Pero eso es legal Hermione''- le dijo él tranquilizador.

"¡Pero no a la cabeza!''- dijo ella nerviosa.- "Fíjate. ¡Mira! Otra vez''- se quejó. Dios… se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa. Si llegaba a darle…

Draco otra vez esquivó la pelota lanzada por el bateador. La castaña agarró el bíceps de Oliver con la mano izquierda apretando. Que terminara ya, que terminara ya… Por favor…

Oliver le cogió la mano de su brazo.- "Hermione, tranquilízate. ''- le dijo. Le estaba haciendo daño.

La castaña retiró la mano de su agarre y puso ambas manos en la boca. Esta vez, Marc golpeó bien, y la pelota iba hacia Draco en una volea perfecta. Él seguía mirando hacia otro lado, buscando la snitch. Le alcanzaría en unos segundos.

"¡Draco!'' – el quejido de la leona se oyó poco porqué chocó con sus manos. Oliver tragó grueso. Dios, era igual que el de su primer partido de Quidditch, a la enfermería directo si le alcanzaba…

El rubio seguía a lo suyo. Tras esa carrera de codazos y empujones, ¿volvió a perderse la dichosa pelotita? ¿Dónde diablos estaba? Encima Wood no se alejaba de Hermione… si es que… cada vez que les miraba, él o la tocaba o le hablaba… su furia iba por aumentos. Ese miserable… que no le tocase mucho los huevos, si no tendría que decirle a Hermione que…

"¡PUTA MIERDA, DRAAACO!''- escucho a su amigo Blaise. Se giró.

Y todo fue, en cámara lenta...

Su amigo morocho se acercaba apretando los dientes. Le dio un fuerte empujón con el brazo que cayó de la escoba. Se cogió de una mano con el brazo. ¿Qué coño hacía? Iba a increparle pero vio que Blaise miró en dirección contraria a él y en un segundo una bludger impactó en su cabeza.

Incluso en todo el ruido del estado se oyó el golpe. La cabeza de su amigo fue hacia atrás y contempló en estado de shock como Blaise cayó de su escoba, directamente al suelo.

"BLAAAAAISEEE''- gritó casi quedándose sin voz.

El grito heló la sangre a todo el estadio. Hermione gritó. Ginny se puso ambas manos en la cabeza mirando con horror. Luna, insultaba a Marc por esa acción repugnante. Theodore bajaba como alma que llevaba el diablo las escaleras de la grada, para llegar al césped. Lizzie, en la gradería de Hufflepuff agarró tan fuerte la mano de su amiga, que Emily le gritó que se la rompería, mirando con preocupación cómo los encargados socorrían al slytherin.

La grada, se sumó en un silencio sepulcral viendo como Blaise, inconsciente era levitado y sacado por la puerta seguramente directo a la enfermería. Ver sus ojos en blanco, la cabeza colgando, y su nariz ensangrentada, era algo que los presentes tardarían en olvidar.

Todos aplaudieron en unísono cuando el árbitro expulsó a Marc, y el jugador se marchaba al túnel entre insultos y recriminaciones.

"No iba para él… no iba para él…''- negó Hermione quitándose las manos de la boca. Repetía entre susurros.

Oliver le acarició el brazo.- "Tranquila Hermione, ese cenutrio recibirá su castigo. Y Cormac también. Declararé ante McGonnagall que les vi planeando esto. No se librarán''- dijo serio.

"Gracias Oliver'''- dijo agradecida Hermione. Volvieron a sentarse ahora ya más calmados todos y el juego volvió a reanudarse GRYFFINDOR 30- SLYTHERIN 40.- "A ver si termina esto de una vez…''- susurró preocupada. Sonrió al ver que Draco con dos balanceos volvió a ponerse en su escoba elegantemente y salía despedido a la derecha. Bueno, al menos que cogiese la snitch. Por su amigo.

Por primera vez, quería una victoria de Slytherin.

"_Parece ser, que la snitch ha vuelto a hacer acto de presencia…''_\- comentó Luna. Efectivamente. Ambos buscadores, se volvieron a poner en carrera codo con codo.

_Venga Joder. Por ti, tío. Te has puesto en medio para que continuase yo, para protegerme. Pienso ganar esto por ti… venga, venga…_ Draco apretó los dientes y de no se sabe dónde, dio un codazo tan fuerte que dejó al otro buscador tres metros más atrás. Alargó el brazo. Ya casi ya casi estaba…

PIIIIIIP

"_Draco tiene la snitch!''_\- gritó Luna.- "¡_El partido termina aquí, señores! ¡Enhorabuena, Draco! Dedícale esto a tu amigo''_

El rugido de la grada, fue memorable. Draco alzó la mano derecha, con la pelota aleteando en su puño cerrado. Los Slytherins coreaban su nombre y el de Blaise. La grada de los leones se quejó… pero hubo algunos que la derrota les sabía justicia. No se lo merecían…hoy, no.

Hermione dio saltitos contenta y contempló cómo Draco directamente se metía en el túnel.

"Vamos''- Oliver la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella rápidamente, esquivando alumnos hasta la escalera.

….

Y otra vez, aquí.

Era la segunda vez, que esperaba noticias este curso tras las puertas de la Enfermería.

Abrazada a ella misma, se frotó los brazos y daba vueltas. Oliver, estaba hablando detenidamente con la directora McGonnagall, Slughorn y Ginny, todavía sudada y despeinada con la equipación. Los tres escuchaban serias el testimonio del joven profesor.

Se mordió el labio. Seguían sin noticias. Y ya hacía casi dos horas que Blaise estaba allí dentro. Draco, también. Estaba preocupada.

Sentados en los bancos de piedra, estaban Montage y otros dos miembros del equipo de Slytherin. A diferencia de Ginny, ellos ya se habían duchado.

Pero la imagen más triste, era la de Theodore. Estaba apoyado en la pared del lado de la puerta con la mirada perdida y la cara cenicienta. Luna le acariciaba el brazo para darle ánimos. No había pronunciado palabra desde que llegó aquí con Oliver.

Suspiró cansada. ¿Es que esta espera infernal iba a durar mucho tiempo?

"Entonces, ¿eso es lo que pasó? Lamentable…''- negó con la cabeza Slughorn.

"Es un acto de deshonor''- dijo la directora.- "Señorita Weasley, le informo que tendrá que realizar pruebas de selección para las plazas de bateador y guardián. Este acto, quedará castigado con la expulsión del equipo del señor McLaggen y el señor Perkins. ''- dictó duramente. – "Por supuesto, va haber otra reclusión a parte para esos dos. No va a quedar sólo en eso''

"No esperaba otro castigo para un acto tan despreciable''- estuvo de acuerdo Ginny apretando los dientes. Cuando les viese, lo que les pasó en su día a la Banda Inquisitorial, se quedaría corto.

Los tres profesores, se encaminaron hacia la puerta de la Enfermería, eran los únicos autorizados para estar ahí. Ellos, y Draco, cómo capitán.

Ginny se acercó hacia ellos echando pestes.- "¡Serán hijos de puta!''- bramó furiosa.- "Esto… esto va a perseguirme para siempre. ¡¿Cómo he dejado que estos dos capullos sean parte de mi equipo?!''- le tembló la voz.- "¡Por mi culpa, Zabinni está en el hospital!''- se le aguaron los ojos y sollozó sentándose en el suelo apoyándose la espalda en la pared. Negó con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

"Ginny no…''- Hermione se puso de cuclillas ante ella y negó con la cabeza.- "¿Cómo puedes decir que ha sido tu culpa?''- la miró con cara de horror.

"Si yo no los hubiese aceptado en el equipo, esto no habría pasado…''- le tapó la cara con bochorno.

"Por favor… Ginny''- le imploró la castaña acariciándole la cabeza.

"Levanta, Weasley. ''

Ginny miró hacia arriba. Hermione también. Encontrando la mano de Theo tendida. Él, mortalmente serio, la miraba con reproche.

La castaña se levantó primero, con los ojos abiertos. Theo, la verdad es que daba miedo así. Ginny le cogió la mano y se levantó, impresionada.

Nott le soltó la mano.- "Sécate las lágrimas, y vete a echar a esos dos de tu equipo. ''- le ordenó.- "Eso, es lo que tienes que hacer. Y no quedarte aquí a lamentarte por algo que escapaba de tu propio control''.

A Ginny se le secó la boca. Y Hermione contuvo la respiración.

"Theo…''- Luna cogió la mano de su novio para intentar calmarle.

"¡VAMOS!''- le gritó el moreno. Hermione dio un saltito asustada por el ladrido, y Ginny salió pitando por el pasillo.

El slytherin observó cómo Ginny desapareció por la esquina del pasillo y murmuró un _Increíble _negando con la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía culparse esa pobre chica? ¿Y ella qué sabía que esos dos iban a atentar contra Draco y que Blaise se pondría en medio para proteger a su mejor amigo? Negó con la cabeza.

De repente vio algo… Apretó la meno de Luna y la besó antes de soltarla. Luego fue en dirección a la bifurcación. Dónde desapareció un momento.

Hermione y Luna fruncieron el ceño a la vez, y pararon atención unos segundos. Sólo se oían unos susurros. Pero no se entendía nada. A los pocos segundos Theodore volvió a aparecer con pinta algo más relajada y se oía retumbando en el silencio, unos cuantos pasos alejándose.

"Al menos el gilipollas va a sacar algo bueno de toda esta mierda''- murmuró llegando hasta ellas. Ambas se miraron. No entendían nada.

La puerta de la enfermería chirrió y Draco salió por ella. Su aspecto, era pálido, con los ojos rojos, y el pelo revuelto. Cómo Hermione supuso que haría, ni se molestó en cambiarse. Fue directamente a la enfermería al acabar el partido.

Se acercó a ellos. Lo primero que hizo fue abrazarse con Theodore. Fuertemente. El moreno no se lo pensó tampoco a lanzarse contra él.

"Iba para mí, tío''- Hermione se congeló al ver que Draco sollozaba.- "El que tendría que estar en esa cama soy yo''

Nott lo apretaba fuertemente contra él. - "Tranquilo, Draco''.- la voz de Theodore empezó a temblar también. Luna se mantuvo al margen y bajó la mirada. Sus ojos, también empezaron a aguarse.

"¿Cómo puede ser tan idiota?''- el rubio ya no se controlaba y las lágrimas caían de sus ojos grises- "Si le pasase algo…''- negó con la cabeza.

"Ya basta, Draco…''- le calmaba Theo. Le dio unos golpecitos y se separó mirándole a los ojos.- "¿No ves que mala hierba nunca muere ?''- sonrió para minorar la tensión. Draco soltó una risotada y se secó las lágrimas con la mano.- "¿Cómo está?''- preguntó serio, pero ya más calmado.

"Inconsciente. ''- se encogió de hombros el rubio tristemente. – "Ha sufrido una fractura en el cráneo. Madame Pomfrey ha dicho que estará dormido unos días. ''- Negó con pesar.- "Tenía el hombro dislocado y la nariz rota, pero eso ya está solucionado. ''- se separaron ya tranquilos.- "Ahora a esperar''- observó cómo Hermione y Luna se acercaron a ellos. Él miró agradecido a la castaña por su presencia.

"¿Y no podré verle?''- preguntó Theodore nervioso.

Draco negó con la cabeza. – "No hasta mañana. ''- explicó y se giró hacia atrás. A los miembros de su equipo.- "Chicos, id a comer algo. Blaise está inconsciente y estable. Mañana podréis verle''- les anunció.

Los otros asintieron y se levantaron. Lentamente avanzaron por el pasillo. Pasaron por el lado de Draco y le tocaron el hombro en señal de ánimo. Él sonrió tranquilizador. Pero no se sentía para nada así.

"Creo que deberíamos irnos, Theo''- le dijo Luna dulcemente.- "Hasta mañana no podrás venir. ''

El moreno asintió estando de acuerdo. Irían a tomar algo, aunque sea beber porque no le entraba nada sólido. Sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Sonrió a su amigo y miró a la castaña que seguía callada.- "Nos vemos luego, Draco. Hermione''- dijo con tono juguetón y algo más animado. Hermione se sonrojó.

Luego cogió la mano de Luna y se encaminaron por el pasillo. Dejando a Draco y Hermione solos.

Draco miró hacia el suelo. La verdad es que no sabía que hacer… en parte quedarse a esperar a los profesores si había algo más… ir a ducharse y volver, irse con Hermione directamente o ducharse y luego ir con Hermione. No sabía bien qué hacer.

Sintió unos pequeños brazos rodearle el cuello. Hermione. La rodeó con sus brazos y la apretó fuerte, sintiéndola.

"Draco, lo siento''- le murmuró ella. Él le beso el cuello en respuesta.- "He sufrido tanto, Oliver y yo vimos como trajinaban para ir a por ti…''- se tensó al oír el nombre del profesor.- "Tenía tanto miedo, y luego esto de Blaise…''

"Sh…. ''- le dijo contra su piel.- "Tranquila, Hermione''- la miró a la cara.- "No llores…''- le pidió al ver que los ojos de ella se aguaban otra vez. Acarició sus narices y le besó la puntita.- "Venga, vamos a dar un paso por los terrenos, necesito tomar el aire''- le cogió la mano y tiró de ella.

"Draco, tienes que comer algo''- frunció el ceño mientras le seguía con su brazo extendido. Miró hacia atrás y luego volvió a la nuca de su… ¿qué eran?- "Has hecho un gran esfuerzo físico. Tienes que reponer fuerzas''- le regañó.

El rubio rodó los ojos.- "De acuerdo. ''- frenó y se pegó a ella rodeándola con el brazo libre la cintura.- "Pasaremos por la cocina y pillaremos algo de comer y unos manteles, ¿te apetece?''- la besó castamente y continuó su marcha.

"Oh. '' Dijo Hermione. Un picnic sobre la nieve… Como la merienda con Luna… Tal vez para animarle, tendría que tirarle una bola de nieve en la cara… como con Ginny esa vez.

Mmmmmmm pensó sonriendo de lado dejándose llevar por el guapo rubio. Estaría bien.

**Y hasta aquí por hoy… no hay más **

**Qué os parece? Siempre Draco ha hecho evidentes sus celos, sobre todo delante de ella, pero he querido darle un enfoque más tranquilo. Es posesivo, pero respeta los límites.**

**Respecto a Blaise… qué esperabais? Por amor, se hacen grandes locuras (frase de la peli Hercules xD) Blaise, quiere a su mejor amigo. Es totalmente normal su reacción.**

**Por cierto…quién o quienes se escondían en el pasillo? Se aceptan apuestas! A ver quién acepta!**

**Me despido por hoy señores, espero que os haya gustado. Comenten un poquito plis!**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**Otra vez, GRACIAS Zary CG :P**

**Xx**

_Anna_


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi! Ya estoy de vuelta aquí! Sí, ahora que han terminado los exámenes tengo más tiempo **** Y aquí estoy, con el capi 16. **

**Me encanta ver que esto va gustando. **

**Quisiese dar la bienvenida a los nuevos followers: **

**Miaumiaulogic**

**voldy-pooh**

**Muchas gracias ^^ , por supuesto, a los que siguen aquí desde el principio. Repito, gracias **

_**Zary CG**_**: gracias por tu ayuda. Espero que notes este fic un poquito tuyo. De verdad, sin ti esto no sería lo mismo! Respecto a tu comentario : **

**Blaise pronto va a ponerse manos a la obra, pero pobrecito, tiene que despertar ;) Dale un poco de tiempo en su recuperación… ^^**

**Hombre, Draco… es mucho Draco… tal vez me lo quede y le voy enviando de vez en cuando jajajaja nos lo turnamos? :p**

**Sí, Theo va a ir a la boda. Y por lo otro… no te puedo contestar. Hay que llegar ahí. Si se va a quedar o se marchará a Suiza, es algo a lo que hay que llegar. Eso sí, se lo va a pensar. Tendrá muuuchas dudas. **

**Jajajajaja si fuera por Filch les habría colgado de los pulgares en las mazmorras… xD Nah, el castigo se verá más adelante. Y, tiene un toque divertido **

**Respecto al Dramione… sí, la verdad es que son demasiado monos. Te gusta la forma en que lo encaro? Es que siempre se ha visto a un Draco un poco cruel y que va cediendo poco a poco. Yo quería dar la imagen del rubio más sensibilizada. Tímida (aunque seductora cuando está a solas con ella). Más un joven que lo ha pasado mal y que quiere ir poco a poco para conseguir su objetivo: la felicidad **

**Y sí querida, estoy muy agradecida a lo que estás haciendo. No me va a alcanzar por darte las gracias. De verdad.**

**A todos os recuerdo, que ya esta semana voy a empezar a colgar fotos referentes al fic, los enlaces para los capítulos, canciones que también voy a meter más adelante.**

**Mi twitter es DreamParadise27. Lo tengo privado, pero tranquilos, me hacéis la petición y yo os acepto. **

**Bueno, aquí os dejo con el capítulo 16. Blaise, continua en la Enfermería… despertará? Y Oliver, continuará incomodando a Hermione? Luna y Theo hablan de su próxima cita. San Valentín se acerca… **

**No os doy más la chapa. **

**Ah, y comentad un poquito porfis :D **

**Capítulo 16: El bello durmiente. **

7 días, 168 horas, 10080 minutos, 604800 segundos…

Blaise continuaba inconsciente.

Su cuerpo dormido, yacía en la tercera camilla de la Enfermería. Con su cabeza vendada y sin camiseta, su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente en una respiración estable y tranquila.

A su izquierda, su mesita particular, estaba repleta de dulces y regalos. Flores y demás cachivaches para animarle cuando despertase.

Sí… Blaise seguía durmiendo, ajeno de todo el lío que se montó en su ingreso.

Madame Pomfrey, tenía pensado seriamente hablar con él sobre el sexo seguro y la monogamia. Y es que… si no fuera por Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott, que le ayudaron a despejar la Enfermería esto estaría lleno de chicas llorando con sus grititos, suspiros y sollozos dramáticos.

A su derecha, Thedore, con pantalones negros y camiseta verde de manga larga, estaba sentado en una silla. Le hacía compañía mientras leía un libro.

No se había despegado de él en todo el tiempo. Claro éste, seguía yendo a clases y a dormir a su habitación (porque Pomfrey le echaba), pero luego, la mayor parte del tiempo… la pasaba allí con su amigo.

Si es que… Blaise Zabinni podía ser un pesado, un metomentodo, cargante… en fin, lo que es un amigo parlanchín.

Pero lo que tienen esos seres es que eran fáciles de querer, y que cuando faltaban, era como si una parte de ti desapareciera. Eso era lo que le pasaba a Theo.

Se quejaba de él, pero le echaba de menos.

Extrañaba sus quejas sin sentido sobre los deberes, los suspiros dramáticos al rechazar chicas ahora que estaba "encoñado" de Lizzie, su manera divertida de tocar los cojones a Draco y exasperarle. Y su desorden.

SI. Extrañaba que todo estuviese en el sitio que no era, y tener que enviarle a paseo cuando le decía que los genios eran desordenados, que él no lo podía entender. Respuestas que sólo podían venir de él… sonrió y pasó la página de su libro.

"Theo''- giró la cabeza y sonrió. Su comprensiva novia, a la que había dejado un poco de lado con todo esto venía con una bolsa, caminando a saltitos. Como ella siempre hacía. Cerró el libro y lo dejó en el suelo. La Ravenclaw llegó a él y le besó dulcemente. Estaba muy guapa con el pelo de lado, jersey naranja, pantalones blancos y converse.- "Hola…''- sonrió y le tendió la bolsa.- "Aquí tienes tu comida. Son espaguetis y luego un plátano.''- se encogió de hombros y se sentó en su regazo.

"Gracias Luna''- la besó contento. La verdad es que la había abandonado un poco. A diferencia de Draco. Él venía y pasaba hora y media o dos horas cada tarde, por sus entrenamientos, deberes y su… bueno, su chica. Le decía que no hacía bien, que se estaba obsesionando y que tenía que airearse. Que despertaría de un momento a otro y no tenía que preocuparse.

Pero él quería estar allí cuando despertara.

" ¿Cómo sigue?''- le preguntó Luna mirando al guapo morocho.

"Estable.''- negó con la cabeza.- "Ya lleva así una semana. "- hizo un mohín triste.- "¿Cuándo va a despertar, Luna?''- se quejó.- "Ya lleva así muchos días.''

Ella le acarició la nuca para relajarlo. – "Despertará cuando esté preparado." - sonrió- "Su cuerpo ha sufrido mucho daño y su cerebro lo mantiene dormidito para que no sufra dolor. ''- dijo dulcemente.- "Ya verás, cuando esté curado del todo despertará. No va a quedarse así mucho tiempo. Somos magos, aquí no hay comas de esos''.- le besó la frente.

Él le rodeó la cintura protectoramente y le acarició el vientre. – "Echo de menos sus monólogos sin sentido''- sonrió triste.- "Ahora me doy cuenta que tenía razón, que Draco y yo somos demasiado serios y nos divertimos poco. Siempre dice que él es nuestra salsa picante.''- rodó los ojos recordando cuando les dijo eso. Luna río. ¿Ese chico era el no va más no?

"Ya verás cómo en nada volverá a estar aquí. Y os 'estresará'"- dijo haciendo comillas.- "Cómo siempre dices.''- hizo ademán de levantarse pero Theo no la dejó, sonrió y le miró. Él le hacía morritos.- "Ya sabes que hoy he quedado con Ginny para hacer las pruebas de selección para los camareros. No puedo faltar. ''- le regañó cariñosamente.

"Me siento mal, Luna''- se explicó el Slytherin.- "Con todo esto de Blaise, te he dejado algo sola.''

"No pasa nada''- le quitó importancia.- "Theo, es tu amigo. Y lo entiendo. Lo que no sería normal es que no te preocupases.''- le besó y se levantó. Theo la soltó a disgusto.- "Eso sí, tendrías que racionar las horas de visita. Cómo dijo Draco.''- se giró para irse.

"¡Espera!''- la frenó.- "Dentro de dos semanas… es San Valentín.''- le explicó y se miró las manos. Ella sonrió contenta.- "¿Iremos a Hogsmade, no?''

La rubia asintió.- "Vale. Por mi perfecto. Podemos dormir juntos ese día, si quieres.''.

El moreno casi se atragantó con su propia saliva. ¿Qué?

"Luna… estás hablando de pasar la noche… ¿juntos? ¿Dónde? – balbuceó. Madre mía… madre mía… ¿en serio hablaban de lo que hablaban?

"Claro. Si no lo dijese en serio, no te lo habría preguntado.''- se encogió de hombros.- "¿Te parece bien?''- le miró con una ceja alzada.- "Mis compañeras de cuarto también pasan la noche fuera. Me han prometido que hasta el mediodía no volverán ''- puso una mueca juguetona.

Theo se despejó. Había dejado la mente en blanco. Pero ellos…- "Cl-cl-claro Luna''- asintió nervioso.- "Me parece bien.''

"¡Perfecto!''- hizo un saltito emocionada. Fue hacia él y le besó contenta.- "Estoy deseando pasar nuestra primera noche juntitos.''- le acarició la mejilla, le guiñó su ojito azul claro y luego se fue.

Dejándole a él con el marrón.

A ver. A ver si podía pensar con claridad… ¿Luna le estaba diciendo de PASAR la noche juntos? ¿O sólo de dormir?

Qué calor le había entrado de repente… se arregló el cuello del jersey tragando grueso.

…

"Bien, cómo ya habréis sido informados por la prensa escrita, Harry Potter y yo, Ginny Weasley, nos casaremos en Junio aquí mismo. En Hogwarts.''-Pausó y les miró detenidamente.- "Quiero aclarar que busco un perfil de personal tranquilo, educado y competente. Y que todo lo que va a ser mencionado acerca de la boda será bajo estricta confidencialidad. ¿Entendido?''- les inquirió. "Bien. Empecemos''- empezó a andar hacia una mesa que habían preparado en esa aula deshabitada. Hizo aparecer unos papeles.

Las treinta personas que habían allí asintieron todo a la vez. Joder con la pequeña Weasley. Era de armas tomar…

Cuando habían entrado a la sala equipada especialmente para la selección, se encontraron casi con miedo a la Capitana de Gryffindor muy elegante y profesional con una chaqueta de traje, camisa azul rey pantalones negros y tacones de altura. Su pelo recogido en una cola alta, despejado de la cara y con maquillaje.

Parecía de verdad la jefa que iba a entrevistar a sus empleados. En parte así era. Pero tal vez había exagerado un poco. Muchos de los que se presentaban iban a su clase o ya se conocían…

Sus tacones chocaban contra el suelo creando un eco sordo y limpio, mientras ella daba vueltas de izquierda y derecha. Continuando su discurso.

"Vaya con Ginebra. Con razón el equipo de Quidditch está tan organizado. Tácticamente hablando''- le susurró Oliver al oído de Hermione. Ella sonrió de lado.

"Sí, tienes razón.''- se separó de él y avanzó hacia la mesa.- "Oye Ginny, ¿no crees que te estás pasando haciéndoles firmar acuerdos de confidencialidad a todos ahora?''- le susurró. Luego sonrió a una guapa alumna de pelo rubio rizado que firmaba y luego daba paso a otro. –"Ni siquiera han hecho las pruebas''.

"Que sí, que toda precaución es poca.''- dijo tozuda frunciendo el ceño.- "Ve allí con tu enamorado y comienza a prepararme el suelo y a las chicas.''- le meneó la mano como diciendo "Y déjame en paz''.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y se tragó un gruñido. Por cierto, ¿enamorado? Ginny deliraba. Y aunque lo estuviese, negó con la cabeza y tranquilamente se encaminó hacia el joven profesor. Ignorando las miradas de los chicos que se habían presentado. ¿Tanto llamaba la atención? ¿Es que nunca habían visto a una chica con minifalda?

Con una camiseta de algodón color verde oliva, minifalda tejana oscura, medias negras transparentes y botines negros con plataforma, caminaba a paso ligero. El collar que le había regalado Draco relucía y tintineaba a su paso. Finalmente llegó a él. Al que también con escepticismo había pillado mirándole las piernas mientras venía.

"Oliver, Doña perfección quiere que llames a las chicas para hacerles una prueba.''- le dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco. Sacó la varita del bolsillo trasero de su faldita y empezó a hacer crecer hierba en ese lado de la habitación. El joven profesor río y le apretó el hombro.

"Tranquilízate un poco, Hermione- le guiñó el ojo y fue hacia los alumnos.

La castaña frunció el ceño y miró como se iba. Tal vez Ginny no andaba tan desencaminada. Tal vez Oliver estaba realmente interesado en ella.

Su yo de 12 años estaba dando saltitos de dicha al saberse que por fin, el chico que le gustaba le hacía caso. Repetía, su yo de 12 años.

Habían cambiado tantas cosas…. Se resignó a que Oliver era demasiado mayor para ella. Tras eso vinieron sus sentimientos por Ron, el breve romance con Víctor. Otra vez Ron… y ahora estaba Draco.

No… no le gustaba Oliver. No.

Hace meses, puede que hubiese confundido esos sentimientos, pero ahora que medio estaba con Draco… había palpado en propia piel lo que era sentir su corazón acelerado, las tripas revueltas, la piel de gallina con un solo contacto o palabra. La necesidad. El echarle de menos. El miedo que le pasara algo…

Y con Oliver no sentía nada de eso.

Tal vez podría llegar a sentir atracción física y carnal. Porque Oliver era muy guapo. Pero Draco… era diferente. Único. La trataba de un modo que nadie lo había hecho jamás. La hacía sentir deseada. Guapa. Sí, la hacía sentirse segura de sí misa. Aparcaba todo cuando estaba con él.

Y sabía a ciencia cierta que no se lo podía provocar cualquiera.

"¡Hermione! ¡¿Qué haces?!''- la voz de Luna la despertó de sus pensamientos.

Se despertó y miró que ya tenía un gran trecho del suelo lleno de hierba y flores. Se giró y vio que toda la sala estaba mirándola. Ginny negaba con la cabeza y se tocó la sien con un dedo.

Negó con la cabeza riendo.- "Lo siento''-Luna sacó la varita y empezó a ayudarla a arreglar un poco esto.- "¿Has llegado ahora Luna?''.

"Hace un momento. Estaba observándote.''- hizo una risita.- "¿Dónde estabas?''.

Hermione suspiró.- "Intentando resolver el bollo mental que tengo''. – Se pasó la lengua por los labios.- "¿Cómo está Zabinni?''.

Luna se encogió de hombros. – "Pues sigue igual. Aunque creo que no tardará en despertar''- dijo intuitiva.

"Espero que como siempre, aciertes, Luna''- balbuceó bajito. Pero Luna la escuchó perfectamente. Esperaba que se recuperara. Aunque Draco no pasase tanto tiempo como Theo en la Enfermería… estaba muy preocupado. Y triste.

Hace una semana, en el picnic improvisado, casi no comió nada. Tuvo que pelearse con él para que tomara una manzana. Y eso que era su fruta preferida. Estaba callado. Y fumó bastante. Casi le hizo daño en el beso que se dieron. Notó en su boca la frustración que sentía. Al final, le pidió perdón, y la abrazó, buscando su apoyo. Quedando así durante horas. Sonrió triste… estaba empezando a pensar que el cliché de chico malo sólo era eso… cliché.

"Hermione… ¿Estás con nosotros?''- la llamó Ginny. Luna le tocó el hombro. Otra vez, sumida en sus pensamientos. Los demás se rieron bajito y Oliver la sonrió dándole ánimos. Joder. ¡Joder!

"Sí…''- dijo ella sonriendo de lado. – "Venga. Empecemos. ''- señaló con la palma el césped que había improvisado.

"Bien… Chicas, quitaos los calcetines y los zapatos e id allí con Hermione…''- empezó Ginny a dar instrucciones.

Tardaron 2 horas y media en terminar.

La verdad es que fue relativamente fácil… y divertido.

Hicieron andar a las chicas con tacones por la hierba, cargadas con bandejas de comida (proporcionada por los elfos, la comida no podía conjurarse), y enseguida se vio quien era ágil y quién no.

Hermione, siempre prudente, le preguntó por lo bajini si haría ir a las pobres chicas con tacones ese día. Tendrían que andar mucho y estar de pie… ¡No podía hacerles eso! Pero se quedó callada y con rubor en las mejillas cuando Ginny se burló de ella. Alegando que si leyese un poco por encima _Corazón de Bruja _sabría que existen hechizos y pociones mágicas que hacían poder aguantar tacones durante horas y días.

Hicieron un poco de todo: Manejo de botellas de vino, descorchar champán, el uso de las servilletas… y se dieron cuenta que no se había presentado cualquiera: Había algunos que tenían experiencia en la rama de la hostelería. Por trabajillos de verano para ganarse un dinerillo.

Por supuesto, esos se quedaron con el puesto. Quedaron 7 chicos y ocho chicas.

Ginny despidió agradeciendo a los que no habían sido seleccionados y luego les tomó las midas a todos. Para los uniformes. Luego les habló de lo que cobrarían y para sorpresa, todos estuvieron conformes.

"Por fin''- suspiró Ginny tranquila cerrando la puerta, luego de que Trevor, uno de los seleccionados, se marchara. Era el último ya.- "Gracias por ayudarme. A ti también, Oliver''- sonrió agradecida.

"No es molestia Ginny. Alguien tenía que controlar que no os molestaran o no hubiese problemas. ''- se encogió de hombros. Él mismo se presentó de voluntario en la cena cuando McGonnagall mencionó a los demás profesores si alguien podía ir a supervisar. – "Además lo hago con mucho gusto…''- sonrió y miró de reojo a Hermione. Y ella que se dio cuenta. Bajó la mirada avergonzada hacia sus botines. Qué limpio habían dejado el suelo…

"Te dije que sería muy fácil''- dijo Luna contenta.- "Siempre te agobias. Ves, ya tienes otro tema solucionado. ''- se encogió de hombros.

"No del todo. El día de San Valentín hay salida a Hogsmade''- rodó los ojos.- "Tengo que ir a encargar los trajes para ellos…''- suspiró- ¿Qué plan tan romántico verdad? ''- ironizó haciéndoles reír y abriendo la puerta de nuevo.- "Me piro. Voy a escribirle una carta a Harry para contárselo, y a mandarla. ¡Hasta Luego!- sonrió deslumbrante y salió de la sala a toda prisa.

Luna de pronto pegó un saltito, acordándose de una cosa- ¡Ginny, espera! ¡Qué voy contigo!''- caminó rápido dispuesta a seguirla. Se giró mirando a la castaña y al profesor.- "Tengo que escribir una carta a mi tía. ¡Adiós!''- cerró la puerta tras ella. Los pasos rápidos que resonaron en las paredes, les indicaron que había empezado a correr. A los pocos segundos pararon. Señalando que se había alejado.

"Bueno…''- suspiró. – "Pues parece que estamos a solos''- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

"Al fin''- añadió Oliver con una mueca de lado. – "Por fin nos dejan a solas. ''- La mirada ardiente que le envió casi le hizo atragantarse. Dios…

"B-Bueno''- tartamudeó riendo nerviosa.- "¡Vaya!''- alzó los brazos con una mueca de exclamación, los golpeó en la cintura.- "Esta Ginny, se ha dejado los acuerdos y las inscripciones''- negó con la cabeza y se acercó a la mesa cogiendo los papeles. – "Si no llevase la cabeza pegada seguro que se la dejaría. ''- se giró dándole la espalda, escondiendo una mueca de ¿Ahora qué? ¿Qué hacía, qué hacía…? ¿Cómo rayos iba a salir de esta? Tenía que largarse. Tenía que irse. Pero YA.

_Mierda_. Sintió una presencia atrás suya y unas manos se colaron en su cintura. Rodeándola suavemente. Se mordió el labio. _Aléjate, por favor_ rezaba su fuero interno.

La respiración de Oliver se coló en su oído derecho. Lenta y pausada. Hermione, con todas sus fuerzas, intentaba mantenerse firme. No estaba bien. Esto no estaba bien. Quizá hace unos 5 años, lo hubiese aceptado gustosa. Pero ahora…

"Hermione, me gustas…''- le declaró susurrante en su oído. La castaña sintió como el estómago, de golpe y porrazo, le había bajado a los pies. Dejó caer los papeles en la mesa mirando un punto fijo con la mirada perdida. No sabía que decir, que pensar… Las manos grandes y masculinas de Oliver le apartaron el pelo colocándolo sobre su otro hombro. Dejando esa banda despejada.- "Mucho''.- le pasó la mano por el cuello llegando hasta a mandíbula. Cerró los ojos del placer de su caricia y entreabrió la boca, soltando un suspiro.

"Basta''- sólo pudo decir. Sólo como una súplica. Una desesperada súplica.- "Por favor, Oliver. No podemos hacer esto. Eres mi profesor''- Y además…

Casi suelta un gemido de placer cuando sintió que él le besaba el cuello. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y él la apretó fuerte. Pegando su espalda a sus pectorales. Le puso una mano en el vientre y la ascendió. Lentamente… formando una caricia con sus largos dedos.

Hermione tenía la cabeza nublada. Llamaba a gritos a su sentido común. Pero este, tenía puesto el cartel de CERRADO POR REPARACIÓN en su puerta. Maldita sea… Oliver detuvo su mano en el diafragma y giró su cara besándole la mandíbula. Y siguió subiendo, luego el principio de la mejilla, siguiendo un camino de besos hasta la comisura del labio. Pero era el límite dónde alcanzaba su cabeza.

Sin saber cómo, ni porqué.

Tal vez por la situación, que sigues o sigues.

Tal vez por esa niña de doce años que se quedó con ganas de quedar correspondida por su amor secreto.

No sabía, no le encontraría la explicación de porqué Hermione permitió que Oliver la girara y estampase sus labios con los suyos.

Puso la mano en su cabeza apretando ese pelo largo y rebelde, cerró los ojos, y se dispuso a explorar esa joven boca. Por fin… llevaba tanto tiempo esperando esto, que no podía creérselo del todo.

Hermione mantuvo las manos colganderas sobre su cuerpo, sin saber dónde ponerlas. Sintió otra mano colarse en su cintura, rodeándola otra vez, dejándola sin escapatoria. Con una mano lo cogió del bíceps, porque si no se habría caído al suelo.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, y entre beso y beso. La castaña se dio cuenta, que la textura no era la misma, que la lengua no era tan juguetona. Que los besos no eran sensuales y pausados. Que los mordiscos eran agradables pero no placenteros. Que ese pelo que había tocado era corto y puntiagudo. No largo y fino. Que esas manos que la tocaban no eran lo suficientemente finas. Y que su piel era más morena de lo que debería de ser.

Mientras Oliver le besaba el cuello, era entreabrió los ojos y se dio de bruces en la realidad. Su sentido común abrió la puerta con las reparaciones hechas y se cogió la mano en el pecho apoyándose en ella. Casi al borde del fallo cardíaco.

Estaba sentada. En el escritorio. Entre sus piernas estaba un profesor del colegio. Tenía una mano suya en su baja espalda y la otra bajo su falda.

Habían tenido que pasar veinte minutos para que ella reaccionase. Para que ella se diese cuenta que no debería estar allí. O SI. Pero no con quién estaba ahora. Su pelo tendría que ser rubio platino, sus ojos, tendrían que ser grises, tendría que tener un lunar en el cuello… tendría que ser más alto, y esa nariz, que le encantaba que le rozase, tendría que ser más puntiaguda y angulada.

Ya era suficiente.

"Oliver…''- le pidió ella con voz suplicante.- "Para…''.

"¿Por qué?'' – le susurró él dejando su cuello y subiendo por el recoveco de su mejilla. Hasta llegar a su oído, donde la besó. Mandando una sacudida al estómago de Hermione.

Pero no era la adrenalina. No era la lujuria que sentía con Draco.

Era culpa.

"Porque quiero a Draco''- le empujó y se bajó rápidamente del escritorio y cogió los papeles. ¿Dónde estaba esta fuerza antes? Se sentía rastrera y culpable. Anduvo tres pasos y se giró a mirarle. Distancia de seguridad.- "No vuelvas a acercarte. ''- le pidió frenándole al verlo con la intención de ir hacia ella.

"Hermione…''- le dijo él con voz calmada.

"De Hermione, nada. ''- negó con la cabeza con los ojos empezando a aguarse.- "¿Te das cuenta de lo que hemos hecho? ¿De lo que ha estado a punto de pasar?''- le dijo con voz dura. Una lágrima le cruzo la mejilla.- "Yo quiero estar con él''- le dictó solemne. Decidida.

Y sincera.

"¿Entonces porque me has correspondido esta última media hora?''- le preguntó el joven profesor. Joder, todo iba tan bien.

"Pues no lo sé''- le dijo también, sincera.- "Ni quiero saberlo. ''- le dijo con voz trémula. Se sentía sucia, traicionera. La bilis le había subido a la garganta. Sentía ganas de vomitar.

Él avanzó un paso. Ella dio otro hacia atrás.

"NO''. – negó con la cabeza. - "Esto. Esta amistad rara que hemos entablado, termina aquí. No estoy dispuesta a perderle''- los dientes casi le chirriaban. Sentía rabia e impotencia.- "Para lo único que ha servido esto es para darme cuenta de la envergadura de mis sentimientos por él''- asintió.- "Ha tenido que pasar esto para darme cuenta. "

Wood abrió los ojos con horror. Ella no le dejó abrir la boca. – "Lo siento Oliver. Tal vez hace unos cinco años, te hubiese correspondido. Pero ahora ya…''- negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros. Desolada se giró y avanzó hasta la puerta. Se giró en un último instante mirándolo.- "Soy suya''- sonrió y abrió la puerta.- "Adiós''- y dicho esto cerró la puerta tras ella.

Dejando al joven profesor con el corazón roto.

…..

"Entonces echamos tres dientes de león junto con la orina de cucaracha en el caldero. Y se remueve en dirección contraria a las ajugas del reloj. "- dictó Draco con los brazos cruzados y paseando por los pies de la cama del aún dormido Blaise.

"¿No son dos?'' – alzó una ceja Theodore de su papel. Estaban haciendo los deberes de pociones para pasado mañana.

"Si lanzas una más le da más textura y agilizas el proceso de solidificación''- explicó Draco como si fuera algo obvio.

Theodore rodó los ojos y continuó con su escritura. Aunque el libro pusiese algo, Draco siempre ponía un toque personal. Tal vez por eso siempre sacaba buenas notas de esa asignatura.

"Entonces removemos en sentido contrario y se echan las patas de ornitorrinco en polvo''- dijo el moreno ganándose un mudo asentimiento de su rubio amigo.

"Y luego reposar''- dijeron a la vez. Se miraron y se rieron. – "Pues esto ya está''- cerró el cuaderno Theodore satisfecho junto con su lápiz.- "¿Por qué somos tan buenos?''- preguntó al aire. Draco lanzó una risotada.

"Porque SOY tan bueno''- Theodore bufó ante la respuesta del rubio- "Es verdad discípulo mío. Eres bueno en la teoría, pero siempre tienes que dar un toque personal en las pociones. Palabra de Snape''- se cruzó el corazón. El ojiazul puso los ojos en blanco. Madre. Por favor…

Luego de eso se apoyó en la mesita con el codo. Reposando ahí la cabeza. Miro a Blaise.- "¿Cuánto tiempo más va a durar esto?''

"Quién sabe''- se encogió de hombros.- "Espero que no mucho más. Empieza a darme migraña tanto silencio en el cuarto."- bromeó con alusión a que todo estaba demasiado tranquilo sin el convaleciente.

Theo río.- "Siempre me quejo de él. Pero de veras, le echo de menos''

"Nunca sabes lo que tienes, hasta que lo pierdes''- se poyó Draco en la barandilla de la cama con ambas manos mirándole. – "Venga plomoso''- dijo mirando a Zabinni.- "Despierta. ¡He visto a Lizzie besándose con otro!- le inquirió.

"DRACO, POR FAVOR''- le increpó Theodore.- "Eso no es verdad. ''- negó con la cabeza. ¿Te imaginas que se despertase por esa sandez?

"Si es sólo para motivarle. "- rodó los ojos el rubio. – "¿Qué? "- le preguntó al ver su mirada reprobatoria. Puso los ojos en blanco.- "Lo siento Blaise… no es cierto. Ha venido cada día, a preguntarnos por ti ¿Contento? ''- sonrió de lado al ver que Theo asentía satisfecho. Él y su manía con que podía escucharles. – "Lo cierto es que es raro que no haya venido hoy''- frunció el ceño y miró su reloj. Ya era bastante tarde. Pasaban de las siete y siempre venía a las seis.

"Bueno, le ha debido surgir algo. ''- se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia. - "Parece mentira cómo el cabrón se sale siempre con la suya''- negó con la cabeza mirándole. ¿Cómo lo hacía?

"Aún no cantes victoria. "- le advirtió Draco.- "Por lo poco que he tratado con ella… lo cerrada, y tímida que es… todo lo contrario a él. ''- asintió.- "No le va a ser fácil''- hizo un mohín.- "Además creo que oculta algo''- le dictó.

El moreno de pelo rebelde río- "Venga ya, Draco''- descartó rápidamente esa posibilidad.- "Además no creo que eso afecte. Los polos opuestos, se atraen''- dictó juguetón. – "Mira a mí y Luna. Más distintos el uno del otro no podemos ser ya…''- dijo pensando en su dulce chica.

"Ya, pero eso no tiene por qué ser así''- debatió el príncipe de las serpientes.

"O Hermione y tú, por ejemplo''- eso, captó la atención de Draco.- "Sois muy distintos, también.

"No te creas''- sonrió misterioso.- "Yo soy rubio, ella castaña, tengo los ojos claros, ella almendrados, tiene la piel más morena y yo como la leche. ''- dijo haciendo reír a Theo.- "Sólo en cosas circunstanciales. Te sorprendería saber lo mucho que tenemos en común''- se encogió de hombros.- "Hasta yo estoy sorprendido. ''

"Será en que los dos sois listos y cabezones''- aventuró Nott ganándose un gruñido de él. Río.- "Es broma''- levantó las manos en señal de paz. – "Por cierto, hoy no la has visto, ¿verdad?''

"Nop. ''- negó con la cabeza él.- "Sólo la he visto en la comida con esa impresionante faldita oscura. Que, si me dejas dar mi opinión, debería ser ilegal''- miró al cielo con frustración, ganándose otra risa de Theo. Madre mía, casi se tuvo que sostener la comida al verla así. – "A ver si puedo pillarla esta semana. ''- sonrió. Tenía ganas de estar con ella. Por Morgana. Iba a terminar enfermo. No era normal lo que la extrañaba.

"¿Tienes pensado algo para San Valentín?''- le preguntó al aire Theodore. Sacando ya el tema que le tenía desde hacía horas preocupado.

"Algo he pensado, sí''- sonrió de lado.- "No me mires así. No pienso soltarte nada. ''- alzó su cabeza orgulloso.- "Búscate un plan tú solito. ''

"No si no es por eso. Yo ya tengo plan. "- dijo mirando un punto fijo.- "Voy a pasar la noche con Luna. En su sala común. ''- confesó. Las mejillas de Theo se tiñeron de rosado. Evitó mirar la expresión de Draco. Seguro que estaba mirándole emocionado.

No se equivocó.

"Mira que callado se lo tenía…''- llegó a él y le dio un golpe en el hombro.- "Pero oye, usad protección, ve poco a poco que ella…''- el tonito que empleaba, le daba la pista que estaba bromeando. Puso los ojos en blanco.

"JA, JA''- le dijo con sorna. –" ¿No ves que sólo vamos a dormir?- le dijo no muy convencido.

"Eso, no te lo tragas ni tú''- río el rubio.- "Pero bueno, enhorabuena. No puedo hacer nada más que alegrarme por ti''- sonrió sincero.

Decidió desistir, Draco no parecía comprender que él no tenía intención de tener sexo con Luna. Esa implicación tan íntima acarrearía unas consecuencias devastadoras en su separación. Aún más sabiendo que él sería el primero.

"Oye y tú…''- empezó la pregunta. Pero no la terminó.

"Ni siquiera la termines. ''- le dijo Draco mirándole poniéndose un poco más tenso. Theodore asintió comprendiendo. Antes alardeaba de sus conquistas hablando a todo lujo de detalles. Pero con ella no. Protegía muy bien su secreta relación, guardándoselo todo para él. Sólo decía que iba bien. Tal vez sí que era diferente después de todo. A veces le cogía desprevenido sonriendo. Estaba de mejor humor, más relajado, y a las pruebas se remitía. Volvía a hacer bromas.

"Es inútil, Nott, no soltará prenda. Yo ya lo intenté y nada''

"Ya ves Blaise, tal vez es que ella le da calabazas y no quiere que nos enteremos''- se encogió de hombros bromeando mirando al rubio. UN MOMENTO. Draco y él se miraron a la vez y giraron la cabeza a la cama.

"¡¿BLAISE?!''- gritaron a la vez.

El morocho sonreía cansado.- "El mismo que viste y calza. ''- se miró hacia abajo. Sólo estaba en calzoncillos bajo la manta- "Bueno ahora no visto ni calzo nada, pero ya me entendéis. ''- cerró los ojos fuertemente y se llevó la mano a la cabeza.- "No gritéis más por favor…. ¡AH!''- gritó asustado porque Theodore se le había tirado encima emocionado abrazándolo. Para su horror le besó la mejilla.

"Has vuelto''- lo abrazó.- "¡Dolor en mis cojones, has vuelto!''- Blaise río emocionado y miró a Draco que se había cruzado de brazos, riendo también.- "No te muevas, voy a buscar a Pomfrey''- le advirtió, y corrió en busca de la enfermera gritando _Ha vuelto, ha despertado_

"¿Qué cojones le pasa?''- le preguntó el morocho asustado.

Draco caminó tranquilo hacia su amigo y se sentó en la cama. – "Pues lo mismo que a mí, tío. Te hemos echado de menos''- le golpeó el hombro con camaradería.

"Vaaaamos''- rodó los ojos Blaise.- "No ha debido ser para tanto. ''- eran unos exagerados. Faltaba unos días y ya se volvían locos. Además ¿Cómo coño había llegado ahí?

"Llevas una semana y pocas horas más inconsciente. ''- le explicó Draco tranquilo. Ante su cara de estupefacción asintió.- "Créetelo tío. Una semana. ''- Negó con la cabeza.- "A esos dos imbéciles les han echado del equipo y les vi limpiando los cagaderos con un cepillo de dientes''- Blaise no entendía nada. – "Pero eres un imbécil, que lo sepas''- le regañó Draco.- "Esa bludger, iba para mí. ''

"¿Bludger?''- frunció el ceño el guapo moreno.

"Así es, señor Zabinni''- Madame Pomfrey llegó y le tocó la mano para ver su pulso.- "Se interpuso entre una bludger y el señor Malfoy aquí presente''- señaló al rubio con la cabeza.- "Es normal que no recuerde cómo ha llegado ahí.''

"Bludger… bludger…''- saboreó susurrante, dejó que la enfermera le abriera los párpados con una mano.- "DIOS''- se levantó de golpe asustándola.- "El partido… ¿Quién gano?''- les preguntó a sus amigos. Mierda, un dolor punzante le invadió el cráneo. Se tocó la venda.

"Señor Zabinni, por favor''- le recriminó duramente Pomfrey, y empujó sus hombros para volverlo a tumbar y así seguir examinándolo.

"¿Tú qué crees?''- Draco con la cabeza le señaló la mesita. Blaise miró y a parte de todos esos regalos estaba allí. La pelotita cerrada. Sonrió de lado. Genial.

"Es evidente que se encuentra más que bien''- dictó Madame Pomfrey.- "Esta noche la pasará aquí. Tengo que darle algunas pociones que despertarán sus músculos y articulaciones. Por su inactividad los tiene dormidos. ''- y dicho eso se alejó por el pasillo rumbo a su despensa.

"Y, contadme, ¿ha pasado algo mientras he estado dormido?''- preguntó a sus amigos. Los cuales sonrieron y se miraron el uno al otro, con complicidad.

"Puede…''- insinuó Theodore. – "Nos has tenido preocupados. Y no sólo a nosotros. "- alzó una ceja juguetón. Draco se mordió el labio aguantando una risotada.

"Deja las adivinanzas para los libros infantiles y escúpelo de una vez''- dijo ansioso. Tenía una corazonada. Esperaba que fuese real.- "¿Lizzie?'' – se aventuró esperanzado. El brillo de emoción de su amigo les hizo echarse a reír. Vaya vaya, tal vez si era amor y no obsesión psicótica cómo la habían bautizado en secreto- "Venga vaaamos, contádmelo ya. No me tengáis así…''

Ellos continuaron riendo y él gruñó cruzándose de brazos y poniendo morritos. Qué malos eran con él.

…

Era el cuarto suspiro que lanzaba Ginny en menos de diez minutos. Estaba sentada cruzada de piernas en la cama mirando con contrariedad a su amiga y negando con la cabeza.

Hermione estaba boca abajo con la cabeza en la almohada y las manos apretadas. Echando pestes sobre lo ocurrido horas atrás. Había pasado de la etapa del lloro a la rabia. Le empezaba a doler la cabeza. ¡No era para tanto!

"Hermione por favor, ¿Quieres dejarlo estar?''- frunció el ceño.- "No es tan grave como te crees…''

La castaña levantó la cabeza y se giró para mirarla.- "¿Que no es para tanto? Ginny, medio estoy con Draco y me he besado con otro chico. ¿Tú sabes cómo me siento? Quiero vomitar…''- declaró volviendo a dejar caer su cabeza en la almohada. Gruñó de rabia otra vez.

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó de la cama yendo hacia ella.- "Venga, ya basta de auto flagelarse.-"- la sacudió.- "Venga, nena, que no se acaba el mundo. Esto, tiene muy fácil arreglo. ''

Hermione volvió a mirarla.- "¡¿Qué arreglo?!''- casi le gritó. Negó con la cabeza y se giró para sentarse en la cama. Se quitó una lágrima.- "La he cagado, la he cagado''- suspiró.

"Sí, la has cagado''- asintió la pelirroja. No iba a mentirle, era la verdad.- "Pero aquí, hay algunas cosas que hay que aclarar.- La mirada de interés que puso la castaña le hizo explicarse.- "Primera. Tú y Draco, todavía no sois nada. Es verdad''- le dijo ante su mirada.- "Así que técnicamente no han sido cuernos." - respiró hondo.- "Segundo. Lo que te ha pasado, te ha ayudado a ver que quien te gusta es Draco. Esto es un punto interesante que hay que indagar. ''- La señaló.- "Y tercero, y no por menos importante. Si no se lo cuentas, y se lo ocultas, terminará por enterarse algún día. Y eso, sí que te haría perderle. ''- dijo segura. – "Tienes que contarle lo que ha pasado. ''-asintió ante su mirada asustada.- "Estoy segura, de que lo entenderá. ''

"¿Contárselo?''- preguntó asustada.- "Pero ¿Cómo?''

"Pues apretando los dientes y con corazón, nena. Qué más te voy a decir''- asintió. Le cogió la mano al ver que empezaba a llorar otra vez.- "Hermione, estoy segura, de que esto no va a alejar a Draco de ti. Cuéntaselo. La sinceridad es muy importante. ''- sonrió alentándola.

Hermione sorbió la nariz.- ¿Tú crees que me va a perdonar?''

"Si quiere estar contigo, así lo hará. " – le declaró con solemnidad Ginny.

Pero esa declaración abierta no hizo calmar a la llorosa Hermione.

**No me matéis, no me matéis…. Tenía que pasar! No puede estar todo tan fácil y servido en bandeja juju **

**¿Qué creéis que va pasar? Draco la mandara a la mierda, irá a rendir cuentas con Wood… ¿ O la perdonará y todos contentos? Mmmmm para eso tendréis que esperar al siguiente capi **

**Espero que os haya gustado. No os voy a engañar. Aunque Hermione le haya mandado a freír espárragos, lo de Oliver, no va a terminar aquí, qué va. **

**Respecto a Theodore y Luna, no voy a soltar prenda. SÍ. Van a haber escenas hot bastante especificadas en este fic. El momentazo de Wood con Hermione está para probarlo. La cuestión es si llegarán en San Valentín o no ^^**

**En fin, aquí os dejo con la llorosa Hermione.**

**Hasta la próxima! **

**PD: Zary, muchas, muchas gracias. **

**Xx**

_Anna_


	17. Chapter 17

**Lo siento, lo siento lo sé, he tardado mucho! Antes que emprendáis represalias contra mi persona, quiero decir que estoy ya en las últimas. Los exámenes finales empiezan y creo que voy explotar. Ayer mismo, casi vomito del estrés. **

**Antes que nada, hay que aclarar una cosilla respecto al fic: Hermione, no es perfecta. Es un ser humano. Y todos los seres humanos, y más, los adolescentes-adultos ( 19-20 años) tenemos la manía de cagarla. Pero es la única forma de aprender. A partir de esto que ha pasado con Oliver, quizá haya entendido que hay ciertos límites que hay que respetar y exigir que sean respetados. Para no crear una falsa idea a la otra persona interesada ;) ¿Habrá aprendido la lección? Eso, hay que verlo. Un poco más abajo lo comprobareis…**

**Gracias por ser tan pacientes, de verdad. No os voy a abandonar. Lo habréis oído cientos de veces, pero ya os lo dije. Me han dejado a medias con muchas historias, y no me gustó nada. Sé lo que se siente. Y yo no os voy a hacer lo mismo. **

**Ahora, voy a proceder a la bienvenida a los nuevos Followers : **

**Vanessa Potter Malfoy**

**Danimmp**

**Rbensach**

**BadBitchAndRealest-**

**Peqke Alvarez**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark**

**Gracias, muchas muchas gracias! **

**Respecto a los comentarios/ reviews : **

_**Danimmp: **_**Los adolescentes/ adultos de 19-23 años tenemos una cosa fatal que se llama hormonas, es como una mezcla química que en un momento se desborda de la probeta y explosiona arrasando todo a su paso. Lo que le ha pasado es total y absolutamente normal. ¡No ha matado a nadie! Hermione, no es ninguna excepción, y como todos los de su edad tiene que pifiarla de alguna manera. **

_**Rbensach: **_**Ah Ah Ah…. no puedo decírtelo. Pero sí, Theo es muy de nono pero al final es sisi xD Lo que va a suceder llevo unos días meditándolo y tengo un par de ideas interesantes... Ah, y es NUESTRO moreno favorito ^^ **

_**Mary Malfoy Mellark: **_**¡Sí! Me gustó mucho escribirlo, tenía que poner un poco de emoción y como dije anteriormente, demostrar que Hermione es humana y los humanos nos equivocamos. Pero es nuestra la elección de rectificar ;) Respecto a lo de Blaise, hombre, nuestra historia no seria lo mismo sin él. Y lo de Draco… m m m… tu respuesta está un poquito más abajo ^^**

**Gracias por vuestros comentarios, siempre intentaré responderlos religiosamente. Se agradece vuestra opinión **

**Ahora, os dejo con el siguiente capi, no os entretengo más. **

**Comentad un poquito :P **

**Xx **

_Anna_

**PD: Zary CG , sé que soy pesada, pero te lo voy a decir todos y cada uno de los capítulos, hasta el final… **

**Capitulo 17: Lecciones. **

La verdad es que no había mejor día para darle el alta a Blaise.

Theodore y Draco se plantaron a las nueve de la mañana frente la puerta de la Enfermería, el moreno llevaba una bolsa beige colgada de su hombro con la ropa de su amigo.

Fue bastante acertado. Mucha gente estaba interesada en su evolución. Ya era prácticamente considerado un héroe entre el cuerpo estudiantil. Y para evitar estragos, ruidos, y acosos varios, decidieron hacerlo así. ¿Quién en su sano juicio si no tenía exámenes, trabajaba o si tenía un evento importante estaría levantado un domingo tan pronto?

Así que con la cara aún húmeda por habérsela lavado recientemente y vestidos de forma informal al ser fin de semana, los dos amigos entraron en la sala.

Draco estaba bastante ansioso por tenerlo al fin con ellos. Vestía con unos pantalones grises claros y una camiseta azul oscuro de manga larga. Miraba alrededor como esperando una señal que les indicase que podían entrar. Aún faltaban dos minutos para las nueve en punto, la hora fijada para las visitas. Y se sabía por todo el castillo que la enfermera era británicamente puntual.

Theodore a su lado miraba su reloj de muñeca dando botecitos nerviosos sin levantarse del suelo haciendo rebotar la bolsa en su omóplato. A consecuencia de eso el tiempo pasaba lento. Y es cierto, si miras el reloj insistentemente, los segundos, pasaban más y más despacio. Sus pantalones tejanos y su camisa marrón, a juego con sus zapatos, y su pelo rebelde de recién levantado le hacían ver como un guapo modelo de pasarela.

_Vamos, venga_…. Pensaba internamente.

Diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis…

Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…

El reloj del castillo también hizo parte acústico de que eran las nueve en punto y ambos a la vez, entraron a trompicones en la Enfermería.

Madame Pomfrey estaba sentada en su mesa de recibidor, sosteniendo unos papeles y comiendo una manzana. Levantó la mirada y secamente les señaló con la cabeza que podían pasar.

Repararon en que ni les dijo "Buenos días''. Seguramente estaba de mal humor. Daba igual. Tras una semana de espera volvían a estar los tres.

Avanzaron un poco hasta la zona de las camas y… DIOS. Theodore ya se llevó las manos a las mejillas, anonado. Draco lanzó una risotada. Por fin. El loco de Blaise Zabinni había vuelto.

''Blaise, ¡Por favor…!''- hizo una mueca desagradable el moreno.

Blaise estaba de espaldas gloriosamente desnudo, mirando por la ventana abierta. Con las manos en las caderas y las piernas un poco separadas. Inspiró profundo el aire y escuchó el sonido de los pájaros. Hacía frío, pero le daba absolutamente igual. Aún llevaba la venda en la cabeza. Según Madame Pomfrey, tenía que portarla sobre unos tres cuatro días.

"Me encanta este aire frío que azota mis pelotitas, me hace volver a sentir que estoy vivo''- dijo inflando el pecho de orgullo. El paisaje aún nevado le alegraba la vista.

Draco río y negó con la cabeza. Ignoró a Theo que se golpeó la palma abierta sobre la cara. Estaba zumbado.

Lanzó la bolsa sobre la cama.- "Anda, vístete. Vas a pillar una pulmonía y te va a tocar estar más días aquí.''- anduvo asta la cama de al lado y se sentó a esperar que se alistase.

"¡No por favor!''- Draco, contempló divertido como esbozaba una mueca de horror y corría hasta su bolsa. Abriéndola y poniéndola al revés. Haciendo caer una ropa pulcramente doblada.- "Oh, mis pantalones preferidos''- los levantó. Eran marrones y con bolsas grandes en la zona de los muslos. Si pudiesen hablar…

"Ponte primero los calzoncillos''- Theo se sentó poniendo los ojos en blanco la lado de Draco que sonrió de lado. Blaise se puso los pantalones delante del cuerpo mirándoselos como si los llevara puestos.

"Hombre, pero por favor… ¡¿Por quién me has tomado?! "- se indignó Blaise dejando los pantalones sobre la cama. Cogió los bóxer grises y empezó a ponérselos. – "Imagino que no debe haber ni un mísero fantasma…''- comentó ya poniéndose la camiseta blanca de tirantes interior.

"Imaginas bien''- le comentó Draco.- "No te hagas el figura ahora. Eso le va más a Potter''- dijo con burla ganándose la risa de sus amigos.- "Además hoy, te vas a poner el día de todo. No tendrás tiempo de pasearte.''

"¿Cómo?''- frunció el ceño Blaise abrochándose los pantalones. ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

"¿Hola, Blaise Zabinni? ¿Has estado una semana durmiendo? La vida ha seguido sin ti''- dijo Theodore con ironía saludándole. Draco asintió y procedió a explicarle.

"Tienes una montaña de trabajo. "- se encogió de hombros el rubio-"cuatro redacciones de un metro de pergamino, un examen de Encantamientos, la poción de los muertos en vida y tres ensayos de Adivinación de interpretación de sombras y sueños.''- sonrió dándole ánimos.

Blaise se puso ambas manos en la cara – "¡¿Cómo?!''

"Lo que oyes''- le dijo simplemente Theodore. – "Así que olvídate de ir a lucirte por ahí. Nos hemos comprometido con Slughorn a que vas a tener todo al día.''

"No me gusta, no me gusta la idea…''- comentó molesto sentándose en la cama y poniéndose los calcetines.- "No voy a tener tiempo…''- se quejó.

"Claro que puedes''- le dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño.- "Puedes hacer las redacciones mientras la Poción se va cociendo. Tienes tiempo.''- asintió.- "Si empiezas ya desde que llegues a la Sala Común seguro que terminas antes de la cena.''- se levantó siendo imitado por sus amigos. Blaise ya estaba listo.

"Vaya fiasco…''- susurró el morocho agarrando la bolsa.- "¿Y mi varita?''- les preguntó mirando la mesita con todos los presentes que le enviaron.

"En el cuarto''- respondió Theodore sacando la suya.- "Wingardium_ Leviosa_''- hizo el movimiento de agitar y golpear correcto y todas las chucherías, cartas y demás cachivaches flotaron y avanzaron lentamente en el aire. – "Venga vamos''- les apremió a los demás. Le ayudaría esta mañana y por la tarde iría a dar un paseo con su novia.

"Yo quería ver a Lizzie…''- se lamentó dramáticamente el morocho.

"Ya empieza…''- puso los ojos en blanco Nott. – "Ya verás que día nos va a dar…''

Draco rió escuchándoles. Sí… sería interesante.

….

_Ais… ¿Pero dónde se habrá metido…?_ se preguntaba Hermione dando vueltas por la habitación. Llevaba el pelo recogido con un moño desenfadado. Lista para ir a dormir con un pijama verde pistacho de tirantes ajustado y cortito, y pantalón largo negro.

Ginny frente a ella se estaba pintando las uñas de los pies sobre su cama. Llevaba un camisón corto celeste. Se quitó el pelo molesto de delante y la miró.- "¿No lo has encontrado?''

"¡¿Qué no me has escuchado?!''- la increpó.- "Llevo todo el día buscándole por todo el castillo. Me han salido ampollas en los pies.''- se señaló con la cabeza hacia abajo. Ginny rió.- "No te rías, Ginny, por favor…''- se sentó con cuidado frente a ella a la cama y la miró implorándole.- "No he comido, no he dormido por la culpa. Encima estoy cansada de tanto andar por buscarlo y no encontrarlo''- negó con la cabeza.

"Eh, no dramaticemos.''- cerró el botecito de pintauñas rosa y lo dejó en la mesita.- "Vamos a ver. Luna, me ha dicho que Blaise ha despertado. A lo mejor se ha pasado el día con él en la Sala Común.''- se encogió de hombros.- "Mañana, tenéis una clase juntos a tercera hora.- suspiró y chasqueó los labios- "Vas y se lo dices''- se levantó de la cama y fue hacia el baño. Hermione la siguió.

"¿Y qué hago? ¿Cómo empiezo?''- le preguntó cerrando la puerta, mientras observaba a la pelirroja como sacaba la pasta de dientes y el cepillo. Ella ya se los había lavado.- "Hola Draco, me alegro de que Blaise este bien. Beso. Por cierto… algo sin importancia, me he besado con Oliver Wood antes de ayer''- ironizó y se encogió de hombros. Bufo poniendo la mano en la frente y miró al espejo. Encontrando la mirada de su amiga, que ya tenía el cepillo dentro de la boca moviéndose.- "Me mata''- negó con la cabeza – "Me va a matar''

"Ejo agún nolo shabes''- Ginny escupió la pasta y se enjuagó con agua repitiendo el proceso. - "Tranquilízate, Hermione. Estoy segura que te va a perdonar. Draco y tú, solamente habéis salido tres o cuatro veces de paseo… y aún no habéis aclarado lo que sois. Que yo sepa, eso se llama estar conociéndose. No relación.''- se secó con la toalla. – "Cuando dos personas se conocen no hay cuernos. " – se giró hacia ella- "Lo que tienes que hacer, es decirle lo que ha pasado, y luego, hacerle ver y demostrarle que es con él con quien quieres estar''- sonrió y le frotó el brazo.- "A nadie han mandado a Azkaban por un desliz, así que tranquila.''- Volvió a girarse y empezó a cepillarse el pelo.

" ¿Y con Oliver qué hago?''- le preguntó Hermione preocupada.- "Le dije cosas muy duras. Le he hecho daño. Sólo estaba haciendo lo que haríamos todos con la persona que nos gusta. Todos. Volqué toda mi rabia de la situación sobre él''.

"Esa es otra.''- asintió la pelirroja- "Tienes que ir y pedirle perdón. No se puede ir así por el mundo haciendo daño a la gente, Hermione''- riñó la pelirroja amigable.

Hermione sonrió de lado.- "Sí, tienes razón. A partir de entonces, la relación entre nosotros, será estrictamente entre alumno y profesor.''- asintió- "Además, Draco seguro que me va a pedir que me aleje de él.''- dijo convencida. Tal vez la perdonaba, pero con la condición de que no volvería a hablar o acercarse a él más de lo necesario. Eso seria lo más normal y lógico…

"Seguro no, segurísimo.''- declaró Ginny estando de acuerdo. Se puso las manos en la cintura. – "Ahora, todo aclarado con lo que vas a hacer mañana vamos a ir a mi camita y me vas a ayudar un poco con nuestros ramos. Así desconectas de tu libro, los EXTASIS y los hombres. ¿Te parece?''- alzó una ceja juguetona.

_TOC TOC _

"Chicas, necesito entrar que tengo que hacerme el pilling''- les dijo Parvati en voz apremiante.

"Además no podemos hablar más de esto. No si no queremos que aparezca en portada de corazón de bruja.''- Ginny puso los ojos en blanco y avanzó hasta la puerta seguida de una divertida Hermione.- "La quiero mucho, pero es demasiado cotilla''- susurró.

"¡EH, que te he oído!''

"Mírala cómo para la oreja…''- dijo abriendo la puerta riendo. Hermione negó la cabeza.

…

A la mañana siguiente, Draco, Theo y Blaise subían por las escaleras de la planta baja, directos al Gran Comedor. Los tres ya pulcramente de uniforme cargados con sus utensilios para ir a clases. La única diferencia es que Blaise llevaba la venda en la cabeza.

No había ni un alma por los pasillos. Claramente todo el mundo estaba ya desayunando.

"A mí no me cuentes milongas Blaise''- comentó Draco desenfadado.- "Has tardado a propósito para así poder hacer una entrada triunfal en el Gran Comedor.''

Blaise sonrió misterioso.- "¿Yo? ¿Con lo poco que me gusta ser el centro de atención?''- negó con sorna. Claramente mal disimulado.

"O sea, que me has tenido esperando veinte minutos como un gilipollas cargando los 5 kilos de libros… ¿Sólo para lucirte?''- le preguntó Nott frunciendo el ceño. Luego se quedó pensando.- "¿Y yo de qué coño me sorprendo a estas alturas?''- se encogió de hombros contestándose sólo y se adelantó un poco, claramente para evitar mandarle al carajo.

Blaise y Draco se miraron.- ¿Y a este qué le pasa? Le noto un poquito raro…''- comentó el morocho.

"Líos de faldas…''- contestó contundente el rubio.- "Parece ser que está agobiado porque Luna quiere dormir con él el día de San Valentín.''- agitó ambas cejas insinuando, Blaise silbó seductoramente. No vieron a Nott poniendo los ojos en blanco. En serio, parecían dos marujonas. Mañana encargaría _Corazón de Bruja, _y se la daría para que se entretuvieran.

"Cojonudo…''- saboreó el morocho.- "Y dime, ¿Le pondrás velitas incienso y todas esas cosas que a ellas les encanta? – agitó las pestañas soñadoramente el morocho. Draco se contuvo con una risotada. Theo se giró a media escalera.

"Pues no, Blaise. Iremos a dar un paseo por Hogsmade por la tarde, luego, tengo pensado cenar con ella en el lago negro''- explicó serio.

"¿Y luego?''- le instó que continuara Blaise. Draco también le miraba interesado.

"Luego sí, iré a dormir. Pero no tiene porqué pasar nada.''- volvió a girarse y continuó con su camino.

"Eso no te lo crees ni tu''- se adelantó rápidamente y le frenó encarándoselo.

"Eso ya se lo he dije yo''- llegó Draco poniéndose a la altura de Blaise. Un muro por el que tenía que cantar si quería atravesarlo.

-"Podemos ayudarte. Darte algún consejillo si quieres''- se encogió de hombros el morocho- "Las chicas sin experiencia requieren un mayor control de tus emociones. No puedes dejar que se te escape de las manos. Podrías dañarla.''- la voz misma de la experiencia. Claramente. Se acostó una vez con una chica que a ver, ella le dijo que no era virgen, pero claramente no tenía roto el himen, ya sea porque le mintió o ciertamente no se enteró… total, que le hizo mucho daño. No era demasiado agradable de recordar.

Theo frunció el ceño y miró a Draco, que sonreía de lado. Pero por la manera en que le devolvió la gris mirada, señal que él también tenía sed de conocer y ayudarle, si lo necesitaba. ¿Tanto se le notaba que estaba algo perdido?

"Agradezco vuestra preocupación. Pero aún tengo que aclarar un montón de cosas en mi mente antes de dar ese paso. No sólo puedo hacerle daño físico.''- miró a Blaise condescendiente. – "Lo que más me preocupa es la marca que puedo dejarle en todo esto. Yo me largo en junio. "- negó con la cabeza.- "La cosa ya estará bastante difícil encima si metemos ya los lazos de las relaciones íntimas. ''

"Nott, piénsatelo bien. Hay cosas de las que luego te arrepientes el resto de tu vida si no las haces en su debido momento''- le advirtió sabiamente Draco.

"De lo que os vais a arrepentir es de la patada al trasero que os daré si no abrís aguas y me dejáis pasar''-les advirtió. – "Son conversaciones demasiado profundas para ser las ocho y media de la mañana ¿No creéis?''- se hizo paso con ambos brazos y pasó por el medio de sus amigos subiendo ya las escaleras. Oyó las risas de sus colegas, rodó los ojos y en pocos segundos lo alcanzaron. Ya estaban en el Hall. Las puertas del Gran Comedor estaban entreabiertas. Se contuvo de bufar fuerte. Genial, ahora harían ruido al entrar, para llamar más la atención.

Draco cogió el pomo largo y con fuerza empujó topándose con algo de resistencia. Hoyó unos quejidos y se apartó educadamente. Alguien quería salir.

"Gracias''- una dulce voz iluminó los oídos de Blaise. ¡OH! La primera persona que vería tras sus amigos sería…

La puerta se abrió finalmente y Draco se apartó. Dejando ver a dos chicas que asistían a la casa de los tejones. El rubio al ver los ojitos de cordero de su morocho amigo la reconoció de inmediato. Era bastante mona.

"Lizzie…''- Dijo Blaise contento. Una sonrisa se dibujaba con ilusión en su cara. Theo contemplaba estoicamente la escena. Parecía mentira que antes hubiera estado desnudo en plan espartano… ahora parecía que iba a recoger margaritas.

"¿Blaise?''- la chica del pelo corto abrió sus ojos azules con sorpresa. No se lo podía creer. – "OH, ¡Por los Rolling!''- se tiró encima de él con un efusivo abrazo. Estaba tan preocupada. El domingo no le encontró, sabía que había despertado… tenía tantas ganas de verle…

Blaise ni siquiera se paró a preguntarse qué o quién eran los Rolling, sentía que le iba a salir su corazón del pecho. La estrechó entre sus fuertes brazos y sonrió eclipsando al propio sol. Draco se alegró por él, Theo, sonrió de lado.

La única que no parecía estar de acuerdo con la situación del todo era la mejor amiga de Elizabeth, Emily.

"Me alegro que estés bien. Nos diste un susto de muerte a todos''- se balanceó en un inocente y juvenil abrazo. Se separaron.

"Bah, no fue nada.''- se intentó hacer el macho. Sus amigos rodaron los ojos divertidos. Emily puso los ojos en blanco. _Por favor… _

"Ya, por eso has estado una semana inconsciente, por nada''- hizo una gañota picándole. Ambos rieron. Emily tosió poco disimuladamente. – "Eh…''- miró a su amiga y con la mirada le pidió paciencia.- "Me tengo que ir. Emily se ha dejado su libro de Transformaciones y tenemos clase ahora.''- le cogió de las manos.- "Estoy feliz de verte igual que siempre Blaise. Los golpes en la cabeza son fatales.''- sonrió perdiéndose en ese lago negro que eran los ojos de la serpiente.

"Feliz estoy yo de que eso te haga feliz''- sonrió y besó sus manos.- "Ven conmigo a Hogsmade el día 14.''- le miró directo y con seriedad. Hablaba totalmente en serio. Dos segundos después casi muere. ¿Por qué coño tenía que ser tan impulsivo? Un _Olé _y aplausos pasaron por la cabeza de Theo y Draco miró hacia otro lado aguantándose la risa. Emily, en cambio se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja.

Lizzie se sonrojó, y miró un poco hacia abajo. Se pasó la lengua por los labios. Sabía que sus manos estaban temblorosas entre las de él, también sabía que debía darle una respuesta tan directa y rápida como la pregunta. Miró a su amiga. Su mirada claramente le decía que lo rechazara. Pero es que… era tan divertido, simpático, adorable, guapo… y había estado tan preocupada… ¡Quería conocerle más!

"Vale''- asintió claramente.- "Nos vemos en el andén… sobre las… ¿cuatro?''- preguntó alzando una delgada ceja.

"Allí estaré.''- volvió a besar sus manos y la dejó libre.- "Nos vemos''- le guiñó el ojo, provocando casi el mismo efecto que un conjuro gelatinoso en las piernas de la morenita.

"Hasta luego chicos''- sonrió dulce a todos. Y se acercó a su amiga, que la cogió del antebrazo y tiró de ella fuertemente, desapareciendo a los pocos segundos por la izquierda del Hall hacia la Gran Escalera.

1

2

3

"Lo veis, ya dije que sacaríamos algo bueno de toda esa mierda''- se cruzó de brazos Theodore, con aire satisfecho.

"Es evidente que le gustas tío, enhorabuena''- le golpeó el hombro jovialmente el rubio.- "Ni se te ocurra ir a ese sitio repipi de Madame Pudimpie.''- le advirtió. Blaise enamorado, era capaz de hacer cualquier chorrada.

"No hombre''- hizo aspavientos desechando esa absurda idea.- "Han abierto un local nuevo bastante interesante. Así que, Theo''- miró a su moreno amigo.- "La idea es mía. Te jodes.''

"Tranquilo, tengo planeada una excursión a la Casa de los Gritos. "- sonrió de lado el pragmático muchacho.

"Luego dices que yo soy el rey del romanticismo''- se burló Draco.- "La cita ideal vamos, La Casa de los Gritos. Lugar que tiene acojonado a todo el pueblo de Hogsmade. Yuhu.''- se dirigió ya para entrar al Gran Comedor y desayunar finalmente.

"Es que quiero enseñársela''- le explicó Theo.- "Si quieres, te cuento la leyenda que me dijo ella que era la verdadera''- se insinuó

"Olvídalo… me gusta dormir bien por la noche''- dijo serio el rubio y Blaise rió siguiéndoles de cerca.

Cuando entraron los tres, parecieron entrar en otro universo paralelo.

Muchos se giraron al unísono y gritaban alegando que habían llegado. Aplaudieron y se levantaron, claramente alegres de que Blaise ya estuviese allí recuperado, incluso algunos coreaban _Zabinni _o _Blaise_ . Blaise se había convertido en Harry Potter, y ellos en conjunto en el trío de oro. Sí, universo paralelo.

Algunos se levantaron para darle la mano. Agregándole palabras como "Bienvenido, tío'' o "Genial que estés de vuelta'' o " ¿ Te encuentras bien? o, "Eres un valiente'' incluso algunas se le insinuaron " Si quieres, luego, nos vemos y te doy un masaje, estarás agotado'' . Madre mía. Por cierto, ¿y sus amigos? Miró alrededor, pero ya no estaban. Claramente, la idea de darle la mano al héroe del mes o del año era una que gustó a todos, y poco a poco se fue acercando más y más gente. ¡Qué agobio!

McGonagall al ver el lío que se estaba montando allí se levantó y golpeó la copa con la cuchara. El simple sonido hizo que algunos (pocos) volvieran al sitio inmediatamente, otros se giraron a mirarla.

Un brazo lechoso, con pecas y mano de finas uñas se abrió paso entre el gentío, agarrando a Blaise de la solapa del polo blanco del uniforme. Los alumnos, absortos en el discurso de la directora sobre respetar el espacio personal no se enteraron de nada. Luego tiró de él llevándoselo.

"Pequeña Weasley''- la reconoció entre divertido y asustado

"No me des las gracias Zabinni. "- se giró sonriéndole.- "Espero que no te importe desayunar en territorio enemigo por un día. Como disculpa de parte del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Mi mesa ya ha sido informada de eso''.

Draco y Theo fruncieron el ceño al verle acercándose a la mesa de los leones siendo arrastrado por la pelirroja amiga de Hermione y Luna. _¿Qué coño? _Se dirigieron hacia allí esquivando alumnos que ya se iban a sus respectivos lugares para ver de qué iba eso.

Blaise se sentó con cara de aturdido y Ginny se sentó a su lado llenándole la copa de zumo. Le llamó la atención el anillo que brillaba en su mano. Todos los del equipo (incluidos los nuevos dos miembros) se levantaron y le dieron la mano. Esto, era muy raro. Neville y otros levantaron su copa como diciendo "A tu Salud''. Joder. Tenía miedo. Delante de él estaba Granger sonriéndole, muy guapa ese día por cierto con ese clip en forma de lazo negro en sus rizos y ondas, y Luna con una trenza y unos graciosos pendientes con forma de girasol, le saludó con la mano meneando sus dedos.

"Blaise… "- se giró para ver a sus amigos, Theo saludo con una sonrisa a Luna luego volvió a él.

"Espero que no os importe que invite a desayunar a Blaise''- se adelantó Ginny a dar explicación a los dos chicos que estaban plantados tras ellos. Hermione bajó la mirada a sus cereales cuando Draco la miró. Esa vez, no era por vergüenza. Ni siquiera se ruborizó. – "Sentaos también, a nadie le va a importar''- se encogió de hombros.- "Neville, ¿puedes hacer dos sitios por favor?

El moreno le hizo caso y se movió, dejando que Draco rápidamente se sentara al lado de la pelirroja (NO comería al lado de Longbottom. No quería tentar a la suerte).

Mierda.

Ahora reparaba. Neville era el ex de Luna, y Theo… joder. Qué incómodo. Cagada.

"Lo siento''- le susurró al moreno.

"Nada''- le dijo solamente. – "Buenos días''- sonrió a su novia.

"Hola Theodore.''- bebió de su zumo de cereza. – "Buenos días, Draco ¿Qué tal? "- le preguntó al rubio.

"Muy bien, Luna. Gracias''- le dijo educadamente. Miró a la castaña que aún seguía con la mirada en su cuenco. Qué raro.

Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando le miró y le sonrió muy disimuladamente. Casi imperceptible. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Se giró hacia los demás para integrarse en la conversación. Blaise intentaba coger la mano de la chica Weasley.

"Déjame verlo anda''- le pedía infantilmente su amigo a pelirroja. Se contuvo de reír, a veces parecía ser un crio de 6 años. Ginny rodó los ojos divertida y le dio mano.

"Pus es muy bonito, si, si…''- susurró Blaise.- "Parece ser que Potter tiene buen gusto''

"Sólo hay que ver con quien se casa para eso, Blaise''- le tuteó e hizo reír a todos.

"¿Y cómo llevas todo el lío de la boda?''- le preguntó Theodore giró su cuchara en el café con leche.

"Ya tengo el lugar, como todo sabréis, tenemos al que nos casa…''- recitó contando con los dedos contenta- "tengo el vestido, mi vestido de madrina "- miró juguetona a Hermione que solo sonrió de lado, incómoda obviamente por la situación.- "tengo la distribución de los invitados, ya está toda la decoración flores, cubertería mantelería y demás encargada, y el servicio de camareros.''- terminó y suspiró.- "Me falta la música y encontrar a alguien competente para organizarlo todo el día anterior por la tarde y esa mañana.''

"Caray, pues está todo casi listo''- comentó Nott impresionado.- "¿Y lo has hecho todo tu sola en estos pocos meses?''- no cabía en sí de admiración. Draco asintió mientras comía la manzana. Parecía mentira. Para organizar una boda bien mínimamente se necesitaba un año. Y esa chica, lo había hecho todo casi sola en unos meses. Porque se jugaba su lote de pociones a que las decisiones importantes y la mitad del estrés se lo había comido ella.

"No hombre, Harry me ha ayudado también''- se encogió de hombros.- "Pero está tan ocupado con lo de ser Jefe de Aurores que…''

"Quien ha tomado las decisiones importantes has sido tu''- terminó el rubio por ella. No fallaba…- "Igualmente no sé si darte mi enhorabuena o mis condolencias Weasley''- sonrió de lado poniendo una cara muy familiar. Hermione esta vez sonrió de verdad. Es obvio que la estaba picando.

"Ten cuidado Malfoy, es probable que te quedes sin invitación''- le advirtió graciosamente la pelirroja.- "Entonces, mi preciosa madrina tendrá que ir sola. No me cuadrará en ninguna mesa, y me tocara sentarla en la mesa de los solteros.''- meneó las cejas amenazadoramente. Hermione se tapó los ojos con una mano y apoyó el codo en la mesa junto con su cabeza. Esto, era lamentable. Qué vergüenza. Estaba dando por sentado que irían juntos, y ni siquiera tenían nada serio. ¿De qué coño iba?

"Oh, por favor señorita Weasley, no me prive de ver ese espectáculo. Pagaría por ver a Potter en esas circunstancias''- le imploró. Todos los demás ya se reían por lo bajini, excepto la castaña, que estaba contemplando con sumo interés las marcas de la mesa. Sí, seguro que era por eso. Las mejillas de Draco se tiñeron de rosita y eso les hizo confirmar su verdad. Antes se humillaba que ver a Hermione rodeada de babosos.

"Tranquilo huroncito''- le golpeó el hombro tranquilizadoramente. Draco gruñó ante el nombre usado en anteriores tiempos hacia él haciéndola reír por lo bajini – "Espero que ya tengas tu traje encargado.''- Miró Hermione.- "Y estés a la altura de las circunstancias.''- finalizó dignamente y cogió el tenedor dispuesta a atacar los trocitos de fresa con queso curado.

"B-bueno''- balbuceó Hermione levantándose de la mesa colorada. – "Me voy que tengo Runas y quiero encontrar un buen sitio.''- se bebió el zumo de melocotón de golpe y quitó las piernas del banquillo. Recogió su mochila y se la colgó del hombro. – "Adiós''- echó un ojo a sus invitados improvisados-"Encantada de haber comido con vosotros ''- dijo educadamente. Luego, miró a Draco otra vez con brillo culpable y se marchó rápidamente ondeando sus rizos.

Dejando a un Draco sospechoso, un Theo estoico, una Luna preocupada y un Blaise flipado. Ginny negó con la cabeza. Su amiga era más clara que un vaso de agua. No se podía disimular peor…

"¿Pero qué le pasa?''- frunció el ceño Blaise. La mayor respuesta que obtuvo fue un encogimiento de hombros general.

"A lo mejor le picaban los grindliers''- supuso Luna inocentemente. Theo sonrió con ternura mirándola.

"Nah''- negó Blaise.- "Granger es aplicada, ¿pero tanto como para presentarse 20 minutos antes?''- rodó los ojos y mordió su tortita.

"Quien sabe…''- disimuló Ginny.

"Bueno, a lo mejor se ha dejado un libro en la Sala Común y tiene que pasar antes a buscarlo''- hizo un mohín Theodore recordando antes el encuentro con Lizzie.

"¿Pero, tú has visto la cacho bolsa que llevaba? – alzó una ceja Blaise.- "Apuesto mis fragancias a que llevaba casi todos los libros del curso.''- acertando sin saber.

El único que no dijo nada era Draco. Junto ambos puños y apoyó la boca en ellos, con aire pensativo. Estaba muy, muy rara. Podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que le había mirado, cuando días anteriores se miraban durante minutos. Sin molestarse a que alguien les viera. Había sonreído muy, muy poco y había observado cómo le temblaba la mano sin cesar. Imperceptiblemente, pero suficiente como para darse cuenta él mismo. Era tan evidente que algo la tenía preocupada. Y no era nada relacionado con los estudios. Este año, se la veía más relajada (excepto en Aritmancia).

No, tenía que ser algo personal. ¿Habría vuelto Weasley a las andadas? Tal vez estaba enfermo alguien de su familia. Incluso peleado con Potter… miles de ideas pasaban por esa rubia cabeza. Ninguna acercándose a la realidad.

Puede que quizás no saliesen…Pero coño, podía contar con él si quería desahogarse. Él mismo estuvo abrazado a ella cuando estaba mal por Blaise. ¿Él también estaba para eso, no?

Negó con la cabeza sin entender nada. A ver si más adelante durante el día podía pillarla y sonsacarle algo. O aunque sea hacerla reír y relajarse un poco.

"Pelirroja, no busques más. YO soy tu hombre''- la voz de Blaise le hizo volver de sus reflexiones y giró su cabeza para ver mejor. Ginny lo miraba con desconfianza. Theodore alzó una ceja. – "El tema de la música, y de la organización déjamelo a mí''- se señaló con el pulgar con el puño cerrado.

"¿Tú?''- sólo pudo decir Ginny.

"No creo que eso sea buena idea..''- meneó las manos negativamente Nott. Su cara clamaba prudencia por parte de la pelirroja.

"¿Por qué no?''- preguntó Luna.

"Eso''- asintió Blaise contento por el apoyo.- "¿Por qué no? Soy perfecto, he visto y ayudado a organizar más bodas que nadie''- dijo haciendo alusión a su madre.

"Pues porque la última vez que te encargaste de organizar un evento la madre de Pansy por poco le da un infarto''- le rebatió Theodore.

"¿Qué paso?''- preguntó Ginny interesada.

"Era el cumpleaños de Pansy…''- empezó a explicar el moreno.- " Y los padres de ella no tenían tiempo de organizarlo''- rodó los ojos.- "Y tuvieron la 'gran idea'"- hizo comillas- " De hacerle caso a este que se presentó voluntario de hacerlo.''

"Le sacó un Stripper de la tarta''- finalizó rápidamente Draco sonriendo un poco, rememorando esa noche. Pansy soplando las velas y de golpe que saliera un moreno de metro 90 con tableta y tanga de dentro de repente. Para la posteridad. Negó con la cabeza.

"Yo no quiero eso''- frunció el ceño Ginny mirando a Blaise.

El morocho levantó ambas manos.- "Vaaamos, ¡si fue genial! Al final terminó montándoselo con él''- saboreó el recuerdo asintiendo – "A la mañana siguiente me lo agradeció. En serio, pelirroja.''- la miró decidido.- "Una''- levantó el dedo.- "Una oportunidad. Antes de un mes tendrás mi propuesta sobre la mesa. Margen de sobra para encontrar un organizador y unos músicos.''- le tendió la mano.- "Te garantizo que no te arrepentirás.''

"Eso ya lo veremos''- susurró en alto Theo.

Ginny alzó la mano pero antes de estrecharla la retiró. Dejando a Blaise con las ganas – "¿Alguna condición? Si serás mi encargado tendremos que hablar de sueldo''

"¡Oh!''- pegó botecitos en el asiento contento. Draco rió mirándole.- "¡Gracias pelirroja! Tengo unas ideas…''- meneó la mano. A Ginny le salió la gotita pero río. Zabinni le agarró la mano y se la agitó con fuerza sellando el pacto.- "Nada. Nada. No te voy a cobrar. Sólo una invitación para dos personas.''- Ginny frunció el ceño.- "Es la boda del siglo. No quiero perdérmela. A parte de organizador, quiero ser un invitado más. Estar con mis amigos en la mesa. Un trocito de pastel… lo normal''- sonrió dulce.

"Ningún problema pues''- repuso Ginny. Luna aplaudió contenta y Theo se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

Ya se podía imaginar a Blaise en pose pensando cosas para la boda. Y sobre todo, Draco y él mismo estarían enterados de todos sus pasos y sus extravagantes ideas.

Esto iba a ser un infierno.

….

A la hora del descanso, Hermione encontró el momento perfecto para ir a hablar con Oliver sobre lo sucedido.

No sólo se sentía culpable con Draco, también con Oliver por tratarle como lo había hecho.

Haciendo tripas corazón, se encaminó por los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a la puerta de roble grande dónde se suponía que estaba el despacho-estudio del profesor Oliver, junto con su dormitorio.

Antes de tocar el pomo frenó. Tal vez debería ir primero a Draco y luego a Oliver. Meneó la cabeza. No. Lo primero lo primero. Oliver no tenia la culpa de hacer lo que cualquier persona normal habría hecho: besarse con la persona que le gustaba si tuviese la oportunidad.

Tiró del aro que confeccionaba el pomo y lo golpeó dos veces, llamando.

"Adelante''- se oyó del interior.

La chica se mordió el labio con nerviosismo. De repente, sintió… algo. Miró hacia su derecha, a la esquina del pasillo. Qué raro, había sentido como si… daba igual. Tiró esta vez del pomo para abrir la puerta y entró.

La estancia era pequeña, pero cómoda. Paredes de ladrillo. Un par de cuadros de un jugador mítico de Gryffindor (antiguo alumno ya fallecido hace mucho suponía) y un partido de quidditch en blanco y negro en cada parte de la pared y una plantita en una mesita contra la ventana. Con un tapetito blanco de croché y al lado del jarroncito un baúl en miniatura. En el suelo, había una gran alfombra circular.

Oliver estaba en el centro de esta, en un gran escritorio escribiendo en un papel. En la mesa había un tintero y unos cuantos papeles ordenadamente colocados. Frente a él dos sillas para los alumnos que vinieran a reunirse o a consultar dudas. Una escoba estaba estática en el aire, que le recordó al obstáculo de las llaves para llegar a la Piedra Filosofal a su lado. Tras él, había una puerta cerrada que estaba segura, llegaría a su dormitorio.

Dejó la bolsa en el suelo al lado de la puerta y la cerró. El ruido hizo que el guapo profesor levantara la cabeza. Abrió los ojos sorprendido.

"Hermione…''- no daba crédito. Dejó pulcramente la pluma en el tintero e hizo ademán de levantarse, pero ella lo frenó.

"No espera''- alargó el brazo para frenarlo y se acercó a él. El chico volvió a sentarse. La castañita cogió la silla y se sentó frente a él, juntando las manos en sus muslos. Sonrió de lado, incómoda. ¿Ahora qué?

Ambos bufaron y rieron a la vez. Ambos sabían que no sabían que decir.

"Es… es raro que el profesor de vuelo tenga el despacho aquí…''- comentó mirando alrededor para romper el hielo.

"Sí, en otros colegios duermen en el campo, pero desde los tiempos de Dumbledore que se propuso estar en el castillo. Para no estar tan apartado y marginado.''- explicó con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"Ah''- sólo pudo decir ella. Y se mordió el labio. Se tocó un mechón ondulado pensando que decir. Se miró la punta de este y lo dejó.

"Verás, Oliver, yo… he venido a hablar de lo que pasó el otro día''- empezó.

"¿Te refieres a cuando nos besamos y te pusiste luego cómo un colacuerno?''- bromeó sin éxito el castaño.

"Sí…''- asintió apenada. Se mojó los labios. Agitó ambas manos juntas valorando las palabras y volvió a dejarlas en sus piernas.- "Yo… yo quería pedirte disculpas Oliver''- el profesor alzó ambas cejas con sorpresa. Eso, no se lo esperaba.- "Te dije muchas burradas, todas juntas, y quise echarte toda la culpa a ti. Cuando para besarse se necesitan dos personas.''- hizo un mohín.- "Lamento haberte tratado así. No lo merecías''.

"Hermione…''- empezó él, pero ella lo interrumpió.

"No. Déjame terminar.''- le pidió educada.- "Eres maravilloso, divertido, amable, y no te voy engañar. Me gustaste mucho. Fuiste el amor platónico de una niña con pelo electrocutado y dientes que sobresalían de su boca''- rodó los ojos y Oliver río un poco.- "Pero he crecido, y aunque siempre tendré esa cosita hacia ti, porque eres un hombre muy atractivo… mis sentimientos han cambiado. "- sonrió sincera y rieron.- "Quiero estar con Draco, Oliver. Tuve un desliz contigo. Supongo que cumpliendo el anhelo de esa niña de 11-12 años''- negó con la cabeza.- "Siento si te he hecho confundir sobre mis sentimientos hacia ti. Entendería si después de esto estás enfadado. Pero no puedo mentirte. Quiero a Draco."- repitió. Luego de eso bajó la mirada y quedó pendiente de sus manos juntas en su regazo. Esperando algún reproche por su parte. Totalmente merecido, pensaba.

Pero no… eso no sucedió. Oliver se quedó mirando a esa guapa castañita con una sonrisa ¿culpable? Si… una sonrisa también de culpa.

"Hermione, no estoy enfadado, para nada''- eso hizo que la chica levantara otra vez la mirada y lo mirara esperanzada.- "No te mentiré. Me gustas mucho y no es que me siente especialmente bien que me digas tus sentimientos respecto a otro''- dijo haciendo alusión a Malfoy.- "Pero son tus sentimientos, y yo, he intentado gustarte. Si no lo hago…''- se encogió de hombros buscando las palabras.-" Tendré que aceptarlo''- sonrió triste.- "Por mi parte, todo está aclarado y solucionado''- dijo con voz tranquila.

"¿De verdad?''- sus ojos almendrados se iluminaron de felicidad, y a Oliver le recorrió un cosquilleo en el estómago.

"De verdad''- asintió.- "¿Amigos?''- le preguntó para zanjar el asunto tendiéndole la mano.

"Alumna, y profesor''- Se levantó Hermione para estrecharle la mano y él rió. Está bien… - "Pues bueno, todo dicho, profesor Oliver, me voy''- apartó la silla y volvió a colocarla ordenadamente en su sitio original.

"¿Qué harás ahora?''- no pudo evitar preguntarlo.

La leona hizo un mohín y se acomodó un mechón tras la oreja. – "Pues voy a contárselo. Tengo que ser sincera con él.''

"¿No crees que se va a enfadar?''

"Se enfadaría más si se enterase dentro de un tiempo por terceros''- se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia la puerta recogió su bolsa. Se la colgó en el hombro. – "Espero que me perdone…''- comentó para sí, pero él la oyó perfectamente.

"Claro que te va a perdonar. Sería muy estúpido por dejarte escapar."- Hermione se sonrojó y asintió. Murmuró un _Adiós_ bastante entrecortado y bajito y abrió la puerta. Saliendo por fin.

Un paso completado.

Cerró la puerta y apoyó la frente en ella. Parecía que se había quitado seis kilos de encima de un solo golpe. Aún persistía la angustia en sus nervios, pero sabía que había obrado bien, y eso era un soplo de aire fresco.

Ahora quedaba el último paso. Buscar a Draco y contárselo. Ay madre… su corazón empezó a latir en la sien. ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo empezaba? ¿Se lo decía de sopetón? ¿Se enrollaba un poco y luego se lo soltaba en plan casual? En cualquier caso sabía que recibiría la misma reacción: El enfado.

No quería que el rubio se enfadara con ella. Pero también sabía que tenía que apechugar y asumir las consecuencias de sus actos. Suspiró. Bien. Iría a dejar la bolsa infernal en su cuarto, comería lo que pudiese entrar en su cerrado estómago, clases y confesión. Por ese orden.

Se irguió digna, y aun mirando la puerta se acomodó su pelo. Todo listo. Y se dio la vuelta.

Casi muere del susto.

Su espalda chocó contra la puerta milagrosamente sin provocar ningún ruido. Se puso la mano en el pecho y contuvo un jadeo.

"D-Draco''- sólo pudo tartamudear.

El príncipe de Slytherin estaba plantado a tres pasos de ella, con ambas manos en sus bolsillos. Con su pelo rebeldemente platino sobre su frente, su camisa dentro del polar del colegio y pantalones. Y la corbata verde y plata pulcramente anudada. Sin túnica.

Sus ojos grises claros a contraluz de la ventana tras él lo hacían ver como una silueta etérea y peligrosa. Muy peligrosa. Pero el peligro no llegaba a sus ojos. Estaba serio, pero él ya era serio de por sí. Estaba en pose casual. Tranquilo.

A Hermione le tembló el labio, estaba segura que eso que había sentido, esa sensación de estar observada antes… era él, fijo. Y lo había escuchado. TODO. Seguro.

"Yo… eh…''- se sentía patética. Patética e impotente. Quería agarrarlo y decírselo ella misma. Se moriría de vergüenza, pero al menos podría habérselo dicho mirándole a él a la cara. Ahora ya era tarde.

Tarde para arreglarlo. Lo había perdido. Seguro.

Durante los segundos que prosiguieron, se esperó distintas reacciones : La primera, que sin decirle nada se marchara. Dándole a entender que no la quería cerca.

La segunda, que le montara la bronca del siglo. Que le increpara lo suelta que era, incluso que la llamara sangre sucia.

La tercera, que le pegara un empujón y entrase a pedirle cuentas a Oliver de forma violenta.

De todas, absolutamente de todas las que le venían a la cabeza, no esperaba lo que ocurrió.

El rubio se acercó aún con las manos en los bolsillos, hasta que estuvieran frente a frente y lo bastante cerca para que ella tuviese que levantar la cabeza para verle. Frente a sí, sólo tenía su pecho. Draco se quitó ambas manos del bolsillo y puso ambas en sus mejillas, sujetándola fuerte y a la vez delicada de la mandíbula. Y tiró hacia él obligándole a ponerse de puntillas y darle un beso.

Un beso casto, seguido de otro, le mordió el labio, lo lamió, volvió a besarla y los rozó. Lenta, pausadamente, y degustándola. Frotó sus narices de lado y le dio otro pequeño beso. Juntó sus frentes y ella cogió ambos ante brazos sosteniéndose. No lo podía creer…

"Yo también quiero estar contigo''.

Vale. Eso…eso no era lo esperado.

Estaba preparada para correr tras él y humillarse pidiéndole perdón. Preparada para llorar frente suyo. Pero esto… no.

"Draco… yo…''- pero no la dejó terminar. Volvió a unir sus bocas y a dejarla sin palabras. Luego se separó y la dejó volver a su altura. Le tocó el pequeño lacito que ese día adornaba su pelo. Le quedaba bien.

"Luego''- fue todo lo que pudo decirle. – "Encontrémonos en la Torre de Astronomía al terminar las clases''- le sugirió.- "Allí me dices todo lo que tengas que decir''- le acarició la mejilla.

"¿No estás enfadado?''- le preguntó con voz más aguda y susurrante de lo normal. No daba crédito.

"Hombre, no estoy contento por la situación, para qué te voy a engañar.''- se sinceró.- "Luego hablamos, me lo cuentas, y nos olvidamos de ello''.

"¿Olvidar?''- repitió sin entender.

"No estamos ni saliendo Hermione''- le explicó él.- "Por eso quiero hablar luego, para aclarar nuestra situación, y empezar a poner un poco de límites respecto a los demás. No me gusta compartir''- le cogió la mano y tiró de ella. – "Venga, ve... No te preocupes.''- la hizo caminar unos pasos impulsándola. – "Ve…'' – le sonrió, pero la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos. Algo le pasaba.

La pequeña castaña sonrió con aire culpable. La había perdonado. Le había disculpado su desliz. Y ella pensando en las distintas maneras que él reaccionaría de forma violenta y escandalosa. Y había sido todo de forma tranquila, pausada y conciliadora.

"Pero… ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?''- porque ella se marchaba, pero él no se había movido.

Draco se volvió a meter las manos en los bolsillos. La determinación brillaba en sus ojos grises. Calma y tranquilo. Como una cobra que meneaba lentamente su cuerpo antes de lanzarse con un mortífero mordisco.

No le hacía falta que hablase. Se acercó a él con aire suplicante.

"Por favor Draco, no le hagas nada''- le pidió sujetándose a su pecho.- "Para hacer esto, se necesitan dos personas. Además es profesor, es su palabra contra la tuya.''

"Si no le voy a hacer nada. Sólo quiero aclarar un par de cosas''- le dijo con voz de ultratumba. – "Vete, es mejor que no lo veas''.

"Draco…''- no estaba convencida. No le gustaba, no le gustaba para nada esto…

"Por favor''- le pidió.- "Confía en mí''- le cogió las manos.

Bajó la mirada. Vale. No estaba en condiciones tampoco ella de exigir nada. Solamente asintió y con la mirada le pidió que no se pasase. Él sonrió de lado captándolo. Sólo un poquito. Ella se separó de él y caminó lentamente por el pasillo. Antes de irse por la bifurcación sintió la puerta cerrarse. No fuertemente, de forma normal.

Bueno, al menos no había entrado como un huracán…

Pero eso, no le hacía quedarse más tranquila.

Siguiendo el mandato del rubio se giró para ver otra vez la puerta cerrada. Luego, preocupada y sedienta de saber que pasaba allí dentro, se marchó.

…..

Theodore se quitó el abrigo verde oscuro con capucha de Blaise. Caminaba por su Sala Común ya un poco abarrotada al haber terminado las clases hace unas horas.

Se pasó una mano por los cabellos negros para poder quitar un poco el polvo que había en ellos. Suspiró. Estaba agotado. Desde que habían terminado las clases había tenido que ir corriendo a cambiarse porque había quedado con Luna para ir a la casa del guardabosque.

Allí, durante dos horas y media se habían dedicado a hacer mediciones, adiestramiento y las manos le olían a hierbas y a pasta por el alimento de los pequeños seres. Sobornos como lo había bautizado Luna. Y así con esos pequeños regalitos iban consiguiendo ganarse su confianza.

Era muy interesante, y estaba aprendiendo mucho. Pero era muy, muy duro, se daría una ducha y sin cenar se metería en la cama. Su novia ya conocía de sus intenciones de no aparecer esa noche en la cena. Ahora a ver si podía convencer a sus amigos.

Pasó de largo algunas puertas, sonrió cortésmente a los compañeros de casa que le saludaban, y finalmente llegó a su cuarto. Por fin.

Entró en su habitación encontrándose todo casi a oscuras. Entrecerró los ojos. ¿Qué pasaba? Acababa de venir del exterior y estaba oscureciendo un poco, pero había suficiente luz para seguir teniendo las cortinas abiertas y ver bien… Cerró la puerta y se giró.

Sonrió de lado. Ahora lo entendía.

La única luz que venía, era de la zona del escritorio.

Blaise estaba con tres velas encendidas, con unos papeles triados por la mesa desordenados y mordía el lápiz mirándolos de forma pensativa.

Conocía muy bien esa mirada. Estaba concentrado, maquinando su próximo paso.

Como también conocía muy bien su personalidad, mejor dejarle tranquilo cuando estuviese de esa forma. Así que fue hacía el armario del morocho y le colgó el abrigo que le pidió prestado. Necesitaba ropa que no le importara ensuciar, y le había pedido a su amigo si tenía algo para cubrirse del frío que casi no usaba.

Pasó de largo mirándole de reojo y se encerró en el baño. ¿Dónde estaría Draco? Se quitó la camiseta y procedió a desnudarse para meterse en la ducha.

Seguro que estaría con Hermione. Desde que desapareció tras ella en el descanso sólo lo había visto en DCLAO y estaba callado. Sonriente y relajado. Muy poco hablador. Así que suponía que le había pasado algo bueno hoy y estaba disfrutándolo con ella.

Salió de la relajante ducha y se anudó una toalla gris en la cintura. Cogió su varita y de la punta salió espuma de afeitar que se aplicó por la cara.

Cuando delicadamente cogió la navaja para proceder a afeitarse la puerta del baño se abrió con un estrepitoso sonido, dando paso a solo la cabeza de Blaise por el marco derecho que lo miró a través del espejo. Con cara de loco y alzando las cejas rítmicamente.

"¿Qué pasa?''- le preguntó con algo de miedo. Maldito psicópata. Se habría cortado la cara de cuajo. Suerte que no había empezado.

"Ven''- sólo le dijo. Y desapareció él y su cabeza. Él se quedó mirando el espejo. Anonado. Al cabo de tres segundo volvió a aparecer la cabeza.- "VEEEN''- le dijo ya demandante.

Puso los ojos en blanco. Bueno, ya se afeitaría luego. Se repasó la cara limpiando la espuma de afeitar y se acomodó la toalla.

Salió del baño para encontrarse con Blaise, ya sentado en el escritorio dando saltitos y palmeando sin ruido. Al parecer el estrujamiento de coco que se pegó hacía un rato había dado sus frutos.

"Dime''- se inclinó tras el hombro para observar sus papeles. En estos cuatro papeles estaban dibujadas muy bien seis personas sin cara ni pelo, como maniquíes. Por la forma que iban vestidos parecían un grupo de música. Un batería, el guitarrista, el bajo, el teclado, el/la cantante partido por la mitad por si fueran chicos o chicas y tres coristas. Luego había dos sueltos simplemente con un esmoquin y otro de figura femenina con un sencillo vestido negro de tirantes grueso y ajustado hasta la rodilla. – "Vaya Blaise, buen trabajo. Has estado trabajando en el grupo de música?'' – le preguntó.

"No, no, no.''- le enfatizó moviendo el dedo de la mano de forma negativa.- "No sólo en el equipo de música, si no en la orquesta''- dijo digno.

" ¿La orquesta? "- frunció el ceño Theodore.

"Sí hombre.''- dijo obvio. – "No pienso permitir que la pequitas entre en el día más importante de su vida con una cutre base de marcha nupcial hecha por el teclado. Ni hablar''- dijo serio.- "Imagina esto. Toda la orquesta, en una pajarera de mimbre decorada con flores acorde con el resto de la decoración, situados a una esquina del altar mientras toquen la melodía que la pelirroja elija para su entrada''- dijo soñador.- "Luego, los trasladamos al centro del banquete, sobre una base blanca y redonda de madera, y que amenicen la velada luego, el vals nupcial. Y ya delante de la pista de baile, montamos un escenario guapo y que entren ellos. Para dar caña''- señaló al grupo. Cogiendo los papeles.- "¿A que es genial?''- parpadeó seguidamente buscando su opinión.

Theodore asintió, orgulloso. Golpeó su hombro.- "Enhorabuena Blaise, estoy impresionado. Quizá te tendrías que dedicar a esto''- le esquivó y fue hacia su armario para ponerse el pijama.

"¿A que sí?''- se levantó de la mesa y golpeó los papeles para ordenarlos. – "Voy a ver si pillo a la novia y se lo cuento''.

"Un momento''- le frenó Theodore. - ¿De dónde vas a sacar a tanta gente para que haga esto? – Seguro que alquilar un grupo y una orquesta costaría un ojo de la cara y una cuarta parte del otro.

"De aquí''- señaló el suelo. Luego cerró la puerta del dormitorio.

¿Cómo que de aquí? No entendía nada.

Pero de la manera en que había salido, iba a ser algo que provocaría un lío. Iba a liarla parda seguro.

…

Cerró la puerta con tranquilidad y parsimonia. Su sentido común con la voz de Zabinni le suplicaba que no fuera un loco y que se controlase.

Bien. Eso podía hacerlo.

Oliver levantó la mirada esperanzado de que fuera Hermione y se encontró con el rubio avanzando hasta su escritorio. Su mirada verdosa se enfrió y se puso en alerta al ver al príncipe de Slytherin ir hacia él.

Llegó hacia su mesa y apoyó ambas manos mirándole serio.

"Hombre, señor Malfoy. ¿ No le han enseñado a llamar a las puertas antes de entrar?''- le retó divertido.

"Déjate de gilipolleces, Wood. Tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente desde antes de Navidades''- le hizo alusión a la conversación que tuvieron en la Enfermería.

"Ya te dije que yo no…''- se intentó excusar. Pero antes de que avanzase más en su mentira le cortó.

"Ambos sabemos que sí.''- sonrió con sorna.- "Si todavía no se lo he contado es porque sé que de alguna manera, le importas mucho.''- asintió.- "No quiero hacerle daño. Pero no me obligues a soltarle que la has embaucado de mala manera, porque si supiera lo que pasó, no te habría dejado acercarte a ella.''

Oliver se levantó y se puso en la misma pose. Ya harto de los aires que se daba el rubio. ¿Es que le tenía que agradecer algo a ese mortifago?

"Esa es otra. ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?'' – le preguntó alzando una ceja. – "Habría sido la oportunidad perfecta para hacerte la víctima''

"¿Es que estás sordo? "- le increpó.- "No quiero hacerle daño. Y tampoco quería aprovecharme de esa bajeza tuya…''- lo miró de arriba abajo como a un insecto- "…para usarla en mi favor. No necesito eso para quitarte de en medio. Acéptalo Wood. Me quiere a mí''- se acercó unos milímetros.- "Aléjate de ella.''

"Creía que desde que os quitamos del medio había libertad''- sonrió provocándole.- "Y que una chica podía hablar con quien quisiera''.

"Sabes a lo que me refiero''- apretó las mandíbulas. Calma, calma.- "Yo no soy nadie para prohibirle estar con alguien. Pero sí que soy alguien para pedir a otro que respete mis límites. No te estoy prohibiendo que hables con ella, te estoy pidiendo educadamente que respetes su decisión y dejes de revolotear.''

"Yo no revoloteo, Malfoy''- entrecerró los ojos. Estaba empezando a hartarle de verdad.

"¿Ah, no? ¿Y a qué llamas estar sobre ella en el partido de quidditch? ¿A qué llamas aparecer de repente en la selección de camareros de la pelirroja?''- le señaló con la cabeza.- "¿A qué llamas a encontrarla siempre en cada dos descansos cada día?''- bufó y chasqueó la lengua.- "Hazte un favor y limítate a hacer tu puñetero trabajo aquí, y deja en paz a las alumnas. Que, por otra parte, este año, sé de muy buena tinta que no es la primera a la que te acercas. "- sonrió de lado y saboreó la satisfacción de haberlo cazado. Oh, sí, ese noble profesor, mientras intentaba engatusar a Hermione, se había tirado a otras tres alumnas. Sólo que parecía que la castaña era el plato que ansiaba comerse con más gana.- "No te lo vuelvo a repetir. Aléjate de ella. No es como esas zorras. Qué, por otra parte hay que tener mal gusto.''- dijo asqueado.

"Qué curioso que tú lo digas, cuando ya han pasado por tus manos esas tres.''

"Seh''- asintió.- "Por las mías, por las Blaise, por las tuyas y quién sabe cuántos más''- lanzó una risotada.- "¿Pero sabes que pasa, Wood? Que quiero estar tranquilo, quiero paz. Y sé que con ella puedo conseguir eso que tanto deseo. Y no vas a jodérmelo.''- le dijo amenazante.- "Así que no me provoques de nuevo. Esta te la paso, porque si ella hubiera estado consciente de la clase de persona que eres, no te habría dejado hacer nada. "- se irguió dispuesto a marcharse. Ya había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir. El joven profesor le imitó y se miraron fijamente.- "Sé que eres un tío listo, Wood. No querrás tenerme de enemigo''. – se giró. No tenía nada más que decirle.

"¿Es una amenaza, Malfoy?- le preguntó valiente.

Él tomó el pomo de la puerta y se giró. Observándole en la misma postura que lo había dejado. Meneó la cabeza sospesando que decirle. – "Yo diría que es… un consejo más bien.''- asintió con la cabeza. Luego abrió la puerta y cerró. Esta vez, dando un suave pero sonoro cierre.

Oliver miró las notas de su mesa y se pasó la mano por el rapado cabello. Miró por última vez dónde había estado esa maldita serpiente, y se sentó. Apoyando la cabeza en sus manos. Sintiéndose atrapado.

"¿No te dije que te marcharas?''-la voz de Draco intentaba sonar seria. Pero eso hacía, intentarlo.

Hermione con aire triste se levantó del alféizar de la ventana dónde estaba sentada y se encogió de hombros. –"Estaba preocupada''.

"No le he hecho nada.''- dijo él frunciendo el ceño. Ella llegó hacia él y le acarició ambos brazos, frotándoselos para darle calor.

"Ya lo sé.''- ante su mirada se explicó y tomó del bolsillo de su túnica algo. ¿Una oreja? – "Sortilegios Weasley''- es todo lo que pudo decir. Hizo un mohín triste y negó con la cabeza. Aún sin creerse haber sido tan ingenua. "¿Cómo he sido tan estúpida?''-negó con la cabeza.- "Draco, lo siento''- lo miró con los ojos aguados y él le puso dos dedos en la boca, silenciándola.

"Ya está. Venga, vamos a la Torre''- le cogió la mano suavemente entrelazando sus dedos y tiró de ella.

"¿Pero… así?''- le inquirió tras él señalando sus manos unidas. Era un poco arriesgado. ¿Estaba la gente preparada para verles así?

"Poco a poco, Hermione. Creo que a más de uno le va a dar un patatús si saben que eres mi novia''- sonrió de lado. Hermione abrió los ojos asustada. ¿Novia? ¿Había dicho novia?- "¿Algo que objetar o en contra de esta nueva situación?''- ella negó con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.- "Bien, tiempo al tiempo lo de salir a la luz. Yo, la verdad, encuentro de lo más divertido nuestros morbosos momentos a escondidas'' – y dicho eso tiró un poco más hasta colocarla a su lado y alejarse finalmente de ese pasillo.

Con gratitud comprobaron que estaba todo desierto, quizás podían disfrutar un poco más de esta situación.

**¡Bueno! ¡Hasta aquí! **

**¿Cuántos de vosotras/os esperaban que se liase la de Dios con Draco y Oliver? A ver, os lo explico. Quizás en otra situación, otro universo, otro fic, sí, Draco entraría en ese despacho y a golpe de varita o a mano misma entraría a rendir cuentas, ¡pero! Cómo yo ya adelanté, estamos ante un Draco más pausado, calmado, menos impulsivo. Le he dado ese toque de "posesión que tanto gusta'' y el aire chulesco no lo ha perdido. Y sinceramente, me parecía demasiado fácil que montase en cólera ante Hermione, la mandara a la mierda " se vengase'' y luego volviesen. No. Todos, absolutamente todos, sabemos perdonar. Y esto, técnicamente no han sido cuernos. AHORA son pareja, porque lo han hablado… bueno, ha hablado nuestro demandante rubio ( ¿como nos gusta en ese plan verdad? ;P ) y sí, se ha oficializado. Entre ellos. Ante los demás no. Obviamente lo sabrán sus amigos, pero de momento, y hasta que a mi no me salga de la patata o de la cabeza( soy ama y señora de esto y controlo los tiempos xD) se quedarán así. **

"**Poco a poco''… hacedle caso a Draco ^^**

**Así que de momento, así queda esto. Siento haber tardado tanto, de verdad. Intentaré no prolongar tanto la espera. **

**Como ya dije, para consultar algunas imágenes el colgante, y el vestido de Hermione por ejemplo ya los he puesto pedirme seguir a mi twitter DreamParadise27 lo tengo privado, pero os aceptaré sin problemas. **

**Querida Zary, en el próximo, tengo algo para ti.. muchas gracias! **

**Comentad un poquito! Quiero saber vuestra opinión! **

**Xx**

_Anna._


	18. Chapter 18

**¡ Holaaaaa! ¡Ya vuelvo a estar aquí!** **Estoy contenta porque tengo el respiro ya de por fin decir… que he terminado! Sí, ya está… por fin… veranito, solecito… y eso significará también más actualizaciones. Estoy deseando ya que lleguemos dos capis más adelante, ya veréis lo que tengo preparado. **

**Este capi, sinceramente, es uno de mis preferidos. Porque se desarrollan cada una de las relaciones de todos nuestros personajes de forma más profunda. Sobre todo la de Blaise y Lizzie, que se quedaba un poco con el tonteo, pero esta vez vamos a indagar un poco más en el tema. **

**En fin, que os dejo el capi basado en ese día tan especial para tantas y tantas personas como es el 14 de febrero. **

**Querida Zary, TE LO DEDICO. Va por ti. Muchas gracias por todo nena! **

**Muchas gracias a los nuevos follows y favoritos, bienvenidos : **

**BadBitchAndRealest**

_**rbensach**__** :**_ Sí, es un loquillo :P La cita de Theo y Luna está un poquitín más abajo. Hay… que me vas a contar yo hasta hoy no he terminado de las recuperaciones

**lovely joy**

**Ishiro Shizuka**

**Elisa Potter**

**Peqke Alvarez**

**lahey2608**

**Darkred-sun**

**Arya Hidden Dream**

**Muchas gracias, de verdad, me dais fuerza para continuar esta historia. **

**Xx **

_Anna_

**Capitulo 18: San Valentín. **

Esa mañana de 14 de Febrero, amaneció fría. Las nubes grises y claras encapotaban el cielo del castillo y sus alrededores. Pero, curiosamente, el ambiente, era cálido, endulzado… el efecto del día de San Valentín.

Los pasillos estaban totalmente inundados de un olor dulzón que casi resultaba agobiante. Todo eso a consecuencia de los distintos perfumes y colonias que las chicas usaban para sus citas o para sus declaraciones.

Era una suerte de que cayese en sábado. El profesorado en su interior lo agradecía, porque si caía un viernes o entre semana mismo, tendrían que aguantar bastantes episodios de desconcentración, notitas en clase, declaraciones en comidas y múltiples experimentos con pociones de amor fallidas, que terminaban trágicamente en la enfermería con alguien enloquecido clamando amor eterno a la Enfermera Pomfrey.

Y es que Hogwarts se convirtió en una especie de bizarro pasaje de modelos. Hermione misma, contemplaba con vergüenza ajena que la mayoría de las chicas iban pintadas como una puerta, con peinados claramente esmerados para un día, que, vale, era especial, pero no era para tanto. Simplemente era un día, que si tenías suerte y tenías pareja o cita, podías aprovechar para hacer un detallito.

Ella, vestía con sus pantalones color beige apretados, su camiseta de tres cuartos blanca y larga, junto con una chaqueta de cuero negra corta y bailarinas del mismo color. Su collar de ositos, obviamente, relucía en su porte. ¡ Y aún así sentía que se había pasado! Ginny a punta de varita la amenazó que al menos se arreglase un poquito cuando la vio salir con converse y tejanos. Su largo pelo castaño estaba como siempre suelto, y su cara llevaba un poco de rímel y un suave pintalabios de color rosa oscuro. Un poco, natural. Ni siquiera se molestó en ponerse base o colorete. Puesto, que, ahora mismo se ruborizaba pensando, el rubio la hacía sonrojarse solo una mirada.

Caminaba por el pasillo, dirigiéndose hacia las cocinas. Había quedado con un elfo, Twingie, para que la ayudara a preparar una sorpresa para Draco. El rubio le dijo que quedasen íntimamente en '' su'' sala para evitar la muchedumbre y la poca intimidad que les ofrecía Hogsmade. Y le pareció perfecto.

Tenía pensado hacer un improvisado picnic en el suelo. Con una cestita de mimbre y una manta de cuadros que le había pedido a su madre que le enviara. Frente a la chimenea. Quedaría muy bien, pensó.

Le haría a Draco unos cupcakes muggles caseros. No sabía que regalarle a un chico que ya lo tenía todo. Pero tenía entendido que a Draco le encantaban los pasteles y los dulces, un detallito más que nada.

Sabía que tenía que hacer una cantidad bastante grande, y que eso le llevaría un tiempo. Por eso salió ya vestida y preparada. Los magos, con sólo un movimiento de varita ya se lavaban las manchas de la ropa y se quitaban el olor que podía quedar de estar tanto rato dentro de la cocina.

Así que, se plantó frente a la puerta de las cocinas, oyendo los sonidos de las cacerolas en su interior. Miró un momento el interior de la bolsa de papel que sostenía para comprobar que ya lo tenía todo. Sí. Perfecto.

Sonrió con ilusión y abrió la puerta.

…

La pequeña y comercial población de Hogsmade, esa tarde, lucía completamente abarrotada. Sobre todo de parejas jóvenes y enamoradas. Muy juntas y sujetando peluches y regalos, paseaban dejando sus huellas en la nieve.

Las más modernas e independientes, preferían un paseo ligero por las calles empedradas y no perderse ni un detalle de nada. Las más conservadoras, reservaban la mesa en un local y entre beso y beso charlaban de todo y de nada. Las más apasionadas, sin pudor alguno, se besaban en una mesa o en un banco de la calle, ajenas a todo. Y los más cursis, recalaban en el mítico y conocido salón de té de Madame Pudimpié.

De los escaparates de las tiendas y locales brotaban corazones en forma de burbuja y cuando explotaban suaves matas de purpurina caían en el suelo. Las cajas de bombones se abrían y cerraban solas, los botes de perfume saltaban y se agitaban en las estanterías y volvían a colocarse. Los peluches saludaban o se tapaban los ojos fingiendo vergüenza y dulce pudor. Incluso bares como las Tres Escobas aunque no tan exagerado, tenían detallitos como velas en las mesas, jarrones de flores y música suave para amenizarlo ¡Incluso las cabezas parlantes estaban peinadas! Era muy, muy extraño todo, pero aún así muy cuco. Todo estaba impregnado además del humeante olor de los caramelos y golosinas que se preparaban en el pueblo exclusivamente ese día.

Luna, llevaba la prueba en sus manos y boca. Theodore, le había comprado para merendar una piruleta gigante con forma de corazón color rosa. Un poco cursi, pero él había visto como seguía el olor del caramelo con la nariz y los ojos cerrados. Tampoco le costaba nada darle ese pequeño capricho a su chica. Además, el rastro del caramelo quedó en sus labios y lengua, dándole un color rosa frambuesa contrastando con su piel blanquecina. A ojos del moreno, adorable y apetecible.

En su cabeza llevaba un gorrito de lana blanco y holgado hacia atrás. Vestida con un jersey lavanda enorme de lana ( debajo se entrevía un jersey amarillo), unos pitillos tejanos carísimos y una simulación de botas de agua amarillo chillón. Sus guantes de rayas de colores sujetaban la piruleta.

Theodore a su lado, no le quitaba ojo de encima. Contento por verla brotar de alegría cuando lamía el dulce, murmurando que cada vez, era de un sabor distinto. Sus manos estaban en el bolsillo de su abrigo de botón corto, llevaba unos tejanos y unas botas.

''Ahora sabe a cereza''- daba pequeños botecitos contenta la ravenclaw sin levantarse del suelo. Le tendió el dulce.- ''Anda, muerde''- le pidió.- ''Ya está lo bastante blando''.

El moreno hizo caso de su petición y inclinó un poco la cabeza hasta llegar al dulce. En un simple apretón dio un pequeño bocado del dulce. Saboreó con asombro que a cada mordida y tragada se hacía de un sabor distinto: fresa, nata, caramelo de frambuesa, chocolate y ¿ cola? Mmmm…

''Esta muy rica, sí''- sonrió al verla morder ella también y se sacó la mano de su abrigo para rodearle el hombro. Ella intuyó sus intenciones y se puso de puntitas girando la cabeza, para darse un dulce y casto beso. Al separarse, le besó la cabeza y continuó su camino.

'' ¿ A dónde vamos?''- le preguntó Luna con voz relajada. Sólo habían dado un pequeño paso de media hora y habían parado en Honeyduckes para comprar la piruleta.

''Al salón de Madame Pudimpie''- dijo tan serio que ella se lo creyó.

Se giró hacia el con las finas cejas alzadas. Una clara mueca entre asombro y alarma- '' Theodore…''- la expresión de ella lo decía todo''-'' ¿De verdad te gusta ese sitio tan raro?''

Él río de buena gana, era tan inocente, transparente y pura… y decía mucho de ese salón que una persona, era verdad, encantadoramente extravagante como ella dijera de él eso. – ''No mujer''- la tranquilizó. – ''A mí tampoco me gusta ese lugar. Sólo era una broma''- Luna lo golpeó con el brazo familiarmente y desembuchó un poco- ''Vamos a ir a las afueras''.

''¿ A las afueras?''- no entendía nada.

'' Ten paciencia, Luna, en unos minutos llegaremos y lo entenderás todo''- dijo misterioso.

Ella frunció el ceño no comprendiendo casi nada. Efectivamente era una sorpresa por parte de él. Eso le hacía crecer la sensación de curiosidad e inquietud en sus tripas. Sabía que le iba a gustar. Mucho. Su madre, le había dado en herencia genética esos poderes intuitivos que nunca le fallaban.

Ya estaban casi en las últimas casas de la localidad. Y sólo había un camino de piedra que conducía a una pequeña parcela occidental del bosque. ¡Gárgolas galopantes! No podía ser… ¿ En serio iban a…? Nah… Lo miró inquisitiva y allí, en ese brillo de sus ojos azul acero, él se delató. Giró cara hacia el frente y aparecieron unas manchas rosadas en las mejillas de su perfecto rostro masculino.

Tiró el palo del dulce ya terminado en la papelera que había junto a ellos y con un brazo rodeó contenta la cintura de su novio.

Intuía que iba a ser una tarde muy, muy divertida. Romántica y aventureramente excitante.

…..

'' Y así terminó, Draco con el pelo rosa, pero rosa, rosa chicle, Theodore calvo, y yo con unos ricitos de oro que me llegaron a los hombros''- finalizó riendo recordando esa tarde tan bestia.

Lizzie rió quitándose una lagrimita. No podía creer lo que le había contado. Parecía mentira que esos chicos tuvieran esa fama tan oscura de matones. En el fondo eran unos chicos normales y corrientes. Bueno, no tan normales. Por lo que le había relatado, les solían pasar cosas muy, muy raras.

''Y la señora Malfoy no se mosqueó con que os pusierais a mezclar sus productos capilares?''

'' Fuah, ardió Cornualles. Nos puso a limpiar el estropicio con cepillos de dientes, luego de habernos gritado durante media hora con nosotros cara la pared que esos potingues habían costado 150 galeones cada uno.''- casi le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda al recordar a Cissy con esa mirada oscura y asesina.

''¿150?''- abrió sus ojos azules horrorizada. ¡Si al menos habían mezclado 10 potes!

''Teníamos nueve años… ¿ Qué íbamos a saber?''- se encogió de hombros defendiéndose.- ''Aunque que quede entre nosotros''- la morena de pelo corto se acercó al ver que él también lo hacía, en aire confidencial. – ''Prefiero que nos hubiese pillado Cissy, porque si lo llega a hacer Lucius… de una patada o golpe de bastón nos manda a Alemania''-bufó pensando en lo que podría haber pasado.

Ella negó con la cabeza riendo. Madre mía. En serio. Nada era como parecía. Ni Malfoy parecía ser tan malo, ni Nott tan reprimido y callado. Ya, por ese entonces en la infancia, el moreno parecía que tenía especial apego en discutir con Blaise, intentando suavizar o evitar sus ideas de bombero. Tal como lo hacía públicamente ahora.

Las apariencias engañaban. Eso es lo que le escribió su madre cuando le escribió pidiéndole consejo sobre como encarar la cita con Blaise Zabbinie. Y, sí. Su sabia madre tenía razón. No se podía juzgar un libro sin leerlo.

En el poco trayecto que llevaban de cita, la había hecho reír casi todo el rato, la había sonrojado con comentarios eh… inapropiados y pícaros, y luego intentaba arreglarlo de forma tan lamentable que la hacía reír de nuevo.

Era un bucle de risas y sensaciones que estaba descubriendo junto a él.

La verdad, es que entendía que trajera locas a la mayoría de las chicas.

Quizás no tenía el atractivo rebelde de Malfoy, ni el etéreo y aristocrático rostro de Nott… pero tenía unos ojos negros oscuros y profundos, cuando sonreía sus dientes blancos y perfectos contrastaban con su piel oscura. Alto, y musculoso. Podría jurarlo pese a estar tapado con esa cazadora de piel gris. Sus muslos fuertes, propios de unas piernas atléticas se marcaban en sus tejanos. Su voz tenía un timbre divertido, y sus elocuencias y gestos lo hacían gracioso y… y… fácil de querer. Sí, esa la palabra. Se le tomaba cariño enseguida.

Ese debía ser su secreto: su personalidad. La forma optimista y divertida de ver el mundo. Tenía montado un universo feliz y gracioso dónde las preocupaciones no tenían cabida. Y cuando se tenía que poner en plan conquistador o serio, su cara adquiría una pose y mueca terriblemente sexys.

Le costaba creer que un chico como él, se hallaba interesado en alguien como ella. Dos años menor que él, bajita, delgada y pequeñaja. Con un pelo bastante peculiar ( aunque a ella le gustaba). Desprovista de ''atributos'' femeninos. Sí, tenía los pechos bastante pequeños y el culo diminuto. Y de buena tinta sabía, que las chicas que él solía frecuentar, los tenían multiplicando los de ella por tres. Las había visto alguna vez en la ducha y le habían entrado ganas de taparse por vergüenza.

Esas eran las advertencias que Emily le había dictado antes de salir a su cita. Que estuviese al loro, porque todo era muy sospechoso. Mientras se ponía sus pantalones rojos oscuros, sus botas cortas y su chupa de cuero apretada, le dictaba cosas que NO debía hacer.

Pero de nada sirvió, no había cumplido ninguna. Le había reído las gracias, es que era verdad, era inevitable. Era terriblemente divertido. Le había mirado más de cuatro segundos seguidos los ojos, pero es que eran tan negros y preciosos… y no le había apartado la mano o se había revuelto pidiendo respeto mientras en un momento del paseo le había puesto la mano tranquila y cómodamente en su baja espalda. ¡Porque no le molestaba! Al contrario… estaba extrañamente relajada con él.

Sinceramente, no entendía el mal humor de su mejor amiga y la actitud frente a su ''amistad'' con Blaise.

'' Al fin hemos llegado''- el moreno quitó la mano de su espalda para coger su congelada mano ( de los nervios, se había olvidado de sus guantes) y tiró de ella.- ''Me han dicho que es genial''- tiró un poquito más y aceleraron el paso.

Llegaron frente a un edificio que rompía un poco con la harmonía del pueblo, un poco. Las paredes de fuera seguían siendo de madera, pero era una madera morada, el techo seguía siendo triangular, pero bajo la nieve se veía que era de un color rojo bastante potente. En las cuatro paredes del local en el exterior había una enorme en el lateral, dos en la parte trasera, otra en el lateral y una solo en el frente, des de casi el extremo, hasta la puerta color ¿ negro? Mmm…

_Vamos_ la apremió susurrante el chico. Ella todavía estaba pensando que podía haber en el interior de ese local.

No tardó mucho en hacerse la idea.

Era muy moderno todo… porque des de fuera se apreciaba una barra enorme de granito negro, taburetes de cuero rojos como el techo y las paredes púrpuras repletas de letras de color naranja, que cada 5 segundos cambiaban de posición.

Las distintas mesas para beber o comer, eran negras también y de sillas de madera roja, a juego con las de la barra. Los suelos, estaban enmoquetados en una alfombra simple y fina color negro. Era enorme. Realmente enorme y no lo parecía. Y estaba abarrotado de gente.

Ambas zonas estaban separadas por unas graciosas vallas de color negro de acero. Con bolitas en la punta. Se apreciaba que la moqueta terminaba allí, para dejar un suelo reluciente de mármol negro. Allí… ¡Fua! Había de todo! Mesas para jugar a los naipes explosivos, al ajedrez mágico,¡ bolos! Había tres filas, 4 mesas de billar, 8 máquinas de juegos, simuladores de escoba en un partido de quiddich… ¿cómo demonios se había inventado eso? Y una máquina para escoger la música. Aunque no se escuchaba mucho, el local estaba completamente inundado de gritos y risas.

''Qué, ¿que te parece?''- le dijo él mirando en encantado también el lugar. – ''¿ A que es una pasada? Cuando me contaron esto, me pareció geniaal, pero esto, esto es una maravilla.''

''Tienes razón Blaise, es una pasada''- no se lo podía creer aún. Miró hacia el techo, habían escondidas y recogidas unas luces de discoteca. ¿También era un disco bar? Iba a nadar en galeones el dueño.

''Mira esa gente se va''- dijo a un grupo de personas en la mesa de billar que se ponían los abrigos.- ''¿ Te hace una partidilla?''- le preguntó alzando las cejas repetidamente mientras se quitaba la cazadora.

''Oh, por mi perfecto''- le siguió hasta allí quitándose la chupa, dejando un jersey blanco impoluto de manga larga con unas siglas negras bastante ancho.- ''¿ Pero tu sabes cómo se juega?''- le preguntó arreglándose el pelo cortito y puntiagudo mientras miraba como él echaba unos knuts en la máquina.

'' Claro''- se encogió de hombros.- ''Aunque mi familia sea… eh… mágicamente tradicional''- encontró las palabras adecuadas.- ''No significa que no me haya escapado a divertirme en el mundo muggle''- sonrió de lado travieso. Ella alzó una ceja como diciendo ¿Seguro que sabes?- ''Oh, Lizzie, Lizzie…''- chasqueó la lengua repetidamente.- ''¿ Es que quieres apostar?''- terminó de colocar las bolas en el triángulo y fue a por los palos. Le lanzó uno, el cual ella cazó al vuelo.

''De acuerdo''- apoyó el palo en el suelo y sonrió chulescamente.- ''El que pierda, paga la primera ronda de cerveza de mantequilla y una canción de la máquina''

Blaise sonrió y asintió satisfecho.- ''Trato hecho''.- quitó el triangulo y puso la bola blanca en posición.- ''¿Empiezo yo?''

Ella alzó las manos diciendo '' Adelante'' y se acercó a la mesa, se colocó bien su pelo corto escalado. Blaise se inclinó y a la hora de lanzar, torpemente se escapó el palo lanzándolo disparado.

Y por todo el establecimiento se hoyó la risa de una Elisabeth, que se inclinaba y todo sujetándose la barriga. Sobre todo por la mueca de susto de Blaise mirando loa ojos extremadamente abiertos, cómo la fusta que se quedó a tres metros más allá de la mesa…

…

Cestita de mimbre, comprobado. La sujetó en su codo y miró en su interior.

Cupcakes, listos y calientes, comprobado.

Servilletas, comprobado.

Una botella de zumo de calabaza, comprobado.

Cubiertos ( por si el señorito fino quiere comer con cuchillo y tenedor) comprobado.

Mantel de cuadros blanco y rojo, comprobado. Bien. Cerró la tapa, cogió un mechón ondulado y rebelde y lo olió.

Pelo retocado y con ausencia de olor tras la cocina, comprobado.

Ropa limpia tras un _Fregotego_, comprobado.

Bien, sonrió. Todo listo. Suspiró y entró en el pasillo desierto, directa hacia la sala secreta.

''Señor, Ojo''- pidió educadamente.- ''Quisiera usar esa sala, si no es mucho pedir''- se aguantó la risa, puesto que estaba bromeando.

''Por supuesto, señorita. Hasta el fin de los tiempos, custodiaré que los ocupantes de esta sala no sean molestados''- parpadeó.

Genial. Y no le había hecho ninguna insinuación de que Draco ya estaba allí, por tanto tendría tiempo de sobra para preparar la sorpresa. Contenta fue hacia la puerta, se giró para hacerle una reverencia con la cabeza al Ojo… que parpadeó devolviéndosela, y entró.

Anduvo por el lago pasillo y la puerta de la sala ya estaba abierta…, y iluminada. ¿Pero ya estaba allí?

''Mierda.''- hoyó una queja suplicante. ¿ Draco? Frunció el ceño por el tono que él empleaba. Entró sin hacer el mínimo ruido y casi se sobresalta en la visión que tenía delante. Madre mía…

Al parecer, Draco había tenido la misma idea que ella. Frente a la chimenea, estaba una alfombra de piel blanca que suponía que era de oso polar. Agradecía que no estuviese la cabeza al menos pensó con contrariedad. No estaba muy a favor de las pieles que no fueran sintéticas. Había apartado los dos sillones y el sofá.

Encima de la alfombra, hacía una cubitera con una botella de hidromiel y dos copas delante de ella. Dos platos vacios preciosos de porcelana color plata y verde y tres cojines verdes también. Contuvo poner los ojos en blanco. Slytherin hasta el final…

Lo que más la mataba y se contenía las ganas de reír era ver a Draco de espaldas en el escritorio. Esa zona estaba echa un auténtico desastre, llena de manchas por las paredes, suelo y mesa. Sus pantalones tejanos negros impolutos estaban llenos de una sustancia líquida y pegajosa, su camisa blanca por dentro ( le quedaba de muerte) por la espalda estaba perfecta, pero intuía que por la parte delantera estaba echa unos zorros también, remangada asta los codos… la marca tenebrosa relucía en su antebrazo izquierdo. Vio que se puso la mano en la cinturilla trasero del pantalón y se apoyó en su pierna. En pose pensativa. Hermione alzó una ceja ante la visión provocativa, pero se le olvidó en cuanto una mano que veía completamente embadurnada de un líquido rojo transparente rascaba su pelo. Claramente pensando qué hacer. Era muy divertido ver a Draco Malfoy así. Y… Bueno, estaba lleno de dulce…

Sin hacer ruido dejó la cestita en el suelo y colgó su torera de cuero junto a su chaqueta de traje, y caminando de puntitas y sonriendo maquinaba la jugada del susto. El guapo rubio, obviamente ni se enteraba. Estaba pensando como coño hacer una manzana de caramelo en condiciones.

''¿ Qué tal va Ferran Adrià? ¿Te sale la receta o no?''- Hermione estaba apoyada en su hombro y le había rodeado la cintura. Qué bote dio, por favor.

''Joder, Hermione''- respiró profundo tras el sobresalto.- ''No vuelvas a hacer eso''- le pidió casi temblando mientras ella reía tras su espalda.

''Anda, no seas blandengue.''- le rodeó y tiró de él porque se giraba, claramente indignado y fingiendo enfado-'' Vaamos Draco, ven aquí.''- sin oponer resistencia, se giró y la dejó alzarse de puntitas, la rodeó con sus brazos pero sin tocarla, no quería mancharle la ropa. Unió sus labios con los de él.- ''Además, te debía una''- recordó el susto del otro día. Besó su nariz. – ''¿ Qué estás haciendo?''- miró de reojillo la mesa. Joder. No tendrían sitio en el estómago para los cupcakes.

''Pues nada…''- aparentó indiferencia.- ''Solo he hecho fresas con chocolate negro, algunas con chocolate blanco, y ahora me estaba peleando para hacer un par de manzanas verdes de caramelo.''- rodó los ojos. Malditas manzanas.

Ella sonrió con ilusión.- '' ¿ Lo has preparado todo tu?''- ella creía que un Malfoy no se rebajaría a cocinar. Él asintió. La castaña alzó las cejas.- '' ¿ Incluso el chocolate?

''La verdad es que la cocina es una cosa que siempre he guardado secreto. Al fin y al cabo, cocinar es como hacer pociones, y a mi se me da de muerte este mundillo.''- ella asintió. Vaya, vaya, quién lo iba a decir. Draco Malfoy cocinando…

''Pues, parece ser que tu y yo tenemos bastantes cosas en común''- él frunció el ceño sin comprender.- ''Porque a mi, también se me da de fábula, y he hecho unos pastelitos caseros muggles, que me encantaría que probaras''- señaló con la cabeza tras él. El rubio giró la cara y sonrió al ver la pequeña cestita que había debajo de los percheros.

''Encantado estaré de probarlos.''- sonrió de lado volviendo a mirarla. Ella alzó las manos y le pillo las mejillas uniendo sus labios otra vez.

'' Venga, mientras pongo mi mantelito para no manchar esa preciosa alfombra, te limpias. Pareces un Punk''- se burló saliendo de sus brazos. Encima de su pelo platino había manchas rojas del caramelo para las manzanas, y parecían mechas.

''Me mato aquí para hacerte la merienda de tus sueños, y tu me comparas con un macarra con cabeza de mofeta.'' - negó con la cabeza. –''¿ Sabes Granger, te estás volviendo más cruel al paso de los días, te lo había dicho?''- dijo melodramáticamente aguantándose la risa.

'' Es que todo se pega menos la guapura, Malfoy''- se la devolvió yendo hacia la cesta.

…

El pomo de la puerta roído y oxidado se cubrió por un segundo de un brillo mágico. Producido por el hechizo _Alhojomora_ . La puerta de madera se abrió y produjo un chirrido espeluznante. Producto también de sus tornillos oxidados.

''Venga, vamos''- Theodore entró en la estancia y tendió la mano, que Luna cogió.

'' Creía que no había forma de entrar a ella''- comentó mirando la tenebrosa casa por todas partes.

''Seguro que se lo inventó alguien para que la gente se desistiera de intentarlo desde aquí. Además he oído que incluso en algún terreno de Hogwarts hay manera de acceder''- quitó importancia el moreno. – ''Qué sucio está esto por Merlín''- comentó mirando. No hacía falta que invocasen un _Lumos_. Por las rendijas de madera de las paredes se filtraba la luz del día. El viento sopló produciendo unos gemidos, y los candelabros se movieron chirriando produciendo unos sonidos aterradoramente humanos.

''Eh aquí, el famoso misterio''- dijo Theodore. Rieron ambos. Ahora entendían todo.

''Es increíble''- Luna se separó de él y fue hacia una mesita. Había un libro cubierto por lo menos 2 cm de polvo, igual que la mesa. Bufó y tosió. Era una primera edición de los _Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo_. Impresionante, un cuento infantil… entonces ciertamente aquí debió vivir una familia.¿ Qué debió sucederles? Lo dejó en el sitio encajándolo con la marca que había producido en el polvo. Se frotó los guantes intentando quitar la suciedad y fue hacia las escaleras.

''Espera… veamos primero la planta baja''- sugirió el slytherin. Empezarían la casa des de abajo. Luego ya subirían al piso de arriba a explorar.

No encontraron mucho más salvo muebles rotos o roídos por la vejez. Polvo y cachivaches ya sin uso por el paso del tiempo. Hubo un pequeño susto con un murciélago que salió de la nada, pero al final terminó en risas nerviosas. Ese lugar era demasiado siniestro.

''Subamos a ver que hay arriba''- le pidió Luna muerta de curiosidad. Des de la base de las escaleras se podía ver la luz clara del día en comparación de abajo. Las ventanas estaban tapiadas y solo se pasaba por las ranuras.

Las escaleras chirriaban y daban la sensación de que podrían romperse en cualquier momento. Theodore no dejó en ningún momento la mano de Luna durante la escalada.

El piso de arriba se componía de tres habitaciones. La luz clara del día les iluminó molestándoles la vista tras tanto tiempo a oscuras.

Les llamó la atención que había huellas. Estaban cubiertas de polvo, pero recientes… como… como si alguien hubiera estado ahí antes…

''Luna, esto no me gusta…''- ¿ Y si alguien peligroso se escondía allí?

''Theo, estas huellas son de hace ya unos años. El polvo ha vuelto a cubrirlas. Mira fíjate''- le señaló tranquila. Cogió su mano y tiró de él entrando en la estancia.

Parecía ser la habitación principal de la casa. Era enorme. Se componía de dos grandes ventanas con cortinas viejas hasta el suelo, una cama gigantesca con dosel una butaca y un piano. Luna fue hacia la cama con curiosidad. A Theodore le llamó la atención el piano.

La rubia comprobó que la cama estaba algo desvalijada. Seguro que el colchón se habría vuelto tan blando como una cama de agua. Se sentó y botó para comprobar que efectivamente tenía razón. Paró para observar al slytherin con interés.

El moreno estaba pasando su gran mano por la superficie del instrumento, mirándolo con ¿nostalgia? Comprobó que faltaban algunas teclas blancas y algunas negras en cuatro o cinco, y que estaban casi marrones por la suciedad. Aún así, quitó un poco del polvo del banco y se sentó.

''¿ Sabes tocar?''- le preguntó curiosa. Sólo podía verle la nuca, pero su cabeza se movió de manera afirmativa. Qué cosas. Hermione también sabía.- ''Toca''- le pidió.

Él se giró hacia ella. –'' Faltan algunas piezas''- intentó excusarse. La verdad es que hacía años que no lo hacía. El hijo de puta de su padre en parte tenía la culpa.

'' Da igual, seguro que haces alguna melodía bonita con las que hay''- sonrió tranquilizadora.- ''Por fa...''- le pidió dulcemente.

Volvió a girarse. No podía negarle nada a ella. No, a ella no.

Crujió los dedos de la mano y los sacudió soltándoselos. Vamos a ver… ah, sí. Con esa serviría.

El silencio de la casa se vio interrumpido por la suave melodía (un poco aguda y oxidada por la vejez del piano) pero aún así, era preciosa. Esperanzadora. Le daban ganas de recostarse y relajada escucharla por horas. Invitaba a soñar, a dormir, como una nana…

Durante unos maravillosos minutos, Theo la repitió un par de veces, sabía que Luna no decía nada porque era bonita. Bueno, era una de las piezas muggles más conocidas por todos.

No supo cuando ni como pero Luna llegó a su lado y se sentó en el banco. Cerró los ojos y siguió maravillándose de la canción.

Cuando terminó, la rubia suspiró y lo miró encantada. – ''Ha sido muy bonito, Theo''. Sonrió de lado. Él se sonrojó un poco. ''- ¿Cómo se llama?''

'' Für Elise, de Beethoven''- sonrió de lado.- ''Elise era una alumna de Beethoven a la que él se declaró pero ella se casó con un noble austriaco''- se encogió de hombros por el no final feliz.

''Que haya creado algo tan maravilloso como esta canción para una persona luego de haberle rechazado es como una pequeña venganza personal.''- pensó Luna. – ''Mucho más si consiguió hacerse tan conocido como tu dices, la ha dejado retratada''- rió dulcemente.

El frunció el ceño y sonrió asintiendo.- ''Nunca lo había visto así.''- luego hizo una mueca pensativa.- ''Aunque me gustaría pensar que no fue con rencor, que tenía unos sentimientos tan fuertes por ella que le inspiraron a crear una de las piezas más bonitas de la historia.''- hizo un mohín y suspiró con nostalgia y tristeza. Luna se dio cuenta de eso y le puso una mano en el muslo para llamar su atención.

'' ¿ Qué ocurre, Theo?''- él sólo mantenía baja la mirada. Negó con la cabeza y se pasó una mano por su pelo negro.

'' Nada. Recuerdos''- se encogió de hombros. La mirada de ella le invitaba a que continuase. Respiró hondo, dispuesto a contar lo que nunca había contado. Ni a sus amigos.- '' Mis padres …''- empezó- ''tuvieron un matrimonio concertado, propio y tradicional entre familias de sangres limpias.''- Negó con la cabeza.- ''Mi madre siempre me decía que yo hacía que todo valiese la pena.''- sonrió triste.- ''Tenía el pelo negro largo y lacio y los ojos marrones como el whisky. Era preciosa.''- se mordió el labio.- '' Supongo que mi propio padre estaba demasiado cegado con el lado oscuro como para darse cuenta de la clase de mujer que tenía a su lado''- bajó la mirada y su brillo se torno serio y peligroso.- '' Ella me enseñó. Tenía la costumbre de tocar todas las tardes al atardecer. Ponía la cuna al lado del piano y tocaba para mí. Yo no me acuerdo de eso, pero nuestra elfina me lo contó.- sus ojos tomaron un brillo húmedo.- ''Tuve que esperar a ser lo suficientemente mayor para lanzar un _Muffliato _y poder encerrarme en el sótano dónde había relegado el piano''- negó con la cabeza y casi tembló por la rabia..- ''Pero al cabo de un tiempo mi padre me pilló y se deshizo de él. No sin antes gritarme lo débil que era''- sorbió la nariz ante el recuerdo. Decidió omitir que le lanzó dos _Crucios_ que lo dejaron en cama por dos días. Estaba loco.

''Lo siento mucho Theo''- dijo ella con pena. Sabía lo que era perder a una madre.

''Fue hace ya tanto tiempo… apenas me acuerdo de ella''- sonrió de lado.- ''Ni siquiera tengo un mísero retrato. Mi padre se deshizo de todo''- frunció los labios. No sabía como podía haberse mantenido cuerdo tantos años al lado de su maldito padre. Puede que algo tuvieron que ver su elfina Janise y a sus amigos.

''Siento haberte pedido que toques… no tenía ni idea.''- empezó a disculparse ella con los ojos aguados. Entendía perfectamente su pena. Y ella había indagado en su llaga.

''No podías saberlo, Luna''- le cogió la mano encima de su muslo y la apretó.- ''Además, me gusta haber vuelto a tocar y mucho más que haya sido para ti.''- a ella le cayó una lágrima y él se la quitó con el dedo de su mano libre.

''No llores, cariño.''- sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. La besó tiernamente, con pasión y dulzura mezcladas. Apoyó sus frentes y la miró a sus ojos cerrados. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, su pelo platino indomable… las dos marcas que dejaron sus lágrimas en sus mejillas… y sus labios entreabiertos. Preciosa, era preciosa.

Ella, completamente abrumada por las sensaciones, solo pudo dejar caer más lágrimas. – ''No sé que habría hecho sin ti estos meses…''- se liberó de su mano y con rapidez de lanzó a sus brazos, siendo rodeada por un abrazo protector y fuerte. El moreno acarició su espalda lenta y pausadamente. Sonrió.

''Vamos Luna, no estés triste. Estamos aquí para explorar y pasárnoslo bien. No dejemos que esto nos estropee el día.''- ella le miró separándose un poco, pero aún así sin deshacer el abrazo.

''Es que casi siempre te hablo yo de mis problemas y de mis inquietudes, y me doy cuenta de lo egoísta que soy, cuando tu también los tienes.''- el la acalló con un _shh_ y la soltó.

''Eso mío sucedió hace mucho tiempo, Luna. Sólo recuerdos''- puso un mechón tras su oreja.- ''Olvídalo.''- le quitó otra lágrima y le besó la frente.- '' Venga, volvamos. Demos una vuelta por el pueblo. Antes de pasar la noche contigo tengo una sorpresa para ti''- se levantó y le tendió la mano, que ella cogió sin dudar.

''¿Otra sorpresa?''- la voz era trémula, pero había un deje de ilusión.

''Así es…''- tiró de ella para salir de la habitación.- ''Y Créeme. Te va a encantar.''

…..

''Esto está muy bueno''- sonrió Hermione untando la fresa de chocolate blanco. La mordió y tuvo que tragarse un gemido de placer.- ''Creo que ya no puedo más''- habló con la boca llena riéndose y tragando.

Estaban sentados uno al lado del otro en la alfombra de piel, con solo el sonido de las llamas crepitando en la chimenea.

Los platos de comida y las dos copas ( una vacía otra medio llena) estaban sobre el mantelito de cuadros de Hermione.

Con el paso de las horas, la tensión con la que habían empezado la cita había desaparecido. Y es que había sido el primer encuentro totalmente a solas, aislados del resto del mundo, después de lo que había ocurrido con Oliver.

Después de hacerse oficial ( al menos entre ellos) que eran pareja.

Hermione entre bocado y bocado, había esperado alguna pregunta incómoda sobre el joven profesor. Pero Draco se había dedicado a alabar sus cupcakes caseros que ella le había preparado.

Hablaron de las clases, del tiempo, y habían tenido un debate politizado sobre las medidas nuevas que Shackelbolt estaba empleando en el Ministerio.

Entre beso y beso

''Oh, yo creo que sí''- unto Draco la última fresa en el chocolate negro.- ¿Sabes? , esta podría ser la fresa más sabrosa del mundo…pero nunca lo sabrás si no te la comes''- le acercó la fresa y hizo ademán de comérsela él. Con el movimiento, un par de gotas de chocolate cayeron sobre la mandíbula de Hermione, sin ella ser consciente. Estaba demasiado preocupada en cazar al vuelo esa fresa. Pero él… sí que se había dado cuenta, oh, ya lo creo que sí.

''¡Ajá!''- por fin consiguió morderla y cayó en sus rodillas a causa del impulso, riendo. Se lo estaban pasando de muerte. Él la ayudó a incorporarse y no pudo contenerse más. Se lanzó directo hacia la mancha de su mandíbula. Lamiéndola y besándola a su paso. Ella cerró los ojos disfrutando mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su boca. Si… Pasó la mano por sus finos cabellos y enredó sus dedos para sujetarse.

Draco llegó a su boca y la besó con hambre y devoción. El sabor dulce de la fresa y chocolate se mezcló con su saliva y lo enloqueció. Con la agilidad de una pantera movió las piernas y la levantó un poco dejándola sobre la alfombra de pelo. Ambos ahora estaban acostados de lado uno frente al otro, sin romper la unión de sus bocas. Bajó un poco la mano por la fina camiseta blanca hasta llegar hasta su medio muslo y metió la mano debajo, lentamente… con una caricia infernal que quemaba a su paso, y remangándola poco a poco. Cuando llegó a la fina carne pasó la yema de sus dedos por el pequeño hueso de la cadera que se marcaba y ella suspiró en sus labios. Encendiéndolo aun más. Subió por el lado de su vientre hasta que llegó a su pecho dónde palpó sólo frotando los dedos adentro y afuera sin apretar.

Hermione sentía una sensación entre el ahogo y el enardecimiento, se separó de sus labios y puso la cabeza de lado… pidiendo algo, no sabía el qué, pero quería más.

El rubio captó la indirecta y hundió su cabeza en el níveo cuello de la castaña, que se tuvo que morder el labio para no soltar un gemido. Merlín, Morgana, que alguien se apiadase de ella.

''Draco…''- le llamó susurrante. Tenían que pensar con cabeza. Esto… podía terminar en llamas si seguía así. Aún así, no hizo ningún ademán para separarle.

Antes de separarse de su piel, sonrió con una sonrisa de lobo i volvió a besarla allí, separándose quedando cara a cara con ella. Sus ojos almendrados estaban felinamente más oscuros y brillantes. Lucifer estaba de testigo que estaba utilizando su preciado autocontrol de todas las formas posibles. Había estado demasiado tiempo sin… y tener un cuerpo pequeño, delicioso, removiéndose y suspirando por él, no ayudaba en nada.

Frotó sus narices y pegó un suave lametón a sus labios, que ella siguió con la cabeza, encantada de su roce. – ''Tranquila''- sólo le dijo. Ella bajó la mirada sonrojada.

''Es que yo nunca…''- ella negó con la cabeza preocupada. Lo deseaba, lo sabía, pero estaba tan nerviosa. No tenía idea de qué hacer.

''Shh..''- la silenció con el dedo en los labios.- ''Aún no''. – Sólo le dijo. Notó como se destensaba y eso lo hizo sonreír de lado.

No era el momento. Llegaría, sí, eran de edad prácticamente adulta, ya no se andaba con rodeos… y por la atracción que se tenían, llegaría muy pronto… lo sabía. Pero no hoy, no aquí.

Le acarició la mejilla y Hermione levantó sus ojos hacia él . Sus ojos grises eran plateados e intimidantes. Con algunos puntos negros si observaba bien y enjaulados por unas pestañas finas u rubias. Destilaban seriedad, determinación y verdad. Y ella aunque le había dado ese pequeño ataque de nerviosismo ante la magnitud de lo que se avecinaba… se sentía segura, tranquila, y confiada.

Confiada porque no dudaba de sus actos. Sabía lo que quería, y lo quería con él.

Tranquila porque intuía la delicadeza y la paciencia que el rubio tendría con ella.

Y segura de que Draco, que ahora mismo se posicionaba encima de ella… apoyando sus manos en el suave pelo de la alfombra , para observarla entre sus cabellos rubios despeinados, era el indicado.

El ojigris sonrió travieso y bajó la cabeza para volver a unir sus bocas lentamente. Y cuando sus manos vagaron solas hasta la espalda de él, notando sus músculos tensados, Hermione dejó de pensar.

….

La impresionante camarera de pelo rubio y rizado por la cintura, uniformada con un polo naranja butano ( a juego con las letras de la pared) y unos pantalones ajustados negros dejó sobre la barra las dos jarras de cerveza de mantequilla que Elizabeth cogió lanzándole una sonrisa de lado agradecida. Intimidaba de verdad esa tía.

Fue hacia la mesa que ella y Blaise habían escogido mientras él estaba en la máquina de música para ponerle la canción. Obviamente, su victoria fue aplastante.

Se sentó y pasó la mano por sus muslos de manera nerviosa mirando a su alrededor, pensando en lo que había pasado 20 minutos atrás.

La verdad es que estaba en estado de shock, no sabía si reír o llorar por lo anterior acontecido. Y es que probablemente la suya había sido la partida de billar más penosa de la historia de ese juego.

Blaise, que presumía de saber jugar, obviamente no tenía ni la más remota idea, y amenizaba la tarde con preguntas como ¿ Y para qué coño pones esa tiza azul en el palo? ¿Y no se puede usar la varita? ¿ Para qué demonios inventan la blanca si no se puede meter? Negó con la cabeza internamente. Casi rompe la ventana con un tiro y sólo había conseguido meter dos bolas. Subiendo a la mesa aclamando su hazaña para celebrarlo. La verdad es que era un ser nervioso extraño y adorablemente divertido. Y aunque ahora estaba un poco confundida con todo, se lo había pasado muy bien. No había parado de reír en toda la tarde.

Pero, hubo también momentos de tensión… como cuando tuvo que rodear su enorme y musculoso cuerpo para enseñarle la posición correcta, y él… ''accidentalmente'' giró la cara, que estaba muy cerca de la suya, a su lado, rozándole la mandíbula con la boca a su paso. Ella carraspeó y se apartó algo sonrojada, por el atrevimiento.

Si hubiese querido, hubiera podido tentarle a seguir, y así besarle. Pero era eso… si hubiese querido. ¿Quería?

A ver, le gustaba, le gustaba mucho. Era amable, educado pícaro y estaba como un tren para qué engañar a nadie. Pero no sabía si estaba preparada para eso aún.

_Come on hold my hand _

_I wanna contact the living _

_Not sure I understand _

_This role I've been given _

DIOS. Botó en su asiento. No podía ser… miró hacia la máquina de música sonriendo.

Blaise volvía en dirección a ella de forma tranquila y pasiva. Si mas no, le había llamado la atención el título solamente : Feel. Nada más. Y tuvo curiosidad. Allí, había una gran variedad de música muggle y mágica mezclada. Había ido a la parte muggle, más que nada, por eso, su insaciable curiosidad.

_I sit and talk to god_

_And he just laughs at my plans _

_My head speaks a language_

_I don't understand… _

Iba a hablar cuando llego a ella pero ella lo frenó con ambas manos y alzó los brazos cantando al ritmo de la canción.- '' I JUST WANNA FEEL REAL LOVE, FEEL THE HOME THAT I LIVE IN…''- Blaise abrió los ojos asombrado y algunas personas se giraron a contemplarla con la pasión que ponía en la suave música que sonaba.- '' CAUSE I GOT TOO MUCH LIFE, RUNNING THROUGHT MY VEINS. GOING TO WATSE''- el morocho sonrió, pues no lo hacía mal… hizo boqueada de volver a hablar pero ella alzó un dedo, pidiéndole un segundo, hizo un movimiento siguiendo la batería- ''I DON'T WANNA DIE''- y paró de cantar meneando la cabeza, mientras el cantante desconocido seguía con la bonita canción.- ''¿Quién te ha soplado que Robbie es mi preferido?''- seguía la música.

''¿ Robbie?'' – ella paró de seguir la canción y le miró como si le hubiese salido una nariz en la frente. Alzó un dedo al altavoz haciéndole deducir que era el cantante de esta canción.- ''Aaaaah''- asintió entendiendo ella rió.- ''¿Es tu cantante favorito?''

'' Uno de ellos''- le explicó tomando la cerveza de mantequilla, él hizo lo mismo y a alzó un poco para brindar.- ''En tu honor''- se rió ella ante la gañota que le puso. – '' A ver, los Rolling, No Doubt, Bon Jovie, U2, Freddy…''- le explicó.-'' Pero, Robbie, es… ''- negó la cabeza buscando palabras.- ''La primera vez que escuché ''Angel'', no sabría describir lo que sentí''- sonrió y se mojó los labios.- ''Su voz hace que me olvide de todo''.

''Pues me haces sentir muy raro al no conocerle ¿sabes? Con la pasión que hablas de él.''- bromeó.

''Pues tiene pecado, porque es inglés''- él hizo cara como ¿ah sí? Madre mía… ¿ Dónde vivían las familias de sangres puras?- ''Un consejito, si vas al mundo muggle, sobre todo aquí en Inglaterra… no digas que no le conoces. Porque te darán''- le dijo firme. Él lo miró con cara de asustado y ella rió otra vez… de verdad…

La música continuó y Blaise quedó prendado de la canción, era muy muy buena. Tal vez podría… ¡OH! Rayito de luz travesándole la cabeza. – ''Hoye Lizzie, tu podrías escribirme la letra de esta canción?''- miró a la chica que tarareaba la canción, le miró.

'' Por supuesto''- le dijo casi ofendida.- '' ¿ Por? Se interesó.

Él miró a los lados y con la mano le pidió que se acercara a él. Paró su pequeña oreja y durante unos segundos le escuchó detenidamente, en su cara pasó la diversión y luego sorpresa. Le miró.- '' Pero esa es una responsabilidad tremenda, Blaise. La música en un evento como este tiene un papel muy importante. La entrada de la novia''- enumeró con el dedo de la mano.- ''El baile nupcial, la fiesta para que la gente no se apalanque, algo para amenizar la comida''- bufó.- ''Perdóname que te lo diga, pero es un marrón curioso. Y me acabas de demostrar que no tienes ni puñetera idea de música''- le dijo directa.

'' ¡Oye! ''- se hizo el indignado.

'' Es verdad, Blaise. A ver qué pensabas ponerles en la fiesta… ¿ sólo música mágica?''- él se encogió al verse pillado.

''Y una orquestra en la comida''- sonrió inocente. Ella palmeó su cara con la mano abierta.

''¿ Quieres que te ayude?''- le preguntó al verle con la mirada perdida.- ''Te aseguro que te daría unas baladas que caerías de culo''.

''¿Baladas?''- la miró con shock.- ''Quiero montar un grupo de rock Lizzie, dentro de una semana colgaré en el tablón de anuncios que busco gente cualificada.''

Ella sonrió de lado misteriosa, dejó la cerveza y se acercó a él, le puso la mano en el hombro y él pasó la mirada de sus ojos a sus labios. – '' La canciones más románticas de la historia, han sido creadas por grupos de rock.'' – sonrió y su mirada brilló de picardía.- ''Aunque te cueste creerlo''. – se separó de él.- ''Si quieres te asesoro en el tema canciones, pero te va a costar unas cuantas más de estas''- volvió a coger la cerveza y la alzó. Luego procedió a beber.

''Me encantaría, y además así paso tiempo contigo. Algo que no está de más. ''- ella sacó la cerveza de su boca y lo miró sorprendida. Le quedó un poco de bruma en los labios. Se veía terriblemente adorable.

Blaise sonrió de lado y sus ojos negros brillaron. Elisabeth no sabía el porqué de esa mueca graciosa.

El sytherin se acercó un poco más hasta quedar a centímetros de su cara. Luego con su moreno pulgar y su uña impoluta, pasó delicadamente el dedo por su boca, quitando a su paso esos restos. Se lo mostró y ella se sonrojó. Debía parecer una paleta. Pero, esto no había terminado… oh no.

Su cara alcanzó una rojez desproporcionada al ver a él llevarse el pulgar a su boca. Dios… su morena boca, saboreó la espuma, y ella no podía apartar la mirada de esa parte perfecta de su cara.

Antes de que pudiera procesar una idea claramente favorable a su atractivo rostro, él con su misma mano alzó su barbilla, provocando la unión de sus labios.

Y el tiempo se paró.

Sí, para él y para ella. Todas las voces del local, la música que sonaba y el sonido de los juegos habían pasado a un segundo plano. En la cabeza de Blaise, sólo oía su pulso latiendo en su sien y pecho, congratulado por haber conseguido su anhelado propósito. Por parte de Lizzie, una niebla densa le había entumecido el cerebro, dando paso a nada. Nada. Sólo sentir cómo se revolvieron las tripas, y como le cosquillearon los dedos de las manos de los propios nervios.

Separó sus bocas y volvió a unirlas en un beso más profundo e íntimo, su lengua pidió paso en la pequeña boca de Huffelpuf para explorar y saborear a su antojo.

Más aún así… tuvo que quedarse con las ganas. Porque la morena de repente, puso la mano en su pecho y lo separó con premura, pero aún así delicadamente.

Su sentido común había encontrado el camino por la niebla con una antorcha y le había gritado qué demonios estaba haciendo. Intentando quitar el impulso de empujarlo por el miedo, no por el rechazo, hizo de tripas corazón y lo apartó tranquila. Mirándolo con los ojos abiertos de miedo. Cosa, que se dio cuenta el morocho.

''¿Ocurre algo?''- le preguntó Blaise poniéndose serio. Al ver que ella no reaccionaba le puso la mano en la barbilla y le hizo mirarlo.

_Que me siento culpable._ Resonó en la cabeza de la muchacha. Pero no podía, no podía contárselo. Seguro que creería que era una chiflada y no volvería a acercarse a ella. Tranquilamente le agarró la mano que la sostenía y con toda la delicadeza del mundo la aparto. Se contuvo incluso de que se le aguaran los ojos… ya lloraría en su habitación.

''N-nada Blaise''- sonrió disimulando.- ''¿ Podemos irnos?''

''¿ Ya?''- le preguntó sorprendido.-'' No llevamos tanto rato aquí.''

''No es eso… ya tendremos otra…eh… ocasión.''- dijo rápidamente.- ''Me apetece salir a estirar las piernas.''- nerviosa se levantó y se apresuró a ponerse el abrigo. –''¿Quieres que vayamos a Honeyduckes?''

Blaise frunció el ceño. No entendía nada… ¿ Qué doxy le había picado? –'' Vale''- murmuró. Se encaminó hacia la barra a pagar las cervezas y negó con la cabeza. El ambiente había bajado 10 grados de temperatura de golpe y porrazo.

Dio el dinero sin prestar atención a la despampanante camarera que le ponía ojitos y pestañitas y volvió a mirar a Lizzie, que para su asombro ya estaba plantada al lado de la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos.

Sus ojos se encontraron y ella le rehuyó la mirada y la dirigió al suelo.

En serio… ¿ Qué coño había hecho mal?

…..

Las risas y los intentos de hacer silencio al ser altas horas de la madrugada inundaban el pasillo tras la puerta.

Se abrió dejando pasar a Luna, empapada y calada hasta los huesos se apoyó en el mueble dando paso a Theo que tambaleándose también por las risas entró en el cuarto poniéndose un dedo en la boca para no despertar a los ocupantes de las demás habitaciones. Él, también estaba mojado y su pelo marrón oscuro se pegaba a su atractivo rostro.

La pequeña rubia cerró la puerta de su habitación, tal y como sus compañeras le habían prometido, vacía… sólo con la luz de la luna iluminando el lugar…

Theo se quitó el abrigo mojado y fue a dejarlo en la estufa más cercana, poniéndolo sobre la barandilla. Mmmm… pillarían un buen resfriado.

''Oye Luna… ¿Crees que podría darme un baño?''- le preguntó empezando a tiritar.

Ella cerró la puerta y sonrió.- ''Claro, el baño está tras esa puerta''- sonrió y con la puntita del dedo le indicó el lugar.

El moreno asintió cogió la bolsa del suelo donde guardaba el pijama.- ''¿ Quieres ir tú primero? Es tu habitación''- sonrió de lado. – ''Deberías bañarte''

''Nah, tranquilo.''- dijo despreocupada.- ''Eres mi invitado. Tómate tu tiempo. Yo… prepararé el pijama y me secaré el pelo mientras''- dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

Algo contrariado, y preocupado por la salud de su novia susurró un _Vale_ y se encaminó hacia allí, sonrió de lado cuando le guiñó un ojo antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.

Luna se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada y se mojó los labios sonriente pensando en las últimas horas.

El slytherin había preparado una cena súper romántica a la luz de la luna, con velas flotantes y una mantita al lado del Lago Negro. Con el sonido de los búhos y el silencioso viento a su alrededor.

Abrió las luces de su habitación recordando los besos y las caricias que se habían propiciado sobre el mantelito. Había sido tan atento, tan… sensual… sí, esa era la palabra. Le había apartado su cabello y le había besado el cuello haciendo un camino de besos y diciéndole cuanto le gustaba y lo especial que era para él. Luego se dedicaron a retozar sobre la nieve y jugar…

Merlín… es que, sentía que a veces no podía contenerse. Y, le avergonzaba reconocerlo, sentía unos calores…

Se frotó las manos caminando solitariamente por su cuarto observando detalles, que le habían pasado desapercibidos en sus otros años en su estancia… pero ahora le resultaban tremendamente interesantes.

Se tocó el puente de la nariz con la mano derecha, pensativa. Cómo teniendo un debate interior.

Oyó como el sonido del grifo de la bañera se había detenido y supuso que Theo ya se había metido… desnudo, con el agua calentita y espumosa… por favor… empezaba a notar su corazón latiéndole fuertemente y sus manos temblantes…

De determinación.

Sí. Sonrió traviesamente.

Fue hacia el armario y sacó de él una toalla azul cielo. Se desnudó rápida e impolutamente y se enrolló con ella.

Se pasó los dedos por el pelo mojado desanudándolo sin dificultad y lo colocó de lado, dejando su cuello blanco al descubierto. Se le sonrojaron notoriamente las mejillas por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y se encaminó descalza hacia el baño.

Sus pies, sin hacer el menor ruido al avanzar, se plantaron sobre la puerta y por debajo de ella, le llegó a sus pies el suave calorcito del vapor. Sonrió tímida y puso la mano en el pomo. Abriendo silenciosamente.

La zona del baño de su dormitorio de componía de tres partes : La primera, situada a la derecha, era la zona de duchas. 4 cubículos de mármol blando separadas por paredes y cortinas azules, con unas alfombras grises enfrente de cada una. Alguna compañera suya había dejado el albornoz y el neceser en el sus respectivos taburetes, situados al lado de cada ducha.

La segunda, era el lavabo. Cuatro grifos con pequeños vasitos dónde estaban los cepillos de dientes y las pastas. Todo pulcramente organizado y limpio, talentos de los que se presumía la casa de las águilas. El váter, estaba tras una puerta de roble del lado de los grifos. Encima de ellos, un enorme espejo rectangular, por el que se veía reflejada borrosamente en frente des de la puerta. Todo cubierto por el vaho.

Y a la izquierda, estaba la bañera de pata. Para quien tenía tiempo y quería relajarse. Blanca y con cuatro águilas con las alas abiertas, formando las patas.

Allí estaba Theo…

De espaldas a ella, con la cabeza hacia tras podía verlo con su semblante relajado. Tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas rojas por el calor del agua.

Su musculoso cuerpo estaba completamente tapado por la espuma. Sólo los brazos humedecidos en los bordes de la bañera y una rodilla entre la espuma se disipaban entre las aguas espumosas. Se pasó la mano suavemente por la parte superior del pecho, al borde de la toalla y se mordió el labio. Sí…

Cerró la puerta sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, y quedó observando el rostro tranquilo y apacible de su novio. Suaves gotas caían de su pelo moreno húmedo y su respiración lenta y harmoniosa llenaba el lugar.

Se encaminó hacia él y se situó tras su cabeza, él no se daba ni cuenta de su presencia, por lo que se arrodilló sobre el suelo y le miró des de arriba, peligrosamente cerca.

Era tan atractivo, tan varonil… tan fuerte y tan débil al mismo tiempo… sonrió de lado y se inclinó dándole un suave beso en la nariz.

Tuvo que apartar rápidamente la cabeza, porque Theo se removió como si estuviese poseído y salpicó todo el suelo con el agua enjabonada. Se giró con los ojos abiertos y contempló a su novia, que, se tragaba una risita, ante él… con solo una toalla.

''L-L-L-una..''- estaba en shock, no sabía que decir.

Ella río silenciosamente y se irguió hasta quedar derecha.- ''Veras... he pensado, que quizás… podríamos bañarnos juntos''- alzó su ceja alvina juguetonamente.- ''Corren rumores que en Cornualles hay sequía''- se sujetó la parte superior de la toalla quitándosela y cayendo al suelo como un velo, quedando completamente desnuda ante sus ojos – ''No querrás que los pobres duendecillos pasen sed ¿verdad? – sonrió.

El joven slytherin quería que alguien saliera de detrás de alguna de las cortinas de las duchas y le lanzase un _Avada_. Quería morirse. Por favor, tenía a ese precioso ser de piel blanca inmaculada de cintura pequeña y caderas redondas ante él… con unos pequeños pechos preciosos y la prueba total y absoluta bajo su ombligo, que su rubio era natural.

Ella, al ver que el moreno no reaccionaba decidió seguir.- ''En fin, ¿No te importa, verdad?-le obligó a apartarse metiendo un pequeño pie con uñas verde lima en la tina.

''Eh, eh… Luna, espera…''- pidió suplicante poniéndose frente a ella en el otro lado. Pero pasó olímpicamente de él. Metió el otro pie dentro y se agachó… sumergiéndose en el agua y haciéndola subir unos cuantos niveles.

Que Merlín lo asistiera. Se había metido en un buen lío.

….

Pasó la decimotercera página del libro con una sonrisa en su boca. Levantando la mirada de su nuevo y flamante libro llamado _''El paciente inglés'' _según le había explicado Hermione, una de las historias de amor escritas más bonitas de la historia.

Su amiga castaña, dormía dos camas más allá profundamente después de haber llegado bastante tarde con una sonrisa en su boca y en sus ojos. Se alegraba por ella. Sinceramente…

Miró hacia la mesita, sobre la cual reposaba su lamparita y a su lado un jarroncito de cristal con una preciosa rosa color sangre en su interior.

Quizá fuera todo muy clásico y típico. Pero era lo que tenían… que nunca fallaban.

Aunque no fuera muy dada a todas esas cosas, no pudo evitar botar cómo una enana cuando Maeve ( la lechuza blanca que le regaló a Harry en su cumpleaños) le picó la ventana para entregarle el paquete.

Y sí, Harry Potter podía ser muchas cosas: valeroso, inteligente, serio, preocupado…

Pero… miró su anillo de promesa. A la vez, podía ser increíblemente dulce, detallista y romántico.

Y eso nadie se lo podía quitar.

**SIIIII SIIIIIII TENGO LA CARA Y EL MORRO DE TERMINARLO AQUÍ…. MUAJAJAJAJAJAJ**

**En serio, es parte de la historia. Os enteraréis de lo que paso con Luna y Theo… tranquilidad. Simplemente, dejaros con la miel en los labios era parte del plan estructural que tenía pensado para el fic. **

**Además, así os mantengo alerta ;P**

**Bueno, siento haber tardado tanto, de verdad. **

**Muchas gracias mi querida Zary, espero que te guste, es para ti. Y lo dejarte con las ganas, también te lo dedico juju kisses, y muchas gracias **

**¿Qué cita escogeríais? ¿Ir a unos juegos , una merienda frente a una chimenea, o unas aventuras misteriosas? Comentad, comentad…**

**Por cierto, no iba a olvidarme de nuestra querida Ginny… ese Harry, puede ser un amor cuando quiere ^^**

**Bueno, nos vemos… hasta la próxima! **

**Xx**

_Anna_


	19. Chapter 19

**Bueno... como veis no he vuelto a tardar cuatro siglos :P Espero que os gustase el capi anterior… el capi de San Valentín fue uno de los más difíciles para mí, porque todo estaba muy entremezclado y había diferentes cosas que contar… pero a la vez cuando lo terminé, fue el más satisfactorio. Sobre todo por dejaros con las ganitas juju planeaba desde un principio hacer algo así xD **

**En fin...**

**Quiero dar la bienvenida y las gracias como siempre a los nuevos followers: **

**andre-24**

**kokoniako**

**Muchas gracias ^^**

**Por favor, dejadme algún comentario T.T**

**No os entretengo más… **

**A leer!**

**Xx**

_Anna_

**Capítulo 19 : La resaca de San Valentín.**

_Salió al cabo de unos dos segundos, con el pelo nuevamente empapado y hacia atrás, con el agua y jabón bajando lentamente por su cara. Se quitó con cuidado los restos de jabón de los ojos con una mano, y se quedó serena, quieta. Mirándole. Su desnudez estaba totalmente oculta. Sólo sobresalían las clavículas y los hombros. Tragó saliva e intentó pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera esa ninfa que había entrado a provocarle deliberadamente. _

_Casi se le secó la boca cuando con una húmedo mano se masajeó el hombro derecho, a la vez que le miraba inocentemente y sonriendo de lado. Luego alzó su pie sacándolo del agua y lo puso frente a él. _

"_¿Te gusta?''- le preguntó tranquilamente agitando sus deditos._

_Por favor, esto, tenía que ser una maldita pesadilla. Seguro que tras la actividad se había quedado frito en la cama de Luna, y esto, era producto de su depravado subconsciente. _

"_M-muy bonito, sí''- lo miró un momento y después alzó la vista al frente, cómo una estatua. Mirando a la pared tras ella. _

_Luna soltó una risita al ver que él no había comprendido e inclinó el empeine hacia abajo.- "Me refiero a esto…''- volvió a agitar sus dedos y el moreno pudo comprobar que sus uñas estaban pintadas de azul claro con pequeños puntitos blancos. _

"_M-muy bonito, s-sí, sí. ''- repitió otra vez torpemente. Despierta, despierta… se decía._

_Ella decidió ignorar su extremada elocuencia y miró su pie.- "Fue el regalo de Navidad de Hermione''- sonrió.- "Me regaló un neceser muy bonito de piel blanco y dentro había un kit de manicura y pedicura. Con pintauñas de colores, cachivaches muggles, y un librito de instrucciones para aprender a hacerlo. ''- se encogió de hombros.-" Este, ha sido el resultado de la primera prueba. Le lancé un hechizo para que durase tiempo. ''_

"_Pues se te ha dado muy bien''- con un dedo, y sin ella poner resistencia, empujó el pie hacia abajo volviendo a sumergirlo en el agua tibia. _

"_¿Verdad que sí?'- dijo ella contenta.- "Tengo ya pensada lo que me haré para la boda de Ginny. Será algo complicado, pero creo que podré apañármelas. ''_

"_Seguro que sí, Luna. ''- A ver, analizando la situación. Estaban solos, en una bañera, como sus madres los trajeron al mundo y hablando de pinta uñas. Sí, definitivamente, esto era parte de su imaginación. Sólo su imaginación. _

_Bueno, cómo no había manera de despertarse, y seguro que ella lo miraría raro si se pusiera a pellizcarse… la observó. Estaba jugando con su pelo rubio, ahora algo oscurecido por el agua.- "Hoy… me lo he pasado bien. "- dijo educado y conciso llamando su atención. _

"_Yo también…''- sonrió ella. – "Me ha encantado la cena. ''- bajó un poco más el cuerpo hasta que el agua cubrió hasta su cuello.- "¿A cuántos elfos has sobornado para que te ayudaran?''- preguntó juguetona. _

"_La verdad es que no ha sido tan complicado''- explicó tranquilo.- "Ellos mismos se encargaron de decir que llevaban décadas ocupándose de San Valentines clandestinos en el castillo. Que estuviésemos tranquilos, que no dirían una palabra. ''- Se encogió de hombros.- "Me pareció escuchar el nombre de Granger en la cocina. ''_

"_¿El de Hermione?''- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.- "Tal vez''- dijo pensativa.- "Ha llevado muy en secreto la cita de San Valentín con tu amigo. A lo mejor estaba preparando algo especial''. _

"_Lo mismo digo de él. No suelta prenda. ''- negó con la cabeza. Draco, cuando antes se jactaba de contar con pelos y señales sus citas, ahora parecía guardarlo todo en un baúl bajo llave. – "Pero me alegro por ellos, si las cosas salen bien… Draco merece estar así con alguien. ''_

_Ella puso la cabeza de lado como no comprendiendo.- "Ha sufrido muchísimo, Luna. Toda su vida ha tenido que hacer, lo que tenía que hacer, lo que le ordenaban hacer y cuando tenía que hacerlo'' negó con la cabeza-"Pensaba que las chicas y su promiscuidad eran sólo para desahogarse… en parte puede que fuese así, pero él, puede que sólo buscase alguien…''- intentó buscar la palabra. _

"_Alguien que le quiera, y que le hiciera olvidar todo''- finalizó ella por él. Nott asintió. Sonaba cursi, pero estaba seguro que Draco, sólo había oído un te quiero sincero en su vida, y era de su madre. Los otros, eran de puro interés. _

" _¿Y tú, Theodore?''- el fijó su vista en los ojos tranquilos y apacibles de ella.- ¿Cuál era tu vía de escape?''_

"_Lo mío fue distinto''- se irguió y se puso más cómodo, olvidando su vergüenza momentáneamente.- "Draco no tenía ningún aliado. Su madre estaba atada de pies y manos. Yo sí que lo tenía''- recordó a su elfina.- "Lo que él vivió durante la guerra teniendo que soportar la presencia de Voldemort en su casa…''- casi le da un escalofrío.- "No puedo ni imaginármelo. Yo tenía a un psicópata en mi casa''- dijo recordando a su difunto padre.- "Pero él tenía al jefe que los había vuelto a todos locos. ''- finalizó bajando la mirada. _

_No tendría que haber preguntado. A veces la curiosidad de Luna, no tenía límites. Se había formado una tensión capaz de cortar el aire con un cuchillo. _

_Su novia parecía haberse dado cuenta, puesto que se inclinó y se acercó a él.- "Eh…''- el levantó la mirada y la encontró cerca, DEMASIADO cerca. Acarició su cara y un calor extraño le sacudió las tripas. – "Todo esto, ya ha pasado. Se acabó. Ganamos. Ya no hay más tristeza''- sonrió dulce. _

"_Aún duele Luna…''- sólo pudo decir.- "Muchas heridas siguen abiertas.'' _

"_Deja que te cure, entonces''- y unió sus labios con los suyos. Theo instintivamente abrió las piernas, y Luna, ya más cómoda, se colocó entre ellas, dejando ningún espacio entre ellos y pegando sus pechos desnudos mientras le rodeaba el cuello. _

_Por debajo del agua acarició su pequeña cintura y apreció su suavidad y delgadez. Sí… dulce, dulce tortura, retiraba cualquier petición de despertarse. _

_Notaba que sus besos se volvían más largos, y sus caricias más intensas. La pequeña águila, separó sus labios para curiosear su cuello a placer con su nariz y labios y Theodore sabía que eso no podía seguir así. _

_Sí seguían, no podría parar. Terminarían haciendo el amor en la bañera. No era que la idea le desagradase. En absoluto, pero no era justo para ella. No. Debía detenerse. Y pararlo. _

_YA._

_Luna separó una mano de su nuca y le acarició el pecho mientras intentaba volver a sus labios, formando un río de besos de su cuello, mandíbula, hasta su comisura, dónde lentamente se separó y evitó que lo besara. _

_Ella lo miró preocupada. _

" _¿Qué ocurre?''- le preguntó con los ojos llenos de inseguridad._

_Negó con la cabeza y con una sonrisa la besó castamente.- "Nada, Luna. Simplemente, que los dos sabemos qué ocurrirá si continuamos, y creo que no es justo para ti. No quiero hacerte daño.''_

"_Lo que no es justo, es que nos quedemos a medias. ''- le revocó su teoría, su mirada se había endurecido un poco. Su voz dulce, no había cambiado, pero sus ojos azules… estaban decepcionados. – "Te quiero, Theodore''- sonrió.- "Y estoy segura de esto, y de ti. ¿Por qué no?''_

_Pasó las manos por sus brazos, llegando a sus hombros dónde los masajeó suavemente.- "Porque no quiero que me odies más de lo que lo harás''._

"_Yo nunca podría odiarte. ''- susurró mientras la mirada se le aguó. _

"_No creo que digas esto dentro de 6 meses''- seguido de eso, la besó en la frente y haciendo acopio de su preciado autocontrol se levantó. Dejando su alto cuerpo a rastros de espuma. Contempló como Luna apartó adorablemente la mirada. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo seguro al ver cómo su… "amigo'', había reaccionado a sus besos. Con cuidado puso los pies en la alfombra y le tendió la mano. Ella lo miró con curiosidad. _

"_Venga, quitémonos la espuma…''- hizo referencia con la cabeza a las duchas.-"Y a la cama.''- ella hizo un mohín de sonrisa y le cogió la mano, saliendo también de la bañera. _

"¡VENGA! ¡Arriba!''- Sintió zarandeos en sus hombros. Merlín… ¿Qué? Ah… sí, la voz de Draco. Bufó… su mente viajaba una y otra vez a lo ocurrido el sábado. Ahora lo había soñado todo… Bueno, casi, faltaba que se habían quitado el agua mutuamente en las duchas entre risas y los dulces besos dados en la cama… pero bueno, ya había sido suficiente como para atormentarle.

Se sentó en la cama y se rascó en la nuca oculta por su cabello alborotado, bostezando y mirando a su alrededor.

La cama de Draco estaba ya pulcramente hecha, los libros encima de ella y su bolsa de piel negra abierta y preparada para ser llenada con las asignaturas del día. Él ya llevaba el uniforme.

Por el contrario de Draco, la cama de Blaise, estaba desecha, la bolsa ya llena en el suelo, y sentado en ella su morocho amigo, ya vestido, y con pose pensativa. Qué raro… normalmente tenía que despertarlo él. Y Morgana sabía que tenía que realizar métodos bastante… fuertes.

"Buenos días, Blaise…''- dijo educadamente y sonriendo de lado.

"M''- sólo soltó el chico de piel con un seco golpe de cabeza. Theo se quedó atónico cómo musitó un gruñido, y se levantó cuando Draco salió del baño. Se encaminó hacia allí y cerró la puerta de un seco golpe.

El rubio giró su cabeza mirando la puerta cerrada.- "¿Y a este qué le pasa?''- masculló y luego miró al moreno, que se encogió de hombros sin tener idea.- "¿Piensas levantarte? Llegaremos tarde. ''- dijo yendo hacia la cama para meter sus cosas en la mochila.

Tragó grueso al darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle, su mente, aunque su sistema nervioso estuviese aún dormido, había actuado a sabiendas que no se podía despertar. Su subconsciente, había provocado que su propio cuerpo encontrase la manera de decir " ¡Buenos días, qué buen tiempo hace! '' .

Se la miró, y por suerte, con el grosor de las mantas, no se notaba nada. Su amigo rubio estaba con el ceño fruncido mirando el horario para ese lunes y allí vio su oportunidad.

Saltó de la cama y cogió la varita de la mesita, tenía que darse prisa porque estaba de lado y se notaría. MUCHO. Con un hechizo no verbal hizo la cama. Miró de reojo y con unos reflejos felinos se dio la vuelta hacia la mesita al mismo tiempo que Draco hacia él. Abrió un cajón para disimular.

" Oye, Theo, ¿hoy en DCAO nos toca hablar del _Fidelio_, verdad?'' – estaba para que lo encerrasen, Draco ni siquiera lo miraba, aún estaba pendiente del horario.

"Eh, sí''- murmuró abochornado. Draco musitó algo inentendible para él y siguió a lo suyo. Bien. Cerró el cajón y prosiguió a pillar la toalla y su estuche de higiene personal. Tenía que darse una ducha. FRÍA. Cogió una muda de ropa interior, sus zapatos, calcetines, uniforme y túnica, todo a una velocidad más propia de un vampiro que a la de un humano.

La puerta se abrió y el abrumador olor del desodorante de Blaise inundó sus fosas nasales, y Theo, cómo alma que lleva el diablo pasó por su lado esquivándolo y se encerró con llave. Draco sonrió para sí mismo mientras apretaba la hebilla.

Se sentó a esperar y vio a Blaise ir hacia su cama, volviendo a sentarse.

El morocho alzó la vista y encontró al príncipe de las serpientes con una mano elegantemente en el bolsillo, con la mirada mortalmente seria y una ceja rubia alzada. No hizo falta que le dijese nada.

"La cagué''- dijo resumiendo la situación. Negó con la cabeza y bufó.- "La cagué, tío''- repitió.

Draco rodó los ojos y rodeó la cama, sentándose elegantemente frente a él. Con expresión cautelosa, le instó a que continuase.- "Vale, la cagaste. ¿ Por qué crees que la cagaste?''

"Y yo que sé''- bufó con desgana. – "Si iba todo genial... reíamos, nos lo estábamos pasando de puta madre, hasta que la besé''- confesó. –"Y allí cambió todo''.

La tarde, el ambiente, la conversación… TODO.

"¿Pero qué ocurre? ¿Te apartó de mala manera o algo?- intentaba averiguar. Nunca había visto así a su amigo.

"No, no qué va''- negó con vehemencia.

¿Entones? la mirada de Draco hizo la pregunta sin hablar.

'' Me respondió y eso, bastante bien, pero al cabo de unos segundos, empezó a perder interés y me apartó. No lo hizo de forma brusca, pero sí de forma que captase sutilmente que no debería haberlo hecho.''- negó con la cabeza. No tendría que haberlo hecho.

''Bueno, normalmente no esperas tanto a lanzarte con una tía.''- dijo Draco con tono despreocupado. Cómo si la situación estaba más exagerada de lo que parecía. Pero él no estaba de acuerdo.

''Pero es que ella no es cualquier tía''- chasqueó la lengua.- ''Apenas tiene cumplidos los diecisiete años, y fui más rápido de lo que debería. ''

'' Bueno... en este caso...''- dijo comprendiendo la diferencia. Ellos vagamente habían salido con chicas tan... inocentes por decirlo de alguna manera. - '' ¿Por qué no hablas con ella?''

'' Ya intenté arreglarlo luego, pero estuvo en plan evasivo el resto de la cita. ''- Dijo abochornado.- ''Cuando fui a despedirme con un beso en la mejilla, se apartó y me dijo adiós con la mano. Cuando a la llegada al andén dejó que la besara. ''- Ese cambio, esa frialdad tensa que inundó sus ojos y su pose insegura, cuando había estado cómodamente con él toda la tarde, es lo que le había hecho sospechar. Pero ¿sospechar qué?

Draco tamborileó sus dedos en el muslo, y se quedó un rato en pose deductiva, con los ojos fijos en un punto. Pensando.

Sí...

'' Blaise''- dijo mirando ese mismo punto. Había llegado a una conclusión.- '' ¿Te acuerdas cuando dije que ocultaba algo, pero vosotros desechasteis la idea?''- le clavó su mirada gris.- ''Ahora estoy seguro de que te esconde algo''.

Blaise asintió. Llevaba dándole vueltas a eso toda la noche. Ahora también lo tenía claro.

''Yo también''- saboreó.- '' ¿Pero el qué?''- dejó la pregunta en el aire.

''Hasta tanto no llego''- dijo con voz divertida.- ''El único que la puede hacer desembuchar eres tú''- sonrió de lado.

'' ¿Pero cómo lo encaro? ¿Qué le digo?''- bajó la cabeza con pesar. A Draco casi le dieron ganas de reír. Quién lo había visto y quién lo veía ahora. Debía ser la primera vez que veía a Blaise confuso en un asunto de mujeres. Tal vez no bromeaba cuando le dio ese espectáculo en el pasillo diciéndole que estaba encoñado de la Hufflepuff.

La verdad es que él tampoco sabría cómo comportarse en ese asunto. Pero le dio el único consejo que deambulaba por su mente.

''Dale tiempo. ''- se inclinó y le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro, cosa que le hizo levantar la cabeza. - ''Estoy seguro que tu lunática cabeza va a encontrar una solución''- rieron ambos y el ambiente se tranquilizó levemente. - ''Anda, hazte la cama que en cuanto salga Nott nos vamos.''- dijo apremiándolo y se levantó yéndose hacia su armario para colocarse la túnica de Slytherin.

Blaise ya con su humor mejorado se levantó de la cama y agarró su varita para hacer la cama. Una vez terminado se fue hacia el espejo de cuerpo que tenían para arreglarse el cuello de la camisa y la corbata. Se lo había apretado demasiado.

Por tercera vez la puerta del baño se abrió y Theo salió con pose más relajada, con el pelo húmedo por la ducha y con la túnica y zapatos limpiamente colocados. Le observó por el espejo andar hacia su cama con la cabeza baja y preparar los libros. Miró a su amigo rubio y le observó mojarse los labios con una sonrisa traviesa. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios también de forma instantánea. Era obvio que Draco tramaba algo, y sospechaba que tenía que ver con uno de sus pasatiempos preferidos: Hacerle la puñeta a Thedore.

Cuando su amigo pragmático se colgó la mochila en el hombro les hizo la señal muda de que ya estaba listo para irse. Blaise le dio la espalda al espejo y fue a buscar su maletín. Draco ya estaba preparado en la puerta.

Con gesto educado, y MUY impropio de él les abrió la puerta dándole paso. - ''Blaise, creo que Theodore ha tardado mucho más rato en ducharse que los dos minutos que normalmente tarda... ¿A qué crees que se debe esto?''- alzó ambas cejas. La mirada triste de Blaise se iluminó con locura.

_Jo-der._ Fue el único pensamiento de Theodore al saberse descubierto, y al intuir el día que le darían.

...

Cuando la profesora McGonnagall dio por finalizada la clase, Ginny y Hermione guardaron sus cosas con parsimonia, habían terminado 10 minutos antes de lo previsto y tenían tiempo una de llegar a Adivinación y la otra a Runas Antiguas.

''¿Entonces, ya es oficial?''- le susurró Ginny mientras iban por el pasillo de pupitres.

''Bueno, sí... oficial entre nosotros''- dijo Hermione atenta que nadie escuchase.- ''A los ojos de los demás no. ''

'' Si queréis mi consejo esperad un poco. ''- dijo Ginny con determinación.- ''Quién sabe la que se montaría''- dijo mirando mal a Cormac que estaba bromeando con sus colegas aún sentados en las mesas.

'' Bah, que les den''- dijo venenosamente y rebuscó en su mochila.

''Uy uy uy...''- dijo bromeando la pelirroja.- ''Creo que alguien se está ''Malfoyrizando'' ''- rió silenciosamente.

''No digas tonterías''- dijo mientras sus mejillas se calentaban. Se colocó el libro de runas en su pecho abrazándolo.- '' Nos da igual lo que piensen concretamente _esos_, pero quizá los otros no estén preparados para ver a una hija de muggles y a un ex mortifago juntos.''- dijo con pesar.

'' Estoy de acuerdo. ''- miró alrededor en el pasillo bullicioso para ver si veían a Luna. - ''Pero tenéis que hacer la vuestra.''- le sonrió dulcemente.- ''Ve poco a poco... cuéntaselo a quien creas oportuno, y cuando os veáis seguros, salís a la luz.''- Igualmente ocurriría en su boda. Pero se lo calló.

''¿Crees que debería decírselo a Harry ya?''- la pregunta de Hermione la pilló por sorpresa.

''Oh''- juntó los labios en forma de pez. A ella nunca le había gustado inmiscuirse en los asuntos del Trío Dorado, siempre les había respetado su espacio y relación, salvo que hubiese cagadas como las de su hermano. Entonces sí que vio conveniente intervenir. - '' Yo creo que algo se intuye, no es tonto''- sólo pudo decir.- ''Pero sí, creo que a él le interesaría saber que estás bien y que has encontrado a alguien con quien estás a gusto''.

''Eso ya me lo pienso''- sonrió Hermione, pero no le llegó la sonrisa a los ojos, que brillaron con duda.- ''El problema es cómo se va a tomar la identidad de ese alguien''- dijo haciendo alusión a Draco.

Oh, sí... las peleas de Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter eran el pan de cada día en años anteriores en Hogwarts. Siempre había algo... de la cosa más tonta podían terminar con las frentes pegadas y al límite de llegar a las manos o a la varita.

'' Puede que se quede un poco loco...''- pensó en la cara de shock que se le quedaría a su futuro marido.- ''Pero lo superará.''- y dio por finalizada la conversación.

Hermione se quedó pensativa en la forma que podría decírselo. Ta vez por carta... pero unos grititos las despejaron. Se colocó un mechón suelto tras la oreja.

''¡Chicas!'' - Luna llegó a ellas esquivando alumnos. - '' Perdón por el retraso''- se disculpó con una sonrisa.

''Nada, Luna.''- le dijo Hermione devolviéndole el gesto.-'' Nos vemos en el almuerzo''- dijo despidiéndose. Golpeó los deditos en libro y se encaminó hacia el retrato que le llevaría hasta el pasillo donde daba Runas. Se despidieron a la vez con un _Adiós_ y se dieron media vuelta para ir en dirección contraria.

'' Bueno...''- suspiró Ginny mientras se ponía bien la mochila en el hombro, le molestaba.- '' Y a ti no te vimos el pelo ayer...''- le dijo sinuosa.- ¿Qué tal, cómo te sientes?''

''Ah, pues bien''- sólo pudo decir.

'' ¿Bien?''- frunció el ceño Ginny. - '' ¿Sólo bien?''- Qué raro.

'' No hicimos nada, Gin''- le dijo con cara tranquila, pero su voz, sonó decepcionada.

'' ¡¿Cómo que nada?!''- se sorprendió. Gritó un poco y algunos alumnos la miraron. Hizo un mohín arrepentido, que Luna ignoró.

'' Sólo nos bañamos juntos, y luego besitos en la cama''- negó con la cabeza.- ''Créeme que yo quería, pero él me dijo que no.''

''Creo que es la primera vez que oigo que un hombre se resiste de estas formas''- giraron por el recodo y salieron al patio. Si lo cruzaban, llegarían antes.

''Entiendo sus motivos y los respeto, pero quiero dar ese paso con él. Estoy lista''.- declaró con seguridad. Ella lo notaba. Sabía las sensaciones de su cuerpo, y su corazón. Estaba preparada para entregarse.

'' ¿Y cuáles son estos motivos?''- frunció el ceño Ginny. Eso, no se lo había comentado.

Uis.

''Ya os lo contaré, cuando esté Hermione también''- balbuceó susurrante.

La pelirroja asintió, no muy convencida del asunto, ya intuía que lo que les diría no le gustaría ni un pelo.

'' ¿Y dónde estuviste ayer?''- le preguntó para cambiar de tema.

''Aaaaah''- oh, claro, la misteriosa sorpresa. Luna sonrió juguetonamente. - ''Paciencia, Ginny.''

''¡EH! ¡Esperad!''

Las dos se giraron al unísono y observaron a Blaise Zabinni corriendo por la hierba. Llevaba la camisa bajo el polo y la corbata algo desabrochada. Su mochila rebotaba contra su cuerpo.

''Hola, Blaise''- le sonrió Luna contenta.

''Hombre, mi asistente personal''- bromeó Ginny, él llegó hacia ellas boqueando.

'' ¿Qué hay?''- dijo a modo de saludo.- ''Pelirroja, tenemos Adivinación''- se sujetó por las rodillas. Qué carrera por Merlín.

''Correcto'' - dijo Ginny con voz seria, pero divertida.

'' He salido tan pronto cómo he podido de Encantamientos para poder llegar contigo, bueno, vosotras- se corrigió- y así poder hablar de algo referente a la boda. - Abrió su mochila y sacó un enorme retomo de pergaminos enrollados. - ''A ver qué te parece mi propuesta''- la miró esperanzado.

Ginny frunció el ceño y lo desenvolvió encontrando una lista muy larga y detrás de ella dibujos de ¿maniquíes? - ''¿Qué es esto?''

''Mis propuestas''- sonrió emocionado. Luna se puso a mirar encima del hombro de su amiga.- ''Tienes, la orquesta para la ceremonia, y el banquete. Y luego, el grupo, que tocará las canciones para la fiesta. He diseñado la pajarera dónde van a colocarse durante la ceremonia, el estilismo y bueno.. luego estarán en la plataforma esa durante la cena.

''Vaya... te has empleado a fondo, Blaise.''- sonrió mirando una página tras otra.- ''Me gustan los vestidos de las chichas para la orquestra. ''- dijo mirando la prenda negra de tirantes y falda pegada de tubo. - ''¿Y para el grupo, qué ideas tienes?''. - pasó algunas páginas y abrió los ojos en plan búho. Cuero, rejilla, melena rubia...

''NONO''- le quitó los papeles asustado.- '' Eso son paranoias mías.''- Ginny se aguantó la risa. Luna se tapó la boca. Volvió a rebuscar en su mochila y sacó otro envoltorio de pergamino.- '' Aquí tienes''- sonrió tranquilo.

Las chicas pegaron un vistazo y sonrieron mirándose a la vez, luego Ginny asintió giñándole un ojo. Dándole su aprobación.

''¿Sí?''- dio un saltito emocionado.- ''Genial. Permiso para colgar la lista y empezar una selección''.

''Permiso concedido''- rió Ginny.- ''Aunque tendrás primero que hablar con McGonnagall y buscar ayuda. Mira que lo siento, pero no puedo hoy''- dijo lamentándose.

''Tranquila. Me has contratado y yo responderé.''- dijo seguro. - ''Id avanzando que yo os alcanzaré en seguida. Voy a hablar con McGonnagall''- dijo dando media vuelta y encaminándose al aula de Transformaciones.

''¿Se lo ha tomado en serio, eh?''- dijo Luna cuando volvieron a andar.

''La verdad es que me ha sorprendido, sí. No me lo esperaba''- dijo volviendo a mirar los preciosos vestidos color verde esmeralda de las coristas.

...

_Abriiid vuestras mentesss uuuuuuummm_

Madre del amor hermoso. ¿Cómo podían haber aguantado a esa señora durante 6 años? Deberían darles un premio a la paciencia y al aguante.

Estaban dando clases con las bolas de cristal. Por no sé cuál milésima vez, y allí estaban... en plan ameba intentando visualizar su futuro.

Ginny pasaba del asunto mirando los papeles que le había pasado Blaise.

Luna a su lado movía la cabeza inclinándola de lado a lado y mirando fijamente la bola. Parecía un cachorrito interesado en algo, pero no sabe bien qué es.

En la misma mesa estaba Parvati (siempre se sentaban juntas en Adivinación) ella sí que parecía ver algo, porque murmuraba algo de unos dados...

Unos cuántos pupitres redondos más allá, se encontraban los tres Slytherins, y no parecían tener mucho mejor aspecto que el resto de la clase.

Blaise estaba apoyado en sus codos, con las manos en las sienes mientras se achinaba los ojos con los dedos. Balbuceando cosas.

Draco, en medio de ambos, también tenía ambos codos en la mesa, pero con los puños cerrados y juntos apoyados en la boca. El anillo plateado de la familia Malfoy era víctima de algunas caricias de su nariz mientras se planteaba seriamente levantarse y salir. Y que le dieran por culo a esa asignatura. Observaba y observaba y no veía nada. NADA. Sólo humo.

Theodore, a su izquierda estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y la barbilla apoyada en ellos. Mirando fijamente el humo.

Llevaba un día de perros. Había sido el blanco de las bromas de sus amigos durante toda la mañana.

Oh, sí. Draco, se había dado cuenta de su erección. Su rubio amigo le había pillado saliendo de un sueño-realidad erótica y ahora se la había pasado chinchándole y diciéndole sandeces junto con tocapelotas número 1.

_Entonces, ¿ya has desflorado a la rubita?_

_Vaya, Theo, es la primera vez que te le levantas tarde, ¿Quizás mucha actividad el sábado? _

Las voces de Blaise y Draco, por ese orden, resonaban una tras otra sin piedad. Siendo la diana de las gilipolleces que soltaban sus bocas ese lunes. Quizás si se lo contaba, cerrarían la boca.

Pero, quizá se riesen de él aún más. Había desperdiciado poder acostarse con la chica que quería... pero tenía un BUEN motivo. Y no, no se retractaría en esa decisión.

UN MOMENTO.

Levantó la barbilla y se inclinó un poco más a la bola. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

''¿Qué pasa palote, has visto algo?''- le preguntó Blaise aún con los ojos chinos.

Theodore ignoró sabiamente su comentario y la risa ahogada del rubio. Sí. Había visto algo.

Volvió a ver.

Se notaba muy, muy, muy imperceptiblemente. Eran unos ojos. Azules, claros, pequeños... ¿Luna? No. Ella los tenía más grades. Una nariz pequeña y respingona con dos pequitas pequeñas a su lado. Y fuese quien fuese, no tenía cejas, porque llevaba un flequillo moreno y despeinado encima que lo ocultaba. Así que no distinguió si era chico o chica. De repente, la imagen desapareció.

¿Qué...?

''Sentid, vuestra energía interior...''- la profesora Trelawney seguía con los ojos cerrados y las manos descubiertas tarareando cuando se paró frente a ellos. Abrió esos ojos terriblemente grandes a causa de sus gafas- ''¿Habéis visto algo, queridos?''- se volvieron a colocar los tres a la vez en pose normal.

Draco cerró los ojos y se contuvo de decir alguna palabra hiriente. Qué harto estaba de estar en esta aula. A saber cuántas horas perdidas de su vida en esa asignatura.

''Creo que Theo sí ha visto algo profesora''- dijo Blaise.

Ella inclinó su cabeza hacia él y toda la clase prestó atención. ''- Eh... sí, eh... lo que parecía una cara, sólo los ojos y nariz. No recuerdo conocer a alguien con esas facciones. ''- Pero le resultaba familiar, y no sabía por qué...

''Bueno, tal vez sea una persona que conozcas en un futuro. No es muy preciso este nuestro arte de la Adivinación, PERO''- dijo con énfasis.- ''Te puedo asegurar con certeza que este rostro, lo verás algún día. Enhorabuena, señor Nott. Por abrir su ojo interior.''- Aplaudió sin sonido y se dirigió a otro lado de la clase. -''¿Alguien más a visto algo? OH''- se dirigió Parvati, que había levantado la mano.

''Eh, Nott''- le llamó el rubio en voz baja.- ''¿En serio has visto algo en este trasto?''- señaló la bola con el dedo.

''Que sí, te lo juro''- asintió dudoso. Ese rostro...levantó la mirada y encontró a Luna mirándolo sonriente. Le señaló con la cabeza la bola preguntándole silenciosamente si había visto algo y ello negó y se encogió de hombros. En fin...

''Bueno, yo acabo de ver una tienda de campaña ''- comentó Blaise con aire despreocupado. Y tamborileó las manos en la mesa.

Draco se rio silenciosamente y Theodore sólo pudo poner los ojos en blanco.- ''¿Por qué no os perdéis un rato, eh?''- les increpó.

''Vaaamos tío, era broma''- le dijo el morocho conciliador.

''Mis cojones''- dijo de mal humor.

''Esa es la cuestión.''- volvió a chincharle. Decidió hablar para que callaran.

''No hicimos nada''- les susurró acercándose a ellos.

Las otras dos serpientes se miraron.- ''Venga ya/ No me lo creo''- dijeron a la vez Blaise y Draco.

''Que sí...''- dijo ya con voz cansada.-''Sólo nos bañamos juntos y algunos arrumacos en la cama. Pero nada más. Fin''- resumió lo más escuetamente que pudo.

''No, nada de fin. Cuéntanos más.''- meneó las manos Blaise. Ansioso por más información.

Puso los ojos en blanco.- ''No estaba en mis planes lo de bañarnos, se metió ella mientras yo estaba allí tan tranquilo... y...''- murmuró sin saber bien cómo terminar.

''A ver, ¿se te metió ella?''- Draco no daba crédito. _Joder... _

''Joder con Lunita''- terminó el pensamiento de Draco en voz alta Blaise.- ''Y aunque ella te lo pidió... porqué ella te lo pidió''- asintió el morocho- ''¿Le dijiste que no?''- Nott asintió-'' ¿Pero tú estás tonto?''

'' No lo entendéis''- negó con la cabeza.- ''Ya os lo dije. No quiero hacerle daño. Las cosas ya se van a poner feas cómo para que se pongan peor si metemos esto. Es mi decisión, respetadla.''

''No puedo estar quieto sabiendo que la estás cagando. NO si puedo ayudarte a evitarlo.''- le dijo Blaise indignado.

''Theodore, soy tu amigo, y estoy en plena potestad de decirte, que eres gilipollas''- le dijo el rubio serio. Iba a contradecirles... pero la señora Trelawney volvió a ponerse frente a ellos.

''¿Quizás habéis visto algo más? Ya que os veo hablando tan entusiastamente. ¿Señor Zabinni?- le invitó a hablar.

Volvieron a erguirse los tres y Blaise cuadró los hombros. _Venga piensa, piensa_... toda la clase estaba mirándolo.

''Eh sí...''- se inclinó hacia la bola con ambas manos y la frotó con vehemencia. Theodore se contuvo a dejar caer la cabeza en su mesa. Sintió vergüenza ajena al verle cerrar los ojos. - ''Veo... veo...''- Draco apoyo la frente en la mano de su anillo y tuvo que hacer un sobresfuerzo para no estallar a carcajada limpia.- '' Veo.. veo... un hombre con bigote. Sí. Que va saltando por las piedras y comiendo setas.''- luego la miró con el rostro mortalmente serio. Seguro que picaba. El resto de la clase estaba en silencio pero se oyó alguna que otra risita.

''Oh, señor Zabinni, quizá esto le augure una interesante aventura en el campo o en un bosque... ¿No cree? Siga así.- asintió orgullosa de su alumno y se fue hacia las mesas de arriba.

''¿De dónde has sacado esa paranoia?''- le preguntó Theo. Draco estaba al borde de las lágrimas riéndose.

'' Y yo que sé. ''- Se quitó el sudor de su frente.-''Era un maldito muñeco que salía en un juego del salón recreativo cuando fui con Lizzie. Mario Kros o yo que sé''- puso los ojos en blanco y aguantó las risas de sus colegas.- ''Que sí... que sí...''

...

A la hora del almuerzo, Ginny todavía seguía con los papeles que Blaise le había dado antes de ir a Adivinación. Había anotado algunas cosas, cómo por ejemplo, que eliminase la faldita de plumas que le había puesto a la cantante solista. No le gustaba nada. Hizo aparecer otro pergamino y con el lápiz empezó a anotar otras cosas, por ejemplo el material de decoración del escenario, eso a Blaise, se le había pasado.

''Creo que esto de la música será más difícil de lo que creíamos''- dijo dejando la afirmación al aire.- ''Tenemos que encontrar gente que de ese toque psicodélico al espectáculo''

Hermione, delante de ella, dejó el vaso de agua y se inclinó para ver qué escribía.- ''En el mundo muggle, se llaman pipas, Ginny''- le explicó. No era una experta en música, sólo sabía lo que a ella le gustaba... pero hasta ahí llegaba.

''¿Pipas?''- le preguntó frunciendo el ceño.- ''Mmmm ¿y crees que de la gente del castillo de la que haremos la selección, habrá alguien que entienda de todo eso?''- no estaba muy segura de eso.

''Bah''- dijo haciendo un aspaviento Granger.- ''Te sorprenderías. Hasta el que tiene menos pinta, seguro que entiende. Tampoco es tan difícil eh...''- sonrió.-''Se puede dejar grabado y luego ponerlo para que sólo tenga que trabajar el grupo. Tú ponlo, ya verás cómo al menos 10 personas se apuntarán.''- y seguido de eso procedió a comer la sopa de verduras.

''Con lo fácil que sería contratar un grupo de músicos Mágico''- comentó Ginny. Ya había sospesado esa posibilidad. No le había parecido original... pero al ver todo el trabajo que se les venía encima...

''Ni lo pienses, Ginny''- le cortó el pensamiento su mejor amigo.- ''Es el día de tu boda, y tiene que haber un trabajo y esfuerzo tuyo. Sólo así te va a recompensar...''

''Es todo un trabajo negociar con una banda de rock el salario''- murmuró la pelirroja.

Hermione bufó riendo y rodó los ojos. No había quién la entendiera...

''Eh, Hermione, ¿No es tu lechuza?''- Dean a su lado alertó a las dos amigas, que levantaron la cabeza. Demasiado tarde para el correo...

La pequeña mini lechuza de color negro y reflejos pardos se colocó delante de ella.- ''Hola, Khalo''- sonrió contenta, pero su cara cambió de repente al ver el sello de la carta.

Casi de forma monótona le dio un trocito de pan al animal y cogió la carta de su patita. La lechuza le dio dos suaves toquecitos en la uña, y luego se marchó por dónde había venido.

_No puede ser..._

Era el sello del Ministerio de Magia. Y el sobre era bastante abultado. Miró a Ginny que había cruzado los brazos encima de la mesa y le alentó con la cabeza abrirla.

Con dedos temblorosos, abrió la carta y dentro encontró dos pergaminos y una especie de colgante con una tarjeta plastificada.

Frunció el ceño y leyó el primer pergamino dejando el sobre en la mesa.

La menor de los Weasley, observó con atención cada gesto facial de su amiga algo que le diese una mínima pista, algo, una señal... sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Había pasado algo con sus padres? Tal vez Harry...

Pasaron dos minutos y Hermione no reaccionaba. Al seguir sus ojos contempló que la había leído una y otra vez. ¿Qué coño?

Se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco y le quitó el sobre de las manos. Hermione se quedó en la misma pose. Cómo en shock.

_Querida__ Srta. Granger,_

_Cómo Ministro de Magia me llena de satisfacción informarle que sus medidas referentes a las Criaturas Mágicas, han sido aprobadas esta misma mañana en el Tribunal. Salvo algún que otro contra (uno de ellos, Dolores Umbridge), sus propuestas han obtenido el 89% de los votos a favor. Enhorabuena Hermione, es la mayor votación en positivo en una medida de Criaturas Mágicas en toda la historia de Inglaterra. _

_Nos gustaría invitarla formalmente a la firma que tendrá lugar este fin de semana para poner la Ley en vigor. Sabemos que será un poco complicado su viaje desde Hogwarts, pero si usted acepta, me podré en contacto con la directora Minerva McGonnagall para autorizar su salida temporal del colegio. Sólo serán unas horas. Un discurso, una foto, firmamos y fin. Espero que acepte. Las leyes son suyas, por tanto no tendría sentido darle salida sin la persona que las redactó. _

_Por otro lado, y referente a nuestro trato hace unos meses, encontrará todo lo que necesita en la siguiente carta. Presento mis más sinceras disculpas por haber tardado tanto. Llegó a mi despacho hace un mes, y debí relegarlo en un cajón sin darme cuenta. Lo siento, Hermione. _

_Mis más sinceras felicitaciones, le deseo un más que brillante y prometedor futuro cómo escritora. Seguro que así será. _

_Con mis cordiales saludos, _

_K. Shacklebolt _

_Ministro de Magia. _

JO-DER.

¡Su amiga... iba a...!

''He-Hermione...''- sólo pudo decir levantando la mirada. Su mejor amiga estaba en la misma posición, pero la miró. Sonrieron a la vez.- ''¡Felicidades!'' - se levantó un poco y la abrazó por la cabeza.- Oh, nena, ¡es fantástico! Vas a codearte con los magos más importantes de Inglaterra, y... y ¡vas a ser una escritora famosa!''- aplaudió.- ''¡Merlín, Morgana, Dumbledore y su estama! No me lo puede creer...- Juntó ambas manos en su boca y se le humedecieron los ojos. Estaba tan contenta... Pero su amiga no decía NADA. Nada...- ''¡REACCIONA!''-le gritó y la hizo botar.

''E-es que''- susurró patéticamente.-''No sé qué decir''- se colocó un mechón castaño tras la oreja.- ''E-Esto.. Es demasiado''- Luego se ventó la cara como si fuera un abanico.- ''Dios, yo...''- estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Todos sus sueños, sus anhelos, estaban casi a punto de cumplirse en esas dos cartas. Uno de ellos, ya hecho. Le tendió la otra carta a Ginny temblorosamente. Ahora mismo no se veía capaz de leer ni ligar palabras con sentido en su cabeza.- ''L-e-ela, por favor.''- y se quedó mirando fijamente la mesa.

La pelirroja con emoción desenvolvió la carta con rapidez y se aclaró la garganta.- ''Estimada Señorita Granger. Nos complace informarle que su manuscrito de la novela '_Artes de la Guerra'_ ha sido una de las historias más diferentes y adictivas que mis ojos han visto en mis 40 años de editor. Le pido, no, le suplico, que venga en persona a nuestra sede en Seattle, el día 5 de Abril para hablar sobre la publicación y encuadernamiento de la misma. No vamos a dejar escapar una joya como esta. Su talento es único y desgarrador. Enhorabuena.''- pegó saltitos de emoción, respiró hondo y continuó.- ''En este sobre, encontrará el pase especial y la dirección del lugar para llegar. No necesita hora. Sólo con ver el pase, le mandarán directa a mi despacho. Le esperamos.''- Decidió pasar de leer el nombre y la firma. Simplemente volvió a mirar a su amiga. Ya no podía contener las lágrimas. - ''Mi niña... estoy tan orgullosa de ti...''- contempló cómo la determinante Hermione Granger sólo se había puesto a temblar mirando ese punto fijo en la mesa. Pero... una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

''Voy a ir a Seattle''- sólo pudo decir.-''Voy a ir a Seattle''- repitió para sí misma.

''Sí, preciosa, vas a ir a Seattle''- botó contenta y aplaudió. Le devolvió la carta con nerviosismo.- '' Bueno, lo primero es lo primero''- intentó calmar el asunto.- ''Tienes que decírselo a tus padres.''- sonrió.

Hermione asintió aún con la mirada perdida.- ''Sí, y tengo que preparar el viaje para esta Pascua, y tengo que preparar un escrito para el Sábado por si me hacen hablar por lo de los elfos, escribir un poco... DIOS''- se puso ambas manos en la cabeza.- ''¿Qué me pongo?''- se empezó a estresar-'' Si voy con tejanos es muy informal, si me pongo falda de tubo y chaqueta de traje, pareceré demasiado formal, ¿el pelo suelto? Es que nunca me han gustado los moños... yo...''- Ginny volvió a levantarse y puso ambas manos en sus hombros.

''Eh, eh''- la zarandeó.- ''Tranquila. Para eso estoy yo''- se señaló con ambas manos.- ''En eso no tienes problema. Relax''- le dijo bufando y volviendo a su sitio. -''Vas a estar perfecta el sábado. Ya lo verás.''- le dijo segura. Ya se encargaría ella de eso. O quizá también podría pedir consejo al asistent shopper de Theodore Nott pensó con humor. Eso le hacía pensar...- ''¿Y Malfoy?''- Hermione se volvió a sacudir y la miró. La sonrisa de su boca desapareció y un poco de color abandonó su cara. Dedujo.- ''¿ No sabe nada verdad?''- la castaña negó con la cabeza.- ¿Y a qué esperas, Hermione?''- la riñó.- ''Debe saberlo, es tu novio''- dijo eso último en voz baja.

''D-déjame que lo asimile todo, ¿vale?''- le dijo con voz trémula. Tenía que escribir a Harry y contarle lo de Draco, tenía que escribir a sus padres, preparar lo del fin de semana y su escapada de dos días a Seattle, luego Draco... No.. no podía todo en un día. Sintió ganas de vomitar. - ''Primero, lo primero. Lo que hablamos esta mañana, luego, mis padres, y luego, Draco. Lo del estilismo te lo dejo a ti, si quieres''.- intentó convencerla con el caramelo, pareció funcionar, porque su amiga se cruzó de brazos y pareció sospesar la idea.

''De acuerdo''- asintió. Luego sacó la varita y volvió a hacer aparecer un pergamino. Se lo soltó delante.- ''Empieza.''- le señaló con la cabeza.

''¿Por qué me presionas?''- le imploró con voz abatida Hermione. ¿No debería escribirlo cuando ella quisiera? Era cosa suya ¿no?

''Porque no quiero que pierdas a las personas que quieres por guardar secretos''- negó con la cabeza solemne.- ''Ese dolor de tripas que te ha cerrado el estómago. Es la culpa. Por ocultar cosas a Harry, tus padres, y tu novio''- le dijo sabiamente.- ''Así que, tú misma, o te empiezas a quitar el peso de encima, o dejas que te rompa la espalda.''- se encogió de hombros. -''Y a Luna también habrá que decírselo, digo yo ¿no?- la miró de forma reprobatoria.

_Vale, vale está bien_. Con ojos culpables Hermione cogió su pluma y empezó a escribir la carta a su mejor amigo.

Siendo consciente, que luego de haber enviado la primera carta, sería el principio de su liberación, el inicio para empezar su propia vida.

Por fin...

**¡Bueno! ¡Ya esta por hoy! Ha sido corto pero intenso... con muchas novedades ;) Ha faltado Lizzie, pero tranquilidad... aparecerá muy muy pronto. Y sabremos de una vez, que es lo que le ocurrió. Es un poco triste, la verdad. **

**Lo de Hermione se retrasó, porque algún iluminado le dejó mál la correspondencia al Ministro y el no lo vio ( pobrecita, y ella sufriendo porque la habían rechazado) **

**No ha habido mimos, porque hoy ha sido la resaca, la vuelta a l rutina y las confidencias entre amigos contándo las cositas. En el próximo... quizá hay algo ;) **

**¡Me despido!**

**¡Hasta la próxima! **

Xx

_Anna_


	20. Chapter 20

**¡Muy Buenas! Ya vuelvo a estar aquí ^^ **

**Esto va a ser rápido e indoloro, puesto que no tengo mucho tiempo. **

**rbensach**** : **_Puede que sí, o puede que no… quién sabe jujuju__Pasará muuuuuuucho tiempo antes que averiguar la cara de esa persona. Entre tanto con ellos , sí, imagina el mal rato que le han hecho pasar. No lo he puesto porque se han hecho taaaaan y tan pesados que, les querías reventar algo en la cabeza y no xD Queremos demasiado a Blaise y Draco ^^_

**Mary Malfoy Mellark** : ¡_Por supuesto! Es que mi intención era, mostrar a una Hermione que es humana e imperfecta …como todos. Muchos fics la tildan de saber siempre lo que hay que hacer, cuando hay que hacerlo y cómo se debe hacer. ESO, a los 19 años, es imposible. Todos la cagamos en algún momento de nuestra vida, y Hermione no es una excepción. Respecto a Draco, igualmente te lo digo. Ha pasado por mucho, y eso le ha hecho cambiar un poco el chip. Ha maduradO. La pifia y sigue siendo un arrogante, Pero es su personalidad __ Eso no cambia nada. Me alegra de que te guste. Hombre, yo si me hiciesen pasar una tarde así, me iría con Blaise. Es que es taaaan rico ^^ Sí, a veces parece un poco gay, pero de eso no tiene un pelo… te lo digo yo ;) Nos leeemos Xx_

**albafp2000**

**NoheliM**

**Muchas gracias, y bienvenidos/as (L) **

**En fin, no me enrollo mucho. Este capi va a ser largo, pero lleno de sensaciones… **

**A leer!**

**Pd. Comentad… por favor T.T estoy ya de rodillas… ¿querréis que suplique?**

**Xx**

_Anna_

**Capitulo 20 : Lazos. **

El ruido del gran comedor le estaba haciendo entrar dolor de cabeza. Parecía mentira la energía que podían llegar a tener algunos a estas horas.

Frunció el ceño y miró con asco su plato de cereales con frutas. Casi le daba grima. Había dormido fatal por los nervios, estaba cansada, y el estómago aún no se le había despertado. Encima, les habían comunicado que no tenían clase en la primera hora. O sea, que se había perdido una hora de sueño para ¿nada? Aunque fuese a echarse sabía que no se levantaría. Estaba reventada.

Con pose dubitativa abrió carta que le había tirado su lechuza. Al reconocer la letra su humor mejoró.

_Hermione, _

_He tenido que leerme tu carta cinco veces, porque sinceramente, me he planteado seriamente que me estuvieses tomando el pelo. _

_¡¿Malfoy?! Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¡¿POR QUÉ?! _

_Es que no doy crédito… a ver, no me malinterpretes. Me alegro mucho que seas feliz, y que hayas encontrado a alguien con quien compartir tu vida… pero… Draco Malfoy… me dejas helado. _

_No puedo decir que estoy contento. Es que no se bien cómo estoy. Creo que se llama estado de shock. Pero ya iré volviendo poco a poco en mí. _

_Sólo una pregunta ¿Estás segura de lo que haces? Te trató muy mal Hermione… _

_No quiero que te enfades conmigo. Pero entiéndeme… la última vez que os vi juntos a menos de tres metros, te llamó sangre sucia. Comprende que por lo menos pregunte, que ha hecho ese para que tu le creas merecedor de ti._

_Espero que no sea nada peor de lo que puedas soportar. _

_En fin… Me alegro. Flipo, pero me alegro. Ya iré asumiéndolo a mi ritmo._

_Por cierto, enhorabuena, Herms… Kigsley me ha puesto al corriente (aunque hubiese preferido que lo hicieses tu) sobre lo de los elfos y tu libro. Sabía que conseguirías todo lo que te propusieras. Si necesitas a alguien para ir a Seattle, cojo dos días libres, y te acompaño._

_Nos hablamos. _

_Muchos besos y cuídate._

_Harry. _

También tuvo que leer la carta unas cuantas veces… Bueno, al menos no había entrado en cólera e indignación. Algo era algo. Pero bueno, que tenía que esperar… Harry era siempre tan comprensivo, calmado ( aunque no en las situaciones de peligro) que seguramente le expondría su opinión con pelos y señales el día de la famosa reunión con ella y Ronald.

OH, MERLÍN. Ron si que gritaría cómo si se tratase de una catástrofe apocalíptica.

En fin, ya vería cómo controlar todo eso cuando estuviese allí, puesta en situación.

Ahora, tenía otros problemas.

''Eh…''- su mejor amiga pelirroja le rodeó los hombros con el brazo.- ''¿ Es de Harry?''- preguntó señalando la carta que había dejado doblada al lado de su cuenco de cereales.

''Sí''- le respondió Hermione soltando un suspiro. – ''Creo que tu prometido va a tener problemas para volver a encajarse la mandíbula. Le he provocado que caiga al suelo''- bromeó sin ganas.

''Ah, bueno''- le quitó importancia.- ''Entonces todo bien''- sonrió y se quitó de encima.- ''Sabía que se lo iba a tomar bien, dentro de las circunstancias.''

''Hombre, bien… bien…''- dudó la castaña.- ''Se lo ha tomado mejor de lo que esperaba. Dejémoslo así.''- finalizó el tema.

Ginny cuadró los hombros y cogió una pera.- ''En fin, ahora que ya as dado un paso por tu Vía Crucis personal… ¿cuál es la siguiente parada?- le preguntó concentrada mientras pelaba la fruta.

''Bueno, he dado dos''- rió ella.- ''Mi padre está dando saltos mortales des de ayer por la noche, cuando les llegó la noticia.''- Ginny sonrió sin mirarla.- ''Así, que… ''- se encogió de hombros.- ''La tercera parada es contarle a Draco todo. ''- y de pronto su cara palideció. Y por el silencio incómodo que se formó, la guapa pelirroja intuyó las ideas que se estaban formando en la cabeza de su amiga.

''Todo va a estar bien''- dejó el cuchillo y mordió la pera.- ''Sha log verash'' – dijo con la boca llena y sonriendo y tragó.- ''Seguro que se alegará al saber que tendrá una novia ''celebrity''- hizo comillas con los dedos de su mano libre y volvió a morder la dulce fruta.

''Pero tal vez no se tome tan bien que tenga que irme a vivir al extranjero''- dijo ella sacando sus preocupaciones a flote.

'' Señorita sólo pienso cuando quiero''- se burló Ginny.- ''Somos magos. Pon una chimenea con red flu en tu casa, y tendréis conexión Inglattera- EEUU en menos de dos segundos. Y podrá venir a verte siempre que tú quieras. ''- dijo lógica.- ''La distancia, no es el problema. Eres tú, que no piensas''.

Ostias.

_Es verdad…_ Entonces… ¡no habría problema! ¡Ninguno! Bueno… tal vez el horario y el saberse si estaba en casa o no…

Un rayo pasó por su cabeza. Sonrió. Vale. Solucionado. Agarró la cabeza de Ginebra y le dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla. Su pelirroja era un maldito genio. Ella se revolvió molesta.

''¿ He ashes?''- le preguntó a medio tragar.

''Me acabas de dar una idea''- dijo misteriosa. – ''Y voy a matar dos pájaros de un tiro''.

''Ah bueno''- dijo sin entender nada Ginny.- ''Pues, me alegro haberte sido de ayuda. Puedo preguntar…''

''Nop''- la cortó con tono de marisabidilla. Weasley puso los ojos en blanco y decidió no insistir. Cuando se ponía así, mejor no indagar. Total, acabaría sabiéndolo igualmente…

''¡Chicas, Chicas!'' Luna llegó a la mesa de los leones seguida de un Theodore con el desayuno en la boca. Se giraron. La rubia todavía de pie, ese día con dos coletas bajas, se puso en medio y les extendió sobre la mesa la portada del Diario Profeta.- ''Mirad esto''.- les abrió la página principal y les señaló con la cabeza sonriente.

Enunciaba la toma de acuerdo en las medidas de Criaturas Mágicas, Una de Kingsley en su despacho con los papeles y sonriendo a la cámara y en medio del artículo, cómo cortándolo LA FOTO DE HERMIONE EN UN CÍRCULO DE MEDIDA CONSIDERABLE EN ELLA.

En blanco y negro. Hermione abrió los ojos cómo platos. Por el pelo y las heridas… ese fue el día de la Batalla Final, por la mañana… Santo Dios.

Debajo de ella había un enunciado en cursiva _Hermione Granger. Nuestra pequeña heroína, siempre a favor del progreso y la libertad. _

Tocó la foto, cómo queriendo creérselo.

Ella, no tenía costumbre en ver su fotografía en la prensa escrita. A ver, sabía que había salido… pero eso fue tras la batalla final. Entonces, ella ya se había ido a Australia y se había alejado de todo el barullo. Todo lo contrario de Harry y Ron. A ellos sí les había perseguido la veleidosa fama. Por esa misma fama, su amigo la engañó. Así que no se arrepentía en nada de haberse marchado. A lo mejor ella también se habría dejado corromper por la celebridad. Aunque, lo dudaba…

''Mis sinceras felicitaciones, Granger''- dijo Theodore educado.

''Gracias''- sólo pudo decir. Sintió el abrazo por detrás de Luna.

''Estoy taaan feliz por ti''- le besó la mejilla. - ¿Te ha dicho algo McGonnagall?''- hizo alusión a la firma a la que ella tendría que asistir.

Ella negó con la cabeza.- ''Iré a la hora de comer a su despacho. O tal vez en el descanso de Transformaciones, cuando todos se hayan ido.''

Luna se separó dándole su espacio y se encogió de hombros- ''La mayoría de los alumnos están leyendo el Profeta, así que no tienes que mantenerlo con tanto misterio''- dijo lógica.- ''Ya deben estar al tanto muchos de esto''- recogió el periódico y se lo tendió a Theo, ya que era suyo.

''Entonces quién tú sabes también debe saberlo''- le dijo Ginny alzando una ceja juguetona. Theo sonrió de lado al ver a Hermione con las mejillas rojas.

''Oh…em-yo…''- la sonrisa del moreno se iba ensanchando al ver la dificultad para hablar de la prefecta perfecta.- ''S-sí. Seguro que lo sabe. Eso que me ahorro contarle''- Aquí la sonrisa de Theo desapareció. _Eso_. ¿Ocultaba algo ella también?

''Oye, Nott, tenemos Adivinación''- dijo Ginny mirándolo- ¿Vienes? Con nosotras, digo.''

Pareció sacarle de sus cavilaciones eso. – ''Ah, sí.''- miró a la castaña- ''Y tu, Granger, no tienes clase?''- la miró escrutándola.

''Hermione. Hora libre''- se encogió de hombros sonriente.

Ginny bufó-''Joder, tú sí que vives bien''- se levantó.- ''Ahora caigo…''- se frotó las manos y recogió la mochila del suelo.- ''Este fin de hay partido de Quiddich.- aunció.

''¿Quién juega?''- preguntó Hermione.

''Ravenclaw y Huffelpuf''- le respondió la rubia por Ginny. Hermione rodó los ojos…

Ginny juntó ambas manos y la miró implorándole.- ''Vaaamos, tengo que ver a los rivales… no quiero ir sola… porfi porfi…''- le insistió.

''Sí… y lo de la ley de los elfos, ¿qué hago? ¿Me lo como? ''- dijo con sorna.

Ginny pegó un saltito – ''Es verdad… bueno ya encontraré alguien con quien ir''- se acercó y le beso la cabeza- ''Chao''- la castaña se deshizo de su abrazo pegajoso y rió también.- ''Nos vemos en Pociones''- de despidió de ella y se marchó con Theodore y Luna, que se despidieron uno con un movimiento de cabeza y la otra meneando los dedos de la mano.

Se giró con un bufido y rebuscó en su mochila. Tenía una hora para poder ocuparse de su libro. Puso los papeles en la mesa junto con su lápiz.- ''Veamos…''- habló para sí misma.

….

''Y por eso hay que tener mucho cuidado con el Fluido de Erumpent''- dijo Slughorn hablando entre las mesas con su conocido porte orgulloso.- ''Sobre todo usted, señor Finnigan''- le miró condescendiente. La clase rió por lo bajo y al chico de rasgos irlandeses se le pusieron las orejas rojas – ''Muy bien, señores, colóquense con su pareja habitual asignada y empezaremos con la preparación del Fluido Explosivo. ''

Hubo unos pocos segundos de descontrol puesto que cada alumno se cambiaba de mesa, para reunirse con su compañero. Hermione se mordió el labio y sonrió de lado al cruzarse con Theodore y Blaise dirigiéndose hasta el rubio. Que ya tenía el caldero, ingredientes y el fogón preparados en la mesa. Dejó su mochila al suelo, el libro frente a ella y bajó la mirada tímidamente mientras lo abría.

Draco se sonrió interiormente ante su pudor, y empezó a moler el cuerno de Erumpent.

Pasaron unos minutos dónde sólo se oía el trapicheo de los instrumentos, los susurros de los alumnos, y la pluma de Slugorn en su escritorio.

Hermione cortaba a trocitos la cola del animal con el ceño fruncido concentrada, hasta que sintió cómo una mano delineó su cadera. Pegó un saltito.

Draco pasó por detrás suya y se colocó a su otro lado, para pesar el polvo en la balanza. Estaban… cerca.

''Enhorabuena''- le susurró sin mirarla. Pegó unos golpecitos al instrumento de metal.

Se mojó los labios y siguió con su trabajo. Algo acalorada.- ''Gracias.''- sólo pudo decir sonriendo.

''Aunque, me hubiera gustado enterarme por ti, ¿sabes?''- le recriminó.- ''Me he enterado porque Blaise me ha enterrado el periódico en la cara en el desayuno.''- negó con la cabeza.

''Lo siento, Draco.''- dejó de cortar y le miró con los ojos arrepentidos. Su ojo gris la observaba de reojo.- ''Si te sirve de consuelo, no lo sabía nadie. Ni mis padres''- intentó explicarse.- ''Ha sido todo tan confidencial, que sólo yo y el Ministro estábamos al corriente''

Draco suspiró y recogió el platito con el polvo. Se inclinó a su oído antes de volver a rodearla.- ''No. No me consuela''.

Se sentía impotente.- ''Lo siento, ¿vale?''- repitió.

''No lo sientas.''- la miró serio. '' Simplemente creo, que tenemos la bastante confianza cómo para contarnos las cosas. Somos una pareja ¿no? No se lo habría dicho a nadie.''- apretó la mandíbula y tiró los polvos en el caldero, haciendo que este hiciera un bufido por la intromisión. El agua se volvió púrpura. – ''Yo no lloro frente a cualquiera ¿sabes?''- le dijo haciendo alusión al día que Blaise tuvo el accidente.

La castaña miró alrededor, se puso un mechón suelto tras la oreja y le puso la mano encima de la suya, ocultas tras el caldero. Él, sintió un cosquilleo. – ''Lo sé. Y lo siento.''- sus ojos brillaron sinceros y el enfado de Draco se redujo unos niveles. Apretó su mano y sonrió.- ''Tengo que contarte una cosa''-le anunció.

Él frunció el ceño. – ''¿El qué?''- con la cabeza le indicó que continuase.

''Una cosa relacionada con esto del Periódico''- la leona volvió a mirar a la clase.- ''Ahora no. Al acabar las clases. Si quieres''.

''¿Otro secreto?''- alzó una ceja con peligro y ella esta vez le miró enfadada. No aguantaría mucho más esa actitud. Decidió bajar la tensión. No era momento de una escena. Tal vez luego. – ''A las siete, en la torre de Astronomia''- dijo en tono autoritario y quiso quitar la mano debajo de la suya para seguir con la poción. Pero ella no le dejó.

Sin importar que nadie mirase, oyese, o estuviese atento, Hermione llevó la mano de él a la boca, y la besó. Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Qué hacía? ¡Podrían verlos! Ella sonrió triste.- ''No te enfades conmigo, por favor''- le pidió, y acarició con su nariz el anillo que decoraba su dedo anular. Luego apretó sus manos.

Él, haciendo caso omiso a su corazón que estaba bailando salsa en su interior, bajó las manos de ambos, volviendo a sumirlas en el anonimato.- ''Esto, se llama chantaje emocional''- le dijo serio, pero con un atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro.

''¿Funciona?''- le preguntó dudosa.

Él apretó ambas manos. ''Un poco''- y su enfado desapareció del ambiente, pero no de sus ojos. Esto no había acabado.

¡PBRRROOOOM!

Draco instintivamente la abrazó por la cintura cuando ella gritó. Pero, ¿qué coño…? Se giraron al mismo tiempo para ver cómo la clase se llenaba de un espeso humo. Unas toses y algunas quejas inundaron el aula.

Cuando el humo empezó a disiparse, vieron a través de él , cómo dos mesas más adelante, el Profesor Slughorn estaba con las manos en la cintura, frente a alguien que tenía restos de fuego en el pelo. Terry Boot, al lado de este, tenía una mejilla negra y los ojos cómo dos platos.

''Ay, señor Finnigan… lo suyo creo que puede catalogarse cómo crónico, ¿no cree?- le reprochó el hombre sonriendo divertido. Ya era para tomarse en broma lo de ese chico.

Las risas general inundó la clase mientras Horace le pedía amablemente al señor Boot que acompañase a su compañero a la enfermería a por ungüento y poción crecepelo.

Con todo el chismorreo, nadie se dio cuenta de que un atractivo rubio, besaba la sien de su novia para tranquilizarla. Ella, suspiró entre sus brazos. Sus ojos chocolate asustados, volvieron a su brillo normal. Recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Draco. Él, bufó con alivio. Pudo comprobar que no eran los únicos que se había puesto en alerta en toda la clase.

Incluso algunos habían sacado sus varitas ( Theo, Crmac, Neville, Hannah.. ) y apuntaban hacia el origen con mirada de ataque. La única que parecía cómo si no hubiese pasado nada era Luna. Rieron tranquilos tras las palabras de Slughorn. Pero el ambiente tenso no había desaparecido.

La explosión, aunque en este caso fuese fortuita y divertida, había despertado un temor dormido, un temor que les había acompañado durante dos años, después de esa noche en ese mismo castillo.

Al tenerla entre sus brazos, temblando y sintiéndola contra él, pequeña, indefensa… el cabreo de Draco desapareció.

….

A la hora del almuerzo, mientras Hermione hablaba tranquilamente con la profesora Mc Gonnagall, Ginny charlaba animadamente con Neville sobre el partido de Quiddich de la casa de su novia, y Luna acompañaba en la mesa de las serpientes a Theo y Draco… Blaise, tenía un plan.

Oh, sí.

Un ingenioso y buen plan.

Se recargó en una columna y se subió el cuello de la camisa en aire detectivesco. Dos chicos de tercer año de Ravenclaw pasaron por su lado y le miraron asustados. Pero pasó de ellos. Tenía una misión.

Se pegó a la pared con los brazos y de lado empezó a andar. Mirando a su a su víctima.

5 días.

Era el límite que su paciencia había aguantado. Miradas que se apartaban, excusas de no tener tiempo para hablar, o cambiar de dirección cuando ''no casualmente'' se la encontraba por el pasillo. Ya no podía más.

Cuando la vio salir sola del gran comedor, allí supo que era el momento. Que esta era otra, parecía haber desarrollado el talento de estar siempre acompañada cuando él la buscaba. En cuanto vio su oportunidad y ante el ceño fruncido de Theo y la ceja alzada de Draco se levantó de la mesa y corrió a la salida 30 segundos después que Lizzie saliera por la puerta del Gran Comedor.

Y aquí estaba.

No le costó mucho alcanzarla. Y podría haber gritado por el pasillo, pero entonces ella se habría alarmado y habría encontrado una excusa.

No, no no… esta vez no. Hoy no.

Cuando Lizzie subió las escaleras, Blaise ya sabía dónde se dirigía, así, que decidió tomar un atajo para no darle escapatoria.

Cruzó el retrato y pasó por el lado de las cocinas, corriendo cómo un poseso. Y se escondió tras los barriles que custodiaban la entrada al ''Sótano'' o lo que era lo mismo, la sala común de Hufflepuf.

Y esperó y esperó… tres minutos, hasta que oyó el sonido de los zapatos de Elisabeth.

Su cuerpo pequeño, envuelto por la túnica de los tejones, se movía con gracia sin saber que era devorada por su mirada negra. Su pelo corto y oscuro, estaba rodeado por una diadema de plástico color verde ocre y un lacito negro. Adorable, simplemente adorable.

Sin saber bien cómo y absorta en sus pensamientos, iba a tocar el segundo barril para que se abriese la entrada cuando Blaise, de forma lateral se interpuso entre ella y su objetivo.

''¡Blaise!- abrió los ojos asustada y se le cayó el maletín- ''Yo- eh… ''- intentó pensar, algo que la ayudase a salir ilesa de esa situación…Hizo ademán de girarse. Ya miraría del libro de Encantamientos de Emily. Pero una mano oscura se cerró firme pero sin fuerza en su muñeca.

''Ah, no. Esta vez no''- Ella puso mueca de ''_mierda_'' y se giró con él, haciendo una cara inocente.- ''Llevas des de el sábado evitándome y haciéndome quedar como un imbécil por los pasillos. Creo, que merezco al menos, 5 minutos''. – Eso, cómo mínimo.

''L-lo siento Blaise''- dijo Lizzie intentando tranquilizarle, pero no funcionó.

''No, nada de lo siento''-a cortó él y la soltó.- ''¿Se puede saber qué coño te pasa eh? ¡¿Qué he hecho?!''- eso último lo gritó prácticamente.

''No has hecho nada, Blaise, el problema no eres tú''- le dijo negando con la cabeza. Él bufó.

''No eres tú soy yo''- dijo irónico. Conocía muy bien esa canción.

Lizzie abriío los ojos azules sorprendida, nunca lo había visto enfadado. –''Blasie, la verdad es que sí.''- suspiró y bajó la mirada.-'' La verdad, es… que no estoy lista para esto''- lo miró.- ''Aún no''

''¿Pero qué te sucede Lizzie?''- la sujetó por los hombros e insistió.- ''Dime qué te impide estar conmigo''. – Porque estaba claro que había ALGO, algo que estaba distanciándole de ella. Y no lo permitiría.

''Si te lo dijera pensarías que estoy loca y no volverías a acercarte a mí.'' Le dijo la tejón. Y era verdad…

''¿Qué pasa, eres obsesiva compulsiva y tiras más de veinte veces la cadena al día?''- la miró con los ojos abiertos alucinando.- ''¿Tienes la manía de esnifar cola mágica?''- estaba diciendo chorradas, pero no le importaba. A ver si acertaba. Porque estaba seguro que no era tan malo como ella le decía. – ''No pasa nada. Yo, me comía las uñas de los pies''. – y hizo una cara como diciendo _Ahora ya no, por supuesto._

Ella colocó las manos sobre las suyas que aún estaban en sus hombros.- ''No es nada de eso, Blaise… simplemente es una cosa que me pasó, y no puedo quitármela de la cabeza.''- negó.- '' Tal vez… si me das más tiempo''- dijo dudosa.

''¿Tiempo para qué?''- ¿Qué quería, qué demonios quería de él?.

''Espérame''- le suplicó.- ''Dame tiempo… por favor''

Y allí, se detuvo todo.

Blaise se soltó de ella cómo si quemase. Y se la quedó mirando como si se hubiese vuelto verde.

¿Esperar? Él nunca esperaba.

Jamás.

Siempre había tenido todo cuanto había querido. Aunque estuviese relegado unos pasos más atrás de su amigo rubio… él también destacaba. Había tenido una buena infancia y una buena juventud. Se podían contar con los dedos de una mano las ocasiones que no le habían salido cómo él quería.

Una parte de él, le gritaba que se estaba metiendo en un jardín oscuro dónde podía salir escaldado. Otra parte ( quizás la que hablaba últimamente mas de la cuenta) le decía que sí. Que esperase…

¿Qué hacer?

Él quería estar con ella. Pero quería estarlo ya…

Tal vez debería empezar a ser más transigente. Se movía por impulsos e ideas instantáneas. No sabía lo que era tener paciencia. Pero tal vez tendría empezar que aprender.

Sí…

''De acuerdo''- bufó resolviendo. Se rascó su pelo corto tras la nuca.- ''Siento lo que te he dicho, Lizzie.''- se lamentó. Le había dicho demasiadas gilipolleces. – ''No soy nadie para presionarte. Si no me lo quieres decir…''

''Tranquilo. Lo entiendo''- sonrió ella de lado interrumpiéndolo. Negó con la cabeza.- ''Yo también lo siento. Por hacerte ilusionar tan pronto''.- se mojó los labios y se puso las manos en la cintura.- ''¿Amigos?''- le tendió la mano.

''De momento, sí''- alzó una ceja seductor y oh… allí estaba… la risita de esa menuda morena. Por fin.- ''Bueno, pues… te dejo para que vayas a coger tus… cosas. Nos vemos…''-sonrió tranquilizador.

''Sí''- dijo con las mejillas coloradas y recogió su maletín. Él le pellizcó la mejilla con dos dedos en forma de despedida y pasó por su lado.

Cerró los ojos ya por fin tranquila, y avanzó hasta el segundo barril otra vez, para ir a la seguridad de su Sala Común.

''¡Oye!''- la voz de él la hizo girar otra vez. Estaba caminando de espaldas de forma muy divertida. – ''Me dijiste que me ayudarías con lo de la música. La semana que viene tengo la selección''- le insinuó.

''Claro Blaise''- asintió ya más satisfecha consigo misma. Había hecho lo correcto.- ''Allí estaré.''

''No me falles''- la señaló y se dio la vuelta. Caminando con su andar desenfadado. Ella se lo quedó mirando hasta que desapareció por el retrato del atajo.

_No, Blaise. No volveré a hacerlo. Te lo prometo _

…..

''Eso, es Luna… fuerte''- Hagrid estaba tras la pequeña Luna que de forma manual trituraba y manipulaba la comida picada. Tenía metidos hasta los codos en esa comida de color marrón rojizo en ese gran cubo que le llegaba a la cintura. – ''Creo que estamos haciendo grandes avances. ¿No crees?''- le preguntó yendo hacia el enrome sillón junto la chimenea.

''Sí''- asintió ella. – ''Unos minutos y ya termino''.

''Ya llevas una hora amasando, Luna. Te dije que hoy podía hacerlo solo. Sólo se trataba de prepararles la comida''- sonrió el guardabosques juntando sus manos en su gran barriga.

''Quiero ayudar en todo''- se encogió de hombros de espalda y siguió con su tarea.

Por unos momentos, se quedaron en silencio. Algo… del todo no habitual porque la pequeña rubia, siempre sacaba temas muy interesantes sobre criaturas mágicas.

''Hoye, Luna… ¿Porqué no ha venido Theodore hoy?''- le preguntó Hagrid con el ceño fruncido. La verdad, a veces tardaba media hora o así, pero siempre acababa apareciendo.

Ella paró sus brazos y levantó la cara mirando a la pared. Luego negó con la cabeza y continuó su tarea.- ''Tenía trabajo''-dio cómo única explicación. Y meneó un poco más fuerte los brazos enfadada. El papeleo de Suiza. Apretó más. El papeleo que se lo llevaría a final de curso. Apretó. El papeleo que le impedía hacer el amor con él…

''Luna…''- el semigigante la llamaba, pero ella, estaba enfrascada en sus cavilaciones.- ''¡Luna!''- con el grito dio un saltito y paró. Bajó la cabeza ¿ Qué nargles le estaba pasando? Notó que se le calentaban las mejillas y los ojos se le estaban aguando. Suspiró entrecortadamente y sacó los brazos del cubo. Se secó las manos de comida en su enorme sudadera gris y los pantalones viejos amarillos y se giró.

Hagrid la miraba preocupado. – ''¿Luna?''

La pequeña rubia negó con la cabeza y los hombros le empezaron a temblar. No podía… no podía con tanta presión. – ''Yo… es que… no… no puedo''- no podía explicarse, y las lágrimas ya bajaban a chorro por su cara. No podía más.

Hagrid con comprensión, sabía que algo grave le sucedía y asintió- ''Anda, siéntate. Nos tomaremos un poco de té''- se apoyó en el posabrazos del sillón y se levantó encaminándose a la cocina.

Se tocó las manos y se sintió patética por dar ese espectáculo. Pero es que… pasaban los días, las semanas, y su preocupación y angustia aumentaban.

No había tenido tiempo ni oportunidad de quedarse a solas con las chicas a explicarles sus miedos. Y quizá esto era lo que la traía así. Necesitaba desesperadamente desahogarse.

Se encaminó lentamente a la silla del lado de la mesa de Hagrid y se sentó. Fang, estaba a su lado. Le sacó una media sonrisita cuando empezó a lamerle el brazo quitándole los restos de comida. Con una mano hizo desaparecer las lágrimas de los ojos. Pero su nariz había quedado roja.

El guardabosques dejó sobre la mesa una bandeja con una jarra y dos tazas de té el doble de grandes de lo que seria normal y se sentó frente a ella.

Cogió la jarra y empezó a servirlo.- ''Sabes de sobra que si la comida no se trata con cariño, lo notan y les sienta mal. ''

''Sí, ya lo sé.''- dijo cogiendo la enorme taza humeante con ambas manos- '' Lo siento''.

''No, no lo sientas''- negó con la cabeza el hombre. Pasaron unos segundos y la escrutó mientras tomaba su té de hierbas relajante. Le temblaban las manos. – ''¿Qué ocurre, Luna?''

Ella volvió a hacer acopio de su inestimable humildad e inocencia creencia de que no debía molestar a los demás con sus problemas-'' No quiero molestar con mis dramas personales''- dijo el águila abatida.

Hagrid se frotó la barba y se sirvió el té- ''En eso mismo te pareces a Harry, Luna. Crees que tus problemas son sólo tuyos, y tú tienes la responsabilidad de preocuparte por los de los demás''- sonrió de lado.- ''¿Sabes que no es cierto, no? Importas a mucha gente Luna…''.- le dijo con ternura.- ''Puedes contármelo. No se lo diré a nadie''- prometió.- ¿Te has peleado con Theodore?''- le preguntó haciendo alusión a la ausencia del moreno.

''No…''- dijo sincera.- ''No es exactamente por eso''.

'' Es por…''- no sabía si sacar el tema.- '' El tema de tu padre''- por todos los de la Orden era sabido el estado de Xenofilus.

''Un poco de eso hay también''- explicó.- ''Pero sí, el principal problema es Theodore.''- Se sentía mal, porque con el cuadro que tenía en casa, se preocupaba por cosas banales.

''No tienes que sentirte así, Luna''-le leyó el pensamiento.- ''Aunque tengamos problemas familiares, todos tenemos derecho a estar mal por una relación. Somos humanos. ''- le sonrió comprensivo.- ''Ahora por partes''- le dijo conciliador.

''Theodore no ha podido venir hoy porque tenía trabajo.''-empezó la ravenclaw.- ''Pero nada que ver con un trabajo de clase''- respiró hondo. Hagrid la invitó a continuar.- ''Se… se ve que a final de curso, se marchará a Suiza a ocuparse de un empleo familiar. Hoy estaba haciendo algo de un Plan de Empresa o no se qué''- chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza.- ''Quiero decir, cuando llegue junio, después de la boda… él se marchará… me dejará sola… y yo…''- los ojos volvieron a aguarse. –''Yo…''

La mano enorme de Hagrid cubrió la suya y le obligó a encararle. – ''¿ A eso tienes miedo, a quedarte sola?''- sonrió con comprensión. Él comprendía ese miedo.

''¿Y quién no tiene miedo a estar solo?''- preguntó Luna con tristeza.

''Pero es que tú, no estás sola, Luna''- insistió el guardabosques.

''No tendré familia''- empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.- ''No tendré a nadie para pedir consejo cuando esté mal o que me indique qué hacer a la hora de tomar decisiones en un asunto económico o laboral. No… voy a tener a nadie con quien pasar las Navidades, no tendré abuelos para mis niños…''- negó con la cabeza.- ''Es… es injusto''- sorbió la nariz. Hagrid no sabía qué decir. ¿ Qué… qué se podía aconsejar ante eso?- '' Y ahora que había encontrado a alguien, que me da fuerza y confianza para afrontarlo todo… me entero que también me abandonará.''- se encogió de hombros y miró al otro lado.- ''Mis amigos van a tener sus parejas, familia y sus vidas… y yo… no voy a tener nada''.

''Eso último ni lo pienses, Luna''- la reprendió suavemente.- ''Aunque hayan cosas que no se puedan solucionar''- dijo refiriéndose a su padre-''No entiendo porque piensas que vas a estar sola. Los amigos están para eso, pequeña''.

''Ellos, van a tener sus vidas. Ginny va a dedicarse al Quiddich y se va a casar. Hermione se marchará a Estados Unidos y va a ser escritora. Y yo…''- se excusó replicando.- ''Yo me tendré que hacer cargo de la revista, me quedaré aquí… y poco a poco nos iremos distanciando, nos veremos menos, hasta que un día, dentro de unos años, nos encontraremos en el Hogwarts Express y ni siquiera nos saludaremos. ''

Hagrid suspiró y rodó los ojos.- Crees de verdad… que Ginny, Hermione… HARRY''- enfatizó el nombre.- ''¿ Van a permitir que estés sola?''- la miró con obviedad.- ''Sí, Luna, es verdad que van a tener sus vidas, y sus trabajos, pero eso no va a impedir que os sigáis viendo cuando encontréis un hueco. Y déjame que te diga una cosa''- le advirtió.- ''Hay familias, que no están hechas con lazos de sangre.''- sonrió.- ''Y lo que habéis vivido juntos, os mantendrá unidos para siempre.''

Tal vez tenía razón. Lo miró sintiéndose algo mejor.- ''¿Y Theo? ''

''Bueno hay muchos peces en el mar''- dijo con broma. Eso la hizo reír.- ''Estoy seguro que si no es con él, encontrarás a otra persona que sepa apreciar lo maravillosa que eres''- asintió.- ''Pero eso no tiene que impedirte que disfrutes con él si te trata bien y te quiere. ''- se aclaró la garganta. Fang empezó a gruñir y Hagrid con una sonrisa se levantó. Sabiendo lo que venía.

''¿Qué quieres decir con eso?''- le preguntó la rubia.

'' Que sea lo que sea, luches por ello .Y no te arrepientas de nada. Porque habrá valido la pena.''- fue hacia la puerta. – ''Y aunque él se haga el fuerte, terminará cediendo. Porque te quiere''- dijo seguro.

''¿Tu crees?''- balbuceó.

Hagrid sonrió abrió la puerta, mostrando a un Theodore Nott con un unos pantalones lavados viejos y una sudadera marrón. El pelo alborotado como siempre, estaba cubierto por la capucha. Tenía el brazo levantado en señal de que iba a llamar.

''Vaya… Hola Hagrid. Luna''- sonrió y se bajó la capucha y le lanzó una mirada tierna mientras entraba en la cabaña.

''Theo… ¿No tenías trabajo?''- dijo Luna levantándose y yéndose hacia él contenta. ¡Había venido!

''Bueno, voy a mi ritmo''- se encogió de hombros y la tomó de las manos.- ''Ya está casi listo, puede esperar.''- sonrió. Hagrid cerró la puerta tras él y le lanzó una mirada a la pequeña águila.

_¿Lo ves? _ Se leía claramente en ella.

Mientras Theo se arremangaba la sudadera e iba hacia el cubo, Luna miró a Hagrid agradecida.

Simplemente por hacerle ver, cuán exagerada podía llegar a ser.

A lo mejor, no todo estaría tan mal como ella creía.

….

Draco subió las escaleras de la torre a paso ligero. Había pasado una buena tarde. Incluso, había resultado interesante. Normalmente se aburría como una ostra en ciertas clases, y hoy… había estado bien. Eso había mejorado su humor frente al pequeño enfado que tenía con Hermione.

Bueno, enfado, era un poco de eso y un poquito también de decepción.

Él, siempre había sido muy reservado respecto a ciertas… cosas, y había encontrado en la leona, a parte de una _muy buena _compañía, a alguien con quien confiar.

Al sentir que ella no le contaba algo tan importante como eso, se había sentido mal. Puesto que él, se había abierto con ella más que con nadie. Ni siquiera con Theodore o Blaise.

Así, que… estaba en todo su derecho de estar molesto ( aunque ya no lo estuviese). Simplemente el hecho de tocarla y abrazarla en Pociones había hecho evaporar su malestar. Pero aún así, tenían que solucionarlo.

Él no era un experto en relaciones, había tenido algunos líos ( por todos era sabido) pero siempre terminaban antes de tener tiempo de que se formara alguna pelea.

Las únicas escenitas, por decirlo así… fueron con Pansy y Astoria. Habían tenido '' peleas'' con él, pero él lo solucionaba besándolas y allí quedaba. Así que tema de diálogos de pareja y charlitas… no era que andase muy curtido en el tema. Esto, era diferente.

Hermione era diferente.

Y la situación también. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Nunca antes ninguna chica le había afectado de esta forma. Simplemente pasaba de ellas. Si estaban bien, pues bien, y si estaban mal, le importaba un pepino. Porque él sólo las quería para una cosa.

Y aquí estaba la diferencia. Que con ella no quería sólo sexo. A ver, sí quería, pero ella le ofrecía otras cosas interesantes y gratificantes que nunca antes se hubiera imaginado desear.

Así que, para arreglar todo este enredo, tenían que ser sinceros uno con el otro.

La castaña le había dicho que tenía algo que decirle. Bien. A ver qué era, y luego, otra vez, preguntaría por qué había tardado tanto en decírselo. Porque saltaba a la vista que era algo muy importante.

Llegó al final de las escaleras y abrió la puerta. Encontrándose con el viento de cara y la luz del sol amarillenta.

Encontró a la castaña reposando tranquilamente sobre la barandilla mirando vacíamente el paisaje, con la túnica escolar puesta y su bolsa en el suelo a su lado. Su pelo castaño se ondeaba con la brisa y sus ojos brillaban a causa de este. Era una visión perfecta.

Pareció que se dio cuenta de su presencia porque se volteó hacia él y sonrió.

Se acercó a ella. – ''Antes que digas nada''- le pidió el rubio llegando hacia allí.- ''¿Estás bien?''- le preguntó. Ella se tragó una mirada de fastidio. El muy condenado…

¿Es que le leía la mente o qué? Parecía que sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando.

''Sí, estoy bien.''- le dijo con voz queda.- ''Estaba pensando en lo que ha pasado hoy''- volvió a mirar hacia el frente. La nieve estaba empezando a descuajarse, y estaba todo teñido de naranja. Precioso.

Draco hizo un mohín y con pose elegante se colocó a su lado. Apoyando sus codos en la barandilla de piedra. Y observó su perfil. – ''No eres la única que se ha asustado''- se refería a la pequeña explosión de la clase de Pociones.- ¿ Sabes? La enfermera se ha quedado sin crecepelo y Finnigan vuelve a andar por ahí sin cejas''- se burló intentando animarla. Consiguiéndolo un poco porque sonrió bajando la cabeza y negó .

''No es eso. Es que… todo eso que pasó… ha provocado esto. Hemos pasado 6 años yendo a clase con Seamus, siendo testigos de dos incidentes cada mes.''- intentó explicarlo.- ''Sabiendo lo que puede llegar a pasar estando con él, aún así, algunos sacaron la varita, y otros como yo, se asustaron. Frente a algo que antes, no habría causado nada. A parte de risas.''- suspiró.- '' ¿Me sigues?''

'' Creo que sí''- frunció el ceño Draco.- '' Secuelas.''- dictaminó. Mientras la abrazaba, también había sentido el impulso de sacar la varita. Pero enseguida dedujo que no había peligro. Poción explosiva, fuego, y Finnigan. Es que, era demasiado obvio que terminaría en chapuza.

'' ¿No va a desaparecer nunca, verdad?''- apoyó ambas manos cansada en la barandilla y casi sintió las ganas de apoyar la cabeza en ella.

''Yo creo que sí''- asintió Draco y se giró poniéndose de lado, mirándola.- ''Si yo he conseguido superar mis sueños con Voldemort matando y mutilando gente en mi casa sin Pociones…''- confesó y ella lo miró alarmada-'' Si yo he hecho desaparecer esas pesadillas creo que todo lo demás terminará por desaparecer.''- Sonrió .– ''No creo que haya nada peor que eso''.

''Draco…''- ella se movió e intentó tocarle para reconfortarlo pero la frenó negando con la cabeza.

''Tómatelo cómo un especie de reacción instantánea.''- le explicó tranquilo. – '' Hacía dos años que no oíamos una explosión tan de cerca. Además que haya sido en el castillo tampoco a ayudado''- le quitó importancia.- ''No comas la cabeza. Todo esto, terminará por desaparecer''- le tocó la mejilla con cariño.- ''Ya lo veras''.

Ella movió la cabeza y besó la mano blanca del slytherin agradecida. –''Eso espero''- él retiró la mano y ella respiró hondo. –'' No quiero andar por la vida teniendo reacciones psicóticas''- se rió sin ganas ante la imagen de que pasase algo en el mundo muggle y ella tuviese una reacción poco natural, por decirlo así.

''No lo harás''- dijo seguro- _Yo, no te dejaré_. Pero no lo dijo. Sólo lo pensó.

Ella era brillante, buena y mil veces más inteligente que él. Estaba seguro que todo esto terminaría superándolo. Decidió cambiar de tema para que se quitase esos pensamientos absurdos que sabía que estaba teniendo, e ir directo al meollo de la cuestión. Se habían citado aquí por otro motivo.

''Bueno, me siento estafado''- le comentó haciéndole mirarlo con un rápido giro de cabeza.

''¿Cómo?''- preguntó ella sin comprender.

''He retrasado un poco el entrenamiento de Quiddich para poder hablar de eso tan importante. Y no has dicho nada''- se encogió de hombros y rodó los ojos.

''Ah, eso''- cayó en cuenta Hermione.- ''Bien, veamos''- susurró y se agachó para abrir su bolsa y removerla. Sacando una carpeta muggle color fosforito bastante abultada. Se mordió el labio nerviosa y volviendo a la pose original se la tendió- ''Toma.''

Draco la agarró sin entender nada y frunció el ceño sin comprender. La sospesó notando que pesaba un poco.- ''¿Y esto?''

Ella hizo un ademán con la cabeza- ''Ábrelo''.

El ojigris desató las cuerdas con parsimonia y quitó la tapa. Encontrándose con un montón de folios apilados pulcramente y grapados, el primero sólo escrito en la parte de en medio con letra a máquina. Y luego la firma de ella.

''**Artes de la Guerra'' **

**Por : Hermione Jean Granger **

''¿Qué…?''- sólo pudo preguntar, porque ella lo interrumpió.

''Mi libro''- dijo con emoción.- ''He escrito un libro.''- sonrió asintiendo ante la cara de él de sorpresa.- ''Sí…''.

''Vaya…''- volvió a mirar el título.- ''¿Artes de la guerra?''- preguntó por el título.

''Es una trilogía sobre cómo tres chicos : Samara, Edward y Henry que forman parte de la resistencia, se van a vivir solos en los montes para combatir des de allí al régimen nazi.'' – se encogió de hombros.- ''Aquí muestra cómo ayudaron a familias, cómo logaron sobrevivir, y bueno… he mezclado un poco de magia, porqué no decirlo''. – respiró hondo.- ''Este es el primero''

'' ¿A qué me recuerda eso?'' – dijo sonriendo y ojeando un poco. Ella rodó los ojos y sonrió.

''Sí, bueno, salen muchas de nuestras vivencias ese año en la búsqueda de Horrocruxes. Es…. Bastante autobiográfico.''- asintió.- ''Pero he cambiado muchas cosas para que pueda adaptarse a ambos mundos''.

''¿Ambos mundos?''- levantó la mirada.

''Van a publicármelo.''- sonrió emocionada. –''La semana que viene lo mando para que empiecen con la edición y la impresión, y se venderá tanto en el mundo muggle cómo mágico''.

''¿En serio?''- sonrió Draco -''Pero… esto es… es genial, Hermione.''- la cogió de los brazos. Ella se encogió de hombros.

''Sí, es genial.''- sonrió.- ''Pero…''

''¿Pero?''- su mirada se volvió seria ante eso. ¿Qué había de malo en lo que le había contado?

''Pero para que todo vaya bien tengo que irme a vivir allí''- le soltó por fin. Su mirada le hizo explicarse.- ''La editorial mágica y muggle está en Seattle.''

''¿Seattle? ¿Estados Unidos?''- elevó un poco la voz.

''Sí, ese, a menos que lo hayan movido''- intentó hacer el chistecillo para minar la tensión.

''Y cuándo te vas?''- le preguntó aún serio. No sabía bien, bien qué pensar.

''Pues… en teoría se empezaría a distribuir a finales de abril. Y quieren hacer la gira en otoño.''- rodó los ojos. – ''Pero tengo que ir dos días a una reunión esta Pascua''.

'' Joder''- sólo pudo decir él.

''No quiero que esto afecte a nuestra relación''- dijo ella elevando un poco la voz, él frunció el ceño.- ''Podemos seguir viéndonos con la Red Flu y todo. No tiene por qué terminar''- le insistió ella.

''Eh, eh, aquí nadie va a terminar nada''- la tranquilizó.- ''¿Por eso estabas preocupada? ¿Por qué te tenías que ir a vivir al extranjero?'' – ella asintió. Él sonrió. Había tenido una idea.- ''Anda''- le volvió a tender el manuscrito- ''Guárdalo''.

''Pero, Draco…''- lo cogió y lo guardó rápidamente. Tenían que hablarlo… organizarse.

''No insistas más, Hermione''- la silenció. Se acercó cuando ella se colgó la mochila y la besó castamente.- ''Ya habrá tiempo para todo''- dijo misteriosamente.

''Aún así…''- dijo dubitativa mientras el ponía el brazo en sus hombros.

''Eso sí, tienes que dejármelo leer''- la interrumpió para cambiar de tema.

''Cuando termine Ginny''- sonrió ella, y soltó una risita ante su fruncimiento de ceño. –''Se lo prometí que sería la primera. De momento dice que le ''chifla'' ''- hizo comillas con los dedos.

''Bueno, entonces esperaré''- dijo aceptando y la besó la cabeza cuando empezaron a andar.

''¿Así que Red Flu eh?''- le dijo sonriente mientras bajaban las escaleras.

''¿No es un buen medio? ''- le preguntó ella curiosa. Era lo que le había dicho Ginny.

''Nadie se aparece de un país a otro, Hermione''- le explicó Draco. – ''Es demasiado peligroso, se pueden sufrir interconexiones, desparticiones, muchos han entrado en la chimenea y no han vuelto a salir''- uno de sus antepasados por ejemplo.

''Oh, vaya''- entonces la opción de Ginny no era viable. – ''Pero entonces tu y yo….''

'' Tu y yo, hablaremos cuando tengamos que hacerlo''- dijo el slytherin serio.- ''¿ Vale?'' – y se inclinó para besarla.

Ella sonrió ya más tranquila y acercó la cabeza para acoger su boca. Se besaron por unos segundos y se frotaron la nariz.- ''Vale.''

….

Theodore salió de la ducha ya con el pijama de seda gris oscuro y la toalla sobre los hombros. Pensando en la tarde que había tenido con Luna y Hagrid. Había sido divertido.

''De verdad tío, yo no sé que rollo tienes montado con Lunita''- Blaise des de su cama sin camiseta y con el pantalón del pijama puesto se colocó la camiseta verde con dibujitos que era su prenda de dormir.- ''Hueles a comida de perro''- se quejó mientras se ponía en la cama. Su amigo colgó la toalla en la estufa para que se secase.

''Es que al final de todo jugamos con Fang y le tirábamos la comida para que él corriera''- sonrió y cogió su libro den la mesita mientras se metía en la cama.

''Ya, sí''- comentó el morocho mientras se tapaba.- ''¿Vas a desembuchar o qué? No se lo diremos a nadie. Ya sabemos que es el regalo para Potter y la pelirroja.''- se quejó por la incertidumbre.- ''Además, soy el maestro de ceremonias, tengo que saberlo''- insistió indignado.

Nott puso los ojos en blanco, ya empezaba.- ''Tranquilo Blaise, tenemos pensado decírtelo cuando esté todo organizado. De momento no, porque algo se puede torcer''- abrió su libro y comenzó su lectura.

'' As sí?''- se sentó de golpe emocionado.- ''Genial. Voy a saberlo… voy a saberlo''- bailoteó en la cama provocando un bufido por parte del moreno.- '' ¿Y tú, Draco, dónde te habías metido?''- miró a la cama de su lado.

''Cabrones callad de una puta vez. ''- se quejó el rubio durmiendo de lado. Poniéndose de espaldas. – ''Quiero dormir''- estaba muy cansado.

''O sea, nos comunicas el mismo día que retrasas el entrenamiento una hora… ¿Y no hay ninguna explicación?''- preguntó pinchando. - ¿Qué pasa, te tenías que depilar?''- se burló.

Draco se removió. No. Hoy no se dormiría pronto definitivamente. Se sentó. – ''Tenía que hablar con ella sobre eso que ha salido en el periódico. Fin del asunto.''- e hizo ademán de volverse a girar y poder dormir finalmente. Pero no le dejaron.

''Oh, sí… eso''- saboreó Blaise.- ''¿Qué se siente al ser el novio de una famosa?''- sonrió con sorna. Theo soltó una risita y pasó otra página atento a la respuesta que le soltaría el príncipe de las serpientes.

''No digas chorradas''- se le colorearon las mejillas.- ''Lo único era saber porqué no me lo había contado''.

''Luna tampoco sabía nada''- dijo Theodore cómo disculpándola.

''Igualmente, tendría que habérmelo dicho''- dijo dolido.- ''Y eso no es todo''- negó con la cabeza. Nott levantó la mirada con interés. Así que sí había algo más…

''Quizá no quería gafarlo. La gente es muy supersticiosa con sus proyectos''- pensó Blaise en voz alta.

''Yo que se´''- bufó Draco.- '' Y no sólo es eso, si no que hoy va y me suelta que le van a publicar un libro que hace tiempo que escribe y que tiene que irse a vivir a Seattle''- soltó de sopetón. Theo dejó caer el libro en su regazo y Blaise flipó.

''¿Cómo?''- preguntó el de piel olivácea.- ''¡¿Granger, escritora?!''

''Sí, y se lo van a publicar''- asintió el rubio.- ''Estas vacaciones de Pascua va a tener que ir unos días a negociarlo todo''.

''Joder''- sólo pudo decir Zabinnie.

''No se de que os sorprendéis, le encantan los libros''- dijo Theodore saliendo de su estupor. – ''No creo que haya otro trabajo que le vaya mejor''.- Opinó.

''Sí, pero… se irá''- dijo Blaise lamentándose.- ''¿Qué haréis?''- preguntó preocupado. Sabía que a su amigo le gustaba mucho la leona.

Theo rieó por lo bajo. Y Draco sonrió de lado. Sí… ya lo había captado. – ''¿Qué?''- preguntó con resquemor al no enterarse.

''A ver…''- dijo Theo tranquilo, a ver si lo pillaba.- ¿Qué dijo Draco a principio de curso?''- le lanzó una mirada enigmática.- ¿A dónde se iría?

''A Estados Unidos''- negó con la cabeza con simpleza. De repente se le iluminó.- ''Oh… no…''- no podía ser.- ''Tú, querías Nueva york. Hay 4000 km de distancia entre esas dos ciudades''- dijo con sorna. No funcionaría.

''3800 para ser más exactos''- explicó Theodore.-'' Aunque por la mirada de gilipollas que está poniendo Draco, creo que va a cambiar de costa este por la del oeste.'' – se burló. Draco lo asesino con la mirada. Sólo estab valorando la posibilidad.

''Venga, no flipes''- desechó la idea Blaise-''Llevan muy poco saliendo. Y pueden verse por Red Flu. No hace falta estar en la misma ciudad, si estas en el mismo país''

''Creo que no es la idea que tiene Draco, mi querido Blaise'- el rubio estaba pensativo, pero lo chincharía un poco.- ''Algo ya está maquinando''

''Y no voy a soltar prenda''- finalizó el rubio. Se colocó bien el cuello del pijama negro y se giró. Dando por acabada la conversación.

''Chan Chan, Cha Chán ''. Canturreó Zabinnie por lo bajo. Theo, otra vez en su lectura rió.

Y Draco, esa noche… cagándose en toda la estampa de Blaise Zabinnie se pasó toda la noche en reflexión.

¿Boda?

Ni hablar. No estaba tan loco. Pero había… otras posibilidades interesantes.

Y era una buena ciudad para montar el negocio que quería.

Sí….

**Bueno, ¡y hasta aquí hemos llegado! **

**He querido dejar claro esto de la Red Flu, si no lo de Luna y Theodore sería DEMASIADO fácil. Y qué va. No lo va a ser en absoluto.**

**Respecto a las maquinaciones de Draco, sí, le encanta la idea de que Hermione como él se vaya a EEUU pero aún no tiene muy claro que hacer. Llevan demasiado poco juntos y muchas ideas locas pasan por su cabeza. **

**Tranquilidad… que esto, va por buen camino. Quizá no al ritmo que le gustaría a nuestro querido Malfoy. Pero quizá en el próximo capi cambie de idea ;) **

**Os dejo con mis deseos de que os haya gustado. **

**¡Comentad un poquito! **

**Zay, muchas gracias ^^**

**¡Hasta la próxima! **

**PD. La que va a montar en el próximo capi, puede ser bastante fuerte. Coged una bolsita de plástico para respirar ;) **

Xx

_Anna_


	21. Chapter 21

**¡Hi! Otra vez me volvéis a tener aquí **** Puede que tardado un poquirritín porque han sido fiestas de mi pueblo, y… bueno… no estaba ni pa esto ni para nada xD Pero bien, bien… han estado geniales. **

**Hablando de fiestas… en este capi va a haber una… mmm sí :P Va a haber una fiesta. Y pasaran cosas, sí. También. Cosas… interesantes y excitantes. Ya os enteraréis un poquiiito más abajo. **

**A ver, en primer lugar, dar la bienvenida a los nuevos follows i fav's: **

**rbensach**: _Te prometo que lo vas a saber __ tengo pensado hacer una serie de escenas perdidas cuando termine el fic. En el que incluirá escenas como esta, los besos de Luna y Theo, la compra de la varita de Hermione… y sí, te lo voy a dedicar ^^ por eso no te preocupes. Vas a terminar sabiéndolo (L)_

**Mary Malfoy Mellark** : _Draco Malfoy aunque aquí esté más maduro, siempre será como una cámara acorazada en lo que a sus sentimientos se refiere. No puedo decir si te acercas o si no porque… como comprobarás, es una sorpresa… pero bueno, a medida que vaya avanzando irán saliendo cosillas. Ah, y por supuesto que se lo dirá… hombre… aquí mando yo, y se lo va a decir, si no, pobrecita Hermione :P _

** .Malfoy**

**Ingria**

**brenda p**

**Muchas gracias, de verdad ^^ **

**Querida Zary, muchas gracias a ti también, espero que este momento del fic lo disfrutéis. **

**En fin, os dejo con el capi 21. ¡21! Son muchos eh… y aún quedan bastantes más ;) **

**No os doy más la chapa…**

**¡A leer!**

**PD. Comentad porfiiii ( muñeco de whatssap o emoticono con carita de ángel ) ^^ **

**Xx**

_Anna_

**Capítulo 20 : La fiesta **

''Ha sido geniaaal''- bajaba Ginny las escaleras de la torre principal del campo de quiddich. Su pelo suelto ondeaba al sol haciéndolo casi daño a la vista. Vestía con unos tejanos, converse negras y una chaqueta marrón de capucha peluda- '' Menudas vistas Luna, qué envidia''- comentó la pelirroja.

''El primer día impresiona un poquito, pero al final, ya te acostumbras''- se encogió de hombros la rubia de pelo trenzado a su lado, vestida con una falda larga tejana zapatillas rosas y chaleco de lana verde. .- ''Normalmente se puede traer un acompañante, pero ¿Cómo elegir entre tú, Hermione y todos?''- dijo dulce. – ''Por eso nunca he dicho nada. Y hoy que estabas sola…''

''Ha sido espectacular, histórico''- dijo emocionada Ginny.- ''¿Cuánto hacía que no ganaba Huffepluf a tu casa?''

''Pues…''- se quedó pensativa.- ''Creo que 13 años o así''- miró alrededor.- ''Siendo honestas, creo que ya tocaba''.- Soltó una risita.

''Sí…''- dijo mirando a algunos tejones que iban por allí saltando y gritando.- ''Me alegro por ellos. Fallo garrafal de Chang''.- rodó los ojos- ''Pero ya está bien así''

''Sí, a mi me gusta el quiddich. Y me gusta más cuando es justo''- dijo la pequeña rubia. Llegaron al final de las escaleras y se apartaron un poco para dejar paso a los que venían tras ellas.

''Pues eso''- dijo Ginny satisfecha. Qué mañana de sábado. Insuperable.- ''¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer a mi mesa?''- le preguntó invitándola.

''Vale… ''- asintió contenta.-'' ¿Puede venir Theodore? ''

''Eso ya ni se pregunta a estas alturas de la película.''- hizo aspavientos con la mano. – ''Mira, allí están''- dijo señalando con la cabeza.

Theodore estaba allí parado junto con Draco y Blaise. El primero con abrigo gris y pantalones negros, el segundo con tejanos, botas y abrigo negro largo, y el tercero con pantalones de chándal rojos y una sudadera gris bastante gruesa, con un gorro negro.

Llegaron a paso ligero y Luna se adelantó un poco. Se puso de puntitas y recogió el besito que Theodore le dio cómo saludo. Se cogieron de las manos.

''Nosotras vamos a comer en mi mesa''- anunció Ginebra.- ¿Os apuntáis?''- invitó a los tres. Si se invitaba a Theodore qué menos que a los demás también ¿no? Así de paso, Blaise le adelantaría algo referente a la música.

''Claro''- aceptó Blaise antes que los demás pudiesen objetar.- ''¿Pero no esperareis a Granger?'' – le preguntó.

''No sabemos exactamente la hora que puede llegar del acto, Blaise, es mejor adelantarnos''- explicó la pelirroja. Tenía un hambre…

''Andando entonces''.- les alentó Draco. – ''Pelirroja, hay algo que quiero comentar contigo ¿puedes venir?''- empezaron a andar.

Ginny no entendía nada pero hizo lo que el rubio le indicó y se adelantó un paso de la parejita y Zabinnie, que se puso de morritos al verse rezagado y haciendo de sujetavelas. Luna y Nott estaban riendo y hablando en susurros.

Paró la oreja.

''Sí.''- asintió la pelirroja riendo, Draco asintió orgulloso y volvió a colocarse junto la oreja de la Griffindor.- ''Pues….mmmm no sé. – Draco la miró serio. Ella se encogió de hombros, rió y con las manos pidió clemencia.- ''Era broma, está muy bien.''.

Blaise infló las mejillas infantilmente y ante la mirada asustada de Theo y Luna que se separaron al oírle bufar, y avanzó moviendo los hombros apresuradamente poniéndose en medio de los otros dos. Se apoyó ligero en cada uno de los hombros y puso una sonrisa psicópata que, para qué negarse a la evidencia, hasta a Draco le asustó.

''Holaaaa''- dijo sonriendo con sorna.- ''Nada que… muchas gracias por dejarme solo con los tortolitos. Al menos podrías haberme dejado un violín''.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y Ginny rió.- ''Eres un poco metomentodo ¿no? Son cositas entre Malfoy y yo''- se burló ella para picarle.

''Oh, pero es que rubiales no tiene secretos para mí. ¿A QUE NO?''- lo miró implorando ayuda.

''Claro que no, cariño''- ironizó el príncipe de las serpientes.

''Entonces, ¿ de qué va esto?''- insistió pesado.

''De un libro que Malfoy quiere que le deje''- resumió Ginny.

Blaise arrugó la nariz.- ''¿Un libro? ¿Qué libro?''- negó con la cabeza. Bah. Daba igual- ''¿Y para esto tanto secretismo?''- de repente se le iluminó la cara y sonrió cómo un psicópata.- ''Disculpadme, señoritas''. – se adelantó un poco más y corriendo fue hacia dos chicas. Una de pelo corto ese día con un lazo rojo encima de su flequillo, pantalones blancos ajustados y abrigo negro. Llevaba bailarinas y medias con topitos negros. Cuando llegó a ella, pegó un botecito y observaron como se encogió tímidamente ante él. No pasaron por alto que Emily a su lado puso mala cara y se cruzó de brazos mirándole de arriba abajo, cómo si fuese una babosa. Pero decidieron ignorarlo.

''Míralo, y ahora nos deja solos a nosotros''- comentó Ginny con sarcasmo.

''Majara''- susurró Draco para sí mismo, pero la pelirroja lo oyó y se rió por lo bajini.- ''¿Entonces qué? ¿Cuando lo tendré?''- le instó dejando de lado las enajenaciones mentales de su amigo.

''Pues… calculo que para pasado mañana ya estará. Ya me lo estoy terminando''- dijo bostezando por el hambre y se puso una mano en la boca.- ''Puede que te sorprendas y todo''

Él frunció el ceño.- ''¿A qué te refieres?''

''Aaaaaah''- canturreó ella misteriosa. Ya te enterarás.

Draco, cuando tuviese el buenísimo libro de su mejor amiga. Porque era la verdad, era buenísimo, se encontraría con Eric, un joven rubio, atractivo y arrogante que le hace la vida imposible a Samara ( la chica del grupo) pero después… sus pensamientos y acciones dan un giro radical a la historia. Era evidente que Hermione se había inspirado en él para ese personaje.

Avanzaron a paso ligero ignorando algunas de las miradas extrañas que les lanzaban los demás alumnos. A ver sí, era raro la extraña hermandad que se había formado entre ellos. ¡Pero es que tenían que tolerarse, coño! Había lazos afectivos entre ellos, lazos de ''negocios'' por así decirlo, y empezaban a caerse bien, porque no decirlo… sí tenían algún problema que mirasen para otro lado. No tenían porque renunciar a eso.

Ginny y Draco comentaban el partido de quiddich y las diferentes maniobras utilizadas por los tejones para llevarse el partido, mientras daban ideas y estrategias sobre cómo podrían haberlos parado ellos en su equipo.

Blaise, les alcanzó al poco rato, gritando como un loco que tras la comida, había quedado con Lizzie sobre el tema de la música. Que harían las primeras audiciones. La pequeña Weasley le felicitó entre risas y que se llevara un bloc de notas, para dejarlo todo bien apuntado y detallado.

Theodore y Luna, aunque estuviesen un poco separados de ellos, no hablaban ya. Simplemente se disfrutaban en silencio. No hacía falta palabras entre ellos. Estaban bien, cómodos… y la rubia, tras esa charla con Hagrid, había llegado a una determinación: No más paranoia, no más tristeza, no más lloriqueo. Y se sentía bien de poder realizarlo con total naturalidad.

Avanzaron ajenos a todos por los terrenos, subiendo los prados, el patio empedrado y finalmente llegaron a la gran puerta al Hall. Y lo que allí vieron los dejó atónitos.

Una nube de personas se empujaban entre ellas, rodeando lo que parecía una pequeña cabeza… ¿castaña? Oh, sí. Luna y Ginny no se lo pensaron dos veces y corrieron hacia allí. Los tres slytherins las siguieron a paso veloz pero discreto.

''Disculpad, disculpa… sí''- decía la pelirroja educadamente entre dientes ¡Quería llegar a su mejor amiga!- ''¡Apártate!''- estalló al final de un empujón. Bufó de alivió al poder salir del mar de gentío. Allí estaba.- ''¡Hermione!''- llegaron a ella y se tiraron sobre ella de un abrazo.

Les esperaba enfundada en un abierto negro largo hasta las rodillas, por las que se veía sus piernas en medias claras y terminadas en unos zapatos de tacón y punta negros. Su pelo estaba recogido con un moño elegante, llevaba rímel, colorete y sus labios pintados de un suave naranja coral. Muy natural. En sus orejas llevaba unas pequeñas y diminutas perlas negras. Casi cae al suelo por el efusivo saludo de sus amigas.

Se separaron y la miraron emocionadas.- ''Y bueno.. ¿Qué tal ha ido?''- le preguntó Ginny mirándola juguetonamente.

''Me he sentido cómo una cabra dentro de un cine''- dijo algo incómoda recordando la nube de flashes y de preguntas incómodas que ha tenido que soportar. Ellas rieron.- ''Pero todo bien, bastante más rápido de lo que esperaba''- se encogió de hombros.

''Estoy deseando leer el artículo de Skeeter describiendo tu atuendo''- la pelirroja orgullosa, le hizo rodar los ojos.- ''Si recibes buenas críticas, recuerda…''- le señaló con un dedo.- ''Es gracias a MÍ''

''Estabas muy guapa esta mañana''- añadió Luna contenta. Ella también había ayudado. Sobre todo con la idea del pintalabios naranja. – ''Ya verás, serás la maga de la semana en Corazón de bruja''

Hermione rió y puso los ojos en blanco por las adulaciones.- ''Oh, sí… por supuesto''- la verdad es que tenía buen gusto. Con las mejillas coloreadas comprobó que allí la miró más gente de lo normal.

''A ver, a ver… apartaos''- se giraron a la vez oyendo una voz familiar.- ''Dejad paso…a…''- Blaise empujó suavemente a una chica.- '' Los más cercanos''- Hermione alzó una ceja divertida ¿cercanos? Lo que era, era un cotilla sin remedio- ''¡Hermione!''- dijo con voz aguda. Draco soltó una risotada y Theo estampó una mano en su cara.- ''Estás divina…''- le pegó una vuelta con un brazo''- Tenía miedo. Que alguien la salvara…

''Vamos, Blaise… deja de achucharla''- se quejó Theodore. Todo el mundo los estaba mirando, por el amor de Morgana… - ''¿Qué tal ha ido?''- le preguntó mientras separaba agarrando del hombro al loco de su amigo que balbuceaba molesto.

''Genial, gracias, Theo''- sonrió ella educada. Miró a Draco que le guiñó un ojo disimuladamente. Se enrojeció unos tonos.

''¿Qué tal si dispersamos aguas?''- preguntó Ginny en general para todos, que estaban allí callados observando.- ''Ya os enteraréis. ¡Venga! La chica debe estar matada''- la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella, para sacarla de allí. Mientras los demás la seguían.- ''Causas auténtica sensación. ¿ Qué querían?'' – le preguntó mientras entraban.

''Fotos, preguntas raras, yo que sé''- dijo ella agradecida y tranquila. – ''Gracias Ginny, me estaba agobiando mucho.''- se mordió el labio y su amiga la soltó.

''No hay de que, nena''- dijo divertida la pelirroja.- ''Lo primero es lo primero. Meter proteínas ahí dentro''- señaló con la cabeza su estómago y abrió la puerta del Gran Comedor.

Muchos murmullos y chillidos irrumpieron al ver su entrada, pero al menos tuvieron la cortesía de no acercarse y tirarse encima de ella cómo si fuese una chuchería de Honey Duckes.

Se quitaron sus respectivas chaquetas y abrigos y alucinaron con el atuendo de Hermione : Un vestido azul cerúleo sin escote ,manga larga, apretado hasta la cintura y suelto hasta la rodilla. A Draco se le había secado la boca.

''Caray''- Blaise silbó seductoramente. -¿De dónde habéis sacado esa maravilla?''- señaló Blaise frente a ellas.

''Pues..''- empezó Hermione pero el _Ejem, ejem _de Ginny le hizo bufar. -''Era un vestido mío que GINNY''- hizo énfasis.- ''Ha arreglado esta mañana con magia.''- puso los ojos en blanco. La pelirroja infló su pecho en orgullo.

'' No me des las gracias, cariño. ESE vestido, es mucho mejor que el burka que te ibas a poner''- dijo haciendo alusión al vestido sin forma que era antes.

''Sólo quería ir formal''- balbuceó Hermione.

''Ir formal y parecer una bolsa de patatas no es lo mismo.''- Ginny hizo reír a los demás y la castaña le pegó un golpe ofendida.- ''Oh, vamos''- insistió- ''Tienes diecinueve años, peque. Tienes que vestir cómo irían las de tu edad, no cómo una cincuentona''- zanjó el tema encogiéndose de hombros y atacando la ensalada de calabaza.

''En eso tiene razón''- le susurró Luna a su oreja en el otro lado. Tal vez tenían razón… y ahora ya tenía un bonito vestido para alguna ocasión especial.

En fin…

''Y hablando de cosas maravillosas''- empezó Blaise emocionado. Draco alzó una ceja. A ver que les soltaba.- ''Yo he quedado con Lizzie esta tarde''- aplaudió emocionado.

''Eso, ya nos lo has dicho''- dijo Draco con tono cansino. Qué cruz…

''¿Qué Lizzie?''- preguntó Hermione. Lizzie, diminutivo de Elizabeth, había dos o tres en Hogwarts .

''Elisabeth Taylor''- empezó a recitar Blaise. – ''Huflepuff, diecisiete años, morena, bajita, ojos azules… culo…''

''Vale, Blaise, ya se quién es''- dijo Hermione con una gotita en la cabeza. Theodore lo miraba negando con la cabeza. Sospesando seriamente si tirarle el trozo de pechuga de pavo a la cara. Luna rió por lo baijini.

''Oye, pero esa Elisabeth no es la que''- empezó Ginny pero Hermione le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa. Callándola. Blaise, seguro que no estaba al tanto de eso. Por suerte para ellas, nadie se dio cuenta.

''¿No es la que qué?''- frunció el ceño Blaise. Draco también las miró en plan de que desembucharan. Hermione rió nerviosa.

''Si era la famosa chica que preguntaba por ti una y otra vez mientras estabas en la enfermería''- salió Ginny riendo también. Blaise asintió emocionado- '' Entonces, ¿ Ella te ayudará a elegir la música?''

''Cooorrecto''- dijo con rin tintín.- '' Es una buena entendida en el tema. Puede escribir las partituras de las canciones para los futuros músicos. Usaremos algunas de esas para que toquen en la selección''.

''Eso es una gran idea''- dijo Ginny emocionada.- '' Creo que al final sí que podré venir con vosotros la semana que viene.''- dijo repasando mentalmente su ''agenda'' para la semana siguiente. No había nada que no pudiese esperar.

''Hecho''- cerró el trato el morocho.

….

Blaise anduvo panchamente entre las estanterías tarareando _This is the Night _de las Brujas de McBeth. Había quedado con Lizzie en la MUY visitada sección, véase ahí la ironía de Adivinación. Estaba algo apartada, así que podían hacer un poco de ruido sin que nadie lo notase.

La chica ya estaba sentada en el pupitre escribiendo. Se había quitado la túnica y estaba frotándose el puente de la nariz pensativa.

Sonriente se acercó poco a poco a ella y se sentó sin hacer ruido.

''¡Hola!''- Lizzie pegó un saltito por el susto. Se sonrojó porque se había apoyado la cabeza en una mano y la miraba seductoramente. _Contrólate._

''Hola, Blaise''- sonrió tiernamente.- ''¿Empezamos?''

Golpeó silenciosamente la mesa con un puño y se levantó.- ''Ese es el espíritu''- rodeó la mesa y se puso tras suyo, apoyando un brazo en la mesa. _Rodeándola_. – ''Veamos… ¿qué tienes por aquí?''

''Pues estoy entre esas tres canciones para que Weasley vaya al altar. Me dijiste que no querías la típica marcha nupcial''- tamborileó el lápiz sobre el papel.- ''He pensado… que…''

''Podríamos hacerlas tocar al grupo y decidir cual queda mejor''- terminó él por ella.

''Eso es…''- sonrió ella mirándolo.- ''A mi me encantan, pero cuando empiecen a ensayar ya decidiremos''- se volvió y sacó otro pergamino en blanco de debajo de ese. – ''Ahora tenemos que elegir el repertorio del banquete''- Blaise ya puso cara de trabajo en serio y se sentó a su lado. Escuchándola detalladamente.- ''Creo que una música acústica y alegre mejor que la típica música clásica''.

''Sí, claro''- dijo mirándola a ella y no a los papeles. No le quitaba ojo de encima.- ''No queremos que se apalanquen. Entre la comida y el alcohol…''

''Exacto'' – dijo apuntando.- ''Por eso creo que pueden tocar algo de Jazz y Foxtrot''

''Sí, pon eso. Los músicos que elijamos ya sabrán de que se trata''- se encogió de hombros.- ''Que vayan improvisando''.

''Estoy de acuerdo''- asintió ella. – ''Ahora, la fiesta. ¿Cuánto va a durar?''- preguntó mirándole. Él alzó la mirada al techo pensativa.

''Teniendo en cuenta que la boda es a las seis''- saboreó.- '' Entre una hora y media de ceremonia, los saludos y fotos… a las ocho, cenamos.''- asintió haciendo cálculos mentales.- '' Yo dirá que sobre las doce y media empieza. Ella iba apuntando los tiempos. – ''Creo que luego ya es hasta que salga el sol''-la miró serio.

''Bien.''- puso ambos manos sobre el borde de la mesa, preparándose.- ''Eso nos deja de margen, seis horas más o menos. Seis horas de música, SIN PARAR''- lo miró con temor.- ''Blaise, hay que ponerse YA o no llegaremos a tiempo.''- sacó otro pergamino y empezó a apuntar cómo una descosida.- ''El primer baile ¿tiene que ser vals? ''– preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

''No tiene porqué''- dijo Blaise contrariado. Irían por algo original.- ''Con una balada ya está bien. Potter daba asco en el Baile de Navidad''- recordó el baile patético con Patil.

''Perfecto''- sonrió ella emocionada.- ''Porque hay una de Bon Jovi que los va a tirar de culo .''- pensaba en voz alta.

''¿Quién?''- preguntó Blaise.

Se puso las manos en la cabeza. Madre mía… cuánto trabajo y cuántas explicaciones, en tan poco tiempo… ¡Las audiciones eran el miércoles! Bien, paciencia. Ella le mostraría. Sería una tarde MUY larga. Y MUY productiva. Blaise saldría de esa Biblioteca siendo un experto en música cómo ella se llamaba Marie Elisabeth Taylor.

''Bien, veamos…''- empezó.

…

''Draco… Draaaaco jajaja''- Hermione se revolvía mientras él la abrazaba por la espalda.- ''¿No puedes estarte quietecito un momento? no quiero tropezar con estos tacones''- intentaba andar bien, pero con él manoseándola y besando su cuello, no era capaz de concentrarse.

''No puedo evitarlo''- seguía ocupado con su cuello. Que bien olía por Merlín…- ''Estas preciosa.''- hundió sus dedos deseosos de tocarla en su cintura y besó su cuello castamente, apartándose para darle espacio vital. Por suerte, ese sábado, no había nadie por los pasillos a esta hora. – ''¿Qué tal ha ido?''

''Raro''- sólo pudo decir.

''¿ Y eso?''- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

''Me he sentido totalmente fuera de lugar, las fotos, autógrafos… todo eso…''- negó con la cabeza buscando las palabras adecuadas.

''Sí, todo eso está más de Potter''- se burló el rubio.

''Draco…''- le advirtió ella.

''¿Qué?''- se encogió de hombros y le cogió de la mano, tirando de ella mientras llegaban a la Sala Común de Griffindor.- ''Es verdad''

''Es mi amigo''- dijo ella alzando una ceja.

''No es el mío''- ella le dio un golpe en el brazo y se separó de él andando hacia el cuadro y él río.- ''Anda ve, a quitarte ese vestido antes de que te lo quite yo''

Ella pegó un botecito y pudorosamente se giró. _DESCARADO_. Gritaba la cara de ella. El volvió a encogerse de hombros y se sentó en un banco que tenía cerca.- ''10 minutos''- dijo con un tono que ''intentaba'' sonar autoritario.

Ignoró la sonrisa dulce que tenía Hermione en su cara mientras entraba en la sala.

Sí… ella también quería que se lo quitase. Mientras andaban, tenía la necesidad de que dejara de tocarla… pero porque la encendía, no porque no podía andar. Tenía la certeza de que sus dedos hacían verdadera magia. Se sonrojó dolorosamente, y no porque fuera un mago.

Subió las escaleras rápidamente dando gracias y saludos a algunos compañeros que se le acercaron a felicitarla, y entró en su cuarto. Por suerte, vacío.

Se quitó el abrigo y el vestido rápidamente, y los dejó pulcramente encima de la cama. Se quitó las medias y los zapatos, y en ropa interior se planto en frente del armario.

Seguramente irían a ESA sala. El Slytherin le había pedido pasar la tarde juntos. Así que optó por algo cómodo. Sacó unos tejanos pitillo, unas bailarinas negras y un jersey amplio marrón oscuro de manga larga, sujeto al pecho y que caía hasta medio muslo. Ya estaba bien.

Puso el abrigo y el vestido en las perchas y sacó de la cajita el collar colocándoselo rápidamente. Cerró el armario y fue hacia el baño, sonriente, ahora venía su momento preferido.

Con una toallita se quitó todo el maquillaje y pintalabios. No es que le disgustase, pero prefería ir más natural. Se lavó la cara encontrándose otra vez con la vieja Hermione. Una vieja Hermione que no llevaba nunca un moño tan elegante. Con el movimiento que le había explicado Ginny, se deshizo las pinzas y comprobó impresionada que su pelo estaba… prácticamente perfecto. Ya se lo había dicho la pelirroja.

Se pasó el cepillo rápidamente y se puso el clip del lacito negro.

Satisfecha con el resultado y la imagen de ella misma otra vez en el espejo, guardó todo y volvió a bajar las escaleras, volviendo a dar saludos y aceptando tímidamente los distintos elogios que le caían.

Salió por el retrato y sonrió al encontrarse a su rubio con las piernas masculinamente cruzadas y pose indiferente mirando hacia el techo. Pareció reparar en su presencia porque la miró y le devolvió el gesto. Levantándose y yéndose hasta su encuentro el rubio en pocos segundos volvía a estar frente a ella.

''No es que me desagrade''- dijo mientras volvía a pasar sus manos por la pequeña cintura de la castaña. Acercó su cara hasta la oreja descubierta por el clip.- ''Pero estos vaqueros tan ceñidos son condenadamente complicados de quitar''- y dicho esto, procedió a atacar la oreja otra vez. Hermione se estremeció.

''¿Se puede saber que te ocurre a ti, eh?''- a ver, normalmente en sus encuentras era… era sensual, y directo. Pero hoy se estaba pasando de fogoso. No es que se quejara… pero mejor si se iban a un sitio más… íntimo que el pasillo frente a la entrada de su Sala Común.

''Es que estoy muy…. Entusiasmado. ¿Te he dicho lo mucho que me pone que mi novia sea famosa? ''- dijo entre dientes y volvió a mirarla. Ya más tranquilo. Ella se mojo los labios y lo miró claramente diciendo que no se lo creía.

La verdad es que estaba más que entusiasmado, estaba contento, feliz. Feliz de que Hermione pudiese realizar su sueño. Feliz de que se vaya a vivir a Estados Unidos como él, feliz de que su plan de empresa pudiera darse a cabo, feliz de que pudiese darse a cabo en Seattle… Feliz de estar con ella.

Ella subió las manos y cogió ambas mejillas para besarle dulcemente. Quedándose de puntillas y habló sobre su boca.- ''Creo que alguien necesita… tranquilizarse''.

''Yo ya sé lo que necesito''- y bajó las manos lentamente, posándolas en el interior de sus bolsillos traseros, acercándola hacia él, _aún más_.

Ella alzó una delineada ceja juguetonamente y miró a los lados- ''¿Aquí?''.- preguntó con una voz inocentemente fingida.

''No te pases de lista''- apretó un poco las nalgas haciéndola quejarse entre risas.- ''Ni aquí, ni en la sala dónde planeo secuestrarte el resto de la tarde''- acercó sus frentes.- ''En mi cama. Solos''- y le dio un beso que la dejó casi desorientada.

''¿Cuándo?''- preguntó pícaramente. – ''¿Y no puede ser en la mía?''- bromeó.

''Pronto''- dijo con brillo en su mirada.

Tenía que ser lo más pronto posible. Quería dar ese paso con ella, y hacerle el amor. No _follar_, que era a lo que se dedicaba hacer antes. Si no estrechara contra él, sentirla, saber que lo disfrutaba tanto como él lo hacia. Saber que era suya… en cuerpo y alma. Eso era lo que necesitaba.

No sólo era que necesitaba que se le entregara… quería entregarse él….

Nunca había tenido nada tan claro en la vida.

…

''¿Una fiesta?''- preguntó Blaise con un bostezo. Ya llevaban cuatro horas allí.

''Sí''- le explicó la pequeña tejón.- ''Como hace trece años que no les ganábamos… los de Huffelpuff hemos decidido hacer una pequeña fiestecilla para celebrarlo''- se encogió de hombros.- ''¿Vendrás?''- le preguntó dulce.- ''Puedes llevar a tus amigos también''- dijo tímida.

''Y… ¿a los de tu casa no les importará que Draco y Theo vengan?''- preguntó mientras leía el papel que ella le pasaba _Love Machine 1975_ ¿Qué era eso? Asitió estando de acuerdo. Ella era la entendída.

''¡Claro que no!''- quitó ella importancia al asunto y cogiendo el papel- ''No va a haber ningún problema. En Hufflepuff no hay prejuicios''- se quedó pensando-''Bueno quizás, dos o tres''- pensó en algunos que formaban del grupo de ese Mc Laggen de Griffindor.- ''Pero son unos matones sin neuronas. No habrá problema''- le sonrió.

Blaise asintió y la miró sonriente.- ''Hecho entonces''- asintió. Estaría bien un poquito de fiesta. Des de verano que no iba a ninguna.

''Genial''- dijo entusiasta.- ''A partir de las 11, en el aula vacía que hay cerca del Baño de Myrtel la llorona''.

''¿Cómo llegaremos hasta allí?''- pensó en Filch.

''Hasta las 12 o 12 y pico el celador está por las mazmorras y exteriores. Si no os retrasáis de esa hora no os pillarán.''- dijo segura. Los de su casa lo tenían todo estudiado.

''Okey''- sólo dijo. Esperaba que sus amigos no le hicieran la melonada y se rajasen. No quería ir solo. Podrían llevar a las leonas y la pequeña águila con ellos… sería genial.

…..

''Y entonces Harry me acompañará esos dos días a Seattle para organizarlo todo''- terminó Hermione atrapando su dedo pulgar con el suyo. Hacía un rato que se habían dedicado a jugar a atraparse los deditos. Lo soltó y volvieron a empezar.

Estaban sentados en el gran sofá de su sala secreta. De lado y frente a frente. Hermione se había descalzado y subido las dos piernas al sofá.

''Entonces estarás fuera dos días estas vacaciones''- dijo el rubio frunciendo el ceño mientras esquivaba su dedo. ¡Aja! Atrapó el de ella y sonrió petulante.

''3''- le contestó directa. Él la miró interrogante.- ''Es la despedida de soltera de Ginny''- rodó los ojos.

''Qué peligro…''-dijo él haciéndola reír.- ''Y dime, iréis a un striptease de esos?''- preguntó alzando una ceja.

''NOO''- ella negó tan vorazmente que él rió de buena de gana. Era tan… inocente…- '' No, no''- dijo ya más tranquila.- ''Como madrina…''- dijo ella ya más formal.- ''Se me otorgaron ciertos poderes, y uno de ellos… fue organizar esta despedida.- infló su pecho de orgullo y soltó el dedo que terminó de pillarle.- ''He alquilado una limusina, iremos a cenar, y luego al casino''- asintió ante su sorpresa.- ''Luego de eso, tenemos un pase vip a Privilage.''

''¿Privilage?''- frunció el ceño el slytherin. Se había perdido.

''Es una discoteca de Ibiza.''- sonrió ella satisfecha. – ''En San Rafael''

''¿Ibiza?''- se quedó atónito.- ''¿España?''- joder, se había portado.

''Exacto''- dijo ella hinchando su pecho de orgullo.- ''Va a ser genial…''- murmuró emocionada-''Va a hacer más calor que aquí en Inglaterra así que creo que podemos ir a la playa. Estoy deseando tomar un te frío en una de esas terracitas''- dijo con ilusión.

''Te habrá costado un ojo de la cara''- sabía algunas cosas, y una de ellas, que Ibiza, para lo que ella quería hacer, era carísimo no. Lo siguiente.

''Bueno''- se encogió de hombros y concentrada esquivó su dedo blanco. Sonrió de lado.- ''Sólo celebraremos su despedida de soltera una vez… espero''- hizo cara obvia y él se tragó un comentario respecto a Potter. Tenía que ''intentar'' respetar a sus amigos. Siempre había creído Potter que no estaba a la altura de Weasley. No es que a él le gustase… prefería _MUCHO MÁS _otro color de pelo y ojos… pero siempre le había parecido poca cosa para la leona pelirroja. Al consiguió coger el dedo de la castaña y apretó un poco ganándose un quejido y un gracioso golpe en el hombro. El cuál fingió dramáticamente que le había herido.

''¿Y cómo se te ocurrió la idea de Ibiza?''- preguntó interesado.

''Pues Ginny me vino un día y me dijo… literal''- separó las manos y las alzó para enfatizar- ''Nena, quiero FIESTA, ¿Me entiendes?''- abrió los ojos imitándola muy bien.- ''FIESSS-TAAAA''- ella negó con la cabeza ante la diversión del slytherin.- ''Así que… bueno''- balbuceó.- ''Se me ocurren pocos sitios donde tener más fiesta que Ibiza''.

''En eso tienes razón''- estuvo de acuerdo él. Ella se apoyó su cabeza en la mano y el codo en el lomo del sofá.- ''Pero aún así… te va a costar un ojo de la cara. ¿Cuántas sois?''- se cruzó de brazos.

''No te creas eh''- dijo ella tranquila.- ''Lo pagué con lo que Kingsley me dio de las Leyes de los Elfos. Pasando galeones a Libras, me ha sobrado bastante.''- lo suficiente para comprar un pisito en Seattle cuando fuese. – ''Y somos, Luna, las Parvati, Fleur, Gabrielle''- esa última, no estaba prevista, pero bueno.- ''Angelina, Ginny y yo''.- Finalizó.

''Buah, repito… qué peligro''- bufó divertido. Las Patil no eran famosas por ser tranquilitas y discretas precisamente. En fin…- ''Lo pasaréis muy bien''

''Eso espero…''- deseó ella en voz alta. Había preparado todo para que así fuera. Aunque se saldría de madre. Seguro. – ''¿Y porqué me has preguntado cuántos días estaré fuera?''- cayó en cuenta.

Qué lúcida era…- ''Nada… ''- dijo tranquilamente.- ''Por si te apetecía que nos viésemos algún día. Quiero enseñarte una cosa''- le daría una vuelta en su flamante moto mágica. Sonrió travieso interiormente. Sería interesante.

''Oh''- le dedicó una mirada dulce.- '' Claro. Me encantaría''- y se mordió el labio.

Allí Draco ya no pudo resistirse más y capturó su boca con la suya, descruzando sus brazos y pasando sus manos por la cintura. Hermione para estar más cómoda, se irguió y se inclinó hacia delante. Para tener más acceso.

El ojigris se separó mínimamente.- ''¿Debo preocuparme?''- ella entendió perfectamente que se refería a la despedida de soltera.

''Oh, sí''- dijo juguetonamente.- ''Mucho''- y acaricio sus narices.

''Traviesa…''- murmuró haciéndola reír y con un elegante movimiento la sentó sobre él.- ''Vas a ver… ''- dijo poniendo una mano dentro de su jersey marrón, acariciando su piel. Ella se estremeció y tragó un gemido cuando volvió a unir sus bocas.

Quería… quería…

Colocó la mano en su pecho en un intento vano de poner calma. No sabía cómo frenar esto… un momento, ¿Quería frenarlo?

Cuando los dedos hábiles y largos del rubio delinearon su cintura y ascendieron dejando unas caricias con las uñas en su espalda… tuvo la respuesta. Su anillo le daba una sensación metálica y fría en su piel.

_Oh, Dios. _

….

''Nos vamos de fies-ta… ¡Uouuuu! Nos vamos de fies-ta, ¡hey! ''- Ginny entró por la puerta de la habitación haciendo una conga imaginaria, con ella sola de miembro.

Hermione tras ella, estaba contrariada son las puntas de los dedos metidas en sus tejanos. Parvati, estaba tan emocionada cómo la pelirroja… sólo que ella en vez de conga tocaba unas maracas invisibles.

''Ginny, esto es una locura''- dijo Hermione pidiendo raciocinio por su parte. – ''¿Te das cuenta en el lío que nos podemos meter si nos pillan?''- le preguntó preocupada siguiéndola de cerca.

''Hermione, no seas aguafiestas''- Parvati había dejado su salsa y fue hacia el armario para elegir qué ponerse.

''Tiene razón, nena. ¿Crees que no lo habrán pensado todo para que no lo hagan?''- ella se arrodilló en su cama y sacó su baúl.- ''Venga, arréglate.''- le incitó.

Ella frunció el ceño. No era una aguafiestas. Simplemente creía que no era el momento adecuado para una fiesta. Se podría haber hecho en ese local nuevo de Hogsmade, o quedar todos en vacaciones en un pub mágico… pero ¡aquí! Esto, se suponía que era un colegio.

_Si pasa algo, que conste que yo lo avisé_ pensó ella mentalmente y mientras Parvati ya iba con su toalla y kit de maquillaje al baño, la castaña se encaminó desanimada hacia el armario.

Tenía ganas de salir… des de verano que no lo hacía. Pero esto… era… sacó unos tejanos. Puede ser…

''Oh, no''- Ginny en una fracción de segundo se plantó frente a ella.- ''Ni se te ocurra.''- le amenazó con sus ojos azules y de un leve empujón se plantó ella frente al armario y empezó a buscar. SABÍA que su amiga tenía ropa buena. Encontró unos pantalones rojo oscuros.- ''Esto servirá''- eran muy apretados.- ''CALLA''- la silenció al ver su mirada protestante. Siguió buscando y encontró una blusa negra de tirantes un poquito larga muy bonita.- ''Y esto''- se lo tendió.- ''Ahora… ''- murmuró y sonrió- ''Vamos a contentar a tu chico''- susurró esto por si Parvati les oía y sacó unas botines con plataforma altas color verde oscuro.

''Eh, eran para una ocasión especial''- protestó cuando se las dio. Aún tenían la etiqueta puesta.

La verdad es que no sabía con que combinarlas. Ashley se las regaló. Al parecer su amiga si sabía como combinar.

''Como esta''- sonrió seductora.- ''Bien… a la ducha''- le dio un azote en la nalga que la hizo saltar sorprendida. Mientras ella tarareaba con alegría.

''Loca…''- susurró mientras iba hacia su cama y tendió todo ordenadamente. Quizás si que podía quedar bien encima.

Al cabo de una hora, las tres chicas ya estaban alistadas y charlaban en sus respectivas camas mientras se hacía hora.

Ginny había optado por unos pantalones blancos ceñidos, una blusa color marrón de manga corta y larga que le había robado a Hermione, unos zapatos negros de tacón y un collar largo del mismo color. Se había rizado el pelo y delineado los ojos. Estaba despampanante. Gruñía mientras intentaba abrocharse un broche plateado en su muñeca.

Parvati se había hecho una trenza elaborada de lado , y se había puesto un brillantito plateado en la frente. Llevaba un jersey de manga corta coral y encima un fular verde agua, donde encima relucía un bonito collar plateado. Debajo llevaba unos pantalones blancos también y unas bailarinas negras. Estaba muy guapa. Llevaba los labios de morado, haciendo un precioso contraste con su piel oscura, y los ojos ahumados.

Hermione a punta de varita, se había dejado mangonear y se había convertido en la Barbie personal de esas dos chifladas, que le habían pintado los labios color rojo oscuro, puesto rímel para parar un camión y colorete. Luego le habían recogido unos pocos mechones en un tupé muy discreto y le habían alisado las puntitas de su pelo rizado. La pequeña castaña dio su toque personal pintándose las uñas de negro y poniéndose una pulsera negra que le había regalado su madre hace años. Su marca, la había tapado con su guante de redecilla. Las otras dos cuando iban a protestar al verla colocársela comprendieron y no dijeron nada. Tampoco quedaba nada mal ahora que veían.

''Tengo unas ganas''- Parvati rebosaba entusiasmo dando botecitos en la cama.- ''¿Creéis que habrá alcohol?''- se ilusionó.

''Eso espero/NO''- hablaron Ginny y Hermione por ese orden a la vez. Miraron a la castaña.

''Estamos en el colegio. ¿Me podéis decir cómo van a meter alcohol aquí?''- dijo obvia. Ginny puso los ojos en blanco. A veces era tan inocente…

''¿Robándolo , quizás?'' – sonrió de lado.- ''Nena, la sala común de los tejones, está al lado de las cocinas''- se encogió de hombros. No había nada más que añadir… era tan claro… Parvati asintió de acuerdo.

''He oído rumores, de que han hecho un coctel mágico''- dijo la morena.- '' Slughorn en una de sus fiestas explicó detalladamente sus recetas.''- no había sido muy prudente de el profesor.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.- ''Nos vamos a meter en problemas. Yo lo aviso''- dijo contrariada.- ''Si alguna de las dos llega a cuatro patas, YO''- se señaló.- ''No quiero saber nada.''.

''Vale mamá''- dijeron ambas riéndose y provocando también un bufido ( aunque divertido) de ella. Ya se había resignado. Y cómo decía el dicho : Si no puedes con tu enemigo, únete a él.

''Ginny, tú no puedes porque estás ocupada''- insinuó Parvati traviesa.- ''Pero Hermione, estás preciosa. Esta noche no habrá chico que se nos resista''- se frotó las manos. Ha le había echado un ojo a un Ravenclaw que estaba como un tren.

''Si tu supieras''- farfullo Ginny para que sólo lo oyeran ella misma y Hermione, que se coloreó como un tomate revenido.

…

''Ultima llamada para Blaise Zabinnie, sus amigos le esperan en el dormitorio un poquito ya de los nervios''- imitó Theodore la voz monótona de los aeropuertos muggles.

''¡Que ya salgo!'' se oyó tras la puerta.

''Eso dijo hace un cuarto de hora''- se burló Draco colocándose la corbata verde oscuro y aflojándosela.

Estaba arrebatador. Llevaba unos tejanos oscuros, botas, y camisa negra debajo de la corbata, por fuera de los pantalones. Su inseparable anillo familiar completaba el atuendo.

Crujió los nudillos y fue a sentarse a su cama, resignado a que la señorita tardaría un poco más a salir del baño.

Theodore, al borde de aporrear la puerta como un poseso vestía con unos pantalones negros y una camisa azul celeste, junto con un chaleco azul añil que Blaise le había insistido que se pusiese. Sus zapatos marrones hacían juego con su pelo alborotado por culpa de la espera que le sometía Zabinnie.

''No te sulfures''- le comentó Draco tumbándose mirando al techo con los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza. –''Esto, va para largo.''- dijo tranquilo.

''Falta poco para la hora acordada''- dijo nervioso-''Nos expondremos a Filch''

''Sabes de sobra que no nos cogerá''- comentó y le miró de reojo divertido.- ''Lo que quieres es ver a Lovegoo vestida de fiesta''.

Sus mejillas se coloraron de rosa al verse pillado. – ''Bueno, sí… algo de eso hay también. ¿Que tú no quieres ver a Hermione o qué?'' – le preguntó.

''Claro que quiero. Pero hay que tener paciencia''- Todo lo bueno, se hacia esperar.

La puerta del baño se abrió y un olor insoportable les inundó las fosas nasales. Blaise otra vez se había pasado con el desodorante y el perfume.- ''Joder, Blaise''- se tapó la nariz Theo. Draco hizo una mueca de desagrado al llegarle el olor- ''¿Qué quieres batir el récord de intoxicación a gran escala?''

''No te pongas celoso''- sonrió radiante.- ''Que tú también hueles muy bien''.- Se arregló el cuello de camisa negra sacándola por encima de su americana Blanca. Llevaba pantalones y zapatos negros. Estaba fabuloso.

''¿No crees que te has pasado?''- le preguntó al ver su atuendo. Él llevaba un chaleco desenfadado y una camisa… y el parecía que iba a una gala.

''Lizzie lo vale''- y con entusiasmo fue hacia su armario para completar su atuendo. Draco se levantó de la cama al ver que ya se marchaban.

Blaise se anudó correctamente la corbata color rojo oscuro y contento se giró posando.- ''¿Qué tal?''- les preguntó travieso.

''Si ya estamos nos largamos ya''- se encaminó Draco hacia la puerta del dormitorio. Theodore le siguió ignorando el comentario.

''Uh… cuánta envidia…''- canturreó el morocho saliendo de la habitación tras ellos.

…

Los tres sytherin llegaron a tiempo por suerte al pasillo dónde se suponía que sería la fiesta.

Draco tocó elegantemente dos veces a la puerta y se abrió sola. Comprobando con que no salió ningún ruido de ella. Eso sí, al cerrar, una fuerte música y voces de los alumnos inundaron sus oídos.

''Vaya, esto, casi parece una fiesta''- comentó Draco satisfecho con lo que veía.

Estaba lleno hasta rebosar. Con distintas mesas llenas de comida y bebida. Recipientes para los ponches mágicos y chucherías. Todo rodeaba la pista de baile. En una de ellas, había un chico encargado de la música y otro que le hablaba al oído.

Todos vestían de fiesta. Y comprobaron que sólo había alumnos de séptimo y sexto. Bien elegido.

Fruncieron el ceño al ver a una pareja en la oscuridad cerca de ellos. LONGBOTTON Y ABOOT estaban dándose un filete con lengua que casi ofendía. Él llevaba todo el pelo revuelto, una camisa blanca y pantalones negros y sostenía un baso lleno de líquido rojo. Con su brazo libre rodeaba a Hannah, que apretujaba sus mejillas con fuerza. Ella un vestido marrón bastante corto y una coleta alta con una trenza de lado.

''Joder, y parecía tonto''- comentó Blaise sacando los pensamientos de todos en voz alta.

''Bah, ¿tomamos algo?''- dijo Draco recuperándose de la visión.

'' Me apunto''-dijo Theo meneando la cabeza, y con aplomo se inmiscuyeron en la multitud llegando a la barra de los ponches.

Draco se sirvió uno color verde, que suponía que era de menta. Blaise uno amarillo tropical y Theo quiso probar suerte con el morado. A ver qué tal. Parecían deliciosos…

'' Tened cuidado, que el dulce es traicionero''- advirtió Draco sabiamente después de dar un trago. Pasaba muy bien, y eso a la larga sería un caos.

Blaise sin hacer caso se terminó el baso de un golpe y se sirvió otro. Theo lo miraba negando con la cabeza. No tenía remedio. Tenía las orejas para decorar.

''Voy a dar una vueltecita, diviértanse zorritas''- les dijo cariñosamente. Y siguiendo el ritmo de la música se fue a la pista de baile.

''Incurable''- se burló el rubio. Aunque a veces le gustaría tener ese desparpajo.

El moreno asintió estando de acuerdo, pero sus pensamientos se interrumpieron porque notó unos golpecitos en la espalda. – ''Theo''- la voz de su novia le hizo girar y… casi se cae de culo.

Luna llevaba su pelo liso, y un vestido azul añil fuerte que se cogía l pecho y caía hasta las rodillas en distintas capas. Sus pies estaban decorados con unos zapatos de tacón amarillos a juego con sus pendientes de girasoles.

''Guau''- sólo pudo decir conmocionado.

Ella rió dulcemente y se puso de puntillas para besarle.

''¿Bebes algo?''- le preguntó tendiéndole el vaso que aún no había probado. Ella lo probó y sonrió contenta saboreándolo.- ''A ver''-. Tragó, pues, sí, muy bueno asintió con satisfacción. Le dio el vaso a ella y procedió a servirse otro igual para él.

''Oye, Draco''- llamó la atención del rubio la chica.- ''Hermione está bailando con Ginny y Parvati''- Señalo con la cabeza en una dirección hacia el gentío.

''Oh, bien''- trató de sonar indiferente, pero bien que les siguió cuando la pequeña rubia tiró de su amigo, para llevarles hasta allí.

Y, oh… allí estaba.

Hermione estaba frente con frente con Ginny y bailaban sensualmente al son de la música. Dedujo, que era por el valor del alcohol… casi se le cae la baba. Hermione Jean Granger nunca haría esos movimientos serpenteantes realmente estando sobria.

La pelirroja lo cazó al vuelo mirándolas y riendo le habló a la castaña al oído. Haciéndola verle y chocando sus miradas. Sus ojos felinos se posaron en él y sonrió juguetona tirando otra vez de Ginny y dándole la espalda y mostrando unos movimientos de cadera definidos. Estaba provocándole…. Deliberadamente.

Definitivamente esos pantaloncitos apretados que solía llevar tendrían que ser ilegales… y, comprobó con satisfacción que estaban apretados encima de unos botines ¿verdes? Lo estaba mimando…

Estaba malditamente atractiva con esos rizos rebeldes, el tupe, y el maquillaje que llegó a verle después de que Ginny le hiciera dar una vuelta. Ella reía mientras la daba. ¿Cuánto habría bebido?

La pequeña rubia terminó su vasito y fue hacia ellas bailando también al son de la pegadiza música. Se abrazaron entre ellas y bailaron al mismo son.

Theo se quedó mirando a su amigo y pensaron lo mismo. Ellos _no _bailaban… lo hicieron en el baile de Navidad siendo unos críos, pero ahora… la historia era muy distinta.

En fin, parecía que el moreno se había resignado, porque empezó a mover los pies y menearse poco a poco, hasta que llego su novia, haciéndole bailar pegado a ella.

Sabía que Hermione no haría eso… primera, porque no era tan efusiva, segunda, estaban delante de muuuucha gente. Y eso, si de momento querían permanecer en el anonimato, bailar y coquetear en público haría sospechar a todos.

Mas aún así, decidió imitar a su amigo y quedarse por allí en ese cerco. Vigilando. Estaban todas muy guapas y pudo comprobar con desagrado que en pocos segundos, una buena comitiva de chicos empezaron a rondarlas. No se acercaban, pero acechaban… y sabía que no tardaría mucho a que viniese la banda de la piruleta de Mc Laggen.

Si alguno de ellos intentaba tocar el pelo de Hermione o Lovegood ( que ya se había vuelto con sus amigas), les mandaría un hechizo laxante y se irían por la pata abajo frente a todos. Quedaban advertidos.

Blaise mordió una gominola y de un trago se bebió el chupito de Whiskey de Fuego. Puso una mueca desagradable. Quería beber. Pasarlo Bien.

Cogió otra golosina y fue de nuevo hacia la pista. Vale. Ya tenía localizados a Theo y Draco. Que estaban con un vaso en la mano y hablando a la oreja frente a las chicas. Soltó una risotada. Draco no les quitaba ojo de encima. Tenía la mirada de ataque . Parecía querer matar a todos y cada uno de los hombres que las miraban…

Joder. Menuda papa llevaba la pelirroja. Sonrió divertido al ver a Granger tan desinhibida. Rechazó un trago de Ginny. Vaya… parece ser que ya decía que suficiente.

Cuando hubiese logrado su objetivo, iría a reunirse con ''Su pandi'' que es como les había llamado en sus pensamientos últimamente.

Anduvo un poquito y por suerte, encontró algo de esperanza. Esta tal Emily era amiga de Lizz…

Emily llevaba el pelo rizado, unos pantalones de pitillos negros, junto con taconazos del mismo color y un jersey amarillo ocre… Sus labios estaban de un color rojo oscuro.

Contento y valiente por el alcohol se acerco a ella que hablaba ''según tenía entendido'' con su novio.

''Hola Emily''- dijo con entusiasmo. Ella se giró hacia él, y claramente, le puso una mueca seca saludándole con la cabeza. Iba a volver a girarse para hablar con Jamie, pero no le dejó.

''¿Has visto a Lizzie?''- le preguntó acercándose a ella.

''Pues no''- dijo solamente. –''Debe estar por aquí''- se encogió de hombros y volvió a girarse.

Blaise pareció captar que no era bien recibido y se acercó a su oreja.

''Quizás si no fueses tan borde, tu novio no hablaría con otras más simpáticas que tú y no tendrías que estar montándole escenas cada dos por tres''- y dicho esto, y ante la mueca pasmada que le dio al girarse otra vez hacia él la ignoró y procedió a continuar su búsqueda. _Que le dieran_. Esa tía era horrible… ¿Cómo alguien tan dulce como Lizzie estaba con esta pava? Ts

Se iba a por otra copa, daría otra vuelta y si no les encontraba iría con los chicos.

Fue hacia la barra un tanto desanimado, y se rascó la cabeza pensativamente… ¿Dónde estaría? Aunque había mucha gente. Era normal que no la viera.

Fue a alargar un brazo y sus manos se toparon con otras más pequeñas y blancas con las uñas pintadas de rojo. Oh… conocía esos deditos. Sonrió al encontrarse con Elisabeth.

Joder… estaba bellísima. Vestía con un corsé rojo burdeos, con detalles negros y cintas del mismo color. Pantalones negros también y taconazos. Su pelo moreno estaba desenfadadamente despeinado, y sus ojos delineados. Los labios rojos de ella incitaban a mordeduras, lamidas y travesuras varias. Casi se pasa la lengua por los suyos al verlos.

''Hombre, Blaise…''- sonrió ella amigable.- ''Ya pensé que me habías dejado plantada''- puso morritos. Tenía las mejillas algo coloradas. ¿Alcohol?

''Nunca, mujer''- le respondió encantado. – ''Menuda fiesta''- dijo mirando alrededor. – ''Parece ser que los tejones saben montar saraos''.

''¿Lo dudabas, quizás?''- y procedió a servir dos vasos de ponche de menta. Se lo tendió.

''¿No has bebido bastante?''- preguntó él dando un sorbo. Abrió los ojos alarmado cuando ella se lo terminó casi de golpe.

''Vaaamos''- meneó la cabeza.- ''Esto, es una fiesta''- dejó el recipiente vacío en la mesa y avanzó unos pasos girándose hacia él.- ''¿Bailas?''- y avanzó hacia la pista sola, llegando allí y empezando a menear su cuerpo al son de la música.

_Qué cojones_. Se bebió su vaso él también de golpe y la siguió hipnotizado.

….

La fiesta a las 3 de la mañana, estaba en pleno apogeo. Ya casi no había nadie sobrio, casi…

Ginny, estaba que casi no se sostenía en pie, llevaba más copas de las que había podido contar, y si Hermione no la habría frenado porque había cogido el puntillo, puede que hubiese acabado como ella… con los ojos cerrados y meneando la cabeza con una sonrisa boba.

Uno de los pocos lúcidos de esa sala, era Theo. Que, a base de haberse emborrachado prácticamente todos los días de la guerra ( para evadirse del hijo de puta de su padre), había adquirido una resistencia olímpica al alcohol. Esos ponches dulces, para él, pasaban como el agua.

Simplemente se dedicaba a besarse y bailar de vez en cuando con Luna, Hermione y Ginny ( que cada dos canciones lo arrastraban con ellas).

Lo habían intentado con Draco, pero él, aunque iba contentillo, sabía conservar la compostura. Pero seguía el ritmo de la música ya con menos desenfado.

En una de esas, no se sabía exactamente cuando… el rubio sintió unos pellizquitos en su baja espalda.

Por cortesía se dio la vuelta para ver quién había osado molestarle cuando se lo estaba pasando bien, encontrando a Heather con una mirada lujuriosa.

''Hola''- dijo con una sonrisa. Llevaba un vestido negro corto de manga larga, completamente pegado y unos zapatos de tacón negros. Su pelo suelto le daba un aire rebelde. En otros tiempos se le había llenado la boca de agua. Repetía, en otros tiempos. ¿Qué coño quería esa zorra?

''Ei''- sólo pudo decirle él. Quería ser educado. Conocía bien esa mirada de la chica.

''Creo que hacía años que no te veía tan… contento''- intentó parecer casual.- ''¿ A qué se debe este cambio?''

Iba a contestar _y a ti qué te importa _pero notó que una mano acariciaba la suya lentamente y con disimulo. Hermione pasó por el lado de ambos y empujó QUERIENDO a la chica derramando el vaso que llevaba Heather encima suya.

''Oh vaya…''- fingió Hermione lamento.- ''Cuanto lo siento Heather… ese vestido parecía carísimo''- se mordió el labio. Draco sonrió de lado.

''ES carísimo, sangre sucia''- El rubio aquí borró la sonrisa y su rostro se volvió serio. Se acercó a él juntando sus bocas a milímientros.- ''Voy a limpiarme, enseguida vuelvo''- seguido de eso ella miró a Hermione con superioridad luego a Draco con CLARAS intenciones acercándose a milímetros pero sin tocarlo , y se fue hacia el baño de la sala.

La castaña se quedó mirando con dolor por dónde se había ido. Miró la muñequera, luego el sitio dónde se había ido la slytherin… y ignorando la mirada suplicante del rubio abandonó el lugar. Hacia la salida.

Draco no se lo pensó más veces y salió tras ella. Golpeando sin querer a Zabinnie que venía abrazando a Lizzie de la cintura . Ambos con una sonrisa borracha.

''¿Y a esshte quéj le pasa?''- preguntó ella entre risas recuperándose del empuje.

''Quién sabe…''- negó con la cabeza Blaise.- ''Vamos, quiero que conozcas con profundidad al segundo amor de mi vida''- junto sus cabezas.- ''Después de ti, claro''. – Ella se sonrojó pero se dejó llevar por él.

Cuando estuvo a pocos pasos de él, soltó a la tejón y como si se tratase de Caperucita Roja trotó hacia su amigo, que estaba de espaldas mirándo a Luna.

''Mi amorrrr''- lo abrazó por atrás. Theo contuvo una risotada. Ya lo había dicho Draco… _incurable_.

''¿Cómo estás, Blaise?''- saltaba a la vista cuando se dio la vuelta. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas y una sonrisa idiota.

''Quiero presentarte formalmente a alguien''- contento tiró de su brazo y lo plantó frente a Elisabeth, que no sabía dónde ponerse.- ''Esperad''- les pidió a ambos ( que no sabían cómo mirarse)y avanzó unos metros más… trayendo a una borracha pelirroja y una tranquila Luna.- ''Pandi, quiero presentarte a Lizzie, Elizabeth, esta es mi pandi''- sonrió con alegría.- ''Hubiese querido que Dragón y castaña estuviesen pero han desaparecido''- se encogió de hombros lamentándose.''

''Ya nos conocíamos, Blaise''- le dijo Theodore rodando los ojos. Él y Draco la informaban a diario de su estado cuando estaba en la enfermería.

''Sí, pero no oficialmente''- se volvió a poner de su lado.- '' Ahora Lizz es AMIGA mía''- dijo con efusión y la apretó de la cintura.- ''Antes solo alguien a quién acosaba''- ella lo miró raro y los demás riendo.

''Tragquila''- declaró Ginny acercándose- ''Eshta un poco locoh, pero tiene buen corason''- se dio dos palmaditas en la zona y quitándose una gorra imaginaria como saludo se fue tambaleándose hacia Parvati.

''Encantada, Lizz''- Luna no tenía el placer de conocerla. Sólo a oídos y vista. Se alegraba por ella. Estrecharon las manos.

''Igualmente''- rió ella.

''¿Porqué no nos hacemos unos chupitos?''- se envalentonó Blaise.- ''Celebrémoslo''- asintió con fervor- ''¡Pelirroja!''-llamó a Ginny e hizo el símbolo universal de beber algo, a lo que ella asintió con celeridad y vino tambaleándose.

''¿No crees que ya ha bebido suficiente?''- preguntó Lizzie mirándo preocupada a Ginebra. A ver, ella antes había defendido esto, pero la pelirroja cruzaba el limite.

''Yo sí''- dijo Luna que les había oído.

''Nunca es suficiente''- declaró Blaise y empezó a servir los chupitos.

…..

Hermione tiró fuerte hacia arriba de su muñequera con redecillas mientras se mordía el labio con premura. Obviamente, intentaba no derramar ni una lágrima por lo que le había dicho esa gilipollas.

Gilipollas que, seguramente había oído con indiferencia o ignorancia todo lo que suponía ser una sangre sucia en tiempos de Voldemort. Ella misma fue testigo sobre como… Dios… ya le empezaban a caer lágrimas. Los carroñeros pidieron aprobechar su cuerpo a Bellatrix antes de que Dobby interviniese. No quería ni pensar lo que pudiese haber pasado.

_Eso_ era lo que significaba tener padres muggles. La sumisión y/o la muerte sin chistar. Porque según ellos no eran merecedores de vivir. Seguro que la muy idiota ignoraba el sufrimiento y las muertes que habían significado ser eso. Tal vez, cuando se enterase, se tragaría un vaso de lejía antes de volver a pronunciarla.

''¡Hermione!''- Oh, no… esto era… tan humillante. Aceleró el paso y fue a la derecha, a la izquierda, luego por un retrato, y se encontró con el pasillo familiar. Sí, sólo 15 metros y ya estaría a salvo en su cuarto común.

Una mano conocida se cerró en su brazo bueno y la hizo girar, se tragó un grito y casi se mareó con la fuerza en la que lo giró.

''Suéltame, Draco''- pidió suplicante y volvió a girarse, pero él se lo impidió.

''No''- sólo le dijo serio.

''En serio, estoy bien''- trazó una sonrisilla. Draco bufó.

''¿Te estás oyendo?''- la increpó.- ''¿Crees que soy imbécil? ¿Qué no se qué ocultas debajo de esa redecilla o muñequeras que te pones? Yo estuve allí cuando te lo hicieron''.

Una gota de sudor frío le recorrió des de el inicio de la nuca hasta la parte inferior de la espalda, congelándola. Su mirada gris no parecería querer tener piedad con ella.

''No te dejes achantar por lo que te diga esa puta''- dijo con veneno.- ''Ella mientras pasaba todo eso, disfrutaba castigando a los alumnos de primero mientras los Carrow se encargaban de dar clases''- más de una vez, le entraron náuseas en esas lecciones.

Las lágrimas incontrolables ya, bajaban por sus mejillas y bajó la cabeza. Ella no, ella no…

El slytherin con ambas manos capturó sus mejillas y la obligó a mirarle.- ''No te hagas esto. Tú, vales más que esto''- quitó con los dedos algunos rastros de humedad.

''Pero, ella, quería…''- no sabía ni controlar lo que decía. Estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios. A Draco casi le dio la risa. Se la tragó.

''¿Sabes que me la he tirado más de 8 veces? Eso ya hace algunos años ''- ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.- ''Blaise se la tiró a principios de curso''- negó con la cabeza con asco.- ''Nada de lo que ella tiene me interesa. Ya sé lo que puede ofrecerme y lo que me ha ofrecido''- chasqueó la lengua.- ''No tienes ningún motivo para tener celos''- la escena de antes de ella, tirándole la bebida encima, no era de otra cosa. Juntó sus frentes.- ''Sólo tú''.

¿Cómo podía tener celos de Heather? Su boca, sólo servía para una cosa, según podía recordar. Sólo era buena en la cama. Por lo demás era narcisista, materialista, pomposa, coqueta, maleducada, mimada, y estúpida. Flipaba con que ella, que le superaba en todos los aspectos, podía sentirse mal o amenazada por lo que le decía esa idiota.

Hermione tocó las manos en sus mejillas y las apretó. Asintiendo y dándole a entender que tenía razón: que tenía que calmarse. El rubio aprovechó para unir sus bocas y darle un suave beso.

''¿Quieres volver?''- hizo alusión a la fiesta.

Ella negó con la cabeza rápidamente. No. Ya había tenido bastante. Y seguro que esa chica volvería a la carga con él, y ella no tenía ganas de malgastar más de ese delicioso ponche que los Hufflepufs se habían esmerado a preparar.

''¿Qué quieres hacer, entonces? ''- preguntó. Quizás un paseo… o podían ir a su sala a charlar un poco.

Sonrió de lado tímida y se apartó un poco cogiéndole una. Tiró de él. – ''Ven''.

El rubio se dejó portar por ella y avanzaron en silencio. Notó que la temperatura corporal ( por sus manos unidas) de ella ascendía.

Pasaron por el pasillo tranquilamente y Hermione se plantó frente al cuadro de la Dama Gorda dormida. Lo miró con pudor y él alzó una ceja insinuante.

….

Luna se movía suavemente con Theodore. Tenía las manos unidas en su nuca y las de él rodeando la cintura. Intentaban seguir el ritmo de la música, sin éxito. Parecían patitos porque eso que hacían, se podía llamar de todo menos bailar. Pero era divertido.

En una de esas separó sus ojos azules de los de su novio, y observó a su amiga Ginny que cantaba a capela con Parvati la canción de las Brujas de Mcbeth, unidas por los hombros y alzando las copas como si fuera un concierto. Río fuertemente, por todos los snorkacs, estaba desatada…

Blaise y Lizzie bailaban a una distancia prudencial, pero lo bastante para poder deducir lo que se estaba cociendo entre ellos, él le daba la vuelta con un brazo, ella se acercaba se apartaba, se daban un abrazo y se separaban. Eran muy cucos a su gusto. Sonrió y volvió a mirar a Theo, que parecía que también miraba divertido la misma imagen.

''Vaya estampa ¿verdad?''- comentó él encontrándose con su dulce mirada.

''Sí, es muy bonito''- opinó ella dulcemente.

''Precioso''- dijo él sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Ella se mojó los labios y bajó la mirada sonrojada. Él con la cabeza se acercó y volvió a unir sus labios. Momentáneamente, puesto que una risa estridente los hizo separar y mirar el origen de las risas.

Parvati al parecer había caído al suelo, y Ginny tambaleándose la ''intentaba ayudar con poca certeza porque casi provoca caer los dos al suelo.

''Oye, ¿qué te parece si llevamos a tu amiga a dormirla?''- le sugirió el moreno a la oreja. Para celebrar su hazaña Ginny y la morena fueron a servirse otro chupito. – '' Si sigue así no va a levantarse de la cama en una semana''- rieron por lo bajini.

''Creo que tienes razón''- soltó su cuello y con paso ligero fue hacia la mesa de los cócteles, interrumpiendo el chinchín de las dos borrachinas.

Luna con esa delicadeza natural incapaz de enfadar a nadie, quitó la copa a Ginny y le habló dulcemente al oído. Ella hizo unos aspavientos graciosos claramente diciéndole que todo estaba controlado. Pero ella negó con la cabeza y le hizo acercarse para volver a comentarle al oído. La cara de la pelirroja, fue adquiriendo más seriedad y lo que le dijo su chica pareció convencerle. Con el dedo señaló un uno y le alentó a volver con él.

Luna, satisfecha de sí misma, volvió a su lado.

''¿La has convencido?''- preguntó él divertido.

''Por supuesto''- dijo satisfecha.- ''Le he dicho que mañana tiene entrenamiento de Quiddich, y si no descansa no va a valer nada. Al parecer no se acordaba''- se encogió de hombros.

_Bien jugado_ pensó él internamente y esperaron a la chica que se despedía de los demás. Llegó hacia ellos tambaleándose y empezaron a avanzar. Hasta Blaise y Lizzie.

''Oye, tío, vamos a llevar a la pelirroja a dormirla''- le comentó Theo al oído.- ''Volveremos en cuanto la dejemos''.

Él levantó el dedo pulgar y guiñó su ojo. Centrando de nuevo la atención en Lizzie que se despidió con la cabeza. Ginny pasó por su lado y le alborotó el pelo. Haciéndoles reír y flipar. Quizás sí que necesitaba dormir un poco.

''Oye Blaise''- miró al moreno con súplica.- ''¿Me harías un pequeño favor? – con los dedos indicó una mínima cantidad.

''Pídeme lo que quieras''- le dijo insinuante y divertido.

''¿Me podrías acompañar a quitarme estos zapatos? Me están matando''- señaló a sus pies.

''No crees que nos van a descubrir si empezamos a salir todos?''- preguntó él volviendo a bailar.

''Hay un retrato en este pasillo. Te lleva directamente a mi sala Común''- y luego aleteó las pestañas ¿alguna otra objeción, querido?

''Claro cómo no''- rodó los ojos.- ''Siempre barriendo para casa''- comentó en alusión al lugar que habían decidido como fiesta. Las demás casas tendrían que hacer malabares y encantamientos desilusionadores, junto con muffliatos para no hacerse notar. Ella le dio un golpecito y él río.- ''Venga vaaamos''- sonrió con sorna y tiró de ella recorriendo los pasos que unos minutos atrás habían dado Theo, Luna y Ginny.

…..

Draco entró en la habitación oscura y Hermione cerró la puerta tras de sí. Con la varita que se sacó del pantalón rojo ( NUNCA SALÍA SIN ELLA) se prendieron las luces encontrándose con el dormitorio de las chicas.

No les había costado nada neutralizar las barreras para los chicos. Normalmente están hechas para estudiantes más inmaduros y que no conocerían los contrabloqueos hasta unos años después. Y ellos, para qué negarlo. Eran magos excelentes.

''No está mal''- comentó al verlo tan ordenado, y limpio-''Pero prefiero el verde y el plateado''- hizo una mueca desagradable al ver la pared dorada y roja. Aunque se estaba calentito. Él, porque ya estaba acostumbrado, pero a veces era insoportable estar en invierno en su sala común.

''Ya bueno''- comentó ella sonriente.- ''Seguro que si hubieses acabado en Gryffindor no opinarías lo mismo''- fue hacia el armario y se sacó un pijama rápidamente.- ''Ponte cómodo, enseguida vengo''- y fue hacia el baño dispuesta a quitarse el maquillaje de la cara.

El rubio campó a sus anchas por la habitación y curioseó con la mirada todo lo que pudo en un paseo lento. Había una cama con un poster de Quiddich de las Arpías (seguro que era de la pelirroja), otra con la mesita con una bola de cristal y revistas. Le llamó la atención una cama completamente plagada y con unas velas y un jarrón con una rosa en la mesita. Había una foto y podía jurar que allí había una foto de todas. Seguramente era la cama de Brown. Quitó la mirada de allí sintiéndose culpable y miró la se que seguramente sería la de la castaña, puesto que sólo había un libro de cuero azul en su mesita de noche, y una foto del trío dorado, dónde seguramente tenían 16 o 15 años en los terrenos nevados del castillo. Sonrió con ternura al ver un osito marrón con gafas, corbatita y un libro bajo el brazo encima de la cama. Lo cogió y lo sostuvo mirándole con una sonrisa.

''Fue un regalo de Ashley'' – casi se sobresaltó por la repentina voz de ella. Se giró encontrándose a Hermione ya con el tupe desecho, pero con el pelo encantadoramente rizado y rebelde, y un pijama con un jersey de tirantes azul marino con los bordes de un discreto encaje blanco, y unos pantalones de seda del mismo color. Casi se le hace la boca agua al nota sus tiernas clavículas en los tirantes de la parte de arriba. No llevaba sujetador.

Sin ser consciente de lo tentadoramente atractiva que estaba fue hacia él descalza y cogió el muñeco. – ''Me gusta tener algo que me recuerde que no sólo soy esto''- señaló su alrededor. Él entendió perfectamente que se refería a lo de ser mago.

Dicho esto procedió a dejarlo en la mesita de noche, encima del libro.

Luego cogió las manos d él y suavemente le empujó en la cama, cayendo encima de él por su fuerza. Rieron y se miraron. El rubio cogió la pequeña cintura de ella.

''¿Te quedas?''- preguntó ella invitándolo.

''Me quedaré hasta que te quedes dormida''- ella puso unos morritos graciosos. Él sonrió de lado.- ''Si Patil por casualidad nos pillase, saldríamos en la portada de Corazón de Bruja.''- por todos era sabido lo cotilla que era.

''Vale''- pareció entrar en razón en eso y Hermione unió sus labios en un beso húmedo y pasional. Desarmando al rubio y haciéndole crispar sus dedos en torno a ella. Sin despegar sus labios se levantó llevándola con ella y con precaución sacó su varita de su pantalón, haciendo correr los doseles, para proporcionarles intimidad. Merlín sabía si esas dos entraban por la puerta en algún momento.

Con cuidado de no hacerle daño se separó y los colocó horizontalmente en la cama, con las cabezas en las almohadas. Más cómodos. Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar volvió a besarla. Ahogando un dulce gemido por parte de ella. Y eso fue lo que lo encendió.

Su mano derecha se coló debajo de la camiseta de tirantes y exploró la piel de su cintura, circulando por su vientre plano y pequeño. Entre beso y beso, decidió arriesgar un poco y subió un poco más, abrazando su pecho. Hermione acalló un gritito y el rubio mordió su labio inferior, abriendo la boca de ella y sacando un suspiro.

Sacó su mano del seno de la castaña y separó sus bocas, sonriendo ambos a la vez. Hizo una pregunta sin hablar y ella asintió, entendiendo su intención. Se colocó encima de ella y colocó ambas manos en su cabeza. Mientras ella pasaba sus pequeñas manos por la espalda. Draco enredó fuertemente las mano derecha en el pelo de ella mientras la otra volvía a colarse en bajo su camiseta. La entrepierna de Drao reaccionó casi al instante cuando ella puso ambos manos en su trasero y apretó. _Joder_, pensó interiormente. Esto, si seguía así…

Trasladó sus manos de su trasero hacia la orilla de su camiseta, y empezó a tirar hacia arriba. Quería quitársela. Verle, acariciarle… besarle.

El ojigris captó sus deseos y se arrodilló en la cama con cuidado, poniendo las dos piernas de ella en medio de las suyas. Iba a quitarse la corbata pero ella agarró el extremo de esta y tiró para sentarse.

''Déjame a mi''- le susurró.

Él, le ayudó con la cabeza a quitársela y ella puso ambas manos en su cuello, en el primer botón. Besó su frente mientras ella peleaba quitando uno tras otro. Tenía poca paciencia, así que retiró él los que faltaban y ella entre risitas volvía hacia atrás… pero él no le dejó.

Hermione se pasó la lengua por los labios mientras acariciaba su vientre torneado. No tenía tableta, pero sí se le notaban los abdominales. Lo que más le impresionó eran sus pectorales. Estos, si estaban bien formados. Una que otra cicatriz salpicaba su pálida piel, pero lo hacía ver más varonil. Además el vello que baja de su ombligo era para volverse loca.

Pascó las manos por ahí mientras él se inclinaba y le besaba el hombro. Mientras su otra mano bajaba el otro tirante.

''Levanta los brazos''- le pidió autoritario. Ella rodó los ojos sonriente _arrogante y mandón hasta el final… _

…..

''Can you Dance like a Hipogriff ma ma ma…''- canturreaba Ginny descalza por el pasillo tres o cuatro metros frente a la pareja, que la miraba divertida.

''Menuda marcha lleva''- comentó él divertido de la mano de la chica.

''Suerte que tenemos un hechizo de invisibilidad parcial y un muffliato, si no todo el castillo se enteraría''- rió ella divertida, llevaba los tacones de Ginny en su mano libre. De repente levantaron la mirada y la pelirroja ¡había desaparecido! Casi brincaron. ¿Dónde se había metido? ¡El hechizo sólo cubría 10 metros según avanzaban si salía del perímetro, cualquiera podría verla…

''¡UAHG!''- salió de detrás de una armadura tras ellos y ambos gritaron. JO- DER. Theo soltó la mano de su novia y sacó la varita y Luna había tirado los zapatos al suelo.

''Mmmjmjm vaya caretos… jajajaja''- avanzó tambaleante y se puso en medio, tan tranquila. Rodeó a ambos encima de sus hombros y los puso contra ella.

''Eso, no ha tenido gracia''- contuvo una risa Nott mientras se guardaba la varita. Esa chica, era Zabinnie en versión mujer. Luna sonrió de laso. Pero no dijo nada.

''Vengaaa, ha sido muy divertido''- rió mientras avanzaban. – ''Por cierto, señor Nott, usted y yo tenemos que hablar''- meneó el dedo en son de advertencia encima del hombro del moreno.

''¿Qué problema tiene, futura señora Potter?''- le siguió el juego. Sabía como manejar a Blaise. Blaise en versión chica, sería algo parecido.

''Hio no tengo ningún problema, encanto''- habló con dificultad.- ''Los problemas, los vas a tener tú, cómo le hagas daño''- Theo tragó grueso y la ravenclaw ahora sí que no sabía dónde ponerse. – ''Sois mis tortolos''- los apretó contra ella-''Y os quieo mucho''- sonrió.- ''Pero a mi rubia, me la respetas, ¿captado? – aleteó las pestañas y mirándole. Frenaron. Ya habían llegado al cuadro de la Dama Gorda.

''Captado''- solo pudo decir él. Ella asintió orgullosa y ''intentando'' andar derecha fue hacia el retrato. Luna avanzó para darle los zapatos. – ''Gracias, Lunnie''- así se había referido a ella toda la noche. Ella sonrió dulce.

''Que pases buena noche, Ginny''- le deseó. Mañana sería interesante ver su estado.

''Lolo intentaré''- declaró y se giró, pero pareció volverlo a pensar. La Dama Gorda se abrió al instante con un ronquido. – ''En serio te lo digo Nott, te busfcaré, por todos los continentes, ríos y mares''- danzó un brazo de izquierda a derecha.- ''Te encontraré, y me serviré tus cojones para desayunar''- dicho eso les tiró un beso y entró por la puerta, cerrándose tras ellos, y dejándoles pasmados.

Theo miró a Luna horrorizado por lo que acababa de pasar. Ella negó con la cabeza quitándole importancia y le besó. Volviendo a entrelazar sus manos. No más dudas. No más lamentos. _Carpe diem_.

''Volvamos a la fiesta''- y tiró de él haciéndolo irse del lugar.

Ya en el interior de la sala, a Ginny le daba vueltas todo. A ver. Posicionémonos. Pasillo, cuatro pasos, entramos. Bien. Asintió sola. Izquierda tablón de anuncios y horarios, junto con una ventana y mesa. Derecha, sofás y chimeneas con Seamus K.O en el sofá con una botella. Bien. Caminó haciendo eses hasta las escaleras de su dormitorio. Pensar.

Se agarró y con muuuucho cuidado pudo avanzar por las escaleras hasta llegar a la bifurcación ¿izquierda, derecha? Frunció el ceño. No se acordaba… se encogió de hombros y tiró por la izquierda probando suerte. Acertando sin saber.

Tras abrir 4 puertas que no eran las suyas, encontró los nombres en sus puertas y contenta abrió rápidamente, de par en par.

Riendo sola al imaginar su situación tiró los zapatos al suelo y cerró la puerta. Se puso su mano tras el pelo rojo y rascó su nuca. ¿Y ahora qué?

Cambiarse.

Fue hacia su cama y sacó de debajo de su almohada el pijama de rayitas rosas y blancas de seda que le había regalado Flema por Navidad.

Avanzó pero de repente cayó en un pequeño detalle, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras avanzaba. Las cortinas de Hermione estaban puestas. Y ella nunca las ponía. ¿Qué habría pasado?

Preocupada avanzó rápidamente y de un sopetón abrió en canal la bifurcación de los doseles y abrió los ojos como platos ante la imagen.

Hermione estaba desnuda de cintura para arriba y con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás. Debajo de ella habían unos tejanos y unos pies desnudos. Blancos, pálidos. Igual que las manos que estaban metidas en la gomilla del pantalón de su pijama. Oh, ese anillo…

''¡GINNY!''- Por todos los santos, ¡qué vergüenza! Se quitó de encima de Draco y se cubrió los pechos. Sentándose en la cama y cogiendo rápidamente una almohada y la abrazó, la camisetas estaban en el suelo. Draco meneó la cabeza y la miró en cara de póker.

''Hombre, Draco Malfoy''- dijo con jovialidad, Draco solo atinó a hacer una mueca sonrisa. Hermione estaba deseando que algo l succionara hacia el centro de la tierra..- ''Lamento interrumpir. Pero estaba preocupada. Hermione nunca corre las cortinas''- se encogió de hombros y allí comprendieron que estaba como una cuba. – ''En fin, seguid a lo vuestro. Pero poned un silenciador. Por el amor de Merlín os lo pido''- y dicho eso soltó las cortinas ocultándolos y fue hacia el baño. Le habían entrado ganas de vomitar.

La castaña cuando la puerta del baño se cerró apoyó con bochorno la cabeza contra la almohada que tenía abrazada. Ginny les había pillado cuando Draco estaba chupándole una teta. Por favor… que los invadiesen los aliens y que los exterminasen.

El rubio a su lado soltó una risita y ella irguió la cabeza. –''¿Te parece divertido?''- dijo con burla. Draco cayó de espaldas riéndose sin poder parar ante lo absurdo de la situación y ella se dejó caer ya, siguiéndole. – ''Lo que no nos pase a nosotros, de verdad…''- negó con la cabeza y puso la mano en su frente. Abrazando la almohada con su brazo.

''Podemos seguir…''- bromeó el rubio.

''¡Draco!'- le recriminó ella sin enfado y se levantó de la cama para ponerse su camiseta.

Él se levantó también y buscó los zapatos. – ''¿Te vas?''- le preguntó con decepción. Quizás no podían seguir pero podían charlar. Oyeron una arcada y pusieron la misma mueca de dolor. Quizás no era el mejor ambiente.

''Creo que hay alguien que te necesita más que yo''- se apoyó en sus muslos ya calzado y se levantó. – ''Ya… seguiremos''- dijo insinuante y rodeó su cintura.

''Eso espero''- oyeron unas toses mientras se besaban y se separaron. –''Cómo te irás?''- preguntó curiosa.

''Blaise se dejó una ventana abierta ''- creyó recordar, había mandado una carta a su madre antes de arreglarse. Se abrochó su camisa y guardó la corbata en el bolsillo. Ella le siguió hasta la ventana y le ayudó a abrirla. Draco se puso dos dedos en la boca y silbó, resonando en la oscuridad. Luego volvió a girarse hacia ella.

''Siento que nos hayan interrumpido''- dijo ella lamentándose. Se lo estab pasando _demasiado_ bien.

''No era el momento''- quitó importancia.- ''Pero por mis cojones que llegará.''- ella rió ante su mueca de elocuencia. A ver si era verdad. Una escoba negra se plantó flotando en la ventana.

''Nos vemos mañana.''- se acercó a ella y le dio un beso casto. Rápido, y simple. Quién sabría que pasaría si le daba uno de verdad.- ''Buenas noches, Hermione''- sonrió y saló a su escoba.

''Buenas noches''- le dijo agarrando las ventanas de lado. Él guió un ojo y desapareció de su vista en medio segundo. Ella se inclinó en la ventana y le vio girar en dirección al Lago y luego hacia abajo. Ya no le veía.

Sonrió y se mordió el labio. Saboreando sensaciones.

Sus manos, sus besos… sus caricias…. Ya podía decirlo, por sus cojones no, por sus _ovarios_ que esto no quedaría así. Pero quizá tenía razón, y ese no era el mejor momento.

Cerró la ventana y corrió la cortina. Mirando con añoro. Seguramente él ya estaba en su habitación. Al otro lado del castillo…

Volvió a oír una arcada y ahora un sollozo.

''Por Merlín santo, ¡Ginny!''- se había olvidado de ella y corrió hacia el baño.

**¡Se acabó por hoy señores/as!**

**Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo. La verdad es que me encanta dejarlo a medias… es más divertido xD Pero si se hace, se tiene que hacer bien, no con alguien al lado…e so sería demasiado perver creo jijiji**

**Tengo unas cosas que decir: Blaise y Lizzie… Sí. Están en la Sala Común de Huffelpuf. Y NO. No diré palabra. Hasta el próximo capi nanai de la China. **

**Sobre Theo y Luna, allí están en la fiesta, divirtiéndose. Han vuelto bien, y Filch está en su cama abrazadito a una ronroneante Señora Norris, sin enterarse de nada. **

**En el próximo capi, o prometo sorpresas ,emoción y lágrimas. **

**¡Hasta más ver! **

**Más pronto que tarde espero **

**Xx**

_Anna_

**Pd: Comentad. Por Favor… o os mando a Ginny borracha y la cuidáis vosotros/as y SÍ. Es una amenaza O.o**


	22. Chapter 22

**¡Hola holiita! Ya estoy aquí de vuelta **

**Esto ya se acaba… se puede decir que ya volvemos a estar enmanillados a esos malditos pupitres por nueve meses O.o Aprovechemos ahora que puedo actualizar más porque luego van a ser esperas más larguitas. **

**¿Qué? ¿Os gustó? Jejejeje la verdad me divertí mucho. La entrada triunfal de Ginny en la Sala Común de Griffindor se basa en una propia experiencia mía. Y mis pensamientos… me fui de viaje a Granada con unos amigos el año pasado , y la cosa… se lío. Pero me acuerdo de todo perfectamente. Por desgracia T.T Creo que unos chicos que conocimos allí todavía se ríen de mi xD **

**Pero bueno, quien no las hace, no las cuenta. Tened esto siempre presente ;) **

**No os doy más el coñazo. **

**En este capi vamos a descubrir lo que en verdad oculta Lizzie, la frustración de Draco y Hermione, y algún que otro problema que se creía solucionado volverá a aparecer. **

**Ezbhy23**

** .Malfoy**

**Ingria**

**Annie Luna** : _Las lágrimas de alegría reservalas para la boda de Ginny y Harry, más abajo verás cómo no lo son. El padre de Luna todavía no he decidido si va a morir o no, eh… tengo que pensar como va a cuadrarme todo. Ya veremos ^^ Muchas gracias por comentar XX_

**Bienvenidos/as ^^**

**¡Comentad por favor!**

**Xx**

_Anna_

**Capitulo 22 **

''¡Lizzie!''- toc toc toc.- ''¿Lizz?''- preguntó una voz cansada y dejada, y luego se oyeron golpes más fuertes.- ''Abre ahora mismo, joder. ¡Quiero dormir!''- golpes.

Blaise abrió un solo ojo con molestia y bufó. Mmmm… ¿Qué pasaba? Se giró y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Pero los golpes volvieron a escucharse. _No hay quién mierda duerma bien en ese maldito castillo_. Abrió los ojos bruscamente y se sentó frotándose los ojos.

Parpadeó e intentó ignorar el dolor punzante de su cabeza. Sus sentidos poco a poco se despertaron : El primero el oído, con los aporreantes golpes de la puerta, la vista poco a poco volvía en sí, el gusto…. Mejor no decir nada. Tenía la boca pastosa. El tacto… estaba en una cama de sábanas finas ¿amarillas? Frunció el ceño. Y oía raro. No estaba en su sala común. Ni de coña. Eso era colonia de chica.

Ya por fin podía ver mejor y visualizar. Había sólo un armario y una cama hecha. Espejo de cuerpo y dos puertas. La que estaba siendo apaleada y la otra que seguramente llevaría al baño. Sintió náuseas. Necesitaba vomitar.

Un momento. Frena.

Sentía un poco de frío. ¡Estaba en calzoncillos! ¿Lizzie? Oyó en la puerta. Oh… no, no ¡no! Cerró los ojos con frustración y miró lo que tenía al lado. MIERDA.

Había una pequeña figura a su lado, de espaldas y de lado. DESNUDA.

Sí. SIN NADA.

Por el alzamiento de las sábanas el pequeño trasero de la chica se vislumbraba. Negó con la cabeza. No. No. No podía ser…. No se acordaba de NADA.

''_¡Alohomora!_''- el pestillo de la puerta se corrió y Emily entró como un huracán en la habitación. Miró por todo y luego lo vio. Se quedó en estado de shock mientras la cara de la chica no daba a crédito.

''Za…¿Zabinie?''- balbuceó. Su cara de estupor cambió de sorpresa a furia asesina en un microsegundo.-''¡¿Qué coño haces tú aquí?!''- cerró la puerta de un portazo y fue hacia ellos.- ¡¿Qué le has hecho?''- le inquirió con la cabeza. Ni Draco daba tanto miedo. – ''¡Largo!''- señaló la puerta con el dedo. Casi parecía que vomitaba fuego.

''Yo… Yo…''- sólo podía decir.

''¿Tu QUÉ?''- fue hacia su lado de la cama y quitó la sábana. – '' ¡Que te vayas!''- agarró su brazo con fuerza y lo lanzó fuera de la cama. Lanzándolo al suelo. Luego se puso entre él y el mueble, cómo protegiéndolo.- ''Ya tienes lo que querías. ¡Ahora fuera!''- le dijo entre dientes. Se oyeron unos gruñidos. Parece ser que Lizzie empezaba a despertarse.

''¿Blaise?''- sólo llamó ella. Él contento se levantó y quiso dar una vuelta al acama para poder llegar a ella. Pero Emily no le dejó.

''Mar-chate''- le dijo con amenaza. – ''No vuelvas a acercarte a ella. NUNCA''- le gritó. – ''Eres un hijo de puta aprovechado''- le dijo seria. – ''¿Así te las ligas a todas, no?''- sonrió con sorna.

Blaise sólo empezó a negar con la cabeza, que le dejara explicarse. Él tampoco recordaba nada. No se había aprovechado de ella…

''¿Emily?''- La pequeña morena despertaba poco a poco. Se giraron los dos para ver como la chica se estiraba ya sentada. Con los pechos al aire. Emily se puso frente a él para que no la viera.- ''¿Qué ha pasado?''- preguntó con la voz asustada.- ''¿Por qué estoy desnuda?''- se cubrió con la sábana.

''¿Porqué no se lo preguntas al que lo ha hecho?''- dijo su amiga con superioridad y burla. Luego se quitó de delante y fue a recoger el pantalón negro que había a unos pasos.

''Blaise…''- abrió los ojos con horror.- ''¿Cómo…?''- negó con la cabeza.

''Yo tampoco me acuerdo de nada, Lizzie.''- suplicó mientras se levantaba y se acercaba un poco. Ella se aferró a las sábanas asustada.- ''Jamás me aprovecharía de ti…''- le dijo sincero. Pero sus ojos azules estaban llenos de duda.

''JA''- atinó a decir Emily. Mientras volvía con un montón de ropa que parecía ser suya y se la aventó. Cogiéndola a él al vuelo. – ''No le creas una palabra Eli, yo misma vi describiendo cómo te lo haría cuando tuviese oportunidad''- soltó con veneno.

''Eso es MENTIRA''- ya estaba harto. No había hecho nada. No tenía la culpa él. – ''Lizzie, te lo juro''- habló con determinación.- ''Jamás he dicho eso''- ella negó con la cabeza. Estaba claro que no se fiaba de él.

''Aunque lo fuera''- gruñó la chica.- ''Márchate. Y no vuelvas a acercarte. Estaba muy bien sin ti''- declaró.

''Emily''- pidió ella con súplica. No era su representante. Y aquí había mucho por hablar.

''¿Quién coño eres tú para decirle lo que puede o no puede hacer?''- le recriminó.

''¡SOY SU CUÑADA!"- le gritó en la cara.

Y Blaise se quedó blanco. ¿Su… qué? Bajó la mirada hacia el montón de ropa agarrado, y encontrando rastros de carmín en lo que sería el cuello de la chaqueta de traje. Sus papilas gustativas empezaban a tener el sabor del vómito.

''Emily, cállate''- le pidió Lizzie ya enfadándose.- ''¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?''

''Es la verdad. Lo eres, y siempre lo serás''- dijo seria.- ''En cuanto a ti, ahora que ya tienes el trofeo en tu vitrina, vete a contárselo a tus amigos mortífagos y vuestras nuevas zorritas''- dijo haciendo alusión a los demás.- ''Pero a ella la dejáis al margen''- dijo seria y avanzó hasta la puerta. – ''VETE. AHORA''- abrió.

El morocho dirigió la mirada hacia la cama encontrándose a una llorosa Elisabeth, que se le habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas. Negó con la cabeza. Sabía que iba a salir escaldado. Algo en su interior se lo decía.

Descalzo y sólo vistiendo unos elegantes bóxers grises, pero más digno que un rey salió de la habitación. Se giró de lado y le lanzó una mirada tan decepcionada a Elisabeth, que ella se levantó corriendo de la cama con la sábana. Para alcanzarle. Pero Emily le cerró la puerta a la cara.

''Ten un poco de dignidad''- le pidió y la miró de arriba abajo- ''Espero que puedas dormir por las noches.''- deseó en voz alta y pasó de largo hiendo hacia la salida y luego cerró de golpe. Dejando a la pequeña morena mirando la puerta cerrada.

…..

Nadie supo nada de Blaise Zabinnie el resto de ese domingo.

Cuando Draco y Theo se despertaron alrededor de medio día y no le vieron en su cama, se preocuparon sumamente. Empezaron a buscarle y a preguntar si alguien le había visto, encontrándose negativas en todos los casos. Tampoco vieron a Lizzie.

Hartos de buscar… por suerte, hacia las cinco y media de la tarde encontraron a Hermione y Luna ( Ginny estaba muerta en la habitación) leyendo un libro en el patio empedrado junto al gato de la castaña que estaba en su regazo. Al exponerles que Blaise había desaparecido comenzaron a buscarle por todo el castillo por separado. Sin resultado, obviamente.

''Es inútil''- la castaña se sentó en el banco cansada al lado de Theodore. Crooksanks que se había apuntado a la búsqueda maulló abajo en sus piernas estando de acuerdo. Se acarició los muslos para tranquilizarse encima de los pantalones tejanos. Sentía los pies entumecidos dentro de sus botas marrones oscuro. Llevaba un abrigo de botón azul marino.

''¿Dónde mierda se ha metido?''- preguntó Draco impotente al aire. Su ánimo, estaba tan negro como la ropa que llevaba ese día. Blaise nunca desaparecía así como así. Metió las manos dentro de su chaqueta de cuero carísima.

''No lo entiendo''- negó con la cabeza Nott.- ''Nunca, jamás.''- dijo haciendo alusión a la ultima palabra.- ''Ha tardado tanto en volver. Algo ha tenido que pasarle''- dijo preocupado. Luna acarició su hombro por encima de su jersey de lana gris para tranquilizarle. Ella llevaba una faldita con vuelo verde, mallas azules y abrigo blanco.

''Volverá'' - dijo terminantemente seria, incluso los sorprendió.- ''Se dejará ver cuando él quiera''- explicó son simpleza.

Eso, no les consolaba. Theo tenía razón. Algo ha tenido que ocurrirle.

''¿Y si miramos en la Torre de Astronomía y los terrenos?''- sugirió la castaña. – ''Aún no hemos mirado por fuera''.

''Buena idea''- puntualizó Theodore.- ''Separémonos. Abarcaremos más terreno.

''Lovegood ve a mirar a los Invernaderos de Herbología y aulas vacías. Hermione, tu ve hacia la torre de Astronomía y séptimo piso. Theo, ve hacia los terrenos del Guardabosques y Lechucería. Yo bajaré al campo de Quiddich y al Lago.''- habló Draco serio. Hacía tiempo que no estaba tan enfadado. Sin chistar, Hermione y Theo se levantaron dispuestos a hacer lo que había dicho.

''Nos vemos aquí en hora y media''- declaró Hermione empezando a andar hacia la izquierda. Mientras Luna y Theo asintiendo se fueron por otro lado. Draco se quedó un rato parado. _¿Dónde coño estas? ¿Qué te ha pasado? _

Hermione tocó su mano y miró alrededor.- ''Lo encontraremos, Draco''- lo acarició y le dio un beso en la mejilla, intentando darle ánimos. – ''Vamos''-tiró de él.

Él sólo atinó a acariciar su trasero encima de su abrigo y empezaron a andar. Sin darse ni una palabra, sólo una mirada deseándose suerte. Se separaron en la bifurcación. Ni siquiera repararon que el gatito patizambo se fue tras el slytherin.

….

**THEODORE**

Pasó por tres retratos, dos pasillos, un patio y llegó al puente de madera ( otra vez reconstruido tras que Neville y Seamus lo hiciesen pedazos) y llegó a los terrenos.

Echó un vistazo rápido por las rocas decidiéndose si ir primero a la Lechucería o ir hacia abajo.

_Blaise, ¿Dónde estás? _Pensaba y se rebanaba los sesos. Decidió ir primero a la mensajería del castillo.

No había ni una sola alma. Tras la fiesta de anoche, todos estaban en sus Salas Comunes pasando la resaca como buenamente podían. Sólo encontró algunos curiosos de segundo año que revoloteaban y hacían conjuros con plantas.

Pasó por su lado y siguió el caminito hasta llegar a la Torre. A lo mejor había ido a enviar una carta a su madre… pero lo dudaba. Después de las pintas que llevaba anoche no creía que su prioridad de esa mañana fuese enviar una carta a su progenitora.

Pero tenía que asegurarse.

Subió las escaleras de piedra a paso veloz y abrió la puerta. Encontrándose sólo con el pululeo de las aves y algunas plumas que caían des de los pisos superiores. El sol se filtraba por las ventanas y había motas de polvo flotando en la luz. Parecía que no había nadie. Entró y cerró la puerta.

''¿Blaise?''- preguntó al aire. Resonó su eco. – ''¿Estás aquí, tío?''- avanzó un poco y empezó a subir las escaleras.

Nada. Ni rastro. Apoyó los codos y su cabeza en sus manos en el gran ventanal del último piso. Miró el paisaje. Des de aquí se veían todos los terrenos. Y como pudo comprobar…. Ni rastro visible de Blaise. Se fijó que Hagrid estaba puliendo un poco los arbustos de alrededor de su casa mientras Fang correteaba contento por ahí. Tuvo una idea.

...

**LUNA**

Tras abrir más de quince puertas trampas, aulas vacías y escoberos, sin resultado, la pequeña rubia se dirigía con el pelo despeinado por la velocidad a los Invernaderos del castillo. Sus pendientes de rábanos se agitaban.

Quizás era una de las pocas veces que se podía ver una mirada que no fuese soñadora o sonriente en su cara. Hoy, estaba seria. Muchos lo notaron cuando se la cruzaron ¿Habría cortado con Nott? ¿Se habrían peleado? ¿O quizás era porque el _Quisquilloso_ había aplazado los números hasta septiembre?

Nadie sospechaba que estaba en la búsqueda del simpático Slytherin.

Sabía lo que se encontraría por ahí, así que se desistió a buscar. Oyó unas risitas, sabiendo dónde dirigirse.

Neville estaba en la mesa con las nuevas especies de Rosas Exóticas que se abrían solas e iban cambiando de color. Hannah, a su lado, miraba maravillada cómo las manipulaba. Estaban ojerosos y parecían cansados, pero la recibieron con una sonrisa. Ambos vestían con el mono obligatorio.

''Luna''- dijo Neville con voz ronca por la noche anterior. Se rascó a la nuca y miró a Hannah, que sonrió y la saludó con la mano. Su chico le había contado quién le había animado a pedirle salir. Tocó su hombro y ella asintió. El alto Griffyndor fue hacia ella y cuando vio su semblante preocupado le cambió la cara.- ''¿Qué ocurre Luna?''- la agarró de los hombros.

Ella negó con la cabeza.- ''Sé que suena raro, pero no habréis visto por casualidad a Blaise Zabinnie?''- Neville frunció el ceño ante la pregunta y tejón levantó la mirada de la rosa.- ''No ha venido a dormir al cuarto, y Theodore y Draco están que se suben por las paredes''- declaró.

''No''- dijo él lamentándose.- ''A lo mejor está con una de sus muchas amigas, Luna''- sonrió él quitándole importancia.- ''Por aquí no ha venido''- se encogió de hombros soltándola después de darle un apretón.

Luna se mordió el labio.- ''Gracias de todas formas''- dijo triste. A ver si los demás habían tenido más fortuna que ella…

''Quizá yo sé algo''- murmuró Hannah nerviosa. Ambos se giraron a mirarla. Estaba dubitativa. Se levantó y se rascó la nuca libre por las trenzas que llevaba ese día. Se levantó del taburete y los miró

''¿Han?''- parecía que así es cómo él la llamaba íntimamente.

''No sé si esto te puede ayudar a saber dónde está ahora''- avanzó hasta llegar hacia ellos. – ''Pero esta mañana…''- declaró.- ''Sobre las seis, cuando llegué. Oí algo''- se mojó los labios, miró a Neville y después a Luna.- ''En el cuarto de al lado, Emily gritaba como una loca el nombre de Zabinnie y decía cosas como aprovechado y le insultaba. Yo…''- respiró hondo.- ''No sé que ha pasado, pero creo que tiene algo que ver con Elisabeth.''- estaba segura. Había oído sollozos en el cuarto y Emily les había pedido dormir en su cuarto.

Elisabeth. Sólo necesitó ese nombre. Ante su mirada atónita les dio las gracias y se encaminó hacia los terrenos. Tenía que contarle esto a Theo y ayudarle a buscar por su zona.

…

**HERMIONE**

Hermione cerró desanimada la puerta de la torre de astronomía y se encaminó lentamente hacia el pasillo. Apoyó la cabeza en el mueble y suspiró. Des de allí se veía todo el maldito castillo y sus alrededores, y no había señal de Blaise.

Había visto unas pequeñas motas que suponía que eran Theo y Draco, algunos alumnos de cursos inferiores, y a Hagrid. Pero nada que le diese un indicio o alguna pista de dónde estuviese Blaise.

Se irguió y anduvo hasta la puerta de acceso al castillo que había a pocos pasos. Subiría las escaleras e iría al séptimo piso.

No había un solo alma ¿es que todo el mundo terminó como Ginny anoche? Sinceramente, lo dudaba. La pelirroja estaba muy mal. Casi en coma.

Llegó al sitio indicado, y como el resto de pasillos del colegio, nada. Ni un alma.

Husmeó a conciencia el resto del Séptimo piso, y terminó por rendirse. Aquí Zabinnie no estaba. Esperaba que los demás hubiesen tenido más suerte que ella.

_¿Dónde estás, Zabinnie? _Recordó la cara del rubio y cómo hace unos meses lloró en su hombro cuando Blaise estuvo en la Enfermería. No le gustaba ver al rubio así… por alguna razón que ignoraba le dolía. Necesitaba encontrarlo, o aunque sea, una pista…

De repente, un sonido metalizado en las paredes del castillo la hicieron retroceder. Sonrió. 7mo piso, ahora acababa de desear….

Volvió a sus pasos y veía como una puerta se hacía notoria en la pared.

La Sala de los Menesteres, había hecho caso a su petición.

¿Pero no estaba totalmente calcinada?

Después de destruir el horrocrux, y ese infierno que le costó la vida a Crabbe… creía que no volvería a funcionar.

Aunque, pensándolo bien. Si todo Hogwarts fue reconstruido de arriba a bajo, la sala que viene y va, tampoco tenía que ser una excepción. Sólo tenías que pasar por allí, y desear reconstruirla. O quizás lo había hecho ella misma. El castillo, era un misterio.

Sonriendo esperanzada avanzó hacia ella y cogió el pomo de la que había sido la sala de entrenamiento para el ED.

Cerró tras ella encontrándose la familiar sala de espejos con columnas y ventanas. Pero había algo que la desconcertó.

Frunció el ceño y bajó los escalones para acercarse.

¿Qué quería decirle la Sala con esto?

Había un bote de madera y dentro un palo con un farolillo encendido.

Tocó el borde del bote y la verdad es que le resultaba familiar.

Se asustó cuando de repente, se empezaron a oír sonidos de golpes de agua, viento, aves y chapuzones.

¿Qué era eso?

De repente un rayo de luz cruzó su mente.

_Necesito encontrar a Blaise, o alguna pista que me ayude a dar con él… _

¡Claro! La Sala no podía materializar personas, pero sí objetos inanimados para darle la pista. Era el bote que les llevó a Hogwarts la primera noche… en primer año… ¡Blaise estaba en el embarcadero!

Sin pararse un momento a pensar por qué diablos el morocho había decidido esconderse allí, anduvo rápidamente hacia la salida.

''Gracias''- sonrió sincera mirando al interior de la sala y abrió la puerta cerrándola rápidamente. Tenía que encontrar a los demás….

…

**DRACO**

Se sentó cabreado en la tercera grada de la zona norte. Cruzó los brazos y miro el estadio fantasmagóricamente vacío.

No entendía una mierda. ¿Cómo podía una persona desaparecer del castillo? Había sido testigo cómo su castaña antiguamente recitaba una y otra vez a Potter y Weasley la frase la _Historia de Hogwarts: _NADIE, puede desaparecerse del castillo. Sólo se puede salir o en tren, por Hogsmade, por pasillos secretos o en casos extremos en las muy pocas chimeneas que disponían algunos despachos de profesores.

Dudaba que Blaise se hubiese ido. Si tuviese algún problema que le hubiera hecho marcharse del castillo, habría ido a contárselo a él y Nott. No había ido a Hogsmade. No le gustaba ir sólo a esa clase de lugares. Estaba seguro que desconocía los muchos pasadizos secretos por los que se podía escaquear de allí ( de haberlo sabido, se habría marchado otras veces) y lo de las chimeneas, pues eso, que si tuviese algún problema de tal magnitud… tanto que los profesores le hubieran dejado abandonar momentáneamente la escuela, lo sabrían.

Así que sólo quedaba esto : Seguía aquí. Probablemente tan escondido que no quería que nadie lo encontrase por ahora.

Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué coño le había pasado? A Zabinnie le faltaba tiempo para venir a calentarles la cabeza con sus dramas…

Un maullido le sacó de sus conclusiones y miró hacia abajo a su derecha.

¿Ese no era el gato de Hermione? Recordaba que estaba con ella cuando las habían encontrado en el patio. ¿Le había… seguido?

Crockshanks inclinó la cabeza de lado a lado cómo estudiándolo y se lamió una pata. Aún mirándolo. Debería estar perdiendo la cabeza, pero parecía que ese animalucho de pelo irregular le estaba hablando.

El gato dejó su pata y avanzó hasta ponerse encima de sus muslos, dónde se sentó para mirar de frente, alzando sus orejas.

Descruzó los brazos y con uno acarició la cabeza del animal. Hermione le había hablado alguna que otra vez de él.

Le había contado que era mitad Kneazele y que era muy listo. Juzgaba instantáneamente y supo enseguida que la rata de Weasley ( Pettigrew en realidad) no era de fiar.

También que odiaba a Ron… sonrió de lado. Quizás sabía que su paja personalidad, le haría jugársela algún día a su querida ama.

Por una extraña razón, parecía aprobarlo. Algo que a la vez lo inquietaba y por otra lo enorgullecía. Él había insultado muchas veces a Hermione y la había hecho llorar otras muchas, pero parecía que él lo aceptaba, incluso tras eso. Repetía, era jodidamente inquietante.

Saltó de su regazo a la barandilla dónde se sentó encarándolo.

Que lo asparan. Ahora estaba seguro. ¡Ese horroroso gato estaba intentando comunicarse con él!

''Dime bicho''- le habló y por una parte se sintió estúpido.- ¿Tienes una idea dónde puede estar mi amigo?''

Lo que decía, se estaba volviendo loco. ¿Qué hacía hablándole a un animal?

El gato se lo quedó mirando unos segundos y seguidamente saltó de la barandilla. Andando tranquilamente por el suelo de madera hasta la salida de la grada.

Genial. El bicho lo había ignorado. Si antes se sentía estúpido hablándole, añadámosle algo de patetismo por que lo había ignorado.

Se pasó un dedo por el puente y luego por su cabello platinado despeinándolo. _¿Dónde cojones estás?_ Aún no había ido al lago…

Otra vez el maullido. Miró en la dirección. Crocksanks había girado la cabeza. ¿Estaba llamándolo? No…

Se levantó y fue hacia él.

Antes de que se plantara a un paso el animalito había avanzado un poco, hasta bajar las escaleras. Quería claramente que lo siguiera.

Quizás no estaba tan mal de la azotea y este bicho sí sabía algo.

…

Meneó su pie moreno descalzo en las aguas negras. Y su estómago rugió. Normal. Desconocía la hora que era pero sabía que era tarde. El cielo ya se estaba anaranjando.

Quizás debía ser hora de volver… sus amigos estarían preocupados. Aunque quizás a un aprovechado cómo él no se le añoraría tanto.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos cansado. No había dormido absolutamente nada. Se había quitado la americana, que reposaba a su lado, los zapatos, y la corbata colgaba desanudada de su cuello de lado a lado. Se rascó la nuca y vio pasar a algunas aves por encima de su cabeza, volando hacia los árboles. Nunca en su vida, había deseado desaparecer tanto. Si hubiese sido animago…

Sabía que estaba pensando tonterías. Pero a raíz de lo acontecido esta mañana, su mente se había bloqueado y no era capaz de pensar con racionalidad. No es que lo hiciese muy a menudo, pero cuando se ponía serio, se ponía, y sabía cuando hacer lo correcto.

Durante su letargo en el embarcadero, le habían venido algunas imágenes. Cómo luces intermitentes con fotos. O frases resonando en su cabeza.

_Con cuidado… que hace tiempo que no… _y risitas.

Lo que había visto en su cabeza, sólo confirmaba lo que había visto esta maña a su lado. Lo había hecho con Lizzie. Se habían acostado… y no recordaba prácticamente nada…

Un ombligo pequeño, un tatuaje en forma de estrella en la cadera, unos besos que recorrían su pecho… casi de estremece. Y luego nada más. En blanco.

Le dolía la cabeza. Habían bebido demasiado. Culpa suya por no hacer caso al rubio que advirtió sobre esos mortales cócteles, culpa de ella por insistir que eso era una fiesta y que no hacía falta tener límite.

La mirada desolada y decepcionada de ella, le producía un nudo en la garganta y le había hecho subir otra vez la bilis. Había vomitado al menos 6 veces esa mañana. No le quedaba nada más por echar. Sólo los remordimientos.

Ni siquiera en su depravada mente, se había planteado acostarse con ella. Quería ir poco a poco, cómo ella una vez le pidió. Tantear el terreno, ser paciente, conocerse. Le gustaba estar con ella, pasar tiempo juntos e ir descubriendo facetas de esa persona fascinante y que adoraba la música y la ropa extraña. Sonrió de lado.

Era única.

Ahora, estaba seguro que la había perdido. Tras esos gritos desgarradores de la impresentable de Emily, seguro que ya no quería saber nada más de él. Y pensaría que sólo la quería para eso, para hacerlo con ella y luego olvidarse.

Quizás debía darle unos días/semanas y luego intentar disculparse. No sabía exactamente de qué, porque él no se sentía del todo culpable. Había sido una cagada, pero para hacerlo se necesitaban dos.

Vaya mierda todo. Frunció otra vez el ceño u meneó otra vez los pies dentro de las aguas frías.

''¿Te haces una idea de cuantas horas hace que te buscamos?''- pegó un bote y el agua en calma se removió bruscamente. La voz de su amigo rubio lo hizo girar. Encontrándose una imagen bizarra.

Un gato naranja bastante feo estaba sentado meneando la cola con porte orgulloso. Y Draco a su lado boqueaba, con el pelo rubio sacudido y perlitas de sudor. Seguramente había corrido hasta aquí.

''Draco''- sólo pudo decir.

''Ni Draco, ni hostias en mermelada.''- le increpó.- ''Llevamos todo el maldito día buscándote''- estaba furioso, y con razón. Dicho esto giró la cara, cómo no queriendo verle.

Blaise bajó su mirada negra hasta sus muslos. Sabía que tenía razón, pero no se veía con fuerzas de volver a su sala. – ''Lo siento, tío''.

Muy pocas veces entre Sytherins se hallaba rara vez la ocasión de escuchar esas dos palabras. Draco lo sabía y por eso pareció ablandarse. Pero sólo un poco. Zabinnie tendría que contestarle a unas cuantas preguntas.

Se acercó y se sentó a su lado en el muelle. Se echó todo lo que pudo hacia atrás para no mojar sus carísimas botas italianas. Crockshanks avanzó y se colocó otra vez al lado de rubio.

''¿Y eso?''- preguntó Blaise.

'' Es de Hermione''- dijo solamente, no necesitaba más explicaciones.- ¿Se puede saber qué mierda ha ocurrido?''- le preguntó violentamente.

El morocho negó con la cabeza. No quería hablar de eso.

''Ah, desapareces todo el día, por ¿nada?''- asintió con los labios hacia abajo. Tenía ganas de aplaudir.

''No'- negó con la cabeza rápidamente. A él no podía mentirle, lo conocía como si lo hubiese parido el cabrón- ''No quiero hablar de eso''

Ah bueno, eso era otra cosa. Entonces sí le había pasado algo, y puede que por la mueca que traía y las marcas que tenía en el cuello, lo intuía. Se había tirado a la huffelpuf y había terminado como el casamiento de un cangrejo de fuego.

Tampoco iba a presionarle. Si no quería contárselo, que no lo hiciera. Los slytherins eran famosos por ser a parte de reservados, autosuficientes. Y podían resolver solos sus cagadas. Pocas veces se recurría a consejos de compañeros o ayudas ajenas. Siempre se buscaba todas las formas individuales para conseguir objetivos.

Pero esto era diferente según podía ver. Blaise pocas veces se deprimía.

Así que tenía dos opciones: recurrir a sus métodos de persuasión y que se lo contase. O otra, llevarlo de vuelta con los demás y hacer que se animase. La segunda parecía ser más factible, ya que le había dicho que no quería hablar. Y a Blaise Zabinnie NADIE le ganaba a tozudo. Puede que si le tocaba un poco los cojones a Nott se alegrara un poco.

Tras unos segundos de silencio con solo el sonido de agua con los pies de su amigo y pájaros, el rubio decidió la segunda opción.

''Theo, Hermione y Loveggod te están buscando''- miró al frente. Se estaba empezando a poner el sol.

Blaise frunció el ceño y lo miró. Antes, cuando había hablado en plural creía que se refería a él y al gato despeluchado.

'' Como puedes ver, hemos hecho el gilipollas montando una comitiva de búsqueda''- sonrió de lado haciéndole sonreía a él después de muchísimas horas sin hacerlo.

''¿Dónde están?''- preguntó.

''Repartidos en zonas del castillo. Yo fui al campo de Quiddich y al Lago. Si no hubiese sido por el bicho, no te habría encontrado. ''- se refirió al gato.- ''No reparamos en este sitio''- volvió a mirar al frente. El bonito color marrón anaranjado claro del agua a causa del atardecer, le recordó al pelo de la castaña.

''Pues no sé qué decir''- la verdad, sentía haberles preocupado. Pero se sentía a la vez reconfortado que se hubiesen preocupado por él.

''Di que estás encantado de que hubiésemos puesto el colegio patas arriba para encontrarte, capullo''- ambos rieron.

El gato maulló haciéndoles mirarlo y seguidamente oyeron el ladrido de un perro. ¿Perro? Se giraron y vieron al chucho del guardabosques bajando las escaleras del embarcadero.

Llegó hacia ellos y empezó a oler a Crocksanks que ronroneó.

'' Joder, está aquí''- Theo los miró a pie de escalera y caminó hacia los dos chicos sentados.

Luego apareció a Hermione acalorada por la carrera- ''¡Crocksanks!''- gritó al verle allí y fue también hacia ellos.

Tras ella Luna bajaba tranquilamente con una sonrisa. Sabía que lo encontrarían.

Theo llegó hacia ellos y se puso la mano en las caderas.- ''¿Qué pasa eh? Vives especialmente para amargarme la existencia ¿verdad?''- le recriminó de tal forma que parecía su madre.

''Lo siento Theo''- dijo sonriendo, le gustaba que aunque se pelearan a diario le demostrase lo mucho que le importase. – ''Hola, chicas''- sonroó a las dos que se hallaban de pie tras Theodore.

''Hola/Hola Blaise''- saludaron Hermione y Luna ya más tranquilas.- ''¿Cómo estas?''- preguntó la rubia.

''Psé''- fue su única respuesta encogiéndose de hombros. – ''Saldré de esta''- y luego miró hacia delante.

Theo no entendió la respuesta y miró a Draco, sentado al lado del morocho. El rubio negó con la cabeza diciéndole silenciosamente que no preguntara. Él asintió entendiendo y suspiró. Fuera lo que fuera, lo terminarían sabiendo.

Pero hoy no. Se veía que Blaise no estaba del todo bien.

''No te importa que me siente,¿ no?''- preguntó la rubia dulcemente para cambiar de tema. Ella también había entendido. Blaise negó con la cabeza cuando se sentó a su lado. Theo la imitó y Hermione se sentó estilo indio al lado de Draco y puso Crocksanks en medio de sus piernas. Y todos se quedaron mirando la vista.

El rubio pasó su mano por la espalda baja de la castaña acariciando encima de su abrigo. Luna apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su chico, y Blaise se olvidó de sus problemas. Y Fang, se poyó sobre sus patas medio tumbado a sus espaldas.

Tenía a sus amigos, sí, AMIGOS, ahí con él contemplando esa maravilla.

No necesitaba más.

…

A la mañana siguiente, Lunes, Hermione entró por la puerta del Gran Comedor más fresca que una lechuga. Con la cara lavada, y las mejillas sonrojadas. Su pelo suelto, atados dos mechones atrás ondeaba a su paso. Estaba radiante. Había dormido bien, y ayer, aunque fuese un día bastante ajetreado buscando a Blaise, habían terminado haciendo bromas y llorando de la risa. Había sido genial.

Su sonrisa aumentó por momentos cuando vio a su amiga Ginny con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa. Rió por lo bajo e hizo un rodeo, para sentarse frente a ella.

Saludó a Dean, Neville, Seamus y la novia de este último con la mano y finalmente se puso frente a ella. Pasó sus piernas por el banquillo de la mesa, se quitó la bolsa que colgaba de su hombro, y la dejó en el suelo cuidadosamente.

Luego sin sentarse se inclinó hacia delante con cuidado de no manchar su pelo en la comida y rascó la cabeza pelirroja de su amiga, ese día con una cola alta.

''Buenos días…''- canturreó divertida.

'Ummmmgrmfmg''- sólo fue el sonido que emitió la chica con la frente en la mesa. Hermione rió divertida y procedió a sentarse. La miró y luego negó con la cabeza. Estaba hecha un cuadro.

''Así que este es el malestar general que hablan los anuncios''- se refirió a la resaca.

''¿Los qué?''- levantó la cabeza la pelirroja. Tenía la voz ronca y los ojos enrojecidos, ojeras y cara cenicienta. Normalmente iba hecha un pincel, pero hoy parecía enferma.

''Da igual''- dijo ella entre risas.- ''Hoye, Parvati me ha dicho que te has levantado a las siete de la mañana.''- puso cara asustada pero aún se reía.

''Despierta llevo des de las tres''- asintió para enfatizar y finalmente se puso derecha.- ''Llevo todo el día de ayer durmiendo. Aunque me sienta cómo si me hubiese pasado por encima una manada de centauros, estoy despejada''.

''¿Tan mal fue?''- le preguntó la castaña.

''Mira si fue mal que no me acuerdo de nada. NADA''- puso cara de horror.- ''Oh, Merlín, y si…''- empezó pero la chica de ojos marrones la cortó.

''Yo estuve un rato contigo y rechazaste a dos chicos Ginny''- sonrió de lado.- ''Y aún estando… eh…''- buscó la palabra.- ''Ausente, mantuviste la compostura. Theo y Luna están de testigos''- le aseguró, cosa que le hizo soltar aire a la guapa pelirroja.

'' Ayer mientras me despertaba y dormía pensaba en lo que pudiera haber hecho''- negó con la cabeza.- ''Me aterra la idea de traicionar a Harry, y más siendo inconsciente de que no lo hago''.

''Tranquila, ya ha pasado. Ahora, guarda fuerzas para tu despedida de soltera. Y alzó y bajó las cejas juguetonamente.- '' Va a ser muuuucho peor que la fiesta esta''- le advirtió.

''¿Más?''- se horrorizó. – ''Tu lo que quieres es matarme para no tener que ponerte el vestido con florecitas.''- le acusó. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y rió.

''En primer lugar, la despedida estaba organizada antes de saber cómo sería el vestido''- expuso tranquilamente.- '' Y segundo, cada vez que lo veo, me gusta más''- se sinceró y encogió los hombros y cogió el zumo.- ''Eso sí, el peinado y maquillaje me lo hago yo. Y no acepto una discusión.''- vio al ver que iba a protestar.- ''Ese día, estate pendiente de ti, y nada más''- todavía tenía que pensar como taparse esa horrorosa marca… pensó mientras bebía.

''¿Quién es esa?''- dijo cambiando de tema de repente, la pelirroja frunció el ceño y Hermione no tuvo más remedio que girarse.

Casi escupe el zumo de melocotón ante la imagen. Por suerte se contuvo. En la mesa de Slytherin, Theo y Luna, observaban ambos con la misma cara de desconfianza, como una chica, rubia (estaba de espaldas) con el pelo rizado hasta la cintura, estaba sentada encima de la mesa hablándole a Draco.

Hermione tragó de mala gana porque se le formó un nudo. Y se giró. Ginny aún miraba.

''Deja de verlos''- le susurró con premura.

''¿Pero quién es?''- no la conocía por la manera que estaba sentada. Rubias de pote en Hogwarts había para dar y vender. Pero el uniforme era verde…

''Heather''- dijo con voz cansada y rodando los ojos.

''La hija de…''- empezó pero la castaña la cortó.

''Así es''- volvió a girarse y vio que se acercaba más al rubio. Draco ponía cara borde al menos. – ''Ya intentó anoche acercarse a Draco, pero le tiré la bebida encima''- Ginny rió pero ella no.- ''No me hace ninguna gracia a mi.''

''Venga, Hermione…''- puso voz obvia su mejor amiga.- ''No me digas que sientes celos de esa…. como las llamas tu, ¿Barbie? Tsss ''- Hermione sonrió de lado.- ''No tiene nada que hacer contra ti, la he tenido en clase, es bastante ''- y puso sus dedos en señal de que era cortita.- ''Solía escribir poción con Z''- la castaña ahora sí que río.

''Se ha acostado con Draco''- dijo son voz trémula.- ''Y más de una vez''- declaró.

''Bueno, Draco y tropecientos más que él''- le quitó importancia Ginny.- ''Creo que Blaise también lo hizo a principio de curso''- dijo pensativa.- ''Eso, es agua pasada''- dijo segura.- ''A Draco, se le cae la baba contigo, olvídate de esa''.

''Es que… me impacta el hecho de que ella ya ha estado íntimamente con él, cuando yo… que tengo algo serio''- confesó Hermione. – ''Lo de ella fue un aquí te pillo, aquí te mato. Y punto.''- hizo un mohín.

''Pero Hermione, eso ha existido toda la vida''- le explicó Ginny.- ''Hay gente, como Heather, y Draco durante un tiempo, es verdad''- le dijo al ver su cara.- ''Que no está hecha del todo a la idea del compromiso y la fidelidad en ese momento''- se encogió de hombros.- ''Pero ahora Malfoy ha madurado, y creo que lo quiere es estabilidad y paz. Eso es lo que ha buscado en ti''- y luego puso una mueca pícara.- ''Además de… otras cosas''- luego se mojó los labios y alzó una ceja juguetona.- ''Pero eso, no hay que forzarlo, seguro que va a surgir.''- y dicho eso, dio por zanjado el tema sacando el tema de la boda otra vez.

_Y pronto_ terminó la frase interiormente Hermione, mientras bebía otra vez de su zumo. De repente su mente, viajó a dos noches anteriores, las cuales la pelirroja no fue consciente de lo que había interrumpido.

…

Draco, Blaise y Theodore andaban cargados con sus bolsas a su siguiente clase. Tenían dos horas de Transformaciones por delante, y una de Herbología. Luego, serían libres por fin.

'' Entonces la tía entró y empezó a gritarme que si me había aprovechado, que si ya había conseguido lo que quería…''- bufó y negó con la cabeza. Tras un día de reflexión, había decidido confesar a sus amigos, el ''incidente'' de la fiesta. – ''En serio, Lizz me pegó una mirada… me hizo sentir cómo si la hubiese violado''- el moreno se lamentaba una y otra vez.- ''Cuando yo tampoco me acuerdo de nada''.

''Joder''- sólo pudo decir Theodore. La verdad es que era una situación curiosa.

''Eso ya lo pensé yo, Theo''- dijo sardónicamente Blaise.- ''¿Qué mierda hago?''- buscó ayuda.

Theo y Draco se miraron y pensaron a la vez dos cosas distintas: El primero que le diese unos días y fuese a pedirle explicaciones. El segundo, que se olvidase de ella. Su amigo estaba metiéndose en un jardín empantanado.

''Yo creo que deberías esperar, cómo la otra vez, y hablar con ella''- le dio su opinión el moreno. Paciencia ay diálogo, como los muggle decían, mejor que sacar los tanques a la calle. No sabía que eran tanques, pero sabía que esa frase quería decir ataque e invasión sin mirar nada. Y tal cómo les había contado que estaba la situación, si hacía eso lo empeoraría.

''Pues yo digo que te olvides de una vez de ella''- Theo y Blaise giraron la cabeza a la vez para mirar a su amigo que estaba serio.

''Claro… cómo si fuera fácil. Olvídate tú de la castaña, a ver si puedes''- le dijo con sarcasmo Blaise.

Draco calló ante eso, pero Theo salió con su racionalidad.- ''Han pasado muchas cosas en pocos meses. Primero y fundamental. Tienes que averiguar eso que oculta, y que creo que aún no te ha contado''- rodó los ojos. – ''Y por cierto''- ahora salía a la ayuda de Draco.- ''Lo de Draco y ella''- dijo esto último bajito.- ''Es totalmente diferente a lo tuyo con Elisabteh. Ellos tienen algo serio, no a ojos de la gente cómo yo y Luna, pero son pareja''- asintió.- ¿Tú, que tenías con ella?

''En principio amistad, pero ni yo mismo lo sé''- se lamentó. Tenía razón. Tenía que aclarar muchos puntos.

''Blaise, hazme caso. Mándala a tomar por saco''- le aconsejó el rubio y luego se acercó para que nadie les oyera, el pasillo estaba abarrotado.- ''O… lo que es mejor… que ella piense que lo has hecho''- hizo una mueca de orgullo.- ''Ya verás cómo vuelve''.

''Draco, estás diciendo lo que yo creo que estás…''- murmuró Theo, no daba crédito.

''Pero eso, es cruel…''- dijo Blaise.

''No, es hacer lo que ellas querían ¿no? Que la dejases en paz….''- dijo travieso.- ''Tú hazme caso, Blaise, situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas como esta''.

''¿ Y si no cae?''- le preguntó Theo sardónicamente. Ese plan era muy, muy delicado.

''Caerá''- dijo seguro Draco.

Aunque se hubiese equivocado de técnica al principio con Hermione, más que nada porque estaba enfadado, disgustado y sin saber cómo administrar las sensaciones que ella le provocaba, sabía unas cuantas cosas de mujeres. Una de ellas era que los celos en las mujeres eran una arma peligrosa, y las hacía actuar de manera extraña.

Sabía que ocultaba algo, y con la bronca que se montaría, se lo gritaría a la cara, y su amigo al fin podría salir de dudas respecto a ella.

También, que la tal Emily esa era una víbora y que le llenaba la cabeza de la morenita con gilipolleces. Tal vez se debería darle un escarmiento…

''Por cierto, esa tal Emily… sale con un tal Jamie no?''- preguntó rascándose el mentón.

''Creo que sí…''- frunció el ceño Blaise.- ''¿Por qué?''- ¿A dónde quería llegar con eso?

''Oh, por nada.''- susurró el rubio. Blaise se encogió de hombros y siguió andando pensativo.

Pero Theo, Oh, Theodore Nott sí que se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de Draco Malfoy.- ''Draco, ni se te ocurra''

''¿Por qué?''- dijo inocente.- ''Ella jodió a mi mejor amigo, ahora voy a joderla a ella.

Y usaría a la zorra de Heather para ello.

**¡Bueno, ya está! Terminado :D **

**Espero que os haya gustado. **

**No tengo tiempo para mucho más, sólo para advertiros de que la relación de Hermione y Draco va a subir de temperatura bastantes grados, que Blaise, va a hacer caso a su amigo rubio, y que Oliver y Heather van a volver al acecho. Pero a cuchillo, eh, incluso puede que discutan. **

**Ya veréis, ya… el tema se va a poner calentito. **

**¡Nos vemos pronto!**

**Comentad, porfi… **

**Xx **

_Anna_


	23. Chapter 23

**¡Buenas! **

**Os anuncio que oficialmente estamos en el Ecuador de la historia. Sí, la mitad. Y también lo que he comentado : Voy a escribir trocitos perdidos de esta. Ya tengo preparado el título : **

**En cuanto termine este fic me pondré a ello, y luego, tengo pensado en hacer algo diferente… será un Dramione. Tengo algunas ideas, pero tengo que rumiármelo bien, no me puedo lanzar a una piscina de ese calibre… porque en ese sí creo que va a tener violencia. Voy a ambientarlo en la Guerra. Eso sí que es seguro. **

**Aquí os dejo con este capi, dónde una vez más, se demuestra que nadie es perfecto, y hasta las buenas intenciones se pueden volver en nuestra contra. **

**Un poco más abajo veréis porqué. **

**En fin… **

**¡A leer!**

**Comentad… po favó (T.T)**

**Merci ^^ **

**Xx**

_Anna_

**Capítulo 23**

Tras esa tarde de Lunes, hubo un poco de desasosiego, porque se habían filtrado des de Hufflepuff los gritos que Blaise y Emily se habían dado en el cuarto de las chicas.

Por eso, sus amigos, le blindaron completamente. El morocho fingía que no sabía nada e ignoraba completamente todo lo que venía des de la mesa de los tejones. A consejo de Draco, claro. Theo, había intentado disuadirles del disparatado plan… sin éxito obviamente. Calló cuando Blaise le había dicho que estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias para recuperarla, algo que él mismo sin duda, haría por Luna. Así que, aunque no compartiese las formas ( igual que con Draco al principio con Hermione) deseaba que tuviese suerte, porque aunque de fachada parecía que le daba igual todo, cuando llegaba al dormitorio o se quedaban solos, volvía a sumirse en si mismo y estaba decaído.

Total, que hasta el Miércoles, todo transcurrió con ''relativa'' normalidad, aunque con un poco de agobio. Los profesores se habían vuelto a sincronizar, y les habían mandado cuatro montañas y media de trabajo. Se acercaba la pascua y había exámenes trimestrales. Estos tres días habían sido un auténtico infierno.

Por parte de Ginny, se la pasaba corriendo de aquí para allá. Si no era entrenando era en la Biblioteca. Si no era en la Biblioteca, era con los papeles de la boda… ¡Necesitaba que Blaise le aclarase lo de la música cuanto antes!

Hermione, había cambiado la Biblioteca, por la Sala Secreta que compartía con Draco, allí se dedicaban a intentar resolver los problemas de Aritmancia con tranquilidad, entre… otras cosas… más intimas

Luna y Theo, no podían casi verse. Ella, tenía a sus dos amigas desaparecidas por el trabajo, Theo, ayudaba a Blaise en los deberes, así que, iba y venía de Sala Común a casa de Hagrid. Todo estaba ya casi listo.

La castaña y el rubio cerraron casi a la vez los libros de Aritmancia y se levantaron de sus pupitres, imaginando maneras lentas y medievales de torturar a la profesora Sinistra. No había suficiente con un problema que normalmente les duraba una o dos horas… no… ¡ahora les había mandado 3!

''En serio, es que es para matarla''- comentó Hermione con la mochila al hombro y caminando junto a él por el pasillo de la clase. – ''¿Tu idea de echarle una poción amorosa con un pelo de Filch sigue en pie?''- le preguntó esperanzada.

Draco rió.- ''Claro, pero no te agobies, cómo siempre, lo haremos y nos pondrán buena nota''- le dijo seguro.

''Que Merlín te escuche.''- mordió su labio indecisa y se puso un mechón tras su oreja. Hoy, llevaba el pelo completamente suelto.- ''¿Quedamos luego?''- le preguntó abriendo su mochila para sacar el libro de Runas, la última clase. Ya habían salido por el pasillo. Y como siempre, intentaron ignorar a los que los miraban al verles juntos. ¡No eran monos en un zoo!

''No puedo esperar a terminar los deberes''- le susurró para que sólo lo oyese ella. Hermione se sonrojó ante eso y él le guiño un ojo antes de marcharse por su camino.

Lo decía por que ayer, terminaron en ropa interior encima del sofá. Su corazón latió fuertemente. Era tan fogoso, tan seguro, tan… tan… enorme. Casi se atraganta con su propia saliva. Sabía porque lo decía, bien que notó el alzamiento el momento que estuvo sobre ella en el sofá…

Pero bueno, no era momento de pensar eso si quería concentrarse el resto de la tarde. Se irguió y apretó el libro contra su pecho. Se dio media vuelta, y se fue por otro lado.

…..

Una hora más tarde, la clase de Adivinación terminó con una Ginny bastante indignada. Ahora sabía porque Blaise le había esquivado el tema de la música. La querida, pero cotilla Parvati, le había puesto al corriente de todo.

''No voy a permitir que una niñata se cargue mi boda.''- le dijo a Luna con voz furiosa. Bajaban las escaleras de caracol con paso lento. No había prisa.

''Elisabeth, no es una niñata, Ginn''- le riñó dulcemente Luna. Hoy llevaba el pelo con una trenza.

''No hablo de ella. Y lo sabes''- la pelirroja rodó los ojos.- ''Deberías observar como lo mira. Ni que fuese un insecto.''- negó con la cabeza indignada. No sabía quién se creía que era.

''Ya me he dado cuenta Ginny''- ahora sabía que se refería a Emily.- ''Pero hay que ponerse en su piel. A ti lo de Angelina, también te afectó muchísimo''- hizo un mohín triste.

'' Pero no me dediqué a putearla y hacerle la vida imposible''- se defendió.- ''Quizá me costó hablarle al principio, pero jamás se me habría ocurrido meterme en medio de una pareja. Nunca.''- su máxima, era respetar los problemas de cada uno. Excepto cuando habían cagadas e injusticias. A lo de su hermano meses atrás se remitía.

''Quizá tengas razón''- llegaron al final de las escaleras y se apoyaron a la pared, esperando a los chicos.

''¿Quizá?'' preguntó con sorna.- ''¿Te gustaría que viniese alguien y empezase a meter mierda entre Theodore y tu?''

''No''- negó con la cabeza rápidamente con los ojos abiertos. Ginny puso la cabeza de lado como diciendo _Pues ya está. _Oyeron voces conocidas.

''En fin, aquí están''- sonrió amigable al ver a Draco y Theodore. El segundo saludó a la rubia besando su sien. Se les hacía raro, pero poco a poco se iban haciendo a la idea de ir juntos por ahí.

Pero más raro se le hizo no ver a Blaise con ellos.

''¿Y Zabinnie?''- preguntó Ginny extrañada.

Theo puso los ojos en blanco pensando interiormente que esto era una gilipollez y Draco , disimuló con un encogimiento de hombros.

''Dijo…''- empezó Theo echándole una mala mirada al arquitecto de todo esto. – ''Que pasaba, que tenía algo importante que hacer''- y dicho esto cogió la bolsa de su novia. Esto, sería un desastre… no sabía por dónde, pero esto saldría mal por algún lado. Ya lo había advertido.

''Bueno, entonces ya no hay nada que hacer aquí.''- Ginny suspiró, y dicho esto último, emprendieron el viaje hasta la escalera, dónde cada uno iría a dejar sus cosas en la sala común.

Mientras charlaban divertidos sobre las muchas ''utilidades'' de Adivinación, Draco miraba alrededor esperanzado que la fase uno de su plan, diese comienzo.

Les hizo tomar un atajo y automáticamente se encontraron en el pasillo de encantamientos. Dónde, casualmente, los Hufflepuff de un año interior daban clase.

Mientras sacó el tema de el entrenamiento de Quiddich con la pelirroja, pasaron delante del aula dónde los alumnos empezaban a salir. Por allí vio la cabeza rubia de Emily, junto con Lizzie. Comprobó con satisfacción que Elisabeth, se dio cuenta de quien faltaba y los miró buscándolo.

Se alejaron de allí con aire casual. Había oído de refilón a su amiga Emily diciéndole que fuesen alrededor de las seis a la Biblioteca.

Era el momento.

Genial, pensó Draco. Esperaba que Blaise estuviese preparado.

''Chicos, voy un momento a las mazmorras''- anunció sabiendo dónde encontrar al siguiente peón de su jugada.

''Pero….''- A Ginny no le dio tiempo a empezar ni la frase cuando el rubio había desaparecido por un cuadro para pillar un atajo. Se mojó los labios nerviosa… ¿qué diantres…? ¿No había quedado con Hermione ahora? Miró a Theo escrutándolo y él giró la mirada hacia otro lado. Él sabía que se estaba cociendo. La pelirroja sonrió letalmente de lado y Luna se apartó un poco intimidada. _Oh, Oh…_

''Theodore…''- dijo con una voz dulce que heló la sangre al moreno.- ''Theo, Theo, Theo… mi querido Theo…''- canturreó al paso que iba avanzando y acorralando. De golpe y porrazo lo cogió del cuello de la camisa y lo empotró a la pared. Al chico se le cayeron todas las cosas de las manos. – ''Ya me estás contando qué coño pasa aquí…''- le dijo seria.- ''Hermione me dijo que nada más terminar las clases se encontrarían en no sé que sitio''- le cogió de la corbata y la estrujó apretándola.

''A lo mejor va a dejar los libros, Ginny''- Luna con la mirada le suplicó a su amiga. ¡Se había vuelto loca! Theo asintió con una sonrisa al haber encontrado la excusa perfecta.

''¡Y un rábano!''- apretó más.- ''Ya estás cantando… ''- sacó la varita y se la puso en la barbilla, a centímetros…-''o…''- y allí se vio perdido.- ''¿Sabes cuánto hace que no hago un moco-murciélago? A lo mejor sale mal…''- sonrió psicótica.

''Vale, vale… ''- se rindió y suspiró aliviado cuando le soltó. – ''Iremos a dejar nuestras cosas y luego a la Biblioteca''- recogió lo del suelo y las empujó para avanzar.

''¿Qué mierda tiene que ver la Biblioteca en esto?''- le preguntó la pelirroja.

''Theo…''- Luna tampoco entendía nada.

''Os lo cuento por el camino''- dijo serio.- ''Démonos prisa.''

…

Draco sonrió de lado al ver una figura serpenteante y curvilínea en la oscuridad acercarse hacia él. Se apoyó casualmente en la columna de las mazmorras y esperó unos segundos hasta que la chica llegara hacia él. Carraspeó para poder ponerse en situación.

''Draco…''- la preciosa rubia se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en una pierna. – ''Debo decir que me sorprende que me hayas llamado''- teniendo en cuenta que la había rechazado hace dos días. Luego sonrió de laso, puede que se hubiese arrepentido.

''Ya bueno…''- dijo arrastrando las palabras cansadas.- ''Tal vez, precisaría de tu colaboración para, cierto asuntillo''- sus ojos brillaron con perversidad, algo que a ella le chifló.

Se acercó a él, tuvo que levantar la cabeza porque era mucho más alto.- ''Lo que quieras…'' – susurró para que la gente que pasaba por allí no se diese cuenta.

''Necesito que le tires los tejos a Jamie Abel''- le dijo directo y sin tapujos.

A Heather fue como si se le hubiese parado la radio.

''¿Cómo dices?''- ella creía…

''No te hagas la loca''- dijo el rubio con sorna y se acercó un poco más a ella.- ''Sé perfectamente que Emily te lo levantó''- sonrió diabólicamente.

''Eso no fue exactamente así''- intentó aclarar ella.

''Como sea''- le importaba un pimiento.- ''¿Lo harás?''

Ella alzó las cejas una vez y lo miró condescendiente.- ''¿Por qué debería hacerlo?''

''Porque necesito darle a esa víbora disfrazada de tejón una lección''- se explicó. No tenía porque decir nada más.

''Entonces, me haces llamar interrumpiendo mi manicura''- alzó la mano descruzándola, mostrándole que se había quedado a medias.- ''¿Para esto?''

''¿Para qué más?''- le preguntó. Obviamente, sabía que ella se había hecho una idea.- ''Heather, lo nuestro ha quedado atrás. Yo no te he necesitado, ni tu me has necesitado a mi''- cuando dejaron de acostarse, ella pasó un idilio con Jamie, antes de que Emily se pusiera en medio.

''Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto''- coqueta le acarició la corbata.- ''Pero te empeñas en resistirte''. – pasó el dedo por la seda verde y plateada.

Él le quitó la mano de allí.- ''No es eso.''- le aclaró.- ''Ya te dije…''- antes de volver a repetir lo que le dijo el otro día ella rodó los ojos y le interrumpió.

''Que ya estás con otra persona y que estás bien''- dijo y suspiró melancólicamente. – ''Bueno… pero no me negarás que no era divertido engañar a Astoria''- sonrió al recordar viejos tiempos. Draco ni se inmutó.

'' Lo fue. Pero esto''- se señaló a ambos.- ''Que te quede bien claro. Es agua pasada.''- Que se lo metiera en la cabeza de una vez.

''De acuerdo''- se apoyó en el otro pie.- ''¿Qué quieres que haga?''- dijo con cansancio.

''No te hagas la aburrida, que sé que estás encantada de hacer esto''- la cazó.- '' A lo mejor a lo tonto vas y consigues lo que siempre has querido''- se refería al chico de Huffelpuff.

Eso pareció hacerle mella y al ver que su piel de porcelana empalidecía unos tonos más, supo que había tocado hueso. –''Que hago?'' – preguntó solamente.

''Abel vendrá del entrenamiento de Hufflepuff directo hacia la Biblioteca. Sobre las siete y media. Estate por allí cerca para que Emily os vea bien.''- le dio las instrucciones.

'' ¿Tú sabes la que esa idiota me puede montar?''- le increpó. Algunas veces la chica esa había hechizado a alguna alumna que solamente hablaba con Jamie.

''A lo mejor te compensa''- la tentó él.

Pisó rítmicamente el suelo un par de veces cavilando y finalmente aceptó. – ''De acuerdo. Lo haré''- Draco sonrió orgulloso por su triunfo.- ''Cuenta conmigo.''-luego lo miró traviesa.- ''Pero, me deberás una…''.

Ah no, monina.

''Considérate satisfecha de que no haya echado un tarro entero de pus de bubotubérculo en tu almohada como tenía pensado hacer''- sonrió de lado.- ''Lo que te hubiese provocado una reacción curiosa en tu bonito rostro''- luego de eso se puso derecho, y pasó de su lado, ignorando la mirada atónita de ella. – ''A las 7 y media''- se giró otra vez y luego desapareció por los pasillos de las mazmorras.

Seguro que se preguntaba porqué querría castigarla con una putada que seguramente habría arrastrado hasta dos meses a lo largo.

…..

Hermione miró su reloj negro. Las siete y cuarto. Y Draco, seguía sin aparecer. Tamborileó el lápiz mientras se mordía el labio indecisa. ¿Dónde estaría? No era normal…

Se debatió mentalmente y decidió ir a buscarlo. No era normal esto. Así que guardó todo en su mochila y cogió los pergaminos dónde estaban los ejercicios. Colgándose la bolsa se encaminó hacia la salida de la Sala.

''Gracias, señor Ojo''- dijo amable en cuando la puerta se cerró.

''De nada, señorita Granger''- parpadeó una vez el ojo azul y ella se fue por el lado izquierdo.

Tal vez de estaba comportando como una histérica… pero es que no era normal. Draco, se había retrasado más de una hora.

Andando rápidamente se fijaba en todos los recovecos y bifurcaciones, pero ni rastro de él o de sus amigos. No entendía nada.

Tal vez habían ido a la Biblioteca.

Con la montaña de trabajo que tenían, seguro que estarían allí. Aunque dudaba que Draco estuviese. Repetía, la habría avisado.

Preocupada y con un mal presentimiento, siguió andando sin rumbo alguno solamente parándose un momento para charlar con algún compañero. No podía arriesgarse a preguntar por él.

''Está como un queso…''- oyó unas risitas.

''Ya te digo… esa Heather es una suertuda''- unos lamentos chillones le hicieron poner los ojos en blanco. Niñatas…

''Draco, es uno de los chicos más guapos que ha habido en los últimos 10 años en este colegio''- asintió una que llevaba dos coletas y maquillaje. Las otras botaron emocionadas.

Un momento.

Ahora paró la oreja. ¿Heather y Draco en una misma conversación? Se volvió sobre sus pasos y se fue a ese grupito de chicas, que supuso tendrian uno o dos años menos que ella, de ravenclaw…

''Disculpad''- las chicas quedaron paradas cuando la ''heroína'' del mundo mágico fue hacia ellas.-'' No he podido evitar oír vuestro comentario…''- _más que nada porque chilláis más que un cerdo cuando lo matan_, pensó.- ''¿Me podéis explicar?

La niñitas parecieron emocionadas de poder compartir un chisme con ella. Ella solo esperó. Una pelirroja con el pelo corto y una espantosa diadema de rayas se acercó junto a las demás.- ''Se rumorea, que Draco Malfoy estaba muy, muy acaramelado con Heather Wings en las mazmorras''- alzó las cejas.- ''Ambos con, un claro pasado juntos''- volvió a apartarse para que se acercase la de las coletas. Hermione no daba crédito.

''Estaba él apoyado en la columna y ella le tocaba la corbata.''- las risitas se oyeron otra vez.- ''Luego él se ha ido y ella ha esperado 10 segundos para ir tras él… a la Sala Común de Slytherin….''- junto los labios en una mueca que claramente clamaba intenciones.

''No hace falta ser muy lince''- rodó los ojos divertida la guapa morena de ojos verdes en tono cansado. – ''Pero oye, enhorabuena por el trabajo de los elfos. Ha sido brutal''- la felicitó contenta.- ''Mi papá le a dado vacaciones esta Pascua a Chipie ''- se debía referir a su elfa.

''Si, es genial''- dio saltitos la de las coletas. Parecía que venía otra onda de halagos, pero Hermione tenía que marcharse de allí.

No podía ser…

''Sois muy amables, muchas gracias''- les dijo educada y ya hizo ademán de marcharse.- ''Tengo que ir a la Biblioteca, los profesores, ya sabéis… parece que lo hacen a posta cuando vienen vacaciones….''- lanzó el chistecito para largarse y las demás rieron.

''Tiene razón, hoy Sprout… por cierto, habéis visto los pendientes de Camie?''

''Oh sí tía… eran divinos…''

La castaña se alejó todo lo posible de las risas estrambóticas de esas repipis estiradas y anduvo rápidamente ondeado su pelo. Se contuvo de apretar los papeles de pergamino porque esta vez, había que entregarlos. Simplemente alucinaba.

Y que Draco rezase por que al menos lo que habían dicho esas bobas no sea verdad… porque si no lo que le hizo el ED en la estación a él, Crabbe y Goyle en quinto curso, quedaría en nada.

…..

''Esto, es una gilipollez''- susurró Ginny encima de su libro de Transformaciones.- ''Esa Emily, tiene muy mala uva. Os vais a meter en un jardín….''

''Nosotros no, Heather.''- repuso Theodore. La que se expondría a los hechizos y manos de la tejón sería ella. – ''Además sólo es un pequeño escarmiento''- intentó excusar. No sabía porque lo hacía… ¡Si el también estaba en contra!

''Theo, os estáis poniendo en medio de una pareja''- Luna recordó lo que le había dicho Ginny, que asintió estando de acuerdo.

''Tal como hizo ella''- el moreno miró hacia la puerta. Esperando a Draco.

''Error. Blaise y ella no eran pareja''- corrigió Ginny.

''Pero estaba algo a punto de pasar''- dijo Theo elevando la voz. Se estaba exasperando. No sabía que coño hacía aquí.

¡Shhhh!

La orden de silencio general les hizo encogerse sobre ellos mismos.

''Esto, va a terminar como el rosario de la Aurora, ya lo veréis''- recitó Ginny contrariada.

''¿El qué?''- preguntaron a la vez la pareja.

''No sé''- se encogió de hombros.- ''Pero cada vez que Hermione dice eso pasa algo malo''- y muy pocas veces su amiga no acertaba.

Los tres miraron a las dos chicas, sentadas tres mesas más a la izquierda concentradas en sus estudios. Elisabeth, todo había que decirlo, parecía ojerosa y cansada.

''No entiendo como puede estar con esa tía''- susurró Ginny.- ''La manipula como quiere.''- Theo asintió. Era verdad.

''Bueno, hay gente que tal vez no se dan cuenta de eso''- habló sabiamente Luna.- '' No creo que sea consciente de que le hace hacer lo que ella quiere''.

''Es una tirana''- criticó la pelirroja.- ''Pero aunque sea una arpía, no os da derecho a meteros en su relación. A lo mejor esa idiota está realmente enamorada de Jamie''-defendió su opinión la pelirroja.

''Yo he oído rumores de que está bastante harto.''- dijo la rubia. Unas chicas de su casa lo comentaban.- ''No para de montarle escenas y casi siempre están peleando. ¿Cómo lo llamaron…?''- puso mueca pensativa y los otros la miraron expectantes.- ''Ah, sí, relación tóxica''.

''Aunque tengan razón''- coincidió Ginny- ''No es cosa nuestra. No se puede jugar con los sentimientos de los demás''- negó con la cabeza. Sabía que estaba mal, sabía lo que estaba pasando… y aún así, estaba morbosamente esperando a ver qué pasaba. Empezaba a sentirse culpable.

En unos minutos de suave tranquilidad en sus deberes, y esperando la señal la sala se llenó de bufidos y suspiros. Risitas suaves de chicas. Theo puso los ojos en blanco. Draco había llegado. No hacía falta ni que se girase. Seguro que llevaba una mueca de orgullo el muy capullo. Cómo le gustaba llamar la atención…

En diez segundos ,Draco tomó lugar en el asiento de al lado de Ginny y abrió un libro que llevaba para disimular.

''Draco''- le susurró Ginny.- ''¿Pero os habéis vuelto locos?''- le recriminó.- ''¿Cómo se te ocurre jugar con esto?''

El rubio simplemente puso un dedo en su boca pidiendo silencio y sonrió de lado señalando la puerta con la misma mano disimuladamente.

Los otros tres se giraron hacia dónde señalaba y vieron a dos chicas de Huffelpuf que iban al curso de Lizzie y Elisabeth cuchichear indecisas entre ellas. Llevaban libros y bolsas abultadas.

La chica de pelo rizado negro por el hombro y ojos azules, pareció decidir ser ella la valiente y fueron hacia allí, dejando sus cosas en la mesa.

Acercaron sus cabezas a las de Emily y Lizz que las miraban interesadas y la otra se giró a la puerta. Como deseando algo. Luego volvió a mirar.

La cara de Emily pasó del fruncimiento de ceño a la ira en un momento y se levantó de la mesa aunque Elisabeth le pidiera que se calmara.

''¡No!''- le gritó la rubia. Aunque pidieron silencio les ignoró.-'' Esa sólo espera que me gire para ir a por él''- y dicho eso se encaminó hacia la salida. Sólo fue mirar fuera y gritar- ''¡TÚ!- Luego desapareció dirección derecha.

A Lizzie no le faltaron segundos para levantarse preocupada junto a las otras dos.

Empezaron a oírse verdaderos chillidos y gritos : _¡SUÉLTAME, JAMIE!_,_¡¿Y TÚ? ¡TE FALTA POCO PARA VENIR A ARRASTRARTE!_, luego de eso, y, eso fue lo que hizo levantar a toda la biblioteca… un bofetón. Un ruidoso y sonoro bofetón.

Todos fueron hacia el pasillo y se encontraron con un Jamie con la cara cenicienta, Heather con la cara girada, Emily con la mano en el aire y a Lizzie con las manos en la boca.

'' Emily, ¿te has vuelto loca?'''- Lizzie se quitó las manos y se acercó a su amiga. Todos rodearon la escena a una distancia prudencial, atentos al dialogo.

''Es que ya me tiene muy harta. Siempre que me giro, está ella intentando volver a embaucarle''- Heather se puso la mano, calmando el calor de su roja mejilla.

''Eso no te da ningún derecho a pegarle''- le dijo la pequeña morena intentando que entrase en razón.

''Cómo sea''- puso los ojos en blanco. Y luego miró a la chica.- '' ¿Cuál es tu excusa esta vez? Tiene que dejarte otro libro… tiene que ayudarte en un problema de clase''- le fue recitando excusas anteriores- ''¿O simplemente has venido a zorrear como lo has hecho con Malfoy esta semana a vista de todos?''

Todos miraron unos segundos al rubio que estaba cruzado de brazos atento.

''Simplemente me ha saludado, Emily''- habló el chico por primera vez.- ''No ha hecho nada malo''. – sólo se había acercado a él y le había preguntado como estaba.

''Y tú le sigues el juego''- ahora se giró hacia él y puso las manos en las caderas.

El chico no daba crédito.- ''¿Qué pretendes que haga, Emily? Si me saludan, contesto. Es de seres humanos hacer eso. ''- luego miró alrededor. Otra vez, la tenían montada.

''¿Qué qué pretendo? ¡Pues que la ignores!''- le gritó.- ''¿En qué mundo vives? ¡Cómo pretendes que aguante que estés cada vez que no estoy hablando con tu ex!¡No la soporto! Te pedí que dejaras de verla… y lo has hecho cada vez que has podido''-le tembló los labios. La tensión se podía cortar con un chuchillo. Sólo se oía la voz aspirante de Heather que aún no se recuperaba de la bofetada.

''Somos amigos, Emily, ya te lo he explicado más de cien veces''- esta vez la voz del tranquilo Jamie subió unos cuantos grados.- ''Cuando lo dejamos, le prometí que seguiríamos siendo amigos… ¡y tu no eres nadie para alejarme de mis amigos!''- este vez le gritó. Era la primera vez que lo hacía en público. Y eso último, nunca se lo había dicho.

''¡Soy tu novia, maldita sea!''-le gritó con los ojos aguados. Histérica total.

Él negó con la cabeza seria. – ''Ya no''- se oyeron murmullos y Emily abrió los ojos impresionada, como no creyéndoselo. Lizzie los miró respectivamente. – ''Esto, se ha acabado. No puedo más''- se encogió de hombros.- ''Estoy harto que mangonees mi vida, la de tus padres… la de Lizzie''- la señaló con la cabeza.- ''Y ahora esto…''- se refirió a Heather.- ''Búscate a otro que esté dispuesto a soportarlo''- y dicho eso, empezó a andar y caminó hacia la rubia. Le cogió la mano de la mejilla, que estaba al rojo vivo.- ''Ven conmigo, iremos a la enfermería''- y mirando a su ya ex novia, puso la mano en su baja espalda a Heather y se fueron de allí.

''J-J-Jamie''- le tartamudeó la voz. Avanzó unos pasos pero la mano con uñas negras de Elisabeth la paro por el hombro. Le cayeron unas lágrimas de sus ojos, no podía ser… la había dejado. En público.

''Perdón, paso, perdón''- se oyó entre la marea de estudiantes y Draco sonrió de lado. Justo a tiempo. Blaise llegaba abriéndose paso entre el gentío con una preciosa chica de pelo negro lago liso y ojos cafés cogida de la cintura.- ''¿Qué pasa, sortean algo? ''- preguntó en broma.

Lizzie abrió sus ojos azules como platos al ver como la chica reía estúpidamente y se pegaba a él como una lapa.

Theo salió en busca de su amigo – ''Venga, vamos dentro que tenemos que hacer deberes''- Puso su mano en el hombro y saludó con la cabeza a la nueva chica de su amigo.

''Oh, vamos… Caroline y yo queríamos ir a…''- sonrió travieso.- ''A dar una vuelta''

''Déjalo para luego don Juan''- algunos rieron.- ''Vamos, ya no hay nada que hacer aquí''- y tiró de él y la chica.

Todos parecieron estar de acuerdo y el mar de alumnos empezó a bajar la marea. Unos para allí, otros para allá… hasta dejar a las dos tejones solas.

Y, ambas con lágrimas en los ojos.

…..

A la hora de la cena, Theo estaba junto a Blaise, '''la chica'' de este, y Draco. Charlaban sobre lo ocurrido hacía unas horas antes.

''A ver… exactamente, ¿qué pretendías con lo de esta tarde?''- Theo insistía porque no lo entendía.- ''Todo esto solo para que Lizzie pudiera ver a Blaise con ella''- señaló a la ''parejita acaramelada''-''¿ No sería más fácil pasar enfrente y ya esta?''

Draco bufó divertido- ''Theo, la escenita esa, era para que Elisabeth viera sí, pero lo controladora que ha llegado a ser esa''- sonrió de lado.- ''He matado dos pájaros de un tiro''- se encogió de hombros y luego alzó ambas cejas mirando una dirección.- ''Bueno, tres''.

El moreno miró hacia dónde tenía posado sus ojos el rubio y veía a Heather, al lado de Jamie en la mesa de Huffelpff haciendo arrumacos y manitas.

''Mira por dónde, has resultado ser una celestina''- se burló.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.- ''Simplemente me la he quitado de encima.''

''Haciendo daño a otra persona''- Ni Lizzie, ni su amiga, habían aparecido por el Gran Comedor.

''Le he dado una lección''- dijo seguro.- ''A veces, necesitas que algo te explote en la cara para ver que no eres el ombligo del mundo''- y lo sabía por propia experiencia.

Theo rodó los ojos.- '' En serio, Draco, esto te ha salido bien, pero no creo que vaya a pasar nada más. Ni que Emily vaya a cambiar su forma de ser''- opinó.

''¿Te apuestas algo en que en menos de una semana Lizzie vuelve con la colita entre las piernas?''- se cruzó de brazos.

''Bueno, la última vez que apostaste conmigo perdiste, Draco''- sonrió con sorna.- ''¿O te recuerdo la magistral jugada que querías emplear con Hermione?''

Él frunció el ceño pensando en eso y de repente se puso pálido.- ''¿Her…?''- Oh, DIOS. MIERDA. Se levantó ante la mirada alucinada de todos y se fue hacia la salida del Gran Comedor.

Blaise metió el trozo de carne en la boca de su amiguita y le preguntó a Theo.- ''¿Qué bicho le ha picado?''

El moreno negó con la cabeza. A saber… Luego alzó una ceja al verlos frutar las narices.- ''¿Va a seguir mucho tiempo este espectáculo? ''- era lamentable.

''Vamos… si nos lo estamos pasando en grande. ¿Verdad querida?''- ella rió por lo bajo mientras masticaba.- '' Sólo nosotros sabemos que es mi prima, nadie notará nada''- ella asintió. –'' Y Julie está encantada de ayudarme a recuperar a mi chica, a qué si?''- la instó. Ella sonrió radiante.

''Todo sea por la familia, Blaise''- y dicho eso, se apoyó en su hombro.

Theo solo pudo atener a golpearse la cara con la palma de la mano.

…..

Draco corrió por los pasillos y subió al segundo piso, en dirección a la Biblioteca. No sabía porqué pero tenía la gran certeza de que la encontraría allí. Seguramente sumergida entre los dificilísimos ejercicios de Aritmancia. Esos problemas que él tendría que haber ayudado a resolver, y, que por su plan, había olvidado.

Pasó por el pasillo por el que unas horas antes había dado a luz a la trifulca y entró en el lugar. Totalmente desolado y vacío. Todos estaban en la cena. Madam Pince leía un libro tranquilamente sobre su mesa, solamente con la compañía de una sola luz.

Aclaró la garganta y fue hacia allí. Esa mujer se gastaba un carácter de cuidado, así que tenía que ser claro y conciso.

''Disculpe, Madame Pince''- dijo con educación, ella alzó sus ojos del libro. Por una vez no le miró mal. Tal vez, porque muy poca gente ( entre ellos Hermione) le hablaban con amabilidad y modales.- ''¿Podría decirme si Hermione Granger está aquí? Teníamos que dar unos últimos retoques a un trabajo''- se explicó.

''Está en el pasillo de Aritmancia''- le dijo seria, pero tranquilo.- ''Señor Malfoy, recuerde que tienen media hora. La Biblioteca cierra a las diez''- y dicho eso, miró hacia su libro sumergiéndose en su lectura otra vez.

Asintió y con cuidado de no hacer ruido, se alejó entre los estantes. Pasó algunas secciones y vio a la parte derecha del pasillo una pequeña luz en a oscuridad. Bien. Allí estaba.

Anduvo rápido y seguro y con cuidado se asomó apoyándose en la estantería. Espiando silenciosamente.

Con toda la seguridad de que esa preciosa chica se convertiría en la fiera bestia carnívora que orgullosamente portaba en su escudo, lanzó un _Muffliato _abarcando todo hasta la sección de Pociones. Madame Pince, no oiría nada.

Volvió a meter su cabeza en el pasillo y se arregló el cuello de su camisa, se anudó la corbata, quitó la sudor de su frente y se pasó la mano por su pelo rubio platino. Bien. Listo.

Entró en el hueco entre estanterías y casi se cae de culo al ver a Hermione con los brazos cruzados y la cara seria.

''¿De verdad creías que no sabía que estabas aquí?''- le preguntó.- '' Cuando la Biblioteca está vacía hace eco. No sé a qué viene tanto numerito''- y dicho eso se volvió a su sitió y volvió a centrarse en los pergaminos.

'' Hermione… déjame que te explique…''- intentó hablar. Pero ella otra vez se le adelantó. Llevaba muchas horas callada. Ahora, se iba a enterar.

''¿El qué?''- le miró ella con las cejas alzadas-'' ¿El porqué todo el mundo, no ha parado de cuchichear lo bien que estabas tu y esa en las mazmorras?'' – se refirió a Heather.- '' ¿El porqué la has usado para boicotear una relación? ¿O tal vez porqué a razón de todo este tinglado te pasaste de venir a ayudarme pese a que era un trabajo en grupo? Dime…''- le invitó a hablar.

''¿Lo sabes?''- sólo pudo preguntar.

''Ginny me lo ha contado''- se encogió de hombros y alzó los papeles de la mesa para leerlos.- ''Antes fue mucho más divertido, porque he tenido que aguantar ver cómo circulaban los rumores de cómo os han visto ir juntos a la Sala común para montároslo''- sonrió asintiendo-''Ha sido genial''

''¿Hermione, no irás a creer que yo y Heather…?''- estaba sobrepasándole la situación. Avanzo dos pasos, pero la mirada de ella lo hizo detenerse.

''¿Cómo crees? ¡No!''- ella negó con la cabeza.- ''Lo que me molesta es haberme quedado sola haciendo el trabajo como una idiota. Al menos, haberme dicho que no podías venir''- dijo decepcionada.- ''Draco, yo confío en ti, pero, tu no lo haces en mi''- el rubio negó con la cabeza e intentó decir algo pero ella no le dejó.- ''Es cierto. Si lo hicieras me lo habrías contado. No habría dicho nada a nadie pese que me parece fatal meterse en medio de una pareja''- dejó los papeles en la mesa y se levantó empezando a recoger. Ya había terminado. Lo miró mientras guardaba las cosas en su mochila y sonrió triste.

''Hermione, no es nada de eso.''- le dijo avanzando. Llegó a su lado y ella miró hacia abajo evitándolo. Cerró la mochila y se la colgó al hombro.- ''Me olvidé. Y tal vez se me fue un poco de las manos esto…''- balbuceó.

''¿Un poco?''- alzó su mirada brillante hacia él.- '' Parvati me ha dicho que Emily estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios en el baño''- cómo una que ella sabia en el pasado-'' No está bien lo que has hecho Draco, simplemente es así. Te has olvidado de nuestro trabajo para ir a hacerle daño a otra persona''- quería que entendiera la magnitud de todo lo que había podido provocar.

''Eh, eh, frena''- le dijo empezando a sonar más serio. No le gustaba nada por dónde estaba yendo eso.- ''Todo lo he hecho por Blaise. Para que la chica de Huffelpuf se diese cuenta de la arpía que la manipula''.

''Sé que lo hiciste con intención de ayudar''- le dijo sincera.- ''Pero si para conseguir algo tienes que pasar por encima de terceras personas, te tienes que preguntar si te merece la pena''- le explicó.- ''Aunque sea una arpía''- se refirió a Emily.- ''También tiene sentimientos.''- y dicho eso señaló con la cabeza la mesa de la Biblioteca y se fue, dejándolo solo.

El rubio, paralizado, parpadeó un par de veces procesando las palabras de Hermione.

Mierda.

Sabía que Hermione tenía razón y que quizá se había pasado un poquito. Y si era cierto, Emily había estado llorando por su culpa.

Antes le habría importado un comino. En el pasado hacía llorar mínimo a 7 alumnos/as al día. Pero ahora, des de que su madre le decía que ''Había cambiado el chip'' sentía algo parecido a la culpa y al remordimiento.

Quizás Emily merecía una charla y una disculpa después de todo.

Fijó su mirada inquieta a la mesa, y cogió los pergaminos pulcramente escritos y con sus nombres en la esquina derecha.

Eran los ejercicios de Aritmancia terminados.

….

Pasadas la una de la madrugada, mientras Ginny y Luna estaban tranquilamente dormidas, Hermione con papeles extendidos en su cama y mirada concentrada, y Lizzie, sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana pensativa mientras Emily despotricaba lo ocurrido esa tarde… la Sala Común de Slytherin albergaba a tres solitarios chicos en el sofá de cuero negro.

Draco se encontraba ensimismado mirando la chimenea apagada, mientras Blaise comía unos dulces escuchando atentamente a Theodore que murmuraba leyendo el libro de Encantamientos.

''Os dije que si no explotaba por un lado, lo haría por otro.''- dijo tranquilo mientras intentaba concentrarse en los repelentes del Ectoplasma. –'' Al parecer ha sido por tu lado, Draco''- sonrió de lado cuando escuchó un bufido y una risita de Zabinie.

''La he cagado''- musitó enfadado consigo mismo. Se merecía las burlas y los sermones de Theodore Nott. El muy jodido, siempre acababa teniendo razón.

''Cierto''- asintió Blaise masticando las grageas.

''Simplemente, procura ser un poco más responsable la próxima vez. A nadie le gusta quedar como un estúpido.''- negó con la cabeza Theodore pasando una página.- ''Y reconoce, que tener a la niña buscándote por el castillo mientras tú tenías tus planes y encima te hace el trabajo, es hacer el estúpido''- levantó la mirada y le miró condescendiente.

Al atractivo rubio se le vino la imagen preocupada de la castaña mirando al vacío y preguntándose dónde estaba, y encima comiéndose la cabeza por los rumores. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

''¿Y cómo lo arreglo?''- preguntó al aire. No sabía que hacer.

''¿ Nos estás pidiendo un consejo en materia de mujeres?''- preguntó Blaise divertido. Pocas veces pasaba eso. Aunque, lamentaba no poder ayudarle. Nunca había tenido pareja, y por consiguiente tener que pensar como arreglar una pelea en una relación.

''Esto no se arregla, Draco''- puso los ojos en blanco y cerró el libro irguiéndose. – ''Se demuestra''- le explicó.- ''Has perdido un poco la confianza de ella, y la confianza no se arregla. Se lucha para volver a ganarla''- manifestó serio. Era verdad… su madre una vez se lo dijo. _''' Teddy, la confianza no se pide. Se gana.'' _Y dicho eso, se rió frescamente y le revolvió el pelo. Sus ojos se entristecieron. Le había pedido con voz inocente que confiara en él y que se iba a jugar con sus amigos. Cuando siempre iba al bosque a explorar.- ''Una buena manera de empezar es tragándote el orgullo''- ''Vete a Emily, y pídele disculpas por joder su relación''

_Eso ya lo había pensado_, dijo internamente el rubio.

''Uy, sí, es una idea cojonuda''- ironizó Blaise levantándose del sofá y dejando el bote de Grageas en la mesa. Puso pose altiva y arrogante, claramente imitando al rubio. Los otros sonrieron.- ''Oye, Emily''- imitó a la perfección arrastrando las palabras.- ''Creo que te debo una disculpa por mandar a tomar por culo tu relación. Lo hice con alevosía y premeditación. Es que empezabas a tocarme los cojones jodiendo a mi mejor amigo. Pero, que nada eh, todos amigos''- Theo rió y Draco puso los ojos en blanco divertido. Era un cuadro este tío. El morocho se volvió a sentar y alzó una ceja.- ''El guantazo que te llevarías te dolería hasta a tu amada madre''

''Quizás lo tenga merecido''- pensó Draco en voz alta. Theo dejó de reír y lo miraron raro.- ''Algo haré''- dijo seguro. No estaba del todo claro qué, pero lo haría.- ''Consultaré con la almohada''- se apoyó en sus muslos y se levantó.- ''Buenas noches''- rodeó el sofá y caminó hacia los dormitorios.

''Buenas Noches/No tardaremos''- dijeron Blaise y Theo.

''Oye, diez galeones a que le da un sopapo''- dijo divertido cogiendo las chucherías de nuevo.

'' Hecho''- aceptó por fin una apuesta el moreno.

Ya estaba harto de perder dinero cuando siempre ganaba.

**Y, ¡hasta aquí! **

**¡Esto es todo por hoy!**

**Volveré en breve con un nuevo capi. **

**Comentad **

**Hasta pronto…**

**Xx**

_Anna_


End file.
